Un nouvel horizon
by JessSwann
Summary: Sequel de Seul ... que sont devenus nos héros 20 ans après ? attention seuls CoBP & DMC sont pris en compte , oubliez AWE
1. Disclaimers & précisions

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Vala les mentions légales et autres précisions avant de commencer**

**Disclaimers : Certains personnages appartiennent à Disney, les autres sont à moi. Je vous laisse faire le tri **

**Résumé : Attention, cette fiction est la suite d'une de mes précédentes fic : Seul Je vous conseille donc de lire cette fic avant de commencer celle-ci. Je précise donc que dans le cadre de cette fic, seuls CoBP & DMC sont pris en compte ainsi que les événements que j'ai décrit dans Les Chemins du Destin, Cet Horizon & Seul (toutes trois lisibles ici )**

**L'action se passe un peu plus de vingt ans après la fin de Seul. Découvrez ce que sont devenus Jack , Elizabeth, Will et ...les autres...**

**Pairing principal : Jack/ Elizabeth**

_**Voici donc la suite de Seul ….. **_

_**Il y a maintenant plus d'un an et demi (c'est fou ce que le temps passe vite hem) vous aviez quitté nos héros**_

_**Nous avions donc laissé Tia Dalma, la sorcière aux ordres de Tezcatlipoca , détruite dans son bayou, qui, en voulant éviter à Jack Sparrow d'être poursuivi par la haine ancestrale a condamné l'homme qu'elle aime, William Turner, à devenir le nouveau capitaine du Hollandais Volant. **_

_**A Port Royal, James Norrington avait finalement retrouvé son rang et même plus, devenant le nouveau Gouverneur de la ville… L'ex Commodore au terme d'épreuves, a réussi à retrouver le bonheur auprès de la veuve de Mercer, Eléna.**_

_**Cutler Beckett, après avoir tenté de tuer Elizabeth a été châtié envoyé au Purgatoire de Turner, tandis que ce dernier laissait à Gisèle un souvenir inattendu de la nuit où il l'avait violée…**_

_**Jack & Elizabeth quand à eux, au terme de beaucoup d'épreuves, s'en étaient finalement sortis intacts (ou presque) échappant à la vengeance de Tezcatlipoca et voguant paisiblement vers le bonheur….**_

_**Cette fic, se déroule un peu plus de vingt ans après et reprend les thèmes et personnages principaux de Seul mais aussi de Cet Horizon (qui est le pré quel ) Vous allez donc retrouver les héros auxquels vous étiez habitués mais aussi une galerie de nouveaux personnages (ou d'anciens déjà évoqués …….)**_

_**Le maître mot reste le destin comme pour les précédentes fics de la série . Ce sera une fic longue très longe … et le principe restera celui de Seul : un personnage, un chapitre. **_

_**Si vous vous demandez pourquoi je ne reprends pas directement après Seul, la raison est simple : le bonheur domestique, les couches , les gazouillis et autres joies parentales … J'aime pas . Ecrire là-dessus m'ennuie prodigieusement et me parait peu adapté à l'univers des pirates (ce qui explique pourquoi, à de rares exceptions près, mes fics se terminent toujours à l'annonce d'une grossesse) Bien sur vous découvrirez au fil des chapitres ce qui s'est passé pour nos héros durant les 20 ans écoulés mais sous forme de souvenirs par ci par là.**_

_**J'espère que le prologue vous plaira et j'attends avec impatience vos réactions !**_


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**Mer d'Oman ….**_

L'eau ondulait à peine et le silence régnait, à peine brisé par le cri d'une mouette survolant la mer bleutée à la recherche de nourriture. Tout était calme à présent et seuls les morceaux de bois qui jonchaient la surface de l'eau témoignaient de la violence de l'attaque qui s'était abattue sur un riche navire marchand à peine quelques heures plus tôt. Des pirates … Parmi les derniers qui écumaient encore les océans, traquant les navires de la Compagnie des Indes qui se traînaient sur les eaux, alourdis par leurs cales emplies de richesses ou d'êtres humains…. Des hommes dangereux s'il en était, des hommes qui avaient résistés aux moyens mis en œuvre pour les chasser et dont les capitaines hissaient sans vergogne l'étendard rouge annonçant qu'ils ne feraient pas de quartier, compensant le manque de ruse qui était le plus souvent leur lot par une violence aveugle, ne laissant rien après leur passage. A présent qu'ils étaient partis, emportant l'or qu'ils convoitaient la paix était revenue. Plus un souffle de vent ne faisait osciller l'épave flottant misérablement tandis que, seule au milieu de l'océan, une jeune fille laissait peu à peu le froid engourdir ses membres….

Elle était âgée d'à peine vingt ans mais avait vu plus d'horreur en six mois que le plus aguerri des soldats. Seule rescapée de l'attaque, elle songeait à tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, à sa famille massacrée par des indigènes, tandis que, cette fois déjà, elle avait seule échappé au carnage. La jeune fille poussa un soupir fatigué tandis qu'elle renonçait, fermant ses yeux d'azur dans l'attente de la mort … Elle sourit avec tristesse, se laissant envahir par une sensation de flottement, sa respiration ralentissant peu à peu jusqu'à la faire sombrer dans l'inconscience qui précède la fin.

Non loin de là, brisant le silence, le Hollandais Volant émergea avec brutalité, projetant une gerbe d'eau salée tout autour de lui, tandis qu'à la barre, le Capitaine Turner posait son regard glacé sur l'épave.

Will, le visage emplit de coquillages variés et de tentacules qui le faisaient ressembler à son prédécesseur regarda sans émotion les débris du vaisseau reconnaissant le travail d'un pirate.

- Maccus… prends des hommes et va chercher les survivants … s'il y en a …

L'autre baissa les yeux avant de se précipiter, sachant par expérience qu'il était inutile de parler avec le Capitaine.

Derrière Will, Bill le Bottier, son père, dont le visage était à présent une gigantesque étoile de mer frissonna. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à conserver sa raison, dévoré lui aussi par le navire maudit ….

Mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qui avait été Will Turner ….

Lors de ses plus en plus rares moments de lucidité, Bill voyait les ravages que le commandement du Hollandais Volant avait fait sur son fils…. Will était devenu un homme dur, sombre, dont la raison vacillait sans cesse, incapable de pitié, incapable d'amour,ne connaissant ni remords ni regrets et trouvant son plaisir dans la souffrance des autres…. Son âme était noire à présent, dévorée toute entière par le Hollandais Volant qui grossissait peu à peu, comme si le navire se nourrissait de son capitaine.

Pourtant, une étincelle de celui qui avait été un jeune forgeron follement épris subsistait encore en Will. Lorsque, comme Jones avant lui, Will jouait de l'orgue, son âme s'apaisait tandis qu'il goûtait au bonheur. La musique l'emmenait loin, le rapprochant de son cœur qui battait à présent dans la poitrine de son ancienne fiancée, ressentant l'amour qu'elle éprouvait et qui, seul, calmait sa haine, l'empêchant d'être dévoré entièrement par le Hollandais Volant…

Maccus gravit prestement l'échelle qui le menait jusqu'à son maître et laissa tomber son fardeau à ses pieds.

- Il n'y avait que ça Capitaine. Déclara t'il avec indifférence.

Will haussa les épaules et se pencha sur la jeune fille, lui tournant la tête de la pointe de sa botte

- Réveille toi. Ordonna-t-il.

Un gémissement douloureux échappa à la jeune fille puis elle ouvrit les yeux, battant des cils alors qu'elle révélait son regard bleu, ses épaisses mèches blonds clair masquant au trois quart son visage.

Will la regarda avec froideur, savourant l'expression effrayée qui passait dans son regard. Il écarta ses cheveux à l'aide de ses tentacules, révélant peu à peu son visage. La jeune fille tremblait, n'osant bouger, terrifiée de se retrouver brutalement entourée de monstres arborant des mines cruelles.

- Est-ce que je suis morte ? Demanda-t-elle naïvement

Will paralysé ne répondit pas alors qu'il scrutait les traits de la jeune fille… Ses cheveux, ses yeux étaient différents… Sa peau avait la teinte halée de celles qui avaient passé du temps au soleil mais la forme de son visage, de ses pommettes, la courbe de la bouche…. Tout ces petits détails lui ressemblaient à _elle…. _Celle dont il ne prononçait jamais le nom et qu'il avait possédée une unique nuit.

Un instant, le temps s'effaça, le ramenant à son enfance, lorsqu'à son tour victime d'une attaque de pirates, il avait été repêché par celle qui avait été son amour et son tourment… Le regard effaré qui le scrutait à présent n'était ni tout à fait le même ni complètement différent…

- Comment t'appelles tu ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Julia… Répondit la jeune fille trop apeurée pour songer à mentir

- Julia… Répéta Will d'un ton rêveur. Et bien … Je veillerais sur toi Julia. Ajouta-t-il à la grande surprise de son équipage.

Sans trop savoir comment se comporter, Julia le fixa tentant de dissimuler sa terreur.

- Qui … quel est-ce navire ?

- Je suis le Capitaine William Turner et ce navire est le Hollandais Volant . Répondit Will en la dévorant des yeux, mal à l'aise devant cette ressemblance qui était pour lui comme un aiguillon du passé.

Bill s'approcha de Will, surpris de le voir si troublé

- Will … elle n'est ni morte ni sur le point de mourir… Tu ne peux pas la garder ici

- Et pourquoi cela ? S'énerva Will, sentant sa haine reprendre le dessus

Bill baissa les yeux, s'attendant à un coup de poing comme Will en avait l'habitude lorsque la colère l'envahissait, brûlant tout sur son passage

- Rappelle toi la dernière fois Will…. Veux tu vraiment que son corps se couvre d'algues ? Que son visage s'altère comme le notre ? Demanda-t-il avec prudence

A ces mots, Julia poussa un gémissement de terreur, tremblant de ce que ces créatures marines pourraient lui faire .

Will regarda son père, les poings serrés avant de se détendre brusquement

- Il existe un endroit où elle ne changera pas … Un lieu où je pourrais la garder pour moi, loin des hommes, loin des pirates … Cracha-t-il.

L'étoile de mer qui lui faisait face se mit à battre follement à ces mots .

- Oh non …. Non Will tu n'as pas le droit …

- J'ai tout les droits !! Je suis Capitaine de ce navire !!

Le sourire rendu difforme par les tentacules qui le couvraient, Will s'approcha de Julia, l'entourant de ses bras recouverts de crustacés divers.

- Non !! Hurla la jeune fille, se sentant devenir folle à l'idée qu'une telle créature puisse la toucher.

- Tu seras à l'abri là bas … Souffla Will sans s'émouvoir. Tu seras à moi, tu ne mourras pas, tu ne vieilliras pas … Et jamais tu ne me quitteras, belle pour moi …

Sous le regard impuissant de Bill, Will resserra ses bras autour de la jeune fille, les emportant tout deux dans un tourbillon. Julia ferma les yeux, terrifiée par la noirceur qui l'entourait pendant que Will jetait à peine un regard sur son mur de souffrance, resserrant juste son étreinte sur la jeune fille alors que le visage d'Elizabeth lui apparaissait.

Will sourit avec cruauté en apercevant le petit homme qui était là depuis plus de vingt ans et qui le regarda l'air halluciné, ne comprenant pas comment quelqu'un avait pu parvenir à cet endroit où il croupissait depuis si longtemps.

- David ? Demanda-t-il . Où est David ? Je lui ai fait tellement de mal ….

Will, entraînant Julia à sa suite, vint se planter devant celui qui avait été Lord Beckett.

- C'est fini. Dit il froidement. J'ai besoin de cet endroit.

Cutler Beckett, l'air perdu, le regarda sans comprendre

- Davy Jones ? Demanda-t-il plissant le front. Vous avez quelque chose à enregistrer ? Dit il en prenant sa plume, regardant avec angoisse les murs étroits de son petit bureau.

Will éclata d'un rire bref tandis que Julia, terrorisée, observait les ombres mouvantes de l'endroit où il l'avait emmenée

- Je ne suis pas Jones … Pauvre fou . Dit il en le saisissant par la taille.

Will se tourna vers Julia, et , d'un geste ample, fit disparaître le décor peuplant les cauchemars de Lord Beckett.

- Bienvenue dans ta nouvelle demeure… Ricana-t-il. Je reviendrais te voir bientôt… Ajouta-t-il sans que la jeune fille ne puisse savoir s'il s'agissait d'une menace ou d'une promesse.

L'instant d'après, Will avait disparu, emmenant avec lui Lord Beckett et la laissant seule au milieu de l'endroit, qui , se nourrissant de ses souvenirs, se transformait peu à peu en son pire cauchemar….


	3. Seul à nouveau

_**Voilà la suite …. Je suis désolée de faire autant de rappels explicatifs (notamment sur les raisons de l'apparente jeunesse de Jack ) mais c'est nécessaire de rappeler les choses lol. Dans ce chapitre , je fais un rappel à Cet Horizon , ceux qui ont lu cette fic devineront donc l 'identité que Jack pense être responsable de la disparition d'un des membres de sa famille. **_

_**Je tiens à dire qu'il n'y aura pas que des rappels , cette fic a sa propre histoire mais elle s'inscrit dans la lignée des trois précédentes fictions. Donc bah enjoy et review ! **_

**Chapitre 1**

A la barre du Black Pearl, Jack regardait l'horizon sans le voir, le cœur serré. Avec un soupir le pirate ouvrit son compas avant de le refermer brutalement en voyant l'aiguille osciller sans parvenir à se fixer dans une direction. Derrière lui Gibbs toussota pour attirer son attention peiné de voir à quel point les événements des deux derniers jours avaient changés son capitaine.

Jack, plus sombre que jamais, se retourna vers lui, et leurs regards se rencontrèrent un instant, le temps pour Gibbs de lire le désarroi dans celui de son capitaine.

Jack Sparrow n'avait pas beaucoup changé en vingt ans et son visage exempt de toute ride tout comme son corps laissait croire que le pirate était encore dans la force de l'âge alors que Gibbs, comme les plus anciens membres d'équipage, savait que Jack avait en réalité plus de cinquante ans…. Au début, la constatation que le pirate ne semblait pas vieillir en avait étonné plus d'un mais contrairement à la plupart des membres d'équipage, Gibbs savait que Jack devait son apparence au liquide contenu dans une fiole qu'il avait dérobé à Tia Dalma pendant que celle-ci donnait le cœur de Will Turner à Elizabeth Sparrow …. Depuis, Gibbs, sans pouvoir toutefois l'affirmer était convaincu que l'eau renfermée était en fait issue de la Fontaine de Jouvence et que Tia Dalma avait, par ce moyen détourné, accordé à Jack et Elizabeth la grâce de rester ensembles, inchangés jusqu'à ce que la mort finisse par les prendre … si elle le faisait un jour …

Jack regarda son second avec impatience

- Tu voulais quelque chose Gibbs ?

Le vieil homme branla lentement de la tête

- Juste savoir quel est votre cap ….

- Mon cap… Répéta Jack d'un ton désabusé. Et bien nous allons dans la direction de par … là … Déclara-t-il totalement au hasard.

Gibbs fronça les sourcils mais devant l'expression du visage de Jack renonça à faire une remarque

- Bien Jack …. Peut être que vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu … Vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi depuis … Enfin depuis quelques jours.

La bouche de Jack se tordit avec amertume et sans un mot, il s'écarta de la barre.

- Suis le cap Gibbs….

- A vos ordres Capitaine. Répondit Gibbs en le regardant s'éloigner avec inquiétude.

Jack entra dans la cabine qu'il partageait depuis plus de vingt ans avec Elizabeth; son regard errant sur une chemise qui traînait au sol, oubliée par sa femme… Il la ramassa avec un soupir, luttant contre l'envie d'enfouir son visage dans l'étoffe rêche. Il s'assit avec lassitude, se penchant sur la bouteille de rhum a demi vide qui l'attendait patiemment sur le sol.

Deux jours … cela faisait deux jours que sa vie avait basculée et il semblait à Jack que ça faisait des mois qu'Elizabeth n'était plus là … Durant toutes les années passées ensembles, Jack et Elizabeth avaient vécus heureux, réussissant sans difficultés ni effusions inutiles de sang à pirater dans les eaux du globe …. Et puis … deux jours plus tôt, ils avaient vu un navire … Un de ces bateaux marchands lourdement chargés dont la cargaison valait de l'or sur le marché noir. Poussés l'un et l'autre par l'appât du gain, ils avaient lancé l'offensive, se réjouissant déjà à l'idée de la bataille et du butin …

Mais rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu … Le navire s'était révélé être un leurre et sa cale bourrée de soldats … Ils avaient combattus vaillamment, côte à côte, se cherchant du regard comme toujours depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles … Jusqu'à ce qu'un second navire approche … Un vaisseau pirate cette fois dont il n'avait pu que voir le pavillon rouge flotter… Jack entendait encore le hurlement d'Elizabeth lorsqu'elle avait vu les grappins de l'autre navire se fixer au Black Pearl resté sans défense . Et lui aussi avait hurlé, songeant qu'à bord il y avait leur fille …

Acculée contre le mat , cernée par une dizaine de soldats, Elizabeth lui avait crier de retourner sur Pearl, de sauver leur fille … Et Jack, le regard plongé dans le sien était parti, lui faisant la promesse muette de protéger leur enfant …. Seulement, les soldats l'avaient pressé, l'empêchant de passer, lui faisant perdre de précieuses minutes en de vains combats….

Lorsque Jack avait finalement réussi à se dégager, atterrissant avec souplesse sur le Pearl, ça avait été pour découvrir les quelques hommes qui y étaient resté gisant dans une mare de sang, la gorge tranchée. Sa fille quand à elle avait disparu emportée par les pirates …

Affolé, Jack s'était tourné vers le navire de la Compagnie qu'ils avaient attaqué, cherchant Elizabeth du regard. Il avait bondi de rage en voyant ses hommes revenir un à un , coupant avec précipitation les grappins qui les liaient au bateau leurre. Gibbs était retombé lourdement sur le sol et Jack l'avait attrapé, le secouant fermement

- Où est Elizabeth !

Gibbs avait levé vers lui un regard navré

- Jack … On a rien pu faire … Ils savaient qui elle était … Ils l'ont prise…

Cette fois encore Jack avait hurlé, se précipitant au bastingage tandis que le navire leurre commençait à s'éloigner, abandonnant le Black Pearl

- Lizzie !!!!

Impuissant, il avait vu sa silhouette mince, les poignets entravés par des fers échapper aux soldats et se ruer vers le bastingage, vers lui …

- Sauve la !! Jack ne t'occupe pas de moi !!! Avait hurlé Elizabeth tandis que les soldats la tiraient en arrière sans ménagement. Fuis !!! Et sauve la, sauve notre fille !! Ils sont trop armés ici … ils …

Jack n'avait jamais su ce qu'Elizabeth voulait lui dire … Un officier , sans doute agacé par ses cris l'avait assommée d'un coup de crosse et déjà trop loin pour l'atteindre, Jack avait vu sa femme s'effondrer, vaincue .

Alors … il avait fait ce qu'Elizabeth lui avait demandé … Il avait fui , la laissant aux mains de la Compagnie des Indes pour partir à la recherche de leur enfant disparu … Mais, il avait beau faire, il ne réussissait pas à obtenir de réponses de son compas, l'aiguille oscillant sans cesse entre son désir de sauver sa fille et son besoin d'avoir Elizabeth à ses côtés…

Jack revint au présent et but une longue gorgée de rhum

- Lizzie … Sans toi … Je ne suis pas à la hauteur…Murmura-t-il en étreignant la chemise de sa femme.

Un coup léger à sa porte, suivi de l'entrée de Gibbs le fit sursauter

- Que veux tu encore ?

Le vieil homme posa son regard franc sur lui

- Les réserves sont presque épuisées Capitaine … Peut être qu'on devrait s'arrêter dans un port … à Tortuga par exemple … Voir votre fils vous ferait du bien…

Jack frissonna à cette idée.

- Oui pour le port, non pour Tortuga. Répondit il d'un ton sec. Une escale rapide avant de repartir.

Gibbs secoua la tête d'un air navré.

- Bien il y a une île pas loin … On y sera dans une heure .

- Parfait .. Et Gibbs fait venir l'homme qui était vigie il y a deux jours. Je dois lui parler. Ordonna Jack en fixant son compas devenu inutile

Pendant que Gibbs sortait, Jack songea un instant à son fils qui les avait quitté depuis quelques mois déjà, préférant une vie à terre à leurs aventures en mer et qui leur avait fait part de son désir de s'installer à Tortuga. Un lourd soupir triste lui échappa alors qu'il s'imaginait en train de lui annoncer qu'il avait non seulement perdu sa mère mais aussi sa sœur …

- Non … je ne laisserais pas ça arriver. Murmura-t-il pour lui-même, tandis qu'intimidé, Martial pénétrait dans sa cabine.

Le jeune mousse le regarda d'un air hésitant, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre… Jack reposa la bouteille de rhum avec fermeté avant le fixer sans douceur

- A quoi ressemblait le navire qui nous a attaqué ?

- Bah c'était un marchand Captain

Jack serra les poings de rage

- Pas celui-ci idiot !!! Le navire pirate .

L'autre le regarda d'un air stupide

- Bah à un bateau ….

- Comme le Pearl ? Demanda Jack tentant de se calmer

- Euh non plus comme les machins des chinois ….

Jack blêmit, tandis que son cœur accélérait brutalement

- Une jonque ?

- Oui voilà ! S'exclama le mousse avec une mine réjouie …

- Est-ce que ses voiles étaient rouges ? Demanda Jack qui savait pourtant déjà la réponse sans pour autant se l'avouer

- Oui Captain.

- Sors d'ici . Ordonna Jack

Une fois seul, le regard de Jack se voila un instant, le ramenant au souvenir d'un passé avec lequel il avait cru en avoir fini. L'image d'une jeune femme lui revint, ses doux yeux gris voilés par la mort… Une femme que Jack avait prise pour se venger et dont le sang avait inondé le riche tapis sur lequel il lui avait l'amour… Une femme qu'un amant jaloux avait tuée froidement …

Jack sentit son cœur battre follement en réalisant ce qu'il avait refusé de s'avouer jusqu'à présent. Il se précipita vers le pont, pressant ses hommes

- Dépêchez vous tas de chiens !

- On a un cap ? S'étonna Pintel

- Singapour . Se borna à répondre Jack en prenant la barre

Le cœur serré, Jack sortit son compas, songeant à Elizabeth se dirigeant dans la direction opposée.

- Je la sauverais Lizzie … Murmura-t-il, se persuadant que d'une manière ou d'une autre sa femme réussirait à se sortir des griffes de la compagnie … Elizabeth était pleine de ressources…sa fille était encore inexpérimentée…

Le cœur lourd Jack prit la barre du Pearl alors que ses anciens démons le rattrapaient, seul à nouveau …


	4. Au Purgatoire ? Ou de retour en enfer ?

_**Coucou, voici la suite avec quelques éclaircissements sur le personnage de Julia … j'espère que vous aimerez. Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 2**

Elle ignorait depuis combien de temps elle se trouvait dans cet endroit … La terreur qu'elle ressentait annihilait toute notion de temps, de lieu ou autres considérations matérielles… Sans réussir à s'expliquer comment une telle chose était possible, Julia se trouvait à nouveau dans la jungle indienne, les arbres semblant se refermer sur elle, jusqu'à l'étouffer …

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, souhaitant par-dessus tout trouver une échappatoire aux souvenirs qui l'assaillaient sans relâche… Les cris de rage des révoltés alors qu'ils envahissaient leur demeure luxueuse se mêlaient dans son esprit aux râles d'agonie qu'avait du pousser sa mère lorsqu'ils l'avaient transpercée d'un coup de sabre rageur, poussés par leur haine envers ceux qui occupaient leur pays, s'appropriant leurs richesses…

Les larmes roulèrent sur les joues fraîches de Julia à mesure que les souvenirs lui revenaient. Elle avait vu son père mourir sous ses yeux, le vieil homme traîné dans la cour de leur maison par une horde d'hommes pétris de haine qui l'avait forcé à s'agenouiller avant de le décapiter d'un geste brutal. Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra en songeant à son fiancé, Matthew, acculé dans un coin de leur jardin, son beau visage figé dans la mort …

Julia gémit, tentant de repousser les fantômes de cette journée qui l'assaillaient sans relâche depuis que le monstre tentaculaire l'avait projetée dans ce lieu. Sans succès ….. Inexorablement, les souvenirs revenaient la hanter, lui faisant revivre sans cesse la journée qu'elle avait tout fait pour oublier. Julia poussa un cri de détresse alors qu'autour d'elle le paysage se modifiait à nouveau, la ramenant là bas ….

Elle n'était pas là lorsque les révoltés étaient arrivés … Elle et sa petite sœur alors à peine âgée de neuf ans s'étaient rendues chez une amie de la petite fille. A cet instant, dans cet endroit si éloigné du monde qu'elle avait toujours connu, Julia pouvait de nouveau sentir l'odeur des gâteaux dont elles s'étaient régalées et son bras lui semblait encore lourd du panier chargé que leurs hôtes leur avaient remis pour leurs parents.

Ce jour là, comme à son habitude,Lisa, sa sœur, marchait devant elle et avait été la première à pénétrer dans la cour au milieu de laquelle leur père était sur le point d'être exécuté. Il avait tourné la tête dans leur direction et Julia se rappellerait jusqu'à la fin de son existence l'expression de son regard alors qu'il lui hurlait d'emmener Lisa loin, de la protéger…

Elle avait laissé tomber son panier, les victuailles se répandant sur le sol de terre battue , et s'était précipitée vers Lisa, saisissant la main de la petite fille avant de se mettre à courir en direction de la forêt dense qui bordait leur propriété. Et cette fois encore, Julia pouvait entendre le bruit des pas de ceux qui, venant de tuer leur père, s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite.

La jeune fille regarda la végétation qui l'entourait, si semblable à celle de l'Inde … Sans y penser, elle referma sa main sur le vide, imaginant encore sentir la poigne menue de Lisa dans la sienne … Elles avaient courus. Et la petite fille était tombée. Julia étouffa un gémissement en se rappelant de cet instant terrible où elle ne s'était pas retournée, où elle avait lâché la main de Lisa, continuant à courir vers le couvert des arbres et l'abri qu'il lui procurerait . Rien n'avait ralenti sa course terrifiée, pas même le hurlement de douleur de sa petite sœur lorsque, faute d'armes, ils lui avaient écrasé la tête en la frappant sur le sol pierreux.

Comme lors de cette terrible journée, Julia retint sa respiration, se retrouvant à nouveau dissimulée sous les feuillages, pendant que les hommes la cherchaient, une expression haineuse sur le visage tandis qu'elle se mordait les lèvres au sang pour ne pas crier.

Elle y était restée des heures, repliée sur elle-même, tremblant de peur mais décidée à vivre. Les hommes étaient partis depuis longtemps lorsqu'elle s'était décidée à sortir, reprenant le chemin de ce qui avait été son foyer. Elle se souvint avoir progressé lentement dans les ténèbres de la nuit, buttant sur le corps supplicié de Lisa avant de franchir avec hésitation la grille de sa maison. Les voisins, les autres notables anglais étaient tous là, portant des torches et s'efforçant de rassembler les corps de sa famille. En un coup d'œil, Julia avait vu son père sur le sol, la tête à présent séparée du corps, sa mère à ses cotés à demi coupée en deux …. Lorsqu'il l'avait reconnue, le père de Matthew, les larmes roulant sur ses joues parcheminées l'avait longuement serrée dans ses bras tandis que derrière lui, elle apercevait le corps de son fiancé à jamais figé dans la mort …

Julia sanglota bruyamment. Du fond de l'endroit où elle se trouvait à présent il lui semblait pouvoir sentir les remugles de sang séché et de sueur … Une voix s'éleva dans le silence de son esprit et, terrifiée, elle reconnut celle du vieil homme

- Oh ma chérie … Mon dieu ne restez pas ici … Ce qui s'est passé est terrible … Nous nous sommes beaucoup inquiété pour vous. Savez-vous où est Lisa ?

- Lisa ? Non … non … Je l'ignore. Avait elle répondu, chassant loin d'elle le cri d'incompréhension de sa sœur lorsqu'elle l'avait laissée derrière elle ….

Soudainement, le décor disparut, la laissant tremblante de peur et de honte au souvenir de sa lâcheté mais ne pouvant toutefois contenir un soupir de soulagement.

Will, le regard brillant, s'approcha d'elle, ses tentacules glissant sur son visage lisse.

- Je suis revenu.

Julia le regarda avec effroi.

- Vous êtes venu pour me punir … Pour Lisa. S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton rempli de détresse. Mais je ne pouvais pas la sauver !! Elle était tombée … Je ne pouvais pas !!!! Hurla-t-elle

Will la regarda sans comprendre avant de la frapper avec violence

- Tais toi ! Ordonna-t-il . Tu n'as pas à pleurer … Tu ne lui ressembles plus quand tu te comportes ainsi.

Julia, la lèvre légèrement entaillée par le coup, le regarda sans comprendre, ses larmes se tarissant alors qu'en elle s'élevait à nouveau cette terreur sans nom à cause de laquelle elle avait fui en Inde…. Comme sur le navire qui la ramenait lors de l'attaque des pirates.

Les yeux noisette de Will la détaillèrent tandis qu'il levait un de ses tentacules vers son visage, essuyant le sang sur ses lèvres.

- Je l'ai perdue …. Mais toi … Toi tu es ma seconde chance.

Julia recula en sentant la caresse visqueuse du tentacule sur sa peau fraîche et Will lui sourit avec cruauté.

- Ne t'en fait pas … Je ne vais pas te forcer … Je ne ferais pas deux fois la même erreur …

- Laissez moi sortir … S'il vous plait…. Implora Julia.

Will la considéra un instant.

- Te laisser sortir ? Pour qu'à ton tour tu me quittes ? Pour que tu te jettes toi aussi dans les bras de ce pirate … Non jamais… tu resteras ici. Dans cet endroit tu es à moi, tu es en sécurité… Belle et pure jusqu'à la fin des temps ….

Julia le regarda en tremblant.

- Je vous en prie … faites que ça s'arrête … Je ne peux plus supporter sa voix, ses cris , leurs hurlements !!!

Will sourit avec cruauté

- Tu t'y feras …. Je reviendrais te voir …. Je ne te presserais pas . Lorsque tu seras prête tu seras à moi .

- Jamais. Murmura Julia, le fixant d'un air dégoûté.

- Elle aussi disait ça à son sujet …. On ne peut pas croire une femme… Et tu lui ressembles tellement. Répondit Will.

Julia frissonna.

- Je ne comprends pas ….

- Ça viendra …. Souffla Will. Je te laisse … Mes hommes m'appellent … Je reviendrais. Promit il alors qu'il s'estompait

Tremblante, Julia le regarda disparaître avant d'hurler …. Il était parti… Le cauchemar de ses souvenirs ; lui, était revenu .

*

Sur le pont du Hollandais Volant, Will se dirigea avec fureur vers son père.

- Comment oses tu m'interrompre, m'appeler alors que je suis avec _elle_

Bill secoua la tête tristement

- Elle n'est pas Elizabeth, Will … Ne fait pas ça … Tu ne veux pas que l'histoire recommence n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Répondit Will d'un air malsain. C'est pour ça que je ne l'exposerais pas au monde. Je ne ferais pas avec l'erreur que j'ai fait avec Elizabeth.

Bill secoua la tête, lui désignant Beckett qui arpentait le pont comme une âme en peine, secouant la tête en murmurant des mots qui n'avaient de sens que pour lui, perdu dans son enfer personnel

- C'est ça que tu veux pour elle ? Qu'elle aussi devienne folle ? Qu'elle revive sans cesse ses pires cauchemars, ses blessures les plus profondes dans cet endroit maudit que tu appelles ton Purgatoire ?

- Tout le monde souffre. Se borna à répondre Will . C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Bill le saisit par le bras, le regard implorant.

- Will mon gars … Ne laisse pas ce navire l'emporter sur toi. Tu es quelqu'un de bien dans le fond je le sais . Souviens toi d'Elizabeth … Tu lui as donné ton cœur pour qu'elle puisse vivre. Fait preuve de la même compassion avec celle-ci.

- Je n'ai plus de cœur à donner. Répondit froidement Will. Mais tu as raison sur ce Beckett … Il ne m'est pas utile et n'appartient pas à mon navire. Débarque le.

- Quoi ? Demanda Bill, incrédule.

- Tu as bien compris … Je fais preuve de compassion. Se moqua Will. Je lui rends sa liberté.

Sans attendre de réponse de son père, Will entra dans sa cabine et se tourna vers son orgue. Une expression douloureuse contracta son visage tandis qu'il s'installait devant l'instrument, faisant retentir la musique. Will plaqua les accords rageusement, ne trouvant pas la paix que la musique lui procurait habituellement. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il ne parvint pas à atteindre la porteuse de son cœur … Et au lieu de la douceur habituelle du bonheur d'Elizabeth qui seule réussissait à apaiser son âme il ne ressentit qu'une terreur sourde teintée de peine qui, à mesure que les accords enflaient, nourrissait sa haine ….


	5. Etre une femme ou rester une enfant

_**Lol voilà on avance et vous allez faire connaissance ici avec un nouveau personnage … j'espère qu'elle vous plaira .**_

**Chapitre 3**

Dans la cabine luxueuse dans laquelle elle avait été jetée après l'enlèvement dont elle avait été la victime, Kiara attendait, légèrement tremblante mais l'arme à la main. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir , lorsque sur le Black Pearl, les hommes chinois étaient arrivés, tuant tout ceux qui tombaient sous le fer de leurs armes, la laissant seule, en vie avant de l'emmener sur ce navire.

Depuis, Kiara n'avait vu personne et n'avait pu déceler aucune faille dans le capitonnage de la cabine dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Non loin d'elle, reposait un kimono richement décoré aux teintes délicates qu'elle effleura doucement du bout des doigts. Elle ignorait l'identité de son ravisseur mais avait compris que le Pearl n'avait pas été attaqué par hasard, restait à savoir ce qu'il voulait …

La porte de sa cabine s'ouvrit avec un grincement, laissant le passage à un homme d'une haute stature portant un bol de riz et suivi par deux servantes. En un coup d'œil, Kiara évalua la situation, glissant sa main sur sa jambe et en extirpant le poignard, que , sur les conseils de son père, elle portait toujours à la cheville.

L'homme lui sourit avec méchanceté avant de poser le bol, détournant son regard d'elle. Kiara n'attendait que cela, d'une brusque détente elle fut sur lui, appuyant d'une main qui ne tremblait pas sa lame sur sa gorge.

- Dit aux femmes de partir. Ordonna-t-elle.

L'homme secoua la tête avant de lui donner un coup de coude brutal qui la désarma.

- Le Capitaine Feng avait parié que vous feriez ça … Dit il en pointant son pistolet sur la nuque de la jeune fille.

Kiara posa son regard charbonneux sur lui, la lèvre tremblante de rage

- Qu'attendez vous pour me tuer ?

- Le Capitaine ne souhaite pas votre mort … Du moins pas dans l'immédiat … Vous allez manger et laisser ces femmes vous préparer. Ensuite vous saurez. Dit il sobrement en la repoussant vers le centre de la pièce. Si vous désobéissez vous mourrez. Lentement. Douloureusement .

Kiara, tremblante de peur cette fois, se laissa à nouveau enfermer, les servantes l'apprêtant sans un mot.

Au bout d'un moment, les femmes s'effacèrent, laissant la place à un homme imposant dont le visage couturé de cicatrices paraissait sans age. Il posa un regard froid sur elle, détaillant les courbes de son corps d'une manière qui la poussa à replier ses bras autour d'elle en guise de protection

- On vous disait belle . Je ne pensais pas que ce fut à ce point. Commença-t-il au grand étonnement de Kiara

- Qui êtes vous ?Que voulez vous de moi ? Et pourquoi m'avoir emmenée ici !!

- Que voilà beaucoup de questions … Je me nomme Sao Feng et ce navire est l'Empress. Quand ce que je veux de vous … et bien il est plutôt question de votre mari. Répondit il avec dureté.

- Mon mari ???? Mais … vous devez faire erreur car je n'en ai pas ! S'exclama Kiara

Le visage de Sao Feng se contracta alors qu'il la saisissait à la gorge

- Ne cherchez pas à m'abuser Madame Sparrow…. Jack a commis jadis l'erreur de me sous estimer … Je constate que vous ne paraissez pas plus intelligente que lui.

Kiara plongea son regard furibond dans le sien…. Bien sur cet homme la prenait pour sa mère …. Elizabeth Sparrow, celle dans l'ombre de laquelle elle était forcée de vivre une fois de plus.

- Je ne suis pas Elizabeth Sparrow … Apparemment vous vous êtes trompé.. Ironisa-t-elle alors qu'il desserrait son étreinte sur son cou.

Sao Feng lui sourit sans douceur.

- Allons on vous dit rouée mais vous faites mentir votre réputation par ce stratagème grotesque. Votre blondeur vous trahit ainsi que votre visage ….

Kiara le toisa un instant avant de relever sa manche d'un geste brutal

- Puisque vous connaissez si bien Elizabeth vous devriez savoir qu'elle porte la marque des pirates sur son bras. Dit elle en dévoilant sa peau lisse

Sao Feng la regarda, tremblant de rage avant de la gifler.

- Tai !! Hurla-t-il tandis que Kiara retombait sur le sol, les larmes aux yeux sous la douleur cuisante de l'humiliation

L'homme qui lui avait apporté sa nourriture apparut avec diligence et Feng le regarda furieux

- Ce n'est pas la femme que je voulais !

- Capitaine … elle, elle était dans la cabine … Commença Tai

- Silence ! Ordonna Feng avant de lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux, le faisant taire à jamais

Terrifiée, Kiara se recroquevilla sur elle-même, alors que le pistolet fumant à la main, Feng se tournait vers elle.

- Alors qui es tu ? Sa maîtresse ? Ce serait presque mieux… Ricana Feng

- Non ! S'exclama-t-elle outrée. Je suis sa fille .. Kiara.

Sao Feng laissa retomber ses bras, détaillant son visage

- Sa fille …. Murmura-t-il.

Kiara, le cœur battant, le dévisagea

- Oui sa fille !!!! Leur fille ! Celle qui n'existe pour personne à côté de la parfaite Elizabeth qui ne vieillit jamais et à qui tous obéissent !!! Tellement ignorée que même vous ne semblez pas connaître son existence !!! Débita-t-elle laissant s'écouler la colère qui grondait en elle depuis son enfance avant de le repousser violemment

Sao Feng eut un vague sourire qu'il réprima à la hâte devant sa fougue … La jeune fille n'avait pas peur de lui, ça lui plaisait …

- Quelle importance. Lui dit il en suivant du regard ses courbes. Ce que je prévoyais pour la mère ira tout aussi bien pour la fille …

Kiara frémit avant de plonger ses yeux sombres, héritage paternel dans ceux de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Et que prévoyiez vous donc pour elle ? La tuer ? et bien allez y !

Sao Feng sourit franchement cette fois et la poussa contre le mur, maintenant fermement ses poignets

- Non … pas tout de suite … D'abord je veux voir le visage de ton père alors que je serais sur toi …. Offerte … Une fois que Jack Sparrow aura assisté à ça je pourrais te tuer … Sous ses yeux. Alors Elle sera vengée tout comme l'outrage…

Kiara eut une moue désabusée …

- Vous pouvez attendre longtemps dans ce cas … Mon père ne viendra pas… Ma mère est la seule qui l'intéresse quand à me voir offerte … Cela n'arrivera jamais .

Sao Feng la fixa, son ongle noir semblable à une serre suivant la ligne de son cou avant de s'écarter.

- Nous verrons cela … Dit il avant de sortir, la laissant seule à nouveau.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Kiara se laissa glisser sur le sol, cherchant désespérément une solution et souhaitant ne pas se tromper sur son père … Elle avait eu le temps de voir le déroulement du combat lorsqu'ils avaient attaqués le navire de la Compagnie et avait entendu le cri d'horreur de sa mère alors que cette dernière suppliait Jack de la sauver elle .. La mâchoire de Kiara se contracta à ce souvenir… Bien sur Lizzie Sparrow savait se sortir de toutes les situations seule… Par contre, elle, Kiara était unanimement considérée comme une petite chose fragile et incapable de se défendre… Une honte pour des parents si prestigieux.

Seulement elle savait que son père ne viendrait pas …Pas si comme elle le soupçonnait sa mère avait été prise par la Compagnie des Indes. Parce que depuis qu'elle était enfant, la seule personne qui réussissait à capter l'attention du Capitaine Jack Sparrow était sa femme …. Sa mère. A dix sept ans, Kiara souffrait de vivre dans l'ombre de cette dernière dont le visage gardait la beauté de la jeunesse grâce au cœur du Capitaine du Hollandais Volant qui battait dans sa poitrine … Personne ne connaissait Kiara car elle était insignifiante… Même son ravisseur ne voulait pas vraiment d'elle mais de sa mère comme tout ceux qu'elle connaissait. A cette pensée, Kiara laissa rouler une larme amère sur sa joue avant de s'endormir comme l'enfant qu'elle était encore un peu …

Plus tard, elle ouvrit les yeux, légèrement éblouie par la lumière de la chandelle qui brillait à ses côtés. La jeune fille recula brutalement en rencontrant de plein fouet le regard cruel de Sao Feng . Un coup d'œil autour d'elle lui suffit pour constater qu'elle se trouvait à présent dans un lit richement ouvragé et un gémissement lui échappa alors qu'elle imaginait milles choses. Sao Feng sourit brièvement

- Je ne t'ai pas touchée Kiara Sparrow . Je te l'ai dit je tiens à ce que tu t'offres à moi …

- Tu peux attendre longtemps l'ami. Grogna-t-elle pour elle-même à demi rassurée.

Sao serra les poings devant sa familiarité avant de reprendre d'un ton qui se voulait aimable.

- Tu le feras … ne serait ce que pour me montrer que tu es à la hauteur de ta mère …

Le regard de Kiara se voila de rage.

- Je ne suis pas stupide… Et jamais je ne m'offrirais à un homme tel que vous ! Si vous le voulez vraiment il faudra le prendre … seulement ça anéantira tout vos petits projets. Dit elle en arborant un petit sourire.

Feng la fixa longuement et arracha la couverture qui la recouvrait d'un geste brusque.

- Tu devrais faire attention petite … Je ne suis pas ton père. Dit il d'un ton menaçant.

Kiara frissonna, cherchant désespérément du regard de quoi se défendre tandis que Sao Feng venait sur elle, son haleine caressant la sienne.

- Je suis disposé à attendre que tu sois prête … Quelques jours … alors décide toi vite car si à notre arrivée à Singapour tu n'es pas volontaire …. Les conditions de ton séjour connaîtront une baisse de confort notable … Pour le reste .. Sache que j'aurais ce que je désire de toute manière… Je me demande comment ton père réagira en t'entendant hurler lorsque je te ferais femme … Sais tu petite Kiara … qu'aucune douleur n'est comparable à celle-ci lorsque aucune précaution n'est prise ?

La jeune fille détourna le visage, les yeux embués par les larmes. Il était plus fort qu'elle et déjà elle sentait son corps peser sur le sien à travers l 'étoffe de leurs vêtements. Le regard halluciné, Sao Feng la força à le regarder

- Un acompte. Dit il avant d'écraser sa bouche sur la sienne

Les yeux de Kiara s'agrandirent alors qu'elle sentait sa langue tenter de se frayer un passage entre ses lèvres et sans réfléchir elle lança son genou en avant le plus fort qu'elle put. La bouche de Sao Feng s'écarta de la sienne alors qu'un cri de douleur et de rage mêlées lui échappait

D'un geste brusque, le pirate sortit son sabre et l'éleva au dessus de sa tête prêt à frapper. Terrorisée, tremblante, Kiara ferma les yeux, un sanglot lui échappant. Sao Feng les mains tremblantes de rage la considéra un moment avant d'abaisser lentement son arme.

- Tu n'es qu'une petite fille … Dit il avec mépris. Tu as la nuit pour décider si tu veux être une femme et connaître le plaisir ou si tu veux rester une enfant et connaître la déchirure.

Sans rien ajouter de plus, il se releva et remis son sabre dans son fourreau avant de sortir.

- Bonne nuit petite Kiara.


	6. Une proposition acceptée

_**Voilà la suite … on continue avec Kiara Sparrow lol …. J'espère que vous aimerez !**_

**Chapitre 4**

Kiara n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil. Toute la nuit elle n'avait cessé de repenser aux mots de son ravisseur. Le Capitaine Sao Feng …. Elle avait déjà compris qu'invoquer le droit de pourparlers serait inutile, l'homme ne semblant pas sensible aux règles de la piraterie. La manière dont il s'était comporté avec elle le lui avait prouvé. Le tuer semblait également exclu et Kiara ne s'en sentait pas capable de toute façon… Les genoux repliés autour d'elle, elle regarda l'horizon, songeant à ce qu'elle devait faire. En réalité l'avenir s'ouvrait sous de biens sombres auspices, résister et être prise ou alors accepter et être prise tout de même…

Kiara soupira lourdement. Bien sur elle aurait pu s'ouvrir les veines ou autre chose dans ce genre mais elle n'avait pas envie de mourir, pas plus que de se retrouver sous le corps lourd de Sao Feng du reste… Elle grimaça en songeant à son père dont son ravisseur voulait si désespérément se venger. Le grand Capitaine Jack Sparrow… Un homme froid, distant, à la discipline de fer sous des dehors nonchalants… Bien sur selon Gibbs, son second , Jack n'avait pas toujours été ainsi mais pour Kiara c'était le père qu'elle avait toujours connu. Une seule personne parvenait à le sortir de sa froideur, la seule aussi a allumer une étincelle de fierté dans les yeux du pirate. Sa mère Elizabeth…

D'elle, Kiara tenait sa blondeur et les traits d'un visage que son père qualifiait d'aristocratique sans pour autant l'en aimer plus. Elle savait au fond d'elle-même que Jack Sparrow n'était pas fier d'elle, parce qu'elle n'était pas comme sa mère. Elle n'était pas une combattante, pas une femme que son père pourrait admirer. Pourtant familiarisée depuis l'enfance avec le maniement de l'épée, Kiara ne savait toujours pas se battre correctement et la rapidité avec laquelle le second de Feng l'avait désarmée la veille le prouvait bien…

Son visage se crispa en imaginant la grimace qu'aurait fait son père en la voyant désarmée aussi vite, la déception qu'elle aurait lu immanquablement dans son regard...

Coupant court à ses réflexions, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement et le cœur battant, Kiara vit apparaître Sao Feng. Le capitaine de l'Empress, la tenue couverte d'un sang dont Kiara préférait ignorer la provenance paraissait encore plus impressionnant que la veille, son épée sanglante cognant ses flancs.

- Bonjour petite fille. Se moqua-t-il. Alors as-tu réfléchi ?

Kiara grimaça en réalisant que ses pensées l'avaient amenée bien loin de son problème actuel.

- Je… Commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre, ignorant ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

Sao Feng eut un mince sourire alors qu'il posait ses yeux d'une noirceur d'encre sur elle.

- Tu quoi ?

Kiara, les larmes aux yeux, baissa brusquement la tête, consternée de se voir pleurer devant lui comme une enfant… Encore une chose que sa mère n'aurait jamais faite à sa place et qui ferait rougir de honte son père.

- Dépêches toi Kiara, ma patience a des limites.

Kiara releva le visage, espérant paraître sure d'elle.

- Je ne veux pas que vous me touchiez . Si vous faites ça … je .. Je me tuerais

- Et tu crois que ta vie a de l'importance pour moi ? Ricana Sao Feng

- Elle n'en a pour personne de toute manière. Répondit elle sans réfléchir, submergée une fois encore par la colère.

Sao Feng la regarda, intéressé par sa réponse

- Tu ressembles à ton père sans lui ressembler … C'est surprenant … Dis moi petite fille d'où vient cette colère en toi ?

Kiara les poings serrés le fixa ouvertement, toute peur envolée alors que sa rage grandissait lentement.

- Peut être du fait que je me retrouve prisonnière d'un vieux pirate dégoûtant qui cherche à assouvir ses fantasmes sur ma mère mais qui est prêt à se contenter de moi, faute de mieux !!!

Sao sourit lentement, ignorant l'insulte

- Et qu'est-ce qui te gêne le plus ? Que je veuille te prendre … ou que j'ai dit vouloir prendre ta mère ?

Le visage de Kiara se voila un instant et elle avança vers lui, un éclat meurtrier dans le regard

- Peut être est-ce tout simplement le principe qui me déplait ! Et vous … vous me dégoûtez, vous êtes méprisable, sans honneur, sans respect pour quoi que ce soit ! Dit elle avant de le gifler à la volée .

Sao Feng détourna la tête, sa mâchoire se contractant sous le coup.

- Tu n'aurais pas du faire ça … Gronda-t-il

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ? Vous allez me violer pour ça ? Ou me tuer ? Je ne vois pas ce que ça changera dans vos plans !

Avec rapidité Sao Feng, la saisit par le cou, la plaquant au mur.

- Cette fois ça suffit !

A demi étranglée mais trop en colère pour avoir peur, Kiara se saisit prestement du sabre qui pendait au coté de son agresseur, le tirant de son fourreau. Elle allait frapper lorsque la main de Feng déserta son cou pour son poignet le tordant sans pitié

- Plus sauvage que le père… Commenta-t-il en continuant à tordre son poignet .

Kiara poussa un gémissement de douleur avant de lâcher son arme.

- Tu manques de technique. On voit que tu n'as jamais tué. Dit calmement Sao en la relâchant

- Peut être ai-je décidé de commencer maintenant… Grogna Kiara, refoulant ses larmes de douleur.

Sao Feng la regarda avec ironie

- Ton père ne t'a pas appris à tuer ? Pourtant c'est quelque chose qu'il sait fort bien faire … Murmura-t-il le regard vague.

Kiara le fixa haineusement

- Dans ce cas il aurait du vous tuer vous !

- Ce n'est qu'un lâche ton père … Pour se venger de moi il a séduit ma maîtresse au lieu de se battre en homme.

La jeune fille accusa le coup, peinant à imaginer son père sans sa mère.

- A cause de ça , j'ai du la tuer. Ajouta Sao Feng avec froideur. Tu es là pour la remplacer.

- Mon père n'est pas lâche. Se borna à répondre Kiara. C'est vous qui l'êtes pour avoir tuer une femme parce qu'elle ne vous aimait pas.

Sao Feng éclata de rire.

- Qui te parle d'amour petite fille … Ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'ai tuée mais parce qu'elle m'appartenait et qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de donner son corps à un autre.

Kiara frissonna en songeant à quel point cet homme était différent de son père

- Les êtres humains n'appartiennent à personne Capitaine Feng. Et pour ce qui me concerne je ne serais jamais votre.

- Tu as du courage petite fille … Mais ça ne suffira pas à te sauver.

Kiara se détourna, cherchant une issue du regard, le cœur lourd en réalisant à quel point Sao Feng était inhumain.

- Tu as de la chance de ne pas être ta mère.. Si c'était Elizabeth Sparrow que j'avais devant moi elle serait déjà mienne …

- Oh et que me vaut un tel traitement de faveur ? Ironisa Kiara

- Ce n'est pas une faveur … Ta mère est une femme, elle. Au lieu de chercher à me tuer par des ruses grossières, elle se serait donnée en espérant réussir à m'attendrir et gagner du temps. Répondit froidement Sao. Mais toi tu n'es qu'une enfant …

Kiara rougit sous l'insulte qui traduisait si bien ses propres pensées. Ses mains tremblèrent à la pensée de sa mère… Sao Feng avait probablement raison … Elle se serait donnée, espérant le poignarder dans son lit et s'enfuir ensuite. Parce qu'il fallait laisser ça à Elizabeth Sparrow … elle ferait n'importe quoi pour rejoindre son mari

- Ce soir tu seras à moi. De gré ou de force. Asséna Sao Feng en rangeant posément son arme. Il est temps que quelqu'un te traite comme tu le mérites.

- Alors ce soir je serais morte. Tenta Kiara.

Sao sourit légèrement

- Je ne crois pas non… Mais si c'était le cas… Et bien il reste toujours ta mère. Ricana-t-il avant de sortir la laissant seule.

Les heures passèrent vite pour Kiara, des heures d'angoisses, espérant tour à tour que son père vienne la sauver puis qu'il ne vienne pas … Sao Feng lui causait une peur intense, irraisonnée…. Si son père venait, il le tuerait ou pire il prendrait sa mère et ça, elle le savait, ça blesserait Jack plus qu'aucune arme. Kiara grimaça alors qu'elle réalisait avec consternation qu'elle n'avait pas réellement le choix… Elle devrait l'affronter, tenter sa chance quitte à perdre mais au moins elle aurait essayé…

Elle se retourna à peine quand Sao Feng, changé , fit son entrée dans sa cabine

- Toujours vivante ? Railla-t-il

- Comme vous le voyez. Répondit Kiara.

Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'elle levait son regard sombre vers celui de son geôlier

- J'ai réfléchi …. J'accepte votre proposition. Dit elle avec effort. Puisqu'il parait impossible de s'y soustraire… Ajouta-t-elle avec une moue écoeurée.

- Voilà un choix bien raisonnable petite fille … J'espère que tu ne projettes pas de me tuer pendant mon sommeil parce que tu n'en auras pas l'occasion. Se moqua Sao Feng en voyant la rougeur envahir le visage de Kiara , lui indiquant qu'il avait deviné juste.

Rouge de honte, Kiara se força à relever le menton, imaginant que c'était ce que sa mère aurait fait.

- Et bien allez y .

Sao Feng, interdit, la dévisagea.

- Et bien ? Demanda Kiara une lueur de défi dans le regard, laissant sa colère la submerger, remplaçant sa terreur

- Déshabille toi.

Le regard rivé au sien, Kiara laissa tomber ses vêtements un à un avant de s'allonger sur le lit, une simple rougeur montrant sa gêne.

- Voilà. Souffla-t-elle.

Avec lenteur, Sao Feng défit son propre vêtement, découvrant son torse couvert de cicatrices avant de se retrouver nu devant elle

- Le moment est venu petite fille… Murmura-t-il en venant sur elle.

Kiara frissonna, chassant la pensée de ce qui allait se produire

- Nous ne sommes pas là pour parler. Dit elle d'un ton tranchant avant de fermer les yeux, serrant ses paupières le plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

Elle se mordit la lèvre en sentant la main griffue de Sao Feng se poser sur son ventre, luttant pour étouffer le sanglot qui montait dans sa gorge.

- Faites vite. Grinça-t-elle.

La main de Sao Feng se retira et Kiara retint son souffle dans l'attente de la déchirure lorsqu'il lui volerait son innocence. Mais rien de ne vint… Kiara ouvrit les yeux, découvrant avec surprise le pirate en train de se rhabiller.

Sao Feng tremblant de rage mal contenue la regarda

- Lorsque je prends une femme. Soit elle me supplie de le faire, soit elle m'implore de la laisser. Elle ne reste pas ainsi !

Kiara, masquant son soulagement , s'empara du drap, dissimulant son corps avec promptitude.

- J'ai dit que je ne résisterais pas. Je n'ai jamais dit que j'y prendrais plaisir. Persifla-t-elle. Vous m'avez forcée à vous obéir, vous m'avez enlevée et mise devant le fait accompli. J'ai choisi de vous laisser faire puisque vous êtes plus fort que moi, mais vous n'aurez rien de plus. Pas de résistance, pas de cris et encore moi de plaisir. Ajouta-t-elle avec une moue dégoûtée.

Le visage de Sao Feng se contracta à ces paroles.

- Tu n'es qu'une enfant qui ne sait pas de quoi elle parle.

Kiara le regarda avec insolence.

- Je ne suis surtout pas ma mère qui oui tenterait sûrement de vous séduire pour rejoindre mon père. … Je ne me vautrerais pas dans ce lit avec vous. Si vous voulez me prendre faites le … Mais ce n'est que mon corps que vous aurez rien de plus ! Vous me dégoûtez

- Et tu me hais … Ajouta Sao Feng avec un sourire

- Non … pour vous haïr il faudrait que vous ayez de l'importance à mes yeux. Mais vous n'en avez aucune. Asséna Kiara durement.

Sao Feng tremblant de rage lutta contre l'envie de la prendre sauvagement. Il avait compris qu'elle ne le supplierait pas et le moment venu il voulait que Jack Sparrow la voit gémissante sous lui que ce soit de plaisir ou de douleur… Avec un dernier regard chargé de haine vers la jeune fille qui osait lui tenir tête plus qu'aucune autre ne l'avait fait, Sao Feng claqua la porte de la cabine, la refermant à clef.

Sur le lit, enroulée dans ses draps, Kiara tremblante, se laissa aller aux larmes qu'elle retenait depuis le début de la journée… Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait fait mais elle avait réussi à lui échapper … pour l'instant …


	7. Le forgeron et la serveuse

_**Lol un peu de douceur et on pose l'histoire avec de nouveaux personnages … Vous connaissez Kiara Sparrow, il est temps de rencontrer son frère . Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 5**

Ignorant totalement la situation dans laquelle se trouvait sa sœur et sa mère, Dominic Sparrow remontait paisiblement la rue animée de Tortuga, une épée flambante pendant à sa taille. Le jeune homme salua d'un signe de tête certains de ses aînés, aussi sur de lui que pouvait l'être son père. Secouant ses boucles d'un noir de jais, Dominic poussa la porte de son échoppe d'un geste assuré et sourit en constatant que rien n'avait bougé et que le feu qu'il avait allumé dans sa forge avant de sortir brûlait encore .

Dominic, un large sourire aux lèvres s'avança vers les lames qui l'attendaient prêtes à être déformées pour mieux répondre aux exigences des pirates avant d'embrasser la pièce du regard. Sa forge. Il avait gagné le bâtiment dans une partie de dés quelques mois auparavant, partie qui lui aurait valu une bonne rouste si son adversaire avait été en état de réaliser que les dés étaient pipés. Ensuite une autre partie lui avait permis de s'emparer du navire à l'aide duquel il avait réquisitionné le matériel nécessaire à son installation. Avec un soupir, Dominic se rappela l'abordage brutal qu'il avait mené victorieusement …. Nul doute que si ses parents l'avaient vu, ils auraient été fiers de lui … Dominic n'avait tué personne, pas le moindre marin de la Compagnie préférant la ruse à la violence .

Frappant sur sa lame, un sourire lointain aux lèvres, Dominic évoqua la réaction de ses parents en apprenant qu'il ne souhaitait pas suivre leurs traces, préférant la vie de forgeron à celle de pirate. Le plus étonnant était que ça s'était mieux passé avec son père, Jack se contentant de soupirer bruyamment avant de lui signaler dans la même phrase sa déception et son désir de bonheur pour lui …

- Je ne pense pas que forger des armes pour des pirates soit digne du futur Capitaine Sparrow … mais si c'est ça que tu veux je ne m'y opposerais pas. Avait dit son père sans parvenir à masquer sa grimace.

Sa mère n'avait même pas essayé. Dominic s'était approché d'elle avec aisance, arborant le sourire de son père pour lui annoncer qu'il avait décidé d'opter pour une voie plus « recommandable » plus semblable à celle de la famille de la jeune fille qu'avait été Elizabeth, sûr qu'elle serait heureuse de ne pas avoir à craindre pour sa vie. Le début avait été facile, sa mère le taquinant même sur une éventuelle fille qui aurait motivé son choix puis en une fraction de seconde tout avait basculé…. Elle avait fondu en larmes, ses sanglots l'étouffant presque, pleurant comme jamais Dominic ne l'avait vu faire…

Il s'était retrouvé impuissant alors ne comprenant pas d'où venait ce chagrin jusqu'à ce que son père arrive . Jack lui avait jeté un de ses regards noirs qu'il réservait habituellement pour leurs ennemis tandis qu'Elizabeth s'accrochait nerveusement à sa veste, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- Jack… Dominic il… il … Avait elle balbutié

- Je sais, calme toi mon ange. S'était borné à répondre Jack en la serrant contre lui et en chassant son fils d'un regard.

Longtemps après, sa mère était sortie, son visage aussi calme qu'à l'accoutumée et Dominic avait renoncé à lui demander ce qui l'embêtait tant il avait été impressionné par ses sanglots. La seule chose qu'il avait compris avant de sortir c'était les mots qu'elle avait chuchoté à son père, d'une voix brisée

- _Un forgeron Jack … tu te rends compte …. Un forgeron …._

Depuis Dominic avait beau chercher il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait affoler sa mère à ce point . En vérité, il connaissait peu de choses sur ses parents, sachant seulement que sa mère avait été la fille du Gouverneur de Port Royal avant de rencontrer son père et qu'à l'issue d'une attaque de la Compagnie des Indes elle avait été blessée à mort. Ainsi son père et Tia Dalma avaient donné à Elizabeth le cœur du Capitaine du Hollandais Volant, sa mère lui servant d'écrin vivant en échange de quoi le Black Pearl restait éloigné du Hollandais que commandait alors William Turner. Ce qui était une bonne chose au vu de la réputation du Hollandais Volant …

Dominic soupira en réalisant une fois de plus à quel point ses informations étaient maigres … Même Gibbs pourtant bavard, ne parlait jamais des débuts entre sa mère et son père, préférant raconter les exploits de la jeunesse de Jack comme la fois où ce dernier s'était enfuit d'une île en fabriquant un radeau avec des tortues de mer et qui faisait invariablement rire sa mère aux éclats. Dominic eut un sourire attendri à cette pensée, amusé de savoir que Gibbs croyait en cette histoire, alors qu'il était plus vraisemblable que son père se soit fait remorqué par d'autres pirates ou des trafiquants de rhum .

En fait il ne savait pas grand-chose de ses parents, si ce n'est que son père avait été un homme séducteur jusqu'à sa mère, retournant sans façon tout ce qui portait jupon…. Sur Elizabeth il savait juste qu'elle avait abandonné un fiancé pour son père, fiancé dont personne n'avait jamais prononcé le nom devant lui .

Dominic haussa les épaules, se moquant de lui-même et de son ignorance avant de sursauter à l'entrée d'un homme à la mine féroce dans son échoppe. Le jeune homme, la main sur la garde de l'épée qu'il terminait de forger se tourna vers le nouveau venu

- Le Capitaine Ammand aimerait savoir quand tu auras fini ses armes.

Dominic sourit et glissa le pouce sur la lame d'un air nonchalant.

- Bientôt. Pour ce qu'il me paie je ne vais pas me presser.

- Sparrow… Gronda l'homme en guise d'avertissement

D'un geste leste Dominic se retourna, glissant sa lame sous le cou de son client sans que celui-ci ait le temps de réagir.

- Ne me prends pas pour un vulgaire marchand l'ami….

- Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir mis la main sur un navire et écumer les mers comme ton père !

Dominic le regarda, posant ses yeux tranquilles d'une douce nuance de noisette dans les siens.

- Un seul Capitaine Sparrow suffit sur les océans. Tu diras à Ammand que ses épées seront prêtes à la fin de la semaine.

Le sous fifre soupira avant de s'effacer, grommelant après les Sparrow ce qui fit sourire Dominic.

Quelques heures plus tard, son travail enfin terminé, Dominic sortit de son échoppe et regarda l'océan, les yeux brillants en songeant aux aventures que ses parents et sa sœur devaient y vivre. Puis souriant de lui-même il prit le chemin de la taverne et s'assit dans un coin , observant comme à son habitude la serveuse.

Elle était brune, ses cheveux foncés faisant ressortir agréablement ses yeux bleus et elle était surtout la principale raison de la venue de Dominic Sparrow à Tortuga. Tout avait commencé lorsque le Black Pearl avait escale des mois auparavant et que Dominic avait profité de ce moment de liberté pour courir les filles, récoltant des sourires là où son père n'obtenait le plus souvent que des baffes. Il s'était arrêté à la Fiancée Fidèle et c'était là qu'il l'avait aperçue pour la première fois, servant placidement les chopes de rhum au milieu du désordre qui régnait. Elle lui avait plu immédiatement et Dominic, utilisant le charme légendaire des Sparrow avait tenté de la séduire. Sans succès . Elle avait même refusé de lui donner son nom, lui signalant d'un air pincé que les marins ne l'intéressaient pas et qu'elle était déjà bien mortifiée que l'un d'eux soit son père. Se sentant ridicule, mais intrigué, Dominic s'était donc décidé à s'installer temporairement à Tortuga pour séduire sa donzelle. Il était devenu forgeron par goût, trouvant agréable de perpétuer la piraterie en forgeant des armes qui serviraient aux hors la loi pour se défendre contre la Navy.

La jeune fille s'approcha et posa une chope pleine de rhum devant lui, jetant un regard triste vers les prostituées, qui, vêtues de leurs robes chatoyantes et le rouge aux joues s'approchaient du jeune Sparrow dont la réputation n'était plus à faire. Dominic la regarda longuement, un sourire joueur étirant ses lèvres.

- Bonsoir Marie .

La jeune fille grimaça et désigna du menton les femmes qui posaient un regard avide sur lui

- Vos amies vous attendent. Dit elle en faisant mine de s'en aller

Dominic la saisit doucement par le poignet, la retenant

- Elles attendront Marie .

Elle sourit avec une vague ironie avant de dégager sa main sans douceur

- Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille Maître Sparrow

- Ai-je prétendu le contraire ? Souffla Dominic en reprenant sa main

Marie leva ses grands yeux d'azur sur lui et se dégagea à nouveau avec toutefois moins de virulence que la première fois.

- Vous ne m'intéressez pas. Répondit elle simplement avant de reprendre son chemin vers le bar, s'emparant du lourd plateau contenant les consommations des clients.

Dominic, songeur, la suivit du regard avant de sentir la douce caresse d'un baiser dans son cou. Il se retourna prestement, un large sourire sur le visage, découvrant sans surprise la rousse Lili qui le fixait d'un air énamouré.

- Dominic …. Commença-t-elle d'un ton languide. Tu avais promis de me montrer ta forge …

Le jeune homme sourit, songeant que c'était surtout la paille de la forge qu'il allait lui montrer.

- Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent pour ça … Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres, ses mains épousant les contours du jeune corps offert

Lili rougit de plaisir avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche

- Tu me paieras plus tard ….

Avec un léger regard de regret en direction de Marie, qui comme toujours ne prêtait pas attention à lui, Dominic se leva et glissa une main autour de la taille de Lili

- Allons y ma belle … Dit il en l'entraînant vers la sortie après avoir jeté négligemment quelques pièces sur la table.

Marie ne se retourna pas, refusant de regarder le couple enlacé qui sortait de la taverne et alla ramasser les pièces d'une main tremblante.

- Sparrow fils a l'air bien parti pour devenir pire que son gredin de père. Lui glissa son patron avec un sourire

- On dit pourtant que Jack Sparrow est l'homme d'une seule femme. Répondit Marie

- Pour l'instant … Mais crois moi ce genre d'homme aime les filles… Demande à ta mère si tu ne me crois pas. Ricana l'aubergiste

Marie rougit en songeant à Giselle, sa mère, connue pour être l'une des catins les plus actives de Tortuga .

- Sparrow a été son client … Qui sait t'es peut être bien sa fille

Marie blêmit à cette pensée. Elle ne savait pas qui était son père, sa mère s'étant bornée à lui dire qu'il s'agissait d'un « client » mais elle ne voulait pas que ce soit Jack Sparrow, surtout pas . L'aubergiste la regarda et lui claqua familièrement les fesses

- Allez cesse de faire cette tête Marie, les clients attendent, déjà que ta chasteté pose assez de problèmes va pas faire des mécontents !

La jeune fille rougit à nouveau et s'éloigna gracieusement dans la salle, s'efforçant de ne plus penser aux prunelles sombres de Dominic Sparrow …


	8. Baptême du sang

_**Lol vala la suite avec des nouvelles de Kiara (un jour vous saurez ce que devient Lizzie …) Bonne lecture et reviews !**_

**Chapitre 6**

Kiara frémit en entendant le bruit de l'ancre que l'on jetait, les cris de joie des marins… Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une seule chose… Ils étaient à Singapour… L'appréhension grandit en Kiara alors qu'elle se rappelait les menaces de Feng lui répétant qu'une fois à destination les choses seraient différentes . En effet, si la vie à bord de l'Empress s'était déroulée sans accroc elle doutait qu'il en soit de même une fois sur le fief du Capitaine. Bien sur, elle avait accepté sa proposition mais si Feng la visitait chaque jour, il repartait invariablement sans l'avoir touchée, Kiara lui opposant la même mine chaque jour, les paupières serrées dans l'attente de l'outrage… La veille encore, elle avait cru qu'il allait la tuer, son visage buriné déformé par la rage alors qu'il remettait sa ceinture avec brutalité. Kiara s'était mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang, se refusant à pleurer ou à montrer sa peur devant cette colère qu'elle sentait progresser chaque jour dans son geôlier.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant le passage à Sao Feng dont le regard brûlant n'augurait rien de bon.

- Lève toi petite fille !

- Oh me lever … d'habitude vous m'ordonnez de me coucher. Ironisa Kiara en obéissant.

La main de Sao Feng se leva brutalement et Kiara ferma les yeux dans l'attente de la gifle.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une enfant… Se moqua Sao Feng en baissant son bras. Une gamine juste bonne à être ma servante.

- Me relâcher serait la meilleure solution… Vous avez bien vu que mon père ne viendra pas … Quand au reste et bien vous ne pouvez pas m'accuser de me soustraire à votre désir pervers je vous ai dit que je vous laisserais faire… Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous n'y parvenez pas

Sao Feng inspira lourdement pour se calmer

- Ce que je regrette que cet imbécile se soit trompé… Me ramener une petite fille lorsque j'exigeais une femme, une vraie ..pas un morceau de bois plus froid qu'une statue. Quand à ton père, je commence à comprendre qu'il soit content d'être débarrassé de toi … à quoi bon une petite fille quand on a une femme telle que ta mère dans son lit… Malheureusement tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville si j'en crois ce qu'on dit sur elle.

Le visage de Kiara se tordit sous l'insulte et elle détourna le regard rapidement, songeant que comme toujours, face à sa mère elle n'existait pas … Sao Feng sourit brièvement avant de la saisir par le bras, l'entraînant sur le pont. Une fois à l'air libre, il lui désigna Singapour, un éclat de fierté dans la voix

- Bienvenue à Singapour Kiara Sparrow… La ville où tu vas mourir… Susurra-t-il à son oreille

- On meurt tous un jour. Rétorqua Kiara le cœur battant follement à l'idée qu'il décide de la tuer.

Avec un rictus rageur, Sao la poussa en avant.

- Avance ….

Kiara obéit, ses yeux s'accoutumant lentement à la pénombre qui régnait dans le tunnel dans lequel Feng la poussait, le nez plissé sous les odeurs d'égout que la vapeur chaude de l'endroit peinait à masquer. Elle croisa les regards jaloux et hostiles de quelques femmes à l'attitude servile et le cœur au bord des lèvres elle découvrit les corps des suppliciés, parfois toujours vivants qui jonchaient le chemin menant au repère de Sao Feng

- Vois ce qui arrive quand on me désobéit Kiara… Murmura Feng en lui désignant un homme dont la tête pendait mollement sur son corps soigneusement cloué à une planche de bois.

La jeune fille avala sa salive brutalement, ne pouvant détacher le regard du supplicié dont la poitrine se soulevait doucement

- Vous êtes un monstre. Souffla t'elle

Sao Feng la fixa, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

- Cette nuit tu seras dans ma couche…. Nous verrons bien si tu es toujours aussi indifférente après ce que je te réserve…

Kiara ne répondit rien, tétanisée par la menace qui affleurait dans la voix de Feng, morte de peur à l'idée qu'il lui inflige le même traitement qu'à l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Devant son absence de réaction, Sao Feng poussa un grognement de frustration avant de la tirer par le bras, l'entraînant à l'intérieur

Kiara le regard brouillé, jeta à peine un coup d'œil à ce qui l'entourait, le corps en nage devant la chaleur qui régnait dans l'endroit envahi de vapeur. Sao Feng la jeta à ses servantes

- Elles vont te préparer.

Sans un mot, Kiara se laissa déshabiller, appréciant de ne plus sentir ses vêtements collés par la sueur et se laissa passer sans rien dire une tenue courte alors qu'une autre femme lui relevait avec habileté ses lourds cheveux blonds.

Quelques instants plus tard, gênée par sa semi nudité, Kiara fut à nouveau devant Sao Feng, qui, un rictus aux lèvres, lui tendit la main.

- Nous allons commencer par quelque chose de très simple, servante. Dit il en l'amenant devant un homme jeune qui tremblait de peur.

Kiara le regarda avec étonnement, suivant les contours du visage du jeune homme. Il avait un peu près son age et ses yeux d'un vert brillant ressortaient agréablement sur sa peau ambrée . Kiara se tourna vers Sao Feng, une moue cynique aux lèvres.

- Je ne résisterais pas avec lui non plus … pas plus que je ne l'appellerais si c'est-ce que vous pensez .. Comme vous il n'a aucune importance à mes yeux…

Les yeux du pirate s'obscurcirent et sa mâchoire se contracta, signe pour Kiara qu'elle avait une fois de plus frappé juste…. Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de se réjouir de ce qui lui semblait être une victoire, le rire cruel de Sao Feng résonna, faisant courber l'échine de ses hommes

- Tu es vraiment stupide petite fille … Tu crois que je laisserais un autre exercer à ma place ma vengeance envers ton bâtard de père ? Non … si cet homme est là c'est pour que tu fasses un autre apprentissage … Qui sait cela te plaira peut être plus que les choses de la chair… Ironisa Feng en se plaçant derrière elle et en glissant un long sabre entre ses doigts fins.

Kiara, décontenancée, serra l'arme tandis que la main de Feng restait sur la sienne, l'enfermant sans espoir de la laisser se retourner contre lui. Il se pencha à son oreille, sa voix se faisant murmure

- Je compte t'apprendre tout ce que tu ignores … Et ma première leçon sera tuer …

Kiara se raidit alors qu'elle croisait le regard suppliant du jeune homme aux poignets duquel les hommes de Feng avaient passé des fers, entravant ses mouvements.

- Je ne vois pas ce que vous voulez… Répondit elle d'une voix chevrotante.

- Tue cet homme …

- Il ne m'a rien fait !!!! Je ne tuerais pas quelqu'un sans le haïr !

- Pourtant moi tu voulais me tuer … Serait ce donc que tu me haïrais ? Ricana Feng à son oreille.

- Non vous si je veux vous tuer c'est parce qu'un monstre comme vous ne mérite pas de vivre … Vous êtes .. Vous êtes moins qu'un animal à mes yeux. Rétorqua-t-elle .

La main de Feng se durcit et Kiara sentit le corps du pirate se contracter contre le sien.

- Tue le … Ou le sort de ceux qui désobéissent t'attend …

Kiara pâlit en revoyant le corps mutilé de l'homme que Feng lui avait désigné, elle ferma brièvement les yeux. Sa mère n'aurait pas cédé … ou peut être que si … Mais elle n'était pas Elizabeth Sparrow, elle n'était que Kiara… L'insignifiante Kiara….

- Non. Gronda-t-elle.

- Imagine ce que ton père ressentira en découvrant ton corps. Susurra Feng

- Il ne viendra pas … Il ne se soucie que d'_elle _. Répondit elle laissant sa rage prendre le dessus sur sa peur comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis son arrivée sur l'Empress. Onze jours, onze jours durant lesquels elle avait à la fois espéré et redouté la venue de Jack Sparrow … Sans succès. Sans doute était il trop occupé à tenter de sauver sa mère …

Derrière elle, Sao Feng sourit en la sentant trembler de rage. Il entendit l'amertume dans sa voix et se pencha une nouvelle fois à son oreille.

- Cesse d'être la seconde … Cesse d'être une petite fille Kiara… Tue le…. Dit il en guidant sa main, appuyant la lame sur le torse du jeune homme qui se décomposa, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

- Non. Souffla Kiara

Sao Feng sourit alors qu'il guidait sa main, appuyant plus fortement la lame sur le torse du garçon d'où le sang commença à s'écouler.

- Imagine que c'est quelqu'un que tu hais … Souffla-t-il. Prouve que tu as de la valeur…

Kiara choquée, ne répondit pas laissant Feng continuer

- Bien sur tu en as moins qu'elle, tu en auras toujours moins, dans ta banalité de petite fille, incapable d'exister, de ressentir, de tuer … C'est à cause d'elle que ton père n'est pas fier de toi, à cause d'elle qu'il ne vient pas … Imagine que c'est elle … Ta mère … Tu es tellement insignifiante à coté d'elle

Kiara sentit son cœur battre plus fort sous les insultes, la colère l'envahissant pleinement. Avec un cri de rage, elle enfonça le sabre dans la poitrine du garçon, alors que Feng retirait sa main de la sienne. Folle de rage, Kiara ne s'en aperçut pas, ressortant sa lame pour mieux la planter à nouveau.

- Meurt donc ! S'exclama-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux avant de frapper encore et encore.

A mesure qu'elle frappait, la rage de Kiara s'atténua jusqu'à la faire revenir au présent et elle fixa le visage du jeune homme dont les yeux étaient à présent figés dans la mort. Abasourdie, elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains rouges de sang avant de lâcher l'arme, se détournant pour vomir.

- Intéressant.. Commenta Feng

- Vous m'avez forcée… Hoqueta Kiara entre deux vomissements

- Tu crois … Pourtant tu n'as tué que lorsque j'ai parlé de ta mère … Était ce son visage que tu as vu Kiara Sparrow ?

Kiara ne répondit pas, le corps secoué par le dégoût. Sao Feng, un sourire aux lèvres la fixa avec une expression indéchiffrable.

- Te voilà presque une femme petite fille …. Dangereuse … Maintenant tu connais le goût du sang et de la haine …

- Vous m'écoeurez. Lâcha Kiara .

Sao Feng ne répondit pas et se tourna vers les deux hommes qui avaient attaché la victime de Kiara.

- Elle a tué pour moi … Marquez la comme une de mes servantes puis ramenez la moi…

- Je n'ai pas tué pour vous… Gronda Kiara

Sao Feng se pencha sur elle, le regard brillant

- Non tu l'as fait pour toi petite fille … Voilà qui me plait … Tu vaux peut être plus que tes parents ne le pensent finalement… Murmura-t-il avant de frapper dans ses mains.

Kiara n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà les hommes l'entraînaient sans douceur, la forçant à avancer tandis que sur ses mains, le sang de l'innocent commençait à durcir sous l'effet de la chaleur…

La jeune fille frissonna lorsque les hommes défirent son vêtement, laissant son omoplate à nu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ! Cria-t-elle presque hystérique, effrayée tant par ce qui l'attendait que par le meurtre qu'elle venait de commettre et les implications de ce dernier.

- Pas bouger. Ordonna un homme dans un anglais approximatif en commençant à tracer des lignes sur sa peau nue.

Kiara s'immobilisa, cherchant à deviner ce qu'il lui faisait. Elle roula des yeux apeurés lorsqu'elle le vit prendre une fine aiguille qu'il chauffa lentement avant de la plonger dans un liquide noir et de l'apposer sur sa peau nue. Tremblante, la jeune fille cria sous la piqûre alors que l'homme reprenait le même procédé traçant des sillons dans sa peau. Percluse de terreur et douleur, Kiara vit un voile noir lui tomber devant les yeux et sombra dans l'inconscience….

Lorsqu'elle reprit ses sens, elle était allongée dans un lit moelleux, une douleur lancinante au creux de l'épaule. Assis à ses côtés, Sao Feng la contempla avec ironie.

- Étrange petite fille qui tue un homme sans broncher mais s'évanouit lorsqu'on dessine sur son corps ..

Kiara le regarda sans comprendre avant de porter la main à son épaule nue. D'une détente rapide, Feng arrêta son geste, serrant ses doigts dans les siens.

- N'y touche pas où il faudra recommencer …

- Qu'est-ce que c'est !!!

Sao Feng se contenta de sourire et dévoila brièvement sa propre épaule sur laquelle était dessiné un dragon aux ailes déployées d'une noirceur d'encre.

- Ceci petite fille … Pour que tous sachent que tu m'appartiens …

- Je croyais que vous deviez me tuer !S' insurgea Kiara. Et je n'appartiens à personne. Ajouta-t-elle avec un temps de retard

- Maintenant si. Se borna à répondre Feng. Quand à te tuer.. Je ne suis pas pressé… Tu plieras d'abord sous mes assauts petite Kiara…

- Jamais !

- Nous verrons cela … Dors à présent … Murmura Feng en s'éloignant vers la porte qu'il referma derrière lui.

Plus perdue que jamais, Kiara ferma les yeux, rejetant loin d'elle le visage déformé par la souffrance de l'homme qu'elle avait tué en songeant à sa mère ….


	9. Retour à Port Royal

_**Aller .. Histoire de ne pas vous laisser trop dans l'ignorance voici des nouvelles de Lizzie … Erf cette histoire est difficile parce qu'il n'y a pas moins de 14 personnages principaux dont les vies s'entremêlent . J'espère que ça vous plait quand même et que ce n'est pas trop difficile à suivre ! Reviews. **_

**Chapitre 7**

Deux semaines, cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait été arrachée brutalement à la mer, à son foyer, à son époux … Du fond de la cellule dans laquelle les hommes de la Compagnie l'avait jetée, Elizabeth Sparrow ne parvenait pas à s'inquiéter pour autre chose que pour sa fille. Elle avait vu l'étendard rouge des pirates qui avaient profités de leur assaut, elle avait entendu le cri de Jack, la détresse dans sa voix et elle avait compris que comme elle Kiara avait été prise. La suite se perdait dans un brouillard noir, conséquence du coup violent qu'un soldat lui avait donné derrière la tête. Depuis, enfermée comme la plus redoutable des criminelles, les fers aux poignets en permanence, Elizabeth attendait que Jack vienne lui annoncer qu'il avait sauvé leur fille…

Ils avaient débarqués à Port Royal la veille, Elizabeth retrouvant avec émotion les rues familières de la ville, jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'emmènent dans les prisons du Gouverneur… Elizabeth ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre la paille fraîche de la geôle située dans les profondeurs de ce qui avait été sa maison des années auparavant, lorsqu'elle était encore l'insouciante fille de Weatherby Swann. De ce qu'elle avait compris, les soldats avaient préféré l'emmener ici plutôt qu'à la prison de la ville pour éviter toute tentative d'évasion et depuis elle croupissait seule, dans ses vêtements encore tachés du sang des hommes qu'elle avait tués et du sien.

Un frôlement de tissu se fit entendre dans l'escalier et Elizabeth releva son visage que les années passées n'avait pas altéré, figé pour toujours dans ses vingt trois printemps, son âge lorsqu'elle était morte pour la première fois et que Will lui avait donné son cœur. Avec surprise, Elizabeth découvrit une femme de haute stature, les cheveux noirs soigneusement ramassé en un chignon enfermé dans une guimpe du même vert que la robe et que les yeux de l'inconnue. La femme la regarda, une expression haineuse dans le regard tandis qu'Elizabeth la dévisageait à son tour, suivant les contours du visage qui lui semblaient étrangement familiers.

- Vous ai-je déjà menacée ? Finit elle par demander sachant que l'ironie ne pourrait pas empirer la situation. J'ai l'impression de vous connaître.

L'inconnue ne répondit pas, se contentant de la détailler avec un regard brûlant de haine qui tordit l'estomac d'Elizabeth. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi cette femme semblait la détester à ce point mais au vu de sa situation cela lui paraissait de mauvaise augure. Finalement l'inconnue prit la parole d'une voix chaude à l'accent étranger

- Vous ne me connaissez pas… Moi si Elizabeth Swann …

Elizabeth la fixa sans répondre, attendant de voir ce que l'inconnue lui voulait.

- Vous êtes semblable aux portraits, comme si vous n'aviez pas vieilli.

Elizabeth haussa négligemment les épaules

- Les bienfaits d'une vie en mer, vous devriez essayer. Répondit elle en souriant fugacement à la pensée que Jack avait sérieusement déteint sur elle.

- Il vous a cherché vous savez… Même s'il ne le reconnaîtra jamais, il vous a cherché même des années après notre mariage… Et vous voilà. Cracha-t-elle.

Elizabeth haussa le sourcil, cherchant dans sa mémoire … Beckett ??? Non impossible il était dans le Purgatoire de Will. Son père ? Non il était mort et même s'il avait épousé une autre femme, sa haine envers elle n'aurait pas été explicable

L'inconnue la regarda avec hauteur.

- Je lui ai donné un fils, je l'ai soutenu, accompagné pendant des années. Et pendant tout ce temps j'ai supporté de l'entendre vous appeler dans ses rêves.

Elizabeth secoua la tête avec incompréhension

- Vous devez faire erreur …

- Il m'a toujours dit qu'il vous devait sa liberté … Que si le Hollandais Volant l'avait vomi c'était grâce à vous… Je devrais vous en être reconnaissante … Mais ça n'est pas le cas …

Le regard d'Elizabeth s'obscurcit alors qu'elle comprenait enfin de qui l'autre femme parlait

- James.. Souffla-t-elle.

- Oui James Norrington, le nouveau Gouverneur de Port Royal, l'homme qui a été jusqu'à nous installer dans la maison de votre enfance et qui a enfermé vos affaires dans une pièce où nul n'a le droit de pénétrer parce que « c'est à Elizabeth vous comprenez » Imita-t-elle avec rancœur.

Elizabeth, sous le choc, secoua la tête

- Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre votre époux et moi . Je suis la femme de Jack Sparrow et j'aime mon mari . Déclara-t-elle d'un ton un peu hautain. Croyez bien que si j'avais eu le choix je ne serais pas ici. Ajouta-t-elle en désignant les chaînes qui l'entravaient.

- Des années que le Black Pearl est traqué de manière mollassonne par les hommes de mon époux pour ne pas avoir à vous pendre … Continua la femme

Elizabeth sourit légèrement, enregistrant l'information… James ne la pendrait pas … Voila qui la rassurait sur son avenir immédiat.

- Et il suffit qu'il parte en Angleterre, auprès du Roi pour que vous apparaissiez, jeune encore et plus fraîche qu'aucune demoiselle de la cour…

- Il n'est pas obligé de me voir. Tenta Elizabeth, cherchant à utiliser la jalousie de la femme.

- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Concéda l'inconnue. James rentre dans deux semaines. Je compte bien obtenir votre pendaison avant son retour.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth (enfin de Will) manqua un battement en discernant la volonté inflexible de la femme.

- Et croyez vous que James vous pardonnerait de m'avoir tuée ? Aidez moi à m'enfuir plutôt … Vous y gagneriez et moi aussi …

La femme grimaça

- Vous aidez ? Et ruiner la réputation de mon époux ? Lui faire peut être perdre son poste, le respect de ses hommes pour vous ? Certainement pas ! Bien sur James vous laisserait partir, peut être même vous accompagnerait il pour être certain que vous retrouviez le chemin de votre navire pirate … Et moi je resterais là à supporter les attaques et à vous regarder me voler mon mari.

Elizabeth frémit en percevant une fois de plus la rancœur dans la voix de la femme de Norrington.

- Si ce que vous dites est vrai … Me tuer vous fera perdre James à coup sur… M'aider à sortir de ce trou avant son retour vous serait plus profitable. Objecta-t-elle en s'efforçant de calmer sa peur.

- Mais alors il continuerait à penser à vous … à mettre en péril sa carrière pour une femme déchue qui porte la marque infâme de la piraterie … Jusqu'au jour où il fera une erreur … Non le mieux est de vous pendre et de prétexter mon impuissance…

- Alors pourquoi ne pas le faire ! S'exclama Elizabeth, cherchant à estimer le temps qu'elle avait pour échafauder un plan.

- Parce que le sombre imbécile qui commande la Compagnie des Indes espère capturer votre époux grâce à vous ! Cracha-t-elle.

- Jack ne viendra pas. Il applique le Code. Répondit Elizabeth en songeant à Kiara.

- N'essayez pas de me faire croire ça … Votre histoire est connue ici … Votre mari a une semaine pour venir après quoi vous serez pendue .

Affolée, Elizabeth se leva, ses doigts étreignant les barreaux .

- Non je vous en prie. Écoutez moi, vous êtes une mère vous l'avez dit… Ma fille. Commença Elizabeth effarée de sentir une boule se former dans sa gorge. Ma fille Kiara a été enlevée … Je dois sortir… Aider son père à la retrouver…

La femme haussa les épaules et recula .

- Le sort de votre petite bâtarde ne m'intéresse pas … Tout ce que je veux c'est vous voir vous balancer au bout d'une corde …. Si je suis venue aujourd'hui c'était juste pour voir au moins une fois le visage de la femme que James appelle dans ses rêves. Voilà qui est fait. Répondit elle en s'éloignant

Elizabeth gémit, imaginant que Jack pouvait fort bien avoir décider de venir la chercher en premier, le voyant déjà monter à la potence alors que plus personne ne venait en aide à sa petite fille

- Dites moi au moins votre nom ! Cria-t-elle . Que je sache qui maudire si ma famille venait à être détruite.

L'inconnue se retourna brièvement et posa ses prunelles vertes sur elle d'un air méprisant.

- Je m'appelle Eléna. Eléna Norrington. Répondit elle avant de refermer la lourde porte menant aux geôles, plongeant à nouveau Elizabeth dans l'obscurité.

*

Eléna Norrington claqua la porte menant aux geôles, au comble de l'énervement devant l'attitude de cette femme avec qui elle partageait involontairement son époux depuis des années. La voix vieillie de sa mère la ramena au présent et elle tourna un visage serein vers sa mère.

- Avez-vous bien dormi pour votre première nuit à Port Royal , Mère ?

La vieille dame, toute de noir vêtue en raison du deuil de son cher époux lui sourit faiblement.

- Aussi bien que possible Eléna.

Sa fille sourit et lui prit délicatement le bras, la guidant jusqu'au salon

- Ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous savoir ici Mère, d'autant plus que vous n'étiez jamais venue me voir à Port Royal avant cela … Quand je pense qu'il a fallu la mort de Père pour que vous vous décidiez enfin …

Karolina Morley regarda sa fille, une tristesse insondable dans le regard … Comment aurait elle pu lui avouer que non seulement elle connaissait Port Royal où elle avait grandi mais qu'en plus elle y avait été mariée… Que le père qu' Eléna avait toujours connu n'était pas son vrai père mais l'homme avec lequel elle s'était enfuie, laissant derrière elle son légitime époux et son premier né …

Eléna la fixa, affolée par sa brusque pâleur

- Mère ? Vous allez bien ?

Karolina hocha lentement la tête et sourit tendrement à sa fille … Non Eléna ne devait jamais savoir, cela serait trop atroce pour elle .

- Toi par contre tu as l'air furieuse … Dit elle finalement, espérant détourner l'attention de sa fille

Eléna soupira et porta la main à son front

- C'est à cause de cette femme pirate arrivée cette nuit …

- Une femme pirate ..Lâcha Karolina avec mépris . Comment une telle femme peut t'inquiéter ?

- Parce que cette femme est Elizabeth Swann… La première fiancée de James et que cette garce n'a pas changé, elle semble aussi jeune que sur les tableaux la représentant.

Karolina lui prit doucement le bras, l'entraînant vers le salon

- Et bien fait la pendre ….

- J'aimerais bien mais le Commodore insiste pour attendre au cas où nous pourrions capturer son mari en même temps.

- Oh ..Lâcha Karolina qui ne s'intéressait pas spécialement aux pirates

Eléna lui sourit et se leva.

- Enfin cela ne vous concerne pas Mère. Aimeriez vous faire le tour de la ville ? Je pourrais demander à Thomas de vous faire visiter, là il est parti chercher une épée chez le forgeron mais dès son retour je suis certaine qu'il se fera un plaisir de vous accompagner .

Karolina blêmit à cette mention et s'efforça de répondre d'un ton détaché

- Le forgeron ? Demanda-t-elle en luttant contre le souvenir de Grant, courbé sur sa forge alors qu'elle lui déposait Jack et Eléna pour courir vers son amoureux

- Oui … Un certain Revert … Vous êtes sure que ça va Mère ?

Karolina respira longuement, bien sur … Grant était parti tout comme Jack d'ailleurs, le père et le fils semblant avoir disparus comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés… Un instant le regret la traversa alors qu'elle se demandait ce qu'était devenu son fils puis elle regarda le doux visage d'Eléna et la peine s'estompa.

- Tout va bien ma chérie . Je suis si contente d'être à tes côtés.

Eléna sourit gaiement et l'entraîna vers la porte

- Venez faire une promenade dans les jardins en attendant Thomas

Karolina et Eléna, bras dessus bras dessous, sortirent respirer, admirant les fleurs d'Eléna tandis qu'un étage plus bas, Elizabeth Sparrow pleurait amèrement, morte d'inquiétude pour son mari et sa fille …


	10. Libération

_**Lol voilà donc la suite avec le retour de… oh et bien un personnage central… Je tiens à préciser que les événements se situent tous dans le même laps de temps (ce qui explique pourquoi vous changez de personnages à chaque chapitre ) Pour l'instant j'ai conscience que ça part dans plusieurs directions mais rassurez vous, il y a un plan cohérent dans cette fic…. Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent pour Jack sachez juste qu'il cherche sa fille, voilà pourquoi on ne parle pas de son personnage pour l'instant… En attendant lisez et review !**_

**Chapitre 8**

Tout était calme comme à l'accoutumée dans le bayou où vivait Tia Dalma. Celle que tout le monde connaissait sous l'appellation de sorcière ne quittait plus guère sa demeure perchée dans les arbres pas plus qu'elle n'y recevait de visites… Elle restait seule, chez elle, le regard se portant souvent sur la porte du fond de sa cabane qui restait éternellement close, à demi ensevelie sous les toiles d'araignée qui la jonchaient.

Durant les mois, voir les années qui avaient suivis la visite commune de Jack, Elizabeth et Will et à l'occasion de laquelle elle avait greffé le cœur du jeune homme à la mourante, elle avait espéré entendre le penne jouer. Elle avait prié pour que la porte s'ouvre et laisse le passage à l'odeur des embruns et à William Turner … Dans ses rêves, il était toujours le même, entrant avec l'air timide et emprunté qui était le sien lorsqu'il était venu pour la première fois. Dans ses rêves, la malédiction du Hollandais Volant avait épargné le jeune forgeron qui finissait par lui revenir comme elle avait espéré qu'il le fasse lorsqu'il était venu s'offrir comme capitaine.

Seulement ça n'était jamais arrivé et Tia Dalma n'avait pas besoin de lire les augures pour savoir que William Turner et son âme avaient été dévorés par le navire maudit comme Edward Norrington avant lui. Vingt ans de souffrances, vingt années à penser qu'elle avait enfin trouvé l'amour pour le perdre aussi vite sans même qu'il sache… Maintes et maintes fois, Tia Dalma avait failli pousser la porte pour rejoindre Will et lui avouer enfin ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Parce qu'elle savait que l'homme qu'elle rencontrerait de l'autre côté n'aurait plus rien de commun avec le forgeron qu'elle aimait. Elle connaissait la réputation du Capitaine Turner, celle d'être plus cruel encore que Davy Jones, prenant les âmes comme d'autres cueillaient les fleurs sauvages… Pourtant elle avait cru qu'il résisterait, que son âme si pure, si belle, résisterait à la malédiction … Mais elle s'était trompée… Son dernier acte de bonté avait été pour offrir son cœur à Elizabeth Sparrow, après cela … tout le bien était mort en lui ….

Elle n'avait pas non plus reçu de visites de Jack et d'Elizabeth, non qu'ils ne le voulaient pas mais les voir lui causait toujours un malaise indicible, ravivant sa douleur de s'être trompée des années plus tôt sur leur destin. De Tezcatlipoca non plus elle ne recevait guère de visites, le dieu de la destinée la boudant depuis qu'elle se refusait à lire les augures . Tia Dalma se leva avec souplesse malgré son âge avancé qui se comptait en siècles et alluma machinalement un cierge noir, hommage rituel au dieu qu'elle servait et dont la cruauté était incommensurable.

La voix de ce dernier se répandant dans son esprit avec la violence d'un boulet de canon la fit vaciller

- J'ai besoin que tu me serves Tia Dalma….

La sorcière s'immobilisa sur le champ en réalisant que le moment qu'elle avait redouté depuis vingt ans était arrivé. Tezcatlipoca, seigneur du Miroir Fumant, requerrait ses services.

- Que veux tu … Demanda-t-elle

- Tu es devenue une mauvaise servante Tia Dalma.

- Je brûle l'encens et je te sacrifie des offrandes. Répondit elle d'une voix blanche.

- Tu ne lis plus jamais les augures Tia … Pourquoi ?

- Tu le sais . Répondit elle d'une voix où perçait la douleur.

- C'est toi qui a exigé leur libre arbitre. Je leur ai laissé à tous, toujours … J'ai laissé dormir ma vengeance…

- Et je t'en remercie .. Souffla humblement Tia, sachant que tout autre attitude aurait des conséquences fâcheuses.

Dans un coin de son esprit elle entendit Tezcatlipoca ricaner et il lui sembla que le ciel s'obscurcissait brutalement à l'extérieur.

- Que dois je faire ?

- Voilà qui est mieux … Approuva le dieu. Ton ami, le Capitaine Turner, détient actuellement une femme dans son Purgatoire.

Le cœur de Tia se serra à cette nouvelle, songeant qu'il en était venu à en désirer une autre sans toutefois se tourner vers elle. Sentant sa peine, Tezcatlipoca soupira profondément, semblant se nourrir de son chagrin…

- Il doit la libérer. Son destin n'est pas d'être là.

Tia sursauta alors qu'elle réalisait la portée de la requête du dieu

- Tu veux que je lui demande de la libérer….

- Non . Je veux que tu lui ordonnes. Cette femme n'est pas liée au Hollandais Volant, ni à son Capitaine. Un autre destin l'attend. Ne me déçois pas Tia … Tu le regretterais … Gronda le dieu en se retirant de son esprit.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Tia se laissa tomber sur le sol crasseux de sa cabane. Elle ne savait pas ce que Tezcatlipoca avait en tête, mais elle savait en revanche qu'il lui était impossible de se dérober à ses ordres. Avec un soupir triste, elle regarda la porte qui la mènerait directement à bord du Hollandais Volant… Le moment était venu pour elle de l'ouvrir….

*

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre, les toiles d'araignées qui la recouvraient se brisant avec un chuintement et Tia, le cœur chaviré, passa de l'autre côté, se retrouvant dans la cabine de Will Turner.

L'endroit était désert et Tia soupira en voyant la chemise abandonnée dans un coin, les papiers qui jonchaient le sol de la cabine, cartes marines diverses, feuilles noircies d'une écriture de plus en plus déformée. Un grincement derrière elle la fit sursauter et elle blinda son cœur, s'attendant au choc de ses retrouvailles avec Will.

Sauf que ça n'était pas lui. Bill le Bottier la regarda sans la reconnaître et porta la main à son épée.

- Que faites vous là ? Gronda-t-il. Vous devez partir, s'il vous voit il vous enfermera comme les autres … Elizabeth…

Tia leva doucement la main pour l'arrêter.

- Will ne me fera rien … Je dois lui parler …

- On voit que vous ne connaissez pas mon fils… Répondit Bill d'un ton sombre.

- Si … Au contraire. Répondit tristement Tia.

- Que se passe t'il ici ! Tonna la voix furieuse de Will Turner.

Tia frémit et étouffa un cri en découvrant les tentacules qui avaient envahis son visage, l 'éclat dur qui assombrissait son regard, faisant paraître ses yeux plus noirs encore que ceux de Jack Sparrow …

- Je suis venue te parler Will.

- Qui te dit que je veux te parler ?

Tia serra les dents devant l'évidente rebuffade et glissa un regard vers Bill.

- Tu n'as malheureusement pas le choix Will. Tu es le capitaine du Hollandais Volant certes mais ça ne t'autorise pas à commettre certains actes.

- De quoi parles tu ? Grinça Will alors que Tia, du coin de l'œil voyait l'espoir envahir le visage de Bill.

- De la femme que tu retiens dans ton Purgatoire. Elle ne doit pas être ici. Tu dois la libérer.

- Pourquoi ferais je ça ?

- Parce que si tu ne le fais pas … Commença Tia la bile lui remontant dans la gorge à l'idée de menacer le seul homme qu'elle ait jamais vraiment aimé. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu seras détruit…

Will la regarda avec rage et plaqua un accord sauvage sur l'orgue, faisant résonner la musique discordante dans la pièce.

- Pourquoi ne puis je avoir quoi que ce soit à moi !!! Hurla-t-il

Bill s'approcha lentement de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- C'est mal de la garder là bas…. Elle en est à demi folle et tu le sais.

Will ne répondit pas, son visage exprimant toute la rage et la peine qu'il ressentait encore puis il disparut sous le regard ébahi de Tia.

- Il est parti la chercher.. Précisa Bill. Quand il reviendra avec elle , emmenez la loin d'ici je vous en prie…

*

Will passa sans sourciller son mur de souffrance, atterrissant gracieusement sur le sol du Purgatoire qui ne ressemblait à rien qu'il connaisse. D'un geste, Will balaya le décor des cauchemars de Julia et chercha la jeune fille des yeux, la trouvant recroquevillée sur le sol, le regard fixe.

Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle et la força à se lever d'une poigne de fer. Julia, ses yeux bleus pâles fixés dans l'horreur ne réagit pas lorsqu'il la secoua et Will referma ses bras autour d'elle sans qu'elle fasse un geste pour l'en empêcher ou pour se dérober à son étreinte. Fou de rage devant sa passivité et l'ordre qui lui était donné de la relâcher, Will la serra fermement contre lui et l'emmena vers la Hollandais Volant, sentant sa respiration faible dans son cou.

*

Tia Dalma poussa un cri d'horreur en découvrant celle que Will ramenait tandis que Bill détournait pudiquement les yeux. Julia n'avait plus grand-chose de vivant, le corps rigide, le visage fixe et le regard halluciné elle semblait tout droit sortie de l'enfer.

- Will … mais que lui as-tu fait … Murmura Tia, saisie de pitié

Le capitaine la relâcha et la poussa sans douceur vers Tia

- Rien du tout. Tu sais que je n'ai pas droit au bonheur, pas le droit de connaître une femme, de réaliser mes rêves… Poussé par un destin plus fort que moi … Rappela Will avec amertume.

Tia ferma les yeux brutalement, refoulant les larmes qui montaient irrépressiblement alors qu'elle prenait la pleine mesure du destin auquel elle avait condamné Will …

- Emmène la… Déclara Will. Et donne la à un pirate puisqu'il est écrit qu'il me prendra tout sans rien me laisser

- Elle n'était pas à toi .. Souffla doucement Bill sans que Tia ne réussisse à savoir s'il parlait d'Elizabeth ou de la jeune inconnue.

- Elle lui ressemble tant … Murmura Will de son ancienne voix, celle que Tia avait appris à aimer.

Ce moment d'humanité inattendu ne dura guère et les tentacules sur le visage de Will commencèrent à bouger en tout sens alors qu'il se tournait vers Tia qui tenait toujours la jeune femme contre elle.

- Emmène la puisqu'il le faut et ne revient jamais … Toi tu m'as tout pris … Tu as toujours été du côté de Jack …

Tia rougit sous l'insulte et tendit la main vers Will

- J'ai tenté de t'empêcher Will .. S'il y avait un moyen de te ramener vers moi, de faire revivre celui que tu étais …

- Tais toi Sorcière !!!! Vingt ans à souffrir, vingt ans à ne trouver la paix qu'en me réfugiant dans son bonheur à elle sans réussir à l'oublier … Voilà ce à quoi tu m'as condamné. Va t'en et ne reviens jamais ou je te tuerais… Cria Will d'un ton où perçait une haine pure.

Bill derrière Will frissonna et fit signe à Tia de partir, affolé à la pensée de ce que son fils pourrait faire. Les larmes glissant cette fois sur ses joues, Tia tira l'inconnue en arrière, lui faisant franchir la porte qui la ramènerait dans sa demeure solitaire au milieu des arbres…


	11. Le retour de Lord Beckett

_**Lol voila la suite des aventures de Cutler (bah oui faut pas l'oublier )**_

**Chapitre 9**

Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Une chaloupe l'avait déposé ici, conduite par un monstre comme ceux qui étaient dans ses livres d'enfant, le laissant seul dans une ville inconnue avec des personnes tout aussi étrangères. Cutler Beckett cligna des yeux, ébahi de sentir à nouveau la morsure tiède du soleil sur sa peau. Autour de lui, la ville grouillait et les passants le bousculaient avant de détourner le regard, le visage pincé devant sa crasse et sa puanteur.

Une chose le soulageait, c'est qu'au moins il reconnaissait la langue qu'ils parlaient, de l'anglais teinté d'un accent qu'il avait du mal à identifier. Avec un soupir frileux, Lord Beckett commença à marcher dans les rues, à la recherche d'une chose connue … Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se retrouver ici depuis son petit bureau de la Compagnie des Indes où jamais personne ne s'arrêtait … Il se rappelait vaguement d'un prénom, David … Oui David était l'homme qu'il aimait mais il était mort … ou pas ? Cutler Beckett poussa un soupir de frustration, apeuré de se retrouver dans un endroit si hostile … Pourquoi avait il fallu que Davy Jones vienne le chercher dans son bureau … Pourquoi lui !!!

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Cutler Beckett se laissa aller contre le mur, désemparé de voir sa vie le fuir, les souvenirs se mêlant aux fantasmes … Avait il vraiment été Lord ? Mais dans ce cas que faisait il dans son petit bureau … Et où était David ?? Et où était …

- Jack . Dit il à haute voix en se souvenant des prunelles sombres de celui qu'il voyait chaque jour dans son réduit.

Une vieille femme d'origine hispanique s'approcha de lui et le prit familièrement par le bras, l'entraînant à sa suite.

- Ne reste pas ici . Tu n'es pas prêt .

Cutler la dévisagea avec incrédulité

- Qui êtes vous ? Que me voulez vous . Couina-t-il.

- T'aider … Viens . Dit elle en le poussant vers le port, le forçant à embarquer sur un navire qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué avant .

Une fois à l'intérieur, Cutler Beckett la regarda avec angoisse.

- Est-ce que je vous connais ?

- Non mais crois moi tu as besoin de me connaître … Sourît elle

Cutler la regarda sans rien dire un moment puis la curiosité fut la plus forte

- Vous savez qui je suis ?

- Bien sur … Tu es Lord Cutler Beckett … Directeur de la Compagnie des Indes à Port Royal … Ça fait vingt ans que tu as disparu.

Beckett digéra la nouvelle en silence.

- Les choses ont mal tournées pour toi … Tu t'es retrouvé au Purgatoire de Turner, revivant sans cesse ton passé le plus douloureux …

- Mon passé … Répéta Beckett

- Raconte moi ce que tu voyais …

Beckett la regarda sans comprendre

- Et bien … ma vie quotidienne, le bureau des enregistrements … L'encrier renversé, du sang .. De la souffrance ..

- C'est un bon début. Tu as perdu la raison mais je vais faire en sorte que tu la retrouves. Déclara posément la vieille femme

Cutler éclata de rire à cette nouvelle . Perdu la raison lui ? Alors qu'il avait vu des monstres, qu'il se rappelait de Jones , qu'il avait David … Non David était mort , Jack aussi .. Non Jack ..Mais qui diable était Jack ????

La femme l'observa patiemment, souriant de voir les sentiments se succéder sur son visage.

- Bois ça. Lui dit elle en lui donnant une chope remplie d'un breuvage d'une odeur nauséabonde.

Cutler la regarda, encore plus égaré qu'avant et but lentement la potion, songeant qu'il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre….

Une semaine avait passé lorsqu'il reprit conscience, le balancement régulier du sol lui apprenant qu'il était toujours en mer. A ses côtés, la vieille femme releva la tête et lui sourit froidement

- J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais

- Je … j'ai dormi combien de temps ? Demanda Cutler qui se sentait étonnamment bien

- Longtemps. Éluda la femme. Dis moi qui est Margaret ? Tu l'as appelée dans ton sommeil ….

Cutler s'assombrit aussitôt, sentant la brûlure de la haine dans sa poitrine pour la première fois depuis longtemps

- C'était ma sœur. Elle est morte .

- Oh … S'étonna la femme qui n'ignorait pourtant rien de l'homme placé sous sa garde. Comment ?

- Elle s'est suicidée… Murmura Cutler.

L'espace d'un instant, il revit clairement le soir où il était rentré chez lui et avait découvert sa sœur morte, une tasse emplie de mort au rat à ses pieds.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda la vieille femme

- Jack …. Jack l'a déshonorée … Puis il l'a abandonnée… Murmura Beckett d'une voix perdue. Jack Sparrow. S'écria-t-il d'un ton plus assuré

- C'est pour ça que tu lui en veux ? Tu as essayé de le tuer n'est-ce pas … Tu as pris quelqu'un qu'il aimait non ?

Cutler plissa les yeux alors que les choses s'éclaircissaient dans son esprit.

- Je l'ai marqué … puis il s'est fait pirate… Des années à le retrouver … Et je l'ai tuée elle … Murmura-t-il sans trop savoir qui était le « elle »

La femme hocha la tête.

- Raconte moi ce dont tu te souviens … Je suis là pour t'aider .

Cutler ferma les yeux .

- J'ai passé des années à le chercher … Je suis devenu Lord… J'avais ; j'ai une place importante … C'est bien ça ?

- Continue.

Cutler réfléchit, des images se succédant dans son esprit. Une rencontre, un homme aux yeux sombres, l'envie qu'il l'embrasse… Puis Margaret. Morte. Le tison brûlant puis des années à le chercher … David. Son appui, leur rires, leur complicité. Et puis la vengeance doublée de l'ambition. Un autre tison et une femme cette fois… La fille du Gouverneur .

- Elizabeth Swann… Je l'ai tuée. Déclara Beckett d'un ton où ne perçait nul remord.

- En effet. Confirma la vieille femme.

Cutler sourit avant de lever son visage tremblant de larmes contenues

- Jack est mort aussi … Il a tué David ..

- Et bien tu devais tuer Jack non ? Il a tué ta sœur … Enfin c'est-ce que tu crois …

- Ce n'est pas pour ça … Murmura Beckett . Je voulais le tuer parce qu'il ne voulait pas m'appartenir …

Le regard brillant, la vieille femme se pencha sur lui.

- Alors tu voulais sa mort parce que tu le désirais ?

Cutler gémit, sa tête résonnant des premiers mots que lui avait adressé Jack

- Il a pris ma sœur….

- Ce n'était pas lui. Trancha la femme

- Quoi ??? S'exclama Beckett sentant cette fois sa raison vaciller pour de bon.

- Ta sœur a menti . Par jalousie sans doute. Jack ne l'a jamais touchée. C'est d'Oliver Monk dont elle était grosse…

Cutler se décomposa, se rappelant fort bien du fils élégant de son supérieur hiérarchique, de son attitude après la mort de Margaret, de la promotion qu'il avait obtenue la veille de son suicide

- Maggie … a menti ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée.

- Parce qu'elle avait compris que tu aimais Jack. Peut être même avant que toi tu le réalises…

- Je ne comprends plus… Murmura Beckett . Si ce que vous dites est vrai .. Alors toutes ces années à le traquer je …

- Tu as perdu ton temps. Tu t'es fermé le cœur de Jack et de David. Et à cause de ça tu t'es retrouvé au Purgatoire.

- Le gamin… Murmura Beckett. Will Turner. Il a remplacé Jones.

La femme lui sourit gaiement et hocha vigoureusement la tête

- Tu te souviens … Voilà ce qui a détraqué ton esprit …

Une vive douleur se répandit sur le visage de Cutler alors qu'il se souvenait de tout. Jack et son regard confiant. Margaret et sa jalousie. David et son soutien … Puis la réalisation soudaine que toute sa vie il s'était trompé. Sur lui-même et sur les autres. Sur Jack . Il avait entraîné David dans une vengeance qui n'avait pas de sens, il avait perdu Jack .

- Qu'ai-je fait … Gémit il

La femme se pencha sur lui et le prit doucement par l'épaule.

- Il n'est pas trop tard pour changer …

- Jack est mort. David aussi.

La femme sourit légèrement

- Qui sait … Si tu avais une autre chance … La saisirais tu ?

Cutler hocha la tête

- Oui ….

- Bien alors … tu n'as plus rien à faire ici… Je vais te donner une bourse et te laisser repartir …

- Mais … qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? S'affola Cutler

- Et bien … tu as ton libre arbitre non ? A toi de choisir ce que tu veux …. Murmura la femme.

Deux heures plus tard, Cutler Beckett débarquait. Il ne se retourna pas sur celle qui l'avait aidé pas plus qu'il ne lui demanda son nom . Un sourire amer aux lèvres, il avança souplement sur le quai et poussa sans hésitations la porte du Bureau de la Compagnie des Indes . Lord Beckett était de retour .

Sur le navire, la vieille femme alluma un cierge noir et soupira, attendant la voix de son maître Lorsqu'elle sentit sa présence elle sourit et prit la parole sans attendre sa permission

- C'est fait … Je me suis occupé de lui.

- Bien … Laissons le destin faire son œuvre à présent … Ricana Tezcatlipoca avant de la congédier .


	12. Un allié inattendu

_**Vala suite avec l'entrée en scène du jeune Norrington. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira **_

**Chapitre 10**

Thomas avait toujours été curieux et ce depuis son plus jeune âge. Son père se plaisait d'ailleurs souvent à lui répéter que cette curiosité le mènerait plus à l'échec qu'à la réussite, mais Thomas avec sa bienheureuse insouciance (autre trait de caractère déplaisant souverainement à James Norrington ) se contentait de balayer la mise en garde d'un geste. Ce jour là, dissimulé derrière une tenture, le jeune fils du Gouverneur de Port Royal n'eut donc aucun scrupule à espionner la conversation entre sa mère et sa grand-mère comme le plus simple des valets.

Thomas fut surpris de la haine qui perçait dans la voix de sa mère alors qu'elle parlait de la prisonnière qui leur était arrivée durant la nuit et dont Thomas n'avait qu'entrevu la voiture lourdement protégée par des gardes. Finalement il attendit que Karolina et Eléna sortent dans les jardins pour se ruer vers la porte menant aux geôles, sa curiosité plus qu'éveillée sur l'inconnue.

Elizabeth releva son visage baigné de larmes en entendant un pas léger dans l'escalier se forçant à reprendre une attitude combative. Avec surprise elle découvrit un jeune homme richement habillé dont les traits du visage rappelaient indubitablement James Norrington même si ses cheveux et ses yeux étaient aussi noirs qu'on puisse l'être. Il ne semblait pas être âgé de plus de vingt ans et dévisagea Elizabeth avec curiosité, s'approchant un peu des barreaux de la prison pour mieux voir son visage.

Elizabeth lui rendit son regard, évaluant le jeune homme. Peut être que s'il venait assez près d'elle, elle pourrait lui voler son épée ou mieux son pistolet…

- C'est donc toi qui rend ma mère folle de rage. Lâcha Thomas d'un ton insouciant.

Elizabeth se raidit sous le tutoiement, détestant sa familiarité.

- Nous n'avons pas l'honneur d'avoir été présentés… Rétorqua-t-elle

Le jeune homme lui sourit joyeusement et souleva son chapeau avant de se baisser.

- Thomas Norrington. Je suis le fils du Gouverneur.

Elizabeth sourit vaguement, se rappelant qu'elle aussi avait été la fille du Gouverneur avant de n'être plus que Lizzie Sparrow, la femme d'un pirate et pirate elle-même.

- Vous êtes un tableau vivant … Souffla Thomas. Mère a raison vous paraissez aussi jeune que sur les portraits que Père conserve.

Elizabeth soupira, maudissant à cet instant Norrington et son sentimentalisme d'un autre temps qui lui vaudrait la corde si elle ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution.

- Vous êtes Elizabeth Swann n'est-ce pas ? Insista Thomas en voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas.

- Sparrow. Corrigea Elizabeth d'un ton vif.

Thomas s'approcha encore d'elle, son regard errant négligemment sur ses vêtements masculins raidis par le sang qui les maculait

- Je vous préfère en robe comme sur les portraits… Murmura-t-il. Ces vêtements ne vous vont pas du tout.

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par ce gamin qui venait lui parler chiffon alors sa fille était elle ne savait où, que Jack errait sur les mers et qu'elle-même risquait la corde.

- Il faudra s'en contenter. Répondit elle machinalement.

- Ou alors les enlever… Ne put s'empêcher de suggérer Thomas.

Estomaquée, Elizabeth le dévisagea avec attention, rougissant sous le feu sans équivoque de ses yeux aussi sombres que ceux de Jack. Elle réfléchit rapidement, songeant que le jeune Norrington avait l'âge de sa fille… Sa fille ! Elle devait sortir d'ici, rejoindre Kiara et Jack quel qu'en soit le prix.

- Je ne pensais pas que James éduquait ses enfants avec d'aussi mauvaises manières. Remarqua Elizabeth.

- Quel mal il y a-t-il à préférer voir une jolie femme nue plutôt que vêtue d'habits sales ?

- Lorsque l'on se dirige vers la potence… On ne se soucie pas de toilettes. Répondit elle avec tristesse.

Thomas s'approcha encore… Mais pas suffisamment pour qu'Elizabeth puisse s'emparer de ce qu'elle convoitait. Thomas la dévisagea longuement, admirant les longs cheveux blonds dans lesquels se reflétait l'unique rayon de soleil qui perçait dans la prison. Pour la première fois de sa vie peut être, Thomas Norrington comprit son père… Elizabeth Swann était vraiment très belle, le genre de femme qui apportait avec elle un peu du goût des embruns, un peu de la sauvagerie de la mer sur laquelle Thomas rêvait de naviguer…

- Je dois y aller… Répondit il en remontant d'un pas leste vers l'étage, sentant l'heure du dîner approcher.

*

Trois jours avaient passés et Thomas n'en avait pas laissé un seul sans rendre visite à Elizabeth. Il pensait souvent à elle, la trouvant plus intéressante que toutes les jeunes filles de bonne famille qu'il se voyait obligé de courtiser et plus jolie que les catins dans lesquelles il assouvissait ses appétits masculins.

Aussi, depuis l'arrivée d'Elizabeth comme prisonnière dans les murs qui l'avaient vu grandir, Thomas sortait de moins en moins, préférant rester chez lui et profitant de chaque occasion pour se faufiler dans les geôles. Eléna se félicitait de ce brusque changement d'attitude de son fils sans pour autant en connaître la cause. En effet, elle attribuait la présence de Thomas à une brusque prise de conscience de son rang et une maturité soudaine qui le poussait enfin à faire autre chose de sa vie que de passer ses journées sur le port à regarder les navires prendre le large.

Thomas se montrait charmant, tant avec elle qu'avec sa grand-mère et Eléna, assise dans le grand salon observait son fils à travers ses longs cils bordés de noir lorsque Thomas se décida à prendre la parole et à aborder le sujet qui l'intéressait le plus.

- Allez vous sortir aujourd'hui Mère ?

Eléna suspendit un instant son ouvrage pour lui répondre

- J'ai rendez vous avec le Commodore Supley en effet … Veux tu m'accompagner ? Nous allons parler de cette femme pirate …

Thomas prit l'air nonchalant, le cœur s'emballant brutalement à la pensée de celle qu'il désirait mettre dans son lit .

- Une femme pirate ? Oh oui vous voulez parler de la prisonnière qui nous est arrivée depuis quelques jours … Que comptez vous faire d'elle ?

Les lèvres pincées, Eléna passa lentement son fil, continuant sa broderie

- Et bien … La pendre. Le plus tôt sera le mieux

Thomas frissonna en entendant le ton décidé de sa mère

- La pendre ? Enfin c'est une femme … Et j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait sauvé la vie de Père …

- Une seule bonne action ne suffit pas à compenser une vie de débauche … Cette femme est dangereuse, la marque sur son bras le prouve

- Peut être faudrait il mieux la garder en vie … Pour attirer son mari … Osa Thomas que la pensée du dit mari agaçait , Elizabeth n'ayant que cela à la bouche lorsqu'il venait la voir, tentant une cour peu subtile.

Eléna suspendit son geste un instant avant de parler d'un ton calme et sans appel

- Nous avons suffisamment attendu et si tu avais vue cette femme comme moi, tu comprendrais qu'elle est dangereuse .

Thomas fixa sa mère, brûlant de lui demander en quoi Elizabeth était si dangereuse … Pour les marins ? Ou pour elle ….

- Du reste Miss Collei viendra te rendre visite cette après midi… Un joli parti. Sans compter qu'elle est ravissante et issue d'une très bonne famille.. Le genre de femme que chaque mère souhaiterait voir son fils épouser.

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel, complétant mentalement la description de sa mère … Une potiche creuse sans la moindre idée et dont la seule ambition était de décrocher un bon parti qui lui ferait une nichée de gamins aussi fades qu'elle-même.

- Je compte sur toi pour être aimable avec elle Thomas, sa famille possède d'excellentes relations à la cour … Insista Eléna .

- Je vais m'allonger quelques heures Mère … Annonça Thomas

- Oh tu n'es pas malade au moins ? S'inquiéta Eléna

- Non juste fatigué …

- Je vois … aurais tu encore couru la gueuse cette nuit ? Demanda Eléna sur un ton désapprobateur . Il te faudra arrêter cela Thomas … Tu dois songer à prendre femme et la position de ton père te permet de briguer la main de plusieurs jeunes filles issues d'une famille prestigieuse .. Ne gâche pas tout par ton comportement de dilettante

Thomas poussa un lourd soupir, se retenant de rappeler à sa mère le fiasco de son premier mariage avec David Mercer, un illustre inconnu qui l'avait laissée veuve et dont les agissements avaient parus hautement suspects à la Couronne. Sans rien dire il s'inclina devant Eléna et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

*

Quelques instants plus tard, il dévalait les escaliers menant au cachot et se plantait devant la cellule, observant un instant Elizabeth, qui, munie d'un morceau de bois reconverti en levier, tentait de faire céder les barreaux de sa prison

- Ne vous dérangez pas pour moi surtout … Dit il d'un ton moqueur.

Elizabeth les joues rouges sous l'effort, leva à peine les yeux et continua ses tentatives. Elle était à présent accoutumée aux visites du jeune homme qui ne cessait de venir la harceler, lui faisant une cour peu subtile dont elle espérait bien à un moment ou à un autre tirer profit.

- Je pourrais vous faire sortir … Dit à nouveau Thomas, vexé de son peu d'intérêt

Elizabeth lui sourit un instant et recula dans la cellule, ses yeux se nouant aux siens.

- Je crains Monsieur Thomas Norrington que vous ne disiez cela que pour tenter de me mettre dans vos draps. Ce qui est peine perdue. Je suis fidèle à l'homme que j'ai choisi.

Thomas la regarda, agacé

- Et où est il cet homme ? Venu vous sauver ? Non…. En fait même vous, vous ignorez l'endroit où il se trouve.

Elizabeth éclata de rire et le fixa

- Ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais me vautrer dans le lit d'un gamin.

Fou de rage, Thomas s'approcha de la cellule et saisit le poignet d'Elizabeth d'un geste vif, attirant son corps contre les barreaux

- Je ne suis pas un enfant Miss Swann.

- Madame Sparrow … Et pour moi vous l'êtes …

Thomas retint son poignet alors qu'elle tentait de se dégager, ses yeux glissant sur la bouche de la prisonnière

- Laissez moi vous prouver le contraire …

Elizabeth sourit légèrement et s'approcha encore un peu, ses yeux parcourant le corps de Thomas à la recherche d'une arme.

- Pourquoi venez vous me voir si souvent …. N'y a-t-il plus de jeunes filles à Port Royal ?

- Aucune comme vous … Aucune qui rêve d'horizon… Aucune qui soit suffisamment libre pour tourner le dos à cette cage …

- Est-ce moi que vous désirez ou la liberté Thomas ….

- Les deux… Souffla-t-il. Dites oui … Et je vous jure de vous sortir d'ici …

Elizabeth se crispa à ces mots qui lui rappelèrent le chantage de Will il y avait de cela si longtemps, la nuit qu'elle avait offerte en échange de la liberté de James Norrington. D'un geste brutal elle dégagea sa main

- Non .

- Alors … emmenez moi avec vous … Murmura Thomas. Si je vous libère, vous m'emmenez avec vous … Rien d'autre.

Elizabeth surprise, le dévisagea cherchant à voir s'il était sincère

- Je ne serais jamais à vous Thomas Norrington , pas plus que je n'ai appartenu à votre père… Rappela-t-elle.

- Vous changerez d'avis … Dit le jeune homme, sur de lui.

- Votre père me libérait sans conditions…

- Je ne suis pas mon père.

- Il me suffit d'attendre qu'il revienne et fasse preuve d'honneur

- Il ne sera pas là à temps… Ma mère voit en ce moment même le Commodore pour parler de votre exécution …

Elizabeth soupira lourdement

- Pourquoi tenez vous tant à m'accompagner … Je ne suis pas pour vous

Thomas la fixa

- Je veux naviguer … Je veux être libre.

- Engagez vous dans la Navy

- Ma mère n'acceptera jamais, mon père non plus. Vous vous savez ce que ça fait … Vous l'avez fait, vous avez été à ma place …

- C'est donc cela qui vous attire chez moi … Le fait que je sois un pirate

- C'est vous qui m'attirez. Et ce que vous représentez.

- Oh … et qu'est-ce que je représente ?

- La liberté … une vie sans entraves …

- Vous pourriez avoir tout ça sans me libérer, il vous suffirait de partir.

Thomas secoua la tête

- J'ai envie de vous connaître … Nous nous ressemblons tout les deux… Vous aussi vous avez dit adieu à tout ceci …

- Et ce bien avant votre naissance. Rappela Elizabeth

- Cette nuit. Annonça Thomas. Cette nuit je viendrais avec les clefs de cette prison. Je vous libérerais. La seule chose que je vous demande c'est de m'emmener avec vous.

Elizabeth plissa les yeux, réfléchissant intensément, une fois sortie, il lui faudrait voler un navire, rapide de préférence. Elle ne pourrait pas manœuvrer ce dernier seule …

- D'accord Thomas. Vous me libérez, je vous emmène. Rien de plus.

Un sourire heureux éclaira le visage du jeune homme et il passa sa main à travers les barreaux

- Marché conclu

Elizabeth referma sa main fine sur la sienne et sourit

- Je vous attendrais …

Thomas la regarda un bref instant et s'écarta pour remonter. Il avait réussi … Enfin il allait goûter à cette liberté qui l'attirait depuis si longtemps .. De plus une fois en mer, il était bien certain qu'Elizabeth Swann tomberait dans ses bras comme toutes les femmes qu'il rencontrait … Il n'était pas son père. Il saurait la convaincre…..


	13. Le destin de Julia

_**Vala la suite avec un petit retour sur Julia (lol ) bientôt la gestion des personnages sera plus fluide promis ! En attendant … Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 11**

Tia regarda avec pitié la petite chose fragile qu'elle avait ramenée du Hollandais Volant… Enfin plutôt de l'enfer si elle en jugeait par les tremblements et le regard empreint de frayeur que la fille posait sur tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle n'avait pas lutté lorsque Tia Dalma l'avait entraînée à sa suite, trop terrorisée pour tenter la fuite. Se levant avec élégance, la sorcière se dirigea vers ses potions et finit par tendre à sa jeune protégée une tasse pleine d'un liquide fumant et odorant.

- Contre le froid… et les épreuves. Dit elle simplement

Julia, dont le regard halluciné papillonnait sans cesse dans la pièce sans jamais oser se fixer sur la femme noire qui était à présent sa geôlière, prit la tasse sans un mot. Tia la regarda un moment, attendant qu'elle boive puis soupira lourdement en constatant qu'il n'en était rien.

- Tu es en sécurité à présent. Murmura-t-elle d'un ton apaisant. Tu ne retourneras pas là bas. Je suis venue pour te sauver … Affirma-t-elle en songeant qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sure que ce soit vrai

- Il te suffirait de lire les augures pour le savoir … Souffla, tentatrice, la voix du dieu dans son esprit.

- Je ne tiens pas à savoir ! S'exclama rageusement Tia encore bouleversée par le spectacle que Will Turner lui avait offert.

L'entendant crier, Julia lâcha la tasse qu'elle tenait, frissonnante de terreur.

- Regarde ce que tu as fait … Lâcha, méprisante, la voix de Tezcatlipoca.

Tia dédaigna de lui répondre et ramassa la tasse, sa main se posant sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Allons … calme toi… Je suis désolée . Je ne veux pas te faire mal

- Est-ce que vous êtes …. Folle ? Demanda Julia . Ou alors vous êtes une hallucination ? Ou peut être est-ce moi qui suis folle … Murmura-t-elle d'un ton apeuré.

- Rien de tout cela. Affirma Tia se demandant justement si elle ne l'était pas .

Comment t'appelles tu ?

- Si tu consultais les augures tu le saurais … Souffla à nouveau Tezcatlipoca

- Ju .. Julia. Bredouilla la jeune fille.

Tia sourit le plus gentiment qu'elle pouvait et s'assit à coté d'elle, lui donnant une nouvelle tasse, refermant les doigts de la jeune fille autour de l'anse

- Je suis Tia Dalma. J'habite ici.

- Où sommes nous ? Demanda Julia d'un ton inquiet

- Dans les Caraïbes. Dis moi Julia … Quelle est ton histoire … Comment t'es tu retrouvée sur le Hollandais Volant ?

Julia, un peu rassurée, ferma les yeux, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Mon navire a été attaqué. Par des pirates. Je… j'ai survécu puis ce .. Ce monstre est arrivé et il m'a prise … pour m'emmener là bas.

Tia grimaça légèrement en l'entendant qualifier Will de monstre mais ne dit rien.

- C'était horrible ! S'exclama Julia adoptant un débit précipité à présent qu'elle avait décidé de parler. Je … mes parents … Ils étaient là et Lisa … Lisa. Gémit elle. Pardon je t'ai laissée, pardon , pardon … Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Murmura-t-elle en fondant en larmes.

Tia glissa une main prudente autour des épaules de la jeune fille et l'interrogea doucement

- Qui est Lisa ?

- Ma petite sœur… Souffla Julia entre deux sanglots. Ils… ils nous poursuivaient, ils avaient tué maman et notre père aussi … Je les ai vu .. Elle est tombée .. Je… je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière… Je n'avais pas le temps !!! Cria-t-elle d'un ton déchirant

Perplexe, Tia la regarda, comprenant peu à peu que ses parents avaient du périr dans le naufrage

- Bien sur que tu ne le pouvais pas … Lorsque les pirates attaquent, ils laissent rarement de survivants …

- Pirates ? Non … Je , ça s'est passé là bas, en Inde … Chez moi.

Tia digéra l'information, une révolte sans doute …

- Qui est-ce monstre ? Demanda Julia souhaitant échapper aux souvenirs du passé qui la submergeaient à nouveau. Vous semblez le connaître …

Tia soupira longuement

- Il n'a pas toujours été ainsi … William Turner était un homme bon, un orphelin comme toi … Son seul crime a été d'aimer celle qui ne lui était pas destinée… Lorsqu'il l'a perdue … Il souffrait tellement, sa peine était si lourde… Qu'il s'est arraché le cœur pour ne plus souffrir et voilà ce qu'il est devenu .. Répondit Tia d'un ton empli de regrets

Julia la regarda pensivement, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits

- S'arracher le cœur … Pour une femme … Il me prenait pour elle… Chaque fois qu'il venait me voir, il m'appelait Elizabeth …

Tia le cœur serré hocha lentement la tête.

- Sa fiancée oui.

- Elle est morte. Murmura Julia. Il l'a possédée une nuit et elle en est morte …

Tia sursauta à ces paroles.

- Non tu fais erreur… Il ne l'a jamais eue, et elle est partie avec un autre. Un pirate

Julia secoua lentement la tête

- Il me l'a dit … Il a eu sa nuit de noce mais ça n'a pas marché .. Parce qu'elle l'a fait pour un autre… Pour le libérer… Il a dit que moi .. Moi je le supplierais de me prendre pour qu'il fasse taire les voix… Que je l'aimerais … Raconta Julia d'une voix remplie d'angoisse.

Tia la regarda, cherchant sans succès à comprendre ce que Will avait vu en elle, avant lui adresser un sourire réconfortant.

- Tout est fini Julia. Will ne peut plus te rejoindre à présent .. Tu es libre …

La jeune fille secoua lentement la tête

- Je ne veux plus y retourner … Jamais …

Tia ne dit rien, se contentant de presser doucement sa main tandis que Julia sombrait dans un sommeil sans rêves pour la première fois depuis sa fuite des Indes.

*

Tia avait laissée la jeune fille endormie, regardant sans le voir le paysage sombre qui entourait son repère. Will Turner, son Will, était devenu un monstre… Pire, il n'était toujours pas guéri de ses sentiments pour Elizabeth Sparrow … Avec un lourd soupir douloureux, Tia alluma un cierge noir, rendant son devoir à son dieu. Elle psalmodia à voix basse les mots qui l'attireraient à coup sur et ferma les yeux attendant que le dieu se manifeste.

- Elle dort. Annonça-t-elle . Qu'attends tu de moi ?

Tezcatlipoca ricana froidement

- Une barque va venir la chercher. Son destin n'est pas ici, le jeune Turner aurait du la libérer ailleurs .

- Pourquoi ? Quel est son destin … Pourquoi est elle si importante à tes yeux ?

- Elle ne l'est pas … Aucun mortel ne l'est… Quand à son destin , tu pourrais le connaître Tia Dalma…

- Je ne lirais plus les augures. Plus jamais. Pas après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois.

- Est-ce ma faute si tu as mal interprété ? Se moqua le dieu

- Non c'est la mienne. Aussi ai-je décidé de ne plus interférer dans les destins …

Tezcatlipoca gronda dans son esprit, sa colère causant une souffrance aigue à Tia Dalma qui serra les dents, refusant d'hurler sa douleur. Finalement le dieu ricana

- La barque arrive. Tiens la prête à embarquer … Ne me déplait pas plus que tu ne le fais déjà Tia Dalma.

- Je vais la réveiller. Murmura Tia qui en cet instant n'aspirait plus qu'à la solitude pour laisser cours aux larmes amères qui lui brûlaient les yeux depuis sa dernière conversation avec Will

- C'est ça .. Se moqua Tezcatlipoca. Pleure … tu n'as pas fini de le faire …

Avant que Tia n'ait eu le temps de s'interroger sur cette étrange prédiction, un coup ébranla la porte et une vieille femme voûtée aux origines hispaniques entra. Tia se retourna vivement et grimaça en reconnaissant l'envoyée du dieu

- Amalia….

- Bonjour Tia … Les années ont été clémentes avec toi. Le seigneur du Miroir Fumant aussi

Tia pinça les lèvres et fixa son regard sombre sur celle qui était des siècles plus tôt leur grande prêtresse et l'avait initiée au culte du dieu.

- Crois tu …

- Tu es encore jeune et belle … Tandis que moi, je suis coincée dans cette enveloppe de vieillarde

- Tu étais déjà vieille lorsque je suis entrée au sanctuaire chérie.. Ricana Tia trouvant dans la renaissance de sa vieille haine une efficace diversion à son chagrin.

- Et toi , tu étais déjà prête à te rebeller contre ton Maître… Je l'avais prévenu que de t'offrir des pouvoirs aussi conséquents était une erreur. Si ça n'avait dépendu que de moi, tu aurais servi d'offrande au dieu comme toutes les filles de ton peuple … Mais Tezcatlipoca a choisi un autre destin pour toi.

- Critiquerais tu les décisions du dieu ? Se moqua Tia. Toi la plus docile et la plus fourbe de ses servantes …

- Je n'ai jamais exigé de faveur au contraire de toi … Tu as voulu modifier le destin et tes actes ont causés de la souffrance à de nombreuses personnes Tia

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Tia en se rappelant sa naïveté lorsqu'elle avait imploré le dieu d'épargner Jack … Elle avait cru avoir agi pour le mieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne qu'elle avait condamné Will à subir le destin de Jack , et encore … même là elle s'était trompée… C'était Elizabeth qui devait commander le Hollandais Volant … Elle avait failli détruire leurs vies à tout les trois mais finalement, Jack et Elizabeth s'en étaient sortis indemnes… Seuls, Will et elle-même souffraient à présent

- Bon réveille la fille, nous avons une longue route à faire … La rappela à l'ordre Amalia

- Où l'emmènes tu ? Demanda Tia en se penchant sur Julia

- Lis les augures si tu veux le savoir … Ricana la vieille.

Tia haussa les épaules et secoua Julia qui papillonna des cils, ses grands yeux bleus d'abord emplis de confusion avant que le souvenir lui revienne

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Amalia, va t'emmener ailleurs … Souffla Tia en lui désignant la prêtresse, un peu réticente à l'idée de laisser partir la jeune fille fragile

- Pourquoi ne puis je pas rester avec vous ici…. Ça l'air tellement calme, tellement loin de toutes souffrances…

- Parce que toute ta vie est guidée par ton destin Julia Dove. Affirma Amalia d'une voix sépulcrale.

Julia la regarda avec étonnement

- Vous connaissez mon nom ?

- Et d'autres choses encore sur toi … Des choses que tu ignores toi-même … Murmura Amalia. Suis moi .

Tia le cœur serré regarda la jeune Julia suivre docilement Amalia, les deux femmes embarquant dans une chaloupe qui s'éloigna rapidement. La sorcière du bayou resta longtemps à la fenêtre, fouillant la forêt du regard bien après que la barque ait disparu de sa vue. Finalement elle laissa retomber le voile qui couvrait sa fenêtre et se retourna , ses yeux tombant sur les pinces de crabes dont elle se servait jadis pour déchiffrer les destins. Tia fit un mouvement vers elles avant de s'immobiliser … Elle ne voulait pas connaître la destinée de Julia … Elle ne voulait pas vivre à nouveau avec le poids de la connaissance surtout si comme elle le redoutait, le sort que Tezcatlipoca avait tracé à Julia s'avérait cruel …


	14. Sabre et pied de chaise

_**Vala donc la suite avec Kiara et Sao … Qui sont toujours à couteaux tirés lol**_

**Chapitre 12**

Ça faisait plusieurs jours à présent que Kiara était dans le repaire de Sao Feng et chaque jour passé ressemblait à une lutte contre la sauvagerie qu'elle sentait couver en elle de plus en plus ardemment. Son épaule ne lui faisait plus mal à présent et Kiara se surprenait souvent à passer ses doigts sur le dragon aux ailes déployées, en appréciant étrangement la texture grumeleuse .

Sao Feng semblait mettre un point d'honneur à l'emmener partout, lui montrant des tortures et des souffrances qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possibles, le pirate lui expliquant à chaque nouveau supplicié les raisons de son traitement. Car, curieusement, il y avait toujours une raison … L'un avait tenté de le voler, l'autre de le tuer … Il n'y avait que l'homme aux yeux verts dont elle ignorait l'offense … Kiara avait aussi remarqué les regards chargés de haine dont la gratifiaient les autres femmes, jalouses de l'attention que Feng semblait lui porter. Pourtant elle se serait bien passée de la compagnie du pirate qui semblait toutefois avoir renoncé à la faire plier, ne lui accordant plus d'attention d'ordre sexuelle.

Sao Feng pénétra dans sa chambre (enfin plutôt cellule si on en jugeait par le résultat des deux pitoyables tentatives d'évasion qu'elle avait fait) et Kiara remonta rapidement le drap sur son corps

- Une mauvaise habitude que celle de dormir nue petite fille … Qui sait ce qui peut se produire à la faveur de l'obscurité… Susurra Feng

- S'il faisait moins chaud dans cet endroit peut être changerais je mes habitudes . Répondit Kiara d'un ton peu amène. Quand à ce qui peut se produire je ne vois pas quel monstre oserait venir ici à part vous !

- En aurais tu envie petite fille ? Murmura Feng en s'approchant d'elle

Kiara éclata d'un rire bref et moqueur

- Je le désire autant que d'être trempée dans de l'huile bouillante … Non à la réflexion je préfère encore l'huile … Répondit elle avec hostilité.

Le visage de Sao Feng se contracta sous l'effet de la colère et il la saisit par le cou , ses doigts aux longs ongles noirs arrachant la peau fragile

- N'abuse pas de ma bonté petite fille ….

- Sinon quoi ? Se moqua Kiara.

- Tu pourrais bien voir ton désir se réaliser … Souffla Feng. Comme tu l'as remarqué nous ne manquons pas de flammes ici…

Kiara déglutit lentement, songeant au supplice qu'elle avait vu la veille, les hurlements de l'homme résonnant encore dans son esprit.

- Lâchez moi… Gronda-t-elle.

Avec un rire, Sao Feng la laissa glisser sur le lit, son regard détaillant le corps que le drap avait dévoilé.

- Petite fille … A peine plus femme qu'une enfant… Murmura-t-il

Kiara rougit brutalement et ramena le drap sur elle avant de se raviser.

- Je ne suis pas une enfant … seulement il me déplait de devoir m'accoupler avec vous .

Le visage de Sao Feng s'empourpra sous la nouvelle insulte et il la renversa brutalement sous lui, défaisant sa tunique d'une main pressée. Kiara se crispa immédiatement, fermant les yeux alors qu'il la maintenait d'une poigne de fer, retenant sa respiration.

- Défends toi… Haleta Feng à son oreille

- Ce serait inutile. Répondit Kiara en gardant les yeux fermés.

Sao posa sa main sur sa poitrine ferme et palpa un sein sans douceur

- C'est donc que tu le souhaites … Souffla-t-il d'une voix altérée par le désir.

- Non. Répondit Kiara en ouvrant les yeux, dardant son regard froid dans celui de son tourmenteur.

Une volée d'injures dans une langue inconnue lui répondit et la poigne de Sao Feng se relâcha , la laissant libre. D'un geste preste, Kiara s'empara du sabre qu'il avait laissé tomber au sol et bondit sur ses pieds, se mettant maladroitement en garde.

- Vraiment dangereuse … Siffla Feng entre ses dents alors qu'elle se jetait sur lui.

Le pirate évita le coup de justesse, la lame effleurant sa hanche et faisant naître une goutte de sang sur son sillage. Kiara sourit brièvement, le regard luisant de rage.

- Alors maintenant tu me hais suffisamment pour avoir envie de me tuer. Gronda Feng en arrachant le pied d'une chaise, juste à temps pour parer l'attaque suivante

- Ce que je hais c'est d'être retenue ici … Siffla Kiara d'un ton rageur. Vous, vous n'avez aucune importance .

- Pourtant c'est moi que tu attaques …

- Parce que vous êtes un monstre… S'exclama Kiara en frappant le plus fort qu'elle pouvait.

- Et à quoi penses tu lorsque tu m'attaques ? A ta maman ? Se moqua Feng en la forçant à reculer.

- Ne parlez pas de ma mère !!! Cria Kiara en avançant à nouveau sur lui.

- Pourquoi ? Après tout elle c'est une vraie femme … Pas une petite fille… Dit calmement Sao.

La respiration de Kiara s'accéléra brutalement et elle l'attaqua de nouveau, son sabre frôlant la joue de Feng,y creusant une longue estafilade rouge. Incrédule, Feng se retourna, passant brièvement sa main sur son visage avant de regarder sa main maculée. Cette fois la blessure était profonde. Son regard se durcit alors qu'il se retournait vers elle.

- C'est ça qui te plait … Le goût du sang … Murmura-t-il

- Non c'est de soulager le monde de votre présence qui me plait. Cria Kiara en repartant à l'assaut sans la moindre crainte.

Sao Feng, sur ses gardes cette fois, s'écarta et saisit son bras au passage, la désarmant d'un geste brutal. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il la poussa rudement au sol et pointa son sabre sur sa gorge. Nue et la respiration hachée par l'effort, Kiara leva les yeux sur lui, son cœur palpitant dans sa poitrine.

- Qu'attendez vous pour me tuer …

Sao Feng la regarda un long moment d'un air songeur, appréciant le spectacle de sa nudité impudiquement offerte, de la sueur glissant sur son corps puis baissa lentement son sabre.

- Ne recommence jamais ça petite fille … Si tu t'étais comportée ainsi devant mes hommes tu serais morte.

Kiara le regarda sans comprendre mais soulagée de vivre encore

- Ne me remercie pas surtout … Ironisa Feng en passant la main sur sa joue et grimaçant en voyant le sang laissé sur ses doigts.

Kiara se releva lentement, le fixant d'un air hostile.

- Ta mère ne m'aurait pas raté elle … Ricana Feng avant de sortir. Mais elle serait morte ensuite pour ça.

Une fois seule Kiara serra les poings de rage. Il avait raison. Sa mère ne l'aurait pas raté.

*

Sao Feng sortit de la chambre et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, rencontrant le regard interrogateur de son nouveau second.

- Quelque chose te déplait ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton peu amène.

Sin secoua la tête sans toutefois pouvoir détacher son regard de la marque qui balafrait la joue de son capitaine et d'où s'écoulait encore un sang sombre. Une erreur. Sao Feng sortit son sabre encore frais de son propre sang et le passa en travers du corps de l'homme

- Tu es relevé de tes fonctions Sin. Annonça-t-il calmement tandis que le malheureux glissait au sol, gémissant lamentablement

Sao Feng posa son regard sombre sur l'assemblée, savourant de voir ses hommes courber l'échine devant lui et fit un signe au médecin qu'il s'était attaché.

- Soigne ça. Ordonna-t-il

L'homme s'inclina profondément avant de se pencher sur la joue de Feng, se gardant bien de lui poser la moindre question sur la manière dont il avait été blessé. Le regard vague, Sao sourit alors que l'homme refermait les chairs. Il avait sous estimé la fille comme jadis le père, cela ne se reproduirait pas …

*

Une fois sa colère retombée, Kiara s'habilla à la hâte, tremblant de ce que Feng pourrait décider de lui infliger. Elle avait essayé de le tuer et au bout de quelques jours, elle ne savait que trop bien le sort que Feng réservait aux traîtres… Pourtant il avait besoin d'elle pour se venger de son père … Peut être que cela suffirait à la sauver … Kiara gémit en entendant un bruit de pas se rapprocher avant de décroître à son grand soulagement . Tremblante de peur, Kiara se recroquevilla dans un coin de la pièce, songeant qu'à cet instant précis elle aurait tout donné pour être dans sa cabine du Pearl. Sa mère serait là aussi, brossant affectueusement ses cheveux en lui parlant de littérature ou d'autres fadaises et lui répétant comme à l'accoutumée que ce n'était pas grave qu'elle ne soit pas une pirate … Que quelque soit la voie qu'elle choisirait elle l'aimait et était fière d'elle… La jeune fille soupira à ce souvenir. De tout ceux qui vivaient à bord du Pearl, elle était la seule à ne pas prendre part aux abordages, ses parents s'y refusant d'une même voix…

- Je ne pourrais pas combattre en me souciant sans cesse de toi … Disait sans relâche Jack, lui faisant sentir à quel point elle était inutile et faible.

Du reste, il avait raison … Le combat qui venait de se dérouler le prouvait. Elle avait combattu contre un adversaire seulement armé d'un pied de chaise et même avec un sabre elle n'avait pas réussi à le vaincre, se retrouvant au sol et désarmée en un éclair.. Kiara frissonna en songeant au spectacle qu'elle avait du offrir à Sao Feng, étalée par terre et complètement nue alors qu'il posait froidement sa lame sur sa gorge offerte. Et même là, elle était tellement insignifiante qu'il ne s'était pas donné la peine de la tuer. Insignifiante , sans importance … Kiara serra les poings et laissa la colère familière s'emparer d'elle. C'était bon. Meilleur que le chagrin et que la peur qu'elle ressentait. La nostalgie s'effaça de son esprit et Kiara songea une nouvelle fois à sa mère .. Elizabeth Sparrow… Comment aurait elle pu lutter contre elle ? Sao Feng avait raison … Elle n'était qu'une enfant .


	15. Une liberté inattendue

_**Vala suite …. Avec Jack qui arrive enfin lol**_

**Chapitre 13**

Jack referma d'un coup sec son compas. Singapour. Il n'avait plus besoin de l'objet magique pour le guider à présent … Si Sao Feng n'avait pas changé de repaire, et il doutait que ce soit le cas, il savait désormais où retrouver sa fille.

Le voyage avait été long, entrecoupé de périodes d'angoisse sourde où il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix… Bien évidemment il voulait sauver Kiara des griffes de Feng mais il y avait Lizzie …

Lizzie dont il n'avait pas la moindre nouvelle, comme si elle avait disparu tout bonnement de la surface de la terre. Sauf qu'il savait que ce n'était pas le cas … Parce que si Lizzie était morte, le capitaine du Hollandais Volant le serait aussi et au vu de l'épave qu'ils avaient croisés en approchant des côtes de Singapour, Will et son terrible Kraken semblaient indubitablement en pleine forme…

Gibbs se tourna vers Jack, le cœur serré de voir le visage de son capitaine si tourmenté.

- Que faisons nous Jack ?

Il ferma les yeux et se massa les tempes, se forçant à prendre un ton ferme

- Vous rien. C'est moi et moi seul que Feng veut.

- Mais Jack…

- Si je ne suis pas revenu au coucher du soleil. Tu appliques le code. Tu vas à Tortuga. Voir Dominic. Le Pearl lui reviendra qu'il le veuille ou non… Du moins le temps que Lizzie revienne

- Jack… On a pas de nouvelles d'Elizabeth… Commença Gibbs

- Je sais… Répondit douloureusement Jack. Mais Elizabeth a de la ressource. C'est un bon pirate. Elle fera ce qu'il faut pour se sortir de là où elle est … Quelque soit l'endroit où elle se trouve.

Gibbs hocha silencieusement la tête, la situation le ramenant des années en arrière lorsque Jack lui avait fait ses adieux pour se rendre sur le Hollandais Volant. C'était pour Elizabeth alors et l'ennemi n'était pas le même… Cette fois c'était Sao Feng qu'il lui faudrait affronter et chaque marin tremblait à l'énoncé du nom du pirate asiatique, connu sur les mers pour n'avoir aucune pitié pour les malheureux tombant entre ses griffes…

- Tu vas la ramener hein Jack …

- Je vais tout faire pour … J'espère juste qu'il n'est pas trop tard… Murmura Jack le cœur serré en imaginant sa fragile Kiara aux mains de son ennemi.

Gibbs hocha la tête silencieusement. Il avait peur lui aussi, tremblant qu'il soit arrivé le pire à la petite fille qu'il avait vu grandir comme sa mère avant elle. Si Kiara était morte (et il se signa rapidement à cette pensée)il doutait que Jack parvienne à s'en remettre… Quand à Elizabeth elle ne s'en remettrait pas… Kiara était la prunelle de ses yeux et elle s'était toujours efforcée de maintenir la petite fille loin de l'horreur inhérente à leur vie de pirates. Jusqu'à ce que Sao Feng ne l'arrache au Black Pearl…

Jack lui sourit d'un air bravache avant de se diriger vers le quai, notant du coin de l'œil le balancement mou de l'Empress, à peine étonné que le navire flotte encore au bout d'autant de temps… Sao Feng avait toujours été un homme de ressources, intelligent, vif et cruel. Feng l'avait poursuivi durant des années et Jack avait cru qu'après avoir découvert la malédiction de la Muerta dont il lui avait involontairement volé les coordonnées, la rage du pirate s'éteindrait. Mais de toute évidence ce n'était pas le cas …

Jack arpenta les rues de Singapour, se rappelant toutes ces années plus tard chaque détail de la ville dans laquelle il avait fait ses premières armes comme pirate. Sous les ordres de Feng bien sur… Il eut un sourire triste en passant devant l 'échoppe où il s'était fait tatouer il y avait plus de trente ans et la main sur la garde de son épée, il se présenta à l'entrée du tunnel menant au « palais » de Feng. Il savait que ce n'était pas la peine de ruser. Sao l'attendait et la ville entière était sous sa coupe.

Comme pour confirmer son intuition un homme lourdement armé avança vers lui et lui fit un sourire mauvais

- Jack Sparrow ?

- Capitaine… Capitaine Jack Sparrow.. Précisa Jack

- Le Capitaine Feng vous attendait… Dit l'autre en se penchant sur ses armes

Jack se laissa désarmer sans lutter, priant pour que l'autre ne regarde pas ses bottes de plus près…

- Cela ne me surprend pas l'ami… Grinça-t-il avec cynisme avant de suivre l'homme, le cœur battant.

Il n'avait pas regardé dans sa botte… Pas plus qu'il n'avait parlé de Kiara… Jack soupira douloureusement, le cœur serré à la pensée de sa petite fille.

*

Sao Feng sourit en apprenant la nouvelle, frémissant d'impatience à l'idée de porter un coup mortel à Jack. Sans se presser il se tourna vers l'homme le plus proche

- Va me chercher la petite fille. Maintenant.

Quelques instants plus tard et le visage empourpré par la colère, Kiara pénétra dans la salle et Sao Feng nota avec agacement qu'une fois de plus tout les regards masculins se tournaient vers elle. Cela durait depuis plusieurs jours à présent, en fait depuis qu'il s'était laissé surprendre par la jeune fille, récoltant au passage une large balafre qui lui laisserait à coup sur une cicatrice. Kiara lui lança un regard peu amène et se planta devant lui, tremblant intérieurement devant cette convocation. Sao battit sèchement dans ses mains, attirant l'attention sur lui.

- Sortez tous. Laissez nous seuls.

Surprise, Kiara regarda les servants se retirer un par un, les laissant seuls ainsi que Feng l'avait ordonné.

- Que voulez vous encore ?

- Vient près de moi. Exigea Sao d'une voix suave, différente de celle qu'il employait habituellement et qui étrangement, fit plus peur à Kiara que tout ce qu'il lui avait infligé jusqu'à présent.

Relevant la tête pour cacher sa peur, elle avança. Elle allait mourir, elle le savait. Il s'était lassé d'elle et de ses atermoiements et à présent elle allait mourir… Elle espérait juste que cela irait vite… Ainsi elle n'infligerait pas à son père la honte supplémentaire de savoir qu'elle avait hurlé, du moins s'il s'en souciait un jour…

Sao sourit en voyant son air bravache et défit lentement le cordon qui retenait son vêtement, dévoilant son épaule nue et Kiara frissonna. Ainsi c'était pour ça… une nouvelle minable tentative…

- Si vous croyez que vous m'impressionnez plus ainsi sur votre.. Espèce de trône…

- Toujours pas prête à être femme petite fille….

- Si mais sûrement pas avec vous. Je veux un homme pas un monstre.

Le sang lui cognant aux tempes devant ce nouveau refus, Sao Feng se pencha sur elle, effleurant son tatouage de ses lèvres.

- Tu aimerais ça pourtant … toi qui aime tellement le sang… Murmura-t-il en laissant sa langue suivre les contours du dragon sur sa peau.

Kiara frissonna, surprise par son approche

- Je n'aime pas le sang. Riposta-t-elle avec hostilité.

Sao soupira, plus frustré que jamais en la sentant se dérober encore.

- Si … Es tu comme ta mère pour cela ?

Kiara se raidit et se tourna vers lui d'un geste brusque

- Je ne suis pas comme Elizabeth Sparrow … Je ne le serais jamais… Si j'étais elle…

- Je serais mort dans une flaque de sang… Se moqua Feng. Mais j'aurais eu une femme, une vraie et non une petite fille…

Kiara les yeux flambant de rage se détourna tandis qu'il la saisissait par la taille, ses lèvres caressant son cou à mesure qu'il parlait

- Regarde…. Souffla-t-il.

*

Jack fut projeté en avant, redécouvrant sans surprise le décor familier et étouffant dans lequel Feng se plaisait à vivre. La porte se referma derrière lui avec un craquement sinistre et il regarda vers le centre de la pièce, à demi étonné de ne voir aucun des hommes de Feng dans la salle.

Son cœur rata un battement en voyant sa fille…. Elle était vivante. Jack se précipita vers elle avant de se décomposer en la découvrant à demi nue, le bras de Feng autour de sa taille fine et la bouche du pirate contre sa peau.

- Papa ! S'exclama Kiara en faisant un mouvement vers lui tandis que Sao resserrait son bras autour d'elle.

- Non petite fille… Souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de se tourner vers Jack. Ça fait longtemps Sparrow…

Jack le regarda prudemment, cherchant à deviner les plans de Feng, l'esprit embrouillé par la présence de Kiara aux côtés de son ennemi, beaucoup trop proche pour avoir le temps de sortir la dague qu'il avait glissée dans sa botte et tuer le pirate.

- Oh tu sais, les années ça vient , ça passe….

- Et on a plus le temps de visiter ses vieux amis. Ironisa Feng.

Jack le regarda longuement avant d'examiner ce qui l'entourait… Peut être qu'en coupant cette corde là … Il pourrait déverser d'un coup l'eau brûlante sur Feng … Seulement il blesserait Kiara aussi …

- Comme tu dis … Répondit il avant d'avancer. Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé… Remarqua-t-il avec surprise

Sao Feng sourit

- Oh et bien disons qu'il existe des secrets bien gardés…Apparemment tu en sais quelque chose. Tu n'as pas beaucoup changé toi non plus…

Jack grinça des dents. La situation se compliquait… Il s'attendait à trouver un Sao Feng vieillissant mais l'homme qui était devant lui semblait en pleine possession de ses moyens…

- Je crois que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient… Répondit Jack en avançant encore

Kiara rougit, son cœur battant la chamade, à la fois ravie et agacée par les mots de son père. Il était venu… Mieux il était venu pour elle. Le bras de Sao Feng se resserra autour d'elle, le pirate souriant en sentant les battements du cœur de sa captive contre lui.

- En effet …. Juste retour des choses non ?

Jack frémit et avança encore… un tout petit pas pour se rapprocher de Kiara

- Si c'est de cette fille que tu parles… Ça n'a rien à voir

Mauvaise idée papa… Songea Kiara en sentant les muscles de Feng se tendre

- Mamaia. Elle s'appelait Mamaia.

- Oui si tu veux… Lâcha Jack avec désinvolture

- Je te propose un échange Sparrow ….

Kiara se retourna surprise. Un échange ? Ainsi Feng avait changé ses plans ….

- Que veux tu ?

- Ta femme. Contre ta fille. Souffla Feng en souriant malgré lui de l'air furieux de Kiara

Jack se décomposa et secoua la tête

- Non.

Kiara poussa un gémissement étouffé, le cœur serré. Ainsi donc c'était ça … Il venait la chercher mais une fois encore, il lui préférait sa mère.. La faisant passer avant tout. La bouche de Sao erra sur son épaule une fois de plus, diffusant son souffle chaud sur sa peau nue

- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu restes ici petite fille…

Jack serra les poings et avança encore.

- Je ne peux pas … Elizabeth ..elle .. Va être pendue. Dit il dans un souffle, agacé de sentir ses yeux le piquer, ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer faible.

- Tu entends ça Kiara ? Souffla Feng à son oreille. Tout ce que tu as toujours souhaité va se réaliser…

Kiara ne répondit pas, le visage figé. Sa mère pendue … Non c'était impossible…

- Papa… Murmura-t-elle.

Jack lui lança un bref coup d'œil et elle recula instinctivement contre Sao Feng en croisant le regard de son père. Ses yeux étaient comme morts, vides, comme si sa mère avait pris avec elle une partie de ce qui faisait le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. De son côté Sao Feng étudiait le visage de Jack, surpris de voir sa peine…

- Tu dis vrai … Murmura-t-il étonné.

- Que veux tu en échange de Kiara. Répéta Jack.

Sao Feng sourit, laissant sa main glisser le long du ventre de Kiara, son geste rendant Jack fou de rage.

- Elle n'est pas encore femme… Dommage… J'aurais aimé te prendre ton épouse… Mais je me contenterais de ta vie… Cria Feng en repoussant Kiara loin de lui et en sortant son sabre d'une main ferme.

Jack recula avant de se saisir d'une barre de fer avec un grimace, parant de justesse le coup de Feng.

- KIARA!!! Cours ne t'occupe pas de moi !!! Ordonna-t-il

Kiara, indécise, regarda Sao Feng se jeter une nouvelle fois vers son père qui para à nouveau avec maladresse, la regardant d'un air inquiet

- Kiara ! On a pas toute la journée ….

Sao Feng sourit et repoussa Jack au sol d'une bourrade.

- Tu restes pour voir le sang petite fille ? Je ne l'aurais pas cru….

Jack se releva d'un bond, évitant de justesse la lame du sabre de Feng

- Sabre contre barre de fer…Pas très loyal comme combat… Observa-t-il, tentant de gagner du temps

Sao Feng rit doucement, jetant un coup d'œil vers Kiara

- Je ne crois pas avoir beaucoup à apprendre d'un Sparrow en matière de loyauté Jack..

Kiara , tétanisée, regarda autour d'elle. Elle devait aider son père, agir…

- Kiara ! Bon dieu va t'en !!! S'écria Jack en avançant sur Feng.

Sao sourit en le voyant baisser sa garde et le désarma d'un geste brusque, posant la lame de son sabre sur sa gorge. Au sol, Jack déglutit… Il ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement. C'était la fin….

- Kiara… Part . Essaie de trouver ta mère… S'il n'est pas trop tard… Dis lui… dis lui que je pense toujours ce que je lui ai dit sur le Hollandais Volant. Bredouilla Jack.

Kiara, les larmes aux yeux avança vers eux et se précipita sur Jack, tombant à genoux à ses côtés.

- Papa…

- Je suis un peu occupé là … Haleta Jack en sentant la lame s'enfoncer un peu plus dans son cou

Au dessus de lui, Sao Feng eut un sourire sans joie… C'était le moment qu'il avait attendu toutes ces années, celui d'avoir enfin Jack Sparrow à sa merci… Pourtant il n'éprouvait pas la satisfaction à laquelle il s'était attendue

- Kiara. Sort. Gronda-t-il.

Jack poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il la libérait. Il aurait au moins réussi à sauver sa fille et elle ne le verrait pas mourir. Kiara se leva avec lenteur, le visage baigné de larmes. Elle n'avait jamais vu son père ainsi, à terre, vulnérable. Éperdue elle saisit la manche du vêtement de Sao Feng à la grande surprise de ce dernier

- Que t'arrive t'il petite fille ? Tu as changé d'avis ? Trop tard … Va t'en avant que je te retire ma clémence

- Sao… Souffla-t-elle. Je ne peux pas … C'est mon père.

Feng s'immobilisa, le visage tendu. Un instant son regard passa de Jack à Kiara, retrouvant dans les yeux remplis de larmes de la fille l'expression triste du père. Avec un grognement frustré, il baissa son sabre lentement.

- Partez. Tout les deux. Maintenant.

Jack n'attendit pasqu'il change d'avis pas plus qu'il ne s'interrogea sur ce brusque revirement, il bondit sur ses pieds et saisit la main de Kiara.

- Dépêche toi… Ordonna-t-il en l'entraînant vers la sortie, le cœur battant à l'idée que Feng change d'avis.

Kiara se laissa emmener, sa main fine glissée dans celle de son père. Elle était libre. Enfin. Sans un regard en arrière, elle franchit la lourde porte qui menait au repère de Sao Feng, s'engageant en courant à la suite de Jack vers le Pearl et la liberté.

Resté seul, Feng rangea son sabre avec un soupir… Sans doute regretterait il ce moment de générosité… C'était déjà le cas d'ailleurs… Mais il ne pouvait pas tuer Jack. Pas maintenant.

- Adieu petite fille. Souffla-t-il avant de rappeler ses hommes, une exécution le détendrait …


	16. Retrouvailles et retour à la maison

_**Lol vala enfin la suite ! Donc nous retrouvons Jack et sa fille . Bonne lecture et reviews **_

**Chapitre 14**

Jack le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, la main de sa fille serrée dans la sienne courut jusqu'à son navire, attirant un soupir de soulagement chez Gibbs.

- Jack ! Tu as réussi !

- On lève l'ancre… Pas une minute à perdre. Le coupa Jack avant de se tourner vers Kiara.

La jeune fille, la poitrine se soulevant sous l'effort, regarda son père avec affection. Il était venu la chercher… Il l'aimait.

- Papa…

Jack se tourna vers elle et la serra brièvement contre lui, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux parfumés par les soins des servantes de Feng

- Ma petite fille. Murmura-t-il tandis que les hommes détournaient pudiquement le regard de ces retrouvailles familiales

Jack l'écarta légèrement de lui, sondant son regard.

- Est-ce que … Est-ce qu'il … T'a touchée ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Kiara secoua négativement la tête tandis que Jack laissait échapper un soupir de soulagement

- Je n'aurais pas cru qu'il tiendrait compte du fait que tu n'es qu'une enfant…

Kiara se raidit brutalement à ces mots. Une enfant. Une petite fille. Jamais une femme. Jack ne s'aperçut pas de son trouble et continua, la serrant étroitement contre lui

- Ne recommence jamais ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure Kiara. Tu n'es pas de taille contre Sao Feng… Et lorsque je t'ordonne de partir tu obéis, savvy ?

Kiara se mordit la lèvre nerveusement, se retenant de dire à son père que si elle lui avait obéit il serait sans doute mort, qu'elle avait blessé Sao Feng, tué un homme puis un autre… Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Jack s'était déjà détourné, la main sur la barre, le regard fixé sur son compas.

- Bougez vous !!! On va chercher Lizzie. Cria-t-il d'un ton angoissé.

Kiara sentit la rage familière l'envahir à ces mots. Deux minutes. C'était tout ce que son père lui avait consacré avant de s'inquiéter à nouveau de sa mère… Gibbs s'approcha d'elle, un large sourire aux lèvres

- Content de vous revoir Miss Kiara. Votre père était fou d'inquiétude

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton ironique en observant du coin de l'œil Jack en train de se démener.

Jack se retourna vers elle, une moue agacée aux lèvres

- Va te changer Kiara ! Tu n'as rien à faire dans cette tenue.

- Oui … Soupira-t-elle en avançant vers sa cabine sous le regard inquiet de Gibbs

- Dites… Miss Kiara ça va au moins ?

- Oui Gibbs… Ça va … Rien n'a changé c'est tout …

- Oh si Miss Kiara ! Jack a remué ciel et terre pour vous retrouver.

- Et maintenant c'est le tour de ma mère. Cracha Kiara avant de s'éloigner, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Une fois seule dans sa cabine, Kiara laissa libre court à sa rage, jetant ses vêtements en tout sens, sa colère grandissant en voyant les vêtements simples de petite fille qui l'attendaient sagement. Ici pas de tunique courte brodée, pas de décolleté audacieux ni de leçon d'escrime. Ici elle n'était qu'une petite fille, la petite fille d'Elizabeth, sa princesse comme disait sa mère… A bout de nerfs, Kiara fondit en larmes, étreignant nerveusement la robe qu'elle portait quand son père était venu la libérer…

*

A la barre du Pearl, Jack écrasa discrètement une larme de soulagement. Il avait retrouvé Kiara. Elle était saine et sauve et Feng ne l'avait pas touchée pas plus qu'un autre…

- Tu vois Lizzie, je l'ai sauvée… Murmura-t-il en surveillant son compas du coin de l'œil

Gibbs, gêné, s'approcha de lui

- Faudrait p'tete que tu parles à la petite…

Jack se raidit à ces mots et bafouilla

- Je … je ne sais pas quoi lui dire… Lizzie n'est pas là et elle…enfin elle trouve toujours les mots avec Kiara… Moi je suis trop … dur .

- N'empêche, la petite n'est pas bien. S'entêta Gibbs.

Avec un soupir, Jack lui abandonna la barre et se glissa silencieusement dans la cabine de sa fille

*

Le cœur de Jack manqua un battement en la découvrant assise à même le sol, étreignant sa robe en pleurant. Avec un soupir, il s'approcha d'elle, la couvrant de sa veste.

- Chut Kiara. C'est fini… Il ne t'approchera plus jamais… Cette fois je le tuerais avant qu'il le fasse. Promit Jack d'un air sombre

Kiara renifla bruyamment avant de poser la tête contre le torse de Jack qui la serra doucement

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ma chérie ?

- Papa… Gémit Kiara, savourant de l'avoir un peu pour elle seule

- Je sais que ça a été très dur pour toi… Sao Feng n'est pas un homme c'est … un monstre. Cracha Jack. Lorsque j'ai compris que tu étais entre ses mains j'ai cru devenir fou

Kiara rosit de plaisir et se serra un peu plus dans les bras de Jack, songeant toutefois que Sao Feng n'avait pas été si redoutable avec elle

- Ça a été papa…

- J'ai cru qu'il te tuerait ou qu'il te violerait ou pire encore. Souffla Jack laissant libre court à son angoisse. Je n'aurais pas pu affronter le regard de ta mère après ça… Pas après qu'elle m'ait envoyé te sauver.

Kiara se recula brutalement, le regard empli de rage

- C'est pour ça que tu es venu ? Parce que maman t'a dit de le faire !!!

Jack la regarda sans comprendre sa colère

- Bien sur que non Kiara… Je suis venu parce que je ne pouvais pas laisser ma fille sans défense auprès de Sao Feng

- Sans défense….. Peut être que si tu m'apprenais je… Commença Kiara pleine d'espoir

- Non. Trancha Jack avec autorité. Tu es trop maladroite, tu te blesserais et puis tu n'es encore qu'une petite fille. Murmura-t-il tendrement avant d'aviser le tatouage sur son épaule. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !!

- Quoi ? Demanda Kiara en soupirant devant l'entêtement de son père à la considérer comme une enfant

Jack porta une main sale à son épaule, le visage convulsé par la colère

- Un dragon… Il a osé te marquer !!!

- Papa… ce n'est pas si grave…

- Bien sur que si !!! Comme si tu lui appartenais, que tu étais sa femme ou je ne sais quoi ! S'étouffa presque Jack

Songeuse, Kiara porta à son tour la main à son épaule ne se rappelant que trop bien des circonstances dans lesquelles Sao Feng l'avait marquée. Jack surprit son regard et son cœur s'affola brutalement

- Kiara… Il ne t'a vraiment pas touchée hein ? Tu n'as pas menti…

- Non papa. Répondit calmement Kiara, rougissant malgré elle au souvenir des tentatives de Sao Feng pour la posséder.

Jack soupira lourdement et la serra contre lui

- Excuse moi Kiara… C'est juste .. Juste que j'ai eu peur de te perdre… Murmura-t-il avec efforts

Kiara lui sourit et croisa son regard, y décelant la détresse sous l'assurance qu'il affichait habituellement

- Tu t'inquiètes pour maman n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne peux penser qu'à ça. Avoua Jack. J'ai tellement peur de la perdre, peur d'arriver trop tard… Ce salaud de Feng a vraiment bien choisi son moment

Kiara soupira. Rien ne pourrait changer son père… Il ne la verrait jamais

- Tu lui ressembles tellement.. Murmura Jack en écartant une mèche de ses cheveux. En moins pirate bien sur…

- Bien sur… Répéta Kiara, luttant contre sa colère.

Jack lui sourit, l'embrassant tendrement sur le front

- Repose toi ma chérie. Tu n'as pas du très bien dormir chez Feng

Kiara se mordit la langue alors qu'elle se retenait de lui répondre qu'en matière de confort, le Pearl aurait eu beaucoup à apprendre de l'Empress

- Oui papa…

Jack se leva et se pressa vers la porte et hésita un instant

- Je suis content que tu sois là ma petite fille… Dit il avant de sortir

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Kiara se traîna sur son lit, s'allongeant sur la couche qui avait toujours été la sienne et réfléchit, ne pouvant trouver le sommeil. Elle aurait du être heureuse de retrouver le Pearl, sa cabine, son père mais elle réalisa brusquement que toutes ces petites choses qui lui avaient tant manquées à Singapour lui semblaient soudainement sans éclat…

*

Une fois dehors Jack soupira bruyamment. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait Kiara mais sa petite fille lui semblait soudain si dure , si froide. Elle ne paraissait même pas s'inquiéter de sa mère alors qu'il savait que du fond de la prison où elle était enfermée, Lizzie devait s'inquiéter pour elle…

Gibbs, traînant une masse informe et vaguement féminine derrière lui interrompit brutalement ses réflexions.

- Monsieur Gibbs … Puis je savoir ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda Jack en haussant le sourcil

- Une fille…

Jack soupira avec lassitude

- J'ai vu ça .. Je sais encore reconnaître une … demoiselle même sous une couche de crasse.. Ma question était .. Que fait elle ici !!!!

Gibbs secoua la tête avec ignorance

- Je ne sais pas je l'ai trouvé dans la cale en train de piller les réserves de nourriture….

- Oh … Murmura Jack d'un ton peu amène et se penchant sur elle.

Sentant la peur l'envahir, la jeune fille se jeta à ses pieds étreignant nerveusement ses bottes

- Pitié … Qui que vous soyez pitié. Ne me faites pas de mal !

Jack souffla avec agacement et la força à lever la tête vers lui, déglutissant nerveusement en croisant son regard bleuté.

- Je … qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-il en portant inconsciemment la main à la petite perle bleue qui pendait au bout d'une de ses mèches.

- Je … je m'appelle Julia… Bredouilla l'inconnue. S'il vous plait ne me faites pas de mal .. Je, j'avais faim…

Jack la regarda, troublé par ces yeux qui le ramenaient brutalement en arrière, vers un passé qu'il avait cru avoir oublié. Un collier de perle brisé dans un jardin londonien..

- On en fait quoi Jack ? Demanda Gibbs le ramenant au présent

- Et bien … nous sommes loin d'une terre… et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre…

- Je vous en prie. Gémit Julia en se raccrochant à lui.

Jack hésita puis songea à Kiara. La jeune fille ne semblait guère plus âgée qu'elle… Il ne pouvait pas la chasser … et qui sait peut être que de l'avoir à bord ferait du bien à Kiara… Ainsi elle aurait quelqu'un à qui parler fanfreluches et jupons enfin de toutes ces choses qui intéressaient sa fille.

- Jack ? Demanda une nouvelle fois Gibbs

Jack battit l'air de ses mains, cherchant à se dégager de l'étreinte soumise de la jeune fille et se tourna vers Gibbs

- Donne lui à manger, des vêtements… enfin tout ça … Je verrais plus tard. Pour l'instant le plus urgent est de trouver Lizzie.

Gibbs hocha la tête et releva Julia.

- Allez venez Miss. Vous vous expliquerez au Capitaine une fois le ventre plein.

Jack soupira tandis que la fille lui lançait un regard éperdu de reconnaissance et se tourna vers ses marins, qui, inactifs le regardaient

- Vous attendez quoi !!!! Que le pistolet me démange trop ? Alors bougez vous tas de chiens ! Cap sur Port Royal !!! Hurla-t-il tandis que Gibbs entraînait Julia vers les cuisines….


	17. Ce que Julia sait pas et ce qu'elle

_**Vala la suite toute chaude ! Vous allez comprendre pourquoi Jack devait récupérer Julia… Enjoy**_

**Chapitre 15**

**Penchée sur son assiette, oubliant toutes les bonnes manières que sa mère avait passé tant de temps à lui inculquer, Julia dévorait le gruau infâme que Gibbs avait réussi à dénicher dans leur réserve. De temps à autres, la jeune fille jetait un regard inquiet en direction de la porte, redoutant de voir apparaître l'homme taciturne et froid qui était apparemment le capitaine du navire dans lequel elle s'était faufilée, poussée par la faim et la soif. Avec un geste pressé, elle saisit le gobelet et but à longs traits avant de recracher brutalement le liquide. Gibbs, la regarda mécontent **

**- Allons Miss faut pas gâcher du si bon rhum !**

**- Du rhum … Grimaça Julia, songeant qu'elle était bien loin de douceur de son foyer où les repas étaient arrosés de vins fins et de volailles rôties**

**Elle gémit brusquement en sentant le navire secoué par une vague plus forte que les autres. Elle détestait l'océan, cette mer sur laquelle elle ne cessait d'errer depuis la mort de sa famille et de son fiancé. Un petit sanglot lui échappa en réalisant la précarité de sa situation et Gibbs s'approcha, tapotant maladroitement son dos**

**- Allons Miss… Faut pas pleurer comme ça. Le Capitaine Jack grogne plus qu'il n'est véritablement méchant… Faut dire qu'il a de quoi être en rogne, sa femme a été capturée par la Navy et il vient juste de retrouver sa fille que Sao Feng avait enlevée de son coté. Faut dire que c'est une chance que Miss Kiara en soit sortie indemne pasque…**

**- Ça ira Gibbs. Ordonna Jack derrière lui**

**Le second, brutalement embarrassé rougit avant de se presser vers la porte**

**- Oui euh hem je vous laisse. Déclara-t-il platement avant de sortir **

**Julia, un nœud dans l'estomac, regarda s'approcher Jack. Il était grand, imposant, plus que le capitaine du précédent navire qu'elle avait emprunté avec Amalia mais moins terrifiant que l'horrible poulpe qui l'avait enfermée. **

**Jack posa son regard sombre sur elle avant de s'asseoir avec lenteur**

**- Bien … Que faites vous sur mon navire ? **

**Julia baissa rapidement le regard, terrifiée par le ton du capitaine**

**- Je … J'avais faim… **

**- Alors vous vous êtes glissée dans le premier bateau qui passait … Et bien sur il a fallu que ce soit le mien … Répondit Jack d'un ton doucereux**

**- Oui. **

**- Et où comptez vous aller ainsi Julia ? **

**La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche pour protester devant la familiarité mais jugea plus prudent de ne rien dire finalement**

**- Je … Sais pas. **

**Jack leva les yeux au ciel. Une idiote… Encore une de ces petites dindes aristocrates qui partaient à l'aventure pour courir après un homme qui sans nul doute ne voudrait pas d'elle.**

**- Que faites vous en mer dans ce cas ? **

**- Je… Sais pas. Répondit platement Julia **

**- Le fait est ma belle que vous avez choisi le mauvais navire… Parce que voyez vous … Nous sommes des pirates et lorsque j'aurais… récupéré une chose qui me tient particulièrement à cœur. Grimaça Jack, son cœur se serrant à la pensée d'Elizabeth. Je compte bien demander une fortune à vos parents en échange de votre … personne. **

**Julia se mit à trembler à l'énoncé du mot « pirates » encore une fois, elle se retrouvait dans une situation impossible… **

**- Je … mes parents sont morts alors je … Sais pas**

**Jack se crispa, profondément agacé**

**- Y 'a-t-il une chose que vous savez ???? Par exemple qui paierait pour vous ? Ou encore pourquoi je devrais vous garder ici au lieu de vous rejeter en mer ?**

**Julia frissonna, les larmes aux yeux**

**- Par pitié… Non ne faites pas ça … je … Non **

**Jack soupira, la fille l'agaçait mais il ne pouvait se détourner de son regard, de ses yeux si bleus , si semblables à ceux qu'Anne posait sur lui, il y avait de cela si longtemps. **

**- Vous êtes riche… Vous avez de l'éducation, ça se voit dans vos manières… Alors d'où venez vous ? **

**- D'Inde. Souffla Julia **

**Sa réponse étonna Jack, le pirate s'attendant presque à un « sais pas » **

**- Singapour c'est pas l'Inde… Que faisiez vous là bas ?**

**- Je … Sais pas**

**Jack soupira, cette fois il en était certain la fille était complètement stupide… Et de ce fait inutile pour ce qu'il projetait pour elle,lui faire tenir compagnie à Kiara… Certes et à son grand regret Kiara n'avait pas comme son frère l'étoffe d'une Sparrow mais au moins elle était intelligente… Enfin la plupart du temps. Se corrigea-t-il mentalement en se rappelant de l'immobilité de Kiara lorsqu'elle avait pu fuir Feng. Encouragée par son silence, Julia releva légèrement le visage et reprit la parole timidement, la peur faisant vibrer sa voix**

**- S'il vous plait ne me renvoyez pas là bas ….**

**Jack soupira**

**- Le fait est… que comme mon second vous en a si généreusement entretenue. Grimaça Jack, maudissant intérieurement Gibbs et sa langue trop bien pendue. Ma femme est actuellement emprisonnée suite à une regrettable erreur de ces imbéciles de soldats… aussi n'ai-je guère de temps à perdre avec une gamine stupide et gâtée. Alors dites moi… Qui paiera pour vous ? Vous avez bien de la famille, un fiancé peut être ?**

**Julia se mordit les lèvres, prête à pleurer **

**- Il … Il est mort. Matthew est mort… **

**Jack soupira**

**- Et y aurait il quelqu'un dans votre entourage qui ne le soit pas ?**

**Julia secoua négativement la tête**

**- La seule famille que j'ai… se trouve à Port Royal… Et encore cela fait des années que nous ne correspondons plus… **

**Les yeux de Jack se mirent à briller d'un éclat nouveau, brusquement intéressé. Si comme il le soupçonnait la petite était issue d'une famille riche et si Elizabeth avait été emmenée là bas… Alors peut être aurait il une chance d'échanger la gourde contre sa douce Lizzie… Bon ça faisait beaucoup d'hypothèses mais après tout que serait son génie sans la chance …**

**- Port Royal hein ? **

**- Oui. Renifla Julia **

**- Qui à Port Royal ? **

**- Le Gouverneur…. Murmura Julia du bout des lèvres se gardant de préciser que son seul lien de parenté avec le dit Gouverneur consistait en le fait que la sœur de son père, morte depuis des années, bien avant sa naissance, était sa femme… Du moins la première attendu qu'elle ignorait si le Gouverneur Swann s'était remarié **

**Loin d'imaginer les pensées qui agitaient la petite tête de sa nouvelle recrue, Jack sourit gaiement. Le Gouverneur ! A présent il était certain de pouvoir obtenir la liberté de sa Lizzie contre celle-ci. Cachant sa joie, il reprit la parole d'un ton sec**

**- Je pourrais aussi vous laisser en mer… Insinua-t-il, cherchant à éprouver son obéissance **

**A ces mots, Julia se décomposa, songeant au navire qui ramassait les naufragés et sur lequel Tia lui avait pourtant juré qu'elle ne remettrait jamais le pied.**

**- NON ! Hurla-t-elle terrorisée. Je … je préfère mourir plutôt que de retomber dans les mains de ce poulpe !!!**

**Jack sursauta légèrement à la mention du dit poulpe… Ainsi donc cette Julia connaissait Will Turner… Mieux elle lui avait apparemment échappé… Curieux, il s'approcha légèrement d'elle**

**- Oh … Ainsi vous avez testé l'hospitalité du Hollandais …. **

**Julia, terrifiée à ce souvenir, hocha vigoureusement la tête, ses yeux bleus s'embuant à nouveau**

**- Je … Il est fou, il … il m'a prise et il m'a emmenée dans cet endroit … Il me prenait pour une autre .. Une certaine Elizabeth … **

**Jack replia soigneusement ses mains l'une sur l'autre d'un geste affecté, dissimulant ses tremblements en réalisant que même encore maintenant Will Turner continuait de désirer sa Lizzie**

**Julia, terrorisée par son silence continua , le cœur battant follement dans sa poitrine au souvenir de ce qu'elle avait vécu**

**- C'était … c'était atroce… Il, il voulait me faire la même chose qu'à elle, me pousser jusqu'à ce que je cède et que j'accepte de … Rougit elle**

**Jack sentit son cœur s'arrêter**

**- De ?? Demanda-t-il d'un ton sombre**

**Julia secoua la tête, rougissant à nouveau**

**- Je … Sais pas. Murmura-t-elle. **

**Jack lui lança un regard noir et lui agrippa fermement les bras, la secouant brutalement **

**- Si vous savez !!! Dites le !!! Dites ce qu'il a fait avec Elizabeth !!!**

**Apeurée, Julia gémit bruyamment, tentant de se dégager tandis que Jack, implacable la soulevait de son siège**

**- Qu'a-t-il fait … avec Elizabeth ? La question est simple non !!!**

**Les yeux embués par des larmes de douleur, Julia répondit avec hésitation**

**- Il … il a dit .. Leur nuit de noce… Finalement eue… **

**Jack la relâcha alors qu'il lui semblait que son monde explosait autour de lui. Lizzie, sa Lizzie avait … avait couché avec Will lorsqu'elle était sur le Hollandais Volant pendant que lui la pleurait, croyant qu'elle était morte !!! **

**Tremblante de peur, Julia lui lança un regard terrorisé tandis que Jack se jetait sur la bouteille de rhum en avalant une large rasade**

**- Mais non Jack il n'y a plus rien entre Will et moi. Jamais . Singea-t-il avant de jeter la bouteille contre le mur. Foutue menteuse de pirate !!!**

**Julia se recroquevilla sur elle-même**

**- Je ..mens pas… Murmura-t-elle. C'est-ce qu'il m'a dit…**

**Jack lui lança un regard noir avant de respirer, se forçant au calme. **

**- Sortez d'ici !! Maintenant !!**

**Sans demander son reste, Julia lui obéit, se ruant hors de la cabine **

**Une fois seul Jack, s'assit, la tête entre les mains tandis qu'il cherchait des yeux une bouteille de rhum. Elizabeth lui avait menti pendant des années… Une fois de plus il s'était fait avoir par celle à qui il avait accordé sa confiance et plus encore son amour… Tous. Ils l'avaient tous trahi et depuis toujours. D'abord sa mère… puis son père, Cutler, Anne, Linley, Barbossa et maintenant Lizzie.. Sa Lizzie . Jack poussa un gémissement étranglé et se leva, la démarche encore plus chancelante que d'habitude et sortit de la pièce, se dirigeant vers la cale. Il avait besoin de rhum. **

**Dans le couloir, Kiara, surprise, le regarda sortir .**

**- Papa ? Tu vas bien ? Il … il est arrivé quelque chose à maman ? Demanda-t-elle le cœur brusquement serré à l'idée de ne plus jamais revoir sa mère. **

**Jack lui lança un regard sombre avant de la repousser doucement**

**- Non ta mère va très bien Kiara… Et je crois qu'elle… qu'elle n'a pas besoin de moi pour se sortir d'affaire finalement. Lâcha-t-il avec amertume. Maintenant va dans ta chambre et occupe toi de Julia Machin ou quelque soit son nom savvy ?**

**Complètement perdue, Kiara regarda son père s'éloigner, ne comprenant pas sa détresse soudaine pas plus que sa colère ou même de qui il parlait….**


	18. Une robe rose

_**Coucou ! Voici donc la suite … toujours avec Jack / Kiara/ Julia…. **_

**Chapitre 16**

Jack s'engagea dans l'escalier menant à la cale, le cœur lourd, grimaçant en imaginant sa jolie Lizzie dans les bras de Will. Ça avait du arriver lorsqu'elle était restée sur le Hollandais Volant après que Beckett l'ait poignardée et qu'elle ait vendu son âme à Will pour échapper à la mort. Troublé par cette pensée, il déboucha une bouteille de rhum avec hargne, laissant le liquide ambré lui brûler la gorge et s'assit sur un tonneau, luttant contre sa rage.

Elle lui avait menti, toutes ces années passées, elle n'avait fait que lui mentir. Les yeux fermés, Jack se souvint du jour où elle était venue vers lui, où elle lui avait affirmé l'avoir choisi et finalement elle avait couché avec ce maudit poulpe de Will Turner, ce forgeron de malheur qui…. Jack s'immobilisa brutalement à cette pensée. Un forgeron … Comme Dominic… Avec un cri de rage il se leva brutalement, la main sur le pistolet. Si elle avait été devant lui, il l'aurait tuée. Dominic était né peu de temps après qu'ils se soient retrouvés… Fébrilement Jack se mit à compter, se trompant plusieurs fois tant il avait peur que la trahison d'Elizabeth soit encore pire que ce qu'elle était déjà. Six, neuf, douze, quatorze… Non Dominic était né quatorze mois après qu'il l'ait retrouvée… Ce n'était donc pas Will le père… A moins que ? Se pouvait il qu'en tant que fils du Capitaine du Hollandais Volant à moitié poulpe il reste plus longtemps dans le ventre de sa mère ? Mais alors il aurait eu des tentacules non ?

Jack poussa un gémissement et rebut une nouvelle gorgée de rhum… Lui qui avait mis tellement de temps à faire confiance, à aimer, à accepter l'idée qu'il aimait, voilà que celle en qui il avait tout placé l'avait elle aussi trahi. La respiration courte, le cœur brisé, Jack revit tout ses échecs, ses solitudes… Cutler, Anne. Surtout Anne et ses si jolis yeux bleus couleur de la perle qu'il portait attachée à ses cheveux… Elle l'avait rejeté, lui avait dit qu'elle en aimait un autre. Elle aussi était une aristocrate, comme sa Lizzie… Elle aussi lui avait fait croire qu'elle l'aimait mais tout ça n'était qu'un leurre… Il rebut une large rasade de rhum se souvenant brutalement de sa mère à qui il refusait de penser depuis de nombreuses années. Une phrase surtout qu'elle aimait à lui répéter, lorsqu'elle évoquait sa mésalliance avec son père . « _L__e crapaud et la blanche colombe sont trop différents. Le crapaud reste dans les eaux croupissantes et verdâtres tandis que la colombe déploie ses ailes et peut s'envoler aussi loin qu'elle veut ... »_

Il était le crapaud. Lizzie la colombe. Il l'avait lassée et elle s'était donnée à Will… Le cœur lourd, Jack pensa à toutes les années écoulées, tout ce temps durant lequel elle aurait eu l'occasion de lui parler de Will sans le faire. Elle l'avait trompé, elle lui avait menti… Le pas de Gibbs le dérangea et Jack grogna avec agacement.

- Jack … on a besoin du cap …

- Le cap… Monsieur Gibbs… Le cap est que nous allons à Tortuga ou n'importe où !

- Mais …. Et Elizabeth ?

- Elizabeth. Cracha Jack avec mépris. Elizabeth est sûrement en train se vautrer dans je ne sais quels draps ou alors avec son précieux Will !!!

Gibbs, interloqué, se rapprocha.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prends ?

Jack lui lança un long regard blessé avant de se décider à répondre d'une voix tremblante de rage

- Il se passe … qu'alors que je la croyais morte Madame Sparrow couchait avec le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant !!

Gibbs le regarda stupidement

- Quoi elle est sur le Hollandais Volant ?

Jack exaspéré leva les yeux au ciel

- Pas en ce moment Gibbs … Quand Cutler l'a tuée enfin je me comprends

- Ah …. Là … Bah elle aussi te croyait mort et t'as fait pareil…

Jack outré le fixa

- Je n'ai pas couché avec Will. Rétorqua-t-il l'air pédant.

- Non mais tu t'es payé du bon temps à Tortuga

- Pas du tout …. Répondit Jack brutalement moins assuré

- Bien sur que si … tu te rappelles pas cette rouquine qui voulait te faire un cadeau… tu l'as emmenée dans les chambre et …

Jack brusquement mal à l'aise, le coupa net

- On ne parlait pas de moi mais de Lizzie et de ce … poulpe. Sans compter le fait qu'elle ne m'a rien dit, pire elle m'a menti …

- Bah pasque toi tu lui as dit peut être ?

Jack baissa la tête rapidement, réfléchissant à toute allure avant de grimacer

- Et tu lui avais dit avant que tu ne l'aimais pas … et puis Will l'a peut être forcée…

- Des excuses toujours des excuses. Marmonna Jack.

Gibbs secoua la tête et lui posa la main sur l'épaule en un geste familier.

- Jack … Je te connais et je la connais… Pendant toutes ces années elle t'a été fidèle…

- Rien ne le prouve !

- Et toi aussi … Tu devrais peut être lui donner une chance de s'expliquer…

- Je te remercie de tes conseils Gibbs mais la barre attend !!!

Gibbs haussa les épaules d'un air découragé, songeant que Jack était buté avant de reprendre le chemin du pont. Derrière lui, Jack réfléchissait…. Certes Lizzie avait couché avec Will… Mais elle le croyait mort. Et Gibbs n'avait pas tort lorsqu'il disait qu'il avait fait la même chose… Enfin failli plus exactement, une bête erreur de prénom …. Scarlett n'avait pas apprécié qu'il l'appelle Lizzie et l'avait laissé cuver après une gifle magistrale… Et puis… Will avait changé aussi, il lui avait bien dit que Jack était mort… Peut être qu'il l'avait forcée… Peut être qu'elle n'avait rien dit à cause de ça…

Jack but une nouvelle gorgée de rhum, se remémorant les années passées… Gibbs disait vrai. Tout ce temps Elizabeth était restée avec lui, lui donnant deux beaux enfants, partageant chaque nuit son lit, combattant à ses côtés… Elle l'avait choisi une première fois, face à Will et elle ne lui avait jamais fait défaut.. Jack soupira lourdement, s'efforçant de se calmer. Lizzie méritait peut être une chance, une chance de s'expliquer… Et elle restait sa femme. Et la mère de ses enfants. Et par-dessus tout celle qu'il aimait…

La démarche chancelante et la bouteille à la main, Jack rejoignit Gibbs sur le pont et le regarda avec désinvolture

- Monsieur Gibbs que faites vous donc ? Je vous ai ordonné d'aller à Port Royal je crois !!! Alors on se bouge , allez allez …

A la barre, Gibbs sourit un bref instant et le regarda avec soumission

- Mais tu avais dit …

- Rien du tout … On va à Port Royal et on sauve ma donzelle. S'exclama Jack.

- A tes ordres Jack !

- Et si besoin est je veux avoir le plaisir de la tuer moi-même. Grinça Jack entre ses dents.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'éloigna,claquant la porte de sa cabine et s'allongea sur le lit, levant sa bouteille de rhum vers le mur avant de boire. Il s'était fait arraché trop de choses, il s'était vu trop souvent rejeté, abusé, trahi… Il écouterait Lizzie … Mais il ne la laisserait pas le trahir, il ne laisserait plus personne le faire. Avec un soupir fatigué, Jack leva sa bouteille de rhum espérant pour la première fois que Will ait bien violé sa Lizzie ou qu'il l'ait forcée ce qui revenait au même… car toute autre explication lui briserait le cœur. Une fois de plus.

*

Pendant ce temps, Kiara engoncée dans une des « merveilleuses » robes roses que sa mère lui avait offert et dont la coupe très sage ne laissait pas entrevoir le moindre centimètre de sa peau pâle tombait nez à nez avec une … fille. Se remémorant les paroles de son père, Kiara s'avança vers elle et lui tendit la main.

- Tu dois être Julia Machin

Julia leva ses yeux d'azur sur elle et la dévisagea avec crainte avant de décider qu'une gamine en robe rose était somme toute la chose la plus rassurante qu'elle ait vu depuis le début de son périple

- Oui…

Kiara la dévisagea sans la moindre gêne, la toisant sans s'en rendre compte comme les servantes de Sao Feng l'avait fait pour elle . Julia était fine, presque autant que sa mère et elle-même et son visage avait un petit quelque chose de familier que Kiara ne réussit pas à identifier. De l'autre côté, Julia sourit en voyant le col blanc de dentelle de la robe de Kiara.

- Ta robe est ravissante. Simple mais très jolie. Dit timidement Julia, songeant que chez elle, cette robe aurait été parfaite pour une servante, enfin après tout elle était sur un navire pirate, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que ces derniers fassent preuve de raffinement.

Kiara grimaça fugacement avant de lui servir son plus beau sourire.

- Elle te plait ? Et bien je te l'offre… Vient .

Julia la suivit avec hésitation, observant la cabine dans laquelle Kiara la conduisait avec réticences.

- Tu as quel âge Julia ?

- Je .. Sais… Euh dix neuf ans ou peut être vingt…

- Tu ne connais pas ton âge ? S'étonna Kiara avec ironie

- Si … Si bien sur mais j'ai passé tant de temps sur mer… puis chez ce poulpe.. Frissonna brièvement Julia. Que j'ai perdu le compte des mois…

- Oh tu as rencontré le Hollandais Volant ? S'exclama Kiara avec une étincelle dans le regard tout en se débarrassant de la robe qu'elle portait.

Julia détourna pudiquement le regard et rougit

- Je sais pas… enfin oui j'ai vu son … son capitaine…

- Oh il faut me raconter ça !!! Est il si horrible qu'on le dit ? Demanda Kiara en lui tendant la robe.

Julia la prit avec hésitation, grimaçant en la sentant encore chaude du corps de Kiara.

- Il l'est….

Kiara penchée sur son armoire se tourna vers elle

- Et bien mets la au lieu de rester avec tes haillons ! Au fait je suis Kiara Sparrow, la fille de Jack.

Julia hocha machinalement la tête comme on le lui avait appris et chercha du regard un paravent où dissimuler sa nudité.

- Dépêche toi… Ordonna Kiara, passant avec agacement une autre robe tout aussi fade que la première d'un bleu foncé.

Elle soupira en sentant le tissus rêche contre sa peau, regrettant les soieries de Sao Feng.

Derrière elle, dissimulant sa nudité comme elle le pouvait, Julia passa la robe, grimaçant lorsque la robe se coinça au niveau de la poitrine.

- Elle est un peu petite..

- Et bien suffit de déchirer un peu ici… S'écria Kiara ravie d'avoir une bonne raison de déchiqueter la robe qu'elle détestait.

Julia n'eut pas le temps de protester que déjà Kiara tirait d'un coup sec sur le col, dévoilant sa peau blanche jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine.

- Et bien… tu es bien dotée par la nature. S'exclama Kiara avec un soupçon de jalousie

Julia lui sourit avec indulgence, après tout la gamine était gentille et paraissait presque normale au regard de tout ceux qu'elle avait rencontré depuis son départ des Indes. Certes sans éducation mais normale.

- Tu es encore trop jeune pour en avoir beaucoup…

Kiara s'immobilisa et lui lança un regard noir

- J'ai dix huit ans… Je ne suis plus une enfant.

Julia, sincèrement surprise la toisa

- Oh je t'en donnais quatorze ou quinze…

- Comme tout le monde… Grommela Kiara avant de sortir en claquant la porte.

Une fois dehors la jeune fille soupira lourdement, en rage. C'était tout le temps ainsi… Tout le monde la prenait pour une enfant, refusant de la traiter en femme… Enfin presque … Sao Feng l'avait traitée différemment … A cette pensée, Kiara rougit brutalement, se remémorant le corps lourd du pirate pesant sur le sien… avant de se précipiter sur le pont. Elle avait besoin d'air.

*

Restée seule Julia regarda autour d'elle, osant à peine se tourner vers le miroir pour y voir son reflet. Avec un soupir, elle passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds que le soleil avait encore éclaircis avant de s'asseoir prudemment sur un coin du lit qu'occupait Kiara.

Jack ouvrit à la volée la porte de Kiara et s'arrêta net en la voyant là.

- Ah …. Vous avez rencontré ma fille…

- Oui…oui … Bredouilla Julia, luttant contre l'envie de couvrir sa poitrine de ses bras.

- Cette robe est à elle … Que lui avez-vous fait !

- Rien… rien votre fille est sortie…

- Je parlais de la robe. Soupira Jack avec exaspération

- Elle … elle s'est déchirée… Mentit Julia rouge de honte

- C'est la préférée de ma Lizzie… Murmura Jack avant de se reprendre. La bleue vous aurait mieux convenue… Avec des yeux pareils…

Julia se recroquevilla dans un coin, plaquant sa main sur sa poitrine, réalisant brusquement qu'elle se trouvait seule avec un pirate, à demi nue de surcroît. Jack la toisa, lisant facilement sur son visage les pensées qui l'animaient

- Je ne vous toucherais pas… Je n'ai que faire d'une aristocrate peureuse qui pleurniche et qui s'introduit sur mon navire pour me voler

Julia laissa échapper un léger soupir de soulagement

- Alors qu'allez vous faire de moi…

- Vous gardez jusqu'à Port Royal où je négocierais votre libération…

Julia déglutit

- Je ne sais pas si mon oncle vous donnera beaucoup de … d'argent

- Tout les trésors ne sont pas d'or ou d'argent. Répondit Jack avec un sourire en coin. En attendant soyez la bienvenue sur le Black Pearl… Vous risquez d'y rester un certain temps. Dit il avant de sortir la laissant seule une fois de plus…


	19. Une évasion retentissante

_**Lol vala la suite, on retrouve un peu Dominic et Marie à Tortuga . Read & Reviews **_

**Chapitre 17**

A Tortuga, Marie, fatiguée par une journée passée à servir des clients toujours plus exigeants et malappris les uns que les autres, ramassa ses épais cheveux bruns et les glissa sous son bonnet, heureuse de voir son travail à La Fiancée Fidèle terminé. La jeune fille jeta un œil maussade vers les marins, qui , ivres morts, cuvaient leur rhum ça et là. Adressant un signe de tête à son patron qui depuis quelques temps la regardait avec un air nouveau qui ne lui plaisait pas, Marie sortit, respirant à pleins poumons l'air frais du soir qui contrastait agréablement avec les relents de rhum et de vomissure qui régnaient dans la taverne.

Lentement, enveloppée dans l'épais sac de jute qu'elle avait reconverti en capeline, Marie commença à remonter le long chemin qui menait à la maison qu'elle partageait avec sa mère et la plus chère amie de celle-ci. S'efforçant de baisser le visage, passant inaperçue parmi les ombres de Tortuga là où sa mère faisait tout pour être visible, Marie progressa, évitant les marins saouls et autres hors la loi peuplant l'asile des pirates de tout bord.

Chemin faisant, elle passa devant la forge que Dominic Sparrow avait repris comme elle le faisait désormais tout les soirs et jeta un œil vers la porte, cherchant le rai de lumière diffusé par le feu qui lui confirmerait que le jeune homme était à son travail. La jeune fille sourit en apercevant la lueur chaleureuse, rassurée sur le sort de Dominic qu'elle n'avait pas vu de la soirée.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs mois qu'elle connaissait le jeune homme et elle s'était habituée à sa présence quotidienne, aux inflexions chaudes de sa voix séduisante et à la cour discrète dont il la gratifiait. Contrairement aux autres clients qui saisissaient le premier prétexte venu pour lui pincer les fesses (voir plus), Dominic se contentait de venir lui parler chaque soir, sa main s'attardant parfois plus que nécessaire sur la sienne lorsqu'elle lui déposait sa chope de rhum.

Seul parmi beaucoup de clients, Dominic connaissait son prénom, la saluant à chacune de ses visites. Arrêtée en plein milieu de la rue, Marie finit par avancer timidement vers la forge. Dominic lui avait dit une fois qu'elle pouvait passer le voir quand elle voulait mais elle avait traité son invitation avec hauteur, lui objectant comme à son habitude qu'elle n'était pas ce genre de fille. Sauf que ce soir, il n'était pas passé à la taverne comme il le faisait invariablement. Elle avait guetté en vain sa venue une bonne partie de la nuit, se surprenant à être de plus en plus nerveuse à mesure que le temps passait sans que Dominic paraisse. Bien sur elle savait que cela finirait par arriver, après tout Dominic était avant tout un marin et comme le disait toujours Scarlett, l'amie de sa mère et sa seconde maman, les marins prennent tout sans rien laisser puis repartent… Pourtant Dominic était là depuis de nombreux mois à présent et Marie ne l'avait jamais entendu évoquer un quelconque départ…. Elle rougit légèrement, hésitante, avant d'avancer vers la porte de la forge. Dominic était sûrement en plein travail…. Elle le dérangerait certainement, mais après tout…. Peut être était il malade ? Dans ce cas, il serait criminel de sa part de ne pas s'arrêter, se convainquit elle mentalement.

Au moment où elle se décidait enfin, la porte s'ouvrit avec lenteur, laissant le passage à deux silhouettes enlacées. Le cœur battant, la mâchoire crispée de colère, Marie reconnut Dominic et Rosa, une des nombreuses filles de joie de Tortuga. Par instinct, la jeune fille se recula dans l'ombre, espionnant le couple. A quelques pas d'elle, inconscient de sa présence, Dominic passa doucement la main sur la joue de la rousse Rosa.

- Merci pour cette visite trésor… Le divertissement était plus qu'agréable. Susurra-t-il suffisamment fort toutefois pour que Marie puisse l'entendre.

La jeune fille rougit, son regard suivant malgré elle les contours du torse nu et bronzé du jeune forgeron avant de revenir à la conversation, serrant les lèvres en voyant l'impudique Rosa se serrer contre Dominic.

- Merci de m'avoir invitée… Tu es toi aussi très agréable Dominic Sparrow…

Dominic lui lança un sourire sur de lui qui fit chavirer le cœur de Marie avant de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Rosa dans un baiser léger

- Je te l'ai dit trésor… Passe quand tu veux, pigé ?

Marie rougit, pâlit à ces mots qui étaient très exactement ceux que Dominic avait utilisés pour lui faire la même invitation quelques semaines plus tôt. Pinçant les lèvres de colère et un serrement au cœur, Marie s'écarta, reprenant sa route. Elle n'avait décidemment rien à faire avec ce Dominic Sparrow, il n'était qu'un sale marin, un coureur de jupons comme tout les autres.

*

Quelques minutes plus tard elle poussait la porte de leur maison s'efforçant de se composer une expression neutre. Marie soupira en voyant Giselle, sa mère, occupée à recouvrir son visage d'une épaisse pâte blanche, teintant ses lèvres d'un rouge agressif tandis que le décolleté de sa robe laissait entrevoir une chair flasque, usée par les années et les passes. Le regard toujours fixé vers son miroir, Giselle observa un instant sa fille avant de lui faire signe d'approcher.

- Pas de problèmes ce soir à la taverne ?

- Non maman. Répondit Marie en adressant un bref sourire à Scarlett, qui aux cotés de sa mère, s'affairait aux mêmes préparatifs se transformant elle aussi en marchande de plaisir.

- Tu es toute pale Marie. Observa-t-elle tandis que la jeune fille maudissait le fait que l'autre la connaisse presque mieux que sa propre mère.

- C'est vrai ça … Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Marie ?

Avec un soupir Marie secoua la tête et s'assit entre elles deux.

- Rien du tout… Alors vous sortez encore cette nuit ? Murmura-t-elle songeant que finalement Dominic n'était pas différent des autres hommes, c'était ce genre de femme qui l'intéressait, des filles de joie comme sa mère et Scarlett ou Rosa… pas une petite serveuse qui rêvait du grand amour.

- Tu as tout l'air d'une amoureuse déçue. La testa Scarlett. La même tête que celle de ta mère quand Jack Sparrow préférait m'emmener moi sur son bateau.

- Jack Sparrow t'a jamais préférée ! C'était moi sa favorite… Du moins avant qu'il épouse cette idiote de fille de Gouverneur

- Bien sur que non !

- Bien sur que si !!!!

Marie se mordit les lèvres en entendant le nom de celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées. La peur au ventre, l'air nonchalant elle regarda sa mère

- Jack Sparrow pourrait être mon père ?

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard fugace et Giselle répondit d'un ton sec

- Aucune chance, Jack Sparrow n'est pas ton père.

Marie sourit avec soulagement à cette nouvelle sans savoir pourquoi ça lui importait tant brutalement de ne pas être la fille du fameux pirate. Scarlett surpris son regard et la tança brutalement

- Tu t'es pas amourachée de Sparrow j'espère ? Parce que celui là prend le même chemin que son père et t'apportera rien de bon. Tu devrais suivre notre avis ma fille et laisser les marins de coté

- Dominic n'est pas marin il est forgeron. Ne put s'empêcher de rectifier Marie attirant cette fois l'attention de sa mère qui se retourna avec rage

- Non Marie. Je vais te dire moi ce que tu devrais faire. Tu devrais partir d'ici et laisser derrière toi tout les Sparrow et autres pauvres types du même acabit. Tu devrais aller à Port Royal, jolie comme tu es je suis sure qu'un de ces jeunes lord finirait par te remarquer… Tu n'auras qu'à dire que tu es une orpheline.

Marie soupira discrètement La même conversation, soir après soir…

- Et vous laisser toutes les deux ici pour m'en aller courir fortune à Port Royal ? Sûrement pas.

- Je veux pas que tu aies le même destin que moi c'est tout. Grommela Giselle en disposant avec art des points sombres sur son visage. Je veux que t'épouse un riche… Que tu sois une femme respectable, pas comme ta mère.

- Mais si je mentais je ne pourrais plus venir vous voir…

- Et moi je préfère te savoir en sécurité là bas qu'ici à risquer de te retrouver à tapiner comme Scarlett et moi. Coupa Giselle.

- Penses y ma chérie… Ajouta Scarlett en l'embrassant sur la joue, laissant sur cette dernière une large traînée écarlate.

Avec un soupir, Marie les regarda sortir bras dessus bras dessous, leurs robes élimées et largement décolletées traînant la poussière de la rue sur leur passage.

*

Une fois qu'elles furent suffisamment loin, Scarlett pinça le bras de Giselle la faisant glapir.

- Comment tu sais que Jack n'est pas le père de Marie ?

- Je sais c'est tout…

Scarlett s'arrêta de marcher.

- Tu sais qui c'est ?

- Je crois. Elle lui ressemble…. Des fois quand elle est en colère

- Qui ?

- Tu te rappelles de « l'ami » de Jack ?

- Celui qui t'a maltraitée ?

- Oui … Et bien je suis quasi sure que c'était lui

- OH ! Et tu comptes le dire à la petite ?

- Sûrement pas ! Je te rappelle qu'il est capitaine du Hollandais Flottant .. Faut mieux pas qu'elle sache… vu ce que les marins racontent sur lui.

- Voguant…

- Hein ? Demanda Giselle en adressant son plus beau sourire à un marin ivre

- Pas Flottant mais Voguant le Hollandais

- T'es sure ? Demanda Giselle en minaudant, jetant des œillades intéressées vers les marins

- Bah presque. Répondit Scarlett en faisant de même

Les deux femmes restèrent un long moment côte à côte, cherchant à amorcer le client, chose qui, les années passant leur était de moins en moins facile même après que leurs « proies » aient ingurgité plusieurs litres de rhum. A un moment, Scarlett cogna Giselle attirant un gémissement étouffé chez cette dernière.

- Tient regarde il est là…

- Qui ça ?

- Bah le jeune Sparrow …

Giselle regarda Dominic qui se déplaçait nonchalamment, se dirigeant de toute évidence vers la taverne

- Ressemble trop à son père celui là… Faudra éloigner Marie de lui sinon il lui brisera le cœur

Scarlett sourit et cogna Giselle, lui désignant deux marins qui avaient eu plus que leur compte et les regardaient d'un air béat. Les deux femmes s'approchèrent d'un même pas vers eux et leur sourirent avec langueur, chacune repartant au bras d'un marin au bout de quelques minutes

*

Dominic pénétra dans la taverne de La Fiancée Fidèle, cherchant des yeux Marie ainsi qu'il en avait l'habitude avant de faire une moue dépitée. Il était trop tard, Marie était déjà rentrée et Rosa s'était trop attardée chez lui. L'air maussade Dominic commanda une pinte de rhum, adressant toutefois un sourire lumineux à la femme qui servait lorsque la fraîche Marie n'était pas là.

Dominic but son rhum à long traits, réfléchissant au moyen de conquérir sa demoiselle, après tout il était un Sparrow et si son père avait conquis une fille de Gouverneur, il pouvait bien séduire une petite serveuse de Tortuga… Un mot dans le brouhaha des conversations attira toutefois son attention et il se tourna vers le gros matelot qui racontait son histoire avec vivacité, attirant des rires gras de la part de l'assistance. Dominic se leva souplement et se rapprocha discrètement et attendit que l'homme continue son histoire qui semblait amuser tant de monde

- Et elle s'est sauvée avec le fils du Gouverneur de Port Royal… Parait qu'elle mène le gamin par le bout de la queue ! Éclata de rire l'homme tandis que Dominic fronçait les sourcils et posa la main sur son arme

- De qui parles tu ainsi l'ami ? Demanda-t-il l'air de rien

Autour de lui, ceux qui l'avaient reconnu, s'écartèrent prudemment tandis que le marin lui répondait

- Bah d' Elizabeth Sparrow ! La garce a été prise par la Navy qui voulait en profiter pour choper Sparrow mais le gars est pas venu alors sa femme a tout bonnement couché avec le rejeton du Gouverneur Norrington avant de s'enfuir avec lui. Parait que le môme a écrit une lettre fort détaillée à sa mère, ptêt bien qu'y lui parle de c' que lui fait la femme, parce que pour maintenir Sparrow dans le même pieu depuis autant d'années ça doit être une sacrée gueuse.

Dominic blêmit en apprenant que sa mère avait été prise avant de serrer les poings en apprenant que son père n'y était pas allé. Il avait du se passer quelque chose… Peut être qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à Kiara. Plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait le montrer, Dominic retourna sa rage contre l'homme qui venait de l'informer

- Et ça te plait de colporter des ragots hein ….

- C'est la stricte vérité !

Dominic sortit son épée avec panache, tandis que chaque homme se précipitait sur une arme, saisissant l'occasion de frapper sur son voisin sans raison

- Et moi je te dis que non .

- T'es frustré pasque t'aurais voulu goûter la garce ? Se moqua l'homme ignorant toujours qui était Dominic

- Ne parle plus jamais d'Elizabeth Sparrow comme ça. Gronda Dominic

- Je dis que la vérité !

Pour toute réponse , Dominic lui balança un coup de pied dans le tibia , posant son épée sur sa gorge, avant de se tourner pour parer une nouvelle attaque. Finalement, au bout d'un long moment, Dominic se faufila entre les combattants de la bagarre qui était à présent générale sous le regard outré du patron de Marie

- Ne fous plus les pieds ici Sparrow ! T'as compris !!!

Dominic lui répondit avec un sourire éclatant avant de repartir tranquillement vers sa forge tandis que les musiciens entonnaient un air entraînant…. Il n'était pas inquiet pour sa mère, elle retrouverait bien vite son Black Pearl… quand à son père si Jack avait eu un problème il serait venu le voir… Sûrement…


	20. Un second encombrant

_**Bien comme prévu, nous retrouvons Thomas et Lizzie lol …..Read and Reviews**_

**Chapitre 18**

Elizabeth, à la barre du navire léger qu'elle avait dérobé avec l'aide de Thomas Norrington pesta une fois de plus contre le vent qui semblait s'entêter à lui être contraire. Depuis son évasion des prisons de Port Royal et l'emprunt du léger navire de la flotte royale elle n'avait pas une seule fois navigué dans le sens du vent, son frêle bateau étant tellement ralenti que cela tenait du miracle que les soldats lancés à leur poursuite ne les aient pas encore interceptés.

Mais ça c'était le moindre de ses problèmes. Le pire tenait en deux mots : Thomas Norrington. Le jeune homme était certes charmant mais il ne lui avait pas fallu deux heures pour perdre définitivement le vernis policé du fils de Gouverneur qu'il était pour se transformer en un homme qui lui rappelait bizarrement Jack et qui le rendait plus redoutable encore.

Elizabeth fut sortie de ses réflexions par les mains chaudes de Thomas se posant sur ses hanches tandis que le jeune garçon l'embrassait légèrement dans le cou. Furieuse, Elizabeth se retourna, évitant de justesse sa bouche.

- Je croyais que nous avions un accord Thomas ! Vous me libériez et en échange je vous emmenais. Rien de plus !

Thomas laissa glisser ses yeux sombres sur le corps d'Elizabeth, détaillant sans la moindre pudeur les formes étroitement moulées dans la tunique de soldat qu'il l'avait forcée à revêtir, ayant choisi intentionnellement un modèle étroit qui la mettrait en valeur avant de sourire, posant ses mains de chaque côté de la barre

- C'est vrai mais je demande à renégocier….

Elizabeth le toisa, se mordant nerveusement les lèvres en songeant au temps qu'elle perdait à discuter avec ce gamin au lieu de retrouver son mari et sa fille.

- Un accord est un accord … James ne t'a donc rien appris petit ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton méprisant

- Si. Sourit Thomas sans se laisser démonter.

- Alors pourquoi devrais je revenir sur celui là ? Répondit Elizabeth en tentant de se dégager des bras qui la maintenait contre la barre

Thomas sourit à nouveau s'approcha encore un peu plus d'elle, son bassin frôlant le sien

- Parce que j'ai très envie de faire l'amour en pleine mer sur le pont d'un navire.

Estomaquée Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche pour répondre tandis que Thomas la fixait avec un désir manifeste.

- On est tout seuls ici… Personne ne le saura. J'ai envie de goûter le sel sur tes lèvres, Elizabeth. Et tu en as envie aussi. Continua Thomas d'un ton sur de lui en s'approchant encore d'elle.

La main d'Elizabeth s'écrasa sur sa joue, attirant sur son visage une grimace mécontente. Furieuse, elle s'approcha de lui, sa main cherchant instinctivement une arme

- Premièrement petit, je te prierais de garder tes distances et ne pas me tutoyer . Deuxièmement, tu ne me plais pas et tes tentatives de séduction minables n'ont aucune chance d'aboutir. Troisièmement tu ne fais pas le poids contre mon mari. Et …

- Quatrièmement ? Proposa Thomas un sourire sur de lui aux lèvres

- Pour finir, j'ai l'âge d'être ta mère !!! S'exclama Elizabeth songeant en son fort intérieur que le jeune Norrington était loin d'être aussi empoté que son père.

Thomas recula, une moue déçue aux lèvres

- Moi qui vous croyais libre… Finalement vous n'êtes que comme ces bourgeoises ennuyeuses qui peuplent les salons de Port Royal. Encore qu'elles soient parfois plus divertissantes que vous. Au moins elles ne rechignent pas à faire l'amour et se moquent de mon âge.

- Grand bien t'en fasse Thomas…. Je me demande juste ce que ton père pense de tout cela. L'homme que je connaissais avait de l'honneur, il m'est pénible de voir que son fils n'en a pas.

- Venant d'un pirate ce doit être un compliment…

Elizabeth souffla bruyamment, folle de rage et barra sans douceur leur navire.

- Tu débarques à la prochaine escale

- Laisse moi te faire l'amour et je te laisserais tranquille.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard noir et lui tourna le dos, fatiguée d'argumenter

- Je croyais que la liberté c'était de faire ce qu'on veut quand on veut… Murmura Thomas dans son dos.

Elizabeth resserra ses mains sur la barre

- En effet. Et moi, je croyais que c'était la liberté que tu voulais Thomas….

- Oui. Souffla Thomas en s'approchant d'elle. La liberté et toi. Déclara-t-il en posant à nouveau ses mains autour de la taille d'Elizabeth, n'osant les remonter jusqu'à ses seins, plus excité que jamais. Jamais aucune femme ne lui avait résisté comme celle-ci qui brandissait sans cesse son âge et son mariage entre eux comme la plus bigote des matrones de Port Royal. Depuis le début de leur voyage, il avait tenté plusieurs approches, devinant un tempérament de feu chez cette femme d'expérience à l'apparence de jeune fille qui était à la fois pirate et lady mais aucune n'avait aboutie exacerbant encore son désir d'elle.

Elizabeth se retourna lentement vers lui, un vague sourire aux lèvres tandis qu'elle frôlait sa bouche et Thomas sentit son cœur accélérer en sentant la main caressante d'Elizabeth descendre le long de son torse

- Faire l'amour hein ? Demanda-t-elle en frôlant toujours sa bouche

- Laisse moi te faire l'amour une fois et je te laisserais tranquille. Promit Thomas

Elizabeth sourit, sa main continuant sa progression jusqu'à son entrejambe tandis que Thomas soupirait légèrement à son contact. Enfin il allait la posséder… Il savait qu'elle craquerait… Les yeux dans les siens, Elizabeth approcha légèrement sa bouche de la sienne et Thomas ferma les yeux, savourant le baiser qu'elle allait enfin lui donner

Deux secondes après il les rouvrait en gémissant de douleur pendant qu'Elizabeth le dévisageait avec froideur, sa main serrant sans pitié son entrejambe avant de le faire gémir avec une brusque torsion du poignet

- C'est Madame Sparrow, Thomas. Et si tu me touches encore une fois, je serais la dernière femme à laquelle tu pourras faire une telle proposition. Pigé ? Demanda-t-elle en tordant violement les bourses qu'elle tenait dans sa main

Les larmes aux yeux, suffoqué par la douleur, Thomas hocha la tête et Elizabeth le relâcha doucement avant de lui tapoter la joue

- Bien … Tu vois nous avons renégocié comme tu le voulais Thomas… Applique bien les règles ça ne me ferait pas plaisir de te transformer en eunuque….. Sourit Elizabeth en se détournant vers la barre. Du reste tu t'arrêtes à la prochaine escale. Je me débrouillerais sans toi.

Derrière elle, plié en deux par la douleur, le visage congestionné Thomas grimaça avant de s'éloigner. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot et il avait toujours aimé les chevaux sauvages que son père lui donnait à dresser. Il aurait cette Elizabeth Sparrow…

*

Quelques heures plus tard, Thomas et Elizabeth débarquaient sur une île des Caraïbes, la femme souriant de reconnaître l'un des ports où Jack était connu.

- Adieu Thomas. Lâcha-t-elle avec désinvolture en sautant à terre

- Mais attendez… Commença le jeune homme, furieux de son renvoi.

Sans faire attention à lui, Elizabeth avança dans les rues, grimaçant de sentir les regards hostiles sur elle. Tout ça à cause de l'uniforme. Il lui faudrait donc trouver de nouveaux vêtements, une arme et un équipage…. Ça faisait beaucoup. Enfin dès qu'elle aurait trouvé le Pearl elle laisserait bien sur le navire de la Navy au second ce qui jouerait en sa faveur…

Elizabeth se faufila dans une arrière cour et s'empara avec rapidité d'une robe qui pendait là et qui était à peu près de sa taille. Sans attendre, elle se changea, se débarrassant rapidement des vêtements de la navy qu'elle portait. Caché derrière un drap et ne perdant rien du spectacle, Thomas se félicita de l'avoir suivie tandis qu'elle revêtait rapidement la robe simple qu'elle s'était trouvée. Bien sur ce n'était pas aussi bien qu'une chemise et un pantalon surmontés d'un tricorne… Mais c'était beaucoup mieux qu'un uniforme de la Navy.

Elizabeth se dirigea ensuite vers une taverne, cherchant des yeux une des connaissances de Jack. Thomas la suivit, admirant la manière dont la robe simple tombait sur ses hanches. Il sourit en voyant Elizabeth s'asseoir sans façon à la table d'un homme, avalant d'un coup sa chope de rhum. Sans se gêner il vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle et Elizabeth tourna un regard agacé vers lui

- Va t'en Thomas.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda l'homme en face de qui Elizabeth avait pris place .

- Personne. Répondit Elizabeth agacée

- Son second. Dit au même moment Thomas

- Sûrement pas. Rétorqua Elizabeth avant de se retourner vers l'homme. Alors savez-vous où se trouve le Black Pearl ?

L'homme haussa les épaules

- On m'a dit qu'on l'avait aperçu à Tortuga.

Elizabeth fit la moue.

- Non sûrement pas …

- Pourtant on m'a parlé d'un Sparrow à Tortuga insista l'homme

- Dominic vit là bas. Lâcha Elizabeth d'un ton brusquement crispé.

A ses côtés, Thomas ne bougeait pas, se forçant à observer un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir, luttant contre l'envie de glisser la main sous la robe d'Elizabeth, sachant avec certitude qu'aucun sous vêtement n'entraverait sa progression.

- Ah …. Sinon on a parlé de Singapour…

- Singapour ? Demanda Elizabeth, Singapour … c'était sûrement là bas qu'il avait du aller pour retrouver Kiara… SongeA-t-elle. Savez vous si Kiara était avec lui ?

L'homme haussa les épaules et Elizabeth soupira avec découragement

- Soit … Singapour… C'est mieux que rien. Dit elle en se levant. Merci. Je trouve un équipage et je me rendrais là bas.

Thomas se leva à sa suite, la suivant et Elizabeth se retourna avec acrimonie

- A quoi joues tu ?

- Vous allez donner le navire que vous avez volé avec mon aide au second quand vous aurez retrouvé le Black Pearl. Je n'ai pas envie qu'un autre profite de mon larcin. Déclara calmement Thomas amenant un sourire sur les lèvres d'Elizabeth

- Pour un fils de Gouverneur tu as de bonnes dispositions pour devenir pirate. Commenta-t-elle finalement

- Je vous l'ai dit… Nous nous ressemblons beaucoup vous et moi. Répondit Thomas en posant un tricorne qu'il avait dérobé un peu plus tôt sur le crâne d' Elizabeth. Parfaite Capitaine ! Sourit il

Elizabeth réfléchit un long moment, puis haussa les épaules, se détournant dans une envolée de jupon bleu ciel.

- Tu sais ce que tu risques si tu m'approches….

Derrière elle, Thomas sourit. Il avait gagné, elle le gardait avec lui… Elizabeth avança, perdue dans ses pensées, plus troublée qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer par la présence de ce jeune homme qui ne cessait de lui indiquer son désir sans la moindre subtilité. La bouche tremblante elle songea une fois de plus à sa famille. Ils lui manquaient tous. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour Dominic, le sachant de taille à se défendre et en sécurité à Tortuga contrairement à Kiara. Elizabeth sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée de sa fille. Où était elle … Jack l'avait il seulement retrouvée ? Elle soupira lourdement, priant pour qu'il l'ait retrouvée… Que sa petite fille soit saine et sauve. Kiara et Dominic lui manquaient. Jack aussi. Ses bras, sa chaleur rassurante lui manquaient tout comme son sourire et ses mains sur elle…

- A quoi pensez vous ? L'interrompit Thomas devant son air brusquement adouci

- A mon mari. Répondit sèchement Elizabeth. Et à mes enfants.

- Oh …. Murmura-t-il, déçu.

A cet instant, un homme sortit de nulle part, se précipita sur Elizabeth la plaquant violemment contre un mur.

- La v'la la voleuse ! S'exclama-t-il en désignant la robe. Je vais te forcer à me rendre ça moi tu vas voir.

Avant qu'Elizabeth ait eu le temps de trouver une parade, Thomas posa son pistolet sur la tempe de l'agresseur

- Je ne crois pas Monsieur. Dit il d'un ton poli. Je crois au contraire que vous voulez dire que vous êtes ravi d'offrir cette robe à Madame Sparrow.

L'homme rougit et bredouilla avant de relâcher Elizabeth et de détaler, partant vraisemblablement chercher de l'aide. Elizabeth dévisagea Thomas avec étonnement

- Je peux savoir d'où sort cette arme ?

- Ne me dites pas merci surtout… Grommela le jeune homme. L'arme je l'ai volée à mon voisin de table à la taverne.

Elizabeth, la bouche ouverte sous la surprise le regarda longuement avant de prendre le parti de sourire

- Tu sais que ton éducation laisse vraiment à désirer Thomas ….

Le fils du Gouverneur Norrington lui sourit en réponse

- Vous n'imaginez pas jusqu'à quel point… Susurra-t-il en glissant ses yeux sombres sur son corps la faisant frissonner.

Elizabeth rougit brièvement avant de continuer à avancer vers le navire

- Allez dépêche toi Thomas… Même ton pistolet ne pourra rien contre une horde de villageois armés et je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir échappé aux geôles de Port Royal pour me retrouver violée dans un coin. Je dois retrouver ma famille.

Thomas ne répondit rien, un sourire joyeux sur les lèvres. Il embarquait encore une fois seul avec elle… Bientôt elle ne pourrait plus lui résister, songea-t-il en suivant des yeux la silhouette mince moulée dans la robe bleue, le tricorne qu'il lui avait offert surmontant crânement ses longs cheveux blonds lui donnant l'air encore plus pirate que dans les geôles de Port Royal. Et la rendant encore plus désirable. Avec diligence, il leva l'ancre, ravi de voir l' île s'éloigner peu à peu. Il espérait bien aller jusqu'à Singapour avec elle… en faisant quelques escales dans son lit …


	21. La main du destin

_**Coucou ! Voilà enfin la suite … J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !**_

**Chapitre 19**

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que Julia était à bord du Black Pearl sans parvenir à se faire tout à fait à cette nouvelle vie qui lui paraissait totalement dépourvue de charme et d'intérêt. Pourtant elle devait reconnaître que Jack Sparrow, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, comme il aimait à lui faire remarquer régulièrement semblait être un pirate moins cruel que ses condisciples auxquels elle avait eu affaire. Elle le voyait souvent, le pirate se montrant avide de renseignements concernant sa fille Kiara.

Ces rencontres la mettaient mal à l'aise, Jack la toisant la plupart du temps avec un peu de mépris sans toutefois détacher ses prunelles sombres de siennes. Pourtant, elles étaient le seul point agréable de ses journées, la jeune Kiara lui paraissant plus redoutable que son père. D'autant plus que la jeune fille la contemplait elle aussi avec mépris depuis qu'elle lui avait avoué n'avoir même jamais embrassé son défunt fiancé sur la bouche.

Errant sur le pont du navire, Julia adressa un sourire timide à Gibbs qui la regarda avec sa bonhomie habituelle.

- Jack est dans sa cabine Miss Julia, il voudrait vous parler avant que nous fassions escale pour charger du rhum et des vivres.

Julia hocha la tête avant de se diriger avec hésitation vers la cabine du Capitaine dans laquelle elle n'avait encore jamais pénétré.

Assis devant une table encombrée de cartes et de bouteilles vides, Jack leva à peine la tête à son entrée et lui indiqua de fermer la porte ce qui fit frémir Julia. Elle avait bien compris que Jack Sparrow était obsédé par sa femme toutefois, il était un homme, un pirate et ces derniers n'avaient pas la réputation d'avoir un quelconque sens de l'honneur ou de la décence. Toutefois, elle obéit en silence et resta debout, rougissante en attendant que Jack lui adresse la parole.

Avec un soupir fatigué, Jack referma son compas et leva les yeux sur elle, son regard accrochant le sien par automatisme avant de se baisser rapidement, surpris comme toujours de ces yeux d'un bleu si pur qui lui rappelaient inévitablement Anne, son premier amour qu'il avait rencontré alors qu'il était encore un jeune officier de la Navy.

- Approchez ! Lâcha-t-il d'un ton agacé. Je ne vais pas vous sauter dessus, Julia… Il me semble vous l'avoir déjà dit… Les gamines prétentieuses et stupides ne m'intéressent pas.

Julia avança d'un pas, agacée par son mépris que semblait partager l'ensemble de l'équipage hormis Mr Gibbs

Jack lui sourit, amusé par sa crainte et se leva à son tour, venant à sa rencontre

- Je vous fais peur Julia ? Souffla-t-il

- Je… Oui… Murmura Julia. Vous êtes un pirate…

- Et alors ? Pensez vous que tout les pirates soient des êtres sans âme et sans cœur, qui ravagent, pillent, volent et violent tout ce qui leur tombe sous la main ? Ironisa Jack qui connaissait très bien la réponse

- Je … sais pas. Murmura Julia, troublée en levant le visage vers le pirate qui la dominait d'une tête

- Y a-t-il une chose que vous savez Julia ? Hormis faire des courbettes et rire bêtement derrière un éventail ? Ironisa Jack songeant qu'à cet instant elle lui rappelait encore plus Anne qu'en temps normal.

Anne aussi aurait sans doute été terrifiée de se trouver sur un navire de pirates.. Julia ne répondit pas, se contentant de baisser la tête avec soumission

Jack s'approcha encore d'elle et lui releva le menton, la forçant à le regarder

- Vous ne devriez pas avoir peur de moi. Je vous l'ai dit trésor. Je vous rends à votre oncle, il me rend ma femme…

Julia rougit légèrement, grimaçant à la mention de cette femme dont il parlait toujours et qui, même absente, semblait dominer le Black Pearl. Elle avait très vite compris qu'Elizabeth Sparrow « Lizzie » comme ils la surnommaient tous était la priorité de Jack Sparrow et qu'il serait prêt à tout pour la récupérer, sauf qu'elle n'était pas certaine qu'il en soit de même envers elle pour son oncle. Dehors, elle entendit les hommes pousser des cris de joie et comprit qu'ils venaient d'accoster. Avec un soupir elle jeta un petit coup d'œil rapide vers l'extérieur, rêvant de pouvoir quitter ce navire pirate pour s'enfoncer dans l'anonymat du port, retrouvant ensuite un moyen de rejoindre son oncle…

- Vous ne devriez pas penser à ça … Croyez bien que cela m'ennuie de devoir supporter votre présence le temps de notre passage au port, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser s'enfuir ma meilleure chance de sauver Lizzie.

Julia grimaça en se découvrant percée à jour et le regarda avec timidité

- Il aurait suffi de m'enfermer dans une cabine… Murmura-t-elle

Jack éclata de rire à ces mots et s'approcha encore d'elle, la frôlant presque

- Pour que vous nouiez vos draps pour vous enfuir… Allons trésor, je connais les ruses des filles de votre genre. Sourit il

Bouche ouverte, Julia le regarda avec étonnement… Elle n'y avait pas songé… Jack s'en aperçut, lisant sa surprise sur son visage et éclata de rire

- Je vous ai surestimée…. Il est vrai que vous n'êtes pas de l'étoffe des pirates. Alors Julia parlez moi de Kiara, vous entendez vous bien avec elle ?

Julia soupira. Kiara … La jeune fille qu'elle avait cru au premier abord douce et timide quoique mal dégrossie s'avérait être en réalité pire que son père et que les autres pirates, la faisant craindre de la mécontenter

- Tout va bien avec elle. Murmura-t-elle du bout des lèvres songeant que comme Kiara ne lui adressait pas la parole ce n'était pas tout à fait un mensonge.

Jack sourit, ses mains s'agitant en tout sens

- Dès que Lizzie sera à bord, Kiara ira mieux, elle a besoin de sa mère et nous allons devoir décider de son avenir.. Elle veut sûrement vivre le genre d'existence que vous allez mener à Port Royal… Les bals, les cérémonies et autres futilités. Elle est si différente de Lizzie et de moi. Soupira-t-il

Julia baissa les yeux avec timidité

- Je n'en suis pas sure… Murmura-t-elle. Kiara semble plus intéressée par les armes et la navigation…

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Jack. Et comment savez-vous cela ? Elle vous l'a dit ?

- Non ….

- Je me disais aussi… Dit il avec mépris songeant que cette fille était pleine de préjugés. Enfin tant que vous êtes là, j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous pousse à hurler chaque nuit dans votre sommeil…

Julia rougit brièvement et détourna le regard

- Ça ne vous concerne pas…

- Oh donc cela vous savez … Mais vous vous trompez sur un point, vous êtes sur mon navire et j'aime savoir pourquoi le sommeil de mon équipage est perturbé…

Tremblante, les yeux s'emplissant de larmes, Julia secoua la tête tandis que Jack brusquement adouci reprenait

- Allons dites moi … Qui est Lisa ?

- Ma petite sœur… Souffla Julia

- Je croyais que vous n'aviez plus de famille

- Elle … elle … Lisa est morte… Finit par répondre Julia. Massacrée par ceux qui ont tués mes parents et mon fiancé.

Jack la considéra un instant le cœur serré devant sa tristesse

- Je suis désolé pour vous. Mais je n'ai pas le choix… Je dois récupérer ma femme et vous êtes le seul moyen Julia. Je ne compte pas vous faire de mal.

A sa grande honte, Julia fondit en larmes devant sa gentillesse inattendue, se demandant ce qu'il penserait s'il connaissait la vérité, s'il apprenait qu'elle aurait pu sauver sa sœur mais que sa lâcheté l'avait forcée à reculer. Embarrassé, Jack la prit doucement contre lui, la consolant comme il l'avait fait si souvent avec Kiara.

- Calmez vous Julia…

Reniflant, Julia cala sa tête contre lui, songeant qu'il était agréable de trouver enfin une épaule pour pleurer, un refuge rassurant même si ce dernier ne consistait qu'en la personne d'un pirate. Jack embarrassé, soupira lourdement, songeant une fois de plus à Anne avant de la repousser sans douceur. Frissonnante, Julia rougit

- Excusez moi … Murmura-t-elle avant de s'essuyer les yeux rapidement.

Jack baissa le regard, embarrassé par le soudain élan qui l'avait poussé vers elle. Non il ne l'avait pas consolée comme il l'aurait fait avec Kiara, il l'avait consolée comme il aurait aimé pouvoir le faire avec Anne. Avec un soupir agacé il s'écarta un peu plus d'elle, son regard glissant malgré lui vers son corsage largement décolleté par les soins de Kiara.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Grommela-t-il avant de se reprendre, chassant le souvenir d'Anne.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux, Julia rougissant de s'être dévoilée autant devant un homme qui n'hésiterait sans doute pas à utiliser cet instant de faiblesse contre elle.

- Pourquoi dites vous sans cesse que vous n'aviez pas le choix ? L'interrompit il dans ses réflexions.

- Pardon ? Demanda Julia plus par réflexe que par véritable envie de savoir

- La nuit. Vous dites sans cesse « Lisa pardon je n'avais pas le choix » Gibbs me l'a dit, ainsi que Kiara. Pourquoi ?

Julia rougit à nouveau, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes.

- Je… Commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter en rougissant

- Vous ? Est-ce donc si inavouable …

Julia le regarda avec colère, se demandant de quel droit cet homme osait s'immiscer ainsi dans sa vie

- Parce que lorsque j'ai fui ceux qui ont massacré ma famille, Lisa était avec moi. Répondit elle pourtant

- Fuir est parfois une très bonne solution. Approuva Jack avec un sourire

La bouche de Julia se tordit avec amertume et elle poursuivit sans pouvoir s'arrêter

- Lisa est tombée. J'ai continué. Dit elle simplement, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle l'avait dit, pire elle avait avoué son crime à quelqu'un qui s'en servirait contre elle.

- Oh… Murmura Jack avant de reprendre d'une voix changée. Parfois … la peur de la mort est si grande … qu'on ne peut pas lutter …

Julia le dévisagea avec étonnement, ses yeux bleus brillants de larmes prêtes à se déverser une fois de plus.

- Oui … c'est ça mais … je n'aurais pas du …

- Que se serait il passé si vous vous étiez arrêtée ?

- Ils … je crois qu'ils m'auraient rattrapée…

- Et ils vous auraient tuée vous aussi .. Peut être même qu'ils vous auraient violée avant… Croyez vous que votre sœur aurait aimé que vous partagiez son destin ?

Julia réfléchit un moment, bouleversée par ces paroles

- Je … sais pas. Souffla-t-elle

Jack la regarda avec intensité, luttant une fois de plus contre le désir de la prendre dans ses bras. Il la trouvait toujours aussi stupide mais commençait à entrevoir celle qu'elle était et qui ressemblait tellement à Anne. Fragile, ignorante aussi, remplie d'idées romantiques…

- Vous devriez y penser. Lui dit il simplement d'un ton bourru. La lâcheté n'est qu'une affaire de point de vue comme le reste..

Avant que Julia ait eu le temps de répondre, un coup sec fut frappé à la porte et Gibbs rentra dans la cabine, les yeux brillants d'excitation et traînant derrière lui un pauvre bougre à la tenue dépenaillée. Jack haussa le sourcil en les voyant et fixa Gibbs

- Puis je savoir pourquoi tu amènes cet homme sur mon bâtiment ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant le nez. Vous devriez changer de parfum…

Gibbs, tout excité l'interrompit

- Jack il a vu Elizabeth !

A ces mots, le visage de Jack se métamorphosa et il servit un verre de rhum au niveau venu, le regard brillant

- Lizzie ? Où l'as-tu vu ? Quand ? Avec qui était elle ? Répond !

Julia soupira lourdement en voyant l'expression avide à peine dissimulée de Jack. Jamais Matthew n'avait réagi ainsi en parlant d'elle … Elle aurait aimé qu'un homme la regarde une fois avec ce regard là… Elle se tourna vers l'homme qui avala brutalement sa salive

- Sur une île pas loin de Port Royal.

- Elle était seule ? Demanda Jack avec empressement. Elle était libre ?

- Oui… Elle, elle était avec son second…

- Son quoi ? S'écrièrent d'une même voix Gibbs et Jack.

- Son second. Bredouilla l'homme embarrassé. Mais en fait moi je l'ai pas bien vue… Par contre je connais un gars qui les a entendu parler ..

Jack se pencha et prit son tricorne avec rapidité, faisant jaillir une pièce dans sa main

- Mène moi à lui mon gars.

- Il .. Il est pas loin … Capitaine Sparrow. Répondit l'homme sans quitter la pièce des yeux. Je vais vous y conduire.

Jack se tourna avec rapidité vers Gibbs, poussant presque l'homme en dehors de la cabine

- Surveille la gamine. Je vais tacher d'en apprendre plus.

- Attend Jack ! S'exclama Gibbs. Je viens avec toi… Kiara peut la surveiller !

Jack s'immobilisa un instant et se tourna vers eux

- Non. Kiara ne saurait pas se défendre si cette dinde décidait de s'enfuir… Et il apparaît que la damoiselle est prête à beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais pour sauver sa peau. Déclara Jack en fixant Julia qui se raidit, rouge de honte.

La jeune fille le regarda avec tristesse, regrettant le moment de faiblesse qui l'avait poussée à se confier à lui et Jack reprit plus doucement

- Ne vous méprenez pas trésor… J'admire ceux qui sont prêts à agir durement quand il le faut. Seulement je ne vous fais pas confiance… Et je préfère ne pas commettre une nouvelle fois l'erreur de sous estimer une fille de votre condition.

Avant que Julia n'ait eu le temps de démêler le sens de ces paroles, Jack sortit suivant à la hâte l'homme tandis que Gibbs, mécontent le suivait

- Jack ! Et si c'est un piège !

- Tu appliques le code et ce que je t'ai dit de faire à Singapour. Répondit Jack à la volée, avant de descendre souplement du Pearl.

Avec un soupir Gibbs rentra dans la cabine, souriant fugacement à Julia

- Désolé Miss… Je dois rester avec vous.

Julia ne répondit pas, songeant une fois de plus que, décidemment, cette Elizabeth Sparrow avait bien de la chance…

*

Jack, la main sur le pistolet, suivi l'homme sur le port, se précipitant sans hésitations à l'intérieur de la taverne que l'autre lui désignait. Une fois à l'intérieur, le marin lui désigna une table vers laquelle Jack se rua, s'asseyant devant l'homme

- On me dit que tu as vu Elizabeth Sparrow

- P'tete bien…

Jack, agacé, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine le saisit vivement par le col

- Tu l'as vue oui ou non ?

- Oui … oui … Bredouilla l'homme à moitié ivre

- Alors où allait elle ?

- Chais pas trop … Elle et son second cherchaient un équipage

- Équipage …. Réfléchit Jack avant de sourire, Lizzie avait sûrement du trouver un moyen de s'enfuir et de voler un navire… Elle devait le chercher…

Cette idée et la certitude de la savoir saine et sauve le fit sourire et il fit signe à l'aubergiste de les servir.

- Dis moi en plus …

- Bah y'a pas grand-chose. Elle était avec un jeune gars et ils recrutaient des hommes…

Derrière eux un marin s'approcha et prit la parole

- Elizabeth Sparrow ? Ouais parait que la gueuse s'est échappée des prisons de Port Royal avec l'aide du fils du Gouverneur. Parait aussi que le gamin a laissé une lettre à sa mère disant qu'il partait rejoindre son seul amour…

Jack s'immobilisa et se retourna vers l'homme

- Que dis tu ?

- Bah qu'elle s'est fait la belle avec le gamin… Et à mon avis s'il l'a aidée c'est pas pour ses beaux yeux.. Sûrement qu'elle le paie en nature si tu vois ce que je veux dire.. Ricana l'homme avec un clin d'œil grivois.

Jack se tourna vers lui, furieux

- Et on peut savoir ce qui te fait penser ça ? Demanda-t-il la main sur le pistolet

- Bah un fils de Gouverneur laisse pas sortir une pirate sans rien en échange…

Jack serra les dents et leva la main, près à frapper lorsqu'une vieille femme d'origine hispanique qu'il n'avait pas remarquée intervint à son tour

- Pour sur… Je l'ai vue de mes yeux… Le gamin la suit partout et nul doute qu'ils partagent la même cabine. Affirma-t-elle

A ces mots, Jack baissa la main, son visage s'emplissant brutalement de tristesse et fit demi tour. Il sortit de la taverne le cœur serré. Lizzie. Lizzie et un autre homme … Si on lui avait dit cela quelques semaines plus tôt il ne l'aurait pas cru… Mais avec ce qu'il venait d'apprendre sur Will et elle, il n'était plus si certain… Et si elle l'avait trompé ? Si elle le trompait encore ?

Pris dans ces pensées contradictoires, Jack remonta à bord du Pearl et se tourna sèchement vers Ragetti.

- On lève l'ancre .. Direction … Port Royal. Pour l'instant. Ajouta-t-il avant de se précipiter à la cale, il avait besoin de rhum pour réfléchir….

A quelques mètres de là, sur le quai, la vieille femme observa le navire aux voiles noires qui quittait le port, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- La main du destin. Murmura-t-elle. Comme tu le voulais…

- Tu es une bonne servante Amalia. La félicita la voix de Tezcatlipoca avant d 'éclater d'un rire cruel…


	22. Retour à la maison

_**Changement de décor …. On retrouve ceux de Port Royal et le retour d'un personnage …. **_

**Chapitre 20**

A Port Royal, Eléna Norrington n'avait pas décoléré depuis qu'elle avait découvert la lettre de son fils Thomas et la fuite de la prisonnière qu'elle détestait le plus au monde. En effet, non seulement Elizabeth Swann lui avait volé son mari durant des années, intervenant dans les rêves de James et la rendant malade de l'entendre murmurer le prénom d'une autre dans son sommeil mais voilà qu'à présent elle lui avait également pris son fils.

Chaque jour, Eléna lisait et relisait la lettre d'adieu de Thomas qui en vérité disait bien peu de choses:

_Mère, _

_Pardonnez moi ce départ qui, je le sais vous surprendra, mais le temps est venu pour moi de prendre une décision. _

_Je sais que cette dernière vous blessera mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne peux plus lui résister. Je pars donc rejoindre mon seul amour. _

_Avec toute mon affection _

_Votre fils, Thomas_

_PS : Merci d'informer Père de ma décision et de le décourager d'envoyer ses hommes à nos trousses. Je ne reviendrais pas. _

Lorsqu'elle avait trouvé la lettre posée sur la table basse de leur salon de réception, Eléna avait cru à une nouvelle blague de son fils …. Jusqu'à ce que le garde hurle que la condamnée n'était plus dans la cellule. Alors elle avait compris à quel point elle s'était fourvoyée durant les dernières semaines, mettant la brusque inclinaison de Thomas à rester à demeure sur le compte d'une soudaine maturité. Maintenant elle comprenait qu'il n'en était rien. Cette Elizabeth Swann tissait sa toile autour de ceux qu'elle aimait sans pitié, les attirant inexorablement vers elle. Elle lui avait pris James ou du moins n'avait pas libéré ce dernier de son emprise et à présent elle lui avait volé Thomas. Son petit garçon.

Sa première réaction avait été d'alerter le Commodore, désirant lancer la garnison entière aux trousses de la voleuse d'enfant et de mari. Puis, Eléna s'était reprise sous les conseils de Karolina qui l'avait encouragée à la prudence. Au lieu de déployer une armée, elle avait demandé au Commodore une escouade discrète, chargée de glaner des renseignements dans les ports de pirates où la garce ne manquerait sûrement d'emmener son fils. Une fois qu'ils les auraient localisés, ils avaient ordre de tuer la femme et de ramener Thomas dans le sein du giron familial. Il serait toujours temps plus tard d'inventer une fable sur le départ du jeune homme qui ferait taire les rumeurs selon lesquelles il était parti avec une femme pirate dont il était tombé amoureux et de transformer la mort d'Elizabeth en un regrettable concours de circonstances dont elle ne saurait être tenue pour responsable.

Sa mère, appuyée sur une canne, s'approcha lentement d'elle, le visage inquiet

- Toujours aucune nouvelle de Thomas ?

- Croyez vous que je serais ici si c'était le cas ?

- Allons Eléna chérie… Calme toi, tu n'es pas en état de réfléchir Thomas va revenir… Comment un garçon aussi plein de bon sens que lui pourrait préférer la fange des pirates au luxe de notre classe ? Tu verras ça lui passera.

- Si seulement vous aviez raison. Soupira Eléna avec tristesse

- J'ai raison… Tu sais ma fille, c'est toujours la même histoire, celle du crapaud et de la blanche colombe. Ils ont beau essayer de s'unir, ils n'y parviennent jamais car ils sont trop différents. Le crapaud reste dans la vase sans espoir d'en sortir tandis que la colombe finit par s'envoler …

Eléna leva les yeux au ciel, agacée par cette métaphore qu'elle entendait depuis son enfance.

- Sûrement Mère …

Karolina, le visage brusquement tendu, continua

- Reste à savoir comment ton mari et toi avez éduqué ce garçon pour qu'il s'amourache ainsi de la première gourgandine venue …

- Sûrement parce que son père lui-même était amoureux de cette femme lorsqu'elle vivait dans cette maison.

- Ce qui prouve que la fange retourne toujours à la fange … Sans doute que cette fille et sa famille n'étaient pas si aristocrates que nous autres puisqu'elle a préféré se vautrer dans les draps d'un pirate plutôt que d'épouser un homme d'honneur

- Il est heureux pour moi qu'elle ne l'ait pas fait. Observa avec acidité Eléna. Car sinon je ne serais pas femme de Gouverneur aujourd'hui …

Karolina sourit et lui caressa doucement la joue

- Ne t'en fait pas Eléna . C'est ton fils, il reviendra

- Croyez vous donc que les fils reviennent toujours à leur mère ? Demanda Eléna avec irritation

Cette dernière s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit la peine envahir brutalement le visage de sa mère tandis que Karolina détournait le regard

- Non… Je ne crois pas. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Mais certaines femmes ne méritent pas que leur petit garçon leur revienne… Parce qu'elles ne sont pas de bonnes mères …

- Vous vous sentez bien ? Lui demanda Eléna avec inquiétude.

- Oui. Sourit tristement Karolina en caressant à nouveau sa joue. Ne t'en fait pas Eléna. Tu es une bonne mère, ton garçon sera bientôt de nouveau à tes côtés.

- Pourvu que ce soit avant le retour de James. Grommela Eléna, morte d'inquiétude à l'idée des reproches que son mari ne manquerait pas de lui faire s'il découvrait à son retour la disparition de leur unique enfant dans lequel il mettait tout ses espoirs.

Les deux femmes se retournèrent d'un même mouvement sous l'effet du discret toussotement d'un domestique et Eléna releva la tête avec morgue, comme elle l'avait toujours fait durant son enfance.

- Oui Edward ?

- Madame, je viens d'apprendre que le navire de Monsieur le Gouverneur va bientôt mouiller au port. Désirez vous que je fasse atteler la voiture ?

Eléna pâlit brusquement, jetant un regard affolé vers sa mère. Karolina pressa doucement sa main, congédiant le domestique d'un regard hautain

- Va passer ta plus jolie robe et cours accueillir ton époux. Ensuite raconte lui comment cette femme a séduit ton fils. A défaut de retrouver Thomas tout de suite, tu seras assurée de posséder le cœur de ton mari pour toi seule.

Eléna soupira, étreignant nerveusement les mains de sa mère dans les siennes

- Je suis heureuse que vous soyez là … Sans vous je ne sais pas comment je ferais. Grimaça Eléna en se rappelant de la mort de son père, Thomas Morley, survenue quelques mois plus tôt.

Karolina lui sourit avec douceur et lui désigna la porte.

- Allons, va accueillir James… Je serais dans mes appartements.

*

Le Gouverneur James Norrington regarda avec plaisir les côtes de Port Royal se dessiner devant lui, savourant le bonheur anticipé de retrouver sa femme. Cela faisait à présent quelques mois qu'il était parti à la Cour, s'inclinant devant la volonté du Roi et il lui tardait de revoir sa famille. Eléna, sa femme, était radicalement différente de sa première fiancée Elizabeth. Alors que cette dernière était rebelle, rétive à toute forme d'autorité, Eléna était dotée d'un sens des convenances poussé à l'extrême, son éducation parfaite ne la dispensant toutefois pas d'avoir un caractère volcanique et James tout gouverneur qu'il était craignait parfois les colères de sa femme. Au début de leur relation, il avait été un peu déstabilisé par sa ressemblance avec la femme qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il se trouvait dans le Purgatoire de Jones, revivant des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens. Puis, les années passant, de nouvelles épreuves et blessures avaient remplacées les anciennes même s'il n'était toujours pas parvenu à oublier ces dernières.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait jamais regretté son mariage avec Eléna Mercer née Morley. Elle avait toujours été une femme parfaite même si leur union ne lui avait pas accordé autant de fruits qu'il l'avait escompté. Mais elle lui avait donné un fils, un héritier parmi tout les enfants qu'ils avaient hélas perdus que ce soit avant ou après la naissance. Hormis Thomas, ils avaient eu une petite fille qui n'avait vécu que quelques heures et la petite Elizabeth Karolina Norrington s'était éteinte sans un bruit, brisant le cœur de sa mère et écorchant sérieusement celui de James. Pourtant chaque soir, lorsqu'il se couchait, évitant de regarder dans les miroirs son visage prématurément vieilli par les épreuves traversées et ses cheveux blanchis, James Norrington songeait qu'il était un homme heureux. Et chaque fois il avait une pensée émue pour celle, qui, il l'avait compris, lui avait permis de retrouver sa vie. Elizabeth Swann. Sans elle, il serait encore aux prises avec Turner, prisonnier d'un Purgatoire où il passerait son temps à se saouler, oscillant sans cesse entre raison et folie. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait la jeune femme mais il pressentait qu'elle était avec Sparrow qu'il savait être son époux, aussi ses hommes avaient ils pour consigne de tourner la tête lorsqu'ils leur arrivait de croiser le Black Pearl. Pour Elizabeth. En échange de la liberté qu'elle lui avait permis de retrouver.

Un sourire heureux aux lèvres, James reconnut la voiture portant ses armoiries qui attendait avec, devant elle, une frêle silhouette vêtue de noir. Eléna était venue. Comme à chacun de ses retours de voyage, sa femme était là, compagne fidèle attendant le retour de son époux. James chercha son fils des yeux avant de grimacer devant son absence. Cela ne pouvait plus durer… Durant son séjour en Angleterre, il avait beaucoup pensé à Thomas et avait résolu de renvoyer le jeune dilettante dans son pays d'origine, espérant ainsi remettre sur le droit chemin un fils qui, les années passant , adoptait un code de l'honneur ressemblant plus à celui d'un pirate qu'à celui d'un homme de bien. James grimaça encore plus en songeant à l'attitude de son fils. Thomas était hâbleur, volontiers séducteur et plus enclin au vol et au mensonge qu'à une conduite honnête et digne… L'armée le remettrait sur le droit chemin, songea James en progressant sur le quai, saluant d'un geste de tête tout les badauds venus acclamer son retour. Pourtant il ne quittait pas des yeux Eléna, qui ne fit pas un geste vers lui, l'attendant patiemment et la tête haute à coté de leur calèche.

Finalement il arriva à sa hauteur et porta délicatement sa main à ses lèvres, attirant un sourire sur le visage de sa femme.

- Bienvenue à Port Royal James. Murmura Eléna

Le gouverneur lui sourit avant de prendre une expression inquiète. Eléna avait les yeux brillants, signe qu'elle avait pleuré. James la prit par le bras et la guida jusqu'à la voiture

- Qu'a-t-il encore fait ? Grinça-t-il entre ses dents, répondant machinalement aux saluts

A son bras, Eléna rougit violemment, le cœur menaçant de s'arrêter à cette question. James serait furieux quand il saurait… Encore plus s'il apprenait ce qu'elle avait voulu faire à sa chère Elizabeth Swann. Elle cherchait une réponse lorsque le Commodore Suppley arriva en courant, haussant vivement son chapeau.

- On les a repéré Madame .. Ils ont fait escale dans un port de pirate non loin d'ici il y a quelques jours. Gouverneur ! S'exclama-t-il en claquant des talons.

James hocha la tête d'un air entendu sans toutefois comprendre de quoi il était question

- Bien Commodore. Je compte sur vous pour venir faire votre rapport tout à l'heure. Lâcha-t-il brusquement inquiet de la pâleur d'Eléna. Vous allez bien très chère ? Demanda-t-il adoptant le vouvoiement qu'ils usaient en public.

- Oui … un étourdissement. Répondit piteusement Eléna en montant avec reconnaissance dans la calèche.

James s'engouffra à sa suite, indiquant clairement que la conversation était terminée et se pencha sur Eléna pour l'embrasser tendrement dès que la voiture commença à s'ébranler.

- Tu m'as manqué. Souffla-t-il.

Eléna sourit faiblement

- Toi aussi…

- Bien et si tu me disais ce qui se passe… Je suppose que Thomas a encore fait des siennes… Soupira James

Eléna le regarda avec inquiétude avant de répondre d'une voix ferme

- Je ne pense pas que cette fois Thomas soit le fautif

- J'en jugerais moi-même Eléna. Mais ta mine me conforte dans la décision que j'ai prise en Angleterre, Thomas a besoin de discipline et de forger son caractère. Par conséquent j'ai résolu de l'envoyer là bas pour faire ses classes.

- Oh …

- Et bien où est il ? A la taverne je suppose ou alors avec une de ces filles de joie qu'il affectionne ?

- En quelque sorte… Répondit prudemment Eléna

Quelque chose dans son ton alerta James qui se tourna vers elle avec inquiétude.

- Eléna ? Où est Thomas ?

Sa femme rougit violemment avant de se décider à répondre

- Je ne sais pas.

James passa la main devant ses yeux, sentant la migraine l'envahir brutalement

- Explique moi Eléna.

Avec un soupir, Eléna passa la main sur le front de son époux et lui sourit avec douceur.

- Une fois que nous serons rentrés James.

Le Gouverneur ne répondit rien, décelant la tension dans la voix de sa femme et ce fut l'air sombre que James pénétra dans sa maison.

D'un pas pressé, il entraîna sa femme vers le petit salon et referma les portes derrière eux.

- Dis moi Eléna. Qu'est-ce que ce vaurien a fait ?

La lèvre tremblante, Eléna soupira lourdement et ne voyant plus d 'échappatoire possible elle répondit

- Il a libéré un pirate, l'a aidé à voler un navire puis s'est enfui avec.

Fou de rage James claqua sèchement sa main sur le table avant de tendre la main par automatisme vers la carafe de sherry qui restait en permanence dans leur salon. Inquiète Eléna suivit sa main des yeux et poussa un léger murmure de soulagement en voyant James baisser son bras.

- Un pirate … Mon fils avec un pirate ! Pourquoi ne les a-t-on pas encore retrouvés ? Que fait le Commodore ?

Un peu rassurée par sa réaction, Eléna reprit avec assurance.

- Il les cherche discrètement, j'ai jugé plus sage de procéder ainsi.

James la regarda avec colère

- Tu le protèges encore ! Mais cette fois crois moi, c'est l'armée qui l'attend et la corde pour ce pirate ! D'ailleurs qui est-ce ?

- Qui cela ? Finauda Eléna espérant qu'un miracle se produise

A cet instant, comme si elle avait entendu l'appel de sa fille, Karolina pénétra dans le salon et James n'eut d'autres choix que de se tourner vers elle avec courtoisie

Gendre et belle mère échangèrent quelques politesses puis James se tourna à nouveau vers Eléna.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Avec qui ce vaurien est il parti ?

Eléna évita son regard un bref instant puis murmura

- Elizabeth Swann

James blêmit à ce nom issu du passé. Elizabeth. Elizabeth, était venue ici, dans la maison qui avait été la sienne durant si longtemps et comme prisonnière qui plus est.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné l'ordre de la libérer ! Tu sais ce que je lui dois !

Eléna se tordit nerveusement les doigts cherchant une solution avant de répondre

- Le Commodore voulait se servir d'elle comme d'un appât pour capturer son mari. Et je ne me suis pas interposée. Parce que je savais que tu serais prêt à tout perdre y compris ta position, Thomas ou moi pour cette maudite Elizabeth !

James la regarda avec lassitude.

- Eléna. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de qu'Elizabeth a pu faire pour me sauver. J'ai beau te l'avoir raconté tu n'imagines pas le sacrifice qu'elle a fait. Alors oui je ferais n'importe quoi pour la sauver. Par reconnaissance et rien d'autre Eléna. Je suis ton mari et Elizabeth est la femme de Sparrow. Il n'y rien entre…

James s'immobilisa en voyant la pâleur de sa belle mère, dont le teint était brusquement cireux

- Madame Morley ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

Eléna se tourna à son tour vers sa mère et lui prit doucement le bras.

- James , sers lui un verre s'il te plait.

Karolina secoua négativement la tête et fixa son regard sombre sur James

- Quel nom avez-vous dit … Cette fille, de qui est elle la femme ?

James étonna ne répondit pas toute suite et lui donna un verre d'eau

- Buvez ceci Madame Morley

Karolina repoussa avec violence le verre tendu et étreignit la main de James

- S'il vous plait… Répondez

James échangea un regard surpris avec Eléna dont le visage était dévoré par l'angoisse et répondit doucement

- Sparrow. Elizabeth Swann est la femme d'un pirate nommé Jack Sparrow.

Karolina le regarda un instant avec un regard perdu avant de porter la main à son cœur et s'écrouler dans son fauteuil.

- Mère ! S'écria Eléna pendant que James se penchait sur la vieille dame, rassurant son épouse d'un signe de tête

- Elle vit… Je vais l'allonger, fait venir le médecin Eléna.

- Jack. Murmura Karolina d'une voix tremblante avant de s'évanouir à nouveau…


	23. Confusion & Cauchemar

_**Attention … Voici un chapitre sur lequel j'attends vos réactions lol ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira …. Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 21**

Pendant que James Norrington découvrait la fuite de son fils avec sa femme, Jack se saoulait proprement dans la cale du Black Pearl. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser de sa tête l'image de sa Lizzie avec un autre, l'embrassant, le touchant comme elle le faisait avec lui. Bien entendu cela ne signifiait pas forcément qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour l'autre… Il savait par expérience que Lizzie était capable de beaucoup pour sauver sa vie, mais cette idée lui était insupportable.

Jack reprit une longue gorgée de rhum, son esprit continuant à dériver sans qu'il puisse l'arrêter. Elizabeth était mariée avec un pirate … et il y avait eu Will … et voilà que maintenant elle se trouvait avec le fils du Gouverneur, comme si finalement elle revenait au milieu dont elle était issue. Comme sa mère l'aurait prédit. Avec un gémissement de rage, Jack but d'un trait le contenu de la bouteille. Lizzie n'avait pas le droit, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser, pas après lui avoir juré qu'elle l'aimait …Pas après qu'il lui ait ouvert son cœur. Jack ferma les yeux, le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine. Sauf que les femmes mentaient. Sa mère lui avait elle aussi juré qu'elle l'aimait, pourtant elle était parti avec un autre le lendemain…. Anne lui avait fait croire qu'elle l'aimait avant de lui annoncer son mariage avec un autre…. Et à présent Elizabeth était elle aussi dans les bras d'un autre, s'il en croyait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Jack soupira, tâtonnant à la recherche d'une nouvelle bouteille de rhum. Il était seul à nouveau.

*

Kiara, penchée au bastingage, les cheveux au vent, observait le port où ils avaient accostés disparaître à l'horizon. La jeune fille soupira, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Elle avait longtemps hésité lorsqu'ils avaient débarqués. Elle avait eu envie de partir, de quitter le Pearl où on ne la traitait qu'en enfant. Kiara voulait que son père la voit enfin comme elle était et non plus comme une gamine et par-dessus tout les entraînements au combat, la chaleur étouffante et l'odeur du sang lui manquaient. Sao Feng lui manquait. Car en dépit de l'entêtement du cruel pirate à l'appeler petite fille elle savait qu'il ne la traitait pas comme telle.

Avec un soupir frustré, Kiara contempla l'horizon s'efforçant de chasser Sao Feng de son esprit. Elle n'était pas partie. Parce qu'elle ne savait pas où aller et qu'elle ne voulait pas infliger de nouvelles inquiétudes à son père tant que sa précieuse Elizabeth n'était pas à bord. Lorsqu'elle serait revenue, Kiara pourrait faire tout ce qu'elle voudrait, elle n'aurait à nouveau aucune importance. Elle pourrait aller voir Dominic, peut être que son frère lui apprendrait le maniement des armes, ou du moins continuerait son apprentissage… Ou alors elle pourrait même retourner à Singapour songea-t-elle avec un léger rougissement avant de se reprendre. Singapour était exclu. Il faudrait qu'elle soit réellement stupide pour se jeter à nouveau dans les griffes de ce monstre de Sao Feng !

Gibbs s'approcha d'elle, l'air inquiet.

- Miss Kiara… Le Capitaine Jack est rentré chamboulé du port

Kiara sursauta en l'entendant et son visage se crispa

- Et ? Que suis-je sensée faire ?

Gibbs resta interdit un moment avant de répondre d'une voix incertaine

- Je me disais que vous souhaiteriez peut être avoir des nouvelles de votre mère….

La bouche de Kiara se contracta tandis que la rage à présent familière l'envahissait

- Oui …. Bien sur tout le monde s'inquiète du sort d'Elizabeth Sparrow !!! Cria-t-elle avant de se précipiter vers la cale d'un pas qui trahissait sa colère.

Chamboulé par sa réaction, Gibbs la regarda s'éloigner avec stupeur, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu dire pour l'énerver autant.

*

Kiara descendit quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à la cale et grimaça en découvrant son père affalé dans un coin, une bouteille de rhum à la main. Jack releva à peine la tête en l'entendant arriver et reprit une gorgée de rhum

- Pas maintenant Kiara …. Lui dit il du ton las qu'il employait invariablement, lorsque, plus jeune, elle lui demandait timidement de lui apprendre le maniement des armes. Sauf qu'alors il ponctuait sa phrase d'un « tu es trop maladroite, tu te blesserais mon ange » dont le souvenir redoubla la colère de la jeune fille

- Bien sur ce n'est jamais le moment pour moi hein papa ? Répondit Kiara d'un ton hostile

Jack la regarda à nouveau et but une longue gorgée de rhum

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment Kiara… Ta mère… Commença Jack en soupirant

Kiara ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, sa colère prenant le dessus sur le reste

- Oui ma mère je sais papa !!! Elizabeth Sparrow, la GRANDE Elizabeth Sparrow compte plus que tout le reste hein … Alors que s'est il passé cette fois ? Elle est prisonnière ? Enfermée ? Sur le point de mourir ?

Jack la regarda durement, surpris par son éclat

- Ta mère… S'est échappée… Avec un autre… Dit il avec tristesse

A ces mots, Kiara éclata d'un rire froid. Ainsi donc c'était ça qui tourmentait son père… Ne pas avoir été celui qui sauvait sa précieuse Lizzie… Folle de rage, elle reprit

- Et alors ? Tu regrettes d'avoir perdu ton temps avec moi hein papa… A cause de moi tu n'as pas pu aller la libérer ! Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'elle allait attendre bien gentiment que tu la regardes ? Ou que tu viennes la sauver?

- Ça suffit Kiara ! S'exclama Jack d'une voix grondeuse

- Bien sur …. Ça suffit toujours quand ça me concerne !!!! Tu sais quoi ? Et bien tu n'as qu'à rester ici à te saouler jusqu'à en rouler par terre … Ça tu sais bien le faire va ! Et si elle ne revient jamais je serais bien contente !! Tu m'entends papa !!!

Jack, médusé, la fixa sans comprendre. Jusqu'à présent il avait toujours cru sa fille dotée d'intelligence à défaut d'être douée pour quoique ce soit mais sa tirade coléreuse le fit douter …

- File dans ta chambre Kiara ! Ce sont des problèmes d'adultes et tu ne peux pas comprendre trésor.

Fulminante de colère Kiara le regarda avec dégoût avant de tourner les talons

- De toute manière elle ne reviendra pas ! Elle se fiche de moi elle aussi !!! Tu es stupide de rester là à te saouler en l'attendant ! Tout ça parce que tu ne vois qu'elle ! S'écria-t-elle avec haine en claquant la porte.

Une fois seul Jack regarda pensivement sa bouteille de rhum, le cœur serré. Se pouvait il qu'il ait été le seul à ne pas voir ce qui était si évident ? Kiara elle-même pensait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas… Peut être avait elle raison… Peut être qu'il avait été stupide toutes ces années, bête de croire que sa blanche colombe pouvait l'aimer… La main tremblante, il reprit une gorgée de rhum, buvant jusqu'à ce que ses pensées se brouillent, lui procurant l'oubli et allégeant sa peine …

*

Des heures plus tard et des litres de rhum avalés (ou renversés sur le sol de la cale selon l'état de Jack) le pirate entama sa longue remontée vers le pont, la démarche encore plus hésitante que d'habitude. La nuit, calme et d'une noirceur d'encre était tombée sur l'océan et Jack ferma les yeux savourant la paix. Il n'avait plus mal… Il ne pensait même plus à Lizzie, il ne voulait pas penser à elle dans les bras d'un autre, dans les bras de Will, dans ses bras à lui….

Un gémissement douloureux perça son brouillard alcoolisé et Jack se retourna maladroitement en direction du bruit. D'une démarche pesante, il s'approcha de la cabine d'où provenaient les geignements et ouvrit la porte en grand. Les yeux plissés pour mieux voir, Jack s'approcha du lit duquel provenait les cris et s'assit sur le bord, secouant son occupante.

En sueur, Julia se réveilla brutalement, les larmes roulant sur ses joues sous l'intensité de son cauchemar et découvrit avec surprise le pirate qui la regardait d'un air étrange. Jack la fixa en retour et passa doucement la main sur sa joue.

- Ce n'est rien trésor… Rien d'autre qu'un cauchemar… Murmura-t-il plongeant son regard dans le sien.

Julia, un peu perdue lui rendit son regard, son cœur battant soudainement plus fort, plus consciente que jamais de la main de Jack qui s'attardait sur sa joue. De son lit, elle pouvait sentir l'haleine chargée de rhum du pirate, discernant à peine les contours de son visage. Mais elle s'en moquait… Jamais elle ne s'était sentie si seule qu'à cet instant, loin de son pays, de sa famille avec pour seule compagnie les remords qui ne la lâchaient pas, la poursuivant jusque dans ses rêves. Avec un gémissement étranglé, Julia appuya doucement sa tête contre l'épaule de Jack , cherchant une consolation à ses peines

- Je regrette tellement de l'avoir laissée derrière moi… Je n'aurais pas du… Même s'ils m'auraient tuée moi aussi, tout aurait mieux valu plutôt que de l'abandonner.

Avec un soupir, Jack referma ses bras autour de ses épaules, caressant ses longs cheveux blonds tandis qu'elle laissait libre court à son chagrin. Au bout de longues minutes, Julia s'écarta légèrement de lui, ses yeux bleus encore embués par les larmes amères qu'elle avait versées.

- Merci.. Murmura-t-elle timidement. Merci de m'avoir réveillée et de m'avoir consolée. J'avais tort sur vous…

La tête de Jack oscilla un instant, ses mots lui parvenant comme assourdis alors qu'il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle, de ses yeux si semblables à ceux d'Anne… Anne… Elle venait de prononcer des mots qu'il aurait tant aimé l'entendre lui dire… Peut être que les choses auraient été différentes si Anne avait voulu de lui… Mais elle l'avait rejeté… Comme Lizzie le faisait à présent, le quittant pour un autre plus riche, un homme du même rang social qu'elle…

Julia, le visage empourpré, ne le quittait pas des yeux partagée entre l'envie qu'il parte et celle qu'il reste. Jack lui sourit à nouveau, lissant sa moustache

- Je ne suis qu'un pirate sans âme et sans cœur. Murmura-t-il. C'est pour ça que je suis seul…

La jeune fille le regarda sans comprendre avant de poser timidement sa main sur sa cuisse.

- Mais non… Vous êtes meilleur que vous n'y paraissez… Vous êtes le seul qui … qui semble comprendre ce que j'ai fait…

Jack lui sourit à nouveau avec tristesse. Les mêmes mots ou presque que ceux de Lizzie, ceux qu'il aurait aimé entendre de la bouche d'Anne aussi. Son regard glissa des yeux bleus de Julia à sa bouche alors qu'il se rapprochait instinctivement d'elle.

Julia, le cœur battant, ne bougea pas d'un pouce, émue par la détresse qu'elle sentait dans la voix du pirate et heureuse que pour une fois il ne lui parle pas de cette Elizabeth que, comme Kiara, elle était venue à détester. Elle ne protesta pas lorsque les lèvres de Jack effleurèrent les siennes, les entrouvrant légèrement par instinct. Jack posa sa main derrière sa nuque, l'attirant à lui tandis qu'il l'embrassait avec délicatesse comme il avait tellement rêvé de le faire avec Anne dans le jardin le jour où il lui avait offert le collier. Le jour où elle lui avait dit qu'elle en aimait un autre….

Julia pouvait presque entendre les battements affolés de son cœur alors que les lèvres du pirate caressaient les siennes. Elle sentit la langue de Jack se frayer un passage dans sa bouche, se mêlant à la sienne et sans plus réfléchir répondit avec timidité, rapprochant son corps de celui du pirate.

Il l'embrassa longuement, enflammé par le contact du corps juvénile contre le sien avant de revenir au présent. Julia. Il embrassait cette gamine qu'il trouvait idiote et gâtée au lieu de sa Lizzie. Troublé Jack la repoussa, évitant de regarder ses yeux qui l'attiraient inexplicablement vers elle et se leva d'un bond, s'efforçant de calmer les ardeurs de son sang qui en désirait plus. Sans un mot, il sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière lui et se précipita vers sa propre cabine où, comme un reproche silencieux, l'attendait une des rares robes de Lizzie négligemment posée sur le coin du lit. Avec un soupir perdu, Jack s'allongea de tout son long sur le lit avant de sombrer dans un sommeil d'ivrogne…

Restée seule, Julia, rouge pivoine, passa lentement sa main sur ses lèvres qui lui semblaient porter encore la saveur de celles de Jack. C'était son premier baiser. Celui qu'elle avait tant attendu de Matthew. Et curieusement, elle se sentait heureuse que finalement ce soit Jack Sparrow qui lui ait donné….


	24. Trahison

_**Vala après un long silence, voici la suite de mon histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et j'attends vos Reviews**_

**Chapitre 22**

Jack se réveilla tard, le visage empâté par ses excès de la nuit. Avec des gestes hésitants, le pirate se leva, remettant son tricorne avant de sortir, sa chemise entrouverte laissant largement apparent son torse luisant de sueur. Dès qu'il fut sur le pont, Gibbs s'approcha de lui et lui désigna Kiara, qui, penchée au bastingage semblait surveiller l'horizon. Jack soupira au souvenir de la scène de la cale et se dirigea lentement vers sa fille, mal à l'aise en se rappelant des événements de la nuit précédente.

Kiara, sa jupe bleue flottant autour d'elle et les cheveux dans le vent ne se retourna pas à son approche et Jack soupira lourdement. Sans un mot il s'installa à côté d'elle et resta silencieux un moment avant de se décider

- Trésor pour hier … Je , je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point ta mère te manque à toi aussi. Et c'est vrai j'aurais aimé la sauver.

Les épaules de Kiara frissonnèrent brièvement alors que la jeune fille tentait de se calmer. Une fois de plus son père ne l'avait pas écoutée… Il n'avait pas compris qu'elle se fichait de sa mère. A cette pensée, son cœur se tordit douloureusement et Kiara songea que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Elle ne se moquait pas de sa mère, elle la haïssait. Parce que, qu'elle soit là ou non, seule Elizabeth Sparrow existait aux yeux de son père

- Kiara ? Tu m'écoutes ?

La jeune fille se retourna avec vivacité, le regard assombri .

- Oui papa je t'écoute… Mais quand vas-tu donc te rendre compte qu'il existe d'autres personnes autour de toi ? Qu'il n'y a pas qu'Elizabeth ! Si tu savais à quel point je la déteste… Des fois je voudrais la voir morte. Cracha Kiara. Peut être que si elle l'était tu te rendrais compte que les autres existent.

Jack s'assombrit à son tour, son cœur ratant un battement à la pensée de la mort de sa femme

- Tu dis n'importe quoi Kiara. En fait tu es stupide… Ne parle plus jamais de ta mère comme ça. Je te l'interdis.

Les yeux brillants de larmes contenues, Kiara accusa le coup

- Pourquoi tu es venu me chercher à Singapour ? Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé la chercher elle puisqu'elle seule compte à tes yeux ! Elle et ton fichu bateau ! Tu aurais du me laisser là bas, au moins Sao Feng me voyait, lui ! Je n'étais pas qu'une sorte d'objet !

Jack blêmit à ces mots, luttant contre l'envie de la gifler, ne retenant que la fin de sa tirade. Sans douceur, il la saisit par le bras, paniqué à l'idée que Feng ait pu poser les mains sur elle

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ! S'il .. S'il t'a touchée je le tuerais de mes mains. Gronda Jack

Kiara, folle de rage se dégagea brutalement et le toisa, songeant qu'il n'avait pas démenti. Il se fichait d'elle, elle ne l'intéressait que parce qu'elle était la fille de sa précieuse Elizabeth. Refoulant sa peine, elle se força à regarder son père dans les yeux et reprit

- Non il ne m'a pas touchée. Comme tu le sais très bien je ne suis pas comme ma mère… Je n'offre pas mon corps en guise de monnaie d'échange. Lança Kiara au hasard, cherchant à le blesser comme il venait de le faire pour elle.

Jack, estomaqué, baissa rapidement les yeux. Cependant, Kiara eut le temps d'y lire sa peine qui lui serra le cœur, lui faisant regretter ses paroles hâtives.

- Papa. Murmura-t-elle, douchée, d'une petite voix en le voyant se détourner.

Jack secoua la tête, l'air brutalement plus vieux et lui sourit avec tristesse.

- C'est bon trésor … J'ai compris… Souffla-t-il avant d'avancer d'un pas pesant vers la cale.

- Papa.. Pardon je, je ne voulais pas dire ça… Tenta Kiara

Jack lui sourit une nouvelle fois, caressant sa joue.

- Ne t'en fait pas Kiara. Je sais.

Surprise, Kiara le regarda s'enfoncer vers la cale, un peu honteuse de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait été injuste envers sa mère… Mais au moins ça avait marché. Pour une fois son père l'avait regardée elle… Avec un soupir, Kiara se détourna à nouveau et laissa son regard dériver sur l'horizon, se demandant à quelle distance de Singapour ils se trouvaient à présent…

*

Jack se servit une large rasade de rhum, les yeux brûlants. Tous, ils savaient tous ce que faisait Elizabeth… Kiara ne comprenait pas la portée de ses paroles, elle était trop innocente mais elle l'avait dit. Elizabeth serait capable de se vendre. Et au fond de lui il savait que c'était vrai. Elle s'était vendue à Will, il en était maintenant convaincu. Et elle recommençait à présent avec le fils du gouverneur.

- Lizzie ..Murmura-t-il tristement en inclinant la bouteille.

Un toussotement gêné résonna et Jack se retourna avec prudence en direction du bruit. Julia. Julia qu'il avait embrassée cette nuit alors qu'il ne voyait en elle qu'une enfant capricieuse… Jack, gêné, baissa le regard tandis que la jeune fille s'approchait timidement de lui.

- Jack ? Demanda timidement Julia dont le cœur battait brusquement plus rapidement à proximité du pirate

- Capitaine Sparrow. Répliqua Jack d'un ton vif avant de se lever d'un air dégagé pour s'éloigner d'elle

Julia rougit brutalement, regrettant soudainement sa brutale effronterie avant de se reprendre. Il était un pirate. Qui plus est, c'était un homme qui n'avait pas hésité à pénétrer à la nuit tombée dans sa cabine pour venir l'embrasser. Il lui devait des explications

- Je .. Je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions. Murmura-t-elle posément

Un sourire ironique aux lèvres, Jack s'approcha et se planta devant elle, la dominant de toute sa taille

- Oh .. Vous _croyez _Julia … Vous pensez donc que ce moment d'égarement mérite une conversation ? Allons trésor …Retournez pleurer dans votre cabine et ne vous préoccupez pas de la nuit dernière.

Julia, rouge sous l'insulte, le fixa avec animosité sans bouger. Voyant cela, un sourire inquiétant aux lèvres, Jack se rapprocha d'elle, la forçant à reculer contre le mur.

- Allons Julia… Qu'attendez vous donc de moi ? Que je me conduise en pirate , que je vous prenne sans le moindre remord et qu'ainsi je vous donne la dose d'aventure dont rêve la petite aristocrate stupide que vous êtes ? Si ce n'est que ça je suis certain que beaucoup d'hommes seraient ravis de vous rendre service trésor … Suffit de demander…

Julia rougit, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes en l'entendant tandis que Jack s'écartait légèrement d'elle, lui laissant le passage

- Retournez dans votre cabine Julia. Ou allez où vous voulez je m'en moque. Tout ce que je désire c'est être seul, pas besoin d'une gamine idiote qui me court après, pigé ?

Les larmes roulant sur ses joues cette fois, Julia sortit en courant de la cale, bousculant Jack au passage. Ce dernier soupira légèrement en entendant son pas décroître dans l'escalier avant d'entamer à nouveau une bouteille de rhum.

- J'en ai assez de ces aristocrates gâtées.. Murmura Jack en prenant une large rasade, revoyant danser devant lui les visages d'Anne et de Lizzie.

*

Julia, toujours en larmes, courut jusqu'au bastingage, les sanglots agitant ses frêles épaules. Elle ne savait pas au juste ce qu'elle avait attendu de ce capitaine pirate… Sûrement pas ce qu'il avait suggéré … Plutôt une épaule chaude contre laquelle se blottir comme la nuit dernière, puis son souffle dans son cou, sa bouche contre…

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? L'interrompit Kiara d'un ton exaspéré.

Julia essuya rapidement ses yeux, s'efforçant de se composer une expression normale.

- Pour rien…

- Tu as vu mon père ? Demanda Kiara qui ne s'intéressait pas du tout aux états d'âmes de Julia

La jeune fille rougit avant de bafouiller

- Je … non ..

Kiara éclata d'un rire moqueur et la regarda avec mépris, sachant très bien que Julia avait suivi Jack dans la cale.

- C'est mon père qui te trouble comme ça ? Dans ce cas tu es encore plus bête que je ne le pensais. Mon père ne s'intéresse qu'à Elizabeth Sparrow et à personne d'autre. Surtout pas à une idiote dans ton genre. Cracha Kiara avec méchanceté. Alors reste loin de lui, pigé ?

Morte de honte et apeurée par la lueur sauvage qu'elle voyait briller dans les yeux de Kiara, Julia hocha la tête avant de battre en retraite, courant s'enfermer dans sa cabine pendant que Kiara reprenait sa place au bastingage.

Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, ni pourquoi elle s'était adressée à Julia avec tellement d'agressivité…Mais la voir se glisser derrière son père l'avait emplie de rage. Elle n'avait rien à faire là, c'était la place d'Elizabeth et de nulle autre. Elle soupira en songeant à la peine qu'elle avait vue sur le visage de son père lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé d'Elizabeth un peu plus tôt. Une pointe de remords au cœur, la jeune fille songea à celle qui, depuis qu'elle était enfant, répondait au moindre de ses chagrins, lui racontait des histoires, l'encourageait à lui parler de ses rêves alors que Jack restait en retrait. Elle avait toujours été là pour elle et pour Dominic. Seulement Elizabeth ne la comprenait pas. Jamais.

Perdue, les larmes montant à ses paupières, Kiara serra les poings, ses ongles pénétrant sa chair sans qu'elle n'y prête attention. Elle se mentait en s'imaginant que son père et sa mère s'intéressaient à elle. Elle n'existait pas à leurs yeux, ils étaient trop préoccupés l'un de l'autre pour la voir vraiment. Même alors qu' Elizabeth n'était pas là, son père était encore à la cale, trop occupé à songer à sa mère pour s'inquiéter d'elle…

Une fois de plus son esprit la ramena à Singapour, au temps que Sao Feng avait passé avec elle, l'interrogeant sur sa famille, sur ses rêves, sur l'existence qu'elle menait et celle qu'elle aurait voulu avoir… Et Kiara songea que le cruel pirate en savait peut être plus sur elle que son propre père.

*

Jack resta longtemps en bas avant de se décider à remonter, écartant au passage tout les marins qui se présentèrent sur son chemin. Finalement il s'enferma dans sa cabine sous le regard inquiet de Gibbs

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a le capitaine ? Lui demanda naïvement l'une des nouvelles recrues

Gibbs secoua la tête d'un air navré

- Je ne sais pas l'ami mais la dernière fois que je l'ai vu ainsi ça n'a rien auguré de bon. Répondit il en se remémorant le temps où Jack avait cru Elizabeth morte alors qu'elle se trouvait sur le Hollandais Volant.

Dans sa cabine, Jack effleura les chemises appartenant à Elizabeth qui reposaient doucement sur un côté du lit qu'ils avaient partagé durant des années. Le cœur serré, il se demanda un instant si Lizzie reviendrait un jour… Il s'était écoulé une bonne semaine depuis son évasion pourtant elle ne semblait pas le chercher, préférant sans doute écumer les mers avec le fils du Gouverneur. A cette pensée, Jack claqua avec violence la bouteille de rhum sur la table, la brisant net. Énervé, il remit son tricorne et rouvrit sa porte, se dirigeant d'un pas pressé vers la cale.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en apercevant une silhouette fine aux longs cheveux blonds près de la barre du Pearl.

- Lizzie ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix chargée par l'alcool dans laquelle perçait l'espoir.

Julia frissonna et tourna la tête, ses yeux limpides se posant sur lui

- Non Capitaine Sparrow ce n'est que moi …

- Oh … et bien que faites vous seule ici à cette heure ? La railla Jack, déçu. Le soleil s'est couché depuis longtemps

Julia soupira tristement

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir, voilà tout.

Jack ne dit rien, observant son profil délicat dans les ombres de la nuit et s'approcha d'elle, notant au passage la chair de poule qui envahissait ses bras.

- Vous devriez retourner dans votre lit Julia. Je ne tirerais pas un grand prix d'une femme malade.

- Mon oncle ne donnera rien pour moi. Pourquoi le ferait il ? Il ne me connaît pas… Il ne m'a même jamais vue. Je n'ai personne. Je suis seule. Murmura Julia avec tristesse.

Jack soupira et alla s'accouder à ses côtés

- Et bien je trouverais quelqu'un trésor, les ports ne manquent d'hommes prêts à payer pour une fille. Dit il cyniquement. Quand à la solitude ce n'est pas si insupportable que vous le dites. Le secret… c'est de fermer son cœur. Souffla-t-il d'un ton aviné. Ainsi personne ne peut vous le briser…

Julia le regarda rapidement son regard tombant sur le torse que la chemise ouverte laissait largement apparent et détourna les yeux en rougissant

- Je crois qu'il est un peu simple de prétendre pouvoir choisir d'aimer ou de ne pas aimer. Répondit elle au bout d'un moment, préférant ne pas penser au sort qu'il lui réservait dans le cas où son oncle ne paierait pas…

Jack serra les dents, songeant à Elizabeth avant de rejeter l'image de l'infidèle loin de lui

- Julia. Comme je vous l'ai dit, il vaut mieux pour vous ne pas chercher à penser… Répondit il d'un ton cruel.

Julia rougit une fois de plus, ses yeux s'emplissant de nouvelles larmes et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers sa cabine sous le regard moqueur de Jack. Le pirate sourit, observant le balancement de ses hanches et songea que la jeune fille était jolie, si semblable à Anne, blonde, délicate…

Le visage tourné vers l'horizon, Jack déboucha une bouteille de rhum et ferma les yeux. Souvent, lorsqu'il était ainsi (la bouteille en moins) Elizabeth s'approchait derrière lui, glissant ses bras autour de sa taille et son souffle caressait son oreille tandis qu'elle lui murmurait des mots qui auraient fait rougir le défunt Gouverneur Swann.. Jack soupira et rouvrit les yeux. Lizzie n'était pas là, il était seul. Il avait perdu sa femme depuis plus d'un mois à présent et il lui semblait que cela faisait des siècles tant elle lui manquait. Mais lui ne lui manquait pas … Elle était partie avec le fils du gouverneur et même Kiara avait compris qu'elle l'avait laissé, pris pour un imbécile comme tout ceux à qui il avait tenu. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de rhum et sans réfléchir commença à avancer en direction de la cabine de Julia. Peut être que Kiara avait raison… Il était plus que temps qu'il regarde autour de lui… Et puis il était curieux de voir comment cette fille réagirait s'il jouait avec elle…

*

Les épaules secouées par ses sanglots, Julia se retourna à peine lorsqu'il pénétra dans sa cabine, refermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

- Que voulez vous ? Demanda-t-elle à la fois surprise et troublée de le voir s'asseoir sur son lit, un sourire de défi sur le visage

- Voyons trésor … Je désire la même chose que vous … Répondit Jack en buvant une longue gorgée de rhum, laissant son regard glisser sans la moindre gêne sur le corps de la jeune fille.

- Je … je sais pas. Murmura Julia sans comprendre

Jack se leva et s'approcha d'elle, amusé par son sourire hésitant et son regard troublé. D'un air détaché, il plaça ses bras de chaque côté du corps de Julia sans toutefois la toucher.

- Bien sur que si… Vous voulez qu'un pirate vous touche, vous voulez savoir ce que ça fait … quel goût ça a … Cracha-t-il avec hostilité. Vous voulez jouer avec moi mais vous n'êtes pas de taille… Continua-t-il en colère songeant à Lizzie dans les bras de son freluquet.

Julia déglutit lentement avant de relever le visage vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Le souffle de Jack se bloqua dans sa poitrine… Anne, elle était si semblable à Anne… Sans réfléchir il se pencha vers elle, ses doigts jouant nerveusement avec une de ses lourdes boucles blondes.

Julia poussa un petit glapissement avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres dans l'attente du baiser … Jack sourit d'un air triomphant et s'écarta lentement d'elle.

- Non trésor… Je vous l'ai dit … Vous n'êtes pas mon genre… Lui asséna-t-il en commençant à se diriger vers la porte.

Le cœur battant, Julia le fixa, sa main rattrapant la sienne par instinct.

- Oh … Se pourrait il que j'ai vu juste …. Se moqua-t-il en buvant à nouveau tentant de masquer son trouble tandis que leurs regards se nouaient l'un à l'autre.

Julia ne répondit rien, rougissant au souvenir de ce qu'il avait suggéré, sa main pressant inconsciemment celle de Jack.

Jack lui lança un petit regard hésitant. Il la désirait. Aussi incroyable que cela lui paraisse il avait envie de cette fille… Envie de noyer en elle toute la peine qu'il ressentait à cause de la trahison d'Elizabeth. Avec un sourire triste, Jack succomba à cette attirance inexplicable qui le poussait vers elle et se pencha sur Julia pour l'embrasser… Après tout il était seul à présent songea-t-il en faisant glisser ses mains sur la chemise sage que portait la jeune femme pour dormir. Elizabeth était partie… Julia était là, si pareille à Anne et il la désirait.

Julia soupira légèrement, ses lèvres s'entrouvrant sous la pression de celles de Jack et elle frissonna en sentant la paume rêche du pirate remonter le long de sa cuisse nue. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui dire d'arrêter mais son corps n'en avait pas envie, pas plus que son esprit… Alors que la bouche de Jack prenait la sienne avec exigence, Julia abdiqua, toute volonté enfouie sous son désir. Elle frissonna en sentant la caresse de l'air froid sur son corps pendant que Jack faisait tomber son vêtement, ses mains caressant le corps jeune qui s'offrait à lui. Un instant le pirate la regarda avec hésitation, songeant à Elizabeth avant de se rappeler de la trahison de cette dernière. Avec un sourire froid, Jack passa ses mains sur le corps de Julia, forçant la jeune fille à s'allonger tandis qu'elle caressait son torse d'une main hésitante, soupirant son accord alors qu'elle rendait les armes sans combattre. Sans attendre, Jack posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, étouffant son cri de douleur lorsqu'il la fit sienne….


	25. Révélation & Sens de l'honneur

_**Coucou voici donc la suite avec un petit retour sur Port Royal, chapitre un peu long, j'espère que vous l'aimerez … Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 23**

Tandis que Jack Sparrow succombait au charme de Julia Dove, Karolina Morley, frêle silhouette pâle dans ses draps de satin, battit des paupières, se réveillant de l'inconscience dans laquelle elle était plongée depuis le retour de son gendre, James Norrington. La vieille dame soupira longuement, ses yeux d'un noir d'encre examinant la pièce où elle se trouvait, cherchant à se rappeler où elle était. A ses côtés, Eléna pressa doucement sa main et prit la parole d'une voix douce, un peu éraillée par les larmes qu'elle avait versées depuis le retour de James.

- Mère, vous êtes réveillée… J'ai eu si peur pour vous…

Le regard troublé, Karolina chercha à rassembler ses souvenirs, son cœur battant faiblement dans sa poitrine.

- Que s'est il passé ? Demanda-t-elle avec effort.

Eléna, soulagée, répondit avec prudence, s'efforçant de surveiller les réactions de la vieille dame.

- Vous êtes restée inconsciente deux jours. Le médecin a parlé d'un choc, d'une vive émotion…

Karolina poussa un lourd soupir. Elle se souvenait. James avait parlé de la fille avec qui Thomas s'était enfui, il avait dit qu'elle était la femme de Sparrow. De Jack Sparrow.

- Mère ? Demanda Eléna d'un ton inquiet.

Karolina tourna son regard vers le visage angoissé de sa fille et soupira longuement… Non elle ne pouvait rien dire. Elle avait déjà perdu Jack et si Eléna apprenait son mensonge, nul doute qu'elle la perdrait elle aussi.

- Ça… Tout va bien ma chérie …Le .. Le choc, Thomas… son départ… Tout va bien entre James et toi n'est-ce pas ?

Eléna sourit doucement, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, reposez vous plutôt..

Karolina hocha lentement la tête et ferma les yeux tandis qu'Eléna, rassurée sur son sort sortait silencieusement de la chambre.

*

James, assis à son bureau, regarda sa femme entrer, le visage familier portant des rides qui n'existaient pas quelques jours plus tôt

- Comment va Karolina ?

- Mieux… Beaucoup mieux. Répondit Eléna avec prudence. Elle a repris conscience.

- Bien….

Eléna s'approcha de James avec hésitation. En effet, ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de reparler de l'emprisonnement d'Elizabeth et de la part qu'elle y avait prise depuis que sa mère s'était évanouie et elle redoutait à présent les reproches de son époux.

- James … Commença-t-elle avec prudence. Que comptes tu faire ?

Le Gouverneur leva ses yeux verts sur elle et lui fit un sourire un peu forcé.

- A quel sujet ?

- Tu le sais je crois … A propos de Thomas… et de cette femme.

Norrington soupira longuement, jouant négligemment avec son encrier.

- Tu l'aurais laissée pendre par jalousie …

- Non… Pour te protéger James…

A ces mots, la main du Gouverneur s'écrasa violemment sur la table, faisant sursauter sa femme

- La vérité Eléna !!!

Eléna baissa rapidement le regard et souffla

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que depuis toutes ces années je passe derrière elle, parce qu'elle est encore ici dans cette demeure, parce que tu as fait enfermer toutes ses affaires dans une pièce où personne n'entre comme si tu espérais la voir revenir et redevenir la maîtresse de cette maison !!

James soupira, sa mâchoire se contractant alors qu'il se retenait d'hurler

- Tu as tort. Si j'ai gardé les affaires d'Elizabeth c'est parce que je pensais qu'un jour viendrait où elle voudrait les reprendre. Mais, aussi reconnaissant que je sois envers elle, jamais je n'ai imaginé la voir diriger cette maison à mes côtés. Du moins pas depuis que j'ai une épouse et que tu es cette dernière.

Eléna rougit brièvement de plaisir, reconnaissant les accents de sincérité dans la voix de son mari.

- Oh … Mais tu as tout de même donner l'ordre aux hommes d'ignorer le Black Pearl… Pour elle. Reprit elle d'une voix timide

- Par reconnaissance. Je te l'ai dit Eléna. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui en a coûté mais c'est grâce à son intervention que Turner m'a libéré. Je me suis juré alors de ne jamais rien faire qui puisse la blesser ou lui nuire.

- Je comprends… Murmura Eléna en rougissant de sa bêtise.

- Seulement à présent je suis obligé de renier mon serment… La donne a changé. Je ne peux tolérer que Thomas navigue sur le Black Pearl comme le dernier des pirates… Aussi ai-je décidé de lancer nos soldats aux trousses de Jack Sparrow… Une fois qu'ils seront pris, j'espère pouvoir intervenir en la faveur de Jack et Elizabeth .. Ou du moins faciliter leur évasion… Cela dans l'hypothèse où Thomas est à leurs cotés et indemne.

Eléna frissonna en songeant que son mari lui annonçait tout bonnement vouloir saccager sa carrière.

- Bien sur le Pearl sera coulé. Murmura James. Et Elizabeth ne me le pardonnera pas. A cause de lui, de son pirate. Mais je n'ai pas le choix si je veux protéger ma famille…

Eléna s'approcha doucement de James, comprenant enfin à quel point cette décision lui coûtait et appuya sa tête contre son épaule dans un geste qui leur était familier à tout deux.

- Je suis désolée… C'est à cause de ma jalousie stupide que tu en es là.

- En effet. Se borna à répondre James, tendu.

Eléna frissonna sous sa froideur et resta un moment sans rien dire, cherchant les mots qui lui permettraient de se rattraper un peu.

- Tu devrais retourner auprès de ta mère, la rassurer. Dans quelques heures tout les soldats de la Navy chercheront le Black Pearl et Thomas sera bientôt de retour. Reprit James.

Leur conversation fut interrompue par l'arrivée discrète du domestique qui leur annonça que le Commodore Suppley était arrivé. James soupira longuement tandis que l'homme pénétrait dans la pièce, les saluant d'un bref claquement de talon et d'un signe de tête respectueux à l'intention d'Eléna

- Gouverneur Norrington. Nos soldats sont à présent à la recherche de ce Sparrow… C'est un grand jour pour nous …. Bientôt ce forban se balancera au bout d'une corde tout comme ceux qui l'accompagnent… Hormis votre fils bien entendu…

James et Eléna échangèrent un regard et James baisa la main de sa femme avec retenue, le regard blessé

- Retournez auprès de Karolina ma chère… La suite ne vous concerne pas. Murmura-t-il, sa voix trahissant sa douleur d'être à présent forcé de renier le serment qu'il s'était fait.

Sans rien ajouter, Eléna prit congé, le cœur serré devant la peine de son époux dont elle se savait responsable. Elle n'avait pas compris. Durant toutes ces années elle avait pris pour de l'amour l'affection et la reconnaissance que James vouait à une autre, alors que finalement ce n'était rien de plus qu'une histoire d'honneur. Et à présent elle avait conduit James à renier ce dernier… Et elle doutait qu'il réussisse un jour à lui pardonner totalement cela.

*

Laissant son mari seul avec le Commodore, Eléna pénétra dans la chambre qu'occupait sa mère, s'efforçant de cacher sa peine et ses regrets. Karolina ouvrit les yeux à son entrée et lui fit un sourire tremblant.

- Eléna… Approche… Dit moi ce qui te préoccupe…

- Votre état Mère … Vous devez vous reposer

- Non je vois bien qu'il y a autre chose… Dis moi Eléna … Est il arrivé quelque chose à Thomas ? S'affola la vieille dame.

Inquiète, Eléna prit place à ses côtés, prenant sa main frêle entre les siennes

- Thomas va bien…

- Alors quoi ?

- C'est juste … C'est que James s'apprête à contre cœur à traquer l'homme que cette Elizabeth cherche à rejoindre et que cela va à l'encontre de ses convictions… Et j'ai bien peur qu'une fois que le Commodore aura mis la main sur eux il soit difficile voire impossible pour mon époux d'intervenir… Et si Elizabeth Sparrow et son mari sont pendus… Il ne me le pardonnera pas. Soupira Eléna.

Le cœur de Karolina s'affola brutalement à cette idée. Elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, elle ne pourrait pas supporter de voir son fils être pendu sans intervenir. Elle avait déjà abandonné Jack une fois… Peut être .. Peut être que si James savait .. Crispant sa main sur celle de sa fille, elle tenta de se redresser

- Eléna … Va chercher ton époux. Je dois lui parler. Maintenant. Vite … avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…

- Mais Mère, il est avec le Commodore, il signe actuellement l'ordre de mise à prix pour la tête de Sparrow et de sa femme.

Karolina blêmit et tenta de se lever avant de retomber sur son lit au grand effroi de sa fille

- Va le chercher… Je…Ça ne peut pas attendre Eléna.

Eléna la regarda avec inquiétude et tenta de l'apaiser.

- Va chercher James. Murmura Karolina, luttant contre la peur qui se glissait en elle, affolant son cœur déjà fatigué.

- Je .. D'accord. Céda Eléna. Ne bougez pas je vous en prie.

*

James, la plume à la main s'apprêtait à signer l'ordre de recherche de Jack Sparrow, le remord lui serrant le cœur lorsque sa femme fit irruption dans la pièce l'air paniqué.

- James .. Je.. Excusez moi mais il faut que vous veniez…

Le Commodore Suppley la regarda avec irritation sans toutefois oser protester alors que Norrington reposait la plume.

- Que se passe t'il ?

- Ma mère … Elle, elle vous demande…

Le Commodore poussa l'ordre devant le Gouverneur et murmura

- Signez … Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que le ravisseur de votre fils s'en sorte à bon compte ? Demanda-t-il faisant sienne la version qu'il avait propagée dans tout Port Royal, essayant de sauvegarder les apparences plutôt que d'avouer que Thomas s'était rendu coupable de complicité dans l'évasion d'une pirate.

- James… Murmura Eléna d'un ton suppliant.

- Je vous verrais plus tard Suppley… Nous ne sommes pas à un jour près… Soupira James avec lassitude en le congédiant.

Étonné par la brutale demande de sa belle mère, James entra dans la chambre de la malade, suivi par sa femme.

- Madame Morley. Eléna me dit que vous désirez me parler…

- Le voici Mère…

Karolina se redressa à nouveau, tremblante.

- Eléna… Laisse nous je te prie. Ce que j'ai à dire ne concerne que ton époux.

Surprise mais n'osant protester, Eléna s'effaça laissant seuls à seuls James et sa mère

*

Une fois Eléna sortie, James s'approcha du lit de sa belle mère et soupira lourdement

- Qu'avez donc de si urgent à me dire Madame Morley ?

Fuyant un instant son regard, Karolina répondit du bout des lèvres

- J'aimerais… Je voudrais que vous m'accordiez la faveur de ne pas poursuivre Jack.

- Jack ???? Vous voulez parler de Sparrow ? Mais enfin Karolina je ne peux pas faire ça ! Thomas est mon fils, je ne peux pas le laisser à bord du Black Pearl ! Croyez vous donc que je prends cette décision de gaieté de cœur ? D'autant plus qu'il apparaît certain que le navire de ce pirate sera coulé… Quand à lui et bien si je pense pouvoir éviter la corde à Elizabeth au vu du statut qu'occupait son père, je doute pouvoir en faire de même pour ce pirate. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'il nous nargue.

Affolée, Karolina étreignit le drap d'une main, tendant l'autre en direction de James.

- Je vous en prie… Il .. Il ne doit pas mourir, surtout pas par vous…

James la regarda un instant sans comprendre, se demandant fugacement si Sparrow avait été l'amant de la vieille dame, après tout le pirate était connu pour ses nombreuses aventures féminines. Tout du moins avant …

- Pourquoi ferais je ça ? Et pourquoi me demander la grâce de ce pirate ?

Karolina ferma brièvement les yeux, blême à l'idée de révéler le secret qu'elle gardait enfoui depuis plus de quarante ans.

- Je … Je suis sa mère.

Norrington ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer puis de l'ouvrir à nouveau se demandant si la vieille femme n'était pas devenue folle

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Karolina soupira lourdement, les larmes aux yeux et tapota le lit à côté d'elle.

- Je vais tout vous expliquer James … Mais promettez … Eléna ne doit pas savoir..

Norrington la fixa avec incrédulité et s'assit sur le lit

- Je ne peux vous promettre une telle chose Madame Morley, pas si je me vois obligé de parler à Eléna … Je suis navré mais je ne laisserais aucun secret se dresser entre nous.

- Alors … promettez de me laisser lui dire si cela devient nécessaire…

James hocha la tête en guise d'accord et tendit un verre d'eau à la vieille dame.

- Buvez Karolina et expliquez moi…. Vous dites que Sparrow est votre fils, sans doute un enfant adopté…

Karolina hoqueta nerveusement aux paroles de James avant de se reprendre.

- Non. Vous avez tort, Jack est ma chair et mon sang autant qu'Eléna.

James se troubla à cette idée

- Eléna ne m'a jamais parlé d'un frère

- Elle ignore son existence … Murmura tristement Karolina. Tout ça s'est passé il y a si longtemps et pourtant il n'y a pas une journée où je ne pense à lui…

James hocha la tête l'encourageant à continuer

- Vous allez sans doute me juger et vous aurez raison James. Je n'ai pas été une bonne mère pour Jack… Mais d'abord le commencement… Je suis née ici à Port Royal… J'y ai passé mes trente premières années.

James poussa un léger hoquet étonné en apprenant cette nouvelle avant de se reprendre, attentif aux paroles de la vieille dame.

- Vous ne le croirez sans doute pas mais j'étais une jeune fille ravissante, alors … Ma famille était riche et de nombreux prétendants se bousculaient … Sourit Karolina les yeux dans le vague.

James, à ses côtés, frémit imaginant le pire, un viol ou une autre attaque qui expliquerait comment la douce et raffinée Karolina Morley avait pu donner naissance à un homme tel que Sparrow.

- Seulement je ne trouvais aucun de ces jeunes hommes polis à mon goût… Je rêvais d'une vie romantique , d'amour passionné et de toutes ces fadaises qu'ont en tête les jeunes filles… C'est alors que j'ai rencontré le forgeron.

- Le forgeron ? Demanda James pris d'une envie de rire aussi soudaine que déplacée alors que l'histoire de Karolina lui en rappelait de plus en plus une autre…

- Oui le forgeron. Cracha avec haine Karolina. Il était beau, très beau. Différent des hommes espagnols avec lesquels ma famille voulait me marier. Il était blond, il avait la peau claire et des yeux d'un vert limpide…

Le sourire de James s'évanouit à cette mention, son esprit lui représentant sur le champs les yeux d'Eléna dont il s'était toujours demandé d'où provenait la superbe couleur.

- Continuez. Gronda-t-il.

- Nous nous sommes aimés. Souffla Karolina le visage un instant adouci par ce souvenir. Seulement … J'ai tellement compromis mon honneur qu'un fruit a été conçu. Alors … mon père m'a reniée et m'a ordonné d'épouser le responsable… J'étais heureuse alors, je l'aimais du moins je le croyais et malgré la mise à l'écart de mon père je pensais avoir tout ce que je désirais. Un mari que j'aimais et un enfant à venir.

- Vous l'avez épousé… Murmura James d'une voix blanche. Son nom Madame Morley.

La vieille dame baissa légèrement le regard et murmura d'une voix presque inaudible

- Grant. Grant Sparrow.

James ferma les yeux serrant les poings pour ne pas hurler

- L'enfant ?

- Un fils… Un petit garçon, Jack. Vous comprenez maintenant ? Je vous en prie James … Ne faites pas ça, ne retirez pas son navire à mon garçon.. Tout petit déjà il courait sur le port, il allait voir les bateaux…

James soupira lourdement et fixa Karolina.

- Je veux la suite de l'histoire Madame Morley, enfin Sparrow. Grimaça-t-il. Je veux savoir.

La vieille dame eut un rictus ironique qui frappa James, lui rappelant une des grimaces de Sparrow et continua.

- La suite de l'histoire est fort aisée à deviner… Le conte de fée a duré quelques années puis peu à peu les choses se sont détériorées. Grant passait la plupart de son temps à la forge, Jack grandit, traînassant sur le port la plupart du temps au lieu de mettre en pratique les principes éducatifs que je lui inculquais…

James sourit fugacement à ces mots, songeant que oui c'était bien Jack Sparrow qu'elle décrivait ainsi.

Karolina, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs continua d'une voix faible

- L'argent manquait souvent et ma vie était devenue l'existence d'une pauvre femme du peuple… Peu à peu les sentiments que j'avais pour Grant s'estompèrent alors que mon amour pour mon petit garçon grandissait. Et puis lorsque Jack eut neuf ans j'eus un second enfant. Une petite fille.

- Eléna… Murmura James à peine surpris d'apprendre que sa femme était la sœur de son ennemi.

- Oui Eléna. Sourit Karolina. A sa naissance, tout a changé… J'ai rencontré un officier. Un français Thomas Morley.

James se troubla à nouveau, la regardant sans oser comprendre pendant que la bouche de Karolina se tordait en une grimace.

- Je suis tombée amoureuse et nous avons eu une liaison. Grant n'a rien vu, il était trop occupé par son travail à sa fichue forge. Murmura Karolina rougissant légèrement.

James, médusé la regarda, le cœur battant à l'idée de ce que ce qu'elle lui révélait lui laissait peu à peu entrevoir.

- Et puis Thomas a reçu l'ordre de partir… Il a eu une nouvelle affectation. En France. Et moi … Moi, je ne pouvais pas le laisser… Alors…

James crispé, la regarda d'un œil neuf et reprit la parole légèrement dégoûté.

- Alors ?

- J'ai décidé de partir avec Thomas…. De me bâtir une meilleure vie ailleurs avec l'homme que j'aimais. De construire un avenir nouveau pour ma petite Eléna en me prétendant veuve. Seulement … Toutes les choses ont un prix. Jack ne pouvait pas venir avec nous. Alors je l'ai … Je l'ai laissé derrière avec son père… Murmura Karolina des sanglots dans la voix.

- Vous…Vous l'avez abandonné. Dit James d'une voix blanche, son cœur se serrant malgré lui pour le pirate.

- Oui. Pour le bien d'Eléna. Pour le mien aussi.

- Mais enfin vous vous rendez compte ?!

- Oui. Je sais James, j'ai menti durant des années. Thomas et moi nous avons fait croire à Eléna qu'elle était notre fille à tout les deux. Elle ne sait rien de ma vie d'avant…

- Mais et .. Et votre fils !

Le visage de Karolina s'assombrit, la souffrance recouvrant ses traits.

- Je ne l'ai jamais revu… Jamais. Pas plus que je n'ai su ce qu'il était devenu tout comme Grant…

- Mais enfin vous n'avez pas essayé de savoir !!!

- Pour quoi faire … Je ne méritais pas de revoir mon garçon… Je l'ai abandonné, je lui ai menti… J'ai fait mon choix seule et à présent que Thomas est mort, j'en porte seule la souffrance.

- Mon dieu… Comment pouvez vous cacher à Eléna qu'elle a un frère depuis si longtemps ?

Les larmes de Karolina commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues parcheminées.

- Vous ne me croirez sans doute pas James, mais depuis mon départ, il ne se passe pas un jour sans que je pense à Jack, que je me demande ce qu'il est devenu. Je le croyais à présent forgeron comme son père et j'apprends qu'il a déchu jusqu'à devenir pirate. Et je sais que j'en suis responsable… Parce que j'ai privilégié l'avenir d'Eléna au détriment de celui de Jack….Alors je vous en prie James… Vous seul pouvez le faire. Protégez mon garçon… Ne me faites pas vivre avec ce poids en plus…

James se leva lentement, croisant ses bras derrière son dos tandis que son front se plissait sous l'effet de la réflexion.

Karolina, les larmes roulant librement sur ses joues, leva un regard rempli d'espoir vers lui lorsque Norrington reprit la parole d'un ton las.

- Très bien Madame Morley… Je vais faire en sorte que Jack Sparrow s'en sorte…

- Oh James … Merci… Je j'ai toujours su que vous étiez un homme bien…Vous, vous êtes comme un fils pour moi… Balbutia Karolina éperdue de reconnaissance.

James grimaça à ces mots.

- Je préférerais éviter que vous me voyez ainsi Madame Morley. Ironisa-t-il. Quand à ce que je vais faire. Sachez que je ne le fais pas pour vous. Je le fais pour Eléna. Pour ne pas que ma femme apprenne un jour que j'ai laissé sciemment mourir son frère. Aussi détestable et méprisable que soit ce dernier. Je vous salue Madame. Dit il en se dirigeant vers la porte tandis que Karolina se laissait retomber sur son oreiller.

*

Quelques heures plus tard, à la grande surprise de sa femme et du Commodore Suppley, James Norrington prenait la décision d'embarquer sur une frégate de la Navy. Il avait prétendu avoir reçu des informations de dernière minute sur Thomas et avait blanchi du même coup Jack et Elizabeth. Le Commodore avait donc été obligé de s'incliner, rangeant l'ordre de mise à prix de la tête de Jack et stoppant la traque du Black Pearl avec une grimace.

Sur le quai, emmitouflée dans une épaisse capeline sombre, Eléna glissa ses bras autour de la taille de James.

- Enfin … Je ne comprends pas … je croyais que tu allais laisser le Commodore s'en charger…

James baissa les yeux, évitant son regard inquiet.

- Je te l'ai dit Eléna… Il y a de nouveaux éléments qui requièrent ma présence mais je te promets que je te ramènerais ton fils. Dit il en l'embrassant légèrement avant de se détourner.

Le cœur serré, Eléna regarda son mari embarquer à bord du navire, songeant que s'il partait c'était à cause d'elle et de ce qu'elle avait fait… Avec un soupir elle remonta en calèche et se dirigea vers sa demeure…


	26. Tempête & entêtement

_**Bien voila la suite où nous retrouvons un Thomas plus décidé que jamais … Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 24**

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'ils naviguaient vers Singapour et Thomas enrageait, rongeant son frein sans bonne grâce. Le voyage se déroulait à merveille et les hommes qu'ils avaient recrutés dans un port de hors la loi s'avéraient étrangement dociles… Ce qui était sans doute en partie du à la façon dont Elizabeth avait châtié le premier à avoir eu le malheur de lui manquer de respect et à la jolie somme promise s'ils arrivaient à Singapour dans les meilleurs délais. Cependant, Thomas n'était pas satisfait, en effet, chaque soir, la porte de la cabine du Capitaine se refermait sur une Elizabeth bien décidée à dormir seule. Il avait pourtant tout tenté pour la séduire, allant jusqu'à essayer de la saouler, pensant que l'alcool la libérerait et qu'ainsi elle tomberait d'elle-même dans ses bras. Mais en vérité, Thomas s'était retrouvé allongé sur le pont, dormant à même le sol avec pour seul souvenir de sa nuit de libation un mal de crâne carabiné et une Elizabeth plus sarcastique que jamais.

Installé à la barre qu'elle lui avait confiée avec beaucoup de réticences, Thomas jeta un petit coup d'œil en sa direction et sourit de la voir seule, accoudée au bastingage et guettant l'horizon comme si le Black Pearl allait se matérialiser par magie devant eux. Thomas fit un signe discret à l'attention d'un de leurs hommes et lui enjoignit de prendre la barre avant de s'approcher d'une démarche souple de celle qu'il convoitait.

- Belle journée capitaine . Déclara-t-il, étant à court d'entrées en matière dignes de ce nom et ce d'autant plus qu'aucunes de ses ficelles pourtant si efficaces habituellement n'avaient jusqu'à présent fonctionnées avec Elizabeth Sparrow.

Elizabeth tourna la tête vers lui, ramenant d'un geste rapide ses cheveux blonds dans son cou.

- Tu trouves ? Grinça-t-elle. Regarde un peu par là … Une belle tempête se prépare. Annonça-t-elle en désignant le point vers lequel ils se dirigeaient.

Thomas grimaça, maudissant une fois de plus son inexpérience des choses de la mer qui, chaque fois, faisait obstacle à ses entreprises de séduction.

- Oh …

Elizabeth sourit, légèrement amusée par sa déconfiture visible.

- Comme tu dis petit…

Thomas grimaça ses yeux sombres s'emplissant de colère devant sa légèreté à son égard.

- Un problème petit ? S 'amusa Elizabeth.

- En fait oui Capitaine… Commença Thomas.

Les sourcils froncés, Elizabeth cessa de sourire et le regarda d'un air inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Thomas ?

Le jeune homme affecta l'embarras et roula des yeux en direction du reste de l'équipage.

- C'est un peu délicat à expliquer….

Levant les yeux au ciel, Elizabeth lui désigna du menton sa cabine et commença à se diriger vers cette dernière. Derrière elle, Thomas sourit un bref instant. Il ne savait pas encore quel était son problème mais une fois dans la cabine d'Elizabeth il trouverait bien…

*

Elizabeth referma la porte de la cabine sur eux et se tourna vers Thomas, légèrement méfiante.

- Nous sommes seuls. Explique. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit.

A ces mots, le sourire de Thomas s'élargit et Elizabeth s'empressa de doucher son enthousiasme naissant.

- Tu comprends, ça me déplairait de devoir expliquer à James que je n'ai pas su veiller sur son fils… Même si ce dernier s'est imposé à mon bord.

Thomas se mordit les lèvres, se retenant de justesse de lui asséner que sans lui, elle n'aurait pas eu de navire du tout et baissa la tête dans une attitude contrite qu'il espérait conforme à son statut de second d'un capitaine pirate.

Elizabeth arpenta nerveusement la pièce, s'écartant ainsi de lui et reprit la parole d'un ton sec.

- Allons Thomas je t'écoute. Et j'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas encore l'une de tes minables ruses pour tenter de me mettre dans ton lit car je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Thomas garda la tête baissée, réprimant un sourire à la pensée que le but était plutôt que ce soit lui qui entre dans son lit, la cabine d'Elizabeth étant de loin la plus confortable de tout le bâtiment.

- Et bien .. Je me sens un peu malade… Commença-t-il.

- Malade ? Quel genre de maladie ?

- Et bien … Certaines parties de mon corps gonflent jusqu'à m'empêcher de marcher et sont si douloureuses… Commença-t-il. Il faudrait me soulager…

Les yeux d'Elizabeth s'agrandirent sous l'effet de la surprise avant que la colère ne prenne le dessus. Une expression mauvaise sur le visage, elle leva la main et le gifla avec violence.

- Je t'ai déjà précisé de ne pas me manquer de respect !

Thomas encaissa sans broncher avant de prendre l'air étonné.

- En quoi avoir mal à la cheville est un manque de respect … Capitaine ?

A ces mots, Elizabeth rougit et baissa les yeux, embarrassée.

- Oh … Je … je, j'avais enfin je pensais… Bref montre moi cette cheville…

Thomas sourit légèrement et se rapprocha imperceptiblement d'elle.

- Et à quoi aviez pensé Capitaine… Susurra-t-il . Ou plutôt à quelle partie ?

Se traitant mentalement d'imbécile, Elizabeth lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Peu importe. Allez montre moi cette cheville…

Le sourire de Thomas s'élargit un peu et il lui désigna sa jambe étroitement moulée dans son pantalon.

- Je vais devoir l'enlever…

Elizabeth lui rendit son sourire et posa une main ferme sur sa cheville.

- Pas la peine je peux t'examiner sans voir …

Thomas soupira, songeant que c'était raté une fois de plus.

- C'est l'autre cheville…

Elizabeth palpa cette dernière un long moment avant de secouer la tête

- Je ne sens rien…

Thomas qui avait mis à profit ce temps pour chercher une meilleure idée, papillonna légèrement des yeux.

- Je n'ai pas mal que là … En fait j'ai mal partout et j'ai chaud .. Trop chaud…

Avec un soupir exaspéré, Elizabeth posa sa main sur son front, songeant fugacement au nombre de fois où elle avait fait de même avec Dominic.

- Non tout a l'air normal…

- Et moi je suis sur d'avoir de la fièvre… je me sens si chaud… Susurra Thomas.

Elizabeth lui lança un regard meurtrier et s'écarta de lui.

- Et moi je pense que tu te fiches de moi ! Explosa t 'elle.

- Non … non je vous promets Capitaine. Mentit Thomas avec tout les accents de la sincérité. Peut être qu'un peu de repos …

Elizabeth, songeuse, le regarda avec attention. Elle était pratiquement certaine que le jeune homme mentait. Pourtant, depuis quelques jours, Thomas semblait avoir renoncé à la poursuivre de ses assiduités… Peut être disait il vrai… Et si elle le renvoyait sans en tenir compte et qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose par la suite, elle se sentirait coupable.

- Très bien… Soupira-t-elle à regret. Tu vas te reposer quelques heures, nous verrons après…

Thomas la fixa sans bouger, maîtrisant son exultation.

- Et bien ! Retourne dans tes quartiers Thomas puisque je te relève !

- C'est que …

- Quoi encore ?

- C'est tellement bruyant … je ne pourrais pas me reposer là bas… Commença Thomas.

Elizabeth serra brièvement ses mains avant de prendre une longue inspiration.

- Thomas… Cesse de jouer et dit moi ce que tu veux…

- Ici… c'est très calme… Murmura Thomas en affectant un air penaud.

Elizabeth le regarda d'un air résigné.

- En fait tu veux rester ici c'est ça ?

- Juste quelques heures… le temps de me reposer… Plaida Thomas.

Elizabeth hésita de longues secondes et finit par se décider.

- D'accord… Tu peux rester. De toute manière, avec la tempête qui se prépare je n'ai pas besoin d'un gamin dans mes pieds pour tenir la barre. Déclara-t-elle sèchement.

Thomas serra brièvement les mâchoires avant de se détendre, continuant à jouer le rôle qu'il s'était assigné.

- Merci Capitaine

Elizabeth soupira et se dirigea vers la porte de sa cabine avec la désagréable impression de s'être fait rouler comme avec Jack lorsque ce dernier était d'humeur facétieuse.

- Repose toi. Dit elle en claquant la porte.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Thomas laissa éclater sa joie, se dépêchant d'ôter sa chemise pour s'allonger. Il avait réussi. Il était dans son lit , ne restait plus maintenant qu'à faire en sorte qu'elle y soit avec lui … Mais cela n'était qu'une question de temps et Thomas Norrington obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait….

*

Elizabeth passa de longues heures à la barre, tentant de garder le cap au milieu de la tempête qu'ils traversaient et remerciant intérieurement Jack d'avoir passé de si longues heures à lui apprendre le maniement du Pearl. Le vent soudainement glacial fouettait son visage, lui faisant regretter plus encore la chaleur des bras de son mari drapés autour d'elle. Elle fronça les sourcils à cette pensée et poussa un long soupir. Elle devait rester concentrée sur le navire et si elle commençait à penser à Jack et à ses enfants elle n'y arriverait pas.

Accrochée à la barre, Elizabeth regarda avec inquiétude les hommes d'équipage qu'elle avait recrutés avec l'aide de Thomas, l'inexpérience criante de certains lui faisant redouter le pire. Et elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Elle devait rejoindre Jack, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.. Cela faisait plus de deux mois maintenant qu'elle était séparée de son époux et son inquiétude grandissait d'heures en heures. Partout où ils avaient fait escale personne n'avait su lui indiquer précisément où se trouvait le Pearl et cette situation lui faisait craindre le pire. Jack aurait déjà du la retrouver… Grâce au compas. S'il ne l'avait pas encore fait cela ne pouvait être qu'à cause de Kiara. Elle frissonna à la pensée de sa petite fille, le cœur serré à l'idée qu'il puisse lui être arrivé malheur.

Du coin de l'œil, Elizabeth vit une des voiles, mal fixée, se décrocher et hurla à l'attention des hommes qui se trouvaient en dessous, fermant les yeux alors que la voile retombait sur le pont avec un bruit mat, envoyant des morceaux de bois tout autour. Elle gémit en sentant un éclat pénétrer son bras, manquant de lâcher la barre sous la douleur avant de se reprendre, s'agrippant plus que jamais au gouvernail.

Finalement peu de temps plus tard, le ciel s'éclaircit la faisant pousser un long soupir de soulagement tandis que les hommes criaient leur joie. Tenant son bras en grimaçant, Elizabeth fit signe à l'un d'entre eux de venir la relever et désigna d'un geste sec la voile tombée sur le pont.

- Réparez moi ça… Ordonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa cabine, pressée de soigner sa blessure.

*

A l'intérieur de cette dernière, bien réveillé et les yeux grands ouverts, Thomas pestait contre son plan qui lui interdisait de participer aux événements alors qu'il avait senti toutes les secousses de la mer déchaînée. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant entrer Elizabeth, trempée et les traits tirés par la fatigue.

Elle le regarda avec lassitude et s'empressa vers la bouteille de rhum qu'elle gardait dans un tiroir, tentant maladroitement de déchirer la manche de son vêtement. En voyant le sang qui maculait ce dernier, Thomas se sentit légèrement coupable de sa ruse et s'approcha d'elle.

- Je vais le faire…

Elizabeth lui lança un petit regard avant de détourner les yeux devant son torse nu.

- Habille toi plutôt.. Grogna-t-elle, troublée par la semi nudité du jeune homme.

Son trouble n'échappa pas à Thomas qui sourit légèrement et se rapprocha d'elle, lui prenant la bouteille de rhum des mains.

- Allons Capitaine… Vous n'y arriverez pas seule…

Elizabeth soupira de mauvaise grâce et détourna ostensiblement le regard, tendant son bras.

- Une voile s'est décrochée. Le navire n'a rien, mon bras non plus juste un léger éclat.

- Vous êtes transie. Observa Thomas. Vous devriez retirer vos vêtements

Elizabeth l'air rageur se tourna vers lui.

- Sûrement pas ! Alors si tu veux m'aider déchire cette manche et nettoie la plaie… Après fait un bandage avec ce que tu trouveras.

Thomas ne dit rien et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, glissant ses doigts sur le vêtement trempé et arrachant d'un coup sec la manche avant de faire couler l'alcool sur la plaie.

Les dents serrées, s'obligeant à regarder ailleurs, Elizabeth le laissa faire, rougissant de sentir ses doigts chauds parcourir sa peau nue alors qu'il lui faisait un bandage.

- Et toi ? Tu te sens mieux? Finit elle par demander.

- Oui … Souffla Thomas à son oreille. En pleine forme, prêt à exaucer tout vos désirs…

- Thomas !!! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Il va nous falloir un temps fou pour réparer les dégâts alors garde tes séductions pour les catins du port où nous serons forcés de faire escale…

Le jeune homme sourit et l'attira contre lui, drapant ses bras autour de sa taille, son cœur battant plus fort à son contact.

- Pour l'instant vous devez vous réchauffer … Et comme malheureusement vous refusez d'ôter vos vêtements.

Elizabeth soupira sous son étreinte. Le torse du jeune garçon était brûlant, la réchauffant presque immédiatement.

- Thomas … Je te l'ai dit. Je suis mariée. Trouve donc une donzelle qui ne l'est pas et laisse moi tranquille.

Thomas resserra ses bras autour d'elle, la forçant à rester immobile, profitant de sa fatigue. C'était sa meilleure chance et il ne comptait pas la laisser lui filer entre les doigts.

- Sauf que je n'ai pas envie d'une de ces filles. Soupira-t-il contre son oreille, la pressant contre lui afin de lui faire sentir son désir sans équivoque.

Elizabeth, troublée, rougit de plus belle et se tourna vers lui, frappée par la lueur de ses yeux dans la pénombre naissante. Ainsi il lui faisait presque penser à Jack … Cette idée la réveilla et elle tenta de se dégager.

- Thomas Norrington, je t'ordonne de me lâcher et de sortir d'ici. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gamin pour me réchauffer !

- Bien sur que si. Déclara Thomas d'un ton suffisant en resserrant encore ses bras.

Elizabeth serra les dents, exaspérée.

- Mais enfin que faut il que je fasse pour que tu me laisses tranquille !!

Thomas sourit joyeusement, c'était précisément la question qu'il attendait …

- Sois à moi cette nuit… Murmura-t-il. Laisse moi te faire l'amour et ensuite je te laisserais en paix…

- NON !!! Hurla Elizabeth en se dégageant. Est-ce que tu comprends quand je te parle !!

Thomas, déconfit, se leva et avança vers elle, faisant rouler ses muscles.

- Ce que je comprends c'est que tu en crèves d'envie mais que tu n'oses pas à cause de ton mari qui, au passage ne parait guère pressé de te retrouver… Alors laisse toi faire… Je te jure que personne ne le saura… Je suis un homme discret tu peux me croire, aucune femme ne s'est jamais plainte de moi…

Estomaquée par son culot, Elizabeth le fixa, se forçant à se concentrer sur son visage.

- Mais comment diable peux tu être le fils d'un homme comme James Norrington avec aussi peu d'honneur et de scrupules !!

Thomas sourit et continua à avancer vers elle.

- C'est-ce qu'il dit aussi … Mais pourquoi avoir des scrupules quand à la place on peut obtenir ce qu'on désire…

Elizabeth rougit violemment, de colère cette fois avant de le saisir par le bras pour l'entraîner hors de la pièce. Thomas sourit avec suffisance et d'une brusque torsion du poignet l'attira contre lui, frôlant sa bouche.

- Ça fait longtemps qu'un homme ne t'a pas touchée… Essaie moi… Murmura-t-il en se penchant sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser.

Elizabeth frissonna longuement en sentant les lèvres du jeune homme se presser contre les siennes avant de tirer la dague qu'elle avait pris la précaution de glisser dans son vêtement. En un clin d'œil l'objet fut pointé sur le cœur du jeune homme qui hoqueta de surprise tandis qu'elle se dégageait.

- Touche moi encore une fois… Recommence encore une fois ce manège et je te jure que fils Norrington ou non je te tue… Pigé ?

Thomas la fixa d'un air déçu et écarta les bras.

- Tu y viendras … j'ai encore du temps devant moi…

- Non Thomas. Maintenant ne t'avise plus de me tutoyer et reprends ton poste. Ordonna Elizabeth d'un ton calme.

- Oui Capitaine. Sourit Thomas avant de se diriger vers la porte au grand soulagement d'Elizabeth qui se voyait mal mettre ses menaces à exécution.

Une fois dehors, le jeune homme s'accorda un moment de satisfaction. Il avait progressé… Alors qu'elle était contre lui, il avait bien senti son cœur s'accélérer… et elle avait failli répondre à son baiser… S'il n'y avait pas eu la dague (et son fichu mari ) il serait en elle … Content de lui, Thomas se hâta vers l'équipage, il l'aurait…

Dans sa cabine, Elizabeth s'empressa de s'enfermer à double tour avant de retirer ses vêtements mouillés, le rouge aux joues. Avec un soupir, elle se glissa dans les draps secs qui portaient encore l'odeur du jeune homme… Il était plus que temps qu'elle retrouve Jack… Ca devenait urgent … Songea-t-elle avant de sombrer dans un sommeil emplit de rêves troublés…


	27. Déclaration

_**Lol donc pour les "fans" voici la suite avec du Jack /Julia …. J'espère que vous aimerez… Ne ratez pas le prochain chapitre … En attendant Reviews ? **_

**_J'en profite pour dire un grand merci à Chloé et Léa pour leurs comm et j'espère que la suite leur plaira et ... Bonne Année !!!_**

**Chapitre 25**

Vêtue d'une longue robe verte empruntée avec réticences à la garde robe d'Elizabeth, Julia se tenait à la proue du Black Pearl, observant l'horizon. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine qu'elle était devenue la maîtresse du pirate et chacune de leurs étreintes la rendait plus impatiente encore de la suivante… Contre toute attente et en dépit de ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer, Julia était heureuse, retrouvant chaque soir avec un plaisir non déguisé les bras du pirate qui l'avait mise dans son lit.

Bien sur il y avait des inconvénients… Jack avait été formel sur le fait que sa fille et le reste de l'équipage ne devaient rien savoir. Par conséquent, Julia observait tout au long du jour une distance respectueuse qui lui était de plus en plus pénible à tenir. Avec un sourire un peu plus assuré que lors de son arrivée sur le Black Pearl, Julia salua Gibbs qui se contenta d'hocher la tête d'un air renfrogné qui ne lui était pas habituel. Légèrement inquiète, Julia se troubla tandis que Gibbs coulait un regard vers elle, son visage se fermant encore plus.

- Dites Miss Julia … Vous permettrez au vieux Gibbs de vous donner un conseil

Julia le regarda avec un sourire un peu tremblant, se sentant de moins en moins sure d'elle à mesure qu'elle prenait la mesure de la froideur soudaine de Gibbs.

- Je .. Je vous écoute… Murmura-t-elle.

Gibbs la regarda en soupirant. Il aimait bien cette petite qui lui rappelait Elizabeth et Kiara tout à la fois. Seulement, il aimait aussi beaucoup Elizabeth qui régnait sur le Pearl depuis maintenant de nombreuses années et même si Jack en doutait, il était lui persuadé qu'elle reviendrait bientôt … Aussi, lorsqu'il était passé devant la cabine de Jack la nuit précédente et qu'il avait vu la jeune femme s'y glisser, Gibbs avait fait une prière silencieuse, traitant mentalement Jack d'imbécile. Le bon second s'était torturé l'esprit une bonne partie de la nuit avant de renoncer à parler à Jack, sachant pertinemment que le pirate l'enverrait promener d'un geste désinvolte.

Revenant au présent, Gibbs regarda la jeune fille et grimaça en reconnaissant la robe qu'elle portait.

- Vous devriez pas prendre les affaires de Madame Sparrow, Miss Julia. Elle va revenir et elle aime pas qu'on fasse main basse sur ce qu'elle possède.

Julia rougit violemment aux paroles de Gibbs, confirmant à ce dernier le bien fondé de ce qui était à présent plus que des soupçons.

- Je … C'est le Capitaine Sparrow qui me l'a prêtée… Enfin , je veux dire les affaires de Kiara sont trop étroites pour moi.

Gibbs grimaça à nouveau, baissant inconsciemment les yeux vers la poitrine généreuse de la jeune fille.

- Moi c'que je dis Miss Julia c'est que Madame Elizabeth elle sera pas contente de vous voir en rentrant.

- Si elle rentre…. Murmura Julia en rougissant, espérant de tout cœur que sa rivale ne revienne jamais.

Gibbs secoua la tête d'un air désolé et se tourna vers elle.

- Elle reviendra Miss Julia… Elle laissera jamais Jack ….

Julia rougit à nouveau tandis que Gibbs la plantait là, reprenant sa ronde sur le pont. Troublée, la jeune fille jeta un œil vers la porte de la cabine de Jack luttant contre le besoin soudain de s'y précipiter.

*

De son côté, Kiara, assise dans un coin du pont du navire, observait négligemment Gibbs et Julia sans toutefois leur accorder toute son attention, laissant ses pensées dériver. En effet depuis quelques jours, la jeune fille ne parlait plus beaucoup, prenant à peine garde à ce qui l'entourait. Il lui semblait soudainement que le Pearl était devenu trop petit pour elle et elle regrettait le temps où elle s'entraînait quotidiennement au maniement des armes et à d'autres activités de pirates au lieu d'attendre sur le navire paternel que la journée passe. Kiara grimaça alors qu'elle parvenait à la même conclusion que la veille. Singapour lui manquait.

En fait tout ce qu'elle avait vécu là bas lui manquait, la faisant trouver bien fade la vie sage qu'elle avait toujours menée à bord du Pearl. Elle regrettait les passes d'armes et la chaleur étouffante des bains de vapeur de Sao Feng, tout comme, à sa grande honte lui manquaient le goût du sang et l'excitation qui précédaient les combats… Peut être que Feng avait raison en prétendant que ce qui lui plaisait c'était la violence et le sang … A cette pensée, Kiara grimaça, non, elle n'était pas ainsi … Elle ne pouvait pas l'être . Car si elle l'était elle serait alors semblable à son ravisseur qui tenait plus du monstre que de l'humain …Pourtant ses discussions avec Sao Feng lui manquaient aussi. Sur le Pearl, elle n'avait personne à qui parler … Son père la traitait comme une enfant et Julia Machin était d'une stupidité sans limites…

A cette pensée, Kiara coula un regard vers la silhouette de la jeune fille et soupira en découvrant son visage troublé. Cette fille était décidemment idiote… Ça faisait plusieurs jours que Kiara l'observait lorsqu'elle ne se languissait pas de Singapour et elle grinça des dents au souvenir du regard énamouré qu'elle posait sur son père. Comme si Jack Sparrow pouvait s'intéresser à elle… Son père ne la voyait déjà pas elle, sa propre fille, alors comment pourrait il se rendre compte de l'existence de cette étrangère dont elle ressentait de plus en plus le besoin d'être débarrassée.. Enfin au moins les cris nocturnes de Julia avaient cessés, soulageant tout l'équipage du Pearl en leur permettant de connaître à nouveau un sommeil paisible.

Agacée, Kiara se leva, s'approchant de Julia d'une démarche déliée et sourit de plaisir en voyant l'air effaré de cette dernière en l'apercevant.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça. Grinça-t-elle. Tu n'as aucune chance.

Julia blêmit et fixa Kiara, le cœur s'affolant dans sa poitrine à l'idée de ce que la jeune fille serait capable de lui faire si elle apprenait ce qui se passait.

- Faire quoi ?

- Regarder mon père comme tu le fais … Il n'y a qu'une personne qui retienne son attention. Et ce n'est pas toi.

Julia rosit légèrement et baissa la tête.

- Je … Je ne le regarde pas.

- Bien sur que si. Se moqua Kiara. Mais bon continue à te ridiculiser… Si ma mère revient tu comprendras.

Julia serra les dents et ne répondit pas, se contentant de se diriger vers sa cabine, le visage fermé. Elle en avait assez d'Elizabeth Sparrow… Du reste, Jack ne la cherchait même plus, elle le savait… Un instant elle songea que la vie serait parfaite si Kiara se décidait à quitter le Pearl avant de rougir à cette pensée…

*

Jack, les traits tirés, sortit de sa cabine une bouteille de rhum à la main et embrassa d'un regard la scène, ses yeux s'arrêtant sur Julia. Avec un sourire ironique il prit une nouvelle gorgée, détaillant la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle était ainsi vêtue, il pouvait presque se persuader que sa Lizzie était revenue. Sauf que sa femme ne reviendrait pas. Comme tout le reste dans sa vie il avait fini par la perdre et son cœur s'alourdissait chaque fois qu'il laissait ses pensées dériver vers elle. Avec un soupir, Jack effleura son compas de la main. Il ne l'ouvrirait pas, il ne le consultait plus… Cette fois, l'objet était cassé et ne lui indiquait plus rien. Tout ça à cause d'une femme dans laquelle il avait mis tout ses espoirs et qui l'avait trahi comme tout les autres…

Julia se retourna vers lui, ses yeux bleus rencontrant les siens et Jack sentit son cœur s'accélérer comme à chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Julia était tout ce qu'Anne était, tout ce qu'Elizabeth avait été… La prendre lui donnait l'illusion de les posséder toutes les deux. Comme une sorte de revanche sur celles qui l'avaient fait souffrir. Le pirate lui décocha un sourire charmeur, songeant qu'il s'arrêterait à la taverne lors de leur prochaine escale. Son histoire avec Elizabeth l'avait trop blessé pour qu'il se permette d'ouvrir son cœur à nouveau. Lorsqu'ils seraient au port, il renouerait avec ses vieilles habitudes et irait voir ses anciennes amies… Après tout, il était heureux alors se convainc t'il en faisant taire la petite voix en lui qui lui disait qu'il était juste seul…

Julia s'approcha de lui dans un léger froufrou de robe, le pas encore malhabile sur le navire et le regarda avec une hésitation qui fit sourire Jack tout en l'agaçant.

- Vous souhaitez me parler Julia ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Oui …. Je .. Je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup cela. Murmura la jeune fille en rougissant.

Jack sourit et l'écarta doucement, la frôlant au passage.

- Passez donc cette nuit dans ma cabine Julia… J'ai un petit quelque chose pour vous… Souffla-t-il avec un sourire vicieux.

- Je .. Je sais pas… Hésita Julia un peu intimidée par les mises en garde successives de Gibbs et de Kiara.

Jack grimaça et il la toisa d'un air ironique. Bien sur Julia était comme les autres … C'était avant tout une aristocrate et aucune de ces filles ne pouvait supporter bien longtemps qu'il les touche…

- Et bien faites comme vous le voulez… Je m'en moque.

Le visage de Julia se crispa douloureusement alors que ses yeux s'embuaient légèrement.

- Je n'ai donc pas d'importance pour vous .. Murmura-t-elle.

Jack sourit cyniquement et colla légèrement son corps à celui de la jeune fille, lui faisant sentir son désir.

- Passez cette nuit trésor… Et je vous donnerais ce que vous désirez… Répondit il d'un ton séducteur, effleurant lentement sa joue de sa main, triomphant de sentir le souffle de la jeune fille s'accélérer sous sa caresse.

Julia ferma les yeux, approchant inconsciemment ses lèvres de celles de Jack, dans l'attente d'un baiser. Le cœur de Jack fit un bond dans sa poitrine tandis qu'oubliant où ils se trouvaient, il approchait sa bouche de celle de la jeune fille qui emplissait si bien ses nuits, l'empêchant de penser à Lizzie et à sa trahison.

- Capitaine. On a un problème avec le mât d'artimon. Annonça la voix de Gibbs le coupant net dans son élan.

Rapidement, Jack s'écarta de Julia et se tourna vers son second, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

- Je viens Gibbs. Julia…Nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard. La congédia-t-il sans équivoque.

Rougissante, la jeune fille s'éloigna rapidement tandis que Gibbs le fixait d'un air désapprobateur.

- Alors ce mât ? Demanda Jack d'un ton neutre.

- Jack … On aimerait aussi avoir un cap…

Jack s'approcha doucement de Gibbs, un sourire froid aux lèvres

- Et j'aimerais que tu restes à ta place Gibbs… Pigé ? Lui glissa-t-il rapidement. Pour l'instant … on reprend nos bonnes vieilles habitudes. On prend ce qu'on peut … Sans rien laisser. Le cap n'a pas d'importance.

Gibbs le regarda à nouveau, secouant la tête avec désapprobation pendant que Jack s'éloignait de sa démarche chancelante, une bouteille de rhum à la main.

*

La nuit était déjà bien avancée lorsque Julia se glissa hors de sa cabine, se dirigeant vers celle de Jack. Ils devaient faire escale au petit matin et la jeune fille n'avait pu résister à l'envie de partager cette nuit avec son amant. Elle pénétra silencieusement dans la cabine de Jack, grimaçant comme toujours de voir les vêtements d'Elizabeth traîner ça et là comme si la femme du capitaine était toujours ici.

Assis devant son bureau, une bouteille a demi pleine à portée de main, Jack la regarda entrer, un sourire aux lèvres.

- T'as pas pu résister hein ?

Julia rougit brièvement et resta devant la porte, comme toujours intimidée malgré elle par le pirate.

- Ferme la porte et approche… Murmura Jack en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Elle obéit, son cœur battant la chamade alors que Jack se levait, glissant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Il me semble que notre précédente conversation a été interrompue trésor… Murmura-t-il avant de prendre ses lèvres avec voracité.

Julia ouvrit sa bouche, sa langue retrouvant le goût de rhum de celle de Jack pendant que les mains rudes du pirate délaçaient sa robe avec rapidité.

- C'est comme ça que je préfère te voir… Nue. Dans ma cabine. Murmura Jack d'une voix tendue par le désir.

Julia frissonna de plaisir et se colla à lui, ses mains parcourant son torse tandis que Jack renversait sa tête en arrière fermant les yeux. Sa peau était douce sur lui, des mains qui n'avaient jamais connu de travaux rudes au contraire de celles des catins dont il faisait jadis son quotidien. C'était la caresse d'une jeune aristocrate, hésitante, pleine de retenue comme l'avaient été celles d'Elizabeth durant les premiers temps de leur mariage, comme auraient pu l'être celles de Anne si elle ne l'avait pas rejeté.

- Enlève moi ma chemise trésor… Montre moi ce dont tu es capable… Exigea-t-il tout en caressant sa poitrine.

Julia, le cœur battant, commença à défaire un par un les boutons du vêtement du pirate, les yeux fixés sur les marques de la vie rude qu'il menait. Avec un soupir voluptueux, Jack se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa à nouveau avec plus de douceur cette fois. Il avait envie d'elle, besoin de la chaleur qu'elle procurait en même temps que l'oubli des souffrances et de l'abandon qu'elle lui offrait.

Refermant ses bras autour d'elle, Jack, la poussa vers le lit, pressé de goûter à nouveau ce corps qu'il avait dressé à répondre à ses désirs et qu'il savait être le seul à posséder. Pour une fois. Pour l'instant. Sous lui, Julia gémit doucement, entrouvrant ses cuisses pour laisser la main de son amant la caresser.

- Jack… Murmura-t-elle.

- Quoi trésor ? Demanda Jack en nichant sa tête dans son cou.

- Je … je crois que je .. Suis amoureuse de toi… En fait je, j'en suis sure. Répondit Julia d'une petite voix, ses mains parcourant le dos du pirate.

Jack s'immobilisa et grimaça un sourire sarcastique avant d'embrasser sa peau nue.

- Vraiment trésor ?

Julia plongea son regard dans le sien, chavirée par la noirceur des yeux de son amant. Dans ses bras elle oubliait tout. Elle ne pensait plus à Lisa, à ses parents ou même à son fiancé mort. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, lui appartenir.

- Je .. Je t'aime Jack. Avoua-t-elle, son cœur s'affolant.

A ces mots, il sourit d'un air désabusé, songeant au nombre de fois où Lizzie les lui avait dits, au désir qu'il avait eu de les entendre de Anne avant de prendre sa bouche, s'enfonçant du même coup en elle.

- Viens Julia… Râla-t-il en réponse alors qu'elle renversait son visage tendu par le plaisir.

En la voyant faire, Jack sourit avec froideur. La nuit serait longue. Il comptait bien profiter jusqu'au bout de ce qu'elle lui offrait…

**_Ps autopromotionnel (lol) : pour ceux qui aiment le MA, venez sur mon site y'a un nouvel OS ... le titre ? Elle,Toi, moi, nous trois ... Pairing : J/E, W/E & un léger J/W . Accès depuis mon profil_**


	28. Telle est bien surprise celle qui

_**Lol attention … Chapitre qui vous annonce la seconde partie de l'histoire… Sachant que dans les prochains on passera de perso en perso … Vous comprendrez rapidement pourquoi… J'espère que vous aimerez . Reviews?**_

_**Attention, contenu sexuel léger déconseillé aux plus jeunes **_

**Chapitre 26**

A quelques encablures du port de pirates dans lequel Jack Sparrow avait prévu de faire escale, le navire léger d'Elizabeth et de Thomas voguait doucement, se laissant porter par les flots . Thomas, l'air de plus en plus renfrogné à mesure que les jours passaient sans le faire progresser auprès d'Elizabeth porta une bouteille de rhum à ses lèvres, grimaçant de dégoût en reconnaissant le goût frelaté du breuvage.

- J'espère que tous les tonneaux ne sont pas comme celui. Grommela-t-il.

A la barre, Elizabeth se retourna vers lui et sourit moqueusement.

- En aurais tu déjà assez de la vie de pirate Thomas ?

- De la vie de pirate non … Du rhum frelaté assurément sans parler du reste… Répondit il avec hargne.

- Et bien tu pourras soulager tes besoins dans le prochain port… Nous y ferons escale quelques heures. Juste le temps de remplir nos cales et de glaner quelques informations…Je pense que deux heures devraient être suffisantes pour toi non ?

Thomas releva la tête et but une longue rasade avant de la regarder, l'air joueur.

- Il m'en faudrait le double .. Et je sais déjà que la femme que je veux ne vit pas dans ce port…

Elizabeth sourit malgré elle avant de se reprendre.

- La modestie ne t'étouffe pas Thomas Norrington..

- Oh mais je dis vrai… Laissez moi vous le prouver…Susurra-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle, prenant toutefois garde à ne pas la toucher, ses menaces encore bien présentes dans son esprit.

Elizabeth lui rendit son regard avec agacement.

- Ça t'arrive d'écouter ce qu'on te dit ?

- Oui … Mais je ne suis pas forcé d'en tenir compte… Surtout lorsque je sais que j'ai une chance

- Sauf que tu n'en as aucune…

- Vous aimeriez m'en convaincre. Répondit Thomas, sur de lui.

- Thomas. Je suis mariée !!!

- Je sais … Et je sais aussi que votre mari n'est pas là…Et qu'il ne semble pas pressé de vous retrouver.

Elizabeth serra les dents, refusant de rentrer dans son jeu.

- Peu importe Thomas. Je ne tomberais pas pour autant dans tes bras.

- Si parce que vous en rêvez… Imaginez tout ce que je pourrais vous faire…

Une brusque rougeur envahit le visage d'Elizabeth alors qu'elle imaginait très bien. Trop bien. Encouragé, Thomas fit un pas de plus dans sa direction.

- Allons .. Il ne le saura pas et ça vous détendrait …

- Parle pour toi !

Thomas fit un pas de plus, souriant du trouble de sa proie.

- Je vous ai toujours aidée non ? Vous savez que vous avoir confiance en moi… Susurra-t-il

A ces mots, le visage d'Elizabeth s'illumina d'un sourire heureux et Thomas sentit son cœur battre plus vite alors qu'elle se penchait vers lui. Cette fois il avait gagné, aucune femme ne pouvait sourire ainsi à un homme sans que ce dernier ne l'ait séduite. Il avançait le bras pour la presser contre lui lorsqu'elle le dépassa, se précipitant au bastingage.

- C'est le Pearl ! S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton vibrant de bonheur.

Le visage de Thomas s'assombrit en l'entendant.

- Juste au bon moment. Marmonna-t-il en se forçant à rendre son sourire à Elizabeth.

Elle ne prit pas garde à lui et se précipita vers la barre.

- Hisse le drapeau blanc, je vais me rapprocher d'eux jusqu'à aborder…

- Oui Capitaine. Soupira Thomas.

Elizabeth, à la barre, sourit largement. Dans quelques minutes elle serait dans les bras de Jack. Enfin.

*

Affalée dans un coin du pont, Kiara Sparrow essayait péniblement de trouver le sommeil. Elle avait déserté sa cabine depuis des heures, ne parvenant pas à s'endormir, son esprit la ramenant sans cesse vers d'autres lieux peuplés de combats et de sang. La ramenant vers le corps de Sao Feng pesant sur le sien… C'était cette dernière pensée qui la dérangeait, à cause de ça qu'elle ne parvenait pas à dormir. Elle avait tenté de remplacer son visage par un autre alors qu'elle s'imaginait dans les bras d'un homme, de quelqu'un qu'elle aimerait et qui la traiterait avec respect. Mais sans cesse celui du pirate revenait la hanter, lui faisant presque regretter qu'il ne soit jamais allé au bout.

Exaspérée, Kiara soupira avant de se relever, les sens en éveil en entendant le bruit d'un grappin s'accrochant au bastingage. Ils étaient abordés ! Kiara jeta un petit regard rapide autour d'elle et se rendit compte que tout les hommes dormaient d'un sommeil lourd, appesanti par le rhum dont-ils s'étaient gavés.

Un instant la jeune fille songea à se précipiter vers la cabine de son père pour donner l'alerte avant de se raviser. Peut être était ce là l'occasion de montrer ce dont elle était capable en partant seule à l'assaut des agresseurs… Du moins pour l'instant. Silencieusement, Kiara rampa jusqu'à Pintel qui ronflait comme un sonneur et tira sa lame de son fourreau, souriant de retrouver la sensation de l'arme dans sa main. Puis, elle se recula dans l'ombre, attendant que les hommes se déversent sur le pont, son regard fouillant la nuit, cherchant malgré elle la silhouette familière d'une jonque qui serait venue pour elle cette fois…

*

Elizabeth, souriant de voir le Pearl désert, s'élança sur le pont, atterrissant avec souplesse tandis que Thomas la suivait, le visage fermé. Le jeune homme évita de peu la lame qui manqua de lui trancher l'oreille et glapit de mécontentement tandis qu'Elizabeth se tournait vers l'agresseur.

- Kiara !!! S'exclama-t-elle en se précipitant pour serrer l'inconnue dans ses bras.

Thomas grimaça, levant les yeux au ciel en la voyant étreindre farouchement la jeune fille dont la prestation avait failli lui coûter une oreille.

- Bah voyons. Marmonna-t-il. Bientôt elle la félicitera de nous avoir accueillis de cette manière…

Kiara, abasourdie, répondit à l'étreinte maternelle, laissant son nez s'emplir du parfum de sa mère, réalisant seulement maintenant qu'elle était là à quel point Elizabeth lui avait manqué à elle aussi.

- Maman… Murmura-t-elle en souriant.

Elizabeth l'écarta légèrement d'elle, son regard inquiet la détaillant rapidement.

- Dieu merci tu n'as rien… J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi…

Kiara se crispa à ces mots, songeant qu'une fois de plus sa mère la voyait comme une enfant, incapable de se défendre et de se tirer d'affaire seule.

- Je vais bien. Affirma-t-elle avec froideur.

Elizabeth lui sourit, écartant quelques mèches de son visage.

- Que je suis heureuse de vous retrouver.

Derrière elle, Thomas poussa un soupir écœuré en l'entendant et Kiara posa un regard curieux sur le jeune homme qui accompagnait sa mère et dont elle n'avait loupé l'oreille que de justesse. Elizabeth suivit son regard et se retourna avec un sourire radieux.

- Thomas voici ma fille Kiara. Kiara c'est Thomas Norrington, le fils du Gouverneur de Port Royal, celui qui m'a aidée à retrouver ma liberté et à vous rejoindre.

Le regard sombre de Thomas glissa rapidement sur la jeune fille qu'on lui présentait, la trouvant fade au premier coup d'œil et il reporta ses prunelles noires sur Elizabeth.

- Et où est donc ce mari si parfait qui n'est même pas là pour vous accueillir ? La railla-t-il.

Kiara se raidit contre Elizabeth en lisant dans le regard du jeune homme ce qu'elle avait apprécié durant des semaines dans celui de Sao Feng. Un désir brutal et sans équivoque. Sans y prendre garde, Elizabeth tourna son visage radieux vers lui, négligeant son ironie.

- Connaissant Jack il est dans notre cabine… Je vais le surprendre… Ajouta-t-elle en masquant mal son impatience de retrouver les bras de son époux.

Kiara soupira lourdement, la sentant déjà partie. C'était toujours comme ça… A peine revenue sur le Pearl, sa mère ne pensait déjà plus qu'à son père et si elle n'avait pas été là au moment de son arrivée, elle n'aurait sans doute pas été la première à recevoir l'étreinte maternelle.

- C'est ça maman… Murmura-t-elle de mauvaise grâce. Il dort.

Le sourire d'Elizabeth s'élargit à ces paroles et elle relâcha le bras qui entourait la taille de sa fille. Thomas baissa la tête, en colère à l'idée de n'avoir pas réussi à la faire plier et la regarda s'éloigner avec un soupir qui fit écho à celui de Kiara. Le jeune homme, surpris, releva la tête et fixa la jeune fille qui lui décocha un sourire ironique.

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Demanda Kiara.

- A rien… Répondit Thomas d'un air grognon. Enfin elle m'avait prévenu… Ajouta-t-il avec un soupir las.

- En effet … Si vous ne vous appelez pas Jack Sparrow vous n'avez aucune chance de retenir l'attention de ma mère..

- Non ? Vous me l'apprenez Clara … Ironisa Thomas, vexé et furieux tout à la fois.

- C'est KIARA !! Corrigea la jeune fille, agacée tant par la façon dont les yeux de Thomas suivaient sa mère que par la méprise qu'il venait de faire.

Thomas haussa les épaules à sa correction, complètement indifférent à la gamine vêtue de rose qui lui parlait.

- Pourtant c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

En l'entendant, Kiara le gratifia d'un regard hostile tandis que dans son cœur la haine et la rage familières renaissaient… Sa mère était revenue… Et à nouveau elle n'existait plus …

*

Elizabeth traversa le pont d'un pas rapide et assuré, adressant un signe de tête aux hommes que son arrivée avait fini par réveiller et leur faisant signe de ne rien dire. Elle voulait surprendre Jack au saut du lit, se glisser contre lui dans les draps de leur couche et faire en sorte que leurs retrouvailles n'aient aucun témoin gênant. Avec un sourire à cette pensée, elle passa devant Gibbs qui blêmit en la voyant avant de se mettre à courir à sa suite, la rattrapant par le bras.

- Madame Elizabeth ! Vous êtes rentrée ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton content dans lequel perçait toutefois une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Évidemment Gibbs ! Répondit elle d'un ton joyeux en s'approchant de sa cabine.

La voyant faire, Gibbs se précipita à nouveau et la retint.

- Vous devriez plutôt aller voir Miss Kiara, je vais prévenir le capitaine. Il va être content.

Elizabeth lui sourit joyeusement et l'écarta.

- J'ai déjà vu Kiara … Et je compte bien annoncer la nouvelle à Jack moi-même !

Angoissé, Gibbs la regarda poser sa main sur le bouton de la porte

- Mais mais vous devez être fatiguée, avoir faim… Allez vous préparer quelque chose et je préviens le capitaine.

Avec un soupir, Elizabeth se retourna vers lui, agacée par l'application qu'il semblait vouloir mettre à gâcher ses retrouvailles avec Jack.

- Non, je vois Jack et vous préparez le déjeuner. Ordonna-t-elle.

Gibbs, effaré, détourna les yeux en la voyant entrer priant silencieusement pour que Jack ou Julia ait tenu compte de ses avertissements sans toutefois y croire.

*

Elizabeth ouvrit la porte en prenant garde de ne pas faire de bruit et se tourna vers le lit en souriant, folle de joie de retrouver enfin son époux. Elle avança d'un pas dans sa direction avant de s'immobiliser en découvrant le spectacle que lui laissait voir la lumière lunaire qui éclairait légèrement la pièce.

*

Julia, dos à la porte, gémit légèrement en sentant un bref courant d'air froid la traverser avant de glisser ses doigts dans les longs cheveux sombres de son amant sur lequel elle ondulait, guidée par la main de Jack qui reposait au creux de ses reins. Jack soupira de plaisir, laissant sa main descendre le long de sa hanche, agrippant les fesses de la jeune fille qui lui faisait l'amour, donnant un violent coup de rein pour mieux s'ancrer en elle. Accrochée à ses épaules, Julia gémit longuement, alors qu'une sensation nouvelle la parcourait, affolant son cœur et ses sens.

- Ooooooooh Jack. Gémit elle tandis que le pirate enfouissait sa tête contre sa poitrine, sa langue effleurant ses seins généreux.

Jack soupira à son tour, laissant le plaisir l'envahir alors que ses mains se crispaient sur son amante, la forçant à adopter un rythme plus soutenu avant de rejeter la tête en arrière, le visage tendu par le plaisir.

- Vas y ma belle…

Julia poussa un nouveau cri de plaisir tandis que l'orgasme inconnu jusqu'alors déferlait en elle.

- Je t'aime Jack… Soupira-t-elle, le cœur prêt à exploser

- Oui. Répondit Jack avant de se lâcher à son tour, satisfait de sa nuit passée à faire l'amour à sa jeune maîtresse.

*

Tétanisée, Elizabeth observa la scène, son œil ne laissant échapper aucun détails. Tout lui apparu clairement depuis la chevelure blonde de la fille, jusqu'à ses seins pleins et gonflés et la main brune de Jack posée sur la peau pâle de ses hanches. Leurs cris de plaisir résonnèrent dans sa tête alors qu'elle reculait, comme hébétée. Jack, son Jack ne l'avait pas attendue … Pire il se vautrait dans les bras d'une fille à peine plus vieille que Kiara… Et qui .. Et qui venait de dire qu'elle l'aimait…

Folle de chagrin, Elizabeth battit en retraite vers le pont sous le regard emplit de pitié de Gibbs qui leva le bras dans sa direction.

- Madame Elizabeth… Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre devant l'expression du visage de la femme de Jack.

- Non … NON. Cria Elizabeth alors qu'il lui semblait que son cœur volait en éclats.

Thomas, qui monologuait avec Kiara , se tourna vers elle et se précipita, se tenant instantanément à ses côtés. Elizabeth, les yeux remplis de larmes de détresse, le regarda et Thomas comprenant instinctivement ce qui s'était produit la saisit par le bras, l'entraînant avec lui.

- Venez. Dit il simplement en la forçant à retourner sur le navire qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Kiara, perdue, regarda sa mère partir avec le fils du Gouverneur sans comprendre tandis que Gibbs se précipitait dans la cabine de Jack…

*

Alors qu'Elizabeth, le cœur brisé, atterrissait sur le pont du navire qu'elle avait volé avec l'aide de Thomas; Will Turner, à l'autre bout du monde poussa un hurlement de détresse. Effaré, son père se précipita dans sa cabine, découvrant Will la main crispée sur sa poitrine à l'endroit où battait jadis son cœur.

- Will ?

Le Capitaine maudit leva un regard plein de haine sur lui avant de se relever avec difficultés. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait… Ni pourquoi il ressentait à nouveau la souffrance qui avait été la sienne lorsqu'il avait compris qu'Elizabeth lui avait préféré Jack Sparrow et qui l'avait poussé à s'arracher le cœur vingt ans plus tôt…

- A terre…Gémit il avant de se reprendre. Cap sur Tortuga…Pour ma journée…


	29. Explications & Réddition

_**Lol après une semaine d'attente, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 27 **

Après qu'elle eut découvert son mari dans les bras d'une autre femme, Elizabeth Sparrow se laissa entraîner sans résister par les bras protecteurs de Thomas, le jeune homme la ramenant vers le navire qu'ils venaient de quitter. Sans force, le jugement obscurci tant par sa souffrance que par sa déception, Elizabeth se laissa retomber sur le pont, sourde aux cris d'incompréhension que sa fille poussait sur le Pearl. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur était si serré qu'il semblait à Elizabeth qu'il allait s'arrêter de battre, la douleur physique ajoutant encore à celle de son âme. Thomas lui lança un petit regard inquiet avant de sourire fugacement et prit le commandement de leur navire, ordonnant aux hommes de couper les grappins et de s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible du Black Pearl. Une fois sur d'être obéi, Thomas se pencha doucement sur Elizabeth et la saisit par la taille, la forçant à se lever alors que les larmes commençaient à rouler sur ses joues. L'air de rien, il la guida vers sa cabine, la forçant à s'allonger après avoir claqué la porte sur eux d'un coup de pied.

- Calmez vous Elizabeth. Murmura-t-il un peu dépassé par ses sanglots devenus convulsifs.

- Me calmer. Hoqueta-t-elle entre deux crises de larmes. Comment veux tu que je me calme alors que je viens de trouver mon mari au lit avec la première catin venue !!

Thomas la regarda avec surprise. Était elle donc si naïve ? Lui qui l'avait prise pour une femme d'expérience. Une femme qui connaissait la vie rude des marins qu'elle menait depuis plus de vingt ans ignorait donc que la fidélité n'avait pas cours dans ce milieu où le seul attachement durable était celui que les hommes avaient avec la mer ? Prudemment et un peu désarmé par son chagrin, Thomas garda ses réflexions pour lui et lui sourit avec douceur.

- Vous voulez un petit verre pour vous remettre Elizabeth ?

Elle releva vers lui son visage baigné de larmes, la poitrine oppressée par le chagrin.

- Un verre … Tu crois vraiment qu'un verre suffirait à me faire oublier ça !!!

Thomas lui sourit d'un air séducteur, songeant qu'il lui faudrait jouer finement s'il voulait l'amener là où il le désirait et répondit.

- Non. Mais ça aide contre le chagrin…

Ces mots firent bizarrement écho à Elizabeth qui, perdue, ne parvint pas à se souvenir où elle les avait déjà entendus et elle finit par hocher la tête en guise d'accord.

- Je vais vous chercher ça. Sourit Thomas. Et j'ai pris la liberté de donner l'ordre d'aller à terre, sur l'île la plus proche.

Elizabeth le regarda avant d'hausser les épaules d'un air désabusé.

- Fait ce que tu veux Thomas… Je m'en moque. Plus rien n'a d'importance à présent.

Un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, Thomas sortit, se précipitant à la cale pour y trouver une bouteille de leur meilleur rhum… Il faudrait au moins ça pour qu'il ait enfin ce qu'il désirait…

*

Sur le Black Pearl aussi l'agitation régnait. A peine avait il croisé le regard d'Elizabeth Sparrow que Gibbs s'était précipité dans la cabine de Jack, tournant à peine la tête en découvrant Julia, nue, assise sur son capitaine et encore rouge de la relation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Jack haussa le sourcil en le voyant, le cœur battant irrégulièrement à la suite de son orgasme.

- Que veux tu Gibbs ? J'ai entendu des cris… Un problème ? Demanda Jack tandis que Julia, morte de honte, se couvrait à l'aide du drap.

Gibbs renvoya un regard las à son capitaine, le cœur serré à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas réussi à empêcher Jack de détruire une partie de sa vie.

- Ta femme est rentrée Jack. Elizabeth était là.

Un instant, le bonheur submergea Jack à cette nouvelle avant qu'il ne se souvienne de la trahison de sa femme.

- Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi elle est partie ? Demanda Gibbs

Jack se leva d'un air détaché, exposant sa nudité sans la moindre gêne et entreprit de mettre ses vêtements.

- Et bien je suppose qu'elle est partie rejoindre son amant. Répondit il en maîtrisant sa voix.

Gibbs, l'air navré secoua la tête.

- Non Jack … Elle est partie parce qu'elle t'a vu avec elle. Déclara-t-il avec un signe de tête en direction de Julia.

La mâchoire de Jack se contracta brièvement puis le pirate reprit d'un ton détaché.

- Oh … Et en quoi cela devrait m'affecter Gibbs ?

Le second resta interdit devant sa désinvolture tandis que Jack enchaînait la voix tendue.

- Après tout cela fait des années qu'elle me trompe ou du moins qu'elle me ment non ? Et cette fois encore elle s'est donnée à un autre. J'ai assez perdu de temps, le monde est plein de femmes comme celle-ci. Dit il en désignant Julia. Et il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. Je suis un pirate après tout.

Julia blêmit, son premier mouvement de joie en entendant que Jack se moquait d'Elizabeth entaché par ses dernières paroles. Julia fit un pas dans sa direction, n'osant croire qu'elle n'était pour lui qu'une fille parmi tant d'autres. Après tout elle lui avait tout sacrifié. Son honneur, sa virginité, sa fidélité à son fiancé défunt. Et plus important que tout le reste, elle lui avait offert son amour.

- Jack… Commença-t-elle d'un ton rempli d'incompréhension.

- Quoi trésor ? Grimaça Jack en évitant de regarder ses yeux qui affolaient son cœur chaque fois qu'il s'y plongeait. Tu n'as tout de même pas cru qu'à peine libéré d'une union qui ressemblait plus à un esclavage qu'à autre chose, j'allais commettre la même erreur ? Je suis le Capitaine Sparrow après tout…

Julia, blessée, ouvrait la bouche pour répondre lorsque du coin de l'œil, elle vit Kiara sur le seuil de la cabine. Jack suivit son regard et se rembrunit sur le champ.

- Habille toi plutôt Julia. Il commence à y avoir un peu trop de monde ici.

Kiara, son regard sombre voilé par la colère, avança vers son père, non sans jeter un coup d'œil haineux en direction de Julia qui frissonna.

- Tu couches avec cette fille …

Jack baissa la tête un instant, le cœur brusquement lourd. Il était capable de faire face à Gibbs, à Julia et même à cette foutue Lizzie qui l'avait trahi. Mais avec Kiara c'était plus difficile. Tremblante de rage, cette dernière se mit à crier

- Pourquoi !!! Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça !!! Et pourquoi tu …tu … avec cette idiote !!!

Jack la regarda, agacé. Elle était peut être sa fille mais il n'était pas d'humeur à voir son comportement jugé par elle.

- Tu vois trésor, je fais ce que tu m'as conseillé… Je réalise qu'il existe d'autres personnes que Lizzie. Ça ne concerne que moi.

Les larmes aux yeux et rouge de colère devant cette nouvelle rebuffade, Kiara laissa sa rage prendre le dessus, le sentiment familier et l'exaltation qui l'accompagnait habituellement l'aidant à se sentir mieux.

- ELLE EST PARTIE !!!

Jack sentit son cœur se serrer en réalisant la portée des paroles de Kiara. Lizzie était revenue. Et il n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de la serrer dans ses bras ou de lui demander des explications avant qu'elle ne reparte.

- Lizzie est partie… oui mais je suis sur que son second continuera très bien à la consoler… Répondit il avec un pointe d'amertume.

Kiara le fixa.

- Le fils Norrington ? Mais … Il a passé toute notre conversation à se plaindre de la fidélité de maman !!! S'exclama-t-elle en colère.

Jack, l'air brusquement perdu, regarda Kiara avec urgence et la jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer en lisant soudain dans les yeux de son père ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'y voir. Une attention sans faille. Sauf qu'une fois de plus ce n' était pas elle qui l'intéressait mais ce qu'elle pouvait lui apprendre sur sa mère. La jeune fille se força au calme tandis qu'elle répondait à la question muette de son père.

- Il a dit qu'elle n'avait pas voulu de lui. Qu'elle n'avait qu'une idée en tête, nous rejoindre. Ou plutôt te retrouver. Corrigea Kiara avec amertume.

Palissant sous son hâle, Jack secoua la tête rapidement tandis que Kiara lançait un regard méprisant vers Julia.

- Et tout ce qu'elle a trouvé en rentrant sur le Pearl c'est cette catin vautrée dans son lit avec son époux…

- Sors… Ordonna Jack d'une voix blanche. Sortez tous ! Cria-t-il alors que Julia faisait un pas dans sa direction.

Gibbs soupira lourdement et prit chacune des deux femmes par le bras, les poussant vers la sortie.

- D'accord Jack… Dit il simplement d'un ton dans lequel perçait la pitié qu'il ressentait pour son capitaine.

Sans laisser le temps à Kiara et Julia de protester, Gibbs les entraîna dehors et referma la porte derrière eux d'un geste vif, entrevoyant le visage perdu de Jack tandis que ce dernier commençait à comprendre son erreur. Le vieil homme soupira, songeant qu'il n'était pas sur qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard pour Jack…

*

Pendant que Jack, l'esprit plus troublé que jamais, s'interrogeait sur sa conduite, sa femme prenait une nouvelle gorgée de rhum, les yeux encore humides de larmes. A ses côtés mais sobre, Thomas la regarda faire un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je ne comprends pas… Murmura Elizabeth d'une voix brisée. Je croyais, j'ai cru qu'il m'aimait… Toutes ces années… Et à la première occasion il… Commença-t-elle sans réussir à finir sa phrase, les épaules secouées par de gros sanglots.

Très lentement, s'attendant à une rebuffade, Thomas glissa son bras autour de ses épaules et s'enhardit en ne la voyant pas protester.

- Je suis désolé Elizabeth. Mais .. Peut être … qu'il n'est pas facile de résister à son désir lorsque l'autre n'est pas là. Souffla-t-il.

Elle grinça des dents, se raidissant alors que sa colère submergeait un instant son chagrin.

- S'il m'aimait il aurait réussi !!! Je l'ai bien fait moi !!

Cachant son sourire tandis que son cœur accélérait un peu devant cet aveu inconscient, Thomas resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

- Ça n'est plus nécessaire à présent … Elizabeth.

Troublée, hésitant entre sa peine et l'envie de se venger, Elizabeth ne répondit rien, se contentant de reprendre une rasade de rhum. De plus en plus enhardi, Thomas glissa son bras le long de son dos, frissonnant d'impatience en sentant la chaleur de son corps à travers le mince tissu qui la couvrait.

- Je voudrais tellement oublier ça … que ça n'ai jamais eu lieu… Murmura Elizabeth.

- Laisse moi faire alors. Lui souffla Thomas en reprenant le tutoiement et en plantant son regard décidé dans le sien.

Elizabeth tenta faiblement de se dégager en y lisant le désir brutal que le jeune homme avait d'elle mais Thomas anticipa son mouvement et raffermit sa poigne, approchant doucement sa bouche de la sienne.

- Tu en as envie autant que moi… Souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Perdue, Elizabeth goûta un instant ses lèvres chaudes, sentant la langue du jeune homme tenter de se frayer un passage dans sa bouche avant de le repousser.

- Non … Je ne veux pas … Je… J'aime Jack … Malgré ce qu'il a fait … Je …

Thomas la regarda longuement et fit glisser adroitement sa main le long du dos de sa robe, la délaçant rapidement.

- Qui te parle d'amour ? Murmura-t-il. Moi je te parle de désir. J'ai envie de toi Elizabeth, depuis le premier jour…

Troublée et les réflexes émoussés par le chagrin et l'alcool, Elizabeth soupira lourdement, les mains de Thomas étaient chaudes sur sa peau… Cela faisait des mois qu'un homme ne l'avait pas touchée et toute la retenue qu'elle s'était imposée pour rester fidèle à Jack lui parut soudain stupide au vu de ce qu'elle avait découvert en revenant sur le Pearl.

- Thomas … Je pourrais être ta mère… Objecta-t-elle tandis que les mains de son jeune second faisaient glisser sa robe, dévoilant sa poitrine.

- Mais tu ne l'es pas. Répondit Thomas d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir en effleurant son sein de sa main.

Elizabeth gémit de détresse en rencontrant ses yeux sombres qui l'avaient si souvent faite penser à Jack et Thomas se pencha sur elle, la faisait taire d'un nouveau baiser, plus tendre cette fois.

Le cœur prêt à exploser tant il la désirait, Thomas approfondit leur baiser, la forçant à s'allonger sur le lit pendant qu'il tirait sur sa robe pour la mettre enfin nue. Elizabeth poussa un soupir triste alors qu'il descendait ses lèvres sur sa gorge offerte, son corps répondant malgré elle aux caresses du jeune homme tandis que son cœur brisé lui criait que maintenant plus rien n'avait d'importance… Alors Elizabeth ferma les yeux pendant que Thomas se déshabillait, posant ses mains sur son torse et l'encourageant à le caresser à son tour.

- Laisse moi te faire oublier… Murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. Laisse moi te faire l'amour…

Vaincue, Elizabeth glissa ses mains dans ses cheveux aussi sombres que ceux de Jack, l'attirant à elle dans un profond baiser qu'elle avait retenu pendant des semaines, son bassin venant impudiquement à la rencontre de celui de Thomas tandis qu'il se dégageait avec douceur pour s'ancrer en elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait gagné.


	30. Jack prend une décision

_**Et oui voici la suite qui fait la part belle à Kiara et Thomas lol, j'espère que vous aimerez **_

**Chapitre 28**

Jack avait passé le jour entier à réfléchir, entrecoupant ses réflexions de longues rasades de rhum et de tentatives inutiles de consultation de compas. L'objet, aussi perdu que lui-même n'indiquait plus rien, se contentant de tourner en rond au rythme de ses hésitations. Le remords au cœur, Jack commença à réaliser l'état dans lequel devait se trouver Elizabeth s'il était bien vrai qu'elle l'aimait encore.. Dévastée… Pleurant, comme il avait été tout près de le faire lorsqu'il avait appris sa nuit avec Will. Parce que si Elizabeth était innocente avec le gamin, il restait toujours cette incertitude : l'avait elle ou non trompé avec Turner ?

Il prit une nouvelle rasade et parvint à la conclusion qu'il devait absolument la retrouver pour s'expliquer avec elle. Il renverrait Julia devant elle si il s'avérait qu'il s'était trompé. Après tout la jeune fille ne représentait rien d'autre à ses yeux qu'un divertissement plaisant et le moyen de se persuader qu'il possédait enfin Anne… Jack grimaça à cette pensée. Anne. Il lui faudrait peut être parler d'Anne à Elizabeth et il n'était pas sûr que sa femme apprécie qu'il ait mis Julia dans son lit à cause du souvenir d'une femme qu'il n'avait jamais pu posséder.

Seulement pour résoudre tout cela il devait retrouver sa Lizzie…

- C'est tout ce que je veux. Lizzie . Murmura-t-il avant d'ouvrir son compas, soulagé de le voir enfin indiquer un cap.

*

Cela faisait des heures que son navire était arrivé à quai dans le port de l'île que Thomas avait choisie pour leur débarquement mais Elizabeth ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Les yeux bouffis par les larmes et la respiration lourde elle avait sombré dans un sommeil inattendu alors qu'à ses côtés, Thomas se réveillait, satisfait de se trouver enfin dans le lit du capitaine.

Avec un petit sourire, Thomas glissa sa main le long du dos d'Elizabeth et se colla à elle, son désir d'elle bien réveillé et pas encore totalement assouvi. Contre lui, Elizabeth soupira, encore à demi dans son rêve et se retourna vers lui dans une invitation sans équivoque.

- Jack … Souffla-t-elle.

Thomas grimaça sous l'offense. Il avait fait l'amour à de nombreuses femmes, mariées ou non et aucunes d'entre elles n'en avait jamais appelé un autre en se réveillant à ses côtés. Avec hargne il écrasa sa bouche sur celle d'Elizabeth, sa main caressant son corps offert tandis qu'elle se réveillait. Une fois qu'il la sentit répondre, Thomas s'écarta et lui sourit d'un air canaille avant de laisser sa main remonter le long de sa cuisse. Un instant désorientée, Elizabeth ébaucha un geste pour le repousser puis se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé, de la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté en rentrant là où elle s'était toujours considérée chez elle. Jack et cette fille. Jack et une autre dans leur lit. Finalement, de nouvelles larmes perlant à ses paupières, Elizabeth stoppa la main de Thomas, effarée par l'appétit du jeune homme.

La tête à demi enfouie sous le drap, Thomas la regarda d'un air interrogateur avant de remonter légèrement en comprenant ce qui lui arrivait. Ses lèvres glissèrent dans son cou et il lui tourna la tête vers lui, essuyant ses joues du bout de ses doigts.

- Ne pleure pas…. Murmura-t-il en caressant doucement son visage tout en laissant son autre main errer sur son corps.

Le cœur battant, Elizabeth soupira en sentant ses mains sur elle, flattée malgré elle de l'ardeur que le jeune homme semblait mettre à lui plaire et à la consoler et qui tranchait tellement avec l'attitude de Jack. Thomas la sentit s'abandonner et sourit à nouveau tout en s'empressant de l'embrasser. Il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser maintenant. Pas après le temps qu'il avait mis pour l'avoir. Pas avant d'avoir fait avec elle tout ce qu'il était possible de faire à une femme. Et il avait bien l'intention qu'elle ne l'oublie pas de sitôt. Après tout il serait bientôt le Capitaine Thomas Norrington non ?

Souriant de plus belle à cette pensée, Thomas glissa sa tête sous les draps, arrachant un glapissement surpris à Elizabeth.

- Laisse moi encore te faire l'amour… Souffla-t-il, la tête entre ses cuisses avant de l'embrasser.

Elizabeth gémit, se cabrant sous la caresse et haleta.

- Mon dieu Thomas … Quelle éducation as-tu donc reçue… Tu es … Ooooooooooh.

Thomas sourit et remonta vers sa bouche, s'empressant de l'embrasser goulûment.

- Retourne toi … Murmura-t-il en laissant sa main glisser sur ses fesses.

Elizabeth soupira, le cœur battant mais toujours douloureux de la trahison de Jack. Sans un mot, elle se retourna, savourant la sensation d'être aimée et désirée… Son corps semblait ne pas pouvoir se rassasier des caresses de Thomas et elle poussa un cri en le sentant s'enfoncer de nouveau en elle.

- Elizabeth .. Râla Thomas en allant et venant de bon cœur en elle.

Sous lui, Elizabeth ferma les yeux, comblant son corps pour ne plus penser à la douleur lancinante de sa poitrine qui lui rappelait à chaque instant que son Jack l'avait trahie…

*

Julia s'était enfermée dans sa cabine où elle pleurait maintenant depuis des heures. Elle ne comprenait plus rien à Jack, elle avait cru que le pirate l'aimait mais la manière dont ce dernier l'avait traitée semblait plutôt indiquer le contraire.

Finalement, à bout de patience, Julia déverrouilla sa porte, décidée à aller s'expliquer avec Jack, le cœur lourd à l'idée de s'être trompée et que le pirate ne ressente rien pour elle. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire un pas hors de sa cabine avant de se retrouver plaquée sur le sol, un couteau de cuisine sous la gorge. Morte de frayeur, Julia hurla en reconnaissant les yeux fous de Kiara qui la fixaient.

- Je t'avais avertie de laisser mon père tranquille. Siffla cette dernière haineusement.

Sous elle, Julia gémit et Kiara ne put retenir un sourire en voyant ses veines palpiter sous son arme de fortune et l'air terrorisé de Julia. La jeune fille appuya un peu plus sa lame contre sa gorge, suffisamment pour qu'un filet de sang commence à couler et Kiara sourit à nouveau. Elle sentait la terreur de l'autre et elle aimait ça … Comme elle aimait ce pouvoir qui était d'un coup le sien… Il lui suffirait d'appuyer un peu plus son arme contre son cou et le sang jaillirait en la débarrassant de cette garce qui lui avait volé son père et qu'elle haïssait maintenant encore plus qu'Elizabeth. Au moins l'adoration que son père avait pour Elizabeth était justifiée, même si Kiara aurait préféré se couper une main plutôt que de l'avouer à voix haute. Mais cette fille, cette garce, pimbêche, lâche de Julia…

- Pitié. Se mit à sangloter Julia ramenant Kiara à la situation présente.

Pour toute réponse, Kiara lui sourit avec froideur et appuya encore sa lame contre son cou. Son cœur commença à accélérer en retrouvant le parfum de Singapour. Il lui semblait presque déjà sentir le goût du sang et son cœur s'affola encore à cette idée… Sous elle, Julia sanglotait pitoyablement, morte de terreur et Kiara sourit avec délectation en sentant la robe de Julia s'humidifier. Enfin on la voyait… Du moins celle la, la voyait, comme le jeune homme aux yeux verts l'avait vue, et comme Sao aussi…. Kiara secoua résolument la tête… Non elle ne devait pas penser à Sao Feng, surtout pas.

- Je t'en supplie ne me tue pas…. Implora lamentablement Julia.

- Et pourquoi je t'épargnerais ? Tu n'es rien … Tu n'as même pas une once de courage en toi… Répondit Kiara d'un air méprisant en désignant d'un mouvement de tête, la flaque qui s'élargissait sur le sol.

Julia n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Kiara fut soulevée du sol, son couteau quittant enfin le cou de sa victime au grand soulagement de cette dernière.

- Mais tu es folle !!! Enfin Kiara tu aurais pu la blesser ! S'exclama Jack.

Kiara soutint le regard de son père un bref instant avant de lâcher son arme , se retenant de justesse de lui dire qu'en fait c'était de plus que la blesser dont elle avait envie. Sans un mot, la jeune fille tourna les talons, laissant Jack se pencher sur sa maîtresse qui tremblait au sol, allongée dans les marques de sa propre terreur.

Jack détourna légèrement les yeux de Julia, fronçant le nez malgré lui en apercevant sa robe humide.

- Relève toi et va te changer.

Julia tourna son regard bleu embué de larmes vers lui et accrocha son manteau d'une main tremblante.

- Jack… Elle .. Elle allait me tuer…

Avec un soupir fatigué, Jack la saisit par la taille et l'aida à se relever, la poussant vers sa cabine.

- Nettoie ça et change toi. Nous parlerons après.

Encore un peu tremblante, Julia hocha la tête en guise d'accord et progressa lentement sous les regards goguenards des hommes d'équipage qui pour la plupart était plus du côté de « Madame Elizabeth » que de celui de la nouvelle venue.

L'instant d'après Jack s'accouda au bastingage à côté de Kiara.

- Écoute trésor … Les choses sont un peu … difficiles pour moi en ce moment. Et te voir agir ainsi… Toi ma petite fille …

Kiara lui lança un regard hostile et laissa éclater la colère qui grondait en elle depuis son retour de Singapour.

- Je ne suis plus ta petite fille papa. Je ne l'ai jamais été puisque toute ta vie tu as préféré t'intéresser à d'autres femmes, comme maman ou comme cette petite idiote lâche…

- Kiara… Tu aurais pu te blesser et la blesser enfin…

- Je ne me serais pas blessée.. Mais elle sûrement. Grinça Kiara avec haine en réalisant qu'il ne l'écoutait toujours pas.

- Je vais retrouver ta mère… On va s'expliquer … Lizzie va revenir et tout recommencera comme avant trésor. Tenta Jack d'une voix rassurante.

- Comme avant … Se moqua Kiara. Sauf que moi, je n'ai pas envie de vivre comme ça …

Jack la regarda avec incompréhension et Kiara, à bout de nerfs, tourna les talons sans attendre sa réponse. Jack haussa tristement les épaules et inclina légèrement la tête en arrière, se persuadant qu'Elizabeth saurait deviner ce qu'avait Kiara.

- Gibbs ?

- Oui Jack ? Répondit le second en se matérialisant aux côtés de son capitaine.

- Cap vers l'île là bas … Ordonna Jack en consultant son compas.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête avec satisfaction.

- Ça veut dire ce que je crois Jack ?

- Si ce que je crois que tu crois est exact oui .

Gibbs le regarda avec une totale incompréhension et reprit.

- Mais on va bien là bas pour chercher Elizabeth ?

Jack leva les yeux au ciel et lissa sa moustache d'un air détaché.

- Disons qu'il se pourrait que Madame Sparrow soit sur cette île et que je lui propose des pourparlers. Grimaça Jack en songeant que l'accueil risquait d'être tout sauf chaleureux.

Gibbs hocha vigoureusement la tête en guise d'accord et se traîna jusqu'au bastingage.

- Allez tas de fainéants dépêchez vous, on doit être sur cette île avant ce soir !!! Cria-t-il tout content de voir son capitaine faire ce qu'il estimait être le bon choix.

*

Julia, rouge de honte et lavée de frais avança timidement sur le pont, s'efforçant d'ignorer les regards hostiles et méprisants des hommes de Jack Sparrow. Avec hésitation elle leva sa main fine et la posa sur l'épaule de Jack, décidant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à cacher maintenant que tous étaient au courant. Le pirate sursauta et se dégagea rapidement, le regard aussi froid qu'à l'occasion de leur première rencontre.

- Jack.. Souffla-t-elle. Jack pardonne moi mais elle m'a vraiment fait peur…

Le cœur du pirate se pinça en entendant les accents désespérés et fragiles de la voix de Julia et il s'adoucit légèrement, lui prenant la main.

- Je suis désolé trésor mais le Capitaine Jack n'est pas pour toi… Je … Vois tu il y a Lizzie …

Le regard soudainement brouillé par les larmes, Julia le fixa avec incompréhension avant de tourner brutalement les talons, courant s'enfermer dans sa cabine. Jack ne fit pas un geste pour la retenir et poussa un petit soupir de soulagement… Finalement il s'en était bien tiré avec Julia … Et puis la gamine était jeune, riche… Elle se remettrait de son aventure avec un pirate et qui sait peut être pourrait elle-même s'intéresser au gamin qu'il avait cru à tort être l'amant de sa femme… Sauf qu'ils étaient cousins … Dans ce cas pourquoi pas Kiara ? Sa fille serait parfaite dans les salons de Port Royal au milieu des élégantes et des froufrous. L'espace d'un instant, Jack sourit en imaginant Kiara vêtue de l'une de ces incroyables robes comme celle que portait Lizzie le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Lizzie. Grimaçant à l'idée de devoir peut être faire des excuses, Jack commença à surveiller l'horizon, guettant le moment où il apercevrait le navire léger qu'avait réquisitionné sa femme. Finalement, il le vit et sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée que cela risquait d'être moins facile de s'expliquer avec Lizzie … et qu'il n'était pas sur de pouvoir récupérer son amour, s'il s'était trompé aussi sur elle et Turner…


	31. Une longue nuit pour Gisèle

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici la suite de mon histoire ! Je vous informe que ce chapitre et les suivants sont à lire en parallèle. En effet, les histoires de Will & Elizabeth sont étroitement mêlées à défaut de se rejoindre et les événements arrivant à chacun des deux personnages se passent en simultané. ( Je sais que c'est compliqué mais c'est comme ça , désolée il n'y a pas d'autres moyens… du reste ceux qui ont lu Seul donc euh bah tous normalement vu que c'est la suite ont l'habitude du procédé. )Au passage question à Chloé et Léa : avez vous lu Seul ?**_

_**Bonne lecture et review ! **_

**Chapitre 29**

A Tortuga, totalement ignorant de la tempête qui agitait le couple formé par ses parents, Dominic rongeait son frein depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines tandis que Marie lui battait froid sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer les raisons de ce recul dans une relation qui était déjà peu avancée. L'interdiction temporaire de pénétrer à La Fiancée Fidèle ne lui avait du reste pas facilité les choses et c'était avec un soulagement mêlé de plaisir que Dominic avait recommencé à fréquenter l'établissement. Pourtant, en dépit de ses efforts répétés pour réussir à entretenir une conversation avec la jeune Marie, cette dernière lui battait froid sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. Aussi, chaque soir, Dominic reprenait sa place dans le fond de la salle, attendant, un sourire aux lèvres que Marie, une chope de rhum à la main, se penche sur sa table.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec contentement alors qu'elle s'approchait de lui et attendit qu'elle dépose son verre pour lui saisir le poignet.

- Bonsoir Marie. Déclara t'il de son ton le plus avenant, retenant une grimace en sentant la jeune fille dégager son poignet sans douceur.

- Voilà votre rhum. Répondit Marie avec froideur et le fixant de ses yeux d'un bleu limpide avant de commencer à s'éloigner.

- Marie ! Attendez … qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Lui demanda Dominic. Si c'est à cause de la bagarre et bien je ne pouvais réellement pas laisser ces hommes insulter ma mère et la faire passer pour une catin. Expliqua t'il avant de rougir brutalement en se rappelant que c'était justement la profession de la mère de la jeune fille.

Marie lui renvoya un sourire méprisant et s'écarta de la table.

- Je ne vous demande aucunes justifications Maître Sparrow. Je vous sers, comme les autres clients. Le reste ne me concerne pas.

Dominic la fixa, son regard sombre se rivant de nouveau au sien.

- Il ne tient qu'à vous d'être concernée….

A ces mots, Marie rougit brutalement avant de lui lancer un nouveau regard glacial.

- Cela ne m'intéresse pas Maître Sparrow, VOUS ne m'intéressez pas…. Aussi je vous conseille de vous concentrer sur des femmes à votre portée ou comme ma mère ainsi que vous en avez l'habitude. Suis-je claire cette fois ? Répondit elle en haussant le ton.

Blanc comme un linge, Dominic lui rendit son regard avant de serrer les mâchoires d'un air décidé.

- Parfaitement Miss….

Attiré par le bruit de la dispute, l'aubergiste arriva avec une rapidité étonnante au vu de son embonpoint et posa une main grasse sur la taille de Marie qui rougit sans toutefois oser répliquer.

- Un soucis petite ? Il t'embête ? Demanda t'il d'un ton peu amène en toisant Dominic.

- Non… non ça va. Affirma Marie. Je crois que les choses sont claires à présent.

L'aubergiste regarda Dominic et fit signe à Marie de reprendre son service. Une fois certain que la jeune fille était suffisamment loin, l'homme se pencha sur Dominic et reprit d'une voix avinée et hostile

- Ça fait un bout de temps que tu tournes autour de la petite, Sparrow et jusqu'à présent je ne t'ai rien dit, seulement là je t'avertis que si tu continues il va t'arriver des problèmes…

Dominic lui répondit d'un air ironique, pas intimidé du tout par le vieil ivrogne

- Et je peux savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que la petite sera bientôt ma femme et que je ne laisserais pas un Sparrow mettre ses sales pattes sur elle … ou alors dans quelques temps mais faudra payer cher.. Ajouta l'homme avec un rire gras.

Dominic lui renvoya un regard mauvais avant de finir sa chope d'un trait et de jeter d'un air négligent quelques pièces sur la table qu'il occupait.

- Je vois… Dit il en se levant et en s'approchant d'une démarche souple de Rosa, qui du fond de la salle, lui lançait des œillades enflammées depuis son arrivée. Tu viens ma belle ? Lui demanda t'il tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil Marie qui regardait précisément dans leur direction.

Rosa lui décocha un grand sourire.

- Oui… Tu m'emmènes où ? Minauda t'elle

- Chez moi … Souffla Dominic avant de l'embrasser goulûment tandis que Marie, l'air choquée, détournait la tête à sa grande satisfaction.

*

Impuissante, Marie regarda Dominic quitter la salle en compagnie de Rosa, le cœur lourd. Un sourire avenant aux lèvres, son patron s'approcha d'elle, fronçant les sourcils en remarquant que le regard de la jeune fille s'appesantissait sur le couple enlacé.

- Il en vaut pas la peine ma jolie… Il ne t'apporterait rien… Pourquoi être la maîtresse d'un forgeron coureur, voleur et désargenté quand tu peux prétendre à beaucoup mieux. Insinua-t-il, ses petits yeux vicieux traînant sur ses courbes féminines.

Marie rougit violemment et l'homme prenant son silence pour un aveu muet posa sans gêne sa main grasse sur sa taille.

- On devrait parler tout les deux Marie… Reste après le service ce soir. J'ai une proposition à te faire.

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Marie se dégagea doucement sans toutefois oser le gifler.

- Ce soir … Je c'est impossible… J'ai rendez vous. Mentit elle piteusement, espérant ainsi se tirer de ce qui lui paraissait de plus en plus être un mauvais pas.

- Un rendez vous ! S'exclama l'aubergiste, son éclat faisant se retourner sur eux plusieurs clients qui se trouvaient à proximité au grand embarras de Marie. Et avec qui petite ? Avec un de ces marins qui te basculera contre un mur au milieu des ordures comme ils le font déjà avec ta mère ?

Les larmes aux yeux, rougissante de honte, Marie s'éloigna légèrement de lui.

- Non… Je, je ne suis pas ainsi. Souffla-t-elle.

- Pour l'instant mais si quelqu'un ne fait pas de toi une femme honnête tu finiras catin comme ta mère ! Hein les gars, tout le monde ici connaît Gisèle, la meilleure suceuse de Tortuga. Se moqua l'aubergiste alors que plusieurs hommes hochaient la tête en guise d'accord.

Marie baissa la tête, les larmes commençant à couler silencieusement sur ses joues. Elle avait beau savoir depuis son enfance quelle profession exerçait sa mère, elle ne parvenait toujours pas à contrôler son dégoût devant ce qu'elle faisait pour les nourrir. Voyant ses larmes, l'aubergiste s'adoucit légèrement et passa sa main grasse et sale sur sa joue dans une pantomime de geste tendre.

- Allons … Si tu sais prendre les bonnes décisions tu n'auras pas à finir sur le trottoir…

- Les bonnes … décisions. Répéta Marie en se hérissant à son contact.

- Si tu étais une femme mariée, tu serais respectable…

- Mariée…

- Oui je suis seul et j'ai besoin d'une petite poulette dans ton genre pour veiller sur mes vieux os… Et autre chose. Ricana l'homme en adressant un clin d'œil égrillard aux clients qui écoutaient leur conversation et qui partirent dans des rires gras. En plus tu connais déjà le travail de la taverne.

Marie se raidit en comprenant que ce qu'elle redoutait depuis plusieurs semaines était en train de se produire.

- Je … j'ai des clients à servir…

- Dis donc poulette me prend pas de haut… Tu seras pas jeune et jolie éternellement et c'est pas un de ces marins qui pourra t'offrir son nom… Tu trouveras pas meilleur parti que moi ici alors réfléchis bien …

Marie, sonnée, hocha la tête et commença à se diriger vers la salle. Sa première demande en mariage. Et cette dernière était bien loin des rêveries romantiques de son enfance… En effet, beaucoup aurait été étonné d'apprendre que Gisèle, meilleure suceuse de Tortuga de son état, avait élevé sa fille de manière à préserver ses rêves. Aussi, depuis qu'elle était petite, Gisèle lui avait inculqué que les sentiments sur lesquels reposaient le mariage était l'amour et le respect. Et aussi qu'une femme qui offrait son corps sans être mariée ne méritait plus le respect et était souvent condamnée à une vie de prostitution et de passes sordides. Or, Gisèle ne voulait pas ça pour sa fille, elle désirait que sa petite Marie ait tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu avoir. Un mari respectable et respecté et une vie heureuse loin des ruelles crasseuses et des bouges qui constituaient la sienne. Marie regarda l'aubergiste qui lui rendit son regard en souriant, essuyant à peine son front couvert de sueur.

- Réfléchis bien Marie.

La jeune fille soupira et hocha la tête, songeant qu'en effet, le choix de prétendants était réduit à Tortuga. Les marins ne voulaient pas se marier ou alors lorsqu'ils l'étaient, disparaissaient du jour au lendemain laissant leur femme assurer seule les besoins des enfants qu'ils leur avaient faits, les condamnant à exercer le seul métier rentable possible à Tortuga pour une femme: putain. Bien sur il y avait aussi l'autre solution… Celle que chaque soir, Scarlett et sa mère abordaient : partir sur une île, construire sa vie et ne jamais révéler la fange de laquelle elle était issue. Le cœur de Marie se serra à cette pensée, revoyant sa mère recouvrir avec une crème blanche chaque soir plus épaisse les plaies qui maculaient son visage. Elle ne pouvait pas partir, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Scarlett et sa mère qui avaient toujours fait en sorte de lui procurer la meilleure existence possible. Marie soupira de nouveau et déposa une chope de rhum devant son client, songeant malgré elle à la proposition de l'aubergiste.

*

Le Hollandais Volant émergea à quelques miles de Tortuga avec à son bord Will, qui la main crispée sur sa poitrine à l'endroit où aurait du battre un cœur hurla à ses hommes de mettre une chaloupe à la mer.

- Will… Commença Bill inquiet devant son état. Es tu vraiment obligé d'aller à terre … Tu devrais … rester ici plutôt.

Le regard assombri par la rage et la souffrance, Will se retourna vers lui haineusement, se servant de ses tentacules pour le soulever et le plaquer contre le mur.

- Depuis quand t'autorises tu à me dicter ma conduite !!! Un jour à terre, dix ans en mer. C'est dans mon contrat. Et je compte bien profiter de ma journée, enfin de ma nuit plutôt. Ricana Will.

A ces mots, l'étoile de mer qui recouvrait le visage de Bill commença à palpiter,trahissant son émotion.

- Will… Ce n'est pas pour toi là bas … Que comptes y trouver ? Demanda-t-il en évitant de regarder le corps déformé de son fils.

- Ce que je veux … _ce que je désire le plus au monde _. Commença Will d'un ton amer. C'est oublier ! Faire partir cette… Souffrance !!! La sorcière m'a menti !! Elle avait promis que je n'aurais plus mal une fois mon cœur arraché et là c'est pire !!! C'est comme la première fois. Cracha-t-il en repoussant Bill avec violence. Maintenant tais toi ! Le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant va à terre… Et vous tous, tenez vous prêt à réveiller le Kraken si je vous en donne l'ordre. Cracha froidement Will en reposant sa main sur sa poitrine.

Impuissant et à demi assommé, Bill n'eut pas d'autres choix que de le regarder partir, priant pour que son fils ne charge pas son âme de nouvelles atrocités durant cette nuit passée à Tortuga…

*

Emmitouflée dans sa capeline de jute, Marie cheminait plus lentement qu'à l'accoutumée dans les rues de Tortuga. Elle avait eu du mal à partir de La Fiancée Fidèle sans être interceptée par l'aubergiste, qui une fois sa déclaration faite, l'avait couvée d'un regard plus pervers qu'amoureux durant toute la durée de son service. La jeune fille soupira lourdement, levant brièvement son visage vers les étoiles pour éviter de regarder vers la forge à l'approche de laquelle elle avait senti son cœur s'accélérer. Elle savait pourtant que Dominic Sparrow n'était pas pour elle et qu'à cette heure il devait être loin de penser à elle, sûrement trop occupé à coucher avec Rosa mais elle ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de dériver vers lui.

Marie, regarda rêveusement le ciel, imaginant un instant qu'au lieu de son gras patron c'était Dominic qui lui avait demandé de l'épouser et soupira. C'était impossible. Les marins appartiennent à l'océan, pas aux femmes. Quand à elle, si elle voulait éviter d'être catin elle n'avait pas le choix… Il lui faudrait épouser l'aubergiste qui la dégoûtait tant. Faire semblant d'être amoureuse pour ne pas peiner sa mère qui avait tant d'espoirs pour elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Marie ne prit pas garde au pas lourd qui se rapprochait de plus en plus d'elle et sursauta quand une voix haineuse l'interpella.

- Eh toi… Combien pour faire oublier sa peine à un marin ?

Marie frissonna et ne se retourna pas, resserrant sa cape autour d'elle et hâta le pas.

- J'ai dit combien sale garce menteuse !!! Cria l'homme derrière elle.

Marie étouffa un cri en sentant une chose visqueuse se refermer autour de son cou et se retourna, découvrant le visage monstrueux de son agresseur. Ce qu'elle avait pris au départ pour une lanière de cuir ayant trempé dans un liquide peu recommandable était en fait un des tentacules qui recouvraient presque entièrement le visage de l'homme… Terrifiée, Marie sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine alors que celui qui ne pouvait être que le capitaine du Hollandais Volant continuait à serrer son tentacule autour de son cou, souriant de sa peur.

- Tu me vois maintenant … Tu me reconnais n'est-ce pas ? Si tu savais quel effet ça fait … D'être craint. Ricana Will.

Marie ouvrit la bouche pour inspirer une goulée d'air et sentit le tentacule se desserrer lentement, lui débloquant la trachée.

- Que … que voulez vous ? Haleta-t-elle, morte de peur et sachant que la fuite était impossible car on n'échappait pas au Capitaine du Hollandais Volant.

Will grimaça, sa main toujours sur sa poitrine avant de pousser un cri de rage.

- Je te l'ai dit non ?

Marie se mit à pleurer alors qu'il la poussait contre le mur sale au milieu des ordures.

- Pitié… Pitié… Supplia-t-elle.

Will regarda la fille qui le suppliait et ricana méchamment.

- Pitié ? Pourquoi devrais je avoir pitié de toi ? Tu n'es qu'une catin comme les autres … et tu vas me faire ce que tu fais aux autres … mais gratuitement cette fois. Le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant a droit à certains privilèges… Déclara froidement Will en remontant sa jupe haut sur sa cuisse.

Sentant sa peau froide et grumeleuse sur la sienne, Marie hurla de terreur, se débattant faiblement sans pouvoir s'opposer à la poigne qui la maintenait fermement contre le mur. Will la regarda avec haine et son tentacule glissa une nouvelle fois sur son cou frêle.

- Je te dégoûte hein… Tu te crois mieux que moi ? J'ai connu une fille dans ton genre… Et elle aussi elle m'a cédé… Elle aussi était une putain menteuse . Cracha-t-il en crispant brutalement la main sur sa poitrine. Tu vas devoir … Devoir faire cesser cette douleur. Lâcha Will d'une voix altérée par la souffrance.

Bouleversée, les larmes franchissant facilement ses cils, Marie ferma les yeux, songeant qu'après ça même l'aubergiste ne voudrait plus d'elle… qu'elle-même ne voudrait plus vivre… Will se pencha sur elle et la gifla de toutes ses forces.

- Regarde moi sale catin ! Je refuse que tu fasses comme elle, que tu penses à un autre lorsque tu es avec moi !

Marie, tremblante, hurla à nouveau, terrifiée et sentit le corps du monstre se frotter au sien. Au moment, où Will se décidait à défaire ses pantalons au grand effroi de Marie, il s'immobilisa et baissa les yeux tandis que Marie tremblante de peur sentait contre sa robe la pointe de l'épée qui venait de transpercer le corps du démon.

- Je ne ferais pas ça si c'était toi. Déclara la voix calme de Dominic derrière Will. Il me semble que cette fille ne veut pas de toi.

Un rictus mauvais aux lèvres, Will tordit la lame de l'épée, empêchant son agresseur de la récupérer et se retourna, laissant son tentacule autour du cou de sa proie. Ce qu'il vit alors décupla sa rage. Le jeune homme qui, l'air bravache, se tenait derrière lui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui qui hantait ses pires cauchemars, à l'homme qui lui avait tout pris. Jack Sparrow… De son côté Dominic blêmit sous son hâle en découvrant la créature qui lui faisait face et qui ne pouvait être que le fameux Capitaine du Hollandais Volant, que ses parents n'avaient heureusement jamais rencontré sur les mers contrairement aux autres marins.

- Qui es tu ? Demanda Will en maintenant toujours Marie.

Dominic plissa les yeux pour discerner les traits de la fille et son cœur manqua un battement en reconnaissant Marie. Fou de rage, il chercha du regard de quoi affronter le monstre.

- Peu importe le nom … Du moment que tu lâches cette fille !

Marie, a demi étranglée par le tentacule de Will battit des paupières, ne sachant si elle devait se réjouir ou au contraire trembler pour Dominic qui, seul parmi tous, volait à son secours.

Will sortit son épée et attaqua violemment Dominic, relâchant quelques instants sa proie.

- J'aime connaître le nom de ceux que je vais tuer, sale pirate.

Dominic para maladroitement, constatant avec soulagement que l'autre avait desserré son étreinte sur Marie.

- Marie !! Cours !! Sauve toi !! Cria-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille tandis que Will le pressait insensible aux blessures qu'il lui infligeait.

- Ton nom. Rugit Will en lui donnant un violent coup dans l'estomac.

Plié en deux, les larmes aux yeux sous la douleur, Dominic leva son épée par réflexe, évitant ainsi la lame qui s'apprêtait à le transpercer.

- Sparrow … Dominic Sparrow… Répondit il en toisant le monstre.

Will le regarda avec dégoût et le gifla, le faisant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Sparrow … Marmonna-t-il. Il serait encore trop généreux de te tuer … Non je vais te prendre ce que ton père m'a volé. Ce n'est que justice après tout. Ricana-t-il en se lançant à la poursuite de Marie.

La jeune fille hurla en sentant le tentacule se refermer sur ses longs cheveux, la tirant brutalement en arrière et tomba à genoux sur le sol sale de la ruelle.

Will la retourna sans douceur, la forçant à s'allonger sur le sol.

- Toi aussi tu veux un Sparrow hein… Mais cette fois il ne gagnera pas… Commença-t-il en retroussant à la hâte les jupes de Marie.

- NON !! Hurla une voix que Will reconnut à peine tandis que le souffle de Marie se bloquait dans sa poitrine.

Will poussa un cri de rage en sentant un corps lourdement parfumé s'abattre sur le sien, tenant de dégager la jeune fille qui sous lui, serrait ses cuisses pour lui bloquer le passage. Avec un soupir exaspéré, il se retourna et sourit méchamment en découvrant le visage recouvert de poudre de la fille dont il avait acheté les faveurs la nuit où Elizabeth l'avait quitté.

- Je t'ai manqué à ce point ma belle ? Ne t'en fait pas j'en ai assez pour toi aussi catin…

Gisèle, blême, jeta un regard en direction de sa fille, soulagée de voir que l'autre ne l'avait pas encore touchée. Prenant sa voix la plus avenante, les mains tremblantes elle passa sa main sur la joue de Will, s'efforçant de ne pas grimacer à son contact.

- Avec moi … toute la nuit … Susurra-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. J'ai .. J'ai un cadeau pour toi Will.

- Maman … non … Gémit Marie en comprenant ce que sa mère s'apprêtait à faire.

Will éclata de rire.

- La mère et la fille … Qui se vendent toutes les deux à Sparrow … Pourquoi ne pourrais je pas avoir ce qu'il possède … C'est mon tour après tout !! Dit il en se penchant de nouveau vers Marie.

Voyant cela, désespérée, Gisèle lui saisit le bras et tomba à genoux tandis que Marie, les larmes aux yeux détournait le visage.

- Will Turner … Ne fait pas ça .. Pas à ta fille… Jeta Gisèle mortifiée.

Will s'immobilisa brutalement tandis que Marie se tournait vers sa mère avec horreur.

- Ma quoi ? Cria Will en scrutant malgré lui les traits de Marie.

- Ta fille … Cette nuit là quand tu m'as prise dans cette même ruelle. Jeta rapidement Gisèle. Elle s'appelle Marie.

Will éclata d'un rire froid avant porter la main à sa poitrine et posa un regard noyé par la souffrance sur Gisèle.

- Tu essaies de me faire croire que cette catin est ma fille ! Dit il en se levant relâchant Marie pour plaquer sa mère contre le mur.

Dominic, sonné, reprit conscience à cet instant et se hâta vers Marie, qui paralysée et toujours au sol, observait la scène d'un regard horrifié.

- Aide la …Souffla Gisèle alors que le premier coup de Will la faisait hurler de douleur.

Dominic, comprenant qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, se précipita vers Marie et la souleva dans ses bras.

- Non !!! Maman non !! Je ne te laisserais pas ! Cria Marie en se débattant alors que Will défaisait son pantalon, remontant rageusement les jupes de la catin.

Le corps de Gisèle se crispa alors que le père de sa fille la prenait brutalement, plus encore que la première fois et elle ferma brièvement les yeux.

- C'est mon métier Marie … Dit elle d'une voix blanche. Emmène la. Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Dominic en posant ses mains sur le corps de Will, s'efforçant de le caresser ainsi qu'elle le faisait avec ses clients.

Dominic hocha la tête et emporta Marie dans ses bras, refusant d'écouter ses suppliques tandis que contre le mur, Will passait sa rage et sa douleur sur Gisèle. La femme ferma les yeux, écoeurée plus encore que la première fois et poussa un cri alors que les coups de reins de Will gagnaient en brutalité. La nuit promettait d'être longue ….


	32. Révélations et chagrin

_**Hello comme promis voici la suite rapidement, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira … Prochain chapitre décisif lol qui arrivera … quand il arrivera . En attendant bonne lecture . **_

**Chapitre 30**

Le même soir, à quelques miles de Tortuga, Jack regarda avec un soupir lourd la haute silhouette du navire réquisitionné par Elizabeth et Thomas, le cœur serré à l'idée de ne pas être pardonné par sa femme et d'avoir commis une erreur irrattrapable. Avec un grognement mécontent il se tourna vers Gibbs.

- Je vais à terre… Enfin parler avec Lizzie. Marmonna t'il.

Kiara, installée sur le pont, le regard vague comme à son habitude depuis son retour de Singapour lui lança un regard ironique et Jack, agacé, se dépêcha de mettre pied à terre, décidé à rester concentré sur la discussion sans nul doute houleuse qu'il s'apprêtait à avoir avec sa femme.

Prenant une longue gorgée de rhum pour se donner du courage, Jack s'approcha du navire et s'apprêtait à monter lorsque deux hommes armés lui barrèrent le passage. Jack grimaça, songeant que ça s'annonçait mal et leur fit son plus beau sourire faux.

- Et bien messieurs, je constate que ce bâtiment est bien gardé. Observa t'il ; mortifié de se voir refuser l'accès. Cependant je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow et je pense que votre capitaine serait hautement contrariée si vous ne me laissiez pas le passage. Alors si vous voulez bien… Commença t'il en les chassant d'un geste des mains.

A sa consternation, les deux marins ne bougèrent pas, le dévisageant avec curiosité.

- Norrington nous a ordonné de ne laisser monter personne pendant qu'il est occupé avec notre capitaine. Annonça l'un des deux.

A ces mots, l'esprit de Jack s'emballa. Occupé ? Mais à quoi le freluquet pouvait il bien être occupé avec sa femme ? Prenant une grande inspiration, Jack se força au calme, refusant de laisser son esprit s'emballer. C'était avec des raisonnements comme celui là qu'il en était arrivé à ce désastre. Non. Se gourmanda t'il mentalement, Lizzie était sûrement anéantie et le gamin devait lui tenir compagnie et rien de plus… Après tout, de ce qu'il en savait le petit devait avoir l'âge de Dominic, par conséquent trop jeune pour consoler Lizzie de la manière que son esprit inquiet lui suggérait. Jack soupira en lisant l'entêtement sur les visages fermés des deux hommes devinant qu' il ne passerait pas par la force.

- Écoutez…. Allez prévenir votre Capitaine que le Capitaine Sparrow demande… J'ai du mal à croire que je vais dire ça…. Des pourparlers. Soupira t'il

Sans un mot, l'un des hommes lui fit un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur du navire tandis que Jack, la tête baissée et le cœur battant attendait la décision de sa femme

*

Dans la cabine d'Elizabeth, Thomas s'habillait,un petit sourire triomphant au coin des lèvres. Il avait réussi. Enfin. Il avait obtenu tout ce qu'il désirait de la femme avec qui il avait passé la nuit et ses espérances avaient été loin d'être déçues. Comme il l'avait soupçonné dès le premier regard, Elizabeth était une amante ardente qui était bien loin d'avoir les retenues auxquelles l'avaient habitué les femmes mariées qui partageaient d'ordinaire son lit. Un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, Thomas se tourna vers elle et glissa nonchalamment sa main dans les épais cheveux blonds qui avaient attirés son attention la première fois.

- Merci pour cette nuit Capitaine.. Souffla t'il d'un ton joueur. Comme promis, je vous laisse à présent tranquille…A moins que vous n'ayez à nouveau envie de moi. Dans ce cas, il faudra me mettre en condition chérie. Pavoisa t'il en caressant sa tête de manière équivoque.

Consternée, Elizabeth rougit brutalement. Cette fois c'était pire que tout… Non seulement son mari s'avérait être un menteur doublé d'un infidèle mais en plus le jeune homme qui lui avait fait une cour pressante depuis des semaines la traitait maintenant comme la dernière des catins de Tortuga. La bouche tremblante, Elizabeth s'apprêtait à lui répondre avec une réplique cinglante lorsqu'un coup frappé à la porte détourna son attention. Thomas lui sourit avec un petit air cynique qui lui rappela douloureusement Jack et entrouvrit la porte.

- Y'a le Capitaine Sparrow qui demande à vous parler… Il a dit qu'il voulait des pourparlers… Déclara l'homme.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth se serra de plus belle et elle se leva avec lenteur, passant la longue robe qu'elle avait « empruntée » lors de sa première escale avec Thomas, oubliant totalement la récente offense de ce dernier.

- Dis lui… dis lui que je viens… Murmura t'elle le cœur lourd.

Une fois l'homme parti, Thomas se tourna joyeusement vers elle.

- Vous voyez. Vous retrouvez votre époux, je récupère le navire et tout le monde est content . Triompha t'il

Elizabeth lui lança un regard froid

- Je plainds les femmes qui auront le malheur de s'attacher à toi, Thomas Norrington. Cracha t'elle

Thomas lui sourit avec désinvolture et lui ouvrit galamment la porte de la cabine.

- Il me semble que vos gémissements de cette nuit n'étaient pas de souffrance. Remarqua t'il d'un air satisfait de lui qui donna à Elizabeth l'envie irrépressible d'écraser sa main sur sa joue.

Thomas du déchiffrer ses intentions car il s'écarta prudemment d'elle.

- Vous devriez garder ça pour votre époux… Suggéra t'il. Après tout il me semble avoir toujours été honnête … et vous avoir dit ce que j'attendais de vous….Capitaine.

- Mufle ! S'exclama Elizabeth hors d'elle.

- Non, pirate plutôt. Corrigea Thomas avec un large sourire.

Sans répondre, Elizabeth sortit de sa cabine, le cœur serré en apercevant sur le quai la haute silhouette de celui à qui elle avait offert son cœur et sa confiance vingt ans plus tôt.

*

Jack la regarda approcher avec un pincement au cœur en découvrant ses yeux rougis et cernés, les remords l'envahissant de plus en plus alors qu'il prenait conscience de la stupidité de ses actes. Sans un mot, Elizabeth mit pied à terre tandis qu'accoudé au bastingage, Thomas la suivait du regard avec sur les lèvres, un sourire qui déplut à Jack, réveillant sa jalousie.

- Lizzie… Commença t'il sans trop savoir ce qu'il allait dire ensuite

Il fut coupé dans son élan par la gifle magistrale qui s'écrasa sur sa joue et soupira.

- Je l'ai méritée celle là… Murmura t'il avant qu'une seconde gifle tout aussi violente ne le réduise au silence.

Jack soupira et bloqua la main d'Elizabeth alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le frapper de nouveau.

- Attends… Lizzie…Laisse moi t'expliquer. Plaida t'il bouleversé par le chagrin qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard derrière sa rage

- T'expliquer ??? Grinça t'elle, furieuse. Quoi Jack ? Que veux tu m'expliquer ? Qu'à peine débarrassé de moi tu as renoué avec tes habitudes ? Que tu es amoureux de cette gamine ? QUOI !! Cria t'elle furieuse de sentir les larmes commencer à rouler sur ses joues.

Le cœur serré, Jack l'attira lentement contre lui, cherchant à refermer ses bras autour d'elle.

- Ne me touche pas !! Hurla Elizabeth en se dégageant. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes consolations espèce de sale menteur de pirate dégénéré , égoïste et hypocrite !!

Jack se crispa en l'entendant et sentit la colère l'envahir à son tour, bloquant de nouveau la main qu'elle levait pour le frapper.

- De ce que je sais tu es mal placée pour parler de mensonges…Asséna t'il.

- J'en ai assez entendu… Murmura Elizabeth en tournant les talons.

Jack la rattrapa par le bras, la forçant à se tourner vers lui.

- Attends Lizzie…attends, j'ai besoin de savoir… Que s'est il passé avec Will sur le Hollandais Volant ?

Interdite, Elizabeth se tourna vers lui

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que Will vient faire dans le fait que tu m'as trompée avec cette gamine !! S'énerva t'elle

Jack baissa la tête.

- Lizzie… Je…Si j'ai couché avec Julia c'est …

- Oh …elle s'appelle Julia. Grinça Elizabeth, furieuse. C'est pour me dire ça que tu es venu ? Tu veux mon accord peut être ? Pourtant il me semble que tu t'en es passé jusqu'à présent

- Non.. non Lizzie. C'est juste que j'ai cru… j'ai cru que tu étais partie avec ce gamin. Murmura Jack en désignant Thomas, qui, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, les observait sans la moindre gêne. Tu comprends … on m'a dit que … que lui et toi,toi et lui, vous….

Elizabeth, folle de rage le toisa

- Et bien sur tu l'as cru parce que ça t'arrangeait … Parce que comme ça tu avais une raison pour te vautrer avec ta Lucia !!

- Julia. Corrigea Jack par automatisme ce qui lui valut une nouvelle gifle. Aie… Lizzie arrête !!

Tremblante de rage, Elizabeth laissa retomber son bras, le chagrin reprenant le dessus sur sa colère.

- Oh Jack comment as-tu pu me faire ça… Comment as-tu pu croire que Thomas et moi…

- Elizabeth… Je suis désolé. Grimaça Jack, se sentant dans son tort. Je .. tu comprends, j'ai cru que je t'avais perdue, que tu avais préféré renouer avec ton ancienne vie, celle d'une Lady que tu été forcée d'abandonner pour être avec moi…J'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais plus, que tu voulais ce type parce qu'il …parce qu'il vient du même monde que toi…

Elizabeth grimaça un sourire en lisant son angoisse et s'approcha de lui haineusement, son cœur en miettes appelant une juste vengeance.

- Lorsque tu l'as pensé c'était faux…Je n'avais rien fait avec Thomas…Cracha t'elle

A ces mots, Jack sentit son cœur se bloquer dans sa poitrine.

- Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre ?

Elizabeth le fixa avec défi et répondit

- Que jusqu'à hier c'était faux.

Jack la regarda avec peine et plissa les yeux, fou de rage cette fois.

- Alors c'est ça…Tu m'accuses d'avoir profiter de l'occasion pour coucher avec Julia mais en fait c'est toi qui a agi ainsi !!! Finalement j'avais raison sur toi…

Elizabeth lui renvoya son regard

- Et pourquoi pas Jack … Qu'aurais je du faire selon toi ? Attendre gentiment que tu viennes me faire tes excuses ? Oh désolé Lizzie mais j'ai cru que tu me trompais alors j'ai couché avec la première catin venue pour oublier. Singea t'elle

- Ose dire que tu ne le désirais pas ! S'exclama Jack cherchant son pistolet de la main, dévoré par l'envie de mettre une balle entre les deux yeux du gamin, qui, un sourire aux lèvres, ne les quittait pas du regard.

Elizabeth plaqua ses mains sur le torse de Jack et le repoussa avec violence.

- Si je le désirais Jack mais jusqu'à présent je n'avais rien fait ! Parce que je t'aimais, parce que j'avais confiance en toi !! Parce que la seule chose à laquelle j'ai pensé durant ces dernières semaines c'était trouver le moyen de te rejoindre !!! Et je croyais que toi aussi tu ressentais la même chose mais au lieu de ça tu t'es vautré dans les bras de cette garce !

Jack frissonna et la toisa à son tour, le cœur lourd.

- Et lorsque tu étais sur le Hollandais Volant avec Will c'était à ça aussi que tu pensais _trésor_ ? Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que tu continuerais à me prendre pour un imbécile aussi naïf que ton forgeron ? Que je n'apprendrais jamais ce que tu as fait ? Tu m'as menti !!!

Elizabeth blêmit, prouvant à Jack que Julia avait dit vrai. Sa femme avait fait l'amour avec Turner et lui avait caché toutes ces années…

- Ça ne représentait rien pour moi… Murmura-t-elle en songeant qu'elle ne l'avait fait que pour rendre sa liberté à James Norrington. Rien.

Jack se tourna vers elle avec ironie.

- Oh … Vraiment ? Et bien dans ce cas tu n'as pas à m'en vouloir puisque comme Turner pour toi, Julia ne représente rien pour moi… Ce n'est qu'une sorte de fantôme du passé … Tu connais ça hein Lizzie ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je te croyais mort et Will a… Commença-t-elle à expliquer.

- Oh tu te croyais libre trésor … La coupa Jack, fou de rage. Mais il suffisait de me le dire mon ange et je t'aurais rendu ta liberté. Comme ça tu aurais pu retourner à Port Royal épouser ton foutu Norrington ou ton forgeron ou je ne sais quel imbécile suffisamment bête pour croire en toi !!!

- Je n'ai pas eu le choix !!!!

- Et comment veux tu que je te crois alors que pendant toutes ces années tu ne m'en a pas parlé !! Que veux tu que je te fasse confiance lorsque j'apprends que malgré ses « Oh Jack il ne s'est rien passé avec Will » ma femme a couché avec son ancien fiancé alors qu'elle me croyait mort !! Il aurait suffi de me le dire !!! POURQUOI !!! Tu regrettais ton choix ? Tu en aurais préféré un autre ? Pourquoi Lizzie !!!! Cria Jack avec un accent désespéré qui serra le cœur d'Elizabeth

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, elle se raidit en découvrant la silhouette mince de Julia s'approchant de Jack. La jeune fille, tremblante, lui renvoya son regard, baissant brièvement les yeux avant de les relever avec une pointe de défi. Julia en avait assez. Depuis plusieurs minutes, elle observait la dispute entre Jack et Elizabeth, sursautant à chaque gifle encaissée par Jack.

- Ta catin est là. Observa finalement Elizabeth d'une voix brisée tandis que Julia avançait la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de Jack.

Jack sursauta et après un regard peu amène en direction de Thomas se tourna vers Julia.

- Non. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis.

Sans attendre de réponse, Jack se tourna vers Elizabeth.

- Non je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle. Désolé trésor. Jeta-t-il à l'adresse de Julia qui commença à se décomposer.

- Jack !! S'exclama-t-elle tandis que le pirate se tournait à nouveau vers sa femme.

- Oui j'ai cru que tu me trompais encore, comme avec Will et j'ai voulu me venger.

- Après toutes ces années…. Murmura Elizabeth, la rage au cœur. Comment peux tu encore croire que je pourrais aimer Will… Il n'est … Il n'est qu'un souvenir ….

- Mais Jack … Tu.. Tu es amoureux de moi…. S'exclama Julia, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

Elizabeth blêmit et Jack s'énerva, se tournant vers Julia.

- Non je n'ai jamais été amoureux de toi. Si j'ai couché avec toi c'est uniquement parce que tes yeux me rappellent Anne. Pigé ?

Elizabeth sursauta et posa son regard froid sur Jack, le cœur s'alourdissant à chacun de ses mots pendant que Julia fondait en larmes.

- Qui est Anne ? Intervint Elizabeth d'un voix blanche.

Jack la fixa avec défi.

- Oh … Anne… C'est un souvenir comme Will pour toi trésor…Ironisa-t-il.

- Un souvenir qui te pousse à coucher avec elle ??? S'énerva Elizabeth levant la main pour le frapper.

Jack bloqua une fois de plus son bras et lui sourit d'un air cynique.

- Comme le souvenir de Will Turner t'a fait coucher avec lui… Ou comme celui de Norrington t'a poussé dans les bras de ce gamin qui pourrait être ton fils ….

- Oh … Quelle belle leçon Capitaine Sparrow…. Parce que celle la est plus âgée peut être ? Et ne compare pas ce qui ne peut pas l'être !!! J'ai vraiment aimé Will. Ça n'a rien à voir avec les catins avec lesquelles tu as couché !!!

Fou de rage, Jack retint sa main , prêt à la frapper pour la première fois depuis le début de leur mariage. Avec un glapissement, il la relâcha.

- Ne redit jamais ça Lizzie… Anne Dove n'avait rien d'une catin !!!!

Elizabeth et Julia blêmirent de concert et une fois de plus, Elizabeth fut la plus rapide.

- Quel nom as-tu dit ….

- Anne Dove. Cracha Jack. Une fille douce, fidèle, franche !!! Tout ce que tu n'es pas !!!

- C'est ma tante … Murmura Anne d'une voix blanche.

- Quoi ? Glapit Jack en se tournant vers elle, comprenant soudainement ce qui l'avait tant attiré chez elle. Mais … Norrington ne peut pas l'avoir épousée …Elle s'est mariée il y a plus de trente ans…

- Mais ..Elle n'a pas épousée de Norrington. Corrigea Julia. Elle s'est mariée avec …

- Weatherby Swann. Intervint Elizabeth, le cœur brisé, songeant que la seule chose en elle qui avait plu à Jack… était son amour pour sa mère…


	33. Un pistolet qui sert enfin

_**Bonjour à tous …. Voici la suite et là vous allez comprendre l'utilité d'avoir consacré des chapitres à Cutler … J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira … La suite pour ce week end j'espère en attendant lisez et reviewez ! **_

_**Merci à Chloé et Léa pour leur comm ! Attention ... mort de personnage...**_

**Chapitre 31**

Cutler Beckett sortit du petit bureau de la Compagnie des Indes qu'il occupait sur le port de l'île où l'avait débarqué Amalia. Après que l'envoyée de Tezcatlipoca l'ait aidé à recouvrer ses souvenirs, Cutler s'était dans un premier temps senti coupable avant de retomber bien vite dans ses anciens travers. Il s'était donc présenté avec arrogance au bureau de la Compagnie, faisant valoir ses prérogatives de Lord… L'histoire avait failli lui valoir la prison, tant ses agissements passés l'avaient à juste titre compromis dans la faveur du Roi. Finalement, il s'en était bien sorti et avait repris ses activités au sein de la Compagnie. Sauf que comme par le passé, cela ne suffisait pas à l'ambitieux Cutler et cela d'autant plus qu'avec le temps, ses souvenirs de pouvoir et de commandement lui étaient revenus, le faisant désirer toucher à nouveau cette position si enviée qu'il n'avait perdue que trop tôt

Chaque matin, Cutler se rendait donc dans le minuscule bureau qu'on lui avait assigné dans un coin des locaux et qui lui rappelait ses débuts à Londres et la torture subie durant près de vingt ans dans le Purgatoire de Turner. Son passé lui laissait un goût amer, une impression d'inachevé et de trahison. Margaret l'avait trompé, abusé. Sa sœur lui avait volé sa seule chance de bonheur, préférant détruire sa vie comme l'homme qui l'avait engrossée avait détruit la sienne. Cet homme, qui il le savait à présent, n'était pas Jack Sparrow, mais le fils de son supérieur, raison pour laquelle sa carrière avait tellement progressée après la mort de sa sœur. Longtemps, il avait cru que c'était son travail et son sens de l'intrigue qui l'avaient mené jusqu'à la place qu'il avait occupée mais depuis il avait compris qu'en réalité, la progression de sa carrière n'avait été qu'une sorte de réparation pour la mort de Margaret et de l'enfant qu'elle portait. Et sans doute que, si à l'époque Cutler avait su la vérité, il n'aurait rien fait… Parce que ce qui l'avait rendu furieux ce n'était pas tant que ça la mort de sa sœur mais la trahison de Jack.

Voilà pourquoi même s'il regrettait d'avoir marqué Jack du sceau de la piraterie, il ne regrettait pas les autres meurtres dont il avait chargé son âme. Que ce soit celui du Gouverneur Swann ou de sa fille qui plaisait tant à Jack. Seulement Jack Sparrow était mort et Cutler savait qu'il aurait beau attendre jour après jour dans son minuscule bureau, les prunelles sombres du pirate ne se poseraient plus jamais sur lui. Parce que Turner, son ancien geôlier avec tué Jack à cause de cette maudite Elizabeth comme lui l'avait marqué à cause de Margaret. Avec le temps et la révélation de la vérité, Cutler avait tout pardonné à Jack, y compris la mort de David, y compris le fait même de ne pas l'aimer et souvent, il se surprenait à espérer avoir une nouvelle chance avec le pirate tout en sachant que ce n'était qu'un rêve désormais inaccessible.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit que Cutler cheminait dans les ruelles sombres de l'île sur laquelle il vivait lorsque des éclats de voix lui parvinrent du port, faisant soudainement battre son cœur plus fort alors qu'il se hâtait vers le quai, n'osant espérer une seconde chance

*

Jack avait l'impression que le monde venait d'exploser alors qu'Elizabeth, les yeux bouffis par les larmes, le repoussait brutalement et que Julia accrochait sa veste.

- Ma mère. Tu étais amoureux de ma mère… Ne cessait de répéter Elizabeth d'une voix atone.

- Lizzie .. Tenta Jack, perdu, bouleversé lui aussi d'apprendre que la femme qu'il aimait, sa femme, était la fille de celle dont il avait longtemps conservé le souvenir précieusement enfoui et qu'il avait cru retrouver en Julia.

A quelques pas d'eux, Julia observait le couple, son regard cherchant à trouver des traits communs entre Elizabeth et elle. Mais elle n'en voyait aucun si ce n'était la couleur des cheveux et l'homme qui se tenaient entre elles deux, s'efforçant de parlementer avec sa rivale alors qu'il l'ignorait totalement.

- Jack… Commença-t-elle d'un voix où perçaient ses sentiments. Jack … écoute moi. Je sais que tu .. Que tu m'aimes… J'en suis sûre. Répéta-t-elle autant pour en convaincre le pirate qu'elle-même.

Elizabeth la regarda avec haine.

- Non il ne t'aime pas !! Pas plus qu'il ne m'aime moi !! Toutes ces années, tout ce temps passé alors qu'en fait il ne voyait en moi qu'une sorte de substitut de ma mère !!!

Anéanti, Jack regarda Elizabeth remarquant soudainement que l'ovale du visage, les pommettes bien dessinées et les lèvres pleines lui venaient effectivement d' Anne.

- Elizabeth… Tenta-t-il à nouveau.

- Non laisse moi ! Cria-t-elle, les larmes roulant sur ses joues, le cœur brisé. Laisse moi … Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu es soi disant tombé amoureux de moi… Toi, le pirate aux milles aventures comment ai-je pu croire que tu pouvais m'aimer pour moi !! Quand je pense que tu as le culot de me reprocher cette nuit avec Will dont le souvenir suffit à me rendre malade alors que la seule chose que tu recherches chez moi c'est ma mère !!

- Lizzie.. Tu sais que c'est faux… Je … Tu n'as rien de commun avec Anne…

Elizabeth le gifla à la volée et Julia se précipita vers lui, glissant ses bras autour de lui alors que le regard de Jack s'obscurcissait. Véritablement furieux, le pirate toisa Elizabeth d'un air provocant et replia son bras autour de la taille de Julia.

- Si ce n'est qu'Anne que je recherche… celle-ci devrait me convenir, non trésor ? Après tout elle est jolie, agréable et lui ressemble plus que toi.

Elizabeth se mit à trembler et essuya nerveusement ses yeux dont les larmes ne cessaient de s'écouler.

- Tu as déjà fait ton choix apparemment … De toute manière tu fais bien .. Tu vois tu n'es pas le seul à courir après ses amours perdues …

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Explosa Jack à la grande satisfaction d'Elizabeth. Que tu vas te lancer à la recherche de ton abruti de forgeron ?

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi je me suis donnée à Will ? Pour libérer Norrington. Cria Elizabeth. Parce que c'était le seul prix que ce, ce … monstre acceptait. Une nuit contre une vie.

Blême, Jack fit un pas dans sa direction, le cœur serré mais Elizabeth, furieuse, continua.

- Mais j'ai accepté pour sauver Norrington. Qui sait peut être que comme toi avec ma mère je suis amoureuse du Commodore ? Finalement ça doit être pour ça que j'ai laissé son fils me faire l'amour toute la nuit !! C'est pareil non ? Toi tu couches avec Julia et moi pour retrouver ma mère et moi avec Thomas pour retrouver son père !!!

Jack serra les poings, se sentant de nouveau abandonné et trahi.

- Je croyais que tu m'aimais, que tu étais malheureuse … Au lieu de ça tu as sauté sur le premier prétexte venu pour coucher avec ce gamin !!!

- Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du faire ? Pleurer ? Venir me traîner à tes pieds comme cette idiote pour que tu me reprennes ? Ça te va bien tiens de parler d'amour !!! Alors que ton seul et unique amour est ma mère !!!

*

Tandis que Jack et Elizabeth se disputaient âprement, à Tortuga, Marie battit des cils, étonnée de se retrouver dans son lit, Dominic penché sur elle. Désorientée, la jeune fille ramena le drap sur son corps avant de se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé et fixa Dominic.

- Où est ma mère ?

Le jeune forgeron baissa brièvement le regard, s'efforçant de ne pas penser aux cris de souffrance poussés par Gisèle alors qu'il s'éloignait, emportant Marie inconsciente dans ses bras.

- Vous l'avez laissée là bas … Vous l'avez laissée avec lui !!! Hurla Marie en rejetant ses couvertures.

- Marie… Commença Dominic, le corps encore douloureux des coups que lui avait assénés Will.

- Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle n'est qu'une catin à vos yeux ? Parce que vous ne voulez pas la mettre ? Cria Marie en se levant.

Choqué par ses paroles à la crudité inattendue, Dominic ne répondit rien et Marie posa son regard méprisant sur lui.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche Maître Sparrow … Comment avez-vous osé laisser ma mère seule avec ce …. Ce Monstre. Murmura-t-elle, sa voix trébuchant sur le dernier mot alors qu'elle prenait douloureusement conscience que c'était de son père qu'elle parlait ainsi.

Dominic baissa les yeux et tendit la main vers elle.

- Elle m'a demandé de prendre soin de vous… De vous éloigner. Tenta-t-il.

- Et ça vous donne bonne conscience. Cria Marie en courant vers la porte. Mais pas à moi… je ne la laisserais pas. Je n'ai qu'elle ….

- Marie !!! Non ! S'exclama Dominic en la voyant sortir et s'enfoncer tête baissée dans la nuit noire de Tortuga. Ne faites rien de stupide !! Cria-t-il inutilement en se lançant à sa poursuite.

*

Cutler se rapprocha le cœur battant de l'endroit d'où provenait la voix et crut rêver en voyant Jack Sparrow. Plissant les yeux et hésitant entre les larmes et le sourire, Cutler vit Jack avancer vers une femme qui le repoussa brutalement et avança d'un pas dans leur direction. Le moment qu'il avait tellement attendu était enfin arrivé, une seconde chance, une occasion de reprendre leur histoire à zéro. Sans David. Sans la fille du Gouverneur. Du coin de l'œil, Cutler vit une femme blonde se précipiter vers Jack et lui prendre familièrement le bras.

Mort de jalousie, Cutler porta une main tremblante à sa ceinture et prit le petit pistolet qu'il avait l'habitude d'avoir sur lui. Le regard légèrement halluciné, il leva son arme et visa la femme dont Jack s'était écarté. Cette fois, il ne laisserait personne se mettre entre Jack et lui. Surtout pas une femme.

*

Accoudée au bastingage, Kiara observait ses parents et Julia tout en laissant son esprit dériver vers Singapour lorsqu'un éclat métallique attira son attention. Les yeux étrécis, la jeune fille reconnut sans l'ombre d'un doute le canon d'une arme pointé sur son père. Affolée, Kiara se précipita sur la passerelle et commença à descendre en criant.

- Papa !!! Papa attention, il a un pistolet !!

*

Jack se tournait avec acrimonie vers Elizabeth lorsqu'il entendit Kiara l'appeler. Affolé par l'urgence qu'il percevait dans le ton de sa fille, il se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant Cutler Beckett, qui pointait son arme sur Julia. Sans réfléchir il se précipita sur la jeune fille tandis qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, Cutler appuyait sur la détente.

Elizabeth folle de rage, vit Jack se ruer vers Julia, serrant la jeune fille contre son cœur.

- Chaque mot … Chaque mot était un mensonge !!! Cria-t-elle les larmes roulant sur ses joues en le voyant enlacer sa rivale. Depuis le premier jour…. Si tu savais ce que je regrette de t'avoir fait confiance ! Continua-t-elle tout en avançant vers Jack et Julia

*

Gisèle poussa un gémissement de douleur alors que Will la repoussait violemment contre le mur, s'enfonçant en elle en ricanant.

- Arrête ! Cria Marie en se précipitant vers eux et saisissant Will par le tentacule, le cœur serré à l'idée que ce monstre était son père .

Will se retourna vers elle et un rictus mauvais déforma encore plus ses traits. Il repoussa Gisèle sans douceur et saisit la jeune fille par le cou.

- Oh … Tu viens rendre visite à ton papa….

Dominic se précipita sur eux, s'efforçant de faire lâcher prise au monstre lorsque Will s'immobilisa avant de tomber à genoux, la main sur sa poitrine.

- Je … Elizabeth ? Gémit il d'un ton où perçait l'incompréhension.

*

Kiara était presque arrivée sur le quai lorsqu'elle vit sa mère s'écrouler, une tâche rouge et obscène s'agrandissant sur sa poitrine à une vitesse vertigineuse .

- Maman !!! Hurla-t-elle tandis qu'au sol, Jack relevait brutalement la tête relâchant son étreinte sur Julia qui tremblait de peur dans ses bras.

- Lizzie !! Cria Jack à son tour en voyant Elizabeth s'effondrer sur le sol.

Il tentait de se relever, gêné par les bras de Julia qui le serraient fermement lorsque Kiara tomba à genoux à coté de sa mère.

- Non … Pleura la jeune fille. Maman non.. Réveille toi… Je .. Je regrette, je regrette, je ne le pensais pas, je ne le voulais pas. Pas ça … Maman !!

Elizabeth la fixa brièvement, les yeux voilés par la douleur.

- Kia… Souffla-t-elle avant de laisser sa tête glisser sur le sol.

*

A Tortuga, les tentacules disparurent progressivement du visage de Will tandis qu'il gardait sa main crispée sur sa poitrine. Médusée, Marie vit le visage de son père pour la première fois alors que ce dernier retrouvait progressivement l'apparence qu'il avait vingt ans plus tôt, enfin libéré de l'emprise du Hollandais Volant. Le jeune homme leva son regard adouci sur Marie et grimaça un sourire.

- Ma fille… Murmura-t-il avec étonnement en levant la main pour toucher son visage avant de la laisser retomber, aussi inerte que son corps.


	34. Une chaloupe à la mer

_**Voici donc la suite, où les caractères de plusieurs personnages se dévoilent un peu plus … Vous allez en voir certains sous un jour nouveau et je crains que vous n'en aimiez pas plus Thomas … Bonne lecture et review c'est mon seul salaire … Merci**_

**Chapitre 32**

Depuis le bastingage du navire qu'il avait réquisitionné, Thomas avait tout vu. Le cri de Kiara, Jack écartant Julia et enfin Elizabeth qui s'écroulait au sol, sa poitrine couverte de sang. Dès que le coup de feu avait retenti il avait couru vers le quai par instinct aussi arriva t'il quelques pas derrière Kiara. Juste à temps pour se rendre compte que le petit homme bizarre qui avait déjà tiré sur Elizabeth s'apprêtait à présent à abattre sa fille.

En un éclair Thomas revit Elizabeth telle qu'il l'avait désirée,son inquiétude pour Kiara, son impatience de retrouver son mari et ses enfants. Il porta sa main à sa veste et en sortit le pistolet qu'il avait dérobé lors de sa première escale avec Elizabeth. Sans viser, se fiant à son instinct comme c'était le cas depuis plusieurs minutes, Thomas tira en direction de Cutler, le bruit de la détonation crevant le silence aussi lourd et épais que le sang d'Elizabeth se répandant sur le quai.

Kiara qui serrait le corps de sa mère dans ses bras qui rougissaient peu à peu ne se rendit compte de rien jusqu'à ce que la détonation de la balle tirée par Thomas ne lui vrille les oreilles. Alors, les yeux remplis de larmes mais peu disposée à laisser le corps de sa mère, Kiara releva la tête, juste à temps pour voir Cutler Beckett s'écrouler à son tour.

Jack repoussa violemment Julia qui s'accrochait à lui comme elle l'aurait fait avec une bouée et approcha, l'air hagard et le regard embué. Sans un mot, il se laissa tomber au sol, arrachant le corps de sa femme aux bras de Kiara qui baissa les yeux, n'osant le regarder en face.

- Lizzie ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton fébrile, souhaitant plus que tout au monde l'entendre à nouveau lui parler, même si ça n'était que pour lui faire des reproches.

Sa main baguée dégagea les mèches agglutinées sur le front humide d'Elizabeth et le cœur de Jack se serra en voyant sa tête retomber mollement en arrière.

- Lizzie … Répéta-t-il, à peine conscient des sanglots incontrôlables de Kiara à ses côtés.

Thomas baissa le regard vers le fameux pirate dont il avait tellement entendu vanter les exploits et regarda brièvement le visage de celle qui avait été son amante d'une nuit.

- Elle est morte. Annonça-t-il d'une voix sans la moindre émotion. Morte … Et voila les soldats ! Cria-t-il en voyant arriver les hommes de la Navy lourdement armés.

A ces mots, Jack parut s'animer et, soulevant le corps d'Elizabeth dans ses bras, il prit la direction du Black Pearl, suivi par automatisme par les trois autres.

Thomas jeta un bref coup d'œil à Jack, savourant un instant le plaisir d'être enfin à bord du mythique Black Pearl et toisa Gibbs.

- Levez l'ancre !!! Et vite !!! Ordonna-t-il sans que personne ne songe à protester.

Quelques instants plus tard, le Black Pearl s'éloignait sous les tirs nourris des soldats qui imputèrent plus tard à Jack Sparrow l'assassinat sanglant et gratuit de Cutler Beckett….

*

Alors que Thomas prenait en main le navire, Jack déposa son fardeau sur le lit qu'ils avaient partagés durant de nombreuses années. Tête baissée, le pirate serra les poings, songeant à leurs derniers instants passés ensembles. Des reproches, des cris, de la souffrance. Lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle était la fille de Anne , Jack s'était brutalement senti seul, égaré, perdu à l'idée qu'elle puisse avoir raison. Qu'il ne l'aimait que parce qu'il recherchait sa mère en elle. Et même à présent qu'elle était morte, il n'avait pas la réponse à cette question .

Jack posa son regard sur le visage tourmenté de sa femme et se mordit les lèvres devant le sang qui maculait sa robe. Elle était morte et il se sentait brusquement vide. Pas malheureux, ni amer, ni quoique ce soit d'autre, juste vide. Elle l'avait trahi et il ignorait s'elle l'aimait encore mais cela n'avait plus d'importance à ses yeux . Il écarta doucement les mèches de son visage qu'il contempla en silence. Il était seul et il n'avait plus de larmes à verser sur le destin qui sans cesse lui reprenait tout. Sans un mot, ni même un dernier regard vers Elizabeth, Jack sortit de la cabine et se dirigea vers le pont.

*

Anéantie, prostrée dans un coin, Kiara pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, déchirée par la culpabilité d'avoir si souvent souhaité la mort de sa mère. Un pas léger s'arrêta devant elle et elle sentit un bras se refermer autour de ses épaules.

- Elle vous aimait. Elle me l'a dit. Tout comme elle savait que vous l'aimiez. Murmura Thomas.

Kiara leva la tête vers l'inconnu et elle sentit la main chaude de Thomas sur ses joues, essuyant ses larmes.

- Merci… Souffla-t-elle. Mais je .. J'ai envie d'être seule…

Thomas lui sourit légèrement avant de se reprendre.

- Bien sur… Pardonnez moi. Déclara-t-il sa bonne éducation reprenant brusquement le dessus.

Kiara le regarda à nouveau et se souvint qu'il était une des causes de la dispute entre ses parents.

- Vous … vous l'aimiez ?

- Pardon ?

- Ma .. Ma mère. Précisa Kiara, sa voix mourant sur le dernier mot.

Thomas la regarda sans comprendre. Bien entendu, il regrettait qu'Elizabeth soit morte, s'étant attaché au capitaine exigeant et à la femme attirante dont il avait partagé la vie durant les dernières semaines… Mais il ne ressentait aucun manque, aucun vide… Si ce n'était qu'il trouvait dommage qu'une femme aussi jolie et douée pour les choses de l'amour meurt prématurément. Thomas réfléchit rapidement et sourit brièvement à Kiara, son regard se posant malgré lui sur la silhouette solitaire de Julia, un peu plus loin sur le pont.

- Oui… Oui bien sur … Affirma-t-il à Kiara d'une voix qui sonnait creux alors que la jeune femme fondait en larmes à nouveau.

*

Julia, le cœur battant, s'approcha lentement de Jack et referma ses bras autour de lui, nichant son visage dans son cou. Le regard perdu vers l'horizon, le pirate ne cilla pas, ne faisant aucun geste pour la repousser ou l'encourager. Confiante, Julia resserra son étreinte sur lui, s'efforçant d'ignorer que les prunelles sombres du pirate paraissaient brusquement ternies et que le sourire joueur de son amant avait laissé place à une moue inexpressive.

- Je suis désolée Jack. Se força-t-elle à dire.

Le pirate parut s'éveiller à ces paroles et il tourna vers elle un regard d'un cynisme froid.

- Faux. Tu ne l'es pas.

Julia rougit légèrement, songeant qu'en effet, la mort d'Elizabeth n'était pas pour elle une source d'affliction. Jack la fixa et ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, reprenant avec mépris.

- Tu n'es même pas capable de faire semblant … Qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines ? Que parce que Lizzie est morte tu vas prendre sa place ?

La rougeur s'étendit encore sur le visage de Julia et elle baissa rapidement le regard alors qu'un nouveau sourire, plus froid cette fois, naissait sur les lèvres de Jack.

- Allons trésor ne sois pas timide … Dis moi ce que tu veux.. Murmura Jack d'un ton engageant.

Julia leva vers lui son regard couleur d'horizon avant de le baisser rapidement.

- Bien … Tu n'as pas su saisir ton bon moment… Se moqua Jack en s'éloignant à grands pas, laissant Julia seule et brusquement désemparée.

Gibbs tremblant, des larmes coulant pour de bon sur ses joues ridées, s'approcha de Jack et posa la main sur son épaule, cherchant à le consoler sans réussir à trouver les mots. Jack, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'horizon se dégagea de son étreinte sans douceur et prit la parole d'une voix rauque.

- Fait descendre une chaloupe Gibbs.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit … fait descendre une chaloupe. Son corps ne peut pas rester ici. La .. La pourriture attirerait diverses bestioles et avec elles la maladie sur le Pearl. Expliqua-t-il d'un ton dénué d'émotion.

- Jack !

- Fait ce que je te dis Gibbs. Je suis encore le capitaine de ce navire. Ordonna Jack avant de laisser son vieil ami seul, se dirigeant vers Thomas.

Jack s'approcha du jeune homme qui tenait Kiara étroitement serrée contre lui, la soutenant alors que les larmes d'un chagrin non dénué de culpabilité roulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille.

- Monsieur Norrington. Que faites vous ici ? Il me semble que vous avez un navire non ?

Thomas se raidit et ses prunelles aussi sombres que celles de Jack, sèches elles aussi , se posèrent sur le pirate.

- Il m'a paru que le reprendre n'était pas la meilleure solution attendu que les gardes nous poursuivaient…

- Vous n'aviez rien à perdre à être pris. Cracha Jack.

- J'ai tué un homme.

- Mais personne n'accusera le fils du Gouverneur Norrington d'être un meurtrier. Pas si un pirate peut en être tenu responsable . Pas si vous dites que vous avez été kidnappé. Vous pourriez rentrer chez vous.

- Qui vous dit que j'ai envie de retourner à Port Royal ?

- Sauf qu'il y a comme un problème petit… Je ne te veux pas à bord …

Thomas le fixa avec défi tandis que Kiara, sourde à tout ce qui n'était pas son chagrin laissait libre cours à ses larmes.

- Pourquoi cela Capitaine Sparrow ? Parce que j'ai couché avec elle ? Parce qu'il possible que je lui ai procuré plus de plaisir que vous ?

La main de Jack se dirigea instinctivement vers son pistolet tandis que Thomas reprenait.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas moi le responsable. C'est vous. Elle s'est refusée à moi… Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle vous surprenne au lit avec cette fille ..

Le cœur de Jack rata un battement à ces mots et son visage se troubla un infime instant avant de reprendre le masque d'indifférence qui avait été le sien des années durant avant qu'Elizabeth Swann ne fasse irruption dans sa vie et ne brise l'armure qu'il s'était forgée à force de chagrins et de trahisons.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec elle. Tu débarqueras à la prochaine escale. Répondit il froidement avant de s'éloigner.

*

Des heures plus tard… Jack se trouvait à présent dans sa cabine, seul alors que sur le pont tous était rassemblés pour un ultime adieu à sa Lizzie. D'où il était il pouvait entendre les sanglots désespérés de Kiara qui semblaient ne pas pouvoir se tarir. Jack soupira et leva sa bouteille de rhum. Il n'irait pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire à sa fille pour la consoler pas plus qu'il ne savait comment combler le vide qu'il ressentait. . Le regard vitreux, le pirate ouvrit machinalement son compas, constatant sans surprise que ce dernier s'avérait incapable de lui indiquer un cap. Peut être s'était il trompé toutes ces années, peut être qu'Elizabeth avait raison en prétendant qu'il n'avait fait que rechercher sa mère à travers elle. Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus, aussi perdu que l'aiguille tournoyante de son compas qui cherchait désespérément un cap.

Gibbs ouvrit la porte avec précautions et jeta un regard apitoyé vers Jack, qui une fois de plus semblait se réfugier dans l'indifférence pour masquer son chagrin.

- On vous attend Capitaine …

Jack sursauta brièvement et lui répondit d'un ton froid sans le regarder

- Ce n'est pas la peine Gibbs. Je n'ai jamais aimé les adieux.

- Mais Jack ! C'est votre femme.

- Elle l'était oui. Elle ne l'est plus. Ferme la porte en sortant.

Désemparé, Gibbs obéit et secoua la tête en s'approchant du petit groupe qui; le chapeau bas, attendait la venue de Jack.

- Il ne viendra pas…

Kiara frissonna et leva ses yeux rougis par les larmes vers Gibbs, cherchant une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer, regrettant fugacement l'appui vigoureux de Sao Feng. Lui, il aurait compris. Lui, il lui aurait accordé de l'attention et aurait su sans qu'elle lui dise à quel point elle se sentait mal. Elle rougit à cette pensée incongrue et sentit les regards de l'équipage peser sur elle. Évitant de regarder le corps de sa mère et le cœur serré, Kiara songea que son vœu avait été exaucé.. Elizabeth morte, tout le monde la voyait enfin autrement que comme une petite fille, attendant qu'elle donne l'ordre puisque Jack ne viendrait pas. Avec un petit geste dérisoire pour essuyer ses larmes, Kiara fit ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

- Mettez la à la mer. Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur le Pearl alors que Pintel et Ragetti (qui pleurait ouvertement de son seul œil valide) obéissaient. Kiara détourna brutalement le visage, s'efforçant d'oublier le grincement sinistre de la chaloupe qui descendait puis le clapotis qu'elle fit en touchant la surface de l'eau.

- Tranchez les bouts. Ordonna-t-elle en se forçant à ne pas penser au corps de sa mère à l'intérieur de la frêle embarcation.

Un sifflement lui répondit et tous baissèrent leur visage alors que, ballottée par les éléments, la chaloupe s'éloignait du Pearl. Les lèvres serrées, Kiara la regarda partir avant de pousser un gémissement étranglé lorsqu'une vague plus forte que les autres submergea la barque, l'engloutissant soudainement. La jeune fille serra le bois du Black Pearl à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. C'était fini. Elizabeth Sparrow n'était plus.

Julia s'approcha d'elle avec hésitations et effleura son épaule.

- Kiara. Je suis désolée. Je sais ce que ça fait…. Je veux dire… Je … Moi aussi j'ai perdu ma mère.

Avec un sifflement rageur, Kiara se dégagea de l'étreinte de Julia.

- Ne me touche pas. Jamais. Ou je te tue. Gronda-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Julia, blême, laissa retomber sa main tandis que Thomas s'approchait d'elle.

- Je trouve que ce navire manque curieusement de distractions … Pas vous ? Murmura-t-il en lui souriant d'un air avenant.

Sans lui rendre son sourire, Julia se détourna à son tour, s'éloignant à grands pas des regards ouvertement accusateurs de l'équipage.

- Dommage… Murmura Thomas d'un air désolé en la suivant des yeux.

*

Quelques bouteilles de rhum plus tard, l'esprit encore moins clair qu'à l'accoutumée, Jack s'allongea sur son lit, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à la morte et à tout ce qu'elle emportait avec elle. Un bruit léger le fit sursauter et il se leva en découvrant Julia qui se faufilait dans sa cabine comme elle en avait pris l'habitude depuis plusieurs semaines. Jack grinça brièvement des dents et la fixa d'un air ironique.

- Que viens tu faire ici Julia ?

La jeune fille rougit mais contre toute attente, releva la tête, rendant son regard à Jack.

- Ce que tu m'as dit. Je suis venue chercher ce que je veux…

- Oh … Et que désires tu donc ? Demanda Jack l'air joueur alors que son cœur restait froid.

- Toi. Répondit simplement Julia en s'approchant de lui.

Jack ne cilla pas lorsqu'elle entoura son cou de ses bras, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains se refermèrent machinalement sur la taille de Julia, son esprit le ramenant à une autre déclaration et à une autre promesse, faites il y avait plus de vingt ans dans cette même cabine. Lizzie. Jack regarda avec froideur la jeune fille qui se collait contre lui, ses mains le caressant comme il lui avait appris à le faire et sans un mot il la souleva dans ses bras, l'allongeant sur lit où Elizabeth et lui avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Julia frissonna de plaisir lorsqu'il la prit avec rudesse, ses mains malaxant son corps sans la moindre douceur.

- C'est ça que tu veux Julia ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur qui lui échappa.

- C'est toi que je veux Jack… Moi je ne te mentirais pas .. Je ne te trahirais pas. Je ne te laisserais jamais. Souffla-t-elle avec ferveur oubliant toutes ses peurs et sa pudeur.

Jack sourit cyniquement à ces paroles. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Une femme ou du moins quelqu'un sur qui compter, sur qui s'appuyer…

- Tais toi. Ordonna-t-il en la bâillonnant d'un baiser sauvage, lui mordant la lèvre au passage.

Sous lui, Julia gémit de plaisir. Il était à elle. A elle seule. Enfin.


	35. Un départ décidé

_**Voici donc la suite … après les effets de la mort de Liz, voici ceux de celle de Will… Bonne lecture et review !**_

**_Au passage merci à Léa, Chloé & Sylar pour leurs reviews, ça fait plaisir !_**

**Chapitre 33**

A Tortuga aussi le monde de Marie et de Dominic s'était brutalement figé lorsque William Turner, le fameux Capitaine du Hollandais Volant, avait rendu son dernier souffle. Marie fut la première à réagir, frappée par l'expression douce qu'elle avait entrevue l'espace d'un instant sur le visage de celui qu'on disait être son père mais qui paraissait à présent à peine plus âgé qu'elle-même. Derrière elle, Giselle poussa un bref soupir de soulagement avant d'éclater en sanglots incontrôlables, n'osant croire le cauchemar terminé et le monstre vaincu. Marie se retourna vers sa mère, partagée entre l'horreur que lui inspirait son père et la tristesse de ne pas l'avoir connu plus tôt, son cœur serré au souvenir du dernier regard dénué de cruauté et presque tendre qu'il avait eu pour elle. La jeune fille tendit le bras vers Giselle, ses yeux s'agrandissant sous l'effet de l'inquiétude en découvrant les plaies multiples qui jalonnaient le corps de sa mère et elle se retourna inconsciemment vers le corps de Will, se demandant comment ce jeune homme avait pu se transformer en monstre inhumain.

Dominic, de son côté, jeta un regard vers la forme sans vie de ce qui avait été la terreur des océans et se baissa lentement, ne comprenant pas comment le monstre avait pu mourir aussi brutalement. La seule explication était que quelqu'un ait poignardé son cœur…. Sauf que tous ignoraient où il était, y compris son père qui s'était toujours refermé lorsque ce sujet était abordé. Depuis qu'il vivait à Tortuga, Dominic avait d'ailleurs entendu les versions les plus fantaisistes de l'histoire. Pour certains, le cœur était enfermé dans un coffre scellé au fond de l'océan, pour d'autres, Will Turner le gardait toujours sur lui. Une autre version racontait que le capitaine avait confié son cœur au Kraken. Il y avait aussi une version disant que le capitaine avait tellement aimé qu'il avait fini par offrir son cœur à l'infidèle. Et enfin une dernière histoire disait que le cœur était perdu à tout jamais, condamné à errer dans les limbes…

Voyant Giselle chanceler, Dominic sortit de sa rêverie concernant l'extraordinaire père de Marie et s'approcha de la prostituée avec douceur.

- Vous pouvez marcher ?

Plus pâle encore que la poudre dont elle s'était recouvert le visage, Giselle secoua la tête en signe de négation, la bouche crispée de douleur. Ce geste parut sortir Marie de sa contemplation morbide et la jeune fille se précipita vers sa mère avec inquiétude, glissant son bras autour de sa taille.

- Maman … Maman tu vas bien ?

Giselle esquissa un faible sourire dans l'intention manifeste de la rassurer et leva difficilement sa main, cherchant à caresser le visage de sa fille.

- T'en fait pas chérie … Une soirée un peu plus dure que d'habitude… L'important c'est que toi tu ailles bien…

- Maman. Murmura Marie en la soutenant avant de jeter un regard indécis vers le corps de Will.

Dominic suivit son regard et, le cœur serré par la tristesse des yeux de Marie, se pencha sur le corps de Will.

- Il ne faut pas le laisser là … Je crois que le mieux c'est de le rendre à l'océan. Dit il en le soulevant dans ses bras, surpris de la jeunesse du visage jadis dissimulé par les tentacules.

- Merci Maître Sparrow … Souffla Marie d'une voix étranglée en le voyant déposer avec douceur le corps de Will dans une chaloupe, poussant celle-ci vers le large.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi Marie. Répondit Dominic d'une voix vibrante en revenant vers elle.

Jamais ils n'avaient été si proches et le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'affoler et le goût du triomphe sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle le regardait enfin avec une autre expression que celle du dégoût.

- Marie… je suis… Commença-t-il, cherchant comment présenter des condoléances à une fille pour un père qu'elle n'avait pas connu et qui de surcroît avait été bien près de la violer.

Un long frémissement agita le corps de Giselle, le stoppant net dans une phrase qui était du reste fort mal engagée et Marie poussa un cri d'angoisse alors que sa mère glissait sur le sol. Sans attendre, Dominic la souleva dans ses bras, grimaçant en sentant le coeur de Giselle battre faiblement dans sa poitrine, beaucoup trop faiblement pour que ce soit rassurant…

- Allez cherchez un médecin, un guérisseur, je ne sais quoi. Aboya-t-il à Marie.

La jeune femme, les yeux emplis de larmes, secoua ses lourdes boucles brunes qui ressemblaient tant à celle de Will et saisit la main de Giselle, s'affolant de la sentir si froide.

- Marie !! Écoutez moi. Je la ramène chez vous, elle a besoin d'un lit et de soins. Vous, allez chercher de l'aide. Ordonna Dominic, luttant contre l'envie de la serrer contre lui. C'est la seule chose à faire.

Finalement, le cœur serré, Marie s'élança dans la nuit noire, prête à tout pour trouver quelqu'un pour soigner sa mère tandis que Dominic, un peu secoué par les événements de la soirée, prenait lentement le chemin de la maison de Marie pour la seconde fois de la nuit.

*

Des heures plus tard, Giselle battit faiblement des yeux et vit le visage baigné de larmes de Marie penché sur elle. Esquissant un sourire alors qu'il lui semblait ne plus sentir son corps douloureux, Giselle leva la main.

- On dirait qu't'as pas fermé l'œil.

- Maman… Sanglota Marie tandis que la main de Scarlett étreignait son épaule.

Giselle tourna son regard vers sa vieille amie et une boule remonta dans sa gorge en croisant ses yeux rougis par les larmes.

- Tu crois quand même pas que j'vais te laisser tout les clients…

Scarlett esquissa un faible sourire en réponse avant de sursauter en entendant frapper à la porte. Après une légère pression sur l'épaule de Marie, elle avança jusqu'à l'entrée, contrariée de découvrir le jeune Sparrow. Avec un regard furtif en direction de Marie qui demeurait penchée sur sa mère, Scarlett sortit, détaillant Dominic avec froideur.

- Comment va-t-elle ? S'empressa de demander le jeune homme. Comment va Marie ?

- Très bien. Et nous te remercions de nous avoir aidé la nuit dernière mais maintenant Marie a besoin d'être seule avec sa mère.

Dominic la regarda avec une pointe d'hostilité et l'écarta légèrement.

- J'aimerais qu'elle me le dise elle-même.

- Sa mère est en train de mourir !! Elle n'a pas besoin de toi à ses côtés Dominic Sparrow. Si c'est une passe que tu veux, je te la fais sans payer mais tu laisses Marie tranquille.

Interdit, Dominic posa ses prunelles sombres sur Scarlett, faisant mine de réfléchir.

- C'est gentil mais … non . Je veux voir Marie.

- Pourquoi ? Pour la prendre une nuit et l'abandonner le lendemain matin pour repartir en mer comme ton père le faisait ?

Dominic s'empourpra, luttant visiblement contre sa colère puis ses traits se détendirent et il répondit d'un ton sec.

- Non. Pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien.

Sans attendre une nouvelle parade de Scarlett, Dominic l'écarta avec fermeté et pénétra dans la petite maison; son cœur battant plus vite en reconnaissant la silhouette mince de Marie penchée sur sa mère. La jeune fille frissonna lorsque la main de Dominic se posa sur son épaule et se retourna, les yeux brillants de larmes.

- Comment vous sentez vous ?

- Comment voulez vous que je me sente Maître Sparrow !!

- Dominic

- Vous … Voulais vous dire merci. Pour cette nuit. Siffla Giselle, les interrompant.

- J'aurais aimé pouvoir faire plus. Assura Dominic, luttant contre son envie de prendre Marie contre lui et de l'emporter loin de la pièce où, sans aucun doute se mourrait sa mère.

- Vous devriez partir. Intervint Scarlett sans dissimuler sa méfiance.

- Pas avant de savoir ce qui s'est réellement passé cette nuit ! S'exclama Dominic cherchant à gagner du temps.

Scarlett fit un geste en direction de Dominic, montrant sans équivoque son intention de le jeter dehors mais Giselle l'interrompit d'un regard.

- Laisse … Il .. Est temps de dire la vérité. Marie a le droit de savoir.

- Ce Sparrow n'a pas à savoir ! S'exclama Scarlett alors que Marie se penchait sur sa mère, le cœur battant à l'idée d'en savoir un peu plus sur ce père qu'elle n'avait connu que pour le perdre aussitôt.

Giselle tenta de se redresser, grimaçant alors que les plaies à vif de son corps se rouvraient sous l'effort. Son visage présent vierge de tout maquillage laissait voir sa peau grêlée, parsemée de marques rougies, signes évidents de l'infection qui la rongeait depuis des années.

- Tu veux sans doute savoir pourquoi j'ai toujours dit que je savais pas qui était ton père … Commença Giselle à l'adresse de Marie.

La jeune fille secoua la tête, songeant au monstre qui l'avait attaquée la nuit précédente et évita le regard de Dominic, rouge de honte à l'idée qu'il sache qu'elle était la fille d'une telle créature.

- Tu as voulu … me protéger…

Giselle hocha la tête, le cœur serré, n'imaginant que trop bien le choc que cette nouvelle avait du être pour sa fille.

- Oui.

- Est-ce que … Est-ce que moi aussi je vais devenir comme lui ? Souffla la jeune fille rougissant en entendant le hoquet d'horreur que Dominic ne put retenir.

- Marie … Non ! Bien sur que non … Il , il n'était pas comme ça la nuit où … enfin il n'avait pas cette apparence.. S'empressa de dire Giselle, grimaçant au souvenir de l'humiliation qu'elle avait subie cette nuit là et de la violence désespérée dont Will avait fait preuve.

- Il lui est tombé dessus à la taverne . Cracha Scarlett

Giselle lui intima le silence d'un regard, le visage troublé en se rappelant de cette nuit où elle avait abordé l'ami de Jack Sparrow.

- Il … il a été brutal… Et au début, du moins les premières années de ta vie, j'ignorais vraiment qui était ton père.. Mais … en grandissant la ressemblance est devenue… évidente. Siffla Giselle avec difficultés en posant son regard sur les boucles brunes de sa fille.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit …

Giselle émit un gargouillis qui se voulait un rire cynique et reprit.

- Parce que je savais ce qu'il était maintenant, les horreurs qu'il commettait… C'est peu après cette nuit où tu as été conçue qu'il est devenu ce monstre que tout les marins redoutaient.

- Mais pourquoi ? Comment est il devenu ainsi ? Demanda Dominic, intrigué par l'histoire dont-il ne connaissait que des bribes.

Scarlett le fixa avec rage à cette question et se tourna vers lui.

- Comment peux tu ne pas le savoir Dominic Sparrow !!!

Interdit, le jeune homme resta silencieux, ne comprenant pas les raisons de la rage de la prostituée.

- Pourquoi il devrait ? Demanda Marie à sa place.

Giselle soupira et lança un léger regard de reproche en direction de Scarlett.

- Parce que … Si Will s'est comporté comme ça … C'est parce qu'il était fou de chagrin…

- Je ne comprends pas… Murmura Dominic.

- Sa fiancée l'a laissé tomber pour ton père. Cracha Scarlett.

Perdu, Dominic s'assit brutalement, assimilant ce que les femmes venaient de dire. Son père avait volé la fiancée du capitaine du Hollandais Volant … Cela expliquait peut être pourquoi ses parents ne lui avaient jamais parlé de ce dernier, ou du moins évitaient ses questions. Il avait toujours su que Jack avait mené une vie animée, dissolue avant de connaître sa mère mais il ignorait que ce dernier avait volé la fiancée d'un autre, le poussant à devenir un monstre.

- Mais mon père … il est marié avec ma mère, c'est loin tout ça. Répondit il alors qu'un silence gêné s'installait à la grande surprise de Marie qui avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le récit de sa mère.

Dominic les regarda sans comprendre, avant que du fond de sa mémoire, ne lui reviennent les derniers mots de Will. Elizabeth. Il avait dit Elizabeth. Le prénom de sa mère. Alors que la vérité faisait enfin jour en lui, Dominic se leva bouleversé.

- Non … c'est impossible … Pas elle.

Marie le regarda sans comprendre tandis que les deux femmes hochaient la tête d'un air navré.

- Qui ? Qui ça ? Demanda la jeune fille.

- Elizabeth Sparrow. Cracha Scarlett. Au fond c'est à cause d'elle si ton père est devenu … cette chose…

- Cette nuit là … Il a passé sa rage et sa peine sur moi. Murmura Giselle.

- Aussi tu comprends pourquoi on ne veut pas de toi ici, Sparrow. Enchaîna Scarlett alors que le visage de Dominic reflétait le choc qu'il ressentait.

- Mais … comment est il devenu ainsi … Insista Marie, avide de savoir.

- Sait pas… Il est parti à l'aube, disant qu'il savait ce qu'il devait faire… Certains disent qu'il est parti dans le bayou. Répondit Scarlett.

Une nouvelle fois Dominic accusa le coup, se souvenant d'une mention faite par ses parents alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, parlant d'une sorcière résidant là bas… Perdu, le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, sonné par ce pan de l'histoire de ses parents que même le vieux Gibbs avait tenu secret.

En le voyant prêt à sortir, Marie se leva à son tour et esquissa un mouvement pour le retenir mais Scarlett la retint d'un geste.

- Laisse le Marie. Il peut rien t'apporter. Comme son père nous a rien apporté. Et comme sa mère a brisé le cœur du tien.

Troublée, Marie se laissa retomber aux côtés de sa mère, lui prenant la main alors que Giselle gémissait de douleur.

*

Une semaine plus tard, Marie se tenait devant la porte de la forge de Dominic, toute de sombre vêtue et les yeux rougis par les larmes. Elle n'avait pas revu le jeune forgeron depuis la terrible matinée où il avait appris le lien existant entre ses parents et le maléfique père de Marie. Elle hésitait à frapper, ne sachant au juste comment formuler sa demande lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant le passage à Lydie, l'une des nombreuses prostituées de Tortuga qui se pendit au cou de Dominic pour un long baiser qui ne laissait place à aucun doute sur ce qui venait de se passer.

Apercevant Marie, les yeux rougis par les larmes, Dominic congédia sèchement la catin et fit signe à la jeune fille d'entrer. Marie obéit avec réticences, son regard errant négligemment sur le décor de la forge dans laquelle elle pénétrait pour la première fois.

- Je suis désolé pour votre mère. Commença maladroitement Dominic. Si je ne suis pas venu… c'est que j'ai pensé que vous ne voudriez pas me voir…

Marie ferma les yeux un instant, se souvenant des derniers instants de Giselle et de la promesse de quitter Tortuga qu'elle lui avait faite.

- J'aimerais savoir comment partir d'ici .. Aller dans ce bayou dans lequel mon père s'est rendu.

- Oh … Vous voulez partir…

- Si vous ne savez pas où il se trouve, je réussirais bien à trouver un navire qui m'y emmènera.

Dominic blêmit, n'imaginant que trop bien le prix que les hommes demanderaient à la douce Marie pour son passage.

- Non …

- J'ai été stupide. Soupira la jeune fille. J'ai cru que peut être vous m'aideriez….

A ces mots, Dominic la dévisagea, son cœur battant plus fort alors que sa décision se fortifiait.

- Je vais faire mieux que ça… Je vais vous y emmener….

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Marie, surprise.

Songeant à quel point il avait envie de l'embrasser, de la séduire, Dominic déglutit légèrement et afficha un sourire sur de lui.

- Peut être parce que moi aussi j'ai des questions sans réponse…

- Votre mère oui….

- Oui. Répondit Dominic encore furieux de tout ce que ses parents lui avaient caché.

- Mais .. Et votre forge ?

Dominic lança un regard emplit de regret vers ce qui l'entourait, songeant avec amertume à l'espoir qu'il avait caressé un temps de faire de cet endroit un foyer pour Marie et lui.

- Elle attendra. Je vais trouver un navire.

Marie rougit et le regarda avec embarras.

- Qu 'allez vous demander comme prix ?Parce que si c'est celui auquel vous pensez je ne vous le donnerais pas … Pas même pour ça…

Amer, Dominic lui jeta un petit regard méprisant.

- Je ne vous demanderais rien Marie. Nous partirons dès que j'aurais un navire et un équipage. Je vous le ferais savoir. La congédia-t-il, blessé par son attitude.

Marie baissa les yeux et recula lentement vers la porte avant de se décider.

- Merci Dominic…

- Nous ne sommes pas encore partis. Se borna à répondre le jeune homme en enfilant sa veste.

Troublée, Marie sortit, ne sachant si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose d'entreprendre ce voyage avec Dominic Sparrow…


	36. La décision d'Eléna

_**Petite pause dans le drame … Même si ce chapitre n'est pas plus gai (désolée pour ça) Voilà bah j'espère que vous aimerez (erf désolée aussi pour la complexité de l'histoire, je fais de mon mieux pour gérer tout les personnages et les multiples intrigues j'ose espérer que vous n'êtes pas trop perdus, sinon si ça peut vous rassurer, sachez que mon plan est très détaillé et que si les événements se déroulent dans cet ordre, il y a une raison )**_

_**Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 34**

Loin des drames vécus par les Sparrow et par la fille de William Turner, Elena Norrington était pourtant elle aussi très malheureuse. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que James était parti (elle se refusait à formuler même en esprit la phrase qui lui paraissait pourtant la plus appropriée, à savoir qu'il l'avait quittée) et les jours s'étiraient sans lui apporter la moindre nouvelle , que ce soit au sujet de Thomas ou de James. Pour ne rien arranger, Karolina ne se remettait pas aussi vite qu'elle l'aurait souhaité et la femme du Gouverneur était chaque plus désemparée dans sa grande maison qui lui semblait de plus en plus vide.

La colère qu'elle avait dans un premier temps ressentie à l'issue du départ de Thomas avec celle qu'elle appelait l'intrigante au fond d'elle-même avait laissé la place à l'inquiétude d'une mère qui se retrouvait sans nouvelle du seul enfant qu'elle avait vu arriver à l'âge adulte. James était parti dans le but de le retrouver et lui avait promis de lui ramener son fils mais Eléna tremblait à l'idée de perdre son mari dans l'aventure. Leur adieu avait été hâtif, tiède contrairement aux effusions habituelles et chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, Eléna sentait son cœur se serrer. Elle savait déjà qu'elle ne supporterait pas de perdre James. Celui-ci avait beau n'être que son second mari, c'était celui qu'elle avait choisi, entre tous.

Avec un soupir las, Eléna se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, sa main qui tenait une des fragiles tasses de porcelaine dans laquelle elle buvait habituellement le thé avec ses connaissances commençant à trembler légèrement. Le gâchis qu'était devenu sa vie la stupéfiait et l'anéantissait tout à la fois, triste à l'idée qu'il n'avait suffit que de quelques semaines pour que son conte de fée vole en éclats. Refusant de s'appesantir sur son présent désastreux, Eléna ferma les yeux, revenant aux souvenirs rassurants de son enfance.

Son premier souvenir marquant était le jour où sa mère lui avait annoncé qu'elle allait être présentée aux enfants de la Marquise de Fond et lui avait par la même occasion offert une robe toute brodée de dentelle que la petite fille qu'elle était alors avait contemplée avec ravissement. Il en avait été ainsi durant toute son enfance. Son père, Thomas Morley , simple lieutenant lorsqu'elle était née avait rapidement gravi les échelons en dépit d'une femme d'origine espagnole plus âgée que lui. Eléna sourit au souvenir de son père. Thomas était beau et possédait cette élégance toute française qui faisait fondre les femmes et qui était si différente de la froideur de façade des officiers anglais. Ses parents n'ayant pas d'autres enfants, la jeune Eléna avait été choyée, recevant la meilleure instruction possible et vivant dans l'opulence. Elle n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Ni d'amour ni d'attention. La seule chose qu'elle avait pu déplorer était de n'avoir ni frère ni sœur avec qui partager ses jeux, Karolina ayant fait plusieurs fausses couches chaque fois plus impressionnantes que la fois précédente et son père avait fini par se résoudre à n'avoir qu'un seul enfant.

- Peu importe. Disait il souvent. Comment pourrais je désirer un autre enfant lorsque nous avons déjà notre magnifique petite Eléna.

Eléna sourit avec tristesse en se souvenant des larmes que sa mère versait invariablement lorsque Thomas la rassurait ainsi, glissant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux sombres de sa femme.

Et puis elle avait grandi, devenant de l'avis de ses parents et des amis de ceux-ci une vraie beauté outre le fait d'être à présent une jeune fille accomplie et prête à remplir ses futures taches de maîtresse de maison. C'est à ce moment que son père avait été nommé en Angleterre et elle avait quitté la douce chaleur de la France pour la froide Angleterre avec ses parents. Inexplicablement, Karolina avait détesté d'emblée l'Angleterre crachant que ceux qui vivaient là étaient moins que des hommes et n'avait laissé Eléna aller au bal qu'avec de grandes réticences.

Eléna sourit avec nostalgie en se rappelant ses premiers pas dans la bonne société anglaise. Sa « présentation » avait été un vrai succès, la jeune fille et sa carnation d'espagnole détonnant nettement au milieu des délicates roses de serre anglaises. Et puis ce qui n'avait été au départ pour son père qu'une affectation de six mois s'était prolongé et Karolina avait fini par se faire à la vie anglaise, d'autant plus que contrairement à sa fille elle parlait parfaitement cette langue. Et ce qui devait arriver finit par se produire. Les longs cheveux noirs et les yeux d'un vert limpide d'Eléna poussèrent de jeunes anglais à demander sa main. Un nouveau sourire triste lui échappa au souvenir des longues soirées passées à chercher le meilleur parti, Karolina comme Thomas, n'étant pas décidés à abandonner leur fille à un noble désargenté ou sans avenir. Finalement ils avaient arrêté leur choix sur David Mercer. Un homme plus âgé qu'Eléna qui n'était certes pas beau mais semblait en faveur à la cour et donc promis à un bel avenir. Eléna avait donc revêtu sa robe de mariée au milieu des rêves de grandeur de sa mère qui imaginait fort bien Mercer devenir lord ou pair d'Angleterre. Et bien sur Eléna n'avait rien dit. Parce que cela ne se faisait pas et que c'était bien connu l'amour venait après le mariage…

Sauf que dans son cas l'amour n'était jamais venu. Sa nuit de noce avait été une épreuve atroce dont elle ne pouvait jamais se rappeler sans trembler. Loin de ménager sa jeune épousée inexpérimentée, il s'était enfoncé en elle avec brutalité, lui laissant à peine le temps d'éprouver une douleur fulgurante avant de se retirer et de la forcer avec de grands renforts d'insultes à se mettre à quatre pattes. Et il l'avait reprise. Sauf que cette fois la douleur avait été pire encore que la première. Elle avait hurlé sentant confusément que ce à quoi il s'adonnait n'était pas naturel mais une gifle sèchement appliquée l'avait réduite au silence, ravalant ses larmes tandis que derrière elle, les râles de son époux devenaient de plus en plus sonores. Une fois que tout avait été fini, David avait posé un regard froid et méprisant sur elle.

- Vous voilà femme ma chère Eléna. J'ai rempli mon devoir d'époux aussi je vous serais gré de ne pas hurler ainsi lorsqu'il me prendra l'envie de chercher le plaisir en vous. Rassurez vous cela n'arrivera que rarement. Je n'ai que peu d'inclinaison pour les créatures de votre genre.

Puis il était parti, la laissant seule , le corps douloureux et sanglotante au milieu de ses draps souillés.

Eléna se crispa à ce souvenir. Personne n'en avait jamais rien su… Elle n'avait jamais dit à qui que ce soit (pas même James) à quel point son premier mariage avait été avilissant et douloureux. Du reste personne ne l'aurait crue… En effet en société, David Mercer était charmant, plaisantant avec un humeur incisif mais toujours parfaitement poli envers ses parents. Eléna ne s'était pas senti le cœur de briser le rêve de sa mère alors elle avait semblant d'être heureuse, tremblant intérieurement à l'idée que David puisse venir la visiter le soir. La seule chose positive si l'on peut dire qu'elle avait retiré des goûts pervers de son époux était qu'elle n'avait jamais porté son enfant, ce dont beaucoup s'étaient étonnés la considérant stérile. Avec un grincement de dent Eléna but une longue gorgée, songeant à quel point ses « amis » d'alors se trompaient…

Puis son calvaire avait pris miraculeusement fin lorsque David avait été attaché au service d'un jeune lord amené à occuper de grandes responsabilités au sein de la Compagnie des Indes et ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle dit adieu à son mari sur le quai qui l'emmenait vers les Caraïbes. Bien sur Karolina et Thomas avaient été ravis de la nouvelle, comprenant que David allait occuper une position privilégiée qui peut être le conduirait à devenir Lord à son tour. Eléna, elle , n'avait vu qu'une chose : elle était libre et n'avait plus à craindre les visites nocturnes de son époux.

Elle se souviendrait jusqu'à sa mort du jour où elle avait reçu la missive l'informant de la disparition de David. Bien loin d'éprouver du chagrin elle avait éclaté d'un rire joyeux alors qu'elle se retrouvait enfin veuve, libérée à tout jamais des étreintes de son époux. David ne reviendrait pas. Munie d'une petite somme d'argent et désobéissant pour la première fois de sa vie à sa mère, Eléna avait quitté l'Angleterre pour Port Royal, désireuse de vérifier la véracité de la mort de Mercer.

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait appris que son époux était soupçonné de trahison envers la couronne tout comme son employeur, Lord Beckett et que sa position était donc de ce fait loin d'être aussi enviable que Karolina l'avait rêvé. C'est aussi ainsi qu'elle avait rencontré James Norrington. Et pour la première fois de sa vie Eléna était tombée amoureuse du jeune gouverneur. Ils s'étaient mariés à Port Royal et à l'issue de nombreuses nuits qui lui avaient fait découvrir l'existence de la tendresse et du respect mutuel, Eléna s'était retrouvée grosse. Thomas était arrivé quelques mois plus tard.

Elle avait été heureuse durant des années auprès de son mari et de son fils. Bien sur il y avait eu des épreuves comme la mort de leur petite Elizabeth Karolina quelques jours après sa naissance mais James s'était toujours montré un mari patient et attentionné. Tout aurait pu être parfait si le fantôme d'Elizabeth Swann n'avait pas plané sur leur couple; James se réveillant souvent en pleine nuit pour appeler son ancienne fiancée.

C'est ainsi qu'elle en était devenue jalouse, sa haine pour Elizabeth Swann grandissant années après années, persuadée de partager le cœur de son époux avec le souvenir de l'intrigante. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vue pour la première fois, elle l'avait encore plus haie de paraître aussi jeune et belle alors que sa beauté à elle était sur le déclin. Sa haine l'avait aveuglée et l'avait poussée à commettre des erreurs dont elle payait à présent le prix. Elizabeth Swann lui avait volé son fils. Puis ça avait été James… Non pas qu'elle pensait encore que James aimait Elizabeth… Non si elle avait perdu l'amour et le respect de James c'était uniquement sa faute et elle savait à présent que si sa famille courrait à la ruine s'était en raison de sa jalousie maladive.

A cette pensée Eléna se mit à trembler, fondant en larmes et lâcha la précieuse porcelaine qui se brisa en milles morceaux sur le sol de marbre de la splendide maison dans laquelle elle vivait à présent seule… ou presque. Une main décharnée et vieillie se posa sur son épaule et Eléna s'empressa de sécher ses larmes se composant un sourire pour sa mère. La vieille dame était déjà suffisamment ébranlée sans qu'elle ajoute le poids de son chagrin sur ses épaules.

- Eléna. Que t'arrive t'il ? Demanda Karolina d'une voix chevrotante.

- Rien du tout Mère… Un peu de fatigue c'est tout…

Karolina soupira lourdement, depuis le départ de James qu'ils avaient convenu ensemble elle avait vu sa fille s'étioler , paraissant chaque jour plus triste.

- Eléna.. Je suis ta mère alors ne me mens pas. Dis moi ce qui te tourmente. C'est Thomas ? Tu as reçu de mauvaises nouvelles de la part de James ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

La bouche tremblante, Eléna ravala ses larmes.

- Non … non Mère ne vous inquiétez pas …

- Allons chérie… Que te dis James dans ses lettres ? A-t-il une piste ? Insista Karolina désireuse d'obtenir ainsi des nouvelles, mêmes minuscules de Jack.

A sa grande surprise Eléna fondit en larmes, éclatant en sanglots incoercibles.

- Rien !! Il ne dit rien… James… Il n'écrit pas… Il … Il est parti et c'est à cause de moi et de ma stupide jalousie… J'ai , j'ai tout gâché Mère, je l'ai perdu. Balbutia Eléna.

Karolina sentit son cœur se serrer plus que jamais devant le chagrin de sa fille, comprenant instinctivement que la réserve de James tenait plus au lourd secret dont elle l'avait chargé qu'en une rancune envers sa femme.

- Bien sur que non Eléna… Chérie, cet homme t'aime, c'est évident. Murmura Karolina d'un ton apaisant, songeant à la manière dont James protégeait Eléna et à la façon dont il s'était assuré de préserver son frère, quand bien même sa femme ignorait son existence.

- Mère … Je c'est faux… Il … Il n'écrit pas et ses adieux… Il m'en veut je le sais.. Et il a raison… Comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ! Sanglota Eléna.

Karolina la regarda longuement avant de ne plus pouvoir supporter son chagrin. Pas Eléna.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Eléna. C'est la mienne.

- Quoi ? Bredouilla Eléna entre deux sanglots. Enfin Mère vous n'y êtes pour rien.

- Si. J'ai … J'ai chargé James d'un secret trop lourd pour ses épaules.. Un secret qui l'a mis mal à l'aise face à toi. J'ai eu tort. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement…

Eléna poussa un hoquet nerveux et secoua la tête.

- Voyons Mère aucun secret ne peut être si horrible…

Karolina, bourrelée de remords, évita un instant le regard de sa fille, hésitante.

- Celui l'est. Laissa-t-elle tomber, tremblante à l'idée qu'à présent elle ne pouvait plus reculer .

Eléna sécha ses larmes et la regarda avec surprise, son cœur battant la chamade et son esprit imaginant les pires choses.

- Mère … Que…

- Chut laisse moi parler Eléna et tâche ne pas me détester après ça…

- Comment le pourrais enfin Mère !! Protesta Eléna cette fois véritablement alarmée.

- Parce que je t'ai menti Eléna. Toute ta vie je t'ai menti. Déclara Karolina d'une voix tremblante.

- Menti ? Mais …

- Je … je n'ai pas toujours été Karolina Morley, du moins ce n'est pas mon vrai nom de femme mariée…

- Je … je ne comprends pas. Bredouilla Eléna.

Karolina poussa un soupir douloureux.

- Avant cela j'étais.. Enfin je suis, je ne sais plus en fait mais mon nom était Karolina Sparrow. J'ai vécu des années dans cette ville Eléna. C'est ici que tu es née.

- Sparrow ? Bredouilla Eléna surprise d'entendre ce nom méprisé par toute la bonne société.

Karolina hocha la tête et s'assit en face de sa fille.

- C'est le nom que je portais après mon premier mariage.

- Premier mariage… Murmura Eléna. J'ignorais que tu étais veuve.

- Je ne l'étais pas. Ton père, enfin Thomas et moi avons fui ensemble. Ou plutôt je l'ai suivi lorsqu'il est parti. Avec toi.

Eléna écarquilla les yeux de surprise et fixa sa mère.

- Mais …

- Thomas t'a toujours adorée tu sais, tu n'étais qu'un bébé et il t'a toujours considérée comme sa fille…

- Considérée . Répéta Eléna d'une voix blanche.

- Je ..Tu comprends , je ne pouvais rester ici et te regarder t'enfoncer à ton tour dans cette vie minable dans laquelle j'avais eu la bêtise de m'engager ! C'était ta chance d'avoir tout ce que Grant n'aurait pas pu t'offrir et … contrairement à Jack il n'était pas trop tard pour toi… J'ai fait ça pour toi Eléna, tu dois me croire.

Eléna porta la main à son front, les tempes douloureuses.

- Je ne comprends pas … Qui sont Grant et Jack ?

- Grant est mon premier mari Eléna. C'est ton .. Ton véritable père… Celui que j'ai abandonné pour suivre Thomas. C'était un forgeron sans espoir ni envergure, je rêvais d'autre chose pour mes enfants…

- TES enfants ???

Karolina poussa un lourd soupir triste alors qu'elle en arrivait à la partie qu'elle redoutait le plus.

- Toi. Et ton frère Jack…

- Un .. Un frère ? Mais .. Pourquoi ne jamais m'avoir dit que j'avais eu un frère !

- Pare que j'avais honte Eléna… je l'ai, lorsque Thomas, toi et moi sommes partis, je l'ai abandonné… Je l'ai laissé derrière avec votre père et je n'ai jamais su .. Ce qu'il était devenu. Jusqu'à très récemment.

Eléna la regarda avec horreur.

- Vous l'avez abandonné !!!

- Je t'en prie Eléna essaie de comprendre, j'ai voulu agir pour ton bien; je ne pouvais plus rien pour Jack mais pour toi il n'était pas trop tard…

Le cœur d'Eléna manqua un battement alors que les choses se mettaient peu à peu en place dans son esprit.

- Ce pirate que James cherche… Ce Sparrow , il… il s'appelle Jack.. Est-ce que … Est-ce que c'est … Commença Eléna sans parvenir à prononcer le mot

- Oui c'est ton frère. Murmura Karolina d'un ton honteux. James est au courant, je le lui ai dit le jour de son départ, parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter qu'à cause de mon silence, mon fils soit pendu. Pas après tout le mal que je lui avais déjà fait. J'ai demandé à James de ne rien te dire, pour te protéger. C'est sans doute la raison de son silence.

Eléna la regarda avec horreur.

- Vous voulez dire que cette femme… Cette femme dont j'ai moqué cruellement les sentiments de mère, cette femme que je m'apprêtai à faire pendre est la , la femme… de mon frère.

- Pardonne moi Eléna .. Je t'en supplie pardonne moi… Essaie de comprendre… Une mère fait tout ce qui est possible pour son enfant, j'ai voulu te protéger…

- Taisez vous !! Une mère n'abandonne pas son fils !! Une mère ne choisit pas entre ses enfants !!! Vous m'avez menti toute ma vie !!! Tout ce que je croyais n'était que mensonge !!! Pourquoi ???? Pourquoi !!! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- Pour te protéger … je t'en prie Eléna, essaie de comprendre, j'ai cru agir pour le mieux … Crois moi… Toutes ces années ont été une déchirure, chaque jour je pensais à Jack, me demandant ce qu'il était devenu, ce qu'il avait pensé.

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir cherché alors !!!

- Parce que .. Parce que je pensais lui avoir déjà fait suffisamment de mal, parce que je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir dans sa vie pas après ce que je lui ai fait. Se mit à pleurer Karolina.

Les yeux brutalement secs, Eléna la considéra froidement.

- Non … Non Mère c'est trop facile… Il n'y a pas qu'à moi que vous devez des explications.

- Eléna… que ..que veux tu dire ? Sanglota Karolina.

- Que nous allons rejoindre James. Que nous allons retrouver Jack et que vous allez tout lui dire.

- Non … Eléna je t'en prie… Ma chérie ce ne serait pas bien…je…

- Taisez vous Mère !! Je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'une femme qui a abandonné son fils sans regrets

- Oh .. Comment peux tu dire ça… Murmura Karolina, le cœur brisé.

- Parce que vous m'avez privé de mon frère des années. Parce que si moi je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu une autre père que Père, Jack se souvient peut être avoir eu une mère et une sœur !!! Parce que c'est le genre de blessures dont on ne se remet pas !!! Quel âge avait il Mère ?

- Dix ans… Murmura Karolina d'une voix tremblante.

- Dix ans… Répéta Eléna d'une voix remplie de dégoût.

- Eléna…Je t'en prie pardonne moi…

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait le plus à vous pardonner Mère. C'est Jack. Alors c'est son pardon à lui que vous allez demander parce que c'est la seule façon d'obtenir le mien.

Karolina recula comme frappée.

- Tu ..tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais autant été. Je vais faire préparer nos malles, nous partirons dans quelques heures Mère. En tout cas avec ou sans vous, je pars. Je veux avoir une chance de connaître ce frère dont vous m'avez privée, même s'il n'est qu'un pirate !!!

- Eléna…

- Vous êtes libre de m'accompagner ou non. Mais ça n'était pas le cas, sachez que j'exige que vous soyez partie de ma maison à mon retour. Après tout partir sans regrets est une chose que vous savez faire non ? Ajouta avec acidité Eléna.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre…

- Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… Assumez vos actes et faire preuve de courage Mère … Parce que ce n'est qu'ainsi que je pourrais vous respecter à nouveau.

Karolina tendit la main vers Eléna le cœur serré mais sa fille s'écarta légèrement.

- Non Mère ..Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas… Pas après ça. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Karolina baissa la tête, honteuse.

- Oui… Je comprends ma chérie .. Et je … si c'est que tu veux je viendrais avec toi.

- Bien. Répondit sèchement Eléna avant de sortir à grands pas, les larmes débordant de ses yeux.

Une fois seule Karolina porta la main à son cœur avant de fondre en larmes, anéantie. Elle venait de perdre sa fille et ne savait comment réparer ses erreurs passées…


	37. Un nouveau départ

_**Ok voilà la suite, comme toujours merci aux reviewers, quand aux autres bah cliquez… Nous retrouvons Jack…. Et les autres … **_

**Chapitre 35**

L'aube se levait à peine lorsque Jack ouvrit les yeux, le regard encore brouillé par l'excès de rhum de la veille. A ses côtés une forme remua vaguement et Jack posa son regard sur la nuée de cheveux blonds reposant sur l'oreiller. Il leva la main dans un geste machinal pour les caresser avant de sentir son cœur se serrer à l'idée que cette chevelure claire n'était pas celle de sa Lizzie. Cela faisait des jours que sa femme était morte et, loin de s'apaiser, la peine était plus forte à mesure que le temps passait. Bien sur, aux yeux du monde, il gardait sa carapace insensible, se vautrant dans les bras de Julia comme dans le rhum. Mais il ne parvenait pas à oublier. Chaque instant, chaque minute passés lui rappelaient douloureusement l'absence d'Elizabeth que ce soit dans ses gestes anodins pour barrer le Pearl ou dans son incapacité à consoler Kiara. Même Julia ne parvenait plus à lui faire oublier Elizabeth, même les nuits passées à faire l'amour à la jeune femme ne suffisaient pas à calmer son chagrin. Pourtant, chaque soir, Julia venait rejoindre sa couche, se comportant comme si elle était sa femme, tachant de lui dispenser du plaisir en petit animal qu'il avait bien dressé. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Aucune caresses (pourtant à présent fort habiles ) de Julia ne réussissaient à l'assouvir, aucun des serments prononcés par la jeune fille n'apaisait son cœur comme ceux d'Elizabeth. Les rares conversations qu'il avait avec la jeune fille lui laissaient un goût de cendres, à mesure qu'il la trouvait de plus en plus … stupide.

Avec un soupir, Jack se leva et laissa sa main traîner sur une robe abandonnée par Elizabeth. Lentement, il la porta à son visage, sentant encore une vague fragrance du parfum de violettes qu'elle s'obstinait à porter. Jack sourit avec nostalgie en songeant à quel point Elizabeth était obsédée par ce qu'elle appelait l'hygiène… Même couverte de sang, même décoiffée après un coup de vent violent ou une après midi passée à faire l'amour, sa femme sentait toujours la violette… Et finalement il réalisait qu'il aimait cette odeur. Parce qu'elle était tellement Lizzie… Jack laissa sa main parcourir les bijoux de sa femme, cadeaux et prises d'abordage et sentit une boule lui remonter dans la gorge, reconnaissant enfin ce qu'il refusait depuis des jours. Elle lui manquait. Sa voix chaque matin, le petit sourire mutin qu'elle avait pour lui alors qu'il tentait de la séduire, la manière dont elle veillait sur Kiara… Tout en Elizabeth lui manquait….

Derrière lui, Julia commença à bouger, s'éveillant et grognant de trouver la place vide à ses côtés avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour de bon.

- Jack ? Demanda-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est trop tôt… Viens te recoucher.

En l'entendant, Jack crispa ses doigts sur le flacon qu'il tenait, brisant le cristal fragile alors qu'une forte odeur de violette se répandait dans la cabine comme une reproche muet.

- Bugger. Souffla-t-il sans sentir les éclats de verre plantés dans sa chair.

Julia fronça le nez avant d'éternuer. Sans prendre la peine de passer un vêtement, elle se leva et glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Jack.

- Ce n'est rien… On va aérer.. Cette odeur nauséabonde va bien finir par s'en aller. Murmura-t-elle d'un ton câlin.

Jack se raidit à son contact, son regard s'étrécissant.

- J'aime la violette. Murmura-t-il.

- Oh ! Tu t'es blessé ! S'écria Julia sans l'écouter. Montre, que je soigne ça. Ordonna-t-elle en prenant sa main.

Jack se retourna vers elle et plongea droit dans son regard. Ses yeux lui parurent brusquement délavés, sans vie, comme le souvenir dont ils étaient le dépositaire. Effaré, il regarda Julia, se demandant comment il avait pu trouver beaux ces yeux pales et ternes dont la teinte était si éloignée du marron chaleureux dans lequel il avait plongé son regard des années durant. Sans se soucier d'être brutal il retira sa main de celle de Julia.

- Non.

Croyant à un jeu, la jeune fille lui sourit et reprit sa main.

- Allons donne. Je sais faire un bandage tu sais…Enfin je crois. Et après je m'occuperais d'ouvrir les fenêtres pour faire partir cette odeur.

Jack la repoussa à nouveau.

- Est-ce que tu n'écoutes rien ? J'aime cette odeur, j'aime la violette et je ne veux pas de toi Julia.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Bredouilla Julia, les larmes aux yeux.

Jack la considéra avec froideur et la repoussa.

- Ce que je dis … C'est ce que je dis depuis le premier jour Julia. Je ne t'aime pas. C'est Lizzie que j'aimais… Murmura-t-il avec tristesse. Pas Anne, ni toi. Juste Lizzie… Maintenant sors d'ici et n'y revient jamais Julia.

Julia poussa un cri de douleur, sentant son monde s'écrouler autour d'elle.

- Jack… Non , je .. Je t'aime… Dis moi… Dis moi ce que je dois faire …

- Il n'y a rien à faire Julia. Tu n'es pas elle. Maintenant sors d'ici.

- Mais … elle t'a trompée… Argua faiblement Julia. Moi je ne le ferais jamais…

- Peu importe ce qu'elle a fait. C'est elle que j'aime, mon seul et unique amour c'est elle… Murmura Jack, réalisant tristement qu'il disait vrai, il se moquait de la nuit que Lizzie avait passée avec Will, comme de celle passée avec Thomas..

Julia porta la main à son cœur avant de ramasser le drap, s'enveloppant à l'intérieur avant de courir hors de la cabine, les larmes roulant sur ses joues. Jack ne fit pas un geste pour l'arrêter, au lieu de ça il mit un genou à terre, ramassant l'un après l'autre les morceaux de verre du flacon d'Elizabeth.

- Je suis désolé Lizzie. Murmura-t-il le cœur serré.

*

A l 'extérieur, Gibbs regarda passer Julia et hocha la tête en voyant son visage bouleversé tandis que Thomas glissait un regard appréciateur sur ses courbes apparentes. Julia lança un regard hostile et noyé par les larmes vers Gibbs.

- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez comme ça ? C'est rien … Juste une dispute. Murmura-t-elle pour se rassurer.

Gibbs secoua la tête

- Je crois pas Miss Julia… Mais vous direz pas que le vieux Gibbs vous avait pas prévenue…

- Ça vous fait plaisir hein !! C'est-ce que vous vouliez, vous tous, à regretter cette chère Elizabeth !!! Hurla-t-elle.

La voix de Jack stoppa net sa diatribe.

- Tais toi Julia. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton froid. Et va passer quelque chose dans ta cabine. Norrington tu l'accompagnes, fais en ce que tu veux je ne veux ni la voir ni l'entendre… Et toi non plus d'ailleurs, occupez vous donc l'un et l'autre loin de ce pont

Thomas sourit largement en comprenant l'implication des paroles de Jack. Avec un geste ferme, il saisit Julia par le bras l'attirant à lui.

- Venez Julia… Murmura-t-il d'une voix caressante.

Ce geste attisa la colère de Julia qui lui asséna une gifle magistrale.

- Ouch… Je l'ai vraiment méritée celle là ? Demanda Thomas en se frottant la joue avec nonchalance.

- Ce n'est pas parce que la précieuse Elizabeth se comportait comme la dernière des catins que je suis comme elle !! Hurla Julia en se tournant vers Jack.

Le pirate n'eut pas le temps de répondre… Kiara, folle de rage et les yeux rougis de la mort de sa mère qu'elle ne cessait de pleurer se jeta sur la jeune fille, la plaquant au sol.

- Je t'avais prévenue… Souffla-t-elle. Je t'avais dit de ne JAMAIS parler de ma mère…

Julia, blême de terreur, sentit sa vessie se tordre avant de pousser un soupir de soulagement en voyant Jack écarter sa fille d'elle. Bien sur dans un instant, il allait la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il regrettait et que…

- Va dans ta cabine Julia. Avec ou sans Norrington, je m'en moque… Déclara Jack d'un ton froid.

Choquée, Julia se releva et progressa vers sa cabine, rouge de honte devant les regards à la fois méprisants et concupiscents de l'équipage.

*

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Jack se tourna vers Kiara, osant la regarder en face pour la première fois depuis la mort d'Elizabeth et la révélation de son infidélité.

- Kiara… Commença-t-il.

- Quoi ? Tu veux offrir ton désir comme justification de tes actes ? Ou des siens ? S'exclama la jeune fille en le repoussant.

La bouche de Jack se tordit en une grimace en l'entendant lui parler si durement.

- Non… Kiara .. Je … Viens par là. Ordonna-t-il en l'entraînant vers sa cabine tandis qu'une expression frustrée se propageait sur les visages des hommes les plus proches. Vous autres, à vos postes on sera à Tortuga dans quelques heures. Dit il a leur adresse, son cœur se tordant à l'idée de devoir annoncer à Dominic que sa mère était morte.

Kiara lui lança un regard hostile avant de le suivre. Une fois dans la cabine elle jeta un regard méprisant vers le lit défait.

- Alors c'est comme ça que tu pleures maman…

- Kiara… Tenta Jack à nouveau, cherchant ce qui pourrait consoler sa petite fille.

- Elle ne t'avait pas trompée…

- Je sais… Mais tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Julia… Kiara,ma petite fille, ce sont des choses qui arrivent, je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre pour toi .. Et je ..

- Alors toi non plus tu ne dois pas en vouloir à Thomas Norrington. Cracha Kiara. Après tout , lui il l'aimait ! S'écria-t-elle en claquant la porte à la volée, laissant Jack désemparé.

*

Une fois dehors, Kiara appuya sa tête contre le bois du navire, laissant ses larmes s'écouler. Bien sur elle avait rêvé que son père lui accorde une telle attention, s'occupe d'elle seule, mais le prix s'avérait trop lourd à payer. Jamais elle n'avait dit à sa mère qu'elle l'aimait, parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas réalisé avant, trop aveuglée par sa jalousie et son sentiment d'infériorité. Seulement, sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, son voyage à Singapour, sa réclusion forcée, l'avait changée, ou plutôt l'avait grandir. A présent elle comprenait ce qui unissait son père et sa mère… Ce qui grandissait dans leurs entrailles, les poussant dans leur cabine à son détriment. Kiara soupira, songeant que comme sa mère, elle aurait aimé avoir des bras dans lesquels se lover… Seulement ce n'était pas ceux de son père qu'elle voulait et elle désespérait de trouver quelqu'un qui fasse battre son cœur et l'éloigne du drame permanent qu'était devenu sa vie.

Elle avait envie de vivre, d'exister, mais aussi de sang de batailles et de luttes… De laisser tomber ses robes de petite fille pour se jeter à corps perdu dans l'aventure. Retrouver le goût des nuits de Singapour, l'odeur feutrée de la vapeur et l'excitation du danger permanent. Envie qu'on la regarde comme une femme. Envie d'en devenir une plutôt que d'être l'éternelle petite fille d'Elizabeth et du Capitaine Jack. Envie de partir loin du Pearl et de faire son propre chemin. Elle en était capable, elle le sentait… Seulement, son père ne la verrait jamais ainsi. Avec un soupir résigné, Kiara songea que Jack la verrait toujours comme la petite fille fragile qu'elle était loin d'être…

Gibbs lui frôla doucement l'épaule, l'arrachant à ses pensées et Kiara essuya rageusement ses yeux, rouge de honte d'avoir été surprise en train de pleurer comme une enfant.

- On est arrivés Miss Kiara… On est à Tortuga. Précisa le vieil homme, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres.

- Oh .. Et bien allez prévenir mon père, Monsieur Gibbs.

- Miss Kiara… Se dandina le vieil homme d'un air incertain.

- Quoi ???

- Je… Pense que ça serait bien que vous alliez avec lui… Il a besoin de vous Miss.

- Le Capitaine Sparrow n'a besoin de personne… Enfin si on oublie les catins. Cracha Kiara.

Gibbs secoua à nouveau la tête d'un air navré.

- Ne croyez pas ça Miss Kiara… Il a besoin de vous et de Dominic, même s'il refuse de l'admettre. Il a déjà réagi comme ça la première fois…

- La première fois ????

Sans lui répondre Gibbs entra dans la cabine de Jack, le cœur serré à l'idée de ce qu'il allait y découvrir.

*

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kiara et Jack cheminaient tristement dans Tortuga, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Jack redoutait la réaction de Dominic, le cœur serré devant le rejet que Kiara semblait lui porter. Loin de penser à son frère, la jeune fille ne cessait de retourner dans sa tête les paroles énigmatiques et inhabituelles de Gibbs, s'interrogeant sur leur véritable sens.

Silencieux tout deux, ils parvinrent devant la forge et Jack faillit pousser un soupir de soulagement en trouvant la porte close.

- Où est Dominic ? Demanda Kiara.

Un badaud s'approcha d'eux et ricana.

- Parti…Envolé depuis hier . Parait qu'il s'est sauvé avec la petite qui servait à La Fiancée Fidèle. Vous êtes pas les seuls clients à le chercher…

Jack soupira lourdement … C'était de pire en pire, voilà que son fils s'était fait la belle avec une des catins de Tortuga, laissant derrière lui la forge à cause de laquelle il avait failli briser le cœur de sa mère en lui annonçant qu'il la reprenait .

Kiara grinça des dents, songeant que son frère, lui avait commencé à vivre sa vie…

- Alors papa … On fait quoi maintenant ? Dominic s'est envolé …Et maman est … Morte… S'étrangla-t-elle à demi.

Jack le cœur lourd, se pencha sur Kiara, la serrant contre lui.

- Kiara… S'il y avait le moindre moyen de la ramener, je….

- Le feriez vous ? Intervint un vieille femme aux origines hispaniques.

Jack tout comme Kiara regardèrent la nouvelle venue d'un air méfiant.

- Oui … Vous deux … S'il y avait la moindre chance pour ramener la précieuse Elizabeth d'entre les morts… Le feriez vous ?

Kiara hoqueta en entendant la vieille femme.

- Comment nous connaissez vous ? Demanda Jack en serrant sa fille contre lui pour la protéger.

- Là n'est pas la question. Répondit la femme. Alors le feriez vous ?

- Elle n'a pas hésité pour moi… Murmura Jack.

- Oui ! S'écria Kiara en sentant l'espoir renaître brutalement.

- Alors dépêchez vous … Le temps vous est compté et le destin doit s'accomplir. Siffla la femme. Cherchez celle qui pourra vous indiquer le chemin… Murmura-t-elle en fixant Jack dans les yeux.

Kiara, perdue, se tourna vers son père.

- Papa .. Tu la connais ?

- Ce n'est pas de connaître mon nom qui vous apportera la connaissance mais vous diriger vers celle qui sait depuis toujours…

Jack, songeur, regarda la vieille femme.

- Et Dominic ? Demanda Kiara qui ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait.

- Il n'a pas sa place dans ce destin… Vous devrez vous passer de lui… Sinon il sera trop tard. Et ce qui est immatériel… deviendra pour de bon immatériel.. Répondit la femme.

Kiara la regarda sans comprendre tandis que Jack déglutissait.

- Viens Kiara… On rentre au Pearl… Dit il en l'entraînant.

- Le temps est compté ! S'exclama la femme. Le destin doit s'accomplir ou il sera trop tard.

Kiara suivit Jack sans comprendre, le pirate l'entraînant à sa suite.

- Papa ! Mais quoi ? Que se passe t'il ?

- Plus tard . Grogna Jack en remontant sur le Pearl. Monsieur Gibbs !!!

Gibbs, l'air peiné approcha.

- Le jeune Dominic n'est pas avec vous ?

- Pas le temps. Coupa Jack. On va devoir remonter le fleuve…

A ces mots, Gibbs se décomposa et Kiara ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Jack lui intima le silence d'un geste.

- Jack… Vous êtes sur ? Ce ne serait pas un petit besoin ? Osa Gibbs.

- Non. C'est comme la dernière fois. Un besoin fort et inébranlable. Affirma Jack en se dirigeant vers la barre d'un pas décidé tandis que Gibbs donnait l'ordre de lever l'ancre avec un enthousiasme mitigé.

Thomas, l'air endormi et mécontent que toutes ses tentatives d'approches auprès de Julia aient échouées (la jeune fille ne faisant que pleurer depuis des heures) s'approcha de Kiara.

- Il est bizarre quand même ton père … Glissa-t-il en observant Jack qui s'agitait nerveusement à la barre.

Kiara lui lança un regard hostile avant de répondre d'une voix remplie d'espoir.

- Non … Je crois qu'il a trouvé un moyen de faire revenir maman…

Thomas la regarda avec attention avant de s'éloigner prudemment. C'était bien sa veine … Coincé entre une pleureuse et une folle… Ou deux pleureuses ? Ou alors deux folles ? Des folles pleureuses ! Enfin il verrait bien ce que l'avenir lui réserverait. Songea-t-il tandis que Jack guidait son navire en dehors de la baie de Tortuga…

*

Sur le quai,la vieille femme regarda le Pearl s'éloigner, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

- C'est fait. Murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de son dieu.

Une vague de chaleur et de bien être inonda son corps alors que Tezcatlipoca la récompensait, s'insinuant dans sa tête du même coup.

- Parfait Amalia. Tu es une bonne servante… Murmura la voix du dieu dans son esprit.

- Tezcatlipoca… Pourquoi les envoyer vers elle alors que j'aurais pu leur révéler les augures ? Geignit Amalia, se sentant malgré tout négligée.

- Parce qu'elle aussi fait partie de ce destin qu'elle se refuse à lire… Ricana Tezcatlipoca en lui envoyant une nouvelle onde de bien être.

- Tant mieux.. J'espère qu'elle en souffrira. Cracha Amalia sans prendre garde à ceux qui la dévisageaient comme si elle était folle, croyant qu'elle parlait seule.

- N'ai crainte… Souffla Tezcatlipoca en se retirant de son esprit, son rire y résonnant longtemps après son départ….


	38. Tezcatlipoca lève le voile

_**Coucou, alors petit chapitre explicatif avec Tezcatlipoca qui vous en révèle un peu plus sur son plan. La notion de libre arbitre (ou libre choix) est une fois de plus au centre de leurs destins, tout comme dans Seul. Par ailleurs, vous remarquerez des similitudes avec Seul (qui commence avec la quête de Jack Sparrow mais où l'accès du Purgatoire se fait à partir du HV en direct par son capitaine) et AWE (où le Purgatoire est dans l'autre monde) Je précise que l'histoire est ici différente de celles du film ou de la fic précédente. Si vous avez des questions reviews. Le chapitre est court mais ça suffit pour expliquer sans trop dévoiler la suite. **_

_**Bonne lecture **_

**Chapitre 36**

Loin des deux tragédies qui venaient de se dérouler, une autre personne avait pourtant reçu de plein fouet le choc de la mort d'Elizabeth Sparrow et de William Turner. En effet, et en dépit du fait qu'elle se refusait à présent à lire les augures, Tia Dalma avait ressenti au fond d'elle-même la mort de Will dès l'instant où cette dernière s'était produite. Elle était allongée lorsqu'un violent coup l'avait comme traversée rapidement suivi par une onde de souffrance venue d'elle ne savait d'où.

Tremblant un peu, celle que l'on appelait la sorcière des marais s'était immobilisée devant la porte menant au Hollandais Volant, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir et sur l'interprétation qu'elle devait donner au vide qu'elle ressentait et à la souffrance dont elle percevait l'intolérable intensité, celle-ci grandissant d'heures en heures. Tia avait passé des jours ainsi, hésitant à franchir la porte qui la mènerait au navire maudit et confirmerait ses pires doutes en lui montrant un Hollandais Volant livré à lui-même, privé de son diabolique capitaine et attendant qu'un autre pauvre bougre prenne sa place.

- L'heure est venue Tia Dalma… Murmura une voix dans son esprit alors qu'elle hésitait une fois de plus devant la porte.

La sorcière sentit la chair de poule remonter le long de son bras alors qu'elle percevait dans la voix de son dieu une menace telle qu'elle n'avait jamais été.

- Que veux tu dire ? Qu'est il arrivé à Will ?

- Pourquoi le demandes tu Tia … Tu le sais très bien, ou du moins tu pourrais ne plus l'ignorer si tu te décidais à lire à nouveau les augures…

- Je t'ai dit que je m'y refusais… Murmura faiblement Tia le cœur serré alors que Tezcatlipoca lui confirmait ce qu'elle savait déjà au fond d'elle-même, Will Turner était mort.

- Oui, je sais c'est dommage. Murmura Tezcatlipoca. Mais tu aurais pu l'empêcher si seulement tu avais cherché à connaître le destin.

- Pourquoi ? Que t'avait il fait ! S'insurgea Tia choisissant d'ignorer la culpabilité dont il tentait de la charger. Il a répondu à chacune de tes demandes, libéré la fille sous ton injonction … Que t'avait il fait ?

Tezcatlipoca éclata d'un rire froid, envoyant du même coup une onde de souffrance à Tia Dalma.

- Pourquoi te plains tu donc ? Je n'ai fait qu'accéder à ton désir… Je lui ai laissé son libre arbitre, à lui ainsi qu'aux autres… Qu'y puis je si Jack Sparrow a fait des choix qui ont conduits ton précieux Will à sa perte. Une fois de plus.

- Tu ne les laisseras donc jamais tranquilles ! S'exclama Tia

- Pas tant que je ne serais pas vengé Tia… Les ancêtres de Sparrow ont volé mon trésor … Tout comme sa précieuse femme que ton capitaine aimait tant …

- Pourquoi tenir Jack responsable d'un crime dont il ignore tout. Murmura Tia. Pourquoi être aussi cruel….

- Parce que tel est mon plaisir Tia. Et tu vas aider leurs destins à s'accomplir.

Tia se mit à trembler, comprenant que la souffrance intolérable qu'elle percevait depuis des jours ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Jack Sparrow.

- Tu m'avais accordé sa liberté ! Explosa-t-elle. Tu avais dit qu'il ne deviendrait pas le capitaine du Hollandais.

Tezcatlipoca ricana méchamment puis répondit

- Je l'ai dit en effet…Mais comme j'ai accédé à ta demande de lui donner son « libre arbitre » s'il choisit de devenir capitaine du Hollandais Volant tu devras l'exaucer…

- Non ! S'écria Tia. Tu l'as manipulé, je ne sais pas comment mais je suis sure que tu l'as fait.

Tezcatlipoca gronda de colère dans son esprit, laissant une onde de souffrance se propager en elle.

- Personne peut lutter contre son destin Tia Dalma.

Tia tremblante, baissa la tête.

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi ne demandes tu pas à Amalia ou à une autre de les mener dans ton piège ?

- Parce qu'ils te connaissent, parce qu'ils ont confiance en toi. Et parce que je veux que tu m'obéisses et que tu comprennes que chaque acte isolé, chaque changement du destin d'un seul homme a des conséquences sur plusieurs vies.

- Alors tes faveurs ne sont qu'une illusion…En vérité, tu n'accordes rien si ce n'est pour le reprendre plus tard.

- Ils ont le choix. Ils l'ont tous. A présent lis les augures Tia Dalma. Lis les pour lever le voile de la destinée.

- Non je me suis promis de ne plus les lire… Je te servirais parce que je m'y suis engagée, mais tu ne peux pas me forcer à utiliser tes dons …

- Allons, Tia Dalma. Tu ne veux pas connaître le sort du jeune William Turner ?

Tia s'immobilisa à ces paroles et jeta un regard emplit de doutes vers la porte menant au Hollandais Volant. Se pouvait il qu'elle se soit trompée et que Will ait été épargné ?

- Will est mort … Mais pas en paix. Ricana Tezcatlipoca. Mais il y a une chance de le ramener dans le monde des vivants… Ou de lui accorder le repos éternel.

- Je ne comprends pas… Murmura Tia.

- Je vais t'expliquer. Déclara gracieusement Tezcatlipoca dont la bonne humeur soudaine glaça le sang de Tia.

- Vois tu, contrairement à son prédécesseur, William n'a pas choisi l'heure de sa mort, pas plus qu'il ne l'a vue arriver. Aussi, son âme tourmentée est à présent captive …. De son propre Purgatoire…

Tia poussa un cri effaré, comprenant le chantage auquel se livrait Tezcatlipoca. Elle devait trouver un autre capitaine au Hollandais Volant, une autre âme au cœur brisé pour que ce dernier libère Will.

- Non ce n'est pas ça. Ricana Tezcatlipoca, se réjouissant de sa détresse. Parce que vois tu … Le passage existant entre le Purgatoire et le Hollandais Volant, le passage de l'esprit du Capitaine est rompu. Le Hollandais Volant ne peut avoir deux capitaines…

- Mais … mais alors comment y accéder ? Bredouilla Tia.

- Grâce au Hollandais Volant, c'est le seul navire capable d'en guider un autre dans le monde au delà du monde…Là où se trouve en réalité le Purgatoire…

Tia frissonna à nouveau songeant à Will et à la détresse qui devait être la sienne, coincé dans son propre antre de torture sans la moindre issue…

- Oui Tia … Il est au Purgatoire, libéré de sa charge et de la malédiction du Hollandais Volant, voyant tout ses actes révélés… N'est-ce pas amusant ?

Tia ferma les yeux, les larmes roulant sur ses joues au souvenir de l'âme pure qu'avait été Will…. Comment pourrait il supporter une telle torture ? Comment pourrait il admettre avoir commis tant d'atrocités ?

- Alors … Il suffit que le Hollandais Volant ait un nouveau Capitaine … et que ce dernier aille au Purgatoire pour que Will soit libre et revienne ? Demanda Tia, le cœur battant plus fort à l'idée que le Will Turner qu'elle avait connu puisse revenir dans ce monde .

- Il aura besoin d'une carte… Une carte qui appartient au navire et qui a été volé il y a des siècles par des hommes avides…

- Une carte. Se découragea Tia … Et comment la trouver ?

- Le moment venu tu sauras Tia… Ricana Tezcatlipoca. Il te suffira d'interroger les pinces de crabes pour le savoir.

Tia se crispa, songeant que le plan du dieu était parfait… Condamner Will à une éternité de souffrance et lui voler sa chance de rédemption ou alors renier la promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même de ne plus lire les augures.

- Le libre arbitre Tia … Tu vois, j'ai exaucé tes vœux les plus chers.

Tia ne répondit pas, se contentant de laisser libre court à son chagrin tandis que Tezcatlipoca jubilait, ne doutant pas du choix qu'elle ferait.

- Je lirais les augures. Finit elle par dire. Juste pour trouver la carte. Parce que je veux que Will revienne.

Tezcatlipoca ricana avec cynisme.

- Il reviendra ou trouvera la paix, passant directement de l'autre côté Tia… Lui aussi aura le choix.

- Bien sur … Répondit Tia avec amertume. Quel est le pauvre bougre que tu as choisi pour devenir le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant ? Demanda-t-elle avec tristesse . Est-ce Jack qui va venir me le demander, le cœur brisé ? Ou un autre peut être.

- Un groupe de personnes viendra, ils approchent. Sparrow sera parmi eux. Ta mission est de leur expliquer ce que je viens de te révéler. L'un d'eux devra prendre le commandement du Hollandais Volant. Une fois qu'il aura fait son choix, tu liras les augures pour localiser la carte.

Une fois de plus, Tia émit un petit rire désabusé.

- Tu as tout prévu … Sauf une chose… Pourquoi Jack Sparrow ou ceux qui l'accompagnent voudraient risquer leur vie ou se condamner à être maudit pour sauver Will Turner ?

- Parce qu'il n'est pas seul au Purgatoire… Le coffre qu'il s'est choisi pour contenir son cœur partage son destin.

Cette fois Tia resserra ses doigts sur le bois de la table, luttant contre sa nausée.

- Elizabeth…. Tu as enfermé Elizabeth Sparrow avec Will…

- Et comme pour Will, seul le Hollandais Volant peut guider jusqu'à elle ceux qui veulent la sauver …

- Et Jack ferait n'importe quoi pour Elizabeth… Murmura Tia. Tu as tout prévu.

- Ce n'est pas moi. Se moqua Tezcatlipoca. C'est le destin, ce sont les choix qu'ils ont faits, que vous avez tous faits qui les ont conduits là. C'est ton précieux libre arbitre…Ils font leur choix seuls comme tu le voulais et ils en feront d'autres… Moi je ne fais qu'accomplir leurs destins.

Tia se mordit les lèvres au sang, songeant que Tezcatlipoca changeait les destins au gré de ses envies…

- Peut être bien Tia… Mais tu peux encore tout arrêter… Il te suffit de leur dire qu'il n'y a aucun moyen lorsqu'ils viendront te demander comment sauver Elizabeth…

- Qu'adviendra-t-il dans ce cas ? Je veux dire pour Will … Et Elizabeth ?

- Ils passeront l'éternité dans le Purgatoire qui sera perdu à jamais pour le Hollandais Volant et son capitaine. Tout deux seront plongés dans les tourments et les regrets de leurs vies … Tout deux feront leurs choix sans jamais sortir de leur cage… Condamnés à vivre ensemble pour l'éternité…

Une vague de tristesse inonda Tia en songeant à Will, prisonnier à jamais du Purgatoire auprès de la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé…Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, elle ne pouvait pas le condamner au tourment. Pas encore.

- Et bien je crois que ton choix est fait Tia … Ricana Tezcatlipoca. Il te reste quelques heures pour y réfléchir, ils seront bientôt là …

Alors que Tezcatlipoca se retirait doucement de l'esprit de sa servante, Tia Dalma lança un regard douloureux vers la fenêtre, songeant à ceux qui viendraient bientôt … Trouveraient ils un moyen de l'emporter sur le maître de la destinée ? Et cela était il possible ?


	39. Une série de nouvelles désastreuses

_**Voici donc la suite avec des nouvelles de James …. Review ?**_

**Chapitre 37**

Cela faisait un peu d'un mois qu'il avait quitté Port Royal, se fixant un cap qui changeait à chacune de ses escales, cherchant désespérément à retrouver la trace de son fils et de sa … Belle sœur. James grimaça d'un air mécontent en attribuant mentalement ce qualificatif à Elizabeth. Les semaines passées n'avaient pas altéré le choc qu'il avait ressenti en apprenant de Karolina que sa douce, sa tendre Eléna était la petite sœur de l'homme qu'il avait traqué des années durant. Karolina aurait pu être la mère de n'importe qui d'autre mais il fallait qu'elle soit celle de ce maudit pirate qui l'avait conduit tout droit à sa perte une fois déjà.

Pour ne rien arranger, il ne pouvait bien entendu rien révéler à sa femme, en ayant fait la promesse à Karolina en dépit de sa conviction qu'il aurait fallu tout dire à Eléna. Mais James était un homme d'honneur et une promesse était une promesse. Il garderait donc le secret tout en s'efforçant de protéger celui qu'il traquait jadis… Beau retournement de situation. Songea-t-il avec cynisme tandis que son navire mouillait dans un des ports où on lui avait signalé la présence du Black Pearl et d'un navire de la Compagnie (sans doute celui que cet insolent de Thomas avait volé au nez et à la barbe du nouveau Commodore de Port Royal). James soupira avec lassitude en se penchant sur le bureau pour revêtir la perruque que son titre de Gouverneur l'obligeait à porter et songea une nouvelle fois à Eléna.

Il ne lui avait pas envoyé une seule des lettres tantôt passionnées, tantôt laconiques qu'il lui avait écrit. Et cela pour une seule raison. Il se jugeait traître et déloyal de cacher à sa femme une chose aussi importante sur elle-même. Bien sur il ignorait quelle serait la réaction d'Eléna en apprenant la nouvelle qui sans nul doute la bouleverserait mais au fond de lui-même il était persuadé qu'il eut été plus juste pour Eléna de connaître la vérité. Même si son frère s'avérait être un hors la loi de la pire espèce, un homme détestable pour lequel il ressentait pourtant maintenant et à sa grande consternation de la compassion.

En effet, il avait beaucoup pensé à Jack Sparrow durant les dernières semaines, mal à l'aise en se représentant ce qu'avait du être l'enfance du pirate, ce qu'il avait du ressentir en se retrouvant abandonné à l'âge de dix ans alors que sa sœur lui était clairement préférée. C'était précisément le genre d'acte que James ne pouvait ni comprendre, ni cautionner. Un acte sans le moindre honneur et qui plus est commis par une personne qu'il avait toujours estimée et jugée respectable. Deux personnes en fait si l'on considérait le fait que Thomas Morley, le « père » d'Eléna avait joué un grand rôle dans cet abandon. Et James, pour qui les valeurs familiales avaient un sens , avait du mal à accepter la décision de Karolina, même s'il comprenait ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire pour Eléna. Seulement elle aurait du en faire de même pour Jack… La vision d'un Jack Sparrow perruqué et adoptant le langage précieux de Karolina amena un sourire joyeux sur ses lèvres et c'est ainsi que James aborda sur l'île qui semblait en pleine ébullition.

Au milieu des courbettes du responsable local et des effusions d'excuses vaseuses dont le gratifiait ce dernier, James remarqua du coin de l'œil un mur sur lequel était placardé un dessin (fort mauvais) de Jack Sparrow que James reconnut pourtant … Il grimaça en songeant que la ressemblance entre le pirate, Eléna et Thomas était trop évidente pour qu'il ne l'ait pas remarquée avant et reporta à contre cœur son attention vers le babillage de l'homme qui l'accueillait.

- Pourquoi recherchez vous Jack Sparrow ? Lui demanda-t-il, renonçant à écouter l'interminable discours jusqu'à son terme.

L'homme se troubla légèrement et épongea son front graisseux à l'aide d'un mouchoir qui avait visiblement connu des jours meilleurs. James se força à surmonter son dégoût et adopta une posture d'attente, espérant que l'homme n'allait pas tarder à lui répondre. Ce qu'il fit. Brutalement.

- Ce forban est recherché pour avoir abattu de sang froid un membre éminent de la Compagnie.

James sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher à cette nouvelle pour le moins surprenante pour quelqu'un qui connaissait les méthodes de Jack Sparrow et se força à réagir de manière appropriée.

- Oh … Et puis je savoir comment les faits se sont déroulés.

Le petit homme se redressa tel un coq sur ses ergots et commença son explication d'un ton pompeux, ravi d'avoir attiré l'attention d'un Gouverneur dont la réputation d'honneur et de justesse n'était plus à faire.

- Et bien, les témoins de la scène disent que Jack Sparrow a tiré sur Cutler Beckett après que ce dernier n'ait fait que son devoir en abattant la pirate qui les accompagnait. Quand au navire que la fille avait volé et qui sans nul doute porte vos armes, il est au port Gouverneur Norrington. Nous n'osions espérer que vous veniez le récupérer en personne, c'est un grand honneur que vous nous faites…

James jeta un regard remplit d'incompréhension au petit homme alors que son souffle se débloquait enfin de sa poitrine. Il n'avait rien écouté de son discours, toute pensée cohérente bloquée à l'énoncé du nom de Cutler Beckett…

- C'est … Impossible… Murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche. Cutler Beckett est … il est …

- Oh oui Gouverneur… Ils l'ont laissé raide mort, n'emportant avec eux que le corps de la putain du pirate.

James ne répondit pas, cherchant à rassembler ses esprits. Cutler Beckett était théoriquement enfermé dans le Purgatoire de Turner, endroit maudit où il avait lui-même séjourné, et dont le souvenir suffisait à lui faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

- Vous vous sentez bien Gouverneur Norrington ? Demanda l'homme d'un ton inquiet. Voudriez vous une liqueur peut être pour vous remettre ? Je suis navré… Je pensais que vous étiez au courant …

La gorge sèche, James déclina l'offre de l'homme d'un signe de tête, songeant cependant qu'en cet instant précis son seul désir était de boire jusqu'à plus soif. Histoire de chasser les vieux démons. Finalement un autre détail du discours de l'homme attira son attention.

- Vous dites que Beckett a abattu une femme ….

- Oh ça oui Gouverneur ! C'est même elle qui avait amené votre navire jusqu'ici. Bien sur au début on savait pas que c'était votre navire, sans quoi on l'aurait arrêtée tout de suite mais…

Le cœur de James manqua un battement et il coupa brutalement la parole à son interlocuteur.

- Cette femme .. Comment était elle ? Où est son corps ? Et les hommes qui voyageaient avec elle qu'en avez-vous fait ! S'alarma-t-il en songeant à Thomas.

L'homme parut gêné un bref instant et s'épongea à nouveau le front.

- Ils ont pris le corps avec eux… Mais les témoins disent qu'elle était blonde et maigre… En revanche son équipage est actuellement dans nos prisons, attendant leur juste châtiment.

- Conduisez moi. Je veux les voir. Coupa James.

- Euh oui mais Gouverneur vous ne préférez pas prendre un peu de …

- Maintenant. Ordonna James d'un ton sans appel.

Rougissant de gêne, l'homme se courba profondément

- Par ici Gouverneur Norrington.

*

James embrassa rapidement du regard les hommes qui étaient enfermés, ne sachant s'il était plus soulagé ou inquiet de ne pas voir Thomas parmi eux.

En désespoir de cause, il s'adressa au pirate le plus proche de lui.

- Vous . Comment s'appelait votre Capitaine ?

- Répondez au Gouverneur Norrington. Ordonna inutilement le petit homme

L'homme leur lança un regard insolent pour toute réponse et James sentit sa patience s'envoler. D'un geste rapide il posa sa lame sur la gorge de l'homme

- Répond !

- Elizabeth…. Sparrow… Lâcha l'homme en roulant des yeux effarés.

James ferma brièvement les yeux, s'efforçant de refouler son émotion, chose qu'il réussissait habituellement fort bien en public.

- Est-ce ton capitaine que Cutler Beckett a tué ? Demanda-t-il ne sentant pas le cœur de prononcer le nom de son ancienne fiancée.

- Oui M'sieur… Mais y disent pas vrai …

- Tais toi vaurien ! S'exclama le petit homme qui avait accueilli James en levant le bras dans l'intention évidente de frapper l'homme.

James lui lança un regard dénué de bienveillance et se retourna vers l'homme.

- Que veux tu dire ?

L'homme le regarda l'air gêné et James sentit sa patience s'envoler à nouveau.

- Et bien répond !!!!!

- C'est-à-dire … que ça irait mieux si vot épée était pas sur ma gorge…

Avec un soupir, James laissa retomber son arme et jeta un regard dépourvu de chaleur au prisonnier.

- Je t'écoute.

Le pirate lui fit un large sourire édenté et commença.

- Bah c'est que ça s'est pas passé comme ils le disent… Le Capitaine , bah elle s'expliquait avec son mari.

- Vous voulez dire la pirate ! S'exclama le responsable qui avait accompagné James et qui fut réduit au silence par un regard de ce dernier.

- Continue… Ordonna James.

- Alors l' aut il est arrivé d'on sait où et il a tiré… Alors partout ça a été la panique, le mari de not capitaine , il était au sol avec l' aut femme, une bien jolie petite poulette et il a pas vu qui a tiré alors il a pas tiré…

James perplexe mais sentant l'occasion de faire lever les accusations sur Jack hocha la tête.

- Et tu as vu qui a tiré sur Beckett ?

- Oh oui M'sieur !!

- Et bien dis moi qui !!! S'énerva James à bout de patience.

- Bah m'est avis qu'vous voudriez pas savoir M'sieur…

James s'énerva, pointant son épée sur la gorge du pirate.

- Qui ?

- Bah c'est not second … Un beau tir M'sieur … En pleine tête il l'a eu… Commença le prisonnier.

- Juste son nom. Articula James.

- Thomas. Lâcha l'homme avec un sourire mauvais. Vous voulez l' nom avec M'sieur le Gouverneur ?

Blême James laissa retomber son arme. Thomas … Son fils. Un meurtrier. Pire… Un pirate.

- C'est la première fois que j'entends parler de ce Thomas. S'exclama le petit homme. On va placarder des affiches partout et on le pendra avec Sparrow Gouverneur. Toi dis nous son nom !

James frissonna et se tourna vers son hôte.

- Inutile.

- Mais nous son nom on le connaît … Insinua le pirate.

James soupira, reconnaissant sa défaite.

- Et faites sortir ces hommes… Ils sont libres.

- Quoi !!!

- Oh merci M'sieur le Gouverneur. Ricana le marin.

- Mais Gouverneur …

- J'ai dit ils sont libres… Quand à vous. Dit James en se tournant vers les prisonniers. Faites en sorte de ne jamais plus croiser mon chemin. Je ne serais pas aussi clément à l'avenir.

A contrecoeur, le petit homme s'inclina et déverrouilla les grilles, laissant le flot des pirates se déverser.

- Et pour Jack Sparrow ?

James ferma brièvement les yeux, le cœur brisé à la pensée du crime dont son fils s'était rendu coupable et qu'il fallait maintenant dissimuler en plus de tout le reste.

- Abandonnez les recherches…

- QUOI ! Mais Gouverneur… lui ou un de ses complices a tué cet homme qui…

- Qui est recherché depuis des années pour trahison envers la Couronne. Le coupa James avec sécheresse. Et qui aurait du être placé sous les verrous dès son arrivée ici.

James vit avec une satisfaction malsaine la consternation emplir le visage de son interlocuteur, rapidement suivie par une peur palpable qui le poussa à s'éponger le front.

- Il n'y a aucune raison que cette histoire sorte d'ici.. Après tout Beckett est mort et la justice du Roi s'est appliquée … De manière certes peu conventionnelle mais … Nous dirons que c'est le cas. S'empressa-t-il de dire.

- Oui … Oui Merci Gouverneur. Bredouilla l'homme.

- Bien … A présent j'aimerais me reposer. Coupa James qui éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés à maintenir son vernis policé.

- Oui Gouverneur… Évidemment… Si vous voulez me suivre, je vais vous conduire à votre chambre …

- C'est cela… Marmonna James.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la calèche des deux hommes stoppait devant une demeure cossue et James poussa un discret soupir de soulagement. En effet, il était encore plus agacé par le regard de chien fidèle dont le gratifiait à présent son hôte que par sa servilité à l'obséquiosité pompeuse du début.

L'homme le précéda et ouvrit les portes d'une vaste chambre. Prévenant toute tentative d'intrusion, James lui lança un regard froid.

- Pendant que je me repose, rassemblez les informations dont vous disposez sur la destination de Sparrow …

L'homme le regarda avec surprise, n'osant toutefois lui demander pourquoi il recherchait l'homme dont il venait précisément d'ordonner l'arrêt des recherches.

- Et faites moi porter une carafe de rhum … Ajouta James en grimaçant.

- A vos ordres Gouverneur … S'inclina l'homme. Un domestique vous l'apportera dans quelques instants. Ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner, laissant James seul avec le poids de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre…

Une fois seul, James se tourna pensivement vers la carafe que l'on venait de lui apporter, se demandant comment il allait pouvoir accepter le fait que son fils était un meurtrier… En plus d'être le beau frère de Jack Sparrow … Sans oublier la mort d'Elizabeth et le lourd secret qu'il cachait à sa femme…

- Seigneur … Murmura-t-il en tendant la main vers le carafon …


	40. Retrouvailles

_**Et oui je sais …. Encore un chapitre dédié à James … Mais c'est la suite logique de l'histoire alors prenez votre mal en patience ! En attendant … reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 38**

Toujours envahie par le doute, Eléna Norrington débarqua dans le port où son époux avait jeté l'ancre quelques heures plus tôt. Son voyage avait été éprouvant, la femme du Gouverneur évitant scrupuleusement la vieille femme qu'était sa mère et qui partageait son aventure. Karolina avait fait de nombreuses tentatives pour se rapprocher d'elle et éviter ainsi une explication douloureuse avec le fils qu'elle avait abandonné des années plus tôt. Mais Eléna s'était montrée inflexible. Elle s'excuserait auprès de Jack ou elle ne lui pardonnerait pas.

Grâce à l'efficacité de leur capitaine et aux renseignements rapidement réunis (un Gouverneur en voyage ne passait pas inaperçu) leur navire avait finalement rejoint celui de James et Eléna sourit vaguement en voyant le pavillon de James flotter triomphalement dans le port où elle venait à son tour de jeter l'ancre. Elle lissa sa robe, les mains légèrement tremblantes, et se tourna vers la frêle silhouette de sa mère, refusant de se laisser apitoyer par la fatigue évidente de cette dernière.

- Je vais à terre rejoindre mon mari si toutefois il veut encore de moi… Profitez en pour vous reposer. Nous repartirons dès que possible.

- Eléna… Ma chérie. Bien sur que James veut encore de toi. Cet homme est fou de toi… Tu peux me croire.

- Désolée Mère … Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir vous croire justement. Répondit sèchement Eléna avant de sortir de la cabine.

Le capitaine se dépêcha de soulever son chapeau en la découvrant et Eléna se força à lui faire un gracieux sourire.

- Je vais rejoindre mon époux. Veillez sur le navire .

- C'est mon rôle Madame. Répondit gravement le capitaine un peu agacé par les « ordres » dont la femme du Gouverneur l'abreuvait depuis le début de leur voyage.

- Parfait… Se contenta de jeter Eléna d'un ton négligent en portant son regard vers le quai. N'y a-t-il donc personne ici pour recevoir les hôtes de marque …

- Madame… S'empressa de dire le Capitaine. Votre arrivée en ces lieux est tout autant une surprise pour ces habitants que pour votre époux. Pourrais je vous suggérer de vous faire accompagner d'une escorte de mes meilleurs hommes ? Ils vous seconderont sans aucun doute …

Eléna se tourna à nouveau vers lui, le regard froid.

- Et bien faites donc cela…

*

Les recherches ne furent pas très longues, la résidence du Gouverneur étant apparemment connue de tous, attendu que ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'un hôte de marque faisait escale dans le modeste port . Aussi, Eléna se trouva-t-elle rapidement introduite dans la demeure du petit homme gras qui avait accompagné James dans ses terribles découvertes.

L'homme se plia dans une révérence qui l'amena à quelques centimètres du sol, bafouillant d'émotion en se trouvant face à la femme du Gouverneur.

- Madame Norrington… Je c'est un honneur de vous voir ici … Je m'excuse mais .. Nous n'étions pas avertis de votre arrivée et je ne suis donc pas allé vous accueillir, mais sachez Madame que…

- Conduisez moi auprès de mon époux je vous prie. Le coupa sèchement Eléna, le cœur battant à tout rompre à l'idée de revoir James après leur longue séparation silencieuse.

- Oui… oui … je .. Évidemment Madame. Bafouilla l'homme en lui faisant suivre de le suivre.

Eléna remonta le couloir au faste trop clinquant pour être à son goût et sentit son estomac se tordre lorsque l'homme s'arrêta devant une porte close. Derrière cette porte se trouvait son époux et l'entretien qu'ils allaient avoir dans quelques minutes scellerait son destin même si elle ignorait ce qu'elle ferait, si comme elle le redoutait, James la rejetait.

- Souhaitez vous que je vous fasse annoncer Madame ? Demanda son hôte d'un ton respectueux.

- Non … je.. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire merci. Répondit Eléna sans toutefois se décider à ouvrir la porte.

L'homme la regarda avec curiosité, se demandant quelle folie avait pu pousser la femme du Gouverneur à se lancer ainsi sur les mers à la recherche de son époux. Comme si c'était une chose bienséante à faire ! Eléna lui lança un bref regard agacé en comprenant que l'homme ne partirait pas tant qu'elle ne serait pas entrée. Le cœur cognant à tout rompre, elle prit une profonde respiration et tourna doucement la poignée…

*

Assis devant l'écritoire qui occupait la pièce, la tête entre les mains, James ne se retourna pas lorsque la porte gémit derrière lui.

- Je n'ai besoin de rien… Laissez moi seul je vous prie. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton laconique.

Refermant doucement derrière elle et refoulant son désir de se jeter à son cou, Eléna fit un pas vers la silhouette de son époux.

- Je crois … que nous devrions parler James…

Ce dernier sursauta brutalement, manquant de renverser le carafon de rhum que les domestiques lui avaient apporté un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et se retourna, l'air surpris.

- Eléna. Dieu du ciel que fais tu donc ici !!!

Eléna se crispa devant sa réaction, constatant avec chagrin qu'il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste vers elle.

- Je n'avais pas de nouvelles de toi…

James la regarda longuement, plongeant son regard dans celui de celle qui l'avait charmé dès leur première rencontre.

- Je n'avais pas de nouvelles à t'apprendre… Répondit il en songeant à sa récente découverte au sujet de leur fils.

- Alors … c'est à cela que se résume désormais notre mariage … un échange de nouvelles ? Est-ce que Thomas est notre seul soucis commun ? Demanda Eléna d'une voix tremblante qui alarma James.

- Non ! Bien sur que non Eléna … Voyons que vas-tu chercher ?

- Est-ce que … Est-ce que c'est à cause de ma mère ? Demanda Eléna submergée par le chagrin.

James évita brièvement son regard, songeant que le secret dont Karolina avait chargé ses épaules ne lui avait jamais paru si lourd qu'à cet instant.

- Eléna … je …

- Elle m'a tout dit. Le coupa brutalement sa femme, les larmes au bord des cils. Elle m'a raconté l'aveu qu'elle t'avait fait… Elle m'a révélé le nom de mon père.

James la fixa, l'air soulagé. Enfin Karolina avait parlé, il n'était plus tenu par sa promesse. Il esquissa un geste vers elle, ne sachant comment se conduire, imaginant qu'elle lui en voulait de sa trahison.

- Je suis désolé Eléna.

- C'est à cause de ça que tu es si distant. Murmura Eléna. Parce que je suis la sœur d'un homme que tu méprises… Parce que je ne suis pas celle que tu croyais que j'étais…

Le cœur de James se serra devant son chagrin et il s'approcha d'elle.

- Que vas-tu imaginer Eléna ! Peu importe que tu sois la sœur de Sparrow … Tu es la femme que j'aime, la mère de mon fils. Celle que j'ai choisie. Je me fiche du reste, tu es ma femme. S'insurgea-t-il.

Eléna se détendit légèrement et secoua la tête avec incompréhension.

- Mais ton silence …

- Je ne voulais pas te mentir… je ne voulais pas te trahir. Ta mère m'a fait jurer le secret… Et je te respecte trop pour soutenir ton regard alors que je te cache une chose aussi importante.

Eléna sourit légèrement devant son aveu maladroit et avança dans sa direction.

- Oh James … J'ai eu si peur…

Soulagé de constater qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, James la serra farouchement contre lui, ses mains caressant ses longs cheveux sombres, les libérant comme il aimait à le faire dans l'intimité.

- Peur de quoi Eléna … Que je parte ? Jamais je ne te laisserais… Tu pourrais bien être la fille du diable lui-même, cela ne parviendrait pas à m'éloigner de toi. Si toutefois tu veux encore de moi.

Mi riant mi pleurant de soulagement, Eléna leva son visage vers lui.

- Comment peux tu en douter James ?

Les deux époux se sourirent et James se pencha doucement vers elle, goûtant les lèvres qu'elle lui offrait. Eléna se blottit contre lui, et soupira légèrement, heureuse de retrouver celui qu'elle avait tellement craint d'avoir perdu.

James la regarda d'un air à la fois agacé et ravi.

- C'est pour ça que tu es venue jusqu'ici…

- Je ne pouvais pas attendre, je ne pouvais rester sans savoir si tu voulais encore de moi.

James sourit et l'embrassa doucement sur le front.

- Te voila rassurée j'espère…

- Oui … Répondit Eléna avant de froncer les sourcils en découvrant le carafon de rhum. James ! S'alarma-t-elle.

- Je n'ai rien bu… Pas une goutte… J'étais à deux doigts de le faire et probablement que si tu n'étais pas arrivée j'aurais…. Grimaça Norrington.

- Tant mieux.. Murmura Eléna avant de se tourner vers l'affichette que James avait décrochée à son arrivée et qui annonçait la mise à prix de la tête de Jack Sparrow.

Le cœur battant, Eléna fixa le portrait, cherchant à se rappeler des traits qui auraient du lui être familiers. James s'approcha d'elle et referma ses bras autour de son corps.

- Il n'est pas très ressemblant. Glissa-t-il.

Eléna ne répondit pas, perdue dans la contemplation de celui qu'elle savait désormais être son frère avant de pousser un petit cri.

- James ! Il est écrit qu'il est recherché pour avoir tué un homme de la Compagnie ! S'ils le trouvent ils vont le pendre !

- Plus maintenant … Répondit James, le cœur serré en songeant à Thomas.

- Quoi ? James … qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? S'inquiéta Eléna ne sachant si elle devait être soulagée ou inquiète.

- Rien…. L'homme qu'ils l'accusent d'avoir tué méritait la corde… Ils ont fait une erreur en le ré intégrant .

- Je ne comprends pas … Qui était cet homme et pourquoi , pourquoi Jack l'aurait il abattu ? Demanda Eléna, sa langue trébuchant légèrement sur le prénom du pirate.

James soupira lourdement, les révélations de la journée lui revenant douloureusement en mémoire.

- Je t'en prie James… Ne me cache rien… Ne cherche pas à me protéger par un mensonge. Souffla Eléna. On a trop souvent décidé pour moi. Ajouta-t-elle avec amertume.

Le Gouverneur hésita quelques instants puis hocha la tête, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir.

- L'homme qui a été tué était Cutler Beckett …Il

- Beckett !!!! Le , enfin l'homme qui…

- Celui la même. Confirma James. J'ignore comment il est sorti du Purgatoire de Turner mais il était ici…

- Mais … pourquoi , pourquoi il l'a tué ? Je veux dire … A cause de ce que tu m'as raconté ?

- Non. Lâcha James en se crispant légèrement.

- James … Tu me fais peur …

Norrington soupira lourdement, redoutant la réaction de sa femme.

- Il a tué Elizabeth.

- Quoi……. Mais … Commença Eléna sans savoir quoi dire, emplie de sentiments contradictoires à l'annonce de la mort de celle qu'elle avait toujours redoutée et qui s'avérait être la femme de son frère.

- J'ignore pourquoi…

- Alors Jack… Jack l'a tué pour la venger… Murmura Eléna en se rappelant brusquement le désespoir d'Elizabeth lorsqu'elle était enfermée à Port Royal, la manière dont elle l'avait suppliée de la laisser partir rejoindre ses enfants et son mari. Oh mon dieu…

James détourna le regard brièvement, sachant que ses prochaines paroles allait lui causer un choc mais se refusant à laisser de nouveau un secret se mettre entre eux.

- En fait … A mon arrivée ici, j'ai interrogé des témoins de la scène, des pirates qu'Elizabeth avait recrutés…

- Pour sauver Jack… Murmura Eléna en posant sur lui un regard emplit de tendresse.

- Non. Pour toi Eléna.

Elle sourit brièvement et glissa sa main dans celle de James.

- Et tu as réussi n'est-ce pas ? Tu as innocenté Jack.

- Il n'était pas coupable … Ce n'est pas lui qui a tiré. Commença James le cœur serré devant l'expression de soulagement qui illumina les traits de sa femme à cette nouvelle.

- Alors il n'est réellement pas un meurtrier. Soupira Eléna.

- Non.

Eléna, surprise par son manque d'entrain se retourna vers lui.

- James … Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Son mari baissa brièvement les yeux, ne sachant comment lui annoncer une telle chose.

- James… Qui a tiré !! Et … qu'est il arrivé à Thomas ? Il … il était avec elle non ? S'affola brusquement Eléna, craignant le pire.

- Thomas va bien. S'empressa de répondre James. A ma connaissance il est avec Jack.

- Oh … Soupira de soulagement Eléna, irrationnellement heureuse de savoir son fils avec le pirate. Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Jack n'est plus recherché… Thomas ne risque rien !

- Eléna … Je … C'est Thomas qui a tué Beckett. Finit par dire James.

Les yeux agrandis par l'horreur, la respiration bloquée Eléna le fixa.

- Thomas …. Non, non c'est impossible ! Il doit y avoir une erreur, notre fils … Notre fils ne peut pas être un meurtrier !

- Je… J'ai bien peur que si… Les témoins sont formels, Thomas a tiré avant que Beckett ne tue à nouveau.

Eléna, les mains moites et les larmes aux yeux, se raccrocha à cette phrase.

- Alors il les a protégés… Je , ça ne fait pas de lui un meurtrier… Pas tout à fait. Commença-t-elle en posant un regard plein d'espoir sur son époux.

- Pour nous peut être… Mais aux yeux de la loi, ça ne change rien Eléna.

- Alors … alors ils recherchent Thomas ! S'affola-t-elle. Ils veulent le pendre lui aussi !!!

- Non… Calme toi, je te l'ai dit, j'ai tout arrangé… J'ai usé de mon pouvoir pour cela. Grimaça James.

Eléna serra brièvement sa main dans la sienne, sachant à quel point ce geste avait du coûter à son époux pour qui le devoir et l'honneur passaient avant son intérêt personnel.

- Je ne pouvais pas les laisser poursuivre notre fils. Expliqua James.

- Je sais James… Merci. Souffla Eléna en l'embrassant tendrement. Merci de nous faire passer avant le reste.

- Comment aurais je pu t'affronter ou m'affronter moi-même après avoir abandonné Thomas ? Murmura James en la serrant contre lui.

- Et où sont-ils à présent ? Demanda Eléna en refoulant ses larmes.

- Je l'ignore… J'essaie depuis des heures de deviner ce que Jack a pu décider…

- Ils ont … ils ont un fils. Il vit à Tortuga… Commença Eléna. Elizabeth… elle me l'a dit lorsqu'elle était enfermée. Ajouta-t-elle en grimaçant au souvenir de la manière dont elle l'avait traitée.

- Alors … Ils sont sans doute là bas… Je vais m'y rendre Eléna et je te promets de te ramener Thomas. Et Jack aussi … si tu veux le voir … Hésita James.

Eléna hocha la tête et déglutit légèrement.

- Nous irons ensembles James…

- C'est de la folie, Eléna… Tortuga … Ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi.

- Je veux voir Jack. Et je veux que ma mère lui demande son pardon aussi.

- Ta mère ?

- Je … Je l'ai emmenée, elle est avec moi. Parce que je ne pourrais pas la pardonner si elle n'affronte pas son fils…

James digéra un instant la nouvelle, s'imaginant à Tortuga avec sa femme et sa belle mère avant de poser les yeux sur ceux, suppliants, d'Eléna.

- C'est si important pour toi ?

Eléna hocha doucement la tête.

- Ça l'est James.

- Alors d'accord. Soupira-t-il.

Eléna le fixa en tremblant avant de nouer ses bras autour de lui.

- Merci James…

- Je t'aime. Répondit il simplement avant de l'embrasser.

*

Le lendemain au terme d'une nuit passée à se retrouver pour les deux époux, Karolina vit revenir avec soulagement sa fille et son mari.

- James… Commença-t-elle.

- Non Madame Morley. Eléna m'a expliqué ce qu'elle attendait de vous. Et je ne peux que la soutenir dans sa décision. Parce que c'est la plus honorable. Précisa James.

Karolina baissa lentement la tête, ne réussissant pas à affronter les regards conjugués d'Eléna et de son époux.

- Je ferais tout pour qu'Eléna me pardonne…

- Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. Déclara James. Il est d'ailleurs heureux que seul le pardon de votre fille vous intéresse car je doute que vous obteniez celui de Sparrow. Ajouta-t-il froidement.

Karolina frissonna légèrement, plus que jamais honteuse.

- Vous me méprisez n'est-ce pas … Mais si vous aviez un choix à faire pour le bien de votre enfant peut être comprendriez vous …

- J'ai eu ce choix. Répondit sèchement Norrington. Et quoi qu'il puisse m'en coûter je n'abandonnerais jamais mon fils. A présent, veuillez vous lever. Eléna va vous aider, nous reprenons la mer pour retrouver Jack…


	41. Une douloureuse nouvelle

_**Héhé voilà la suite (après des jours de galère à tenter de poster) avec les premier sarrivés chez Tia … Bonne lecture **_

**Chapitre 39**

Emprunter (enfin voler) un navire s'était finalement révélé plus facile que Dominic ne l'avait escompté. Une fois sa décision prise d'emmener Marie, le jeune homme n'avait pas mis longtemps à trouver un bateau suffisamment robuste et petit pour les mener chez Tia Dalma. Une fois repéré l'embarcation idéale, Dominic s'était rendu chez Marie, un sac contenant ses maigres affaires sur l'épaule. La jeune fille lui avait ouvert immédiatement, un peu gênée au souvenir de leur dernier entretien et de ce qu'elle avait laissé sous entendre comme rétribution possible des services de Dominic.

- L'heure est venue. Avait déclaré laconiquement Dominic en s'efforçant de contrôler les battements de son cœur à la vue de la jeune serveuse.

Marie avait poussé un petit cri de surprise et était resté plantée devant la porte, ses grands yeux bleus plongés dans ceux de Dominic.

- Mais.. Je ne peux pas partir comme ça, pas sans embrasser Scarlett ! S'était elle écrié . Et mes affaires ne sont pas prêtes, je …

- Prenez le strict minimum. Quand à Scarlett laissez lui un mot … Cela suffira non ?

Marie s'était mordu nerveusement les lèvres et Dominic avait mis quelques minutes à réaliser que la prostituée ne savait sans doute pas lire… ou que Marie ne savait peut être pas écrire… Avec un soupir, il avait effleuré la main de la jeune fille et avait repris sur un ton plus doux.

- Nous passerons lui dire au revoir. Maintenant rassemblez des affaires et partons… A moins que vous n'ayez changé d'avis ? S'était il inquiété .

Marie s'était enfin mise en mouvement et quelques instants plus tard, elle était réapparue, portant juste un chaud manteau au dessus de la robe mince qu'elle portait habituellement.

- Des pantalons seraient plus indiqués. Avait observé Dominic en la détaillant d'un air critique, la robe mettant un peu trop bien en valeur ses formes féminines pour ne pas lui faire d'effet.

Marie l'avait regardé de ses grands yeux innocents et était repartie dans sa chambre, revenant vêtue d'une chemise d'une blancheur éclatante surmontant une culotte à la coupe peu flatteuse qui ne réussissait pourtant pas à l'enlaidir. Dominic l'avait regardée approcher avec un soupir avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Vous n'emmenez rien d'autre ? Pas de souvenirs de votre mère ou d'autres choses de filles ?

Marie avait secoué la tête et avait porté la main à son cou autour duquel brillait une fine chaîne

- C'est la seule chose précieuse que je possède. Un cadeau de maman et de Scarlett.

- D'accord. Avait répondu Dominic. Alors on y va…

- Et Scarlett ?!

- Sur le chemin. Avait il soufflé. En revanche une fois au port, il faudra que vous m'écoutiez, que vous soyez discrète d'accord ?

Marie avait hoché silencieusement la tête et Dominic l'avait entraînée dans les ruelles sombres de Tortuga. Trouver Scarlett avait été un jeu d'enfant, Dominic étant en ville depuis suffisamment longtemps pour connaître les habitudes des prostituées qui la peuplaient. Scarlett avait grimacé en le découvrant aux côtés de sa protégée et s'était laissée embrasser avec réticence.

- Je peux pas t'empêcher d'y aller chérie… Mais oublie pas c'que ta mère voulait pour toi… Et c'était sûrement pas de courir les mers avec ce Sparrow. Avait elle dit.

- Je n'oublie pas Scarlett. Avait murmuré Marie en la serrant contre elle, des larmes brûlantes roulant sur ses joues. Je reviendrais. Avait elle promis.

Mais Scarlett avait secoué la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Reviens pas ici petite, fais c'que Gisèle voulait, trouve toi un coin où t'installer et devient une fille respectable… Ne dis pas d'où tu viens.

- On doit y aller Marie. Était intervenu Dominic, craignant que la garde sur le navire qu'il avait remarqué ne se soit renforcée.

Après une dernière effusion, Marie s'était arrachée aux bras de Scarlett et avait suivi Dominic sur le quai. Une fois arrivés, le jeune homme avait eu un sourire féroce qui lui aurait glacé le sang si elle n'avait pas encore été bouleversée par ses adieux et il lui avait désigné une embarcation modeste qui se balançait légèrement.

- Voilà notre navire… Enfin celui que nous allons réquisitionner.

- Réquisitionner ?

- Terme de marine. Avait coupé court Dominic en se penchant sur elle, enfouissant ses longs cheveux bruns sous un chapeau puant. A présent plus un mot et vous me suivez.

Marie se souviendrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle de ce qui avait suivi. Dominic et elle avaient fait irruption sur le navire et avant qu'elle ait le temps de protester, Dominic avait posé son arme sur la nuque d'un des pauvres bougres de quart.

- Fais évacuer le navire… Il est maintenant sous le commandement du capitaine Sparrow. Avait il déclaré en appuyant le canon de son pistolet.

L'homme de quart, à moitié ivre, avait glapi et Dominic avait repoussé Marie derrière lui, la protégeant de son corps.

- Dépêchez vous. Avait il crié. Tout le monde à terre où je vous tue l'un après l'autre..

La résistance avait été molle, les hommes à bord peu nombreux et trop saouls pour songer à défendre le navire d'un capitaine partit s'encanailler pendant qu'ils restaient de quart. Et, à la grande surprise de Marie, ils avaient pris la mer facilement, Dominic s'avérant maîtriser rapidement le maniement du petit navire qu'ils avaient volés.

- Je pensais que nous payerions notre passage. Avait elle murmuré,un peu choquée par ses méthodes.

- Pourquoi payer quand on peut prendre… S'était borné à répondre Dominic avec un sourire éclatant.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils avaient pris la mer… Laissant derrière eux l'île où Marie avait grandi et qu'elle n'avait jamais quittée auparavant…

*

Cela faisait à présent deux jours qu'ils naviguaient et, penchée au bastingage, Marie observait avec fascination les miroitements de soleil se reflétant sur l'océan. Derrière elle, à la barre, Dominic poussa un soupir fatigué et elle se retourna vers lui.

- Si nous avions payé notre voyage au lieu de voler un navire comme des pirates, vous pourriez prendre plus que quelques heures de repos. Observa-t-elle.

Le regard las, Dominic poussa ses mains sur la barre.

- Si nous avions marchandé notre passage, je crains fort que vos appâts aient été une condition du marché Marie… Et dans ce cas ce n'est pas moi qui aurait manqué de repos. Du reste et si mes souvenirs sont exacts, le bayou dont a parlé votre mère et où mes parents se sont eux aussi rendus n'est qu'à trois jours de mer de Tortuga. Je me reposerais une fois que nous serons arrivés chez cette sorcière.

Marie rougit brutalement, se sentant coupable de son attitude envers le jeune homme qui depuis deux jours s'était à peine reposé et cela uniquement pour la mener, elle, à bon port.

- Pourquoi faites vous cela Dominic ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Tout … Je veux dire, vous avez abandonné votre forge, vous avez volé un navire, tout ça pour m'emmener.. Mais ce n'est pas votre quête…

Dominic s'adoucit légèrement et lui sourit avec tristesse.

- Parce que vous me l'avez demandé Marie. Et que je ne peux rien vous refuser.

Marie rougit de plus belle et se détourna, le cœur battant à tout rompre tandis que Dominic soupirait. Il avait secrètement espéré que de voyager seul avec Marie lui donnerait l'occasion de se rapprocher de la jeune fille mais il était bien obligé de s'avouer qu'il n'en était rien, la jeune fille étant à peine moins distante avec lui que lorsqu'elle lui servait des pintes à La Fiancée Fidèle.

- Rejoindrez vous votre fiancé ensuite ? Demanda-t-il l'air de rien, agacé par le silence qui s'épaississait entre eux.

Marie se retourna vers lui avec vivacité, surprise.

- Mon fiancé ? Mais de qui parlez vous donc ?

- Et bien … De votre patron à la taverne. Répondit Dominic en réprimant à grand peine une grimace de dégoût en imaginant les mains grasses de l'aubergiste sur le corps fluide de la jolie Marie.

- Nous ne sommes pas fiancés… Répondit Marie. Du moins, il me l'a demandé c'est vrai, il l'a fait la nuit où mon… père est mort. Mais je n'ai pas donné ma réponse.

Dominic sentit l'espoir renaître en lui à cette nouvelle et se força à reprendre la parole d'un ton détaché.

- Et comptez vous accepter ?

- Je n'y ai pas réfléchi… Répondit Marie que la perspective de passer son existence avec l'aubergiste n'enchantait guère.

- Vous pourriez trouver beaucoup mieux…

- Oh et qui donc Dominic ? Une de ces pirates dans votre genre qui ne font escale que pour mieux engrosser des pauvres filles avant de les abandonner sans leur laisser d'autres choix que de se prostituer pour gagner leur pain et celui de leur enfant ? S'énerva brutalement Marie, agacée par son air supérieur.

- Parce que vous pensez que cet homme est mieux ? S'insurgea Dominic

- Au moins il n'abandonnera pas sa famille !!!

- Mais lorsqu'il sera lassé de vous il monnayera vos charmes auprès de ses clients ! Oh oui c'est nettement mieux .. La railla Dominic.

Marie le regarda, furieuse.

- Comme si j'avais des leçons à recevoir de vous Dominic Sparrow ! Enfin il est vrai que vous vous y connaissez en matière de catins

- Et pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi devrais je retenir mes désirs ? Pour plaire à une péroreuse à l'esprit étroit et aux idées préconçues qui ne voit pas plus loin que le bout de son nez ?

Marie le regarda avec dégoût et reprit, crachant presque ses paroles, furieuse d'avoir pu se sentir attirée par un tel homme.

- Vous êtes tous les mêmes… Charmants, gentils mais dès qu'une femme vous résiste vous vous montrez sous votre véritable jour !

- Oh … et puis je savoir dans quel case vous me rangez Marie ?

- En quoi ça vous intéresse !!!

- Simple curiosité … Allons répondez, vous pouvez bien faire ça ou est-ce encore trop vous demander ?

Marie haussa les épaules, furieuse.

- Je le savais … Je savais que partir avec vous était une mauvaise idée… Les pirates dans votre genre ne veulent qu'une seule chose contre leurs services.

- Vous ai-je demandé quoique ce soit !!!

- Vous le suggérez !!!

- Ah oui !!! Et bien apprenez ma chère Marie que si j'étais l'homme que vous pensez que je suis, cela ferait longtemps que j'aurais pris ce que je convoite avec ou sans votre accord !

Tremblante, Marie s'écarta de lui, réalisant brusquement qu'elle était seule au milieu de nulle part avec ce jeune homme qu'elle connaissait à peine et qui pourrait fort bien mettre ses menaces à exécution. Dominic fou de rage lui lança un regard railleur.

- Que vous arrive t'il Marie ? Est-ce que vous commenceriez enfin à réfléchir ?

- Je n'aurais jamais du partir avec vous … Je n'aurais jamais du accepter de vous suivre et d'être seule avec vous sur ce bateau.

- Je ne vous y ai pas forcée que je sache. Répondit sèchement Dominic. Du reste c'est vous qui êtes venue me demander mon aide !

- Parce que je pensais que je pouvais vous faire confiance … Mais j'aurais du comprendre en vous voyant vous conduire comme le dernier des pirates !

Dominic crispa ses mains sur la barre en colère d'avoir pu penser pouvoir séduire la jeune fille.

- Alors parce qu'un homme est le fils d'un pirate il est forcément mauvais ?

- Pas parce que vous êtes le fils d'un pirate mais parce que vous en êtes un vous-même !!!

- Navré de ne pas être un des hommes gras, riches et vicieux vers lesquels semblent pencher vos goûts ! Finalement sous vos dehors de pucelle effarouchée vous n'êtes pas différente de votre mère… Une putain qui se vendra sans amour au premier venu parce qu'il est riche…

- Je vous interdis ! Hurla Marie en le giflant de toutes ces forces.

Dominic lui lança un regard ironique tout en frottant sa joue sur laquelle une marque rouge s'étendait rapidement.

- La vérité est dure à entendre hein…

Folle de rage, Marie se détourna les larmes aux yeux. Sans laisser à Dominic le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit elle se dirigea à grands pas vers le bastingage, reprenant sa posture initiale. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'elle se répétait que le jeune homme ne comprenait rien. En l'espace d'une phrase, Dominic avait sali tout ses rêves, la dépeignant sous un jour qui la révulsait et l'effrayait. Elle n'était pas ce genre de femme… Elle n'était pas du genre à se marier pour de l'argent … Ce qu'elle voulait au plus profond d'elle-même c'était aimer et être aimée… Peu importait le reste. Se répéta-t-elle en laissant les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

Dominic, à la barre, observa le tressautement de ses épaules avec un pincement au cœur. Finalement, il soupira et s'approcha d'elle.

- Pardonnez moi Marie… Je sais que vous n'êtes pas ainsi…

- Oh vous !! Laissez moi ! Cria la jeune fille entre deux sanglots.

Avec un soupir Dominic s'éloigna à regrets, ne pouvant abandonner la barre trop longtemps.

- Ça va être invivable après ça … Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Ce en quoi il avait raison.

Lorsque le lendemain, ils arrivèrent à l'embouchure du fleuve menant chez Tia Dalma, Marie n'avait toujours pas desserré les lèvres, se bornant à suivre ses indications. Dominic fit descendre une chaloupe et engagea le frêle esquif sur le fleuve. Une fois engagés au plus profond du bayou il plissa les yeux, cherchant à découvrir laquelle des maisons biscornues abritait la sorcière du bayou.

- Elles se ressemblent toutes… Murmura-t-il.

- Je croyais que vous saviez ce que vous faisiez . Lui jeta Marie avec rancœur.

- Là ! S'exclama Dominic en découvrant une demeure suspendue dans les arbres qui avait l'air encore plus sordide que les autres si c'était possible.

- Vous êtes sur ?

- Non je me fie à mon instinct … Lui jeta Dominic en manoeuvrant la chaloupe.

- Magnifique… Tenta Marie qui aurait préféré s'arracher un membre plutôt que de reconnaître que la présence de Dominic la rassurait.

Dominic lui jeta un regard noir et lui désigna l'échelle de bois qui menait à la demeure.

- Après vous …

Tremblant un peu, Marie commença à gravir les échelons, le cœur battant à tout rompre de sentir Dominic derrière elle, plus proche qu'il ne l'avait été durant les trois jours passés en mer. Dominic lui lança un regard et frappa timidement à la porte. Une voix chaude et sensuelle leur enjoignit d'entrer et Dominic poussa légèrement la porte.

*

Dès qu'ils découvrirent le décor qui encombrait la pièce et la femme qui l'occupait, Marie comme Dominic surent qu'ils étaient au bon endroit. La jeune fille frissonna devant les bocaux remplis d'objet d'apparence dégoûtante et se rapprocha instinctivement de son compagnon tandis que Tia Dalma les détaillait avec surprise .

- Etes vous Tia Dalma ? Demanda Dominic d'une voix un peu tremblante.

- C'est le nom que l'on me donne oui… Que me voulez vous ? Rétorqua Tia, le cœur s'affolant brusquement devant la ressemblance évidente entre la jeune fille et le capitaine qu'elle pleurait encore.

Dominic ne lui répondit pas et se tourna vers Marie.

- Vous voilà à bon port et intacte… A présent je vous laisse Marie, je dois moi aussi retrouver mes parents. Et je sais que ma présence à vos côtés est indésirable. Dit il en se dirigeant vers la porte qu'il venait de franchir.

Quelque chose dans son attitude fit frissonner Tia Dalma et elle se leva brusquement

- Attend ! Ton visage.. Je le connais… Quel est ton nom ? Votre nom à tout les deux …

Marie le cœur serré et brusquement paniquée à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec la sorcière saisit Dominic par le bras, le retenant, le regard suppliant. Le jeune homme soupira, se résignant à rester. Il darda ses prunelles sombres sur Tia et répondit d'un voix claire, essayant de cacher son sourire à la vue de l'éclair de reconnaissance qui avait illuminé les yeux de Marie lorsqu'il avait décidé de rester.

- Je m'appelle Sparrow … Dominic Sparrow et elle se nomme Marie.

- Le fils d' Elizabeth… Murmura Tia l'air catastrophé.

- En effet … Confirma Dominic. Mais ce qui m 'amène ici c'est Marie, elle veut en apprendre plus sur son père … C'est l'homme que vous avez mis à la barre du Hollandais Volant.

- La fille de Will… Frissonna Tia. Réunis par le destin … Comme vos parents l'ont été des années plus tôt …

- Que savez-vous sur mon père ? Pourquoi est il mort si brusquement ? S'exclama Marie qui retenait depuis trop longtemps ses questions.

- Quelqu'un a poignardé son cœur… Répondit tristement Tia en fixant Dominic. Le tuant en même temps que celle à qui il l'avait offert…

Dominic sentit un courant froid lui remonter le long de l'échine.

- Celle à qui il l'avait offert …

- Son seul et unique amour … La fiancée qui l'a abandonné et à qui il a fini par pardonner, lui offrant une chance de vivre la vie dont elle rêvait….

Marie tourna un regard affolé vers Dominic dont la tête se mit à bourdonner.

- Non … Recula-t-il.

- Je suis désolée Dominic… Certaines choses aussi douloureuses soient elles sont hélas inévitables. Déclara Tia d'un ton sentencieux, un pincement au cœur devant la peine qui déferlait sur le visage du fils de Jack.

Lentement Dominic se laissa tomber sur l'un des sièges encombrés.

- Je … je suis désolée Dominic.. Murmura Marie, en se mordant les lèvres.

Un long silence s'installa durant lequel Dominic sembla totalement ailleurs, le regard vague et sourd aux murmures de sympathie de Marie. Finalement Tia se pencha vers lui, une tasse fumante à la main.

- Contre la fatigue et le chagrin… Murmura-t-elle.

Dominic prit la tasse sans y penser, la retournant entre ses doigts sans pouvoir tout à fait croire que sa mère était morte…


	42. La tentative de Julia

_**Erf voilà donc la suite avec Jack, Kiara, Julia & Thomas … J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira lol . Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 40**

A la barre de son précieux Black Pearl, les mâchoires serrées, Jack consulta une nouvelle fois son compas. Ce dernier ne s'affolait plus. Il avait un cap. Celui du bayou où résidait Tia Dalma. La rencontre qu'il avait fait à Tortuga avait ranimé l'espoir en Jack, l'espoir de retrouver Elizabeth, de pouvoir lui dire qu'il lui pardonnait pour Will et pour Thomas. Qu'elle lui manquait plus qu'aucune autre femme lui avait jamais manqué. Que Anne, sa mère, n'était qu'un souvenir auquel il s'était accroché des années durant parce que c'était sa rencontre avec Anne qui avait guidé sa vie sur le chemin de la piraterie. Qu'il avait confondu l'amour avec le désir. Que Julia n'avait été que le résultat de cette confusion et de sa jalousie, de sa peur de la perdre comme il avait toujours perdus ceux qu'il aimait. Julia n'était rien. Et s'il avait une chance, même infime de retrouver Lizzie, il la saisirait. Parce qu'à présent il savait qu'il l'aimait elle, et seulement elle. Même s'il ne l'avait compris que trop tard…

Non loin de son père, Kiara observait l'horizon sans le voir, son regard éteint posé sur la mer calme qui s'étendait devant le Pearl. La jeune fille ne parlait plus beaucoup depuis leur visite à Tortuga, le cœur rongé par l'angoisse et la culpabilité d'avoir vu son souhait secret se réaliser, Kiara n'osait espérer que sa mère puisse lui être rendue. Chaque jour, elle se disait que si une seconde chance lui était accordée, elle tenterait de comprendre Elizabeth, elle cesserait d'en vouloir à sa mère d'être ce qu'elle était. Kiara jeta un petit regard en direction de son père et soupira lourdement en voyant son expression lointaine. Comme toujours Jack était ailleurs, le visage tendu, il regardait l'horizon avec une lueur d'espoir qu'elle ne s'autorisait pas à ressentir. La rencontre avec la vieille femme de Tortuga avait changé son père et Kiara ne doutait pas que ce dernier n'avait à présent plus qu'une seule idée en tête, retrouver celle qu'il avait trahie. Seulement la jeune fille n'était pas certaine que si (et rien que ce point lui paraissait déjà hautement improbable) ils retrouvaient Elizabeth cette dernière pardonnerait à Jack son aventure avec Julia. La jeune fille se crispa à la pensée de l'étrangère. Malgré sa promesse à son père, elle ne parvenait pas à ne pas haïr la jeune fille qui s'était glissée dans les vêtements et dans la vie de sa mère, causant indirectement mais sûrement la mort de cette dernière. Kiara sentit la colère familière gronder en elle et elle crispa ses doigts sur le bois noir du Pearl. Que ne donnerait elle à cet instant pour sentir sa lame s'enfoncer dans un corps flasque et suppliant (de préférence celui de Julia) au lieu de rester ici à attendre que le vent le lève enfin et les aide à rejoindre Elizabeth ou du moins le bayou de Tia Dalma. Une fois qu'ils auraient retrouvé sa mère, elle pourrait partir. Sa décision désormais affermie, Kiara avait décidé de quitter le cocon rassurant et familier du Black Pearl (quelle ironie de voir ainsi un navire pirate !) pour rejoindre les rangs de pirates plus sanguinaires que son père, des pirates qui lui feraient une place parmi eux sans la considérer comme une enfant. Peut être retournerait elle à Singapour … rejoindre les rangs des hommes de Sao Feng. A la pensée du pirate asiatique, la jeune fille s'empourpra au souvenir de la manière dont ce dernier l'avait traitée, au désir nullement dissimulé qu'il avait d'elle. Le seul parmi tout les hommes de son entourage à la voir comme une femme et non une petite fille malgré ce qu'il prétendait… La jeune fille grimaça à ce souvenir, à la fois troublée et inquiète , Sao Feng n'exigerait il pas sa virginité (ou du moins son corps) pour paiement de son enseignement ? Pour lui permettre de venir grossir les rangs de son armée ? Kiara soupira fébrilement songeant que le pirate en était fort capable et qu'elle-même n'était plus sure de lui opposer le refus qui avait été le sien durant sa captivité….

Kiara fut distraite de ses pensées par l'arrivée impromptue de Thomas qui lui dédia un sourire charmeur.

- A quoi penses tu jolie petite Kiara ? Plaisanta-t-il

- Rien qui te concerne Thomas Norrington. Cracha-t-elle, songeant à quel point l'amant que s'était choisi sa mère était plat et insignifiant, rien de commun avec un homme comme Sao Feng et …

- Tu es toute rouge et tes mains caressent le bastingage comme s'il s'agissait d'autre chose… Susurra Thomas avec un clin d'œil grivois.

Embarrassée, Kiara baissa les yeux sur ses mains et s'aperçut qu'effectivement elles ne cessaient de caresser de large en long le bois sombre du Pearl. La jeune fille rougit en imaginant confusément ce que le jeune intriguant devait penser d'elle.

- Tu sais … Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour t'apprendre… Je suis volontaire … Habituellement je ne m'intéresse pas aux gamines mais … nécessité fait loi. Murmura Thomas à son oreille;

Cette fois, Kiara rougit de colère en comprenant l'allusion, elle se retourna avec hargne et s'apprêta à lever la main pour le gifler. Thomas, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, bloqua son bras et lui sourit.

- Tu as de forts jolis yeux Kiara, moins que ceux de ta mère mais une fois que tu auras grandi tu seras tout à fait présentable, peut être même jolie… Seulement tu aurais besoin d'un homme pour t'apprendre … ce que sait faire une femme normale…

Kiara rougit de plus belle et tenta de le gifler de l'autre main que Thomas immobilisa avec la même dextérité.

- J'aime les femmes qui se débattent… elles sont plus ardentes une fois dans un lit. Expliqua-t-il

- Lâche moi Thomas !! Je préférerais mourir plutôt que de coucher avec toi !!

Thomas sourit à nouveau et la relâcha doucement.

- Tu dis ça pour l'instant … Mais vu ta … ta manière de caresser ce bois, tu y viendras … Parce que tu n'auras pas d'autres choix …

- Comment ma mère a pu se laisser aller à coucher avec quelqu'un dans ton genre ! Tu ne respectes rien…

- Je respectais ta mère. Déclara Thomas avec sérieux. C'était une femme courageuse et une amante expérimentée … Tout ce que tu n'es pas.

Cette fois c'en fut trop pour Kiara qui lui décocha un coup de genou violent dans l'entrejambe.

- Si je ne te tue pas c'est parce que tu aimais ma mère. Gronda-t-elle, en ajoutant pour elle-même : peut être plus que moi.

Plié en deux, Thomas ne répondit pas, laissant Kiara s'éloigner.

Au bout de longues minutes, Thomas se redressa légèrement, les parties douloureuses.

- Quelle sale gamine. Marmonna-t-il.

Le jeune homme jeta un petit coup d'œil en direction de Jack s'assurant que le pirate n'avait rien vu de la scène et reprit la place qu'occupait précédemment Kiara. Ce voyage était devenu un calvaire d'ennui… Jack Sparrow le détestait ouvertement (ce dont il ne pouvait le blâmer ) et Thomas sentait sans cesse les regards hostiles des plus vieux membres de l'équipage peser sur lui (ce dont-il se moquait éperdument) . En vérité, il en venait parfois à se demander ce qu'il faisait encore sur ce navire, attendu qu'Elizabeth était morte (et que de toute manière un fois consommée leur nuit, la jeune femme ne l'intéressait plus ) mais il restait malgré tout. Il y avait plusieurs raisons à cela… D'une part et avant toute chose, la curiosité. Il avait envie de savoir où les emmenait Jack Sparrow et les raisons pour lesquelles le pirate semblait persuadé de pouvoir ramener ou rejoindre Elizabeth. Ensuite, il y avait Kiara. La jeune fille était certes une enfant mais la mettre en colère était facile et amusant ( sauf lorsqu'elle utilisait ses genoux) . Thomas sourit avec indulgence en repensant à l'air outré de la jeune fille. Comme si cette dernière avec ses formes plates et ses robes roses qui tombaient sur elle comme des sacs pouvait avoir la moindre chance d'être séduisante. Le jeune homme s'offrit le luxe d'un rire moqueur avant de se reprendre. Après tout cela devait être difficile pour Kiara d'être si quelconque quand sa mère était si belle. Mais il fallait bien admettre que la jeune fille n'avait rien de joli ou de gracieux, peut être dans quelques années, lorsqu'elle ne serait plus une enfant …

Thomas chassa résolument Kiara de ses pensées et jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte hermétiquement close de la cabine qu'occupait Julia. Celle-ci lui plaisait. Avec sa poitrine généreuse et son regard couleur d'azur, la jeune fille était le genre de maîtresse qu'il aimait. De plus, il y avait fort à parier que Jack Sparrow avait par son enseignement, fait de la jeune fille une catin fort douée… Comme c'était le cas pour Elizabeth. Seulement, malgré tout ses efforts pour approcher Julia, cette dernière demeurait fermée à toutes ses tentatives, son regard triste rivé sur la silhouette de Jack Sparrow lorsque ce dernier était sur le pont (pour ainsi dire tout le temps) . Thomas coula un nouveau regard vers le pirate qu'il n'appréciait guère sans toutefois réussir à s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'admiration pour lui. D'une part en raison de la fascination qu'il semblait exercer sur les femmes qui avaient partagé sa couche et d'autre part parce que Jack Sparrow possédait le navire le plus fabuleux que Thomas ait jamais vu. Le jeune homme caressa pensivement le bastingage du Pearl, comme Kiara le faisait quelques minutes plus tôt mais animé de pensées bien différentes… Car le Pearl était la principale raison pour laquelle Thomas restait sur le navire… En effet, Jack était distrait, et Thomas en venait de plus en plus à songer à la réputation et à la fortune qui serait la sienne si, à la faveur de leur débarquement dans le bayou, il réussissait à s'emparer du précieux navire. Après tout il avait bien réussi à avoir Elizabeth… alors pourquoi pas le navire ? Sauf que ce dernier le lasserait beaucoup moins vite, il en était certain… De plus, il y avait certains hommes d'équipage dont la fidélité envers Jack était aussi vacillante que celle de ce dernier envers sa femme… Il serait donc facile de s'emparer du navire… Le tout était d'attendre le bon moment et Thomas ne doutait pas que ce dernier était proche. Jack, Kiara, Gibbs et quelques hommes iraient sans nul doute voir la fameuse sorcière… Il pourrait alors agir, gagnant ainsi le navire et la donzelle. Car une fois Jack sortit du tableau il ne faisait aucun doute aux yeux de Thomas que Julia lui tomberait dans les bras.

Comme si elle avait deviné ses pensées, cette dernière risqua un coup d'œil prudent hors de sa cabine avant de se glisser sur le pont, sa robe trop étroite éveillant les sens de Thomas qui détourna prestement le regard. Julia, les yeux d'un bleu délavé à force des larmes versées se tourna vers Jack, suivant amoureusement les contours de la silhouette du pirate. Sous le regard emplit de pitié de Gibbs, Julia lissa rapidement ses cheveux et avança en direction de son ancien amant.

- Jack … S'il te plait parle moi…

Sorti de ses pensées Jack grimaça à ce rappel permanent de sa faute qu'était devenue Julia.

- Que veux tu Julia ?

Le cœur de la jeune fille manqua un battement devant sa froideur mais elle se força à continuer.

- Ce que tu voudras Jack.. Si, si tu veux la rejoindre, la garder d'accord… Je, je t'attendrais, je te ferais ce que tu aimes.. Tout.

- Arrête ! S'énerva Jack en lui lançant un regard dégoûté. N'as-tu aucune fierté Julia ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte que ce que tu me proposes n'est ni plus ni moins que d'être ma catin ?

Julia baissa les yeux en sentant les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

- Oui . Je m'en rends compte. Mais je t'aime. Et je n'ai plus que toi. Alors si c'est le prix à payer pour te garder j'y suis prête.

Jack soupira lourdement , se sentant vaguement coupable et surtout plein de pitié envers Julia. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux et grimaça en constatant que ses hommes la dévisageaient ouvertement , sans la moindre considération pour son chagrin.

- Gibbs … Prend la barre une minute. Ordonna-t-il au second

- Si tu y tiens … Grommela Gibbs en lui lançant un regard portant un avertissement clair.

- J'y tiens. Répondit fermement Jack.

Sans attendre, il prit le bras de Julia, l'entraînant dans sa cabine.

*

Une fois à l'intérieur, Jack se tourna vers la jeune fille, l'air embarrassé.

- Julia. Je .. Je suis désolé. Mais .. Elizabeth est la femme que j'aime.

- Mais elle est MORTE ! Explosa Julia.

Jack lui lança un regard noir et la saisit par les poignets.

- Rien n'est perdu tant qu'on y croit encore ! Et j'y crois. Parce que je ne peux supporter que ma femme soit morte en pensant que je ne l'aimais plus. Alors arrête Julia, arrête de te faire du mal, arrête de croire que je pourrais tomber amoureux de toi parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai qu'un seul et unique amour. Et c'est Lizzie.

Julia leva vers Jack un regard embué et secoua la tête.

- Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, je … tu pourras m'appeler comme elle si tu veux … penser à elle… Je .. Ça peut marcher.

Effaré, Jack secoua la tête à son tour.

- Mais enfin Julia … Tu vaux mieux que ça ! Tu veux donc être la catin d'un pirate, celle que je prendrais en pensant à une autre !!!

Julia releva le visage, plongeant son regard dans celui de Jack et laissa retomber sa robe d'un geste preste, dévoilant son corps nu.

- Si c'est-ce que tu veux que je sois, oui.

Le pirate déglutit brutalement devant sa nudité, son regard s'attardant malgré lui sur sa poitrine généreuse et il s'empara d'un drap, cherchant à la couvrir.

- C'est la chose la plus stupide que tu aies jamais faite Julia…

- Rien n'est perdu tant qu'on y croit encore… Murmura Julia en repoussant la main qui tentait de la couvrir pour la poser sur sa poitrine. Je suis en vie Jack. Il ne bat que pour toi…

Troublé, Jack ferma les yeux, s'efforçant de repousser sa main de la peau chaude et tiède de Julia, se raccrochant au souvenir d'Elizabeth.

- Je suis à toi… Continua Julia qui sentit son trouble.

Le cœur cognant dans sa poitrine, Jack tenta de la repousser alors que son corps nu épousait trop bien le sien.

- Épouse, amante ou catin … Peu importe le nom que tu me donnes Jack. Je veux être avec toi…Souffla Julia.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

- Jack … Répondit Julia en glissant une main sur son entrejambe.

Ce fut le geste de trop, un geste qui, il le savait, il regretterait longtemps mais son désir contenu depuis trop longtemps réclamait un assouvissement que Julia était disposée à lui donner.

Avec un soupir rauque, emplit de rage et de frustration Jack la saisit brusquement et la plaqua contre le mur. D'un geste empressé, il défit son pantalon et s'enfonça en elle, la prenant sans autres préliminaires. Surprise, Julia poussa un couinement de douleur et Jack lui lança un regard mauvais.

- C'est ça que tu veux ? Ragea-t-il en allant et venant en elle avec brutalité.

Julia gémit et approcha ses lèvres des siennes pour un baiser mais la main de Jack se posa sur son cou, la forçant à reculer.

- Je n'embrasse pas les catins Julia. Je garde ça pour ma femme !!!

La jeune femme poussa un cri alors qu'il se lâchait en elle et Jack s'écarta rapidement, remontant son pantalon.

- C'est ça que tu veux Julia ? Tu es sure ? Ou alors tu ne sais pas !!!

- Je …

- C'est fini Julia ! Cria Jack qui s'en voulait déjà de la manière dont les choses avaient tournées. Lorsque nous serons au bayou, lorsque nous repartirons chercher Lizzie tu resteras là bas.

Tremblante, Julia ramassa sa robe et lança un long regard triste à Jack. Elle avait voulu, elle avait espéré ce qui venait de se passer mais pas comme ça… Pas aussi froidement, pas sans amour. Jack s'adoucit légèrement et lui ouvrit la porte.

- C'était la dernière fois Julia … Je suis désolé que les choses aient tournées comme ça mais je voulais que tu comprennes…

- Je … ce n'est pas la peine …d'être désolé. Murmura Julia, le cœur brisé.

Sans attendre la réponse de Jack, la jeune fille courut se réfugier dans sa cabine sous l'œil rond de Gibbs.

Jack s'approcha de la barre

- C'est bon Gibbs tu peux y aller…

- Jack … tu l'as pas … enfin pas encore…

- C'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle comprenne … qu'elle n'aura jamais ce qui appartient à Lizzie. Répondit Jack en baissant les yeux. A la prochaine escale , elle partira. En attendant … ne dis rien à Kiara… ni à Lizzie quand nous l'aurons retrouvée…

- Bien sur Jack … Répondit Gibbs brutalement et étrangement pressé d'arriver au bayou …

*

Le vœu de Gibbs fut exaucé quelques heures plus tard. Jack ayant chassé l'incident de sa cabine de son esprit (après tout il aurait fait de même avec n'importe quelle catin et Julia avait besoin de réaliser qu'il n'était pas un homme pour elle… Même si cela signifiait se conduire aussi … méchamment ) rassembla l'équipage sur le pont.

- Nous sommes arrivés ! Gibbs tu fais descendre les chaloupes. Kiara, Julia vous venez avec moi. Gibbs aussi. Les autres, vous prenez l'autre. Seuls quelques hommes restent à bord.

Thomas, accoudé au bastingage ne bougea pas d'un muscle, dissimulant l'excitation qui l'envahissait. C'était sa chance … Dans quelques heures, il aurait le Pearl… La main de Jack se posant sur son épaule le sortit de son exaltation.

- Tu viens avec nous Norrington.

- Quoi ! Mais … Vous me détestez !

- Tu as tendance à convoiter ce qui m'appartient à en t'en emparer … Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu en fasses une habitude. Lui souffla Jack d'un ton dur.

Thomas rougit brutalement, furieux après lui-même d'avoir été si facilement percé à jour

- Et si je refuse ?

- L'occasion rêvée de te tuer … Répondit Jack d'un si bas que seul Thomas put l'entendre.

- D'accord … Après tout moi aussi je veux retrouver Elizabeth. Nargua-t-il le pirate, tirant une satisfaction mauvaise de cette petite vengeance.

**Jack ne répondit pas et quelques instants plus tard les chaloupes s'engageaient sur le fleuve avec à leur bord, Jack, Kiara, Julia et Thomas…. **


	43. Des cartes et un nouveau capitaine

_**Bien … voici la suite qui m'a demandée beaucoup de travail . Ce chapitre est clairement vaudevillesque donc si vous n'aimez pas ce genre, vous n'aimerez pas ce chapitre … Mais avec sept personnages principaux (huit avec Tezca ) il y avait peu d'autres choix. Cependant c'était nécessaire à la progression de l'histoire.. Pour ma part je me suis bien amusée en l'écrivant lol .**_

_**Bonne lecture & Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 41**

Relégué dans un coin de la chaloupe qu'occupaient Jack, Kiara et Julia, Thomas posa un regard curieux sur ce qui l'entourait. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des heures qu'ils naviguaient sur le fleuve assombri par la forêt dense qui l'enserrait, masquant le soleil à leurs regards. Le jeune homme sentit un vague malaise l'envahir en discernant ça et là des visages sombres, couverts de peintures étranges et dont les yeux des propriétaires ne les quittaient pas. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Selon lui, les hommes et les femmes qui vivaient ici étaient certainement des esclaves en fuite. Thomas avait entendu de nombreuses histoires sur ces endroits reculés où la loi de son père et la civilisation n'avaient aucune prise. Des lieux où vivaient des gens qui étaient à peine plus que des bêtes, rendus fous par la privation de la liberté et par les massacres, qui , il le savait, précédaient tout les chargements d'esclaves. Thomas posa lentement la main sur la crosse de son pistolet, surveillant du regard les anciens esclaves, priant pour qu'aucun d'eux ne choisisse ce moment pour chercher une juste vengeance auprès de ceux qui appartenaient à la race de leurs exploiteurs.

A la proue de la chaloupe, fièrement dressé et le visage apaisé, Jack Sparrow se retourna brutalement vers lui, un éclat méprisant dans le regard lorsqu'il vit la main de Thomas crispée sur son pistolet.

- Lâche ça et rame Norrington. Ces hommes et ces femmes ne nous feront rien.

Thomas rougit brièvement, agacé par le ton de commandement qu'avait employé le pirate et qui ressemblait fort désagréablement à celui dont son père usait avec lui.

- Qu'en savez-vous ? Répliqua-t-il avec hargne.

Avec un sourire ironique, Jack lui désigna du menton deux hommes un peu plus hardis que les autres qui, de l'eau à mi cuisse, progressaient vers eux. A la grande surprise de Thomas, ces derniers parurent reconnaître Jack et lui adressèrent un signe de tête déférent auquel le pirate répondit d'un geste ample.

- Satisfait ? Ironisa Jack à nouveau en fixant Thomas.

Marmonnant des imprécations le jeune homme finit par obéir et délaissa son pistolet pour les rames qui pendaient à ses côtés. Le regard sombre, Thomas jeta un coup d'œil hostile en direction de Jack qui, déjà ne lui accordait plus la moindre attention. Il en avait assez. Une fois qu'il saurait ce qui les attendait dans cet endroit étrange, il reprendrait sa route. Il n'avait rien à espérer en restant près du pirate qui le détestait et de plus Julia ne serait pas non plus du voyage de retour. Cela lui donnait une chance de séduire la jeune fille… Une fois que ce serait fait, il aurait tout le loisir d'élaborer un plan et de s'emparer du Black Pearl. Un sourire éclaira brièvement les traits de Thomas alors qu'il se représentait parfaitement le visage de Jack Sparrow une fois qu'il lui aurait pris son Black Pearl, se retrouvant à la tête du navire le plus rapide des Caraïbes… Même son père ne pourrait plus l'atteindre après ça !

Aux côtés de son père, Kiara ouvrit des yeux émerveillés en découvrant le paysage inconnu qui s'ouvrait à elle. La chaleur dense de la forêt sur le fleuve ne l'incommodait pas au contraire de ses autres compagnons et la jeune fille songea avec nostalgie que cette dernière ressemblait un peu à celle que dégageaient les bains de vapeur qui baignaient constamment le repère de Feng. A cette nouvelle pensée incongrue, la jeune fille baissa brutalement la tête, forçant son esprit à se tourner vers d'autres souvenirs. Elle était ici pour sa mère. Rien d'autre n'était plus important actuellement. Le reste, elle y songerait plus tard.

Derrière Kiara, le visage fermé et les yeux remplis de larmes mal contenues, Julia renifla. Chaque coup de rame était pour elle un déchirement, un signal qui lui annonçait que bientôt, Jack serait loin d'elle, l'abandonnant dans cet endroit qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à celui où elle avait mystérieusement atterri après son séjour sur le navire du monstre qui l'avait repêchée. A cette pensée un frisson de terreur et de dégoût traversa Julia et son cœur s'affola en songeant que peut être, Jack allait la remettre à cet homme poulpe qui l'avait tellement terrifiée. Les doigts crispés sur l'ourlet de sa robe; Julia jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours, se promettant d'en finir avec elle-même si cela s'avérait être le cas. Du moins si elle en avait le courage. Julia trembla à nouveau en pensant qu'elle redoutait la mort plus que tout. A tout prendre, peut être préférait elle retomber dans les tentacules de Will Turner à la vérité sur ses actes et sur elle-même … Et dans l'au delà il lui faudrait affronter le regard de ses parents, de Matthew. Pire, il lui faudrait affronter Lisa de nouveau. Mais ce serait le cas aussi si elle retombait dans les pattes de Turner.. Terrifiée par ce constat, Julia poussa un gémissement étranglé et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, cachant sa tête entre ses genoux comme elle l'avait fait lorsque, après avoir tué sa sœur, les rebelles l'avaient cherchée en Inde.

Finalement au détour d'un des nombreux coudes formés par le fleuve, les occupants de la chaloupe aperçurent une cabane illuminée, reposant sur des piloris avec en contrebas une barque qui se balançait mollement. Jack fronça les sourcils en la voyant.

- On dirait que Tia a de la visite. Grogna-t-il d'un air mécontent.

Sans attendre, il se tourna vers ses compagnons.

- Je passe le premier, Kiara derrière moi puis Julia, Norrington et pour finir Gibbs qui couvre nos arrières.

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel en comprenant la manœuvre de Jack et lui dédia un regard insolent. Sans se donner la peine de répondre à la provocation, Jack se leva, s'engageant sur l'échelle menant à la cabane de Tia.

- Une fois là bas laissez moi parler. Ordonna-t-il.

*

Tia releva à peine la tête en entendant le bruit des bottes gravissant l'échelle. La sorcière poussa un long soupir résigné; elle n'avait pas besoin des augures pour reconnaître le pas de celui qui venait aujourd'hui solliciter son aide. Jack Sparrow. Dans quelques minutes il lui faudrait faire un choix. Dire à Jack comment sauver Elizabeth et le condamner à la souffrance que sans nul doute Tezcatlipoca lui réservait mais sauver par la même occasion Will ou alors ne rien dire et vivre avec leur damnation sur la conscience. Tia poussa un profond soupir et se retourna vers Dominic, qui la tête entre les mains, n'avait pas bougé depuis des heures… Comme si elle avait le choix, se dit elle avec amertume.

Le jeune Dominic réagit à peine lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, livrant le passage à Jack. Tia sentit son cœur se serrer en discernant le chagrin habilement masqué mais profond du pirate. Derrière lui venait une jeune fille qui ressemblait trop à Elizabeth pour qu'elle puisse avoir le moindre doute sur son identité. Kiara.

Tandis que Jack sur le seuil accrochait le regard de Tia, sa fille examina rapidement la pièce, un bref sourire illuminant ses traits alors qu'elle se ruait vers son frère, bousculant son père au passage.

- Dominic ! S'exclama-t-elle en le serrant farouchement dans ses bras.

Hébété, Dominic répondit machinalement à son étreinte tandis que la voix ironique de Tezcatlipoca s'élevait dans l'esprit de Tia Dalma.

- _L'heure de ton libre arbitre est venue cette fois… Tia Dalma. Tu peux encore changer d'avis, lire leur destin et leur épargner si tu crois que c'est mieux pour eux…_

La sorcière passa une main inhabituellement tremblante sur son front et jeta un regard vers les pinces qui lui servaient à la divination avant de se détourner.

Dominic, tremblant, s'écarta lentement de Kiara et caressa négligemment les cheveux de sa sœur dans un geste enfantin et rassurant avant de poser un regard indécis sur la haute silhouette de son père. La tête basse, Jack s'approcha de son fils, le serrant maladroitement dans ses bras.

- Alors c'est vrai… Souffla Dominic d'un ton douloureux.

- Dominic… Répondit Jack d'un ton où pour la première fois perçait son impuissance et sa détresse.

Un cri de pure terreur interrompit leur retrouvailles alors que Julia reconnaissait Tia.

- Non !! Hurla la jeune fille. Non !! Pas ça !

Tia se retourna vers elle, son cœur ratant un battement en reconnaissant le jeune captive du Hollandais Volant qu'Amalia avait emmenée quelques semaines plus tôt. Que faisait elle donc ici ?

- _Encore une chose que tu aurais pu savoir … Si seulement tu avais lu les arcanes du destin. _Souffla Tezcatlipoca_. _

- Tu es en sécurité Julia. S'empressa de dire Tia d'un ton apaisant.

A ces mots, Jack se retourna vivement vers la sorcière.

- Comment la connais tu ?

- Je l'ai recueillie après son passage sur le Hollandais Volant. Jeta Tia d'un ton triste.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Dominic au même instant.

- La maîtresse de notre père. Répondit vivement Kiara d'un ton méprisant.

- La quoi ???? S'étouffa presque Dominic en se tournant vers Jack qui lui lança un regard affolé.

- Dominic … Commença Jack.

- Espèce de salaud ! Maman est morte et toi .. Tu, tu … S'exclama Dominic bouleversé avant de mettre son poing dans la figure de son père qui encaissa sans broncher.

Sur le seuil, Thomas ne put réprimer un sourire ironique.

- Quelle belle réunion de famille …

Jack se frotta la visage et posa un regard froid sur son fils.

- Tu te sens mieux ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Dominic détourna le regard et fixa Thomas.

- Et ça ? C'est quoi ?

- Alors lui…. Commença Kiara.

- Ça va comme ça Kiara. La coupa sèchement Jack tandis que Thomas faisait un grand sourire insolent à Dominic.

Tia ébahie, les fixa un par un sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

_- Tu aurais pu tout savoir … Se moqua Tezcatlipoca. _

Avant que quiconque ait eu le temps de parler, une forme féminine émergea de la pièce adjacente et tous se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue. Marie posa ses yeux clairs emplis de sommeil sur l'assemblée, notant d'un coup d'œil la ressemblance entre l'homme le plus âgé et Dominic tandis que son cœur se pinçait désagréablement en apercevant la jeune fille pendue au bras de protecteur.

Jack plissa les yeux en la voyant, l'air embêté.

- Je suppose que c'est ta serveuse. Lança-t-il à son fils avant de reposer son regard vers Marie. Ton visage me dit quelque chose petite … Nous sommes nous déjà rencontrés ?

Marie secoua la tête en signe d'ignorance et Dominic délaissa sa sœur pour tourner un regard chaleureux vers Marie.

- C'est Marie. La fille de Will Turner… Je suppose que ce nom te dit quelque chose papa… Cracha-t-il.

- Bugger … Murmura Jack.

- Will Turner ? Demanda Kiara. Le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant ? Il a une fille ?

- Oui. Répondit Dominic d'un air sombre en posant un regard hostile sur son père. Le moment est venu de dire la vérité tu ne crois pas ?

Thomas avança d'un pas, ses yeux noirs évaluant la nouvelle venue.

- De plus en plus intéressant.. Souffla-t-il en lui tendant la main sans plus de façons. Thomas Norrington. Se présenta-t-il.

- Le .. Le fils du Gouverneur de Port Royal ? Demanda Marie en rougissant , n'osant serrer la main tendue.

- Lui-même , trésor. Répondit Thomas avec un regard pétillant.

Dominic lança un regard hostile au nouveau venu et se plaça instinctivement entre Thomas et Marie.

Ce fut ce moment que Tia choisit pour commencer à parler.

- Asseyez vous … Je crois que la nuit va être longue… Déclara-t-elle en se tournant vers la casserole qui chauffait sur le feu.

Kiara lui lança un regard intrigué tout en se rapprochant de son frère.

- L'amant de maman… Murmura-t-elle. Enfin après qu'elle ait trouvé notre père au lit avec cette .. Cette putain. Ajouta-t-elle en désignant Julia, qui terrifiée se laissa tomber sur le premier siège venu, l'air résigné.

Dominic lui lança un regard choqué tout en s'asseyant, trop estomaqué pour prêter attention au langage peu élégant de sa jeune sœur. Marie quand elle respira avec soulagement en comprenant que la jeune fille qui semblait si proche de Dominic n'était pas une de ses conquêtes mais la petite sœur dont il lui avait souvent parlé.

- Un peu de rhum serait le bienvenu Madame. Déclara brutalement Gibbs dont la tête tournait devant cette étrange réunion familiale.

Tia soupira et les servit un par un avant de regarder Jack.

- Que puis je faire pour toi Jack Sparrow ? Demanda-t-elle pour la forme.

Jack lui renvoya un long regard mais Dominic lui coupa la parole.

- Une minute ! J'aimerais que notre père nous explique tout ceci… Et pourquoi n'avons-nous jamais entendu parler de Will Turner alors que ce dernier a été jusqu'à offrir son cœur à maman pour qu'elle vive ?

- Oh ! S'exclamèrent Kiara et Julia d'une même voix.

- Je n'aurais raté ça pour rien au monde… Ironisa Thomas qui commençait à trouver la situation plus qu'amusante.

Tia jeta un long regard au jeune homme, leurs yeux se nouant brutalement.

- Toi … Souffla-t-elle alors qu'une impression indéfinissable l'envahissait à la vue du jeune homme.

Jack leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers son fils.

- Will Turner était le premier, non… second fiancé de ta mère. Elle l'a quitté pour moi, il s'est arraché le cœur et est devenu le capitaine du Hollandais Volant.

- Second fiancé ? S'écria Kiara

- Mon père était le numéro un. Intervint obligeamment Thomas , rompant le son échange de regard avec Tia,

En l'entendant, Jack lui lança un long regard hostile auquel Thomas se contenta de répondre par un large sourire moqueur.

- Et comment son cœur est il arrivé dans la .. La poitrine de notre mère !!! S'exclama Dominic revenant à sa préoccupation première.

- Beckett l'a blessée… Will lui a rendu la vie. Se borna à répondre Jack qui ne souhaitait pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

- Alors mon père était quelqu'un de bien finalement ..Murmura Marie d'une voix remplie d'espoir.

- Beckett ???? S'écria Kiara. Mais c'est lui qui a tué maman !

- De mieux en mieux … Commenta Thomas.

Julia lança un regard horrifié à Marie.

- Vous.. Vous êtes la fille de ce monstre !! Comprit elle soudain.

Un voile de chagrin passa sur le visage de Marie qui détourna le regard.

- Et toi vous vous couchez avec mon père !! S'insurgea Dominic prenant automatiquement la défense de Marie.

- Techniquement… Commença Jack en levant la main pour corriger l'erreur de son fils.

Tia gémit brutalement attirant leurs regards vers elle tandis que comme une vague douloureuse la voix de Tezcatlipoca enflait dans son esprit

- _Maintenant Tia Dalma … Maintenant obéit moi et dis leur… _

- Tia ? Demanda Jack trop heureux de cette interruption pour ne pas la saisir.

- Comment sauver maman ? S 'écria Kiara, posant enfin la question que son père n'osait formuler.

- La sauver ? Bredouilla Dominic tandis que Thomas secouait la tête d'un air las.

Jack regarda la sorcière brusquement fatigué du masque qu'il avait de nouveau revêtu à la mort de Lizzie et qui lui servait à dissimuler ses sentiments

- Tia … où est Lizzie ? Où est ma femme … Demanda t'il finalement d'une voix brisée qui fit baisser les yeux de Julia. Je … j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs… et je … s'il y a la moindre chance que … Commença-t-il tandis que le regard que Dominic posait sur lui s'adoucissait devant sa peine visible.

Tia inspira profondément. Le moment était venu. Ce qu'elle dirait ensuite scellerait leurs destins à tous, vivants et morts.

- Elizabeth… et Will sont tout deux au Purgatoire du Hollandais Volant.

- Non !! Cria Jack d'un ton déchiré. Pas ça … Pourquoi ???

- Parce qu'ils sont morts alors qu'aucun capitaine n'avait pris la suite. Répondit Tia d'un ton navré.

- Alors … il suffirait que le Hollandais Volant retrouve un capitaine pour les libérer ? Demanda Jack d'un ton pénétrant.

- Pas seulement Jack… Le Purgatoire n'appartient plus à ce monde … Il est coincé dans les méandres du temps… Même le nouveau Capitaine du Hollandais Volant ne pourrait l'atteindre sans les cartes le guidant dans l'autre monde.

- Que faut il exactement faire pour sauver ma mère … et le père de Marie ? Demanda Dominic en glissant un regard vers la jeune fille.

Tia se tourna vers lui et prit la parole d'une voix sinistre.

- Ce qu'il faut faire pour offrir le repos aux âmes tourmentées et prises au piège … C'est qu'un Capitaine prenne la barre du Hollandais Volant et leur offre leur liberté, guidant leurs tourmenteurs qui seuls peuvent leur offrir leur mort … ou leur vie.

Jack grimaça à ces propos sibyllins et regarda la sorcière.

- Tu as parlé de cartes … Où sont-elles ?

- Je l'ignore … Murmura Tia en secouant la tête.

- _Les augures te le diront_. Intervint Tezcatlipoca. _Mais avant cela … Mon navire réclame un capitaine… _

Tia soupira lourdement en comprenant le plan du dieu. C'était toujours le même acharnement, toujours la même cruauté.

- Le Hollandais Volant a besoin d'un Capitaine… Sans cela pas de cartes, pas de libération. Murmura-t-elle à regrets. Le navire a besoin d'un cœur offert en échange de l'immortalité… Un cœur brisé sans espoir…

A ces mots, tous se retournèrent vers Thomas qui haussa le sourcils.

- Pourquoi me regardez vous ?

- Je vois … Déclara Jack en lui lançant un regard méprisant, la réaction du jeune homme confirmant ce qu'il avait toujours soupçonné.

- Tu serais immortel… Souffla Tia. Sans crainte, sans souffrance….

- Immortel… Répéta Julia d'une voix à peine audible. Libérée des peines et des remords… Dit elle en fixant intensément Jack.

Un long silence plana sur l'assemblée tandis que tous s'entreregardaient ne comprenant que trop bien que l'un d'entre eux devrait assumer la tâche maudite de Capitaine du navire des morts.…

Au bout d'un moment,Dominic se leva brutalement et posa un regard froid sur Jack avant de se tourner vers Marie.

- Puisque personne …

- Non !! Intervint Jack d'un ton déchirant.

- Je vais le faire. Déclara brusquement Julia à la grande surprise de tous .

- Quoi ? Glapit Jack.

- Je vais … prendre le commandement de ce navire Jack. Répondit Julia en le fixant intensément. Je … j'ai tout perdu… Je n'ai plus rien à regretter .. Et peut être que comme ça .. Tu , tu m'aimeras un peu… Souffla-t-elle d'un ton triste.

Thomas baissa brièvement les yeux, songeant que cette fille était décidemment stupide.

- Julia … Tu ne te rends pas compte.. Commença Jack.

- Si. Au contraire. Répondit Julia en tremblant avant de se tourner vers Tia. Est-ce possible ?

- _Oui _. Souffla la voix presque extatique de Tezcatlipoca dans l'esprit de Tia.

- Oui… Déclara la sorcière avec une pointe de regrets dans la voix. Oui ça l'est. Et je .. J'accepte ton sacrifice…

- Julia … Murmura Jack d'un ton rempli de remords.

- Bien .. Elle se sacrifie et nous on trouve les cartes pour sauver maman. S'exclama Kiara d'un ton énergique, ravie de se débarrasser de la rivale de sa mère. Où sont-elles ?

Tia baissa la tête et lança les pinces de crabes à regrets, ne comprenant plus rien aux signes du destin ni aux raisons que Tezcatlipoca pouvait avoir de mettre une gamine peureuse à la barre de son Hollandais Volant. Sans doute encore une vengeance perverse, songea-t-elle tristement. Jack se pencha au dessus d'elle d'un geste impatient avant de se décomposer.

- Singapour … Murmura-t-il. Cela ne peut signifier qu'une seule chose …

- C'est Sao Feng qui a les cartes… Compléta Kiara d'une voix altérée alors que son coeur faisait un bond dans sa poitrine.

- Alors qu'attendons nous pour les lui réclamer ! S'exclama Dominic avec fougue en se levant.

- Une fois que vous aurez les cartes … Vous reviendrez ici… Murmura Tia. Et Julia.. Vous guidera. Tel est son engagement.

Thomas, toute son énergie retrouvée, se leva à son tour.

- Alors en route ! Allons sauver Elizabeth ! S'exclama-t-il avec panache. Et le père de Mademoiselle… Murmura-t-il en glissant un regard vers Marie qui rougit brutalement.

Kiara lança un regard étonné au jeune homme oubliant quelques instants son trouble à l'idée de revoir son ravisseur.

- Vous voulez nous accompagner ? Après votre réaction je ne l'aurais pas cru…

- Je n'ai présentement rien de plus intéressant à faire … Répondit Thomas avec un large sourire. Et si Sao Feng est à la hauteur de sa réputation… Vous aurez besoin de toute l'aide que vous pourrez trouver. Compléta-t-il en se tournant vers Jack.

Le pirate le regarda avec agacement. Il n'aimait pas Thomas mais il devait admettre que le jeune homme marquait un point .. Avec regret il hocha la tête.

- D'accord Norrington… Tu viens avec nous mais au moindre signe de mutinerie .. À la moindre discussion .. Je n'hésiterais pas.

- Compris Capitaine. Répondit Thomas avec une pointe d'insolence.

Jack se tourna ensuite vers Julia, son regard s'adoucissant.

- Je .. Je ne sais pas comment te remercier Julia…

- Tu n'as pas à le faire Jack… Pas après m'avoir brisé le cœur… Répondit la jeune fille d'une voix tremblante.

Ému, Jack leva brièvement la main avant de suspendre son geste.

- Nous serons de retour au plus vite. Se contenta-t-il d'affirmer en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Je vous attendrais Jack. Confirma Tia tandis que Dominic et Kiara emboîtaient le pas à leur père et que Thomas s'inclinait en direction de Marie avec un sourire, la laissant le précéder.

Fermant la marche, le jeune homme laissa son regard évaluer la jeune fille. Finalement … Ce voyage présentait encore des attraits… Songea-t-il avec un sourire tandis que Tia, la main sur l'épaule d'une Julia tremblante les regardait s'éloigner.


	44. Expiation & Pardon

_**Bien … une fois n'est pas coutume, et plus rapidement que d'ordinaire (rendons grâce à Sainte RTT) voici la suite de votre fic (oui c'est la votre, elle n'existe que parce que des lecteurs la lisent … au passage donc merci à tout les lecteurs , en particulier à Julie et Kira pour leurs reviews étoffées !) Donc… Chapitre assez difficile à écrire pour être honnête, j'espère que j'aurais rendu compréhensible l'évolution des sentiments des personnages . Si ça n'était pas le cas … dites le ! Donc bah on sort du vaudeville…. Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 42**

Elizabeth Swann - Sparrow ouvrit lentement les yeux et porta une main anxieuse à sa poitrine. La douleur était encore vive mais son oppression ne provenait pas de son cœur mais de son torse tout entier. La pirate baissa les yeux et poussa un cri de surprise en découvrant ses vêtements. La robe qu'elle portait ressemblait en tout points à celles qu'elle mettait lorsqu'elle était encore une jeune fille innocente vivant à Port Royal. D'une couleur rose un peu fanée, la robe surchargée de dentelles et d'autres froufrous s'épanouissait comme une élégante corolle autour d'elle, alourdissant sa silhouette plus habituée aux pantalons qu'aux tenues de gala. Elizabeth contempla avec stupidité son jupon, posant sa main sur le tissu comme pour s'assurer qu'il était bien là avant de remonter sa main vers son ventre. Elle grimaça ouvertement en sentant la raideur du corset sous l'étoffe. Enfin du moins cela expliquait ses difficultés à respirer. Elizabeth se leva avec prudence, tâtonnant pour trouver un point d'appui, et plissa les yeux, cherchant à discerner ce qui l'entourait.

La première pensée qui lui vint fut qu'elle n'aimait pas cet endroit. Tout y était sombre, seulement éclairé par une faible lumière dont elle ignorait la provenance mais qui ne l'autorisait pas à voir au delà de deux pas. Elle chercha instinctivement la poignée de son épée avant de laisser retomber sa main. Bien sur … Sa robe de demoiselle ne prenait pas en compte le fait de porter une arme… Se forçant au calme, Elizabeth avança de quelques pas avant pousser un cri d'effroi en apercevant des barreaux dorés devant elle. Paniquée, elle recula rapidement, ne se préoccupant plus cette fois d'éviter une chute et son dos rentra violemment en contact avec une surface dure. Se retournant vivement, Elizabeth poussa un cri de rage en découvrant les mêmes barreaux d'or fin que ceux qu'elle avait découverts quelques instants plus tôt . Affolée, elle laissa sa main courir le long des grilles tandis qu'elle faisait le tour de l'endroit, le cœur serré en comprenant qu'il n'y avait pas de porte.

Elle était enfermée dans une cage dorée.

Passés les premiers temps d'une peur qui flirta avec la panique, Elizabeth se força au calme. Il y avait forcement une échappatoire, il y en avait toujours une … Déjà comment était elle arrivée ici ? La pirate se laissa tomber sur le sol froid, s'efforçant de rassembler ses idées et poussa un gémissement étranglé tandis que ses souvenirs les plus récents remontaient à sa mémoire. Il y avait Jack. Et cette fille… Julia. Jack qui disait qu'il avait été amoureux de sa mère… Que c'était ça qui l'avait poussé à la tromper elle… puis l'atroce instant où elle avait réalisé que l'amour envolé dont parlait Jack était sa mère, comprenant ainsi que si Jack s'était tourné vers elle c'était pour les mêmes raisons que celles qui l'avaient poussé vers Julia. Son désir de retrouver Anne. Elizabeth essuya d'un geste résolu et rageur les larmes amères qui roulaient sur ses joues, cherchant à se rappeler de la suite. Kiara… Kiara avait crié. Et Jack s'était jeté sur Julia. Une détonation. La sensation d'une brûlure atroce dans sa poitrine. Une caresse tendre sur son visage, les larmes de Kiara tombant sur sa peau. Puis… Plus rien. Le néant.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille ici, vêtue comme une lady et enfermée dans une cage dorée… Elizabeth sentit une vague d'angoisse monter en elle et porta vivement la main à sa bouche se retenant de crier.

- Où suis-je donc … Murmura-t-elle à la place.

*

A l'autre bout de la minuscule île qui formait le Purgatoire, Will Turner ouvrit également les yeux. Sa première sensation lui arracha un cri de surprise. De la souffrance… Pas une souffrance physique non, mais une douleur plus profonde, humaine … Une chose qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis des années…

Sur ses gardes, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire, à peine étonné de ne pas retrouver le décor de Tortuga. Will ramassa son épée par automatisme et ce faisant il aperçut la peau claire de sa main, la peau qui était la sienne avant qu'il ne devienne un monstre recouvert de coquillages. Incrédule, le jeune homme leva sa main et la posa sur son propre visage avec hésitations avant de sourire en ne rencontrant qu'une peau mal rasée là où la veille encore s'agitaient des tentacules. Il ne savait pas encore comment, ni pourquoi mais la malédiction semblait levée… Les tentacules et autres coquillages avaient disparus tout comme sa rage et son besoin de détruire … Will se sourit à lui-même avant de se mettre en route, laissant avec délices le sable chaud s'enfoncer sous ses pieds nus tandis que dans sa poitrine il sentait son cœur battre pour la première fois depuis des années. Il ne savait pas où il était, pas plus qu'il ne comprenait comment il était arrivé dans un endroit pareil mais Will sentit un espoir fou l'envahir en songeant que, peut être, le destin avait eu pitié de lui….

Will marcha longtemps du moins c'est-ce qui lui sembla, l'esprit occupé par ses souvenirs le plus récents. Tortuga. Son corps pesant lourdement sur celui d'une prostituée fardée dont il ignorait le nom. Puis le cri d'une jeune fille.

- Marie. Murmura-t-il soudainement en se souvenant de ce que la prostituée avait gémi.

La jeune fille était sa fille et Will ferma douloureusement les yeux en revoyant l'expression d'horreur qui avait été la sienne en apprenant qu'il était son père. Comment aurait il pu en être autrement ? Se demanda-t-il, anéanti par le souvenir des souffrances qu'il avait causées.

Soudain, il s'immobilisa en arrivant à la lisière de ténèbres aussi sombres qu'inattendus. Will regarda prudemment autour de lui et sa bouche forma un o de surprise en découvrant que l'île sur laquelle il se trouvait était entourée de parois translucides derrière lesquelles s'étendaient les bas fonds marins qu'il avait appris à connaître durant ses longues années à la barre du Hollandais Volant. Sentant avec terreur et surprise son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, Will posa sa main contre la paroi et frissonna en comprenant enfin où il se trouvait . Le Purgatoire. _SON _Purgatoire, l'endroit où il avait enfermé des âmes et qui paraissait désormais être sa prison.

Will sentit une bile amère remonter le long de sa gorge et se retourna vers les ténèbres. _Ses_ ténèbres. La part d'ombre en lui qui était tout ses actes, toutes ses ignominies qu'il ne pouvait évoqués sans une intense envie de vomir. Avec un soupir résigné, Will s'enfonça dans les ténèbres, décidé à affronter ses démons … même si, il le savait pour l'avoir souvent observé, il avait toutes les chances de devenir fou à l'issue de cette épreuve.

*

Les sens en éveil, Elizabeth se leva à la hâte, gênée par ses longues jupes en reconnaissant le crissement d'un pas. Ainsi donc, elle n'était pas seule ici… Peut être allait elle enfin comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là … Elle se rua sur les barreaux de sa cage dorée, espérant follement que celui qui venait ainsi vers elle n'était autre que Jack.

- Jack ! Appela-t-elle en tremblant, ne sachant si elle devait encore espérer revoir le mari qui l'avait tellement bafouée.

A quelques mètres d'elle, les pas s'arrêtèrent et un soupir profond brisa le silence. Elizabeth se mit à trembler, redoutant soudainement, ce qui dans le noir s'approchait d'elle, ses vieilles peurs enfantines prenant brusquement le dessus sur sa raison. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, elle entendit les pas reprendre, les ténèbres semblant s'éclaircir à l'horizon à mesure que la chose se rapprochait.

Will poussa un soupir résigné en s'arrêtant devant la cage dorée d'Elizabeth qu'il avait reconnue dès qu'elle avait parlé, s'adressant aux ténèbres.

-Elizabeth… Souffla-t-il.

Sa compagne d'infortune porta sa main à sa bouche et recula à l'autre bout de sa cage en le reconnaissant.

- Non… Gémit elle.

*

Les deux anciens fiancés se jaugèrent un instant. Elizabeth avec un mélange de peur et de défiance et Will avec remords et tristesse. Puis il se décida.

- Elizabeth…

Elle réagit enfin se jetant contre les barreaux de sa cage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Will !! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici… Seigneur mais pourquoi fais tu ça ?

Will la regarda avec tristesse, notant que les ténèbres avaient disparus et la peur dans la voix de son ancienne fiancée.

- Je ne sais pas Elizabeth… Je crois, non je suis sûr que nous sommes au Purgatoire… C'est tout ce que je sais…

Elizabeth le regarda avec horreur et Will se sentit nauséeux en se souvenant de la dernière fois où elle l'avait regardé ainsi. Sur le Hollandais Volant . Après qu'il ait marchandé ses faveurs contre la liberté de Norrington… Comment avait il pu faire une chose pareille !

- Ton … Purgatoire. Cracha-t-elle.

- Oui… Elizabeth … Je .. Je suis désolé. Commença Will, n'y tenant plus.

- Tu es … désolé ? Tu m'enlèves, tu m'enfermes dans cette cage et tu es désolé !!! S'exclama Elizabeth sa voix partant dans les aigus.

- Mais je n'ai rien fait !! Se défendit Will. Je crois … je crois que je suis prisonnier . Comme toi.

Elizabeth parut se calmer un peu et le regarda avec méfiance.

- Tu es le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant non ? Cet endroit est à toi…

Will secoua la tête.

- Je crois, je crois que je ne le suis plus… Elizabeth, je , mon cœur … je sens mon cœur battre, comme avant.

Elle sembla digérer cette information et se laissa tomber sur le sol, l'air désespéré.

- Elizabeth. Tenta Will. Si tu , si tu me disais ce dont tu te rappelles, peut être que … que ça nous aiderait à comprendre.

La tête entre les mains, les épaules secouées par des larmes silencieuses, Elizabeth ne répondit tout d'abord pas.

Will la regarda avec regrets avant de reporter son attention sur la cage qui l'emprisonnait. Pas de gonds, pas de serrures. Une réalisation parfaite semblant constituée d'or fin, nota le forgeron en lui.

- Je crois.. Que nous sommes morts tout les deux. Finit par lâcher Elizabeth d'un ton morne. En fait j'en suis sure…

Will accusa le coup, baissant rapidement les yeux.

- C'est-ce que je craignais …

- La balle a touché mon cœur… Poursuivit Elizabeth sans paraître l'entendre, le regard vague. Enfin ton cœur…

- Alors nos âmes sont coincées ici… Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un trouve le moyen de nous libérer. Soupira Will.

- Je ne compterais pas trop là-dessus si j'étais toi. Répondit Elizabeth en se levant brusquement, agitant ses barreaux.

Will la regarda, le cœur serré en voyant les larmes rouler sur ses joues sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive. Par automatisme il avança vers elle, franchissant les barreaux de sa prison. En le découvrant aussi proche d'elle, Elizabeth poussa un cri et se repoussa dans un coin.

- Ne .. N'essaie pas de me toucher … Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Elizabeth… Si, si je pouvais réparer.. Si tu savais, je ,je regrette Elizabeth , j'ai mal agi. J'ai, j'ai fait beaucoup d'erreurs… Je t'ai fait du mal, je le sais. Balbutia Will en reculant, sortant de la cage aussi facilement qu'il y était entré.

- Tu m'as fait croire que Jack était mort ! Tu m'as trompée, trahie, tu m'as forcée à coucher avec toi Will !!! Crois tu que le simple fait de m'offrir ton cœur m'a fait oublier ça !!! S'exclama Elizabeth folle de rage en avançant vers lui, sa progression stoppée net alors que son corps se heurtait à la cage.

- Non. Évidemment. Répondit Will avec amertume. Tu n'as jamais voulu mon cœur … Pourtant il était tout à toi et si c'était à refaire, je te l'offrirais encore…

- Tais toi… Souffla Elizabeth.

- Non j'aurais du te le dire bien plus tôt… J'aurais du te le dire lorsque je t'ai vue embrasser Jack. Elizabeth tu ne comprends pas donc pas que si j'ai fait tout ça c'est parce que je t'aimais !!

- Certains hommes n'ont que leur amour ou leur désir à offrir comme justification de leurs actes ! Cracha Elizabeth.

Will la regarda sans comprendre.

- Elizabeth… Tu ne comprends pas ? Je ne pouvais plus vivre sans toi, je ne pouvais pas supporter que tu ne m'aimes plus… C'est pour ça que… que je suis devenu Capitaine du Hollandais Volant… Je sais que mes actes sont impardonnables mais… le navire, le Hollandais Volant, il corrompt les âmes Elizabeth…

Elle passa lentement la main sur son front, le visage triste.

- Je sais Will… je te crois, j'ai vu Jones, ce qu'il était devenu, puis je t'ai vu toi…. Tia, Tia m'a expliqué … Je ne parlais pas de toi…

Will plissa le front, cherchant à assembler les pièces de l'énigme.

- Elizabeth, tout le temps, dès l'instant où je t'ai offert mon cœur, j'ai enfin, je t'ai ressentie. Hésita Will.

- Nous devions être … je ne sais pas … réunis. Répondit Elizabeth en baissant les yeux.

- Elizabeth … si tu ne parlais pas de moi. De qui parlais tu ? De Jack ? Prononça Will avec difficultés. J'ai, enfin j'ai ressenti tellement de peine… Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

La bouche d'Elizabeth se tordit en une grimace cynique, ses yeux sombres rencontrant brièvement ceux de Will.

- Jack va très bien.

- Oui.. Évidemment.. Répondit Will avec amertume. Après tout c'est lui que tu attendais un peu plus tôt…Il va sans doute venir te chercher… Jouer les sauveurs comme il l'a fait la première fois et t'arracher à moi. Encore.

Elizabeth détourna les yeux, autant blessée par la souffrance perceptible de Will que par le souvenir des actes de Jack.

- Pas cette fois…

Will la regarda avec inquiétude, sentant son cœur battre plus fort, retrouvant la saveur d'un passé où il n'y avait qu'Elizabeth et lui, avant que Jack Sparrow ne vienne et ne gagne le cœur de la jeune femme en un sourire.

- Elizabeth… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle se mordit les lèvres, le souvenir de sa dernière confession à Will encore présent dans son esprit. Il s'en était servi alors, il l'avait forcée à coucher avec lui.

- Elizabeth… Je sais que , que mes actes, enfin que ta méfiance est justifiée, mais… tu as de la peine, je le vois bien et je l'ai ressentie sans savoir ce que c'était lorsque…

-Lorsque tu étais à la barre du Hollandais Volant et que tu massacrais des innocents ! S'insurgea Elizabeth, reportant sa colère contre Jack sur Will.

Will baissa la tête, la lèvre tremblante.

-Elizabeth… Si je pouvais faire quoique ce soit … n'importe quoi pour effacer le chagrin que je t'ai causé… Je le ferais … Sans hésiter, quoiqu'il m'en coûte

Du fond de sa cage dorée, Elizabeth plongea son regard dans celui de son ancien prétendant. Elle sourit vaguement en rencontrant son regard franc, son visage ouvert, ceux qu'il avait avant que son inconstance ne le pousse à devenir le capitaine du Hollandais Volant. Le Will qu'elle avait aimé…. Avant Jack.

- Je te crois tu sais… Murmura-t-elle.

Will sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et posa ses mains tremblantes sur les barreaux de la cage dans laquelle elle était enfermée.

- Je n'aurais pas du partir, j'aurais du me battre pour toi Elizabeth, pour retrouver ton amour…

- Ça n'aurait servi à rien… Répondit tristement Elizabeth. Tu avais raison alors, c'est Jack que je voulais… et je croyais qu'il me voulait aussi.

Will baissa le regard à son tour en sentant la vieille douleur familière envahir son cœur. La même que plus de vingt ans auparavant lorsqu'il avait compris que le cœur d'Elizabeth ne lui appartenait plus. Celle qu'il avait voulu fuir par n'importe quel moyen, allant jusqu'à offrir son âme au Hollandais Volant pour qu'elle disparaisse.

- En fait … Il ne m'a jamais voulue… Jamais aimée…

- Il revenu te chercher quand je t'avais emprisonnée. Se força à dire Will, son côté honnête reprenant le dessus. Il a offert sa liberté pour te rejoindre. J'aurais pu accepter…

- Will… Il aimait ma mère. Il, il aimait ma mère … Se mit à sangloter Elizabeth en se balançant sur elle-même

N'y tenant plus, Will grimaça et avança vers elle, franchissant une nouvelle fois les barreaux qui les séparaient. Avec lenteur, il glissa une main sur son épaule avant de l'attirer à lui avec hésitation, tremblant qu'elle le repousse.

Elle ne le fit pas.

Submergée par la peine, Elizabeth laissa ses larmes couler, racontant entre deux sanglots, l'infidélité de Jack et la justification qu'il avait donnée à ses actes. Will tétanisé, sentit la rage l'envahir à la pensée de ce que Jack avait fait à Elizabeth…. Lui volant sa fiancée parce qu'il n'avait pas pu posséder la mère de cette dernière. Il se crispa lorsqu' Elizabeth évoqua Julia, ne se souvenant que trop bien de la beauté aux yeux clairs qu'il avait tellement désirée qu'il l'avait mise dans ce Purgatoire où ils croupissaient à présent; comme par une ironie moqueuse du destin.

Son histoire terminée, Elizabeth laissa reposer sa tête contre l'épaule de Will, se sentant brusquement salie par le sordide de son histoire. Jack amoureux de sa mère, la désirant elle puis Julia… Son histoire d'une nuit avec Thomas alors qu'elle cherchait la vengeance et l'oubli dans d'autres bras. Puis la mort. Seule. Avec pour seul réconfort les bras de l'homme qu'elle avait blessé plus que tout autre et qu'elle avait conduit à devenir un monstre. Avec un soupir triste empli de regrets, elle s'écarta de Will.

- Je te dois des excuses moi aussi Will…

- Ne dis pas ça… Pas après ce que je t'ai fait subir… Murmura Will, bourrelé de remords.

- Je suis autant coupable que toi… C'est à cause de moi que tu es devenu un monstre…

- On ne force pas les sentiments… Je l'ai compris à présent… Murmura tendrement Will.

Quelque chose dans le son de sa voix alarma Elizabeth qui s'écarta rapidement de lui et Will baissa la tête, souriant tristement.

- Pardon… De vieilles habitudes tout ça … C'est juste… juste que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer Elizabeth… Même à la barre du Hollandais Volant, même en souffrant de ton bonheur avec un autre… Même lorsque je t'humiliais, te blessais… Je t'aimais encore Elizabeth.

- Will.. Je…

- Non… S'il te plait, laisse moi finir… Supplia Will sur un ton tel qu'elle n'eut pas le cœur de lui refuser. Depuis le premier jour de notre rencontre… Tu es mon ange, ma vie… J'ai commis beaucoup d'erreurs à la barre du Hollandais Volant, j'ai tué des hommes, j'ai détourné des âmes. Je me suis réjouis de leurs souffrances

- Will…

- J'ai tout tenté pour t'oublier, tout fait pour ne plus t'aimer… Mais je n'y suis pas arrivé Elizabeth…. Je t'ai offert mon cœur…Plusieurs fois. Et c'est la seule chose bien que j'ai faite en tant que capitaine…Parce que je voulais t'offrir la vie dont je rêvais pour toi… même si je pensais que nous la partagerions . Je voulais que tu te maries, que tu aies des enfants , tout ce que Jack t'a donné.

- Will…

- Toutes ces nuits à me torturer… Tout ces moments où je ressentais ton bonheur, ton plaisir alors que tu étais dans ses bras à LUI.

- Will… Tenta de nouveau Elizabeth percluse de remords.

- Attends… S'il te plait… Laisse moi finir. Je dois … j'ai besoin de te dire, de t'expliquer. La nuit où tu m'as quitté… la nuit où je suis parti, où je t'ai abandonnée à Jack. J'ai erré dans les rues de Tortuga Elizabeth… J'y ai payé une prostituée et je l'ai prise sans amour, sans désir… Juste pour me sentir puissant, juste pour posséder une chose que Jack avait possédé , histoire de… d'inverser le cours des choses…

Elizabeth baissa la tête, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

- Et … elle m'a donné une fille Elizabeth… Une jolie petite fille…

Elizabeth se décomposa, pensant à sa propre fille, à sa petite Kiara qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute jamais…

- Will… je suis désolée…

- Quand tu es morte … Je m'apprêtais à la violer comme j'avais violé sa mère !! Hurla Will d'une voix vibrante de chagrin.

Cette fois, Elizabeth recula , horrifiée.

- Mon dieu Will… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de toi…

Will lui lança un regard d'animal blessé, un regard qu'elle ne lui avait jamais connu et elle rougit de nouveau de honte.

- Tu étais mon rêve Elizabeth. Tu étais ma vie. Te perdre … A été la chose la plus terrible qu'il me soit arrivée…

- C'est ma faute… Murmura Elizabeth d'une voix atone.

Will serra les poings et inspira brutalement, glissant sa main sous son menton pour la forcer à le regarder.

- Je ne te fais aucun reproche Elizabeth… J'essaie juste de justifier mes actes. A tes yeux et aux miens…

- Je t'aimais… Je ne t'ai jamais menti.. Murmura-t-elle soudain.

- Je sais… Mais tu l'aimais plus encore… Je le sais…

Elizabeth baissa la tête et la secoua lentement.

- Oui… Même à présent… Même en sachant … Pardonne moi Will.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser…

- Comment peux tu dire ça alors que je t'ai condamné à .. À devenir un monstre !!!

Will sourit avec tristesse et l'attira contre lui.

- Non… C'est ma faute… J'ai renoncé. Je t'ai perdue sans me battre… Mais toi… toi … tu étais ma part d'humanité Elizabeth… Même lorsque j'étais Capitaine de ce maudit navire. Il me suffisait de penser à toi pour me souvenir de l'homme que j'étais…

Elizabeth garda le silence tandis que Will la regardait franchement.

- Elizabeth… Est-ce que tu penses qu'un jour tu pourras me pardonner le mal que je t'ai fait ?

Elle soupira longuement, chassant loin d'elle les souvenirs douloureux, repoussant celui de la nuit atroce où Will l'avait prise, ne la traitant pas mieux qu'une catin.

- Oui… Souffla-t-elle finalement. Oui. Répéta-t-elle d'un ton affermi.

Son cœur bondissant de joie, Will, la serra avec hésitation contre lui avant de la relâcher avec un sourire timide.

- Finalement … La mort vaut la peine d'être vécue…

Elizabeth le regarda avant de sourire avec hésitation elle aussi.

- Oh Will…

L'ancien capitaine se leva souplement, examinant les parois de la cage où ils se trouvaient à présent

- Je peux entrer mais tu dis que tu ne peux pas sortir…

- C'est ça. Confirma Elizabeth.

- Les choses sont différentes ici… Mais si je trouvais quelque chose pour exercer une pression suffisante…Peut être réussirais je à te sortir de là…

- Tu crois ? S'écria Elizabeth.

- Ce n'est pas certain mais on ne perd rien à essayer … Après tout je ne suis qu'un humble forgeron… Faire céder des barreaux, même dorés… Devrait être à ma portée…

Elizabeth secoua la tête, brusquement nostalgique, Will ne s'en aperçut pas et lui sourit gentiment.

- Je vais voir …

- Will… Tu reviendras ?

- Comme toujours Elizabeth… Promit il avec ferveur. Garde un œil sur l'horizon… et bientôt je te sortirais de là.

Perdue, Elizabeth regarda la silhouette de son ancien fiancé disparaître, songeant que le destin avait pris un bien étrange chemin, ramenant Will, le Will qu'elle avait connu et aimé, dans sa vie à l'instant même où elle perdait Jack… Avec un soupir, Elizabeth se rassit dans sa geôle, son coeur la ramenant une fois de plus et malgré elle vers Jack…


	45. La vengeance du Capitaine

_**Vala un chapitre assez sombre, centré sur Julia dont vous allez découvrir une part de la personnalité… Ceux qui ont lu Seul reconnaîtront l'effet (rapide ) de la malédiction du HV sur elle… Mais Tezcatlipoca l'a choisie… Et vous allez comprendre pourquoi (du moins j'espère ). Bonne lecture & reviewwwwwwww**_

**Chapitre 43**

Une fois que la chaloupe emmenant Jack et ses compagnons eut disparu au détour de l'un des nombreux coudes formés par le fleuve, Julia se retourna avec appréhension vers Tia Dalma. La sorcière lui lança un long regard pensif, sondant ses prunelles claires dans lesquelles brillaient les larmes que la jeune fille peinait à retenir. Finalement la sorcière fut le première à prendre la parole.

- Réalises tu ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire Julia ? Tu as vu Will, ce qu'il était devenu…. Crois tu que la malédiction attachée au Hollandais Volant t'épargnera ?

Julia baissa les yeux un bref instant avant de les relever, son expression démontrant sa terreur.

- Non … Je ne le pense pas. Mais… Je n'ai plus rien Tia….

- Tu pourrais … Tu pourrais partir, quitter cet endroit maudit et continuer ta vie ailleurs … Insista Tia, ignorant les hurlements de rage de Tezcatlipoca dans son esprit.

Julia se retourna vers la fenêtre, son regard limpide glissant sur les eaux calmes du fleuve.

- Et quelle vie suis-je supposée avoir ? Une existence d'attente, de regrets ?

- Tu pourrais aimer ailleurs…

- Non. Je n'oublierais jamais Jack. Pas plus que je ne pourrais me pardonner ce que j'ai fait à Lisa… Devenir Capitaine de ce … de cette chose me donnera une apparence monstrueuse, je le sais… Mais si c'est le prix à payer pour ne plus affronter mes remords jour après jour je le ferais.

- Tu n'oublieras pas Jack aussi facilement …

- Je n'oublierais jamais Jack… Mais le souvenir de Lisa, de ce qui s'est passé là bas … Arrêtera de me hanter.

Tia la considéra un long moment, réalisant que Julia cherchait à fuir sa culpabilité.

- Tu le fais … pour échapper à la mort. Comprit elle soudainement.

Julia frissonna, entourant son corps de ses propres bras.

- Je ne veux pas avoir à affronter le regard de Lisa. Jamais. Alors … je vous en prie … Faites ce qui doit être fait avant que le courage me manque.

Tia ferma les yeux, la tête résonnant douloureusement des paroles de Julia et des cris de Tezcatlipoca qui lui ordonnait d'obéir.

- Si c'est ton choix… Finit elle par dire d'un ton vaincu.

- Ça l'est. Répondit Julia d'une voix tremblante.

La sorcière secoua la tête et lui désigna d'un geste ample la pièce qui lui servait de chambre.

- Alors… allonge toi…. Et .. Je vais le faire. Je vais t'arracher ton cœur Julia. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Les yeux brillants de larmes, la jeune fille ne répondit pas et passa devant la sorcière. Elle s'allongea sur le lit, joignant ses mains tremblantes sur sa poitrine.

- Ce sera … Douloureux ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton rempli d'appréhension.

- Tu ne sentiras rien… Murmura Tia. Une fois que ce sera fait, tu deviendras la maîtresse du Hollandais Volant, commandant le Kraken et écumant les mers à la recherche d'âmes à enrôler. En échange tu ne mourras pas … et tes souffrances seront soulagées…

- C'est tout ce qui m'intéresse. Répondit Julia d'une voix brisée. Faites le.

Tia se détourna et plongea la main dans le fouillis qui encombrait sa demeure, exhumant une sachet contenant une poudre fine.

- Qu'il en soit ainsi dans ce cas … Dit elle à regret, soufflant la poudre au visage de Julia qui sombra dans un profond sommeil.

*

La nuit avait laissé la place au jour lorsque Julia ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. La première chose que la jeune fille pensa fut qu'elle n'avait pas connu un sommeil si paisible depuis la mort de sa sœur. Au moment où elle songeait à Lisa, elle exhala un long soupir de soulagement en réalisant que les remords avait disparu de son esprit. C'était fini. La culpabilité et le chagrin s'étaient envolés laissant place à l'indifférence.

Julia se retourna vers Tia et lui sourit froidement.

- Vous l'avez fait … Vous avez obéi. Déclara-t-elle.

La sorcière ne put retenir un mouvement de recul devant le choix étrange des termes employés par Julia. Même Will, même Davy Jones l'avaient remerciés… Quand bien même la gratitude leur était étrangère. Refoulant son trouble, Tia désigna un coffret délicatement ouvragé.

- Ici repose ton cœur Julia. Ta vulnérabilité… Ne laisse personne s'en emparer, sans quoi il te faudra lui obéir…

- Je sais où le cacher. Répondit Julia toujours aussi froidement en s'emparant du précieux coffret.

- Dix ans en mer Julia. Et une seule journée à terre. Telle est l'autre condition.

- Dans ce cas, je ne dois pas perdre ma dernière journée à parler avec vous. Répondit la jeune femme. Où est mon bateau ?

Tia sentit une main glacée se resserrer sur son cœur en surprenant l'expression du regard de Julia.

- Je … je vais t'y conduire… Dit elle à la hâte, brusquement pressée de se débarrasser de la jeune femme.

- C'est ça …

- Julia … Tu as un accord avec Jack Sparrow… Tenta Tia

La jeune fille se retourna vers elle.

- Je n'ai pas oublié Jack… Comme vous l'aviez dit. Le moment venu, je serais là. Répondit elle avec un étrange sourire.

Tia tiqua à nouveau avant de désigner la porte qu'elle avait franchie quelques mois plus tôt avec une Julia terrorisée.

- Le Hollandais est derrière …

Sans un mot, Julia se leva, emportant le coffre qui contenait son cœur et passa la porte sans un regard en arrière. Tia la regarda disparaître alors que l'angoisse l'étreignait violemment.

- _Oh oui…. _Murmura la voix de Tezcatlipoca. _Oui… Je ne pouvais rêver de meilleur capitaine … _

- Elle ne sait même pas manoeuvrer un navire !! S'écria Tia. Ni même se battre ! Comment peux tu la vouloir à la barre ?

Tezcatlipoca ricana longuement

- _Ce n'est pas ce qui est important à bord du Hollandais Volant … Ce qui compte vraiment c'est de savoir se faire obéir … Et celle-ci sait … _

- Ce n'est qu'une gamine perdue et terrifiée !!!

- _Plus maintenant Tia … A présent elle est mon Capitaine …._

_*_

Julia regarda avec curiosité la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, découvrant le décor sombre de la cabine dont les murs et le sol étaient recouverts d'algues et de crustacés divers. Dans un coin de la pièce trônait un orgue immense, délicatement ouvragé. Julia sourit lentement en le voyant, se souvenant qu'elle possédait un piano en Inde, du temps où elle n'était qu'une jeune fille choyée de tous. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'aucune souffrance n'accompagnait ce souvenir. Elle ne ressentait plus rien. Plus de peur, plus de peine.

Elle s'avança vers la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, se retrouvant brusquement sur le pont du navire face aux monstres qui l'avaient terrifiée la première fois. Mais pour ça aussi sa peur avait disparue. D'un ton froid elle s'adressa à l'équipage.

- Je suis votre nouveau Capitaine. Commença-t-elle, trouvant une jouissance inattendue dans le fait de s'attribuer ce titre.

Un murmure consterné lui répondit et Julia posait son regard froid sur l'assistance lorsqu'un cri de souffrance éclata soudain.

- Will … Non Will !!

Julia se tourna vers l'homme qui avait crié, refluant son dégoût en découvrant l'étoile de mer qui surmontait le cou de l'homme, lui servant de visage.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Et qui es tu !!

- Bill … Bill Turner … William, c'était mon fils … Je… je ne peux pas croire que je l'ai abandonné à nouveau. Gémit la créature.

Julia le regarda calmement.

- Il n'est plus. Un jour ou l'autre il faut bien payer le prix de ses actes…

- Non … Gémit Bill. Vous , vous ne pouvez pas.

Julia sourit lentement, sa main s'emparant sans y penser du fouet qui gisait, abandonné. Lentement elle leva le bras et cingla brutalement le visage déformé du Bottier qui poussa un cri de douleur.

- Plus personne ne me dira ce que je peux faire … Jamais ! Cria Julia en frappant de nouveau.

Bill roula à terre, son corps se repliant sur lui-même pour se protéger des coups. Julia posa son regard glacial sur lui et sourit lentement. La jeune fille releva le visage, toisant l'équipage, son équipage. Pour la première fois de son existence, elle se sentait prête à tout affronter, elle se sentait enfin puissante… Et elle aimait ça.

- Cap sur l'Inde … Je ne tiens pas à attendre dix ans ma vengeance …

Sans comprendre le sens de ses paroles mais suffisamment édifiés sur la nature de leur nouveau Capitaine, les monstres se mirent en mouvement s'empressant de lui obéir….

*

Julia agita ses lourdes boucles blondes pour les débarrasser du sel dont-elles étaient couvertes et s'empara du coffre contenant son cœur. Sans un regard pour Bill qui laissait libre court à son chagrin elle avança sur le pont. L'un des monstres s'approcha d'elle, baissant la tête en guise de soumission.

- Nous sommes en Inde Madame. Quels sont … quels sont vos ordres ? Hésita-t-il légèrement.

Julia lui rendit son regard, ses mains se crispant sur le coffre.

- A terre. Tous …

Les monstres s'entreregardèrent, traversés par l'espoir. Enfin on les libérait … Enfin un capitaine mettait fin à leur esclavage… Leur joie fut de courte durée. Julia se tourna vers eux, un éclat froid dans le regard.

- Une fois là bas … Trouvez les villageois, les hommes de ce pays… Prenez leurs femmes et leurs enfants… Violez les … Puis tuez les tous… Devant leurs pères et leurs époux… Ensuite … Massacrez les hommes … Brûlez leurs maisons . Je veux que leurs cris résonnent jusqu'à la fin de cette journée .

Les monstres reculèrent d'un même mouvement et Julia serra les dents.

- Allez ! Je vous offre ce que veulent tout les hommes … Avilissez ces femmes, faites les souffrir longtemps avant de les tuer. Conduisez vous comme les porcs sans âme que vous êtes… Faites honneur au Hollandais Volant et obéissez à son maître

Sur le sol, Bill gémit douloureusement en l'entendant tandis que l'équipage s'empressait d'obéir.

*

Le massacre dura des heures, Julia posant son regard froid sur les visages emplis de souffrance de ceux qui avaient tué sans vergogne sa famille.

- Tout se paye un jour … Murmura-t-elle. Toutes les souffrances …

L'un des villageois se précipita brusquement vers elle, enfonçant son arme dans sa poitrine avec un cri de rage.

Julia poussa un hoquet de surprise avant de baisser les yeux, découvrant la lance du villageois plongée dans son corps, le traversant de part en part. Elle posa une main hésitante sur l'arme et la ressortit d'un geste lent. Elle ne souffrait pas… Souriant de cette découverte, Julia se tourna vers l'homme.

- Ce temps là est révolu. Déclara-t-elle dans son dialecte en plongeant la lance dans le corps de l'homme.

Julia ferma les yeux frissonnant de plaisir en sentant les os se rompre à mesure qu'elle progressait dans le corps de l'homme. Les mains remplies de sang mais ne s'en souciant guère, elle repoussa le mort loin d'elle et se dirigea vers le cimetière, faisant signe à deux monstres de la suivre.

Une fois devant la tombe de Lisa, Julia sourit à nouveau et se tourna vers ses hommes.

- Creusez … Déterrez la .

Une fois que ce fut fait, Julia ouvrit le cercueil, cillant à peine devant le minuscule squelette de sa sœur.

- La vie est cruelle Lisa… Murmura-t-elle en déposant le coffre contenant son cœur sur ce qui avait été le torse de sa sœur.

Derrière elle, les deux monstres se dandinèrent, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil vers le lieu du massacre, brûlant d'y prendre part à nouveau.

- Rebouchez ça … Ordonna Julia. Et après … Rejoignez les autres.

Julia posa une dernière fois son regard sur la tombe de celle qu'elle avait abandonnée et sourit lentement.

- Adieu Lisa … Murmura-t-elle presque tendrement.

Puis, la jeune Capitaine tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers le lieu du massacre, son corps frémissant alors que lui parvenaient les cris de souffrance des anciens rebelles. Lorsque le soleil se coucha à l'horizon, Julia reprit le chemin de son navire avec ses hommes, laissant derrière eux les ruines fumantes de ce qui avait été un village.

Julia sourit froidement en retrouvant le pont du Hollandais Volant. C'était fini. Elle était libérée de sa culpabilité et de sa peur… Désormais seule la vengeance comptait à ses yeux … Et elle entendait bien l'assouvir … Comme il se devait.


	46. Arrivée à Singapour

_**Bien …. Nous retrouvons notre équipée fantastique … aux portes de Singapour lol,…. J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre . Bonne lecture & Reviews ! **_

**Chapitre 44**

Le début du voyage du Black Pearl vers Singapour s'était déroulé silencieusement, chacun des passagers tentant d'assimiler et d'accepter les événements récents.

Jack n'avait pas dit une parole depuis leur départ de l'antre de la sorcière mis à part pour ce qui concernait le commandement du navire. Ses traits un peu plus tirés chaque matin démontraient l'agitation de ses nuits qu'il passait pourtant enfermé dans sa cabine, seul avec ses bouteilles de rhum. Le pirate insouciant qui avait toujours été le capitaine du Black Pearl (si l'on excluait les dix malheureuses années durant lesquelles Barbossa s'était emparé du navire) semblait avoir laissé place à un homme triste, accablé par les soucis. La mort d'Elizabeth puis le sacrifice de Julia pesaient tout deux sur la conscience de Jack qui réalisait nuit après nuit le désastre qu'il avait causé par son inconstance.

Ce matin là, au bout de deux semaines de voyage, Jack posa un regard anxieux sur l'horizon, alors qu'il discernait les côtes de Singapour au lointain … Avec un soupir, il ouvrit son compas, à peine surpris de voir l'aiguille de ce dernier se tendre désespérément vers le port. Jack referma le petit boîtier et sourit tristement à l'horizon.

- Bientôt Lizzie … Murmura-t-il si bas que personne ne l'entendit.

A quelques pas de lui, Kiara jeta à peine un regard à son père. La jeune fille avait eu beaucoup de difficultés à recomposer l'histoire de sa famille et à admettre les mensonges ou du moins les non dits, que sa mère tout comme son père leur avait servis à Dominic et elle. Le sacrifice de Julia lui avait apporté un soulagement intense tant elle avait craint que son père ou son frère ne se portent volontaires pour assumer la terrible destinée du Capitaine du Hollandais Volant, devenant ainsi un monstre sans âme et sans cœur. Elle ne plaignait pas la jeune fille pas plus qu'elle ne se sentait redevable envers elle. Après tout ce que Julia avait fait à sa famille, prendre la barre du Hollandais Volant afin de leur permettre de rejoindre Elizabeth, voir de la ramener parmi eux était (de son point de vue) le moins que pouvait faire la jeune fille. En vérité, Kiara était ravie de la tournure des événements qui lui donnait une occasion de revoir Sao Feng ou tout du moins de retrouver l'ambiance chaude et enivrante de Singapour.

La jeune fille savait que son père était contrarié que le détenteur des cartes conduisant à Lizzie soit justement le pirate avec lequel ils avaient tout deux eut maille à partir durant les derniers mois. Sentiment qu'elle partageait … plus ou moins … En effet, Kiara doutait que Sao Feng leur donne les cartes si précieuses sans contrepartie et elle ne pouvait se défendre d'éprouver un peu d'appréhension mêlée d'impatience en imaginant le prix que le redoutable pirate asiatique exigerait de son père en échange de son aide. Kiara rougit brusquement en repensant aux tentatives de Sao Feng pour la mettre dans son lit et baissa les yeux sur ses mains, qui , une fois de plus caressaient le Pearl d'une manière plus qu'inconvenante… Agacée par elle-même, la jeune fille glissa un regard curieux vers Jack avant de soupirer en voyant une fois de plus le masque douloureux qu'avait revêtu son visage. Elle ne savait pas si la tristesse de son père était due à l'absence d'Elizabeth ou à sa culpabilité (idiote selon elle) face au destin de Julia. Ou alors … peut-être que, comme elle, Jack appréhendait un nouveau face à face avec Sao Feng… Songeant à tout cela sans parvenir à démêler ses propres sentiments, elle se tourna à nouveau vers l'horizon et son pouls s'accéléra en reconnaissant les côtes si familière de Singapour . Ses mains se crispèrent avec force sur le bastingage du Black Pearl alors qu'elle réalisait que dans quelques heures tout au plus, elle aurait enfin la réponse à ses questions, quelles qu'elles soient …

Derrière elle, le pas de Dominic se fit entendre et la jeune fille ne se retourna pas en sentant le bras fort de son frère lui étreindre la taille.

- Ce doit être douloureux … et effrayant pour toi d'être forcée de revenir ici. Murmura à son oreille la voix inquiète de Dominic.

- Effrayant ? S'étonna Kiara en se retournant vers son frère.

Dominic la regarda avec surprise.

- Et bien oui… Après ce que Mr Gibbs m'a raconté de ton séjour dans cette ville, ça doit être difficile pour toi de l'affronter à nouveau… Répondit Dominic d'une voix emplie d'une tendresse inquiète, son regard glissant vers l'épaule de sa sœur, sur laquelle, pareille à une tâche sombre se détachait le dragon ailé que Sao Feng avait fait graver dans sa chair.

- Oh ça … Répondit Kiara par automatisme. Oh oui … ça a vraiment été effrayant … Se força-t-elle à ajouter en reportant son regard vers l'horizon, cherchant malgré elle l'Empress des yeux.

Dominic soupira lourdement et l'approcha un peu plus de lui, resserrant leur étreinte.

- Je n'en reviens pas que nous sachions si peu de choses sur nos parents… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment ils ont pu nous cacher tout cela .

Kiara haussa les épaules avec désinvolture.

- Maman ne tenait peut être pas à en parler … Et tu connais papa… Il n'est pas très bavard… Ses seuls sujets de conversation sont l'avenir de la piraterie, son Black Pearl et notre mère …

- Quel dommage qu'il ne se soit pas souvenu de cette dernière avant de coucher avec cette Julia. Lâcha Dominic d'un ton méprisant. Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu l'attirer chez elle.

- Je l'ignore … En tout cas, ce n'est ni son intelligence ni sa bravoure… Répondit Kiara d'un ton hostile.

- Elle a tout de même accepté de prendre la barre du Hollandais Volant … Il faut une certaine dose de courage pour cela …

- Tu parles … Elle croyait sûrement que papa l'en empêcherait… Quelle idiote …

Dominic ne répondit pas à cette dernière affirmation de sa sœur, son bras se crispant brutalement tandis qu'il apercevait Thomas Norrington. Le jeune homme, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres se penchait galamment vers Marie et même à cette distance, Dominic vit avec dépit les joues de la jeune fille s'enflammer.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi papa l'a laissé embarqué avec nous !!! S'énerva-t-il brusquement.

- Qui ça ? Demanda d'un ton négligent Kiara, ses yeux scrutant toujours les navires au port à la recherche de l'élégante jonque de Sao Feng.

- Norrington. Gronda Dominic. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas que ce sale rat ait été l'amant de notre mère.

Kiara soupira avec lassitude en entendant son frère remâcher une fois de plus la haine qu'il semblait vouer au jeune homme.

- Sans doute que papa pense qu'un homme qui aime maman peut lui être utile… Répondit elle.

- Tu parles … Ne me dis pas que tu crois toi aussi aux beaux sentiments de ce moins que rien !!! S'exclama Dominic avec rancœur.

A cet instant, Kiara aperçut les voiles reconnaissables entre toutes de l'Empress et ne put contenir un joyeux sourire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !!! S'énerva Dominic en voyant son visage s'éclairer. En tout cas j'en ai plus qu'assez de le voir tourner ainsi autour de Marie…

- Marie ? S'étonna Kiara plongée dans sa contemplation de l'Empress avant de comprendre que son frère parlait de la jeune fille rougissante qui l'avait accompagné.

Dominic poussa un long soupir exaspéré et se retourna vers sa sœur.

- Oui Marie … Tu te rappelles la fille de Turner … La fille dont je te parle depuis des semaines et pour laquelle j'ai entrepris ce voyage … Du moins avant d'apprendre la mort de maman… Bon dieu Kiara mais où as-tu donc la tête ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ou est-ce que tu fais semblant ?

La jeune fille crispa ses doigts sur le bois du Pearl, retenant une brusque bouffée de rage contre son frère. Des semaines, des jours que Dominic ne cessait de lui parler de sa foutue serveuse… Marie par ci, Marie par là… Et quand il ne parlait pas de la jeune fille fadasse qu'il traînait comme un boulet, c'était la mémoire de leur mère qu'il ravivait… En cela il était bien comme leur père ! Jaloux comme l'imbécile qu'il était et totalement indifférent à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir.

- Je me disais aussi que ce n'était pas ton inquiétude pour moi qui t'avait poussé à venir me parler. Ironisa-t-elle en se détachant de son frère.

Dominic poussa un long soupir.

- Kiara… Bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu es ma petite sœur … Et je ne peux qu'imaginer la terreur que tu as du ressentir lorsque tu étais prisonnière de ce Feng … Lorsque papa m'a dit … Je, je crois que je pourrais le tuer de mes mains pour t'avoir violentée !

- Ne te donne pas cette peine Dominic. Grinça Kiara. En plus tu ne le battrais pas …Il est beaucoup trop fort pour toi ! Ne put elle s'empêcher d'ajouter en se remémorant les passes d'armes du pirate.

Dominic la regarda en affectant un air patient et écarta une mèche de son visage.

- Qu'il t'ai terrifiée est bien compréhensible…

Kiara serra les poings se retenant de lui crier qu'en vérité, Sao Feng ne l'avait terrifiée à ce point.

- Mais … Moi je ne suis pas une petite fille impressionnable. Ajouta Dominic. Et il ne m'intimidera pas comme il a pu le faire avec toi lorsque nous irons le voir , papa, Norrington et moi.

Kiara se retourna vivement.

- Comment ça « papa, Norrington et moi » ???

Dominic lui sourit gentiment et en profita pour la ramener contre lui.

- Tu vois … Tu te plains toujours qu'on ne se soucie pas de toi… Mais nous nous sommes mis d'accord avec papa. Marie et toi vous resterez en sécurité à bord du Pearl pendant que nous irons marchander. Aucun d'entre nous ne souhaite que tu revives ces terribles moments passés en te retrouvant là bas ….

- Oh !!! S'écria Kiara le cœur battant à tout rompre à l'idée de se retrouver confinée comme une enfant tandis que les autres baigneraient dans la vapeur chaude du repère de Sao Feng.

Sans laisser le temps à Dominic de l'arrêter, elle se précipita vers son père, folle de rage.

- Je veux venir avec vous !!!

Jack posa son regard las sur elle et haussa le sourcil.

- De quoi parles tu Kiara ?

- De Singapour ! S'écria-t-elle, les larmes perlant brusquement à ses paupières à l'idée d'être évincée.

Le visage de Jack se ferma instantanément.

- Hors de question Kiara. Si les choses tournaient mal, je ne veux pas avoir à craindre pour toi…

Désespérée, Kiara ravala ses larmes et tourna un visage bouleversé vers son père.

- Moi aussi je veux aider à sauver maman !! Papa.. Je …je sais tenir une épée .. Je t'en prie …

- Non. Il nous faudra sans doute fuir… Grimaça Jack. Et je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre encore.

- Justement ! S 'écria Kiara en se forçant à adopter un ton posé. Je connais parfaitement le repère de Feng et ses pièges… En cas de fuite cela peut être un gros avantage pour tous …

- N'insiste pas.

- Enfin !! Thomas t'accompagne et pas moi ? Tu préfères avoir à tes côtés l'amant de ta femme plutôt que ta propre fille !!! S'insurgea Kiara.

Jack s'assombrit brutalement alors qu'il encaissait le coup et Kiara se mordit les lèvres devant son expression.

- Excuse moi… C'est juste que … que moi aussi je veux sauver maman .. Et Sao Feng me connaît … Et … et il t'a laissé la vie sauve la dernière fois …

- Kiara…

- Non … S'il te plait … Je .. C'est ma mère. Moi aussi je veux l'aider. S'il te plait papa… Laisse moi venir avec vous .. Je te promets de ne rien dire, je veux juste être là. Pour maman.

Jack sourit tristement et écarta une mèche des cheveux de Kiara.

- Tu lui ressembles beaucoup quand tu parles comme ça…

Kiara se força au calme tandis qu'elle se convainquait que ses raisons de vouloir les accompagner étaient bien celles qu'elle venait de citer.

- Peut être qu'en l'habillant en garçon .. Et en cachant ses cheveux elle pourrait nous accompagner .. Intervint Thomas auquel Kiara lança un long regard reconnaissant.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un t'a demandé ton avis Norrington ? S'énerva Dominic, saisissant l'occasion pour déverser sa rage envers le jeune homme.

Thomas se retourna vers Dominic, ses lèvres se relevant en léger sourire ironique.

- Non mais je n'ai guère envie de mourir … Nous rendre peu nombreux auprès de ce Feng ou cacher Kiara revient à admettre que nous le craignons… Et il me semble que la peur n'est pas la meilleure base d'une négociation… Si toutefois il est toujours question de pourparlers… Répondit il en se tournant vers Jack.

Jack le regarda avec agacement.

- Oh …. Et qu'est-ce que tu connais en négociation toi !!!

- Pas grand-chose … Mais je sais toutefois que se priver d'un atout comme celui que représente Kiara qui connaît le repère de ce Feng serait une erreur qui pourrait tous nous conduire à la mort … Et une fois morts… Qui sait ce qui arriverait à la petite et à Marie …

Les yeux brillants d'espoir, Kiara ne se formalisa pas du « petite » dont Thomas l'avait qualifiée et se tourna vers son père.

Jack se crispa et finit par soupirer.

- D'accord … Mais tu resteras derrière, Kiara … Quand à toi Norrington s'il arrive quoique ce soit à ma fille ….

- Vous me tuerez je sais … Compléta Thomas d'un ton blasé.

Jack dédaigna de répondre à la provocation et se tourna vers sa fille.

- Va te changer … Et assure toi de mettre des vêtements qui te dissimulent suffisamment…

- Oui papa ! Merci ! S'écria Kiara avant de se tourner vers Thomas qu'elle serra brièvement dans ses bras. Merci Thomas .

- A charge de revanche … Souffla le jeune homme à son oreille en la retenant contre lui.

Avant que Kiara n'ait le temps de l'interroger sur le sens de ses paroles deux cliquetis simultanés les firent sursauter.

- Lâche ma fille Norrington. Gronda Jack.

Thomas écarta Kiara de lui et leva les yeux au ciel en constatant que Dominic et Jack pointaient tout les deux leur pistolet vers lui. Il leva les mains et secoua la tête.

- C'est bon… Pas la peine de vous en faire… J'aime pas les gamines. Ironisa-t-il en coulant un regard en direction de Marie.

- T'approche pas de Kiara. Grommela Jack. Sinon …

- Vous me tuez … Oui … J'ai cru le comprendre. Soupira Thomas en s'éloignant.

Dominic le suivit du regard et se rapprocha de son père.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le gardes à bord.

- Dominic … Vois tu mon garçon… J'ai appris qu'il n'y avait meilleur endroit pour garder ses ennemis qu'au plus près possible de soi … Là où on peut les surveiller … Et même si je n'aime pas ce garçon qui est un sacré menteur… Je dois admettre qu'il se bat bien… Et contre Feng .. Nous aurons besoin de bons combattants…Ajouta Jack d'un ton lugubre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kiara ressortait de sa cabine, souriant d'aise dans ses pantalons et un des vieux tricornes appartenant à sa mère soigneusement enfoncé sur sa tête. Jack la regarda avec intensité avant de soupirer tristement.

- On dirait ta mère …

Enfonçant ses ongles dans son bras pour se retenir de crier, Kiara se borna à sourire à son père. Elle se força au calme, peu désireuse de se voir finalement interdire l'accès à Singapour et aux bains de vapeur de Sao Feng.

A quelques mètres d'eux, Dominic parlait paisiblement avec Marie, se retenant de passer sa main sur le visage de la jeune fille dont l'inquiétude le ravissait.

- Vous serez prudent n'est-ce pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Dominic se pencha vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors nous avons fait la paix finalement Marie ? Demanda-t-il, évoquant leur voyage jusqu'au bayou.

Marie sourit gentiment et hocha la tête

- Je crois que je ne pouvais espérer un si bon ami…

- Un ami… Répéta Dominic en masquant mal sa déception

Marie sentit son cœur s'accélérer et rougit brutalement alors que Dominic se penchait vers elle, ses lèvres chatouillant son oreille.

- J'espère être un jour un peu plus …Souffla-t-il avant de s'écarter.

Marie baissa rapidement le regard, son pouls accélérant à la pensée que Dominic pouvait ressentir quelque chose pour elle… Bien sur le jeune homme n'avait jamais fait un mystère de son désir et elle trouvait ce dernier moins gênant depuis qu'elle était à ses côtés sur le Black Pearl et qu'elle connaissait un peu mieux sa famille. Enfin si l'on pouvait parler de « connaitre » dans le cas de l'homme taciturne qui avait volé sa fiancée à son père ou de la jeune fille revêche et mal fagotée que Dominic semblait adorer. Elle suivit Dominic du regard, la bouche sèche et son esprit lui représenta brusquement la vision de Dominic et elle en train de s'embrasser, leurs corps serrés contre l'un contre l'autre.

- Tsss quel charmeur ce Sparrow. Commenta ironiquement une voix derrière elle.

Sortie de sa rêverie et un peu déboussolée, Marie se retourna vers Thomas.

- Il s'est conduit comme un parfait gentleman…

- Jusqu'à présent mon ange .. Oh je ne peux pas le blâmer … Quel homme ne se retournerait pas devant de tels yeux. Murmura Thomas en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Marie rougit de plaisir, flattée de l'intérêt que semblait lui porter le fils du Gouverneur de Port Royal. Ce rappel de l'identité du jeune homme lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

- Vous devez en connaître de bien plus beaux … Murmura-t-elle.

Thomas sembla réfléchir quelques instants et prit l'air peiné.

- Oui en effet … Elizabeth… Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre. Elizabeth était merveilleuse.. Mais elle n'était pas pour moi, je m'en rends compte à présent … Je, j'ai fait une erreur que je ne pourrais jamais assez payer … Mais .. Je l'aimais… je l'aime encore.

Marie détourna son regard, gênée d'être le témoin de son chagrin pour une autre, d'autant plus si cette autre était la mère de Dominic.

Thomas soupira avec tristesse et posa sa main sur l 'épaule de Marie, l'air de rien.

- Je suis désolé pour votre père… Ce doit être difficile pour vous …

Marie rougit de nouveau, de honte cette fois et baissa les yeux.

- Si .. Si Dominic trouve les cartes, alors j'aurais peut être une chance de le connaître…

Thomas lui sourit gentiment, accentuant la pression de sa main sur son épaule.

- Nous les trouverons, je vous le promets Marie…

Marie, gênée, s'écarta légèrement, rompant leur contact.

- Que ferez vous ensuite ? Une fois qu'ils iront rejoindre Elizabeth … Rentrerez vous chez vous ?

- Non … je ne crois pas. Je n'ai rien qui m'attende là bas … Et vous ? Une fois que vous aurez pu parler avec votre père … Quels sont vos projets ?

- Je .. Aucun. Répondit tristement Marie.

- Pas de fiancé ?

- Non .. Murmura Marie en glissant malgré elle un regard en direction de Dominic qui semblait pris dans une conversation houleuse avec son père.

- Tsss quel gâchis… une jeune fille aussi jolie et pure que vous devrait avoir tout les hommes à ses pieds… Enfin vous l'êtes n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Marie

- Pure …

- Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle choquée. Je … je ne suis pas ce genre de femmes si c'est-ce que vous pensez alors je ..

- Non .. Non ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Pardonnez cette question mais la première femme .. Qui a su éveiller mon intérêt m'a causé une blessure trop profonde pour que je ne sois pas prudent désormais ….

Surprise, Marie dévisagea le joyeux compagnon qu'elle connaissait à présent depuis quelques semaines et qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus.

- Que voulez dire Mr Norrington ?

- Thomas … Ma chère Marie, appelez moi Thomas … Mr Norrington est un gouverneur ennuyeux..

Marie ne put retenir un rire amusé auquel celui de Thomas fit rapidement écho. En les entendant, Dominic se retourna vers eux, le regard étincelant de rage.

- Norrington !!! Dépêchez vous, nous allons débarquer

Avec un geste nonchalant, Thomas se pencha doucement vers Marie et prit sa main, y déposant un léger baiser.

- J'espère que nous aurons bientôt le plaisir de parler à nouveau ensemble Marie.

Marie, rougissant de plus belle ne trouva rien à répondre et se contenta de regarder Thomas rejoindre les Sparrow de sa démarche élégante.

- Vous devriez vous mettre à l'intérieur Miss Marie .. Faut mieux pas attirer les convoitises… Lui dit gentiment Gibbs.

Le sang reflua du visage de Marie alors qu'elle prenait conscience du risque que l'expédition toute entière représentait et elle se hâta d'obéir à Gibbs son regard glissant toutefois sur Dominic et Thomas, qui côte à côte s'avançaient vers le quai… Un bon sourire sur le visage, Gibbs la regarda disparaître avant de désigner deux hommes.

- Vous deux vous montez la garde devant la cabine de Miss Marie … Les autres avec moi et en silence … On suit le capitaine Jack.

Le cœur de Kiara battait follement dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle suivait son père qui cheminait en silence, l'air concentré. Derrière elle, elle entendit à peine le grognement de fureur de Dominic qui semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à contenir son antipathie pour Thomas. Ce dernier sifflotait gaiement et au bout d'un moment, Kiara reconnut l'air . La chanson de sa mère… Jack le reconnut aussi et se retourna vers Thomas, le regard traversé par une lueur meurtrière.

- Norrington ! Cesse de siffler ou je te promets que ce sera la dernière fois …

- Ça devient lassant … Ironisa Thomas en exagérant son soupir.

Dominic serra les poings, ses jointures blanchissant sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour se contenir et fixa son père.

- Comment allons nous pénétrer chez Feng ?

- Et bien … De la manière la plus civilisée qu'il soit … Répondit Jack. Par la porte … Une fois à l'intérieur …Pas un mot Savvy ? Et tenez vous sur vos gardes … Ajouta-t-il en actionnant d'un geste théâtral le heurtoir de la porte menant au repère de Feng .

Tandis que la porte s'ouvrait, dévoilant le visage rude du nouveau second de Feng, Kiara sentit son estomac se tordre et réprima vivement un sourire alors que les odeurs d'encens, de vapeur et de sang mêlées lui parvenaient. Jack, la main sur son épée tout comme Thomas et Dominic releva la tête.

- Salut l'ami … Va dire au Capitaine Feng que le Capitaine Sparrow a une affaire à lui proposer …


	47. Trois Conditions

_**Bonjour , voici donc la suite de la quête de nos amis … J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira . Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 45**

Alors que, suivant de près son père et surveillée par son frère qui jetait autour d'eux de fréquents coups d'œil méfiants, Kiara pénétrait de nouveau dans l'antre de Sao Feng, la jeune fille sentit sa gorge se nouer sous l'effet d'une émotion aussi soudaine qu'inattendue. Le visage soigneusement dissimulé sous le tricorne que Jack l'avait forcée à enfoncer sur son crâne, Kiara laissa son regard parcourir le repère de Sao Feng, les narines frémissantes alors l'odeur douceâtre du sang lui parvenait. Derrière elle, Dominic poussa un gémissement étranglé en découvrant le corps d'un supplicié au détour d'un des nombreux recoins du tunnel menant au repère de Feng. Kiara vit les épaules de son père se raidir et ce dernier se retourna rapidement vers son fils, lui intimant le silence d'un regard froid, un regard que Kiara lui avait rarement connu.

Finalement, ils parvinrent devant les portes menant à la salle que Sao occupait habituellement et Kiara sourit lentement en songeant que le chemin par lequel ils étaient passés avait augmenté le temps de la balade d'au moins dix minutes. Reconnaissant l'entrée de la salle qu'il avait après tout longtemps fréquentée, Jack s'adressa d'un regard hautain au second.

- Ça ira l'ami …

L'homme se contenta de secouer la tête et indiqua un lourd plateau du menton.

- Capitaine Feng dit placer effet ici . Sinon lui tuer vous.

- Ahhh un accueil chaleureux à la mode des pirates ! S'exclama Thomas en se débarrassant de ses armes.

- Norrington … Grinça Jack.

Thomas lui renvoya un grand sourire tandis que Kiara déposait son petit couteau, seule arme que son père l'autorisait à porter. Dominic soupira et se délesta à son tour de son épée, bientôt imité par Jack. Le garde s'effaça brusquement et les laissa entrer.

*

Jack s'avança, talonné par Kiara qui sourit de plaisir en retrouvant l'ambiance chaleureuse de la salle centrale, son cœur battant plus fort alors qu'elle ressentait l'inexplicable sensation d'être enfin revenue chez elle. Dominic quand à lui, laissa échapper une brève exclamation de dégoût en découvrant le décor tandis que Thomas le cognait rapidement, lui désignant deux jeunes beautés asiatiques au corps parfait. Dominic se retourna vers lui et le fixa avec écoeurement retenant de justesse les invectives qui lui venaient.

Totalement ignorant des préoccupations volages de ses jeunes compagnons, Jack avança d'un pas vers le « trône » qu'occupait Feng .

- Deux visites en si peu de mois … Je me sens … honoré... Ironisa Sao Feng en portant nonchalamment une longue écharpe de soie rouge à son visage.

- Faut croire que tu m'avais manqué. Répondit Jack avec un sourire factice.

- Comment vas-tu petite fille ? Demanda Sao sans prêter attention à Jack, son regard rivé à Kiara.

- Bugger. Pesta Jack.

- Enlève ce chapeau ridicule petite fille … Ordonna Sao Feng. Tu as l'air stupide ainsi.

Kiara soupira et s'empressa de retirer le tricorne laissant la masse blonde de ses cheveux se répandre sur ses épaules.

- Bonjour Capitaine Feng . Dit elle d'une voix claire.

- Capitaine ? Te voilà bien docile petite fille …

Jack gronda légèrement et se plaça entre Kiara et Feng, empêchant ce dernier de voir sa fille.

- Alors dis moi l'ami … quoi de nouveau depuis la dernière fois ?

Sao dédaigna une nouvelle fois de lui répondre, les yeux fixés en direction de Kiara qui humait l'air saturé à pleins poumons.

- On oublie pas facilement une fois qu'on y a goûté … N'est-ce pas petite fille ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler … Répondit Kiara en rougissant et en se décalant légèrement, plongeant son regard dans celui du pirate.

- Bien sur que si petite fille …

Kiara ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Dominic fut plus rapide,il s'empara avec vivacité d'un sabre d'apparat et s'élança vers Feng.

- Ça suffit laissez la tranquille espèce de monstre !!!

Les yeux de Sao Feng s'étrécirent et il se tourna vers Jack, ne prenant même pas la peine de sortir son épée.

- Ton fils je suppose… Vu la variété du vocabulaire …

Jack se crispa légèrement et se tourna vers Dominic.

- Arrête !! Nous sommes venus négocier …

- C'est-ce qu'on m'a dit … Que désires tu Jack ? Demanda Sao d'un ton aimable sans quitter Kiara des yeux.

Jack commença à circuler dans la pièce d'un pas nonchalant tout en enregistrant les différentes possibilités de repli ou de défense en cas d'attaque soudaine.

- Sao mon ami … Je sais que toi et moi, nous avons eu un différent et … je , j'ose espérer que ce temps là est à présent révolu. Commença Jack d'un ton ravi.

- N'abuse pas de ma patience Sparrow. Gronda Feng. Sans elle tu serais mort comme le chien que tu es ! S'exclama-t-il en désignant Kiara.

Le regard de Thomas passa de Kiara à Feng et le jeune homme se mit à rire de bon cœur. Feng sembla alors s'apercevoir de sa présence et le gratifia d'un regard hostile.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda t'il en regardant Thomas.

- Rien d'important … Répondit nonchalamment Jack. Tiens tu sais quoi ? Si tu veux le tuer je te le donne !

Le rire de Thomas mourut brutalement dans sa gorge et il lança un regard effaré à Kiara.

- C'est l'amant de ma mère. S'empressa de dire la jeune fille.

- Je déteste quand elle fait ça. Maugréa Jack en se tournant vers Feng. Oui tu vois, mon fils, ma fille, l'amant de ma femme et moi … Et dois je te préciser que je n'ai pas .. Tué l'amant de femme puisqu'il est présentement… devant toi.

Sao serra les dents devant ce rappel subtil de leur histoire commune et répondit avec lenteur.

- Il me semble que moi non plus Jack…

- C'est exact ! Et tu ne le feras pas …

- Nous verrons Jack. A ce propos … où est donc la fameuse Madame Sparrow ?

- Pas ici… Murmura Jack. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis venu - je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça - que nous sommes venus, humblement te demander ton aide.

Sao le regarda d'un air songeur et affecta d'observer son écharpe de soie.

- Continue Jack.

- Elizabeth … Elle, elle est prisonnière du Purgatoire … Et tu es en possession des cartes qui y mènent …

- Et tu voudrais ? Demanda Feng en fixant Kiara dont les joues étaient à présent marbrées de rouge.

- Que tu nous les prêtes. Répondit Jack, l'air sur de lui.

Feng frémit et se leva brusquement.

- Et pourquoi ferais je ça ? Dois je te rappeler que tu m'as honteusement volé !

Jack balaya l'objection d'un geste de la main.

- Je pensais que nous avions dépassé tout ça …

Les lèvres de Feng s'étirèrent en un mince sourire et le pirate se retourna vers Jack.

- Admettons … Que m'offres tu en échange de mon aide ?

- Et bien je n'ai présentement que peu de liquidités mais … tu aurais droit à ma reconnaissance.

- Rien que ça. Se moqua Feng en maîtrisant mal son agacement.

Jack regarda brièvement Kiara avec inquiétude et se retourna vers Sao

- Grâce à moi tu as échappé à la Malédiction de la Muerta…

Feng regarda Kiara qui avança d'un pas.

- S'il vous plait … Capitaine Feng … Vous seul pouvez nous aider à sauver ma mère !

Un éclat surpris traversa les yeux de Feng et il la fixa de nouveau.

- Sauver ta mère dis tu … Es tu vraiment sure que c'est-ce que tu veux petite fille ?

Kiara rougit brutalement et se força à soutenir le regard de Feng.

- Évidemment… Je vous en prie .. Votre prix … sera le notre. Lâcha-t-elle, la bouche brusquement sèche.

Jack se retourna vers elle, catastrophé mais avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit Sao répondit.

- Soit … Je vais y réfléchir … En attendant … Soyez tout les quatre mes invités… Annonça-t-il d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas d'objection. Ainsi que la bande de minables que tu as envoyé dans mes souterrains. Précisa Sao en direction de Jack.

Ce dernier prit l'air étonné

- Quoi ?

Sao, exaspéré, frappa brièvement dans ses mains et les portes s'ouvrirent, livrant le passage à ses hommes qui entouraient une partie de l'équipage du Pearl. A leur tête, Gibbs adressa un regard navré à Jack tandis que ce dernier soupirait avec lassitude.

- Je vois … Murmura Jack tandis que Thomas s'esclaffait nerveusement.

Sao se retourna vers lui et lui jeta un regard méprisant.

- Pour ce soir vous êtes mes invités … Fait en sorte que je ne regrette pas ma clémence Sparrow … Mes hommes vont vous conduire à vos chambres et je te donne ma parole qu'aucun mal ne vous sera fait. Tu vois, contrairement à toi, je respecte le Code …

Vaincu, Jack hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour répondre.

- Suffit Jack … Plus un mot ! Rejoignez les chambres qui vous ont été assignées et laissez moi réfléchir en paix. Ordonna Feng tandis que ses hommes entouraient le petit groupe.

Jack jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'eux et se retourna vers Feng.

- Non … Je te propose une chose, mes .. Compagnons et moi nous rentrons au Pearl et tu nous fais connaître ta décision demain matin. Déclara-t-il d'un ton insouciant.

- Tu refuses mon hospitalité Jack ? Gronda Feng tandis qu'autour d'eux, les visages des hommes se faisaient menaçant.

Jack leva les mains en guise d'apaisement.

- Pas du tout mais … Tu dois avoir beaucoup de choses à faire … Et la présence d'invités te gênerait … Non décidemment nous ne voulons pas t'embarrasser. Protesta-t-il.

- Tu veux que je t'aide mais tu refuses de passer la nuit dans mon repaire Jack ? Dois je en conclure que cette belle … relation d'amitié que tu décrivais avec tellement … d'éloquence n'est que fumisterie ! Cria brutalement Feng.

Jack baissa la tête l'air embêté.

- D'accord … Dans ce cas permets moi d'envoyer Kiara tenir mes hommes au courant. Finauda-t-il

Feng sourit lentement et Kiara sentit une onde de chaleur inonder son bas ventre alors que le pirate répondait à son père.

- Envoies tes hommes … Dit il en désignant les hommes du Pearl. Ta _famille _et toi vous restez ici… Ou bien… je me verrais dans l'obligation de rompre notre toute fraîche amitié … Et dans ce cas je n'aurais aucune raison de t'aider n'est-ce pas ?

Jack baissa la tête, luttant visiblement contre deux pensées contradictoires. Finalement son désir de sauver Lizzie fut le plus fort et il se retourna vers Gibbs.

- Rentrez au Pearl et prévenez le reste de l'équipage que pour cette nuit … Nous resterons ici.

- Mais Jack ! S'écria Gibbs en jetant un coup d'œil peu discret en direction de Kiara.

- Fais ce que je te dis Gibbs. Gronda Jack l'air sombre.

- Sage décision. Commenta Feng avec un léger sourire.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jack, Kiara, Dominic et Thomas suivaient les hommes qui les cernaient soigneusement. Ce faisant, Thomas lança un regard appuyé à l'une des femmes qui, alanguie contre la paroi, les regardait passer. Jack le surprit et soupira.

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi petit… Feng n'aime pas trop que l'on courtise ses femmes … Tu peux me croire.

Thomas soupira lourdement et Dominic lui lança un regard écoeuré.

- Vous êtes immonde . Siffla-t-il.

- Oui … On me le dit souvent . Répondit Thomas d'un air nonchalant.

*

La nuit était bien avancée lorsque Kiara s'extirpa de son lit après avoir vainement cherché le sommeil. La soirée s'était passée calmement, Sao Feng respectant de toute évidence la parole qu'il avait donnée à son père. Les chambres qui leurs avaient été assignées se trouvaient un peu à l'écart, toutefois Kiara pouvait encore entendre les cris des malheureux sur lesquels Feng faisait peser sa cruelle justice. Elle prit une longue inspiration, souriant malgré elles aux effluves qui lui parvenaient. A quelques mètres d'elle , elle entendit son père tenter discrètement d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et la jeune fille grimaça avec agacement. Sao Feng les avait fait enfermés… Il n'était tout de même pas stupide !

Nerveuse, elle commença à arpenter la pièce petite mais confortable qui lui avait été assignée, retrouvant avec plaisir les couleurs chaudes des soieries que Sao Feng aimait à posséder . Son cœur battait follement dans sa poitrine depuis leur entrevue avec Feng un peu plus tôt et elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil depuis, son esprit se demandant sans cesse le prix que Feng allait exiger en échange de son aide. La main crispée sur son cou, Kiara soupira lourdement avant de s'approcher de la porte de sa chambre tandis que non loin d'elle, son père semblait s'être fait une raison.

Sans y penser, Kiara posa sa main sur la poignée de sa porte et la tourna négligemment. Loin d'offrir une quelconque résistance, la porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit et la jeune fille grimaça, songeant que Feng ne devait pas la considérer comme une menace suffisante pour la mettre sous clé à l'instar des trois autres. Cette idée raviva en elle la colère qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer et elle sortit rapidement, prenant à garde à refermer derrière elle.

Kiara, les mâchoires serrées, chemina rapidement dans le repaire de Sao Feng, sa rage grandissant à chaque pas alors qu'elle constatait qu'aucun garde ne semblait faire attention à elle. Elle trouva rapidement son chemin dans les ténèbres et finit par arriver devant la lourde porte qui abritait les appartements de Sao Feng. Sans hésiter , la jeune fille poussa la porte, trop en colère pour s'inquiéter de ce qui lui arriverait si on la découvrait avant qu'elle ait eu le temps d'agir.

Il y avait peu de lumière dans la chambre richement décorée de Feng mais suffisamment pour que Kiara discerne la forme du corps de son ennemi, profondément endormi. Prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit, elle s'empara sans hésiter du sabre qui gisait au pied du lit et bondit sur Sao Feng, posant sa lame contre sa gorge avec un cri de victoire. Le pirate ouvrit brutalement les yeux et lui sourit d'un air songeur. Désarçonnée par sa réaction, Kiara appuya un peu plus sa lame, rougissant en découvrant au même instant la nudité de l'homme qu'elle menaçait.

- Une mauvaise habitude que celle de dormir nu… Qui sait ce qui peut se produire à la faveur de l'obscurité. Dit elle avec une grimace victorieuse.

- Tu as bien retenu mes leçons petite fille … Sourit Feng, sans paraître effrayé. Alors dis moi … Ta soif de sang est si grande que tu te glisses dans la nuit pour venir me tuer ? Ou alors … Est-ce d'autres appétits qui te poussent jusqu'à moi ?

Kiara rougit sous l'insulte et appuya un peu plus son sabre, souriant d'un air mauvais en voyant une longue goutte pourpre couler le long du cou de Sao Feng.

- Je ne suis pas votre petite fille espèce de monstre !!! Si je suis ici c'est uniquement pour que vous me donniez les cartes qui nous permettons de sauver ma mère ! S'écria-t-elle, un éclair de joie la traversant en imaginant la fierté de Jack, le regard que son père poserait enfin sur elle si elle était celle qui lui apportait le moyen de sauver sa précieuse Lizzie…

- Réalises tu petite fille … Qu'il me suffirait de pousser un cri pour que mes gardes s'emparent de toi et te tue .. Ainsi que toute ta famille

- Et réalisez vous Sao Feng qu'il me suffit d'appuyer encore un peu plus cette lame pour qu'aucun cri ne franchisse plus jamais votre maudite gorge !!!

Sao Feng parut considérer la question un instant et Kiara exulta en se figurant avoir gagner, prouvant par là qu'elle était , à l'instar de sa mère; une vraie pirate.

- En effet… Murmura Feng

Avant que Kiara ait eu le temps de se réjouir de sa victoire imminente, les bras de Sao Feng se refermèrent sur sa taille avec rapidité et elle bascula sur le coté, le pirate se retrouvant sur elle. Kiara sentit son cœur rater un battement alors qu'il lui tordait violemment le poignet, la désarmant.

- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre petite fille … Susurra Feng en la maintenant sous lui.

Des larmes de rage montèrent aux cils de la jeune fille tandis que le corps de Feng pesait un peu plus sur le sien. Éperdue, elle leva le bras pour le gifler mais Sao intercepta son geste, lui tordant à nouveau le poignet.

- Essaie encore fois de faire ça et je te le brise. Gronda-t-il d'une voix emplie de colère.

Les larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues de Kiara et elle se mordit la lèvre, les ravalant.

- Vous avez promis de ne pas nous faire de mal !

- Est-ce moi qui me suis introduit dans ta chambre petite fille ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Brusquement consciente de la stupidité de son acte, Kiara rougit vivement tandis qu'elle sentait contre son estomac la vigueur de Sao Feng bien éveillé.

- Je …

- Pourquoi es tu venue ?

- Pour trouver les cartes . Pour sauver ma mère. Pour vous tuer !! Cracha-t-elle.

- Sauver ta mère ? Allons … tu la hais nous le savons tout les deux … Murmura Feng à son oreille.

- Je .. Non je le croyais mais non; elle n'est pas vraiment responsable… Je .. Je vous en prie … Donnez les cartes à mon père … Et .. Vous aurez ce que vous voulez … Finit elle dans un souffle.

Feng la considéra avec attention, glissant l'une de ses mains aux ongles griffus le long de son visage.

- Jusqu'où serais tu prête à aller petite fille ?

Kiara sentit une onde de chaleur inonder son bas ventre et ferma les yeux.

- Prenez ce que vous voulez et qu'on en finisse . Mon père ne devra jamais savoir. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton froid.

Feng poussa un long soupir avant de laisser échapper un cri de rage.

- Non !!! Pas comme ça !!! Je veux que tu me désires ou que tu me craignes !!!

Kiara le fixa.

- Je ne vous désirerais jamais Sao Feng .. Aucune femme ne le pourrait.

Une volée de paroles en chinois lui répondit dont Kiara devina sans peine qu'elles devaient être des invectives.

- Et je ne vous crains pas non plus. Lâcha-t-elle avec haine.

Sao Feng se releva brutalement, la relâchant tandis qu'il ramassait son sabre.

- Décevante en tout point. Une enfant qui joue les femmes mais qui est incapable de me séduire. Une petite fille qui joue les combattantes mais qui est incapable de me tuer…

Tremblante de rage, Kiara le fixa,détournant à peine le regard de sa virilité dressée.

- Je vous tuerais sans hésitation si vous n'étiez pas le seul à connaître l'emplacement de ces maudites cartes !!!

Sao Feng la fixa et leva son sabre pour la frapper.

- Allez y … Tuez moi comme le monstre sans cœur que vous êtes !! Cria-t-elle.

Kiara ferma les yeux, attendant le coup auquel cette fois elle n'échapperait pas. Elle espérait seulement que ça irait vite … Le cœur emplit de regrets elle songea à sa mère dont elle venait de voler la seule chance de vivre.

- Pardon maman… Murmura-t-elle

- Sort d'ici petite fille. Ordonna la voix de Feng.

Kiara perdue ouvrit les yeux.

- Quoi ????

- J'ai dit . Sors d'ici.

- Mais …

- N'écoutes tu donc jamais rien !!!! Va t'en Kiara !!!! Cria Feng d'un ton vibrant de colère sans la regarder.

Perdue, Kiara se leva brusquement et se précipita jusqu 'à la porte. Elle courut tout le long du trajet qui la menait à sa chambre, se souciant peu cette fois du bruit qu'elle faisait. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et sanglota nerveusement. Elle avait échoué … Elle n'avait pas eu assez de courage pour tuer Sao Feng .. Pire, elle s'était abaissée à s'offrir à lui, craignant qu'il accepte tout en le redoutant. Mais comme tous, il l'avait rejetée…

Dans sa chambre, Sao Feng poussa un cri de rage et appela l'un de ses hommes, se souciant peu de paraître nu devant lui.

- Capitaine ? S'inclina l'homme .

- Comment se fait il que mes ordres n'aient pas été respectés !!!

- Mais … Capitaine .. Nous avons fait comme vous avez dit … Nous avons laissé la fille sortir et venir jusqu'à vous …

- Insolent !! S'écria Feng fou de rage en lui passant sa lame en travers du corps.

Sans un regard pour l'homme qu'il venait de tuer, Sao Feng sortit et se dirigea sans un mot vers la salle où il entreposait ses plus précieux trésors …

*

A l'issue d'une nuit d'angoisse, Jack et ses compagnons furent conduits devant Sao Feng dont le visage paraissait coulé dans le marbre. Jack leva les mains pour parler mais Feng l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Je vais vous aider.

Dominic et Thomas se regardèrent d'un air interrogateur tandis que Kiara relevait la tête, les yeux rougis par les larmes.

- Tu m'en vois ravi l'ami … Répondit prudemment Jack.

- Mais il y a plusieurs conditions à cela … La première est que l'Empress vous accompagne. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir encore une fois disparaître à l'horizon avec l'un de mes biens.

- Accordé ! S'exclama joyeusement Jack en tendant la main avec un sourire avenant.

- Je n'ai pas fini …. La seconde … c'est que ta fille vienne avec moi sur l'Empress… Tu as un de mes biens, je prends un des tiens …

Jack grimaça et secoua la tête.

- Hors de question ! Dominic, mon fils , viendra avec toi . Négocia-t-il sous l'air atterré de Dominic tandis qu'un grand sourire éclairait le visage de Thomas.

Sao dédaigna totalement Jack et se tourna vers Kiara.

- Es tu d'accord petite fille ? Acceptes tu mon prix ?

- Non !!! S'exclama Jack

- Oui !! Cria Kiara au même moment sans pouvoir se retenir.

Jack lança un regard furieux à sa fille qui évita soigneusement de le regarder.

- Je veux sauver maman…

- Si tu la touches … Gronda Jack.

Sao soupira, affectant un air patient et se retourna vers Jack.

- Non … Ma dernière condition est celle-ci : si tu ramènes ta femme d'entre les morts… Tu me laisseras. Pour une nuit.

Le visage de Jack se contracta nerveusement alors que le pirate comprenait sans peine ce que Feng voulait de lui. Derrière lui, Kiara serra les poings de rage, ses yeux la piquant brusquement.

- Oh … Commenta Thomas. Bon choix….

Dominic lui jeta un regard hostile et lui balança son poing dans la figure sans réussir à se retenir. Le regard froid, Thomas encaissa le coup et le toisa avec insolence.

- Arrêtez !! S'énerva Jack avant de se tourner vers Feng. Et si je refuse ?

- Je ne te donnerais pas ce que tu convoites … Si une fois ta femme revenue tu tentes ne pas honorer ta part du marché, je garderais ta fille … Elle finira bien par grandir. Lâcha Feng d'un ton méprisant.

- Je … je ne peux pas … Murmura Jack.

- Réfléchis Sparrow… Une nuit, une seule passée en ma compagnie … Et l'assurance de l'avoir près de toi toutes les autres … ou tu refuses et tu ne la reverras jamais…

Jack ferma les yeux, chassant de la main le bruissement des conversations autour de lui. L'espace d'un instant il se représenta Lizzie, sa Lizzie dans les bras de Feng. Cette idée lui était insupportable … mais pire était celle de la savoir enfermée dans le Purgatoire pour toujours…

- J'accepte. Déclara-t-il d'une voix blanche. Mais si tu touches à un seul des cheveux de ma fille … ou si Lizzie ne revient pas .

- Notre accord sera rompu. Compléta Feng.

- Papa ! S'insurgea Dominic révolté

- Pas maintenant Dominic… Murmura Jack d'un ton las en se tournant vers Kiara.

La jeune fille, choquée lui lança un long regard blessé avant de se retourner vers Feng, ignorant délibérément son père.

- Quand partons nous ? J'ai hâte d'être libérée de votre présence !

Sao sourit légèrement, son regard se nouant à celui, rempli de fureur de Kiara.

- Nous partons dans une heure petite fille … Dis au revoir à ton père.

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire … Dit elle en se tournant vers Jack. J'ai hâte de voir comment tu vas expliquer à maman que tu as marchandé ses faveurs papa. Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton rempli de colère avant de s'avancer vers Sao Feng

Satisfait, ce dernier frappa légèrement dans ses mains, indiquant le signal du départ …


	48. Malentendus & Séduction

_**Erf nous voilà donc en mer … Avec les personnages du Pearl lol, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaire (je sens que Thomas va encore se faire des ennemies ) Comme toujours, un grand merci à Chloé et Léa pour leurs commentaires !**_

_**Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 46**

Jack remonta sur le Black Pearl en bouillant intérieurement, furieux de la manière dont s'était déroulée sa négociation avec Sao Feng. Serrant les poings d'impuissance, il regarda la silhouette menue de sa fille emboîter le pas au célèbre pirate asiatique, embarquant sur l'Empress sans même accorder un regard au Black Pearl et à son père. En dépit de la distance qui le séparait de sa fille, Jack vit la mâchoire de cette dernière se contracter, signe de sa contrariété et il referma sa main sur les cartes que lui avait remis Feng, furieux après lui-même de n'avoir pas trouvé de meilleur plan pour s'en emparer.

Dominic s'approcha de son père, les dents serrées et le visage rouge de colère.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté ça ??? Pire, comment as-tu pu faire ça !!!

Sans se retourner, Jack soupira avec lassitude.

- Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour sauver ta mère …

- Alors c'est tout ??? Tu donnes Kiara à ce type contre … de vulgaires cartes. Lâcha Dominic avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

Cette fois, son père réagit, se tournant vers lui d'un air cynique.

- Je ne « donne » pas Kiara … Ta sœur va voyager sur l'Empress et crois moi, Feng tient trop à ces cartes pour rompre notre accord.

Dominic le toisa avec hauteur.

- Et maman ? Quand comptes tu lui dire que tu l'as vendue à ce type … Et que si elle se refuse, tu lui donneras Kiara ? Est-ce que tu penses vraiment qu'elle te pardonnera ça ?

Un éclat de tristesse passa sur le visage de Jack et il se détourna, portant son regard vers l'horizon.

- Ta mère … Ta mère est de celles qui comprennent que certaines choses doivent être faites pour atteindre son but … aussi douloureuses soient elles … Et ce n'est qu'un détail au regard de ce que Lizzie …. De ce dont je dois m 'excuser.

- Ta maîtresse … J'avais presque oublié. Comme si maman pouvait te pardonner de l'avoir trompée avec cette … cette…

- Julia est la fille du frère de ta grand mère. Commença Jack sans le regarder. Mon premier amour, hormis la mer, s'appelait Anne. Je travaillais dans la Compagnie des Indes alors …

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Dominic. Toi… tu as travaillé pour .. Pour eux !!!

Jack hocha la tête et reporta son attention vers l'horizon.

- Je voulais devenir respectable , être un marin , peut être même un jour un Capitaine… Sourit il avec nostalgie. Et puis j'ai rencontré Anne… Le jour où je suis venu la rejoindre pour me déclarer, elle m'a annoncé qu'elle allait se marier avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Dominic le regarda avec surprise.

- Je croyais que maman était … enfin

-Durant des années avant de rencontrer ta mère, je n'ai cessé de penser à Anne, à me demander ce qu'elle était devenue, à regretter amèrement de ne pas avoir été comme l'homme qu'elle avait choisi. Murmura Jack en touchant sa perle bleue. Puis, j'ai oublié Anne… Je l'ai rangée dans un coin de ma tête avec tout ce que j'avais perdu … Et j'ai rencontré Lizzie…Et je suis .. Tombé amoureux d'elle

- Arrête ton baratin papa !!! Arrête tes mensonges qu'on connaît tous par cœur !

Jack se retourna, l'air triste

- Dominic .. Écoute …

- Non !! Ça suffit Capitaine Sparrow !! C'est toi qui va m'écouter !! A cause de toi, maman est morte le cœur brisé !!!

- Je sais … Et c'est entièrement ma faute …

- Tout ça parce que tu as voulu retrouver ta stupide Anne ou je ne sais quoi dans cette Julia!!!

- Anne était la mère de Lizzie . Julia est la cousine de ta mère. Répondit Jack d'un ton sans inflexions.

Dominic ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Thomas fut plus rapide.

- Au moins ça reste en famille … Intervint t'il.

Jack se retourna vers lui, le regard meurtrier.

- Dégage Norrington .

- Désolé. Répondit platement le jeune homme avec un sourire qui démentait ses paroles.

Jack porta une main nerveuse à son pistolet mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de tirer sur Thomas comme il tirait naguère sur le singe de feu Barbossa, Dominic intervint

- Tu n'as pas fini ton histoire Jack.

Jack se raidit brutalement en percevant la distance dans la voix de son fils.

- Dominic …

- Contente toi de me dire la suite, je veux savoir.

- J'étais … attiré par Julia. Soupira Jack tandis que Thomas souriait d'un air grivois.

- Alors tu as couché avec elle pendant que maman était en prison !!! Parce que tu en avais envie !!!

- Non parce que c'était Anne que je voyais en Julia. Parce que … je croyais que ta mère m'avait trompé. Parce que j'ai été stupide. J'ai cru avoir aimé Anne plus que ta mère … Alors que ce n'était qu'un souvenir.

- Bof … L'amour… Un sentiment stupide … Marmonna Thomas.

- Lorsque .. Lizzie a appris que j'avais aimé sa mère .. Elle a cru .. Elle a cru qu'elle était comme Julia à mes yeux… Continua Jack. Et moi, je venais d'apprendre qu'elle avait couché avec ce moins que rien de Norrington

- C'est pas moi qui ait un P sur le bras… Marmonna Thomas.

- Mais .. Mais c'est de maman dont tu étais amoureux … Tu lui as dit n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Dominic.

Jack secoua la tête, le regard chargé de regrets.

- Je .. Ne savais plus où j'en étais. Et après je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire. Ta mère est morte en pensant qu'elle n'était qu'un remplacement de Anne, que je ne tenais pas vraiment à elle pour ce qu'elle était … C'est pour ça que s'est si important pour moi de la retrouver .. Je dois lui dire … je ne veux pas laisser passer cette chance ..

- Alors … tu ne veux la rejoindre que pour soulager ta conscience et ce peu importe le prix à payer, pour Kiara, pour maman ou pour moi… Tout ça dans ton propre intérêt. Finalement tu n'aimes que toi et personne d'autre. Tu me dégoûtes, Jack. Répondit Dominic en s'éloignant sans laisser à Jack l'occasion de le retenir.

Thomas le suivit du regard avant de se tourner vers Jack.

- Dites … il est pas un peu eunuque votre fils ? Enfin sauf votre respect … Parce que … avec toutes ses bêtises sur l'amour tout ça … on dirait une de ces idiotes de salon … En beaucoup moins excitant.

- Laisse moi Norrington . Souffla Jack en regardant d'un air désespéré vers l'Empress.

Thomas s'adoucit légèrement, sentant son cœur se pincer malgré lui devant l'inquiétude du pirate.

- Elle voulait y aller vous savez … Kiara. Et je ne pense pas que Feng lui fera du mal.

- Puis je savoir ce qui te permet de dire ça ? Demanda Jack d'un ton à la fois triste et moqueur.

Thomas pesa un instant le pour et le contre et finalement, il choisit de laisser une chance à Kiara, pressentant que la réaction de Jack serait violente s'il faisait part de ses soupçons.

- Parce que Feng veut sa récompense … Et qu'Elizabeth est à la hauteur de toutes les espérances possibles. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire pervers qui, il en était sûr mettrait Jack hors de lui.

Ce qui ne manqua pas de se produire ….

Jack sortit son épée d'un geste nerveux et la pointa sur Thomas qui porta sa main à la garde de son épée par réflexe. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à se défendre âprement, sans douter le moins du monde de sa victoire lorsque Jack baissa sa lame.

- Si je veux tuer le responsable .. Ce n'est pas à toi que je dois m'en prendre … Cette lame ne t'est pas destinée Norrington…

- Je n'en ai jamais douté. Répondit Thomas avec un grand sourire.

- Disparaît avant que je ne change d'avis … Laisse moi seul … Ordonna Jack .

Sans répondre cette fois, Thomas s'éloigna après dernier sourire ironique vers l'Empress dont Sao Feng arpentait le pont à grands enjambées nerveuses.

*

Bouleversé et furieux après sa conversation avec son père, Dominic se laissa tomber sur l'une des marches des escaliers du Pearl, la tête entre les mains. Le jeune homme avait l'impression que son monde s'écroulait autour de lui à mesure qu'il apprenait la vérité sur sa famille et sur le couple formé par ses parents. Son père travaillant pour la compagnie, amoureux de sa grand-mère… Sa mère, fiancée du terrible capitaine du Hollandais Volant avant de le laisser pour son père… Et dieu savait quoi d'autre encore … Dominic n'était pas sûr de vouloir en apprendre plus sur sa famille …

Marie, s'approcha timidement de lui, le cœur serré devant la souffrance qui irradiait les traits de Dominic.

- Vous … allez bien Maître Sparrow ?

- Je vous déjà dit de m'appeler Dominic … Murmura ce dernier. Combien de fois faudra-t-il vous le demander …

- Au moins une fois de plus je le crains . Répondit Marie en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Où est votre sœur ?

Dominic serra les poings de rage en lui répondant.

- Sur l'Empress… Mon père … L'a échangée contre les cartes menant à l'autre monde …

Marie plaqua une main sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri d'horreur.

- Jack prétend que Feng ne la touchera pas … Mais moi je n'en suis pas certain…. Et même s'il ne fait rien .. Jack lui a promis ma mère en échange de ses services. Voilà comment les pirates traitent leurs affaires. Gronda Dominic avec dégoût .

Marie resta silencieuse un instant et observa le visage de Dominic prise d'une brusque envie de le serrer contre elle pour le consoler.

- Peut être pas tout les pirates … Murmura-t-elle. Et puis .. Votre père semble désespéré par la mort de votre mère. Il a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer… Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton où perçait son désir de vivre elle aussi une telle histoire d'amour.

Dominic ricana nerveusement et se tourna vers elle, furieux

- Oh … Vous changez vite d'avis sur les pirates, Marie ! Mais je peux vous dire que Jack n'agit pas pour ma mère, mais pour lui !!! Parce qu'il veut obtenir le pardon de ma mère !! Comme s'il ne l'avait pas déjà fait assez souffrir.

Marie soupira.

- Ne dites pas ça … Moi, je crois … je crois que j'aimerais trouver un homme qui m'aime comme votre père aime votre mère.

Dominic éclata d'un rire cynique, blessé de l'entendre prendre la défense de son père.

- Vous dites donc que vous voudriez avoir un mari qui vous trompe et qui vous vende à d'autres hommes pour son plaisir personnel … Dans ce cas épousez donc le patron de la Fiancée Fidèle et vous trouverez tout ce que votre cœur désire Marie.

Marie rougit brutalement, peinée.

- Laissez moi seul Marie, je n'ai pas besoin de vous entendre me chanter les louanges de mon père et de son amour éternel… Allez donc le voir s'il vous plait tellement … Peut être que vous lui rappellerez suffisamment votre mère pour qu'il vous mette vous aussi dans son lit ! Cracha Dominic, furieux.

Marie blêmit, refoulant les larmes qui montaient à ses yeux et le gifla violemment.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot Dominic !!! S'écria-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Dominic détourna son visage marbré de rouge et posa un regard triste sur l'Empress sur le pont duquel évoluait nerveusement Kiara et soupira.

*

En colère et blessée, Marie se précipita de l'autre côté du Black Pearl, retenant ses larmes. Son cœur cognait douloureusement dans sa poitrine alors que son esprit était encore plein des paroles cruelles de Dominic. Comment avait il pu la traiter ainsi ? Comment pouvait il suggérer une chose pareille entre son père et elle alors qu'elle ne voulait que lui apporter du réconfort ? La jeune fille grimaça à l'idée que si Dominic la traitait ainsi ce ne pouvait être que pour une seule raison . Elle était la fille d'une catin à ses yeux . Et de ce fait une catin elle aussi. Toutes ses paroles si belles, l'aide qu'il lui avait apportée n'avait sans doute qu'un seul but, la mettre dans son lit. Après tout il n'était qu'un pirate et comme il l'avait dit lui-même c'était ce que faisaient les pirates … Elle avait été stupide de le croire et plus encore de s'attacher à lui …

Thomas s'approcha d'elle de sa démarche élégante et s'accouda à ses côtés.

- Mon intuition de la féminité me dit que vous êtes peinée jolie Marie … Cela et le fait que vous venez de gifler Sparrow…

Marie regarda tristement l'horizon.

- Je le croyais différent …

- Trésor… C'est un marin, un pirate … Le genre d'homme pour lequel seules les conquêtes faciles comptent…

- Je ne suis pas une fille de joie ! Protesta Marie.

- Bien sur que non. Je ne vous connais pas depuis très longtemps… Mais je pense que vous êtes une jeune fille pure, beaucoup plus que la plupart des jeunes filles que j'ai pu côtoyer à Port Royal.

Marie rougit brutalement et se tourna vers lui.

- Est-ce pour cela que vous avez quitté votre famille ?

- Entre autres … Et parce que je me refusais à voir une femme comme Elizabeth Sparrow être pendue…

- Mais … vous êtes le fils du Gouverneur et c'était une pirate.

Thomas balaya l'objection d'un geste de la main.

- Peu importe … En vérité Marie, je pense que l'amour ne tient pas compte de la naissance… Pour ma part, je me vois mal épouser une de ces petites dindes sous prétexte qu'elle est nobles… Je cherche autre chose chez une compagne.

Marie se tourna vers lui et plongea son regard bleuté dans celui de Thomas.

- Je pense comme vous … Seulement, lorsqu'on est la fille d'une des plus célèbre catin de Tortuga il est difficile de faire oublier sa naissance… Déclara-t-elle avec amertume.

- Tout dépend de l'homme Marie…. Il suffit de trouver le bon… Murmura Thomas.

Marie rosit de plaisir et Thomas lui tendit son bras avec galanterie.

- Me permettez vous de vous inviter à faire une promenade sur le pont Marie ? J'aimerais vous faire oublier un peu cet idiot de Sparrow .

Marie rougit légèrement et posa sa main fine sur le bras de Thomas, peu habituée à être traitée comme une dame.

- Merci Monsieur Norrington…

- Faites moi plaisir… Appelez moi Thomas, j'aimerais apprendre à vous connaître mieux Marie … Du moins si vous me l'autorisez.

- D'accord … Thomas. Souffla la jeune fille.

Thomas lui répondit avec un sourire éclatant, le cœur réjouit… C'était presque trop facile. Celle-ci était en tout point semblable à toutes les jeunes filles naïves qu'il avait pu connaître, avide de romance et de déclarations d'amour. Dans une semaine tout au plus elle serait dans son lit … Son principal rival avait sapé toutes ses chances, lui laissant le champ libre… Thomas sourit en se représentant le plaisir qu'il aurait à déflorer une nouvelle vierge ce qui l'aiderait à passer agréablement le temps durant ce voyage plus qu'ennuyeux…

- A quoi pensez vous Thomas ? Demanda timidement Marie, le sortant de ses réflexions.

- Je songeais aux caprices du destin qui m'a offert la chance de vous rencontrer sitôt après avoir eu le cœur brisé par la disparition d'Elizabeth. Répondit Thomas d'une voix douce.

Marie rougit à nouveau et sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

- Il ne faut pas dire de telles choses …

- Pourquoi pas ? Puisque je les pense ! Mais je ne veux pas vous importuner … Murmura Thomas en baisant délicatement sa main. Je vous laisse Marie … pour l'instant.

Marie le regarda s'éloigner et porta inconsciemment la main qu'il avait baisée à ses lèvres, le souffle court. Elle avait l'impression de vivre le début d'une de ces romances dont parlaient toujours sa mère et ses amies d'un ton envieux, rêvant de trouver un jour le prince charmant qui les arracheraient à leur triste condition de catins. Aussitôt la jeune fille se gourmanda. Ce genre de choses n'arrivaient pas à des filles comme elle… Encore moins avec le fils d'un gouverneur …

*

Jack, le cœur gros, s'approcha de Marie avec hésitations. Il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de parler à la jeune serveuse que son fils semblait tellement apprécier et qui était aussi la fille de Turner. Il prit place à ses côtés avec un sourire, songeant que Marie pourrait peut être faire comprendre à Dominic à quel point son fils se trompait à son sujet.

- Miss Turner hein… Commença-t-il. Vous devez vous poser beaucoup de questions sur votre père.

- Je ne sais pas trop si je dois le voir comme mon père …

Jack sourit avec désabusement et la regarda

- Will aurait été content de vous connaître, de savoir que vous existez …

- Il le sait. Répondit Marie. Et quand à ce que vous dites … J'aimerais le savoir …

- N'est-ce pas la raison pour laquelle vous êtes à bord du Pearl ? Les cartes mènent aussi à Will… Grimaça Jack agacé à l'idée que Lizzie se trouvait coincée au Purgatoire avec Will.

- Si …

- Nous les trouverons ….. Répondit Jack le regard vague alors qu'il songeait à sa femme. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour ça ..

- Y compris sacrifier votre fille ?

- Kiara n'est qu'une enfant … Feng ne lui fera rien … S'il la touchait, je le tuerais. Répondit Jack d'un ton inflexible.

- Dominic pense le contraire.

- Mon fils … est un peu perdu en ce moment. Il ne pense pas ce qu'il dit …

- Je crois que si au contraire … Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Murmura tristement Marie.

Jack soupira et se retourna vers elle.

- Si vous lui fermez votre cœur … Vous le perdrez.

- Dominic n'était qu'un ami. Répondit Marie sans le regarder.

- Vous aimeriez vous en convaincre… Vous me ressemblez beaucoup Marie… Sourit Jack avec tristesse.

A ces mots la jeune fille sourit, se rappelant ses angoisses alors qu'elle s'imaginait être la fille du célèbre pirate qui était à présent à ses côtés. Qu'elle avait été stupide alors …

- Votre femme vous manque beaucoup Capitaine Sparrow …Reprit elle, désireuse d'éviter le sujet de Dominic

- Oui. Répondit simplement Jack.

- J'aimerais trouver quelqu'un comme vous … Murmura Marie avant de s'interrompre, gênée.

- Vous le ferez trésor … Le tout est de savoir ce que votre cœur désire … réellement.

Marie ne répondit pas , posant son regard sur Thomas qui lui fit un geste de la main. Jack intercepta son regard et soupira avec tristesse. A cet instant Gibbs approcha à la hâte.

- Capitaine ! On a un gros grain qui se dirige droit vers nous !

- Bugger ! S'exclama Jack en se précipitant vers la barre

Gibbs se tourna vers Marie et la contempla avec affection.

- Vous devriez vous mettre à l'abri Miss. Ça va secouer …

- Merci Monsieur Gibbs. Répondit Marie en s'empressant de lui obéir.

Alors qu'elle s'enfermait dans sa cabine, la jeune fille songea à l'étrange conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec le père de Dominic. Décidemment ce dernier ne ressemblait en rien au portrait que sa mère avait fait de lui… Quel dommage que Dominic ne ressemble pas un peu plus à son père, songea-t-elle avant de rougir au souvenir des lèvres de Thomas sur sa peau …


	49. Joute, Bataille & Sabre Volant

_**Bon … suite avec Kiara & Sao …(oui je suis allée vite pour une fois !) Je vous préviens ça va secouer lol **_

_**Bonne lecture et … reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 47**

Sur le pont de l'Empress, Kiara Sparrow allait et venait avec agacement, contrôlant difficilement sa rage. Elle ne savait pas contre qui elle était le plus en colère parmi son père, sa mère, Sao Feng ou elle-même mais la rage était là, couvant en elle et ne demandant qu'une étincelle pour se libérer. Sans cesse ses pensées la ramenaient à l'instant où Sao Feng avait fait part à Jack Sparrow de son ultime condition, dévoilant son désir de possession d'une femme qu'il n'avait même jamais vue. Et bien entendu, comme toujours cette femme était sa mère. Kiara serra les poings de rage en songeant à la silhouette fine de sa mère et au sourire doux que cette dernière avait parfois. Sauf qu'il n'y avait rien de tendre ou de doux chez Elizabeth Sparrow. C'était une pirate. L'une des plus redoutables aux dires de son père (qui bien entendu béait d'admiration devant elle ) une des meilleures amantes aux dires de Thomas . Même Dominic trouvait leur mère exemplaire (lorsqu'il ne passait pas son temps à courir comme un chien en chaleur après sa fadasse de serveuse ) .

Kiara était ulcérée par le choix de son père. Non seulement ce dernier l'avait sacrifiée sans hésiter contre les cartes menant à Elizabeth, ce qui montrait bien son importance à ses yeux mais en plus il avait eu l'audace de promettre sa mère à Sao Feng !!! Et c'était ce dernier fait qui révoltait le plus … Que Sao Feng ait réclamé sa mère en paiement … Kiara lutta contre la vague de haine qu'elle croyait envolée avec la mort de sa mère mais qui l'envahissait de nouveau. Fallait il donc qu'elle lui prenne tout !! Pourquoi Elizabeth passait elle toujours avant elle ? Avec un soupir rageur Kiara songea que ce qui expliquait cela était sans doute tout simplement qu'Elizabeth était meilleure qu'elle . Meilleure pirate …(mais comment aurait elle pu avoir une chance de faire ses preuves lorsqu'on ne lui autorisait qu'un couteau comme arme ? ) meilleure amante (mais comment pourrait elle devenir une femme alors que tout les hommes de son entourage la considéraient comme une petite fille ? )

La vie de Kiara n'était qu'un moins … Moins jolie, moins intelligente, moins désirable .. Moins tout que sa mère qui faisait tourner les têtes sans avoir nul besoin de se donner du mal pour ça alors que malgré tout ses efforts Kiara ne demeurait que la petite fille transparente de la si exceptionnelle Elizabeth Swann Sparrow !!!

La voix rude et chargée de sarcasmes de Sao Feng la sortit de ses pensées.

- Tu as l'air … agacée petite fille …

Kiara se retourna avec vivacité vers lui, prête à décharger sa rage sur le premier venu.

- Comment voulez vous qu'il en soit autrement alors que mon père vient de me laisser auprès d'un monstre !!!

Les yeux de Sao Feng s'étrécirent dangereusement tandis que ses hommes se retournaient vers eux, certains réprimant de justesse un sourire amusé aux mots de la jeune fille.

- Il me semble pourtant t'avoir laissé le choix petite fille … Ce n'est certes pas moi qui ait crié « oui » lorsque je t'ai proposé ce marché …

- Comme si j'avais eu le choix alors que vous posez comme condition à votre aide ma présence sur votre navire !! Comme si je n'étais qu'une .. Qu'une vague marchandise à peine plus importante qu'un maudit bout de papier !

- Et pourquoi devrais je t'accorder plus de prix petite fille ?

Kiara furieuse se retourna vers lui.

- Comme si j'accordais la moindre importance à ce qu'un pervers dans votre genre pense de moi !!! Vous n'avez pas la moindre valeur à mes yeux, vous m'indifférez !!! C'est l'attitude de mon père qui m'agace ..Pas vous .

La mâchoire de Sao Feng se crispa brutalement et il saisit le poignet de Kiara.

- Veille à ne pas aller trop loin petite fille … Tu es sur mon navire. Et si tu me manques de respect encore une fois je saurais bien te punir …

- Rassurez vous … Je ne perdrais pas mon temps en vaines discussions avec vous « Capitaine Feng » . La seule raison de ma présence ici réside dans le fait que je veux sauver ma mère.

- En es tu sûre …. Veux tu toujours la voir revenir … ou au contraire, te réjouis tu qu'elle soit … disons absente ? Susurra Feng.

Kiara rougit et pâlit tour à tour, sa rage décuplée par la réalisation que Feng semblait l'avoir percée à jour.

- Comment pouvez vous dire une chose pareille ? Seul .. Seul un monstre, un animal comme vous pourrait penser cela !!! Mais moi, je ne suis pas comme vous !!! S'écria-t-elle.

Fou de rage, Sao se rua vers elle, serrant son poignet sans le moindre ménagement .

- Cette fois ça suffit !! Tu as bien besoin que quelqu'un t'apprenne à vivre sale petite garce !! Rugit il en l'entraînant dans sa cabine.

Kiara poussa un cri de douleur et se débattit vainement sous la poigne de fer de Feng sans parvenir à se dégager. Le pirate referma sa porte d'un coup de pied avant de la jeter sur son lit sans ménagement.

Trop en colère pour avoir peur, Kiara se releva d'une détente, se ruant sur un des couteaux que Feng gardait sur son bureau.

- Si vous approchez je vous tue …

Feng lui lança un regard méprisant et commença à avancer.

- Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur ? Pauvre idiote j'aurais pu te tuer cent fois depuis que je te possède …

- Je ne vous appartiens pas !!! Cria Kiara ivre de rage. Je ne suis à personne !!!

Feng tremblant de rage, la fixa, se retenant manifestement de la frapper avant d'adopter une expression méprisante.

- Non en effet petite fille … Tu n'es à personne parce que personne ne veut de toi. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire cela mais j'espère que Sparrow réussira dans son entreprise … Comme ça j'aurais enfin une vraie femme, chaude, vibrante … à mon bord et pas une enfant sans intérêt … Déclara Feng avant de sortir, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Une fois seule, Kiara lança son couteau vers la porte avec un gémissement de rage. Reniflant nerveusement, la jeune fille essuya d'un revers de la main les larmes qui semblaient ne pas vouloir cesser de couler sur ses joues avant de s'asseoir dans un coin de la pièce. Tremblante, Kiara cala sa tête contre ses genoux, le cœur lourd. Sao Feng avait raison … Personne ne voulait d'elle …. Pas même lui …

Kiara pleura longtemps, laissant libre court à sa frustration et à sa peine avant d'entendre les rires des hommes de Feng non loin de l'endroit où elle se tenait. L'idée qu'ils se moquaient d'elle raviva sa rage et elle se leva d'une détente, se précipitant vers le pont. Une fois à l'air libre, elle inspira l'air iodé de la mer à pleins poumons se forçant au calme.

Sao Feng s'approcha d'elle d'un pas martial.

- Es tu enfin décidée à m'obéir ?

- Comme si je pouvais faire autrement. Cracha Kiara.

A cet instant précis, l'un des hommes de Feng recula, la heurtant violemment et la jeune fille se rattrapa de justesse au bastingage.

- Espèce d'imbécile. Gronda Feng.

L'homme se mit à trembler et fixa la jeune fille qui se retourna vers lui, le regard étincelant de rage.

- Pardon Miss, je ne vous avais pas vue … Expliqua l'homme dans un mauvais anglais.

Kiara frissonna, se sentant brusquement humiliée par les paroles de l'homme. Personne ne la voyait donc jamais !!! En voyant l'expression de son visage, un mince sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Sao Feng et il lui tendit son sabre.

- Vas y petite fille … Décide de la manière dont cet homme doit être puni…

Le regard du malheureux passa du visage rude et couturé de cicatrices de son capitaine à celui jeune et doux de Kiara. Il recula légèrement, se tournant vers Sao Feng.

- Capitaine … Commença-t-il.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Avec un râle de rage pure, Kiara l'embrocha sans sourciller, fermant les yeux alors que sa lame s'enfonçait aisément dans le corps du marin qui avait eu le malheur de la bousculer. Derrière elle, Feng sourit d'un air ravi.

- Oui petite fille … Murmura-t-il.

Kiara l'entendit et se retourna brusquement vers lui, baissant les yeux sur ses mains rougies de sang. Écœurée, elle lâcha le sabre qui s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit mat. Sao lui sourit d'un air ironique.

- Et c'est moi le monstre … Alors que tu viens de tuer un homme pour t'avoir bousculée …

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Kiara recula, osant à peine regarder en direction du corps de l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer.

- Je , je ne voulais pas … Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Bien sur que si …. Tout comme tu as aimé ça … Tes yeux te trahissent petite fille … Souffla Feng. Comme ton visage lorsque tu sens la chaleur du sang sur tes mains … Toi aussi tu aimes ce pouvoir … Je ne m'étais pas trompé sur toi Kiara … Cesse donc de te combattre ta vraie nature … Utilise ta rage au lieu de chercher à l'éteindre. Continua-t-il en s'approchant d'elle, son corps frôlant le sien.

Le souffle brutalement court, Kiara s'écarta d'un air craintif, levant un visage bouleversé vers Feng.

- Non … Jamais … Je ne suis pas comme vous !!! Cria-t-elle.

- En es tu sûre petite fille ?

Sans se donner la peine de répondre, Kiara le bouscula brutalement et courut jusqu'à la cabine, refermant la porte derrière elle tandis qu'elle s'appuyait contre la cloison, laissant son corps glisser contre cette dernière. Elle porta ses mains à ses yeux, regardant le sang qui les maculait avec horreur. Il avait raison … Elle avait tué un homme par caprice … Juste parce qu'il ne l'avait pas vue …

Au bout d'un moment, Feng la rejoignit, la contemplant avec ironie.

- Tu m'as bousculé en partant petite fille … Comment dois je te faire payer cet affront selon toi ?

Kiara se mordit les lèvres et détourna les yeux, une fois de plus au bord des larmes.

- Faites ce que vous voulez… Je m'en moque.

Feng la considéra un instant avant de répondre d'un ton rude.

- Si tu ne l'avais pas tué, je l'aurais fait… Mais j'aurais pris plus de temps que toi pour cela … Je l'aurais fait souffrir. Annonça-t-il calmement.

Kiara, le regarda d'un air surpris , les yeux rougis par les larmes.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Parce qu'il ne t'avait pas vue …. Répondit Feng d'un ton neutre. Je vais te faire porter de quoi te nettoyer… Ajouta-t-il avant de sortir.

Surprise, Kiara fixa un long moment la porte après son départ, partagée entre le plaisir que lui avaient procurées les dernières paroles de Feng et la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait face à ce plaisir…

*

Des jours s'écoulèrent sans le moindre événement notable (hormis une tempête tropicale ), Sao Feng adoptant une distance courtoise, qui , loin de réjouir Kiara finit par l'agacer. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle se rendit à la cabine du pirate dans laquelle elle pénétra sans se donner la peine de frapper.

Mauvaise idée ….

Kiara s'immobilisa sur le seuil, le cœur serré en découvrant Sao Feng, torse nu sur sa couche avec, à ses côtés, l'une de ses servantes dont le désordre de la tenue ne laissait aucun doute possible quand à la nature de ce qui était en train de se passer. Feng se retourna vers elle.

- On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper ! Sors d'ici !

Le regard de Kiara cilla un bref instant mais elle ne bougea pas.

- J'ai à vous parler.

- Et moi je t'ai donné un ordre.

- Je ne suis pas un de vos hommes.

- Non. Tu es l'objet qui me sert de garantie pour mes cartes … Répondit Feng avec froideur.

Kiara serra les poings sous l'insulte et désigna la femme du menton.

- Mieux vaut encore être un objet que votre catin …

- Tu crois ça …. Susurra Feng en se retournant vers la fille. Va t'en , je t'ai assez vue.

Après un bref regard chargé de haine pour Kiara, la fille se leva, rassemblant ses vêtements avant de sortir à la hâte. Sao se leva avec souplesse, ne prenant pas la peine de refermer son vêtement et vint se placer devant Kiara, la dominant de toute sa stature.

- Que veux tu ?

Kiara rougit, ses yeux glissant malgré elle sur le torse nu du pirate , ne sachant au juste ce qu'elle allait répondre et regrettant l'impulsion soudaine qui l'avait poussée à se rendre auprès de Sao Feng.

- J'aimerais que vous m'appreniez à me battre … Répondit elle soudainement. Comme lorsque nous étions à Singapour.

Feng la regarda avec attention.

- Pourquoi cela petite fille ?

- Parce que je voudrais devenir assez forte pour un jour pouvoir vous tuer. Répondit Kiara avec insolence, agacée qu'il cherche à connaître ses raisons.

Contre toute attente, Feng éclata de rire.

- Le pire c'est que je crois bien que tu dis la vérité … Tu es dangereuse petite fille … Et malgré tout je serais bien tenté d'accepter …

- Pourquoi ne le faites vous pas dans ce cas ? Vous avez peur que je vous batte ? Cracha Kiara.

- Aucune chance petite fille …

- Alors apprenez moi et nous verrons bien… Lança-t-elle avec défi.

Sao sourit lentement et plaqua son corps contre le sien.

- Je t'apprendrais à te battre si tu étais ma catin … mais les objets ne portent pas d'épée. Susurra Feng à son oreille. Trouves tu toujours préférable d'être un objet plutôt que mon amante ?

Kiara rougit violement et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Le désir ne se marchande pas Capitaine Feng. Et je n'en ressens pas à votre égard.

Feng se crispa alors qu'un petit sourire victorieux naissait sur les lèvres de Kiara.

- Je finirais bien par trouver un professeur… Et qui sait peut être que celui la me donnera envie de m'offrir à lui… Le nargua-t-elle.

- Encore faudrait il qu'il te désire… Ironisa Feng .

- Vous me désirez donc ? Dommage pour vous …

- Tu te flattes ! Pesta Feng. C'est ta mère que je désire … Toi tu n'es ..qu'un objet

Avec satisfaction, le pirate vit le regard de Kiara s'obscurcir alors que la colère prenait le dessus sur la raison de la jeune fille. Folle de rage, Kiara prit sa respiration avant de lui cracher au visage. Les traits durcis, Sao Feng porta la main à son visage, l'essuyant avec une lenteur inquiétante.

- Petite inconsciente !! Cria-t-il en la giflant brutalement.

A demi sonnée, Kiara s'écrasa contre le mur avant de tourner son visage tuméfié vers lui.

- Depuis quand frappez vous les objets Capitaine Feng ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix ironique, se forçant à retenir un gémissement de douleur.

Sao Feng serra les dents et se rapprocha d'elle.

- Mais de quel bois es tu donc faite !!! Rugit il. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me craignes enfin !!! Est-ce qu'il faut que je tue pour ça ?

- Une catin vous craindrait … Répondit Kiara. Mais moi … je ne suis qu'un objet… Continua-t-elle, le plaisir d'avoir l'avantage effaçant sa douleur.

Feng la regarda avec colère.

- Tu es encore plus folle que ton imbécile de père !!

- Venant de vous ça doit être un compliment… Ironisa Kiara. Maintenant lâchez moi.

- Comment oses tu me donner un ordre !! Je devrais te tuer pour ça.

- Pourquoi ne le faites vous pas ?

- Parce que je veux te voir plier avant cela ….

- Dans ce cas … J'ai encore de longues années devant moi. Se moqua Kiara toute à son triomphe.

Blême de colère, Sao Feng la repoussa brutalement et sortit à grands pas de sa cabine, claquant la porte derrière lui. L'instant d'après Kiara l'entendit s'en prendre violemment à l'un de ses hommes et un sourire lui échappa. Malgré la gifle et la douleur cuisante … Elle venait de gagner cette joute … Même si elle n'était pas sûre de connaître les raisons qui la poussaient à affronter ainsi le redoutable pirate …

*

Quelques heures plus tard, l'équipage de l'Empress repéra une frégate espagnole lourdement chargée et Sao Feng poussa un petit soupir de satisfaction.

- Hissez nos couleurs !!! Nous abordons ce navire . Pavillon rouge ! Ordonna-t-il

Kiara se retourna vers lui avec surprise, son regard glissant malgré lui sur le Pearl qui semblait bien décidé à continuer tranquillement sa route jusqu'au repère de Tia Dalma.

- As-tu déjà participé à un abordage petite fille ?

Kiara soupira lourdement.

- Vous savez bien que non …

Sao Feng sourit avec décontraction et lui tendit une longue épée.

- Tu vas adorer…

Kiara, surprise, prit l'arme qu'il lui tendait, s'attendant presque à le voir lui reprendre aussitôt .

- Le meilleur apprentissage du combat que tu puisses avoir c'est l'abordage. Déclara sobrement Feng. Surveille tes arrières et utilise ta rage petite fille … C'est ta meilleure arme.

Kiara le regarda, médusée , tandis que Feng se détournait donnant l'ordre de donner l'assaut… Avant que la jeune fille n'ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle faisait, elle plongea dans la bataille, ferraillant en mettant à profit les leçons que Feng lui avait dispensées à Singapour.

*

Sur le Pearl un cri de rage et d'angoisse échappa à Jack lorsqu'il aperçut le nuage de cheveux blonds de Kiara au beau milieu de la bataille.

- Kiara !!! Hurla-t-il. Non !!! La barre vite, faites demi tour, les canons, les voiles tout ça !!!

Non loin de lui, Thomas plissa les yeux, suivant lui aussi la silhouette reconnaissable entre toutes de la fille de Jack.

- Elle se débrouille bien … Observa-t-il d'un ton nonchalant .

Angoissé, Jack lui lança un regard meurtrier.

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi !! Oh Kiara…Ma petite fille … Murmura-t-il en se précipitant au bastingage dans l'idée de rejoindre sa fille.

A cet instant un éclat métallique vola des mains de Kiara et Thomas poussa un juron.

- J'ai parlé trop vite…

*

Kiara recula, le visage crispé par la douleur et la panique et glissa malencontreusement sur un corps. La jeune fille se retrouva à terre, cherchant désespérément de quoi se défendre des yeux tandis que l'homme levait son épée. Kiara poussa un glapissement, songeant que son premier abordage serait donc son dernier.

- Une fille. Se moqua l'espagnol en levant son épée.

A quelques pas de là, Sao Feng se retourna en entendant le glapissement de Kiara et envoya promener son adversaire d'un bourrade.

- Kiara !!! Hurla-t-il en lui lançant son sabre, se retrouvant désarmé.

Surprise la jeune fille tendit la main, saisissant l'arme au vol et la plongea dans le corps de l'espagnol au moment où ce dernier abaissait son épée. Mue par l'instinct, Kiara roula prestement , le corps de l'homme retombant à l'endroit précis où elle s'était trouvée, l'éclaboussant de son sang dans sa chute.

*

Sur le Pearl qui se rapprochait le plus rapidement possible, Thomas siffla avec admiration en voyant la scène.

- Elle est douée …

A ses côtés, Jack regarda sa fille se relever, l'air troublé.

- Où a-t-elle appris ça …

Thomas gloussa nerveusement et observa Feng, qui , désarmé, repoussait du mieux possible ses assaillants.

- Difficile de savoir … Ironisa-t-il.

*

Kiara se releva, galvanisée par la sensation d'avoir échappé de peu à la mort et ramassa le sabre de Feng, le tirant d'un coup sec du corps de l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer.

- KIARA !!!! Cria Feng acculé contre le bastingage

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'affola en comprenant que le pirate s'était désarmé pour elle et sans réfléchir elle lui lança son sabre. Feng glissa habilement de coté, et rattrapa de justesse son arme, juste à temps pour parer le coup mortel que son assaillant venait de lui porter.

Soulagée, Kiara ramassa son épée et se lança dans la bataille avec une assurance nouvelle. Elle avait été face à la mort . Et elle avait vaincu. Ivre de joie, elle se précipita vers les espagnols, s'efforçant de rejoindre Feng dont le vêtement se teintait de rouge au niveau de l'épaule. Le pirate sourit fugacement en la voyant, constatant qu'elle ne semblait pas blessée.

- Tu ne vises pas très bien Kiara … Tes lancers sont approximatifs … Observa-t-il en plongeant son sabre dans le corps d'un homme.

- Vous n'aviez qu'à m'apprendre comme je vous l'avais demandé. Répondit elle en évitant de justesse un assaillant.

- Tu manques de technique. Souffla Feng en embrochant l'homme qui venait d'attaquer la jeune fille.

Le combat dura encore quelques minutes, se soldant finalement par la reddition des espagnols restant. Sao regarda les survivants et eut un mince sourire cruel.

- Tuez les tous puis prenez ce qu'il y a dans leur cale. Ordonna-t-il.

Essoufflée mais le sourire aux lèvres, Kiara lui lança un regard ravi.

- Tout va bien petite fille ? Demanda Feng.

Avant que Kiara n'ait eu le temps de répondre, la voix furieuse de Jack brisa le silence et la jeune fille s'aperçut que le Pearl s'était rapproché d'eux durant la bataille, faisant demi tour.

- Feng espèce de sale traître menteur !! Comment as-tu oser forcer ma fille à participer à … ça. Gronda Jack, son regard inquiet glissant vers Kiara.

- Je ne l'ai pas forcée. Répondit Feng sans émotion.

Jack blêmit en découvrant sa fille couverte de sang .

- Tu es blessée ! S'angoissa-t-il.

Kiara le regarda avec surprise et baissa le regard vers ses vêtements.

- Oh … Comprit elle. Mais ce n'est pas mon sang … C'est le leur. Expliqua-t-elle en désignant les espagnols morts.

Jack la regarda avec incrédulité tandis que Thomas levait son chapeau en direction de Kiara, un sourire appréciateur aux lèvres.

- Le leur … Marmonna Jack abasourdi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas papa je vais bien ! Cria Kiara. En fait je me suis rarement sentie aussi vivante ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire radieux

Muet de surprise, Jack regarda sa petite fille si fragile s'éloigner à la suite de Feng, une épée sanglante lui battant les flancs. Elle ne lui accorda pas un regard et s'élança gracieusement vers l'Empress sur le pont duquel elle atterrit …


	50. L'émancipation de Kiara

_**Donc …. Voici la suite … Avec un chapitre qui fait avancer un peu les choses… Je vous préviens le romantisme gnangnan est loin … Reviews ? **_

_**Attention chapitre à contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs **_

**Chapitre 48**

L'excitation du combat retombée, Kiara se rendit chez Sao Feng pénétrant une nouvelle fois dans sa cabine sans frapper. Cette fois elle surprit le pirate assis, les mâchoires serrées tandis que le médecin qui le suivait dans tout ses déplacements s'affairait sur son épaule, cautérisant la plaie. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre nerveusement et s'approcha de Feng.

- Vous êtes blessé …

- Manifestement petite fille. Répondit Feng les traits légèrement tendus.

Kiara hésita un court instant avant de se lancer.

- Je suis venue .. Pour vous remercier. Enfin je crois.

Feng haussa le sourcil et congédia le médecin d'un geste.

- Étonnant… Commenta-t-il. Et bien je t'écoute.

Kiara rougit embarrassée.

- Vous m'avez lancé votre sabre … Si vous ne l'aviez pas fait ..Je crois et bien peut être que cet homme m'aurait tuée …

- Peut être ? Ironisa Feng.

- Sûrement. Soupira Kiara.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel il sembla à Kiara que les battements de son cœur résonnaient dans la pièce, faisant un vacarme assourdissant.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Je veux dire … pourquoi m'avez-vous aidée ? Finit par demander Kiara.

Sao Feng la regarda avec amusement.

- Toi morte je doute que ton père m'ait rendu mes cartes …

Kiara se crispa, blessée par le fait qu'il ne l'avait aidée que pour protéger son « investissement »

- Et toi petite fille, pourquoi m'avoir rendu mon sabre ? Si tu avais attendu un peu plus nul doute que je me serais trouvé … plus blessé que je ne le suis.. Peut être même serais je mort … N'est-ce pas ce que tu veux ? Que le monde soit débarrassé d'un monstre comme moi . Ironisa Feng

- Le moment venu … Je tiens à vous tuer moi-même . Cracha Kiara.

- Me voila un homme prévenu dans ce cas. Ironisa Feng. J'espère juste avoir le temps d'obtenir ma rétribution… Il me serait pénible de mourir sans avoir senti la chaleur d'une vraie femme sous moi.

- Vous me dégoûtez !!! Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre !! S'exclama Kiara, les yeux noirs de colère.

- Tu as décidemment une drôle de manière de remercier un homme qui t'a sauvé la vie …

- Pour récupérer vos maudites cartes !!! S'exclama Kiara.

Feng se leva d'une brusque détente et s'approcha d'elle.

- Voilà donc la raison de ta colère … Serais tu déçue que je n'ai pas eu d'autres motivations ?

Kiara rougit brutalement et serra les poings.

- Comment pourrais je être déçue ? Je me moque éperdument de ce que vous pouvez penser !!!

- Moi qui avait cru que tu t'étais enfin décidée à grandir petite fille … Soupira Feng.

Kiara éclata d'un rire bref.

- Si vous pensiez que j'allais vous offrir mon corps pour m'avoir sauvée … Sachez que je préférerais être morte plutôt que de me donner à vous !!!

Sao allait répondre lorsqu'un vacarme sur le pont le fit soupirer de lassitude, la voix forte de Jack résonnant parmi les piaillements de l'équipage.

L'instant d'après, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrait à la volée et Jack fit son entrée, talonné par Dominic et Thomas.

- On ne vous donc jamais appris à frapper dans cette famille. Gronda Feng.

- Ah … vous avez remarqué vous aussi ? Plaisanta Thomas avant de se taire au vu du regard que Jack lui lança.

Jack se tourna vers Kiara et la prit brutalement dans ses bras la serrant brièvement contre lui.

- Notre accord est rompu Feng . Déclara Jack d'un ton glacial.

- Oh ? Et bien rends moi mes cartes magiques dans ce cas. Dommage pour ta femme…

- Papa .. Commença Kiara.

- Tais toi !!! Lui jeta Jack. Feng tu as mis ma fille en danger en l'exposant à ta boucherie !! Elle ne passera pas une minute de plus sur ta jonque. Si tu tiens à garder l'un des miens comme garantie… Dominic restera à ton bord. Au moins lui n'est pas une enfant sans défense. Norrington, tu ramènes Kiara.

Feng ne répondit pas et fixa Kiara tandis que Thomas, l'air navré, s'approchait de la jeune fille.

- Je ne suis plus une enfant !!! Cria Kiara.

Jack se retourna vers elle

- Cesse tes caprices de petite fille gâtée Kiara !! Tu ne t'en sortie que par miracle…Mais où avais tu donc la tête !!! Tu crois que c'est un jeu ? Qu'on s'improvise pirate ?

- Non. Se força à répondre calmement Kiara. Ce qu'il y a c'est que j'en ai assez que tu me traites comme une enfant !! Moi je veux devenir pirate papa pas poupée de salon !!!

- Sage décision. Commenta Thomas. Tu n'es pas assez jolie pour avoir du succès dans les salons.

- N'insultez pas ma sœur !! S'exclama Dominic en portant la main à son épée.

- La ferme Norrington. Lâcha Jack. Ramène la maintenant.

Rouge de colère, Kiara s'arracha à l'étreinte molle du jeune homme et s'avança vers son père.

- Est-ce que tu écoutes ce que je te dis papa ? Ou alors est-ce que tu es si obnubilé par ta précieuse Lizzie que tu as oublié ta cervelle !!! S'énerva-t-elle. Je NE VEUX PAS retourner sur le Pearl avec toi !!! Je NE VEUX PAS passer mes journées à attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose pour me retrouver enfermée dans ma cabine lorsque finalement tu te décides à aborder un navire !!! Je NE VEUX PAS devenir une lady. Je VEUX être pirate, Savvy ?

Les yeux de Jack s'étrécirent de colère et il toisa sa fille.

- Tu n'es pas suffisamment fiable pour que je puisse te donner une épée et te faire combattre. T'avoir avec nous durant un abordage serait dangereux tant pour ta mère que pour moi. Je n'ai pas envie que l'un de nous se fasse tuer à cause de l'un de tes caprices.

- Pourtant maman est morte à cause de l'un des tiens non ?

Ce fut le moment que Sao Feng choisit pour s'interposer.

- Tu n'es pas le bienvenu à bord Sparrow. Alors tu prends tes deux gamins et tu retournes sur ton navire ou notre accord s'arrête là .

Ignorant Feng, Jack fou de rage serra les poings brutalement et regarda Kiara.

- On ne parle pas de Lizzie ni de moi !!! On parle de toi Kiara. De toi et de ta stupidité !! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait !!!

- J'ai abordé un navire, combattu , tué plusieurs officiers espagnols et je m'en suis sortie sans la moindre égratignure.

Thomas étouffa un petit rire tandis que Dominic ouvrait la bouche avec un air ahuri.

- Mais … Kiara tu les as … tués

La jeune fille se troubla légèrement et se retourna vers son frère l'air perplexe.

- C'était eux ou moi … Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de gênant là dedans …

- Mais … Kiara il y a d'autres moyens … Plaida Dominic tandis que Jack regardait sa fille avec une expression indéchiffrable.

Kiara haussa les épaules.

- Je doute qu'on ait réussi à obtenir leur cargaison si on leur avait demandé poliment de nous la céder …

- Pas faux. Commenta Thomas en lançant un clin d'œil à la jeune fille.

- Sparrow . Gronda Feng. Ma patience a des limites.

Jack parut sortir de sa transe et leva le doigt en direction de Kiara.

- Tu … tu dis que tu veux rester ici …

Kiara, l'air agacée, se pencha vivement vers son père et lui arracha son compas qu'elle ouvrit d'un geste brutal. L'aiguille oscilla légèrement avant de se tourner fermement en direction de Sao Feng .

- Satisfait ? Je veux rester ici pour que TU puisses rattraper TES erreurs et sauver maman !

- Je … ne reconnais plus Kiara. Murmura Jack d'un ton peiné.

- Peut être parce que tu n'as jamais pris le temps de me connaître papa… S'il te plait … pense à maman… Plaida Kiara.

Un long silence plana et Jack se retourna vers Sao Feng, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

- D'accord …Elle reste. Mais plus d'abordage … Ce n'est qu'une enfant Feng .

- C'est une pirate. Et une bonne combattante. Elle manque de technique mais apparemment ta femme et toi avez cru bon de n'apprendre les armes qu'à … ça. Répondit Feng avec un long regard méprisant en direction de Dominic. Je tiens à mes cartes autant que tu tiens à ta fille Jack. Si j'avais du lui faire du mal, ce serait fait depuis longtemps.

Jack se retourna vers Kiara qui lui sourit timidement, le cœur battant la chamade sous l'effet du plaisir que lui avaient procuré les paroles de Sao Feng. Ce fut ce sourire qui fit céder Jack.

- Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère… Marmonna-t-il.

- Maman est une pirate… Répondit Kiara. S'il te plait papa … Ne me prive pas de cette liberté que tu as toujours offerte aux autres …

- D'accord. Céda Jack. Mais plus d'abordages Kiara… Je ne tiens pas à te perdre toi aussi … Lorsque, lorsque nous aurons retrouvé Lizzie, je t'apprendrais quelques passes simples …

Thomas gloussa et murmura

- A moins que ce ne soit elle qui vous en apprenne …

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis Norrington ? S'énerva Jack en sortant son arme d'un geste nerveux.

- Je disais que vous étiez un sage Capitaine …

Feng regarda Jack affectant un air patient.

- Nous avons un accord … Plus d'abordage et tes amis et toi débarrassez le plancher.

- Tu as brisé notre accord …. Tu as mis ma fille en danger…Murmura Jack. Il serait juste que nous renégocions …

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Renonce à ta nuit avec Lizzie …

Un large sourire s'épanouit sur le visage de Kiara qui remercia intérieurement son père

- Si tu m'offres mille pièces d'or … J'accepte.

- Vendu ! S'exclama Jack en tendant la main à Feng.

Le pirate asiatique sourit et attira Jack contre lui le regardant d'un air mauvais.

- Tu as intérêt à respecter ta part du marché Sparrow … Car si tu me trahissais encore une fois, je ne te laisserais pas de troisième chance. Ni à toi ni à ta famille … Suis-je clair ?

- Parfaitement .. Déglutit Jack en essayant de retirer sa main.

- Maintenant je te suggère de retourner sur ton navire … Plus vite nous avancerons, plus vite chacun de nous deux retrouvera ses trésors.

Jack hocha la tête et lança un long regard en direction de Kiara.

- Avoir tué un homme … Est difficile à accepter Kiara. Si tu veux en parler . Appelles moi. Je viendrais.

La jeune fille rougit violemment. Elle ne se sentait pas coupable, pas plus pour les espagnols que pour les hommes de Feng … Mais elle se voyait mal dire à son père qu'elle aimait tuer. Il ne comprendrait pas.

- Merci papa … Répondit elle du bout des lèvres.

Avec un désagréable pressentiment, Jack tendit la main vers son compas, le récupérant.

- En route. Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Mais…Commença Dominic.

- Non pas de mais !!! Je suis ton père ET ton capitaine alors tu obéis. Nous avons la parole de .. Du Capitaine Feng que Kiara ne sera plus mise en danger alors il n'y a aucune raison que nous perdions plus de temps. Dit Jack en commençant à avancer.

Kiara se mordit les lèvres en le regardant partir, songeant à la tristesse qu'elle avait lue un instant dans le regard de son père alors qu'elle lui dévoilait enfin ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur depuis si longtemps.

- Papa ! Cria-t-elle brutalement en courant vers son père.

Jack la reçut en souriant, refermant étroitement ses bras autour de sa taille et le père et la fille restèrent enlacés quelques instants.

- Allons chercher maman… Murmura Kiara.

Jack lui caressa la joue avec un sourire et reprit son masque froid alors qu'il se tournait vers Thomas et son fils.

- Dépêchons …

Kiara leur emboîta le pas, s'accoudant au bastingage tandis qu'ils se hâtaient de ramer vers le Black Pearl. Le regard dans le vide, la jeune fille songea à son père et à la vie qu'il menait, si différente de celle qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Plus elle y songeait, moins elle s'imaginait revenir sur le Pearl et reprendre la place de jeune fille fragile qui était la sienne. Son père avait beau dire, elle savait qu'il ne se résoudrait pas à la faire combattre… même si elle lui prouvait qu'elle savait se débrouiller seule (comme cela avait été le cas un peu plus tôt) Jack ne la verrait jamais comme une femme. Quand à Elizabeth (si ils réussissaient à la sauver) elle ne l'aiderait pas non plus, trop fière de sa fille pour la voir devenir un vrai pirate. Kiara soupira, songeant que l'amour pouvait être étouffant finalement … lorsque ceux qui aimaient voulaient à tout prix protéger l'autre… La réalisation soudaine que finalement son père l'aimait aurait du la remplir de joie mais ça n'était pas le cas…

Chassant ses parents et la déception qu'elle avait lue dans le regard de son père lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé son intention de devenir pirate, Kiara caressa songeusement le bois de la jonque. Au-delà de sa conversation avec Jack, autre chose , de bien plus grave la bouleversait. Lorsqu'elle avait ouvert le compas, ce dernier avait désigné Sao Feng. Or elle ne désirait PAS être avec le pirate … Impossible. Non, ce qu'elle voulait c'était la manière de vivre qu'il représentait, les abordages, les combats, l'excitation de savoir que l'on pouvait trancher des vies ou perdre la sienne. Oui. Se convainquit elle mollement, c'était pour cela que le compas avait désigné Sao Feng .

Le pirate s'approcha d'elle, l'air curieux.

- Te voila bien calme petite fille …

- Je pensais à mon père. Répondit Kiara qui aurait préféré s'arracher un bras plutôt que d'admettre la vérité.

Sao Feng soupira légèrement.

- Si tu veux retourner sur le Black Pearl… Tu le peux.

Kiara sursauta, le cœur serré.

- Je ne suis pas sure d'y avoir encore ma place … Mon père ne m'apprendra jamais à me battre et je finirais par m'y ennuyer tellement que j'en viendrais à le haïr pour ça …

- Nous serons arrivés dans deux jours tout au plus … En attendant je peux t'apprendre petite fille …

Kiara sursauta et le fixa.

- Vous ne viendrez pas avec nous ?

Sao Feng lui sourit d'un air amusé.

- Ce n'est pas mon combat petite fille …

- Mais et vos cartes ?

- Sparrow me les rendra … Il a trop peur que je te fasse du mal pour jouer avec moi …

- Oh …. Murmura tristement Kiara.

- Tu devrais te reposer petite fille …. Ton père avait raison en disant qu'un abordage est difficile, surtout le premier… Même quand on aime autant le goût du sang que toi .

Kiara hocha la tête et commença à avancer vers sa cabine avant de se raviser.

- Merci d'avoir dit à mon père que j'étais un bon pirate.

- Je le pense. Tu pourrais devenir excellente petite fille …

Kiara rosit brutalement de plaisir avant de s'éclipser.

*

Quelques heures plus tard…. La nuit était tombée sur la jonque de Feng et tout était silencieux. Dans son lit, Kiara ne cessait de se retourner, peinant à trouver le sommeil. Avec un soupir agacé, la jeune fille se leva et se rendit sur le pont. Elle ne cessait de penser à Feng et à leur séparation prochaine, la ramenant à sa vie morne sur le Pearl. Finalement, prise d'une impulsion elle pénétra dans la cabine du pirate qui haussa le sourcil en la voyant entrer

- Tu es venue pour me tuer ?

- Non …. Pas encore. Il faut que vous m'appreniez avant …

Sao Feng se leva d'une brusque détente et s'empara d'un sabre qu'il lui lança adroitement.

- C'est simple petite fille …

Kiara regarda l'arme avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Est-ce que vous m'accepteriez dans votre équipage ?

- Mais … tu m'appartiens déjà petite fille. Se rengorgea Feng en s'approchant d'elle.

D'un geste doux il laissa ses doigts courir le long de l'étoffe qui couvrait son épaule, suivant les contours du tatouage qu'il lui avait fait faire à Singapour. Le souffle court, Kiara déglutit alors que la main de Feng descendait lentement le long de sa hanche avant de remonter sur son ventre, défaisant les boutons de la chemise qu'elle portait. Le cœur battant la chamade, elle ne fit pas un geste pour l'arrêter, son bas ventre s'enflammant brusquement. Sao Feng défit sa chemise, la faisant glisser sur ses épaules tandis que ses lèvres se posaient sur le dragon qu'elle portait.

- Tu portes la marque de mes servantes .. Souffla-t-il contre sa peau.

- Je ne suis pas votre servante. Répondit Kiara.

Feng dédaigna de répondre et posa la main sur sa poitrine, soupesant l'un de ses seins.

- Ton cœur bat vite petite fille … Tellement vite.

- Lâchez moi. Siffla Kiara.

- Tu es armée petite fille …Pas moi… Il te suffirait de plonger la lame dans mon corps ..de la laisser s'enfoncer en moi… Murmura Feng d'un ton suave.

Kiara serra sa main sur la garde du sabre sans bouger.

- Tu peux m'arrêter petite fille… Répéta Feng en se penchant sur elle glissant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Kiara poussa un gémissement de surprise en sentant sa bouche prendre possession de la sienne sans douceur, l'explorant brutalement. Contre son corps elle sentit la virilité de Feng durcir alors qu'il l'embrassait, ses mains agrippant sa taille mince.

- J'aime avoir une compagne pour réchauffer ma couche après avoir tué … Murmura Feng à son oreille. Seras-tu celle la petite fille ou m'opposeras-tu encore un refus ?

Les jambes coupées, Kiara lui lança un regard perdu, incapable de bouger, incapable de le repousser.

- Allonge toi… Souffla-t-il d'une voix altérée par le désir.

Kiara poussa un gémissement de frustration alors qu'il la poussait sans douceur vers son lit, lui enlevant son pantalon d'un geste rapide tandis qu'elle laissait tomber le sabre qu'il lui avait donné. Allongée sur les coussins moelleux elle suivit des yeux les mouvements du pirate qui se défaisait de ses vêtements. Lentement, le corps de Feng vint sur le sien, l'enveloppant fermement.

- Est-ce la peur qui t'empêche de me tuer petite fille ? Demanda-t-il en caressant son corps d'un air négligent.

- Non… Souffla Kiara, fascinée par ses mouvements et par la manière dont son corps y répondait.

- C'est donc que tu me désires… Répondit Feng en écartant ses cuisses avec lenteur

Kiara poussa un cri étranglé alors qu'il pesait brusquement sur elle, s'enfonçant d'un coup de rein violent en elle. Elle sentit comme une déchirure en elle et elle se força à refouler ses larmes de douleur alors que Sao Feng fermait brièvement les yeux, les traits tendus. Un long râle échappa à Feng lorsqu'il s'enfonça plus en elle et Kiara folle de douleur agrippa ses épaules, y plantant ses ongles.

- Oui … Murmura Feng. Oui petite fille …

Kiara poussa un cri d'animal blessé et se releva légèrement enfouissant sa tête contre son épaule qu'elle mordit sauvagement, désirant lui rendre la souffrance qu'il lui infligeait. Sao Feng marmonna en chinois avant de s'immobiliser en elle et elle sentit un liquide chaud l'inonder.

Il se retira aussi brutalement qu'il était entré, laissant à la jeune fille une impression de vide aussi douloureuse que la souffrance qu'il venait de lui infliger. Kiara se retourna vers lui, la bouche emplie du sang que sa morsure avait fait couler.

- Une petite fille ne devient pas femme sans souffrance. Souffla Feng avant de l'embrasser farouchement.

Contre son ventre, Kiara sentit la vigueur de Feng renaître et elle gémit dans sa bouche, ouvrant à nouveau ses cuisses pour l'accueillir. La bouche de Feng déserta la sienne et il lui mordit doucement l'oreille, ses mains parcourant son corps, ses ongles la griffant légèrement

- Après la douleur …. Je vais t'apprendre le plaisir, servante …

Le souffle court, Kiara s'écarta légèrement et elle le fixa d'un air hostile.

- Je ne suis pas votre servante !

- Non.. Tu ne l'es pas. Concéda Feng en agrippant ses hanches. Mais cette nuit tu es enfin à moi Kiara. Ajouta-t-il en la faisant sienne à nouveau.

La jeune fille gémit, son corps répondant à celui de son amant.

- Je vous hais… Souffla-t-elle d'une voix altérée.

- Sers toi de ta haine alors… Répondit Feng en la maintenant fermement contre lui avec un gémissement.

Un cri de plaisir lui répondit alors que Kiara s'accrochait inconsciemment à lui tandis que dehors la nuit laissait peu à peu la place à l'aube ….


	51. Rancoeur & Séduction

_**Hem voici un chapitre où, je pense, Thomas ,ne va pas se faire d'amies … Je vous laisse découvrir et j'attends vos reviews !**_

**_Merci à Léa pour le "c'est trop bien" qui m'a grandement fait plaisir !!! _**

_**Attention, léger contenu sexuel déconseillé aux mineurs **_

**Chapitre 49**

Fou de rage après leur échec dans leurs négociations avec Feng, Dominic remonta sur le Pearl sans un mot, passant devant Marie sans même lui accorder un regard. Jack se crispa en le voyant faire et leva une main pour le retenir avant de se raviser. Dominic ne l'écouterait pas, pas alors qu'il était dans un tel état.

Jack lui-même ne savait plus exactement où il en était. La perte de Lizzie était comme un poids sur son cœur, l'empêchant même de goûter aux joies les plus simples comme celle de sentir le vent marin dans ses cheveux, le rhum dans son gosier, de savoir ses enfants non loin de lui. Sauf que ces derniers le laissaient perplexe. Surtout Kiara. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait à la fois été choqué et fier de voir sa fille se défendre comme elle l'avait fait, parant les coups avec une adresse dont il ne l'aurait pas crue capable. Seulement, Kiara ne faisait pas que se défendre. Jack regarda vers l'Empress d'un air inquiet en se rappelant de l'air radieux qu'avait eu sa fille après l'abordage et du ton léger qu'elle avait adopté pour parler des hommes qui étaient morts. Il avait cherché en vain un signe de remords sur le visage de Kiara lorsqu'il avait parlé de l'homme (ou des hommes ? ) qu'elle avait tué. Il avait lu plusieurs choses dans le regard de sa fille: fierté, incompréhension, gêne . Mais pas une once de chagrin ou de regret … En vérité, l'espace d'un instant il avait même cru y voir une étincelle de plaisir.

Il ignorait quand sa fille avait changé mais il était à présent obligé de se rendre à l'évidence. Kiara n'était plus la même … ou alors peut être était ce lui qui ne la connaissait pas comme elle l'en avait accusé. Le résultat était le même, Kiara savait mystérieusement se battre et semblait dotée d'un froideur et d'un manque de scrupules qui le dérangeaient … Bien entendu, il ne fallait pas chercher bien loin pour identifier le maître d'arme de sa fille… Pas plus que pour découvrir qui influençait aussi cruellement les pensées de Kiara. Feng. Tout le ramenait à lui….

Le regard vers l'Empress, Jack fronça les sourcils, le cœur brusquement serré à la pensée qu'il ignorait ce qui était arrivé à Kiara à Singapour. Il ne s'était inquiété que d'une seule chose, que l'honneur de Kiara soit sauf… En d'autres circonstances il aurait pu rire de se voir devenu l'un de ces pères qui ont peur de voir leurs filles compromettre leur honneur… Mais il n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Il était évident que Sao Feng ne pouvait pas s'intéresser à Kiara de manière sexuelle … (Jack serra les poings à cette pensée ). Lorsqu'il avait vu que Kiara n'était pas Elizabeth, il avait du changer ses plans… Sauf qu'à sa grande honte, Jack n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui s'était passé à Singapour et qui avait changé sa douce et innocente petite fille en une meurtrière froide.

Jack jeta un nouveau regard vers l'Empress, cherchant dans la pénombre les silhouettes de Kiara ou de Feng mais aucun d'entre eux n'était visible. Il grinça des dents en se remémorant son compas. Lorsque Kiara l'avait ouvert il avait désigné Feng sans la moindre hésitation. Ce qui l'inquiétait plus que tout le reste. Bien entendu, le fait que Kiara reste avec Feng sous entendait qu'elle désirait ramener Lizzie autant que lui cependant Jack s'inquiétait de l'influence que le cruel pirate pouvait avoir sur sa tendre Kiara.

La mâchoire contractée, Jack lança un regard sombre vers l'Empress, résolu à parvenir le plus rapidement possible au bayou. Une fois là bas, il pourrait enfin récupérer sa fille et la soustraire à Feng. Jack soupira et songea qu'il lui faudrait aussi apprendre la vie de pirate à sa fille puisqu'elle clamait que c'était ce qu'elle désirait… Dommage que son frère ne soit un peu plus comme elle… Finalement, Jack se détourna de l'Empress et se pressa à la barre.

- Debout tas de chiens ! Pressez vous ! Je veux arriver chez Tia Dalma le plus vite possible ! Hurla-t-il faisant sursauter ses hommes qui se mirent en branle avec un soupir .

*

Dans un coin du Pearl, Dominic entendit l'appel de son père et gratifia ce dernier d'un regard noir. Croyait il donc être un si bon capitaine et père ? Lui qui avait marchandé sa fille et sa femme comme de vulgaires marchandises et qui avait osé trompé sa mère dans sa propre cabine … Le jeune homme soupira, sa famille n'existait plus … Sa mère était morte, retenue au fond du Purgatoire de Jones avec son ancien fiancé… Son père l'avait trompée avec une petite intrigante sans intérêt. Sa sœur était à présent une étrangère pour lui et il en venait même à se demander si Kiara n'était pas devenue folle. Sûrement que son premier séjour auprès de Sao Feng l'avait plus ébranlée qu'il ne l'avait cru de prime abord. Sinon comment expliquer cette froideur soudaine , cette indifférence face à la mort d'autres hommes … Sans oublier le léger éclat cruel qu'il avait cru discerner un bref instant dans le regard de sa petite sœur. Dominic lança un nouveau regard à son père qui se tenait fièrement à la barre du Pearl. Il désapprouvait à présent toutes les décisions de ce dernier. Jack n'aurait pas du laisser Kiara aux mains de Feng. Pas après l'abordage auquel ils avaient assisté. Kiara était une jeune fille douce qui n'aurait pas du être mêlée à une telle débauche de cruauté gratuite. Le destin de sa sœur n'était sûrement de voyager avec Sao Feng mais de se trouver un homme qui saurait prendre soin d'elle comme Dominic et ses parents l'avait toujours fait jusqu'à récemment.

Avec un soupir, Dominic leva la bouteille de rhum qu'il tenait et la porta à ses lèvres, ses yeux glissant vers Marie qui semblait plongée dans une passionnante conversation avec ce Norrington qu'ils traînaient comme un boulet. Dominic but une large gorgée de rhum, ne quittant pas les deux autres des yeux. Encore un point sur lequel il était en désaccord avec son père. L'amant d'une nuit d'Elizabeth n'avait rien à faire avec eux … Encore moins depuis qu'il semblait avoir jeté son dévolu sur Marie qui le buvait des yeux. Cette constatation fit mal à Dominic et il détourna le regard avec un sourire cynique pour sa bouteille.

- Il n'y a que toi et moi ma belle…Marmonna-t-il avant de boire à nouveau.

*

Marie jeta un regard inquiet à Dominic qui semblait s'être replié sur lui-même, plus taciturne que jamais. Une voix en elle la pressait d'aller lui parler mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre encore trop peinée par sa dernière conversation avec le jeune forgeron. Les paroles de Dominic l'avaient blessée et déçue car elles révélaient ce que Dominic pensait véritablement d'elle. Apparemment le jeune homme ne la voyait que comme une catin qui, à l'instar de sa mère, serait prête à se jeter dans le premier lit accueillant.

- Cessez donc de vous tourmenter au sujet de Sparrow Marie… Lui suggéra Thomas.

- Je ne me tourmente pas ! Je suis juste déçue. Répondit elle en rougissant.

Thomas s'approcha d'elle, l'enveloppant d'un regard caressant.

- Bien sur que si vous vous inquiétez… Je le lis dans votre regard Marie… C'est d'ailleurs une des choses qui me plait en vous …

Cette fois Marie se retourna vers lui, l'air surpris.

- Allons Marie … Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas remarqué que mon … intérêt à votre égard dépassait la simple amitié.

Marie rougit de plus belle tandis que Thomas se rapprochait un peu plus d'elle.

- J'en suis le premier surpris, je ne pensais ressentir cela à nouveau si rapidement après le.. Départ d'Elizabeth. Murmura Thomas avec émotion. Mais vous êtes la jeune fille dont j'ai toujours rêvé Marie.

- Mr Norrington… Souffla la jeune femme, le cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine.

- Thomas. La corrigea-t-il. Pour vous je ne veux être que Thomas. Peu m'importe la position de mon père ou la profession de votre mère, vous êtes une femme parfaite Marie. Une femme telle que celle que j'aimerais avoir à mes côtés.

Le souffle court, Marie sentit son cœur s'affoler tandis qu'il lui prenait doucement la main.

- Vous méritez ce qu'il y a de mieux Marie… Et j'ai hâte de vous présenter à ma famille … du moins si vous le souhaitez…

Perdue Marie sentit les lèvres de Thomas effleurer doucement sa main et elle ferma les yeux, songeant à la perfection du moment. C'était presque comme dans les livres, c'était comme ce que sa mère lui avait dit de l'amour. A cette pensée, elle recula brutalement. Thomas s'aperçut de son mouvement et la regarda d'un air triste

- Oh … Je comprends … Sparrow… Pardonnez moi dans ce cas Marie … J'ai cru… enfin j'espérais que peut être vous et moi nous étions en quelque sorte destinés l'un à l'autre… J'ai été stupide. Sourit il tristement.

Le cœur battant Marie plongea son regard dans le sien, émue par ses paroles qui faisaient si bien écho à l'idée qu'elle se faisait de l'amour.

- Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner…

- Je ne veux pas vous importuner, Marie… A présent vous savez ce que je ressens … Murmura Thomas, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de la jeune fille. Je suis prêt à attendre… Ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant.

Marie, la bouche sèche le suivit des yeux tandis qu'il retournait dans sa cabine et passa lentement ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Il avait été sur le point de l'embrasser … Son premier baiser. Son cœur battit plus vite tandis qu'elle savourait chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé. Thomas était si séduisant … si respectueux et courageux … Elle rougit à ces pensées et ne vit pas Dominic s'approcher d'elle, une bouteille de rhum à la main.

- Oh … Vous avez jeté votre dévolu vers ce bâtard de Norrington finalement ? Grinça le jeune homme.

Marie se retourna et plissa le nez avec dégoût en sentant son haleine chargée d'alcool qui la ramena à Tortuga et aux clients de La Fiancée Fidèle.

- Vous êtes ivre Dominic.

- Sûrement … Je suis ivre et vous êtes une catin attirée par l'argent comme une chenille par la lumière … Non c'est pas une chenille c'est … Chercha Dominic.

Il n'eut pas longtemps le loisir de réfléchir. La main de Marie s'écrasa sur sa joue et il se retourna vers elle avec colère.

- Je ne crois pas avoir mérité cela Marie ! S'écria-t-il en la saisissant par le poignet.

- Lâchez moi ! Cria Marie d'une voix tremblante. Vous me faites mal …

- Vraiment ? Vous voyez Marie … C'est-ce que font les pirates dans mon genre aux catins …

Marie poussa un gémissement étranglé et Dominic s'approcha d'elle.

- Je disais donc que vous êtes attirée par l'argent comme …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Le poing de Thomas s'écrasa sur son visage, le forçant à lâcher prise.

- Ne lui manque plus jamais de respect Sparrow. Dit il calmement avant de se tourner vers Marie. Tout va bien ?

- Oui … Je … Murmura-t-elle en lançant un regard navré vers Dominic étendu sur le sol.

- Ne vous occupez pas de lui Marie … Venez. Murmura Thomas en glissant son bras autour de sa taille et en l'entraînant vers sa cabine. Je vais regarder votre poignet.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, tandis qu'au sol, Dominic lui lançait un regard éperdu de regrets

- Marie ! Cria-t-il en tentant maladroitement de se remettre debout.

Alors que Thomas et Marie disparaissaient à l'intérieur du navire, la main ferme de Jack remit son fils sur ses pieds.

- J'ai pas besoin de ton aide Jack !

- Bien sur que si. Soupira Jack. Regarde toi, tu tiens à peine debout.

- Ça te va bien à toi de dire ça . Ironisa Dominic.

- Dominic … Il y a deux types de personnes, ceux qui savent boire du rhum et ceux qui ne savent pas. Toi tu ne sais pas.

- Oh … Le grand Jack Sparrow a parlé. Ironisa Dominic. Tu oublies un autre genre d'homme… le genre de bâtard qui trompe sa femme à la première occasion avec des catins, qui marchande sa fille comme un objet et qui se croit supérieur aux autres alors qu'il n'est qu'un minable tellement incapable de sauver sa femme qu'il a besoin de l'aide de l'amant de celle-ci pour le faire !!!

Jack plissa les yeux de colère et secoua fermement son fils.

- Suffit Dominic !!! Tu parles de choses que tu ignores

- Ah oui c'est vrai … Les choses que j'ignore … Comme le fait que c'était le cœur du Capitaine du Hollandais Volant qui battait dans la poitrine de ma mère ou que mon père n'est en définitive qu'un lâche doublé d'un salaud ! Voilà donc ce qu'est en définitive le grand Capitaine Sparrow ! Cracha Dominic avec hargne.

Un lourd silence salua sa déclaration sur le pont et Gibbs fit un mouvement en direction de Jack, affolé par ce qu'il lisait dans le regard de son capitaine.

- Si tu n'étais pas mon fils. Je te ferais ravaler tes paroles. Gronda Jack.

- Oh ??? Ironisa Dominic en tirant brutalement son épée. Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends Jack ? Prouve moi donc que mon père n'est pas un lâche…

Jack écarquilla les yeux tandis que son fils, l'épée à la main se jetait sur lui. D'un mouvement preste il s'écarta.

- Arrête Dominic !

- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ? Se moqua Dominic.

- Je ne veux pas te faire mal… Répondit Jack d'un ton cynique.

-Tu parles. Lâcha Dominic ivre de colère, de frustration et de rhum en fendant vers son père.

Avec un soupir triste, Jack para aisément l'attaque de son fils, se contentant de se défendre tandis qu'autour d'eux, l'équipage faisait cercle, médusé par le soudain antagonisme entre le père et le fils. Dominic, rageur fit volte face et attaqua de nouveau.

- Tu as tué maman !! A cause de toi !!!

Jack, le cœur lourd, para de nouveau le coup tandis que Dominic repartait à l'attaque.

- Je te hais. Cria Dominic tandis que Jack se bornait à le repousser.

Finalement, le jeune homme s'essouffla, le regard vague et chancela, complètement ivre. Jack saisit l'occasion et le désarma d'une brève torsion du poignet avant de se tourner vers Gibbs.

- Emmène le dans ma cabine. Il a besoin de cuver. Ordonna-t-il avec froideur.

- Jack … Commença Gibbs tandis que deux hommes entouraient Dominic sans piper mot.

- Pas maintenant. S'empressa de dire Jack d'un ton las. Pas maintenant…

Le pirate jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et se crispa en réalisant que tout ses matelots le regardait d'un air circonspect.

- Au travail !! Hurla-t-il avant de reprendre la barre, laissant son regard errer sur l'horizon.

Les hommes obéirent sans que Jack ne s'en préoccupe, ce dernier étant absorbé par la peine que lui avaient causé les paroles de son fils . Un lâche et un salaud … Voilà donc ce que Dominic pensait de lui. Jack soupira tristement. Une fois de plus il avait tout gâché… Avec Lizzie, avec Kiara et maintenant Dominic.

- Offre moi son pardon … leur pardon… Murmura-t-il tristement avant de consulter inutilement son compas.

*

Thomas et Marie n'entendirent pas la bataille entre Jack et son fils (enfin Thomas si mais il choisit de ne pas s'en mêler …il détestait les histoires de famille et avait mieux à faire) Marie se tourna vers Thomas, légèrement rougissante.

- Merci de m'avoir défendue …Mais je ne pense pas qu'il m'aurait vraiment fait du mal.

Thomas grimaça et prit délicatement le poignet de Marie dans ses mains.

- Il avait bu. On ne sait jamais de quoi est capable un homme ivre … Mais ça ne lui donne pas d'excuses pour vous avoir traitée ainsi.

Marie poussa un petit cri étranglé alors que le pouce de Thomas caressait légèrement l'intérieur de son poignet. Le jeune homme retira prestement sa main.

- Oh .. Je vous ai fait mal ? Demanda-t-il avec une feinte innocence.

- Non… Bredouilla Marie, gênée par l'émoi qui la gagnait à chaque minute de plus passée en compagnie de Thomas.

Le jeune homme s'approcha légèrement d'elle et sourit, glissant l'air de rien une main dans ses cheveux.

- Je vous protégerais aussi longtemps que ma présence ne vous indisposera pas Marie … Souffla-t-il en remerciant intérieurement Dominic de sa stupidité qui allait sans nul doute le faire progresser plus rapidement que prévu avec la jeune Marie … Ce qui n'était pas plus mal car il commençait sérieusement à être las de jouer les jeunes hommes romantiques et amoureux .

- Elle ne m'indispose pas … Murmura Marie en rougissant.

Thomas lui sourit avec douceur et approcha doucement son visage du sien.

- Il est si facile de désirer prendre soin de vous … Commença-t-il. Aussi fragile et belle qu'une fleur qui vient d'éclore… Ajouta-t-il se demandant un instant s'il n'en faisait pas un peu trop.

Marie se mordit légèrement les lèvres, posant sur lui un regard émerveillé tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'elle. Dans un instant il allait l'embrasser. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'emballa à cette idée et elle entrouvrit inconsciemment les lèvres. Thomas eut un bref sourire victorieux en sentant son pouls s'affoler sous ses doigts et franchit la distance qui séparait leur deux bouches, l'embrassant avec douceur.

Marie avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser tant il battait fort sous l'effet de la douce pression des lèvres de Thomas sur les siennes. Surprise, elle sentit la langue du jeune homme caresser légèrement ses lèvres, l'incitant à les ouvrir . Marie obéit à son appel muet et une douce chaleur prit possession d'elle tandis que la langue de Thomas explorait sa bouche, caressant la sienne. Marie ferma les yeux, savourant le baiser qui lui était donné avant de les rouvrir en sentant la bouche de Thomas déserter la sienne. Le jeune homme, affectant parfaitement l'air embarrassé, lui lança un regard contrit.

- Veuillez me pardonner Marie … Je ne voudrais pas que vous croyez que je ne vous respecte pas. Mon .. Baiser était déplacé après que vous m'ayez signifié votre indifférence à mon égard.

Marie s'affola en comprenant qu'il pensait qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle et tendit une main timide dans sa direction.

- Vous ne m'êtes pas indifférente …

Thomas lui sourit joyeusement, se forçant à ressembler à un amoureux naïf .

- Marie … Vous, tu veux dire … que … enfin que mes sentiments pourraient être payés de retour ?

Un nouveau soubresaut agita le cœur de Marie alors que Thomas lui faisait ce qui était la déclaration la plus jolie, la plus touchante qu'elle ait jamais entendue … Néanmoins elle se força au calme.

- Oui . Souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Thomas sourit gaiement et lui prit le menton, la forçant à le regarder.

- Ne te cache pas, je t'en prie … J'aime voir tes beaux yeux Marie …

- Thomas … Souffla Marie, se sentant fondre.

Le jeune homme sourit et posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'entourant doucement de ses bras tandis que leur baiser s'approfondissait. Le cœur de Marie s'affolait, bondissant de joie dans sa poitrine, tandis que, l'air de rien , la main de Thomas errait sur sa poitrine. La jeune fille s'affola brutalement en sentant une main légère mais décidée effleurer ses seins et elle recula, rompant leur baiser. Pestant intérieurement contre toutes les petites vierges prudes du monde, Thomas retira sa main et lui adressa un regard contrit.

- Pardon… C'est juste que tu es tellement belle Marie … Et je suis si heureux de penser que tu m'aimes un peu … Que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai envie de te connaître, de caresser chaque parcelle de ton corps, de t'embrasser là où d'autres t'ont blessée. Déclara-t-il en embrassant le poignet que Dominic avait tordu. Cela fait des semaines que je retiens les sentiments que tu m'inspires et t'avoir enfin si près de moi… Marie … Murmura-t-il faisant mine d'être à court de mots…

Ce qui à peu de choses près était le cas : il ne savait plus quelles fadaises inventer !

Marie le fixa et s'approcha doucement de lui

- Thomas… Souffla-t-elle avant de l'embrasser maladroitement.

Souriant sous sa bouche, le jeune homme approfondit leur baiser, ses mains reprenant leur ballet sur son corps ferme et juvénile au bout d'un moment. Marie, le cœur rempli d'émotion, se serra contre lui, goûtant la sensation de ses mains sur ses vêtements, la chaleur de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ravi, Thomas glissa une main « timide » le long du dos de sa robe, la défaisant peu à peu avant de s'écarter, faisant mine d'être essoufflé.

- Tu es si belle … Murmura-t-il avec tendresse avant de déposer un léger baiser sur son cou, laissant sa bouche glisser sur la peau qu'il découvrait peu à peu, la dénudant jusqu'à la taille.

-Thomas … S'affola légèrement Marie en sentant l'air froid sur sa poitrine.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard qu'il espérait amoureux et posa ses mains chaudes sur sa poitrine nue avant de la faire taire d'un bref baiser auquel elle répondit.

- J'ai tellement rêvé de cet instant Marie … T'enlever ces vêtements indignes de toi … Goûter la soie de ta peau … Qui mériterait d'être vêtue des plus belles étoffes. Murmura-t-il en glissant de nouveau ses lèvres sur son épaule.

Éperdue, Marie soupira de plaisir, tandis qu'il glissait une main habile sous ses jupons, les relevant à mesure qu'il caressait les jambes nues de la jeune fille, glissant jusqu'à ses cuisses.

- Marie … Tu es si douce … si belle … Comment pourrais je te résister ? Souffla-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau avec passion cette fois.

Sous sa bouche, Marie gémit, le désir torturant ses reins comme jamais. Elle écarta instinctivement les cuisses tandis qu'une des mains de Thomas défaisait l'attache de son jupon.

- Parfaite … tu es parfaite… Murmura Thomas avec dévotion en la soulevant légèrement pour la débarrasser de ses derniers vêtements.

Les sens en alerte, Marie posa une main timide sur le torse de Thomas et commença à défaire maladroitement les boutons de sa chemise tandis qu'il l'embrassait à nouveau, posant la main fine de la jeune fille sur son entrejambe gonflé de désir.

Éperdue d'amour et de désir, Marie laissa le jeune homme l'allonger doucement sur son lit, oubliant la plus importante des leçons de sa mère …. Ne jamais laisser un homme la posséder … avant de lui avoir passé la bague au doigt …

_**Hem …. Bien , je me permets d'intervenir à présent lol … Pour dire (c'est un clin d'œil … pas une leçon de morale ) que des Thomas Norrington existent … pas seulement dans les fics . J'espère qu'au dela de l'aspect très « gnangnan » de la dernière partie du chapitre,certains auront appréciés le cynisme de Thomas et de la situation (lol Kira ? ) qui tranche véritablement avec la relation de Kiara & Sao que j'ai présentée au chapitre précédent . …(la succession des deux scènes "d'amour "est volontaire et calculée lol) J'attends avec impatience vos comm … Julie … pas crier pas taper … lol **_

_**PS autopromotionnel (lol) : je viens de commencer une nouvelle fic intitulée L'envol du cygne qui raconte l'enfance d'Elizabeth à Londres. Cette fic s'inscrit dans ma série (Les chemins, Cet horizon, Seul & cette fic lol une vraie saga ) et reprendra des persos existant dans cette fic (le père de Julia par ex ) donc si vous aimez mes histoires et si leur vous en dit ... Lisez (sachant qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de lire L'envol pour suivre cette fic et inversement ) A bientot et merci de votre présence **_


	52. Servante ou egale ?

_**Bonjour après la douceur gnangnante du duo Thomas/Marie … Nous retrouvons nos deux irrécupérables… Avec les lendemains qui déchantent pour notre petite Kiara. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, je le pense fidèle à leur relation (hem ) Note : le mot « possessivement » n'existe apparemment pas … Cependant je l'utilise quand même (na) **_

_**Bonne lecture !( Hem certains passages sont un peu euh bizarres , vous verrez ) Review ? **_

_**Merci encore à Léa , j'espère que la relation Sao/ Kiara de ce chapitre continuera à te plaire**_

**Chapitre 50**

Kiara se réveilla la première, le corps encore engourdi de la passion de la nuit précédente. La jeune fille posa les yeux sur la forme paisiblement endormie de Sao Feng dont le bras était possessivement passé autour d'elle et grimaça brusquement. Elle avait donné son corps et son innocence à cet homme qu'elle méprisait ! Pire … elle l'avait désiré… Plus qu'elle n'avait désiré toute autre chose … Plus que le respect et l'attention de son père, plus que le fait de surpasser sa mère … Elle avait voulu Sao Feng, attendu qu'il la fasse femme. Kiara se mit à trembler en songeant à la réaction de son père s'il apprenait qu'une telle chose s'était produite… Il la renierait certainement (encore que parfois elle doutait encore que le pirate se soit réellement fait à l'idée qu'elle était sa fille) ou il tuerait son amant (ou du moins essaierait de le tuer ). Kiara blêmit à cette idée. Son père ne pouvait pas tuer Sao Feng parce que … parce que c'était elle qui le tuerait évidemment ! Un peu réconfortée par cette pensée peu romantique, Kiara se mit en devoir d'échapper à l'étau des bras de Sao Feng qui l'étouffaient soudainement. Se mordant les lèvres dans la crainte de le réveiller par ses mouvements désordonnés, Kiara réussit finalement à s'extirper de l'étreinte de Feng et se mit légèrement sur ses pieds. Elle avait mal partout… enfin partout où c'était le plus intime pour être précise …

Avec une nouvelle grimace peu flatteuse, Kiara jeta un coup d'œil vers la forme paisiblement endormie de Sao Feng sur les lèvres duquel flottait un très léger sourire. Elle songea qu'il serait simple de le tuer maintenant … Il lui suffirait de prendre son sabre et de lui trancher la tête d'un coup sec , laissant le sang riche du pirate s'écouler sur les draps de soie encore humides de leur sueur. Kiara se baissa lentement sur l'arme, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de se raviser. Ce n'était pas le bon moment … Lorsqu'elle tuerait Sao Feng, elle désirait voir son regard se voiler, lire dans ses yeux son triomphe, lui faire ravaler sa morgue. Tuer un homme durant son sommeil serait lâche et indigne d'elle . Après cela, personne ne la verrait jamais comme le grand pirate qu'elle voulait être. Plus célèbre que son père , plus douée que sa mère , plus redoutée que Sao Feng. Voila ce qu'elle voulait devenir ! Et ce n'était pas en tuant un homme dans son sommeil qu'elle y parviendrait, même si cet homme n'était qu'un monstre comme l'était Sao Feng.

Se faisant une raison, Kiara remit ses ambitions meurtrières à plus tard et se pencha en silence sur ses vêtements, dédaignant le sabre du pirate négligemment oublié sur le sol. Elle s'habilla rapidement, ses doigts tremblants peinant à refermer les boutons de sa robe de petite fille sage. Finalement, elle se contenta du minimum de la décence avec un claquement de la langue agacé. Une fois qu'elle se parut présentable, Kiara sortit de la pièce en silence… se retrouvant brusquement en plein soleil et face à l'une des servantes de Feng qui lui lança un regard peu amène.

La jeune femme la toisa avec hauteur sans se démonter devant l'éclat de haine pure qu'elle lisait dans le regard de la servante.

- Dégage. Tu es sur ma route. Siffla-t-elle.

La servante ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avant de sembler se raviser, laissant ses yeux descendre sur le corps de Kiara, un sourire sardonique aux lèvres devant le désordre de sa tenue. Finalement, elle s'écarta lentement et inclina la tête d'un manière moqueuse, laissant Kiara la dépasser.

La jeune femme se crispa avant de rendre son sourire à la servante et avança sur le pont, la tête haute sous le regard des hommes qui la regardaient l'air abasourdis. L'espace d'une seconde Kiara faillit rougir au souvenir des cris qu'elle avait poussés la nuit dernière avant de se maîtriser, son pas s'accélérant imperceptiblement alors qu'elle progressait vers sa cabine . Elle pénétra dans cette dernière avec soulagement et claqua la porte derrière elle avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, l'esprit embrumé.

*

Elle avait à peine déserté sa cabine et sa couche que Sao Feng se levait, plus alerte que jamais. Le pirate étira tout ses membres avant de s'autoriser à regarder le sol, cherchant des yeux l'objet qui avait tant paru retenir l'attention de Kiara quelques minutes plus tôt . Un lent sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de son sabre. La petite fille avait donc caressé l'espoir de le tuer durant son sommeil mais s'était abstenue … Dommage songea-t-il en pensant à la nouvelle leçon qu'il aurait pu lui donner à cette occasion …

Sao Feng s'habilla prestement et se retourna à peine lorsqu'un coup léger fut frapper à la porte de sa cabine.

- Entre. Énonça-t-il en chinois.

Sao se retourna lentement alors que la porte se refermait en silence sur la nouvelle arrivante et découvrit sans surprise le visage de San - Li sa servante et maîtresse du moment. Cette dernière s'inclina brièvement devant lui, portant dans ses mains d'enfant une plateau lourd contenant les victuailles dont il était friand.

- Pose le sur le lit. Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

San - Li s'exécuta pendant qu'il détaillait son corps frêle. Sao poussa un long soupir frustré. La fille, sa maîtresse, était belle et experte dans les jeux de l'amour mais il s'en découvrait brutalement las. Fatigué de sa servilité et de l'affection qu'elle mettait dans chacun de ses actes, même lorsqu'il ne s'agissait que de lui servir de son repas. San - Li était sans nul doute incapable de rébellion, son esprit simple n'imaginant sûrement pas tuer son maître durant son sommeil (ce qui du reste lui serait impossible attendu qu'il la congédiait invariablement sitôt l'acte consommé ). Sao se retourna vers elle.

- Où est la petite fille ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton négligent.

Le pirate observa avec un plaisir cruel le raidissement des épaules de la servante alors qu'il l'interrogeait .

- Dans ses quartiers. Répondit la fille d'un ton qui laissait deviner son espoir qu'elle y reste.

- Parfait. Se réjouit Sao Feng en se penchant sur son bureau, griffonnant un mot à la hâte. Porte lui ceci avec ça … Ordonna-t-il en lui présentant un kimono richement brodé, presque identique à celui qu'elle portait.

San- Li se crispa, laissant entrevoir un instant sa jalousie devant la parure que Sao Feng offrait à l'étrangère avant de s'incliner avec soumission.

- Maintenant San- Li. Ordonna Feng en se servant du thé avec élégance.

Le cœur emplit de rage devant le congé qui lui était si clairement signifié, San - Li s'inclina néanmoins et ramassa les vêtements, laissant Feng savourer son thé.

*

Kiara sursauta brièvement lorsqu'elle entendit un coup sec contre le battant de sa porte avant de se reprendre.

- Entrez. Dit elle sans le savoir d'un ton aussi peu amène que celui de Feng

Avec surprise, Kiara vit la servante si haineuse qu'elle avait croisé plus tôt pénétrer dans sa cabine, les bras chargés d'étoffes.

- Capitaine a dit porter ça à vous. Lâcha la fille.

Curieuse, Kiara s'approcha , un sourire gamin éclairant son visage en découvrant le kimono richement brodé que lui présentait la femme. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle le déplie et constate avec dépit qu'il était quasi similaire à celui que portait la servante. Avec un grincement de rage, Kiara repoussa le vêtement son regard se posant sur le mot que Feng lui avait adressé. D'un geste nerveux Kiara le déplia, ses yeux s'assombrissant en le lisant.

_J'aime que mes servantes soient parées avec goût et non vêtues comme des souillons. Disait ce dernier. _

Folle de rage, Kiara s'empara du précieux vêtement et bouscula San- Li, se ruant vers la cabine de Feng dans laquelle elle pénétra à la hâte, claquant la porte derrière elle.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Feng la regarda entrer et but lentement son thé.

- Un problème petite fille ? Il me semble pourtant que les mesures sont exactes …

- Je ne suis pas votre servante ! Ragea Kiara en lui lançant le vêtement à la figure

- Oh … c'est juste que j'aime à voir mes maîtresses me faire honneur. Répondit Feng.

- Je ne suis pas votre maîtresse. Ragea Kiara, regrettant de ne pas l'avoir tué quand elle en avait eu l'occasion.

Feng lui lança un regard moqueur.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais cette nuit pendant que tu gémissais sous mes assauts…

A sa grande satisfaction, Kiara rougit brièvement avant de se reprendre.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un porc ! Cria-t-elle en se jetant sur la première épée qui lui tombait sous la main.

- Tu refuses toujours d'être femme petite fille … Se moqua Feng en s'emparant de son sabre. Finalement j'aurais du refuser le marché de ton père … Nul doute que ta mère aurait su se montrer plus satisfaisante et docile que toi.

A ces mots, un voile rouge tomba sur les yeux de Kiara qui se lança vers lui avec hargne, entrechoquant leurs lames.

- Jamais !!! Jamais vous ne l'aurez pas plus que moi ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Mais je t'ai déjà petite fille… Ton corps et ton âme sont à moi. Répondit Feng avec un sourire moqueur.

- Jamais. Grinça Kiara en s'efforçant de le repousser.

Feng se contenta de lui sourire et exerça une brusque pression de la pointe de son sabre, la désarmant en un clin d'œil. Lentement, il laissa sa lame se poser contre la gorge de Kiara.

- Tu aurais du tenter ta chance ce matin petite fille … peut être m'aurais tu vaincu . Se moqua-t-il.

Kiara déglutit avec difficultés, maîtrisant sa peur et lui lança un regard haineux.

- Non … je veux voir l'expression de votre regard lorsque je vous tuerais.

- Ambitieux … Commenta Feng avec un sourire. Sauf qu'il me semble que c'est toi qui va mourir petite fille … Annonça t-il en appuyant sa lame contre la gorge de Kiara, laissant s'écouler un léger filet de sang.

Kiara ferma brièvement les yeux, retenant ses larmes de rage et de frayeur. Son cou lui faisait mal et elle se savait coincée… Un seul geste et la lame de Feng l'égorgerait sans pitié.

- Je ne t'entends pas… Se moqua Feng.

Kiara ouvrit les yeux,ravalant ses larmes et mettant dans son regard toute sa rage.

- Va au diable espèce de monstre …

Les yeux de Feng s'illuminèrent brièvement à ces propos et il appuya un peu plus sa lame contre la gorge de Kiara, laissant ses prunelles sombres errer sur le corps de la jeune femme, souriant légèrement en constatant que la poitrine de cette dernière se soulevait de plus en plus fort et irrégulièrement.

- Tu crois que c'est le genre de paroles qui vont me donner envie de t'épargner petite fille ? Supplie moi … Susurra-t-il

Kiara déglutit brutalement, des larmes roulant sur ses joues alors qu'elle sentait l'acier froid de la lame de Feng contre sa gorge et son sang glisser lentement le long de son cou, humidifiant sa robe goutte après goutte.

- Dis que tu es ma servante … et je t'épargnerais. Insista Feng.

Les yeux débordant des larmes de terreur qu'elle ne parvenait plus à retenir, Kiara serra les poings alors qu'elle fermait les yeux, une intense expression de regret sur le visage. Elle avait tenté d'affronter le pirate et elle avait perdu. Il lui suffirait de lui dire ce qu'il attendait d'elle pour sauver sa vie (Feng était curieusement un homme de parole) mais elle ne parvenait pas s'y résoudre. Kiara ouvrit la bouche, se détestant pour sa lâcheté lorsque la lame de Feng s'abaissa brusquement.

- Décidemment … tu vaux beaucoup plus que l'on ne le croit au premier regard Kiara Sparrow. Souffla Feng avec dans la voix une pointe de ce que Kiara aurait appelé de l'admiration s'il avait s'agit de quelqu'un d'autre.

Surprise Kiara ouvrit les yeux et rencontra les prunelles sombres de Sao Feng dont le regard brûlant ne laissait aucun doute possible sur les pensées qui l'animaient. Les jambes coupées par la frayeur la jeune femme le regarda s'approcher d'elle. Les lèvres de Feng se posèrent contre son cou, sa langue suivant les contours de la blessure qu'il lui avait infligée et Kiara soupira en sentant les bras du pirate se refermer autour d'elle. Lentement Feng lécha sa blessure avant de remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres.

- Délicieuse Kiara … Souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser avec rage.

Kiara écarta instinctivement les lèvres sous la pression de celles de Feng et sa langue glissa vers celle de son amant, lui trouvant avec surprise un goût métallique avant de comprendre que c'était la saveur de son propre sang qu'elle expérimentait … Sa bouche toujours plaquée sur celle de Kiara, Sao déchira brutalement sa robe avant de la soulever dans ses bras. Avec un gémissement de rage, Kiara noua ses bras autour de son cou, enfonçant ses ongles profondément dans sa chair tandis qu'il la déposait sans douceur sur le lit. Le regard plus sombre que jamais, Sao s'écarta légèrement d'elle, observant sa nudité impudiquement offerte. Avec une douceur inattendue il essuya les traces de larmes sur le visage de Kiara de la main, prenant garde cette fois à ne pas la blesser.

Kiara, la respiration haletante sentit son corps réagir, réclamant son du. Elle avait été proche de la mort. Proche de s'abaisser et de supplier mais elle n'avait pas cédé. Un frisson d'excitation la parcourut à cette idée et elle glissa des mains pressées sur le torse nu de Feng, caressant rudement les nombreuses cicatrices qu'il portait avant de descendre sans hésitation jusqu'à son pantalon. Leurs regards se croisèrent et ils se sourirent brièvement tandis qu'il se penchait sur elle pour l'embrasser avec possession. Kiara évita son baiser, suscitant un grognement de rage chez Feng qui crispa ses mains sur le drap. Kiara le repoussa brutalement de toute ses forces, le faisant rouler sur le lit avant de venir se placer au dessus de lui, le regard brillant de défi. Avec un râle rauque Feng posa ses mains sur les hanches fines de Kiara.

- Viens Kiara … Gémit il tandis qu'elle s'exécutait, une lueur de victoire dans le regard.

*

Quelques heures plus tard … La journée était déjà bien avancée lorsque Kiara ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, son corps cherchant à se pelotonner contre celui de son amant. Sauf qu'elle était seule constata-t-elle avec amertume en se retournant vers le côté où Sao s'était laissé retomber après la seconde fois (ou était ce la troisième ???) où ils avaient … Kiara rougit brutalement, s'interdisant de penser à ce qui s'était passé entre le pirate et elle.

Un coup léger frappé à la porte la fit sursauter et son cœur s'affola brusquement à la pensée que ce pouvait être son père… Catastrophée, Kiara chercha du regard de quoi couvrir sa nudité, s'enroulant à la hâte dans les draps dont le désordre et l'odeur trahissaient ce qu'ils avaient fait. Kiara poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement en voyant apparaître la servante de Feng qui lui lança un nouveau regard haineux.

San-Li fixa la jeune fille, son regard glissant sur ses cheveux blonds et sa peau pâle sans comprendre ce que son maître pouvait trouver à cette putain blanche.

- Capitaine dit vous pouvoir prendre bain … eau chaude, savon. Annonça-t-elle.

Kiara arrondit les yeux de surprise et regarda dans la direction que lui indiquait San-Li. Là elle avança jusqu'à une petite pièce dans laquelle attendait un petit baquet d'eau propre et fumante. Abasourdie, Kiara se retourna vers San- Li.

- Pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle, n'ignorant pas le luxe que pouvait représenter un baquet même modeste d'eau douce chauffée lorsqu'on se trouvait en mer, son père ayant assez plaisanté sur les difficultés qu'avait eu Elizabeth à se faire à l'idée de ne prendre des vrais bains que lorsqu'ils feraient escale.

San- Li s'inclina avec servilité et un sourire joyeux naquit sur les lèvres de Kiara alors qu'elle laissait retomber le drap, se glissant dans l'eau avec délices.

- Sort. Ordonna-t-elle machinalement à la servante qui à sa grande surprise lui obéit.

Une fois la servante sortie, Kiara poussa un long soupir de bien être, goûtant sans réserve le plaisir de sentir la chaleur de l'eau autour d'elle, l'enveloppant. Avec lenteur la jeune femme commença à faire glisser le savon sur son corps, grimaçant légèrement en voyant l'eau se noircir peu à peu. Elle ne se souvenait même plus de la dernière fois où elle avait pris un bain mais celui-ci lui procurait un plaisir intense, dénouant ses muscles tendus et ses cuisses durement éprouvées par le traitement que lui avait fait subir Sao Feng.

Kiara rougit au souvenir de ses étreintes rageuses avec le pirate et laissa échapper un petit rire nerveux en songeant à la tête que ferait son père s'il avait vent de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Les yeux mi clos, Kiara posa la tête contre le baquet. Elle avait été bien proche de supplier Feng de ne pas la tuer… et une fois de plus la réaction du pirate l'avait surprise. Tout comme la surprenait ce bain… Kiara soupira en songeant qu'ils étaient maintenant tout proches du bayou. Une fois là bas, Sao s'en irait … Il sortirait de leurs vies… Kiara soupira tristement à cette idée et sortit du bain toute la joie et l'exaltation qu'elle avait ressenties plus tôt à présent envolées.

La jeune femme chercha des yeux de quoi se sécher et son regard tomba sur un petit paquet déposé dans un coin avec, au sommet , un papier soigneusement plié. La colère s'empara de nouveau d'elle alors qu'elle s'enveloppait dans une serviette à la hâte. Nul doute que ce maudit Sao Feng cherchait encore à la soumettre … Quand comprendrait il donc qu'elle n'était pas, qu'elle ne serait jamais à lui… Agacée, Kiara déplia la lettre, son regard dévorant les lignes tracées par l'écriture sèche de Sao Feng.

_J'ai déchiré tes vêtements. Voici de quoi les remplacer. Mets les et rejoint moi sur le pont. _

Kiara grimaça. Toujours ce ton de commandement qui l'exaspérait. Avec rage, elle déplia le vêtement. Sao avait raison elle n'avait plus rien à se mettre et demander à son père de lui faire parvenir une robe provoquerait à coup sur des questions auxquelles elle n'avait nulle envie de répondre. Kiara poussa une exclamation de surprise en découvrant l'habit. Cette fois ce n'était pas une longue robe de servante mais un pantalon à l'étoffe souple et douce s'accompagnant d'une veste sombre au motif compliqué fait de fils d'or. Rien à voir avec les tenues des servantes. En fait ça ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'elle avait déjà pu voir. Kiara passa les habits et ne put s'empêcher de se précipiter dans la cabine de Sao, seul endroit à bord disposant d'un miroir. Un sourire ravi lui échappa en se découvrant. La longue veste asiatique retombait sur elle, l'enveloppant comme une armure , la ceinture à large boucle ceignant élégamment sa taille, la faisant paraître plus guerrière que femme. Kiara poussa un petit cri de plaisir et posa sur son crâne le petit chapeau qui accompagnait le tout, sensible à l'attention tout en préférant être torturée plutôt que de l'avouer. Elle redressa le menton, se souriant et sortit de la cabine, obéissant pour une fois aux demandes de Feng.

*

Accoudé au bastingage, Feng regarda Kiara approcher et marmonna quelques mots en chinois qui firent grimacer San- Li qui se tenait servilement à ses côtés. Sans se soucier d'elle, Sao se tourna vers Kiara et souleva le chapeau qu'elle portait.

- Comme ça petite fille. Dit il en le retournant et en l'ajustant sur la tête de la jeune femme

- Oh … Rougit Kiara brusquement gênée par son erreur. Merci .. Pour le bain. Déclara-t-elle à contrecoeur.

- Tu en avais besoin et je n'avais pas envie que tu souilles ces vêtements. Répondit Feng.

Sur la défensive, Kiara lui lança un regard noir.

- Je ne suis pas une servante . Je vous l'ai dit.

- Ce ne sont pas des vêtements de servante. Répondit Feng en s'écartant pour aller vers sa cabine.

Kiara, intriguée, le suivit du regard, notant au passage, qu'en effet sa tenue ressemblait plus à celle de Feng lui-même qu'aux vêtements de ses catins ou de ses hommes. Perplexe, elle vit Feng ressortir aussi vite qu'il était entré portant un sabre à la lame fine enfermée dans un fourreau sombre. Ainsi armé il s'approcha d'elle et Kiara songea un instant qu'il allait la tuer devant tout ses hommes. Avec un sourire, Feng lui tendit l'arme.

- J'ai remarqué que tu ne portais pas d'armes … Je ne voudrais pas que ce manque soit un obstacle à tes projets Kiara …

- Mes projets ? Demanda Kiara en prenant le sabre et en le tirant partiellement de son étui, son regard glissant avec plaisir sur la lame qu'elle devinait tranchante.

- Lorsque tu auras à nouveau décidé de me tuer. Précisa Feng.

Kiara releva le visage et lui sourit brièvement.

- Je saurais m'en souvenir…le moment venu.

- Je n'en doute pas. Répondit Feng. N'oublie pas que je me défendrais …

- Je n'en doute pas. Répondit Kiara, reprenant inconsciemment les mots de Feng.

- Viens. Ordonna brièvement Feng en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Glissant l'arme à sa ceinture, Kiara le suivit. La jeune femme se sentant inexplicablement heureuse alors qu'il la menait à l'endroit le plus haut de la jonque.

- Bientôt … Tu retrouveras ta mère , petite fille. Dans quelques heures … Nos routes se sépareront.

- Oh .. Murmura Kiara tout son plaisir envolé.

- Le regretterais tu petite fille ?

- Certainement pas ! S'exclama Kiara en s'accoudant au bastingage, souriant malgré elle en sentant le corps de Feng contre le sien alors qu'il posait ses mains contre le bastingage , l'emprisonnant instinctivement.

- Quelques heures Kiara… Souffla-t-il à son oreille avant de s'écarter.

Kiara ne répondit pas , grimaçant légèrement alors qu'elle sentait son corps se retirer du sien, la faisant brutalement se sentir seule ….


	53. Réconciliation & Arrivée

_**Bonjour les courageux . Voici donc un nouveau chapitre qui est clairement un chapitre de transition vers la prochaine étape. Jack, Dom et Kiara sont les personnages centraux. J'espère que vous aimerez . Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 51**

Jack poussa un soupir de soulagement alors qu'ils parvenaient enfin à l'embouchure du Pantano, le fleuve sur lequel Tia Dalma avait élu domicile. Enfin ce voyage désastreux (ou du moins sa première partie ) se terminait. Feng et les sauvages qui lui servaient d'équipage allaient reprendre la route de Singapour, ramenant sa douce Kiara parmi eux. Puis ce ne serait qu'une question de temps pour que Dominic retrouve à son tour ses esprits et redevienne le fils qu'il avait toujours connu. Jack soupira au souvenir du duel qui l'avait opposé à son propre fils, encore estomaqué par le fait que Dominic ait osé lever son épée contre lui. Mais d'un sens il comprenait le jeune homme… Après tout, il était seul responsable du désastre qui avait conduit Lizzie à le tromper, puis à mourir bêtement, fauchée par la haine que Beckett lui vouait.

Seul avec ses regrets, Jack posa ses prunelles sombres sur le bleu azuré de la mer qui s'assombrissait à mesure qu'il communiait avec le fleuve, leurs eaux se mêlant étroitement . Dans quelques heures tout au plus, il lui faudrait affronter Julia. Le simple fait de penser à la jeune fille le mettait invariablement mal à l'aise tant vis-à-vis de Lizzie que de lui-même. En effet s'il était exact que c'était son manque de confiance envers sa femme qui l'avait poussé à tromper cette dernière Jack devait également s'avouer qu'il avait été charmé par Julia. Et ce pas uniquement en raison de sa ressemblance avec Anne. Non, ce qui l'avait également attiré vers la jeune fille, c'était en partie la fragilité de Julia, son air d'oiseau tombé du nid et les blessures qu'elle portait. Ce qui lui avait plu chez Julia c'était avant tout sa solitude qui faisait si bien écho à celle qu'il avait ressenti une grande partie de sa vie, depuis le départ de sa mère jusqu'à sa rencontre avec sa jolie Elizabeth. Il avait succombé . Et il était juste à présent qu'il en paie le prix. Jack soupira une nouvelle fois en songeant qu'il lui serait difficile de se faire pardonner par Elizabeth quand bien même sa femme l'avait elle aussi trompé. Parce qu'il ne trouvait comme justification de ses actes que son désir pour une autre ajouté à son manque de confiance en Elizabeth. Il avait été stupide d'en vouloir à sa femme pour une nuit passée dans les bras de Turner alors qu'il était clair qu'elle l'avait choisi lui. Pourtant une seule petite phrase avait suffit à balayer ce qu'ils avaient mis vingt ans à construire . Bien sûr durant ces vingt années, il avait eu des tentations, des femmes belles, faciles qui ne demandaient qu'à se laisser cueillir mais chaque fois il s'était retenu, son cœur le ramenant sans cesse vers Elizabeth, son doux sourire et son parfum de violette. Sauf avec Julia . Et plus il s'approchait d'Elizabeth, plus il doutait d'obtenir son pardon…

Jack se massa doucement les tempes, et posa un regard las sur le compas qui pendait à sa ceinture. L'important était de sortir Lizzie de l'endroit horrible où elle était retenue. Une fois que ce serait fait, il aurait le temps de la reconquérir. Même si elle ne voulait plus le voir dans l'immédiat, elle retomberait dans ses bras. Ils se ressemblaient trop, ils avaient trop en commun pour rester éloignés l'un de l'autre. Jack se sourit à lui-même à cette pensée qui avait été l'un des débuts de leur histoire. Il retrouverait Lizzie. Elle lui pardonnerait comme il lui avait déjà tout pardonné, Will, Thomas … Ces deux là ne comptaient pas, ne comptaient plus pour lui. Jack se sourit tout seul à nouveau , après tout il était le Capitaine Sparrow non ? Et pour lui rien n'était impossible … pas même d'obtenir le pardon de la femme qu'il aimait .

Non loin de Jack, tendrement enlacés, Marie et Thomas se promenaient tranquillement sur le pont et Jack nota avec agacement le sourire satisfait qu'arborait le jeune homme. Le genre de sourire rassasié que Jack connaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent arboré. Son regard glissa sur la jeune fille à la mine radieuse qui s'accrochait au bras de Thomas et son cœur se pinça en lisant dans son regard l'adoration naïve qui était l'apanage des jeunes amoureuses qui croyait leur affection payée de retour. Le même regard qu'avait eu sa mère, Giselle, à l'issue de leur première nuit passée ensembles et durant laquelle Jack lui avait promis monts et merveilles sans jamais avoir eu la moindre intention de tenir sa parole. Jack soupira et son regard croisa brièvement celui de Thomas. Ce dernier lui fit un lent sourire carnassier avant de reporter son attention vers Marie, lui glissant quelques mots à l'oreille en la guidant vers sa cabine. La jeune femme rougit brièvement et Jack détourna le regard, vaguement écœuré. L'espace d'un instant il se demanda si Thomas avait eu ce genre de sourire et de regard alors qu'il possédait sa Lizzie avant de se forcer au calme. Cela n'avait plus d'importance. Thomas n'avait jamais eu son cœur, juste son corps et si Lizzie lui avait donné c'était uniquement parce que lui l'avait trahie tant avec Julia que par son manque de confiance en elle.

Jack inspira un grand coup, retenant de justesse une remarque acerbe sur l'imminence de leur débarquement. Le pirate ne pouvait s'empêcher de plaindre la jeune Marie qui semblait avoir donné si légèrement son innocence à celui qui n'était qu'un beau parleur au cœur froid. Mais celui qu'il plaignait plus encore était son fils… Les coups d'œil que Dominic lançait à la jeune fille ne lui avaient pas échappé et Jack soupira en s'expliquant brutalement la hargne de son fils et sa colère envers Thomas et lui. Jack grimaça à la pensée que Dominic pouvait être amoureux de la fille de Will pestant intérieurement contre le destin. De toutes les jeunes filles dont Dominic aurait pu s'éprendre, il avait fallu qu'il convoite celle-ci …

La voix de Dominic, rêche et encore avinée, le sortit de ses pensées et Jack soupira en se retournant pour faire face à son fils. Les yeux sombres de Dominic étaient injectés de sang et Jack réprima un sourire en imaginant la fanfare qui devait actuellement jouer dans sa tête. La mâchoire de Dominic se contracta alors qu'il se forçait visiblement à être poli envers son père.

- Je crois que je te dois des excuses . Commença t'il.

- On dirait bien. Répondit Jack avec une feinte désinvolture

- Tu es le Capitaine et en tant que tel nous devons nous conformer à tes décisions Jack. Cracha Dominic, ruinant par la même occasion les espoirs de son père quand à une éventuelle réconciliation.

Jack soupira lourdement et se tourna vers son fils.

- Écoute. Je sais que tu m'en veux et tu as probablement raison de me détester et de me mépriser mais je veux que tu saches que je ferais tout ce qui est possible de faire pour ramener ta mère.

- J'ai vu ça . Cracha Dominic. Tu as même vendu Kiara comme tu étais prêt à vendre maman pour avoir ces cartes !

- Ces cartes sont notre seule chance d'espérer pouvoir parvenir à sortir Lizzie du Purgatoire Dominic .. Et crois moi… Il n'y a rien de pire que cet endroit… Là bas tes pires cauchemars se réalisent, te harcèlent jour après jour, heure après heure… Le temps n'a pas de prise sur toi. Enfermé, condamné à vivre, à attendre et à souffrir. C'est pire encore pour ta mère qui est enfermée avec Will Turner

- Pourquoi cela serait pire ? C'est elle qui lui a fait mal non ? A cause de toi…

- Dominic … Soupira Jack. Lizzie a fait son choix mais Will ne l'a pas accepté alors … lorsque Beckett a tué ta mère la première fois, Will l'a sauvée et l'a condamnée tout à la fois. Il l'a forcée à lui donner son âme en échange de l'assurance d'avoir la vie sauve. Il a fait d'elle une esclave alors qu'elle avait confiance en lui.

- Tout comme elle avait confiance en toi. Rétorqua Dominic.

- Oui. Répondit simplement Jack. Et crois moi, il n'y a rien que je regrette plus que le fait d'avoir rendu ta mère malheureuse. Pour l'instant la chose la plus importante à mes yeux est de la sortir de là. Ensuite je m'attacherais à mériter et obtenir son pardon pour toute la peine que je lui ai causée. Alors es tu avec ou contre moi Dominic ? Es tu capable de mettre ta haine et ta rancœur de coté pour le bien de ta mère et de m'aider à la sortir de là, de me faire confiance lorsque je te dis que je sais ce que je fais ?

Dominic hésita un instant et releva la tête, sondant le regard de son père avec attention.

- Tout le monde fait des erreurs Dominic .. Murmura Jack

- Même le grand Capitaine Sparrow ? Demanda Dominic avec un vague sourire

Jack grimaça légèrement

- Et bien parfois certaines circonstances font que ..

- Papa.. L'interrompit Dominic d'un ton las

- Oui.. Même moi. Lâcha Jack avec un soupir exagéré qui fit sourire Dominic.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment, savourant la paix retrouvée entre eux puis Dominic se tourna vers son père.

- En fait je t'en veux surtout d'avoir laissé Norrington nous accompagner. Soupira t'il à contre cœur.

- Je l'avais compris.

- Tu comprends, il ne cesse de tourner autour de Marie et je ... enfin je l'aime beaucoup. En vérité c'est même à cause d'elle que je me suis installé à Tortuga. Avoua Dominic

- Oh… Répondit Jack encore plus triste pour son fils

- Tu n'approuves pas mon choix n'est ce pas … Parce qu'elle est la fille de Turner

- Non. Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. Répondit Jack en se demandant comment présenter la nouvelle relation qu'entretenaient Thomas et Marie à Dominic

Ce dernier soupira lourdement et fit un geste résigné en direction de la cabine de la jeune fille.

- Laisse va … De toute manière elle ne voudra plus me parler après ce que je lui ai dit … Ce qui m'ennuie c'est que ce maudit Norrington va tenter de profiter d'elle …

Jack ouvrait la bouche pour répondre lorsque Thomas et Marie sortirent de la cabine, le désordre de la robe de la jeune femme ne laissant aucune place au doute quand à ce qui venait de se produire. Maladroitement, Jack posa sa main sur l'épaule de Dominic.

- Je suis désolé fiston…

- Depuis .. Depuis quand ? Demanda Dominic d'une voix chargée de peine.

- Peu .. Ton coup d'éclat je crois .. Murmura Jack, inquiet à l'idée d'accabler son fils.

Dominic ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés au couple qui se souriait tendrement, Marie finissant par attirer timidement le visage de Thomas à elle tandis que le jeune homme resserrait ses bras autour d'elle, lui donnant un profond baiser qui fit soupirer tristement Dominic.

- Pourquoi … Je lui aurais tout offert .. La vie dont elle rêvait … Tout ça parce que je ne suis pas Lord…

A ces mots, Jack soupira profondément, la métaphore de la colombe et du crapaud si chère à sa mère lui revenant une fois de plus en mémoire.

- Ne crois pas ça Dominic .. Lorsqu'on .. Et bien lorsqu'on tient vraiment à quelqu'un on se soucie peu de sa naissance .. Ou de son rang. Je l'ai oublié une fois … et ça m'a coûté ta mère.. Lui dit Jack d'un ton douloureux.

Écœuré, Dominic détourna son regard du couple enlacé.

- Si tu savais ce que je regrette d'avoir entrepris ce voyage…

- Bientôt ce sera fini. Répondit Jack en plantant un regard dur sur Thomas Norrington qui avait réussi le double exploit de mettre la femme qu'il aimait dans son lit et de voler le cœur de celle que convoitait son fils. Appelez l'Empress !!! Le reste du trajet se fera en chaloupe . Hurla-t-il.

*

Il fut presque insupportable à Dominic de devoir prendre place dans la petite embarcation à quelques mètres de Thomas et Marie. Le jeune homme lança un regard ironique à son rival et lui sourit.

- Tout va comme tu veux Sparrow ?

La main sur son épée, Dominic dédaigna de répondre. Il avait fait assez de choses stupides sans en rajouter une nouvelle. Marie quand à elle, rougit violemment en le voyant, sa main cherchant instinctivement celle de Thomas qui la lui serra machinalement, son regard fouillant l'horizon.

- Que font donc le chinois et la gamine ?

Jack grinça des dents et se retourna alors que l'Empress s'approchait lentement du Pearl.

- Feng aime le clinquant … Marmonna-t-il.

A cet instant et avec un bel ensemble, Kiara et Sao firent leur apparition sur le pont, côte à côte, adoptant sans le savoir la même posture alors qu'ils regardaient avec froideur la chaloupe descendre lentement.

- Kiara ? Glapit Dominic d'un ton surpris en découvrant la tenue de sa sœur.

Non loin de lui, Jack ouvrit la bouche avec étonnement tandis que Thomas sifflait d'un air appréciateur.

- Le Roi et son Impératrice … Murmura-t-il d'un ton contenant un inhabituel respect.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Demanda Jack d'une voix blanche.

Thomas, amusé, se retourna vers lui.

- Et bien que Feng se prend pour un roi à bord de son Empress .. Empress veut dire impératrice en français. Se moqua-t-il, surpris que personne ne voit ce qui crevait pourtant les yeux.

- Plus vite on y sera mieux ça sera. Marmonna Gibbs en fixant Kiara qui descendait l'échelle de corde à la suite de Feng.

- Je sais ce que « empress » signifie . Ragea Jack qui avait de plus en plus souvent le pistolet qui le démangeait face à Thomas

Ce dernier intercepta son mouvement et sourit brièvement.

- Je crois qu'il faut mieux que je me taise. Marmonna-t-il.

Sur l'Empress, Kiara descendait lentement, plus que consciente des regards posés sur elle. La jeune fille rougit, se demandant si ça se voyait que .. Qu'elle et Feng avaient .. Perdue dans ces pensées inconfortables, la jeune femme glissa brusquement, se retrouvant projetée dans la chaloupe, droit sur Feng qui la reçut dans ses bras.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais avoir du public pour cela petite fille … Murmura Feng à son oreille d'un ton railleur.

Rouge de honte et de colère, Kiara se défit de son étreinte avec maladresse et se mit en devoir de s'installer le plus loin possible du pirate.

- Si tu te mets là .. Tu rames petite fille. Annonça Feng.

- Je préfère ramer que de supporter la moindre proximité avec vous. Cracha Kiara.

Feng la regarda d'un air noir et laissa échapper une volée de mots en chinois dont le sens était aisé à deviner.

Rassuré par le mouvement qu'avez fait Kiara pour échapper à l'étreinte de Feng, Jack se retourna vers Gibbs .

- Ils sont prêts. On y va. Norrington tu rames.

- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? Ironisa Thomas en prenant les rames. Désolé ma belle. Glissa-t-il à Marie en allant s'installer sur le côté de la chaloupe.

En vérité, Thomas était ravi de devoir prendre les rames, rompant ainsi sa proximité avec Marie. La jeune fille était certes charmante et appliquée mais le regard énamouré dont elle le couvait commençait déjà à l'agacer. Thomas prit les rames et ses yeux rencontrèrent brièvement ceux de Marie. Le jeune homme lui sourit avec automatisme, songeant qu'il avait vu des vaches avec le même regard que celle-ci. Cette pensée amena un vrai sourire sur ses lèvres et il se mit en route gaiement, pagayant tout en observant une nouvelle fois le paysage autour d'eux, son regard glissant sur les peaux chaudes et quasi nues des femmes qui vivaient là.

Gênée, Marie baissa les yeux sous le regard brûlant que Dominic lui lançait et se retourna vers Jack, mal à l'aise.

- Votre fille est très belle vêtue ainsi. Déclara t 'elle, cherchant désespérément à éviter Dominic.

- On dit qu'il pare encore plus richement ses maîtresses. Vous devriez tenter votre chance Marie. Lâcha Dominic d'un ton acerbe faisant soupirer son père.

Marie rougit de plus belle, cherchant un secours auprès de Thomas qui se trouvait précisément fort occupé à regarder la rive.

- Kiara n'est pas sa maîtresse. S'agaça Jack.

- Je non.. Je ne voulais pas dire qu'elle … Rougit Marie

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme vous. La coupa Dominic. Kiara n'est qu'une enfant et elle a de l'honneur et du respect d'elle-même.

Mortifiée, Marie lança un regard en direction de Thomas.

- Belle journée n'est-ce pas ? Intervint ce dernier d'un ton joyeux. On se sent plus .. Léger.

- Norrington. Gronda Jack d'un ton d'avertissement.

Sur leur chaloupe, séparés par les hommes de Feng, Kiara et Sao se jaugeaient du regard, furieux.

- Dieu merci je serais bientôt débarrassée de votre présence … Lui lança Kiara.

- Je croyais que tu voulais que je t'apprenne petite fille .. Se moqua Feng. Tes leçons sont loin d'être finies ..

- J'en sais assez pour vous tuer.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

- Vous n'avez pas assez d'importance pour que je perde mon temps à vous tuer au lieu de sauver ma mère. Répondit Kiara.

- Oh … Oui ta mère… Tu es donc pressée de retourner dans son ombre ? Pressée de redevenir cette petite chose terne que tu es face à elle ? Ironisa Feng.

- Comment osez vous ? Siffla Kiara en cherchant à se lever pour tirer son sabre.

- Nous y sommes … Répondit Feng d'un ton las. Garde donc ça pour plus tard petite fille…

Kiara s'immobilisa et sa bouche se tordit légèrement en découvrant la demeure de Tia Dalma. Oui Feng avait raison. Ils étaient arrivés au terme de leur voyage. Brusquement calmée, la jeune femme se laissa retomber dans la chaloupe, observant d'un œil triste son père, qui , à grand renfort de gestes inutiles, leur enjoignait de débarquer …


	54. Une liberté étrangement gagnée

_**Bien voilà la suite … un chapitre pénible à écrire et assez gnangnan … mais je n'avais pas le choix … Désolée … Donc bah lisez et review quand même ? **_

**Chapitre 52**

Prisonnière de sa cage dorée, Elizabeth n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qui avait pu s'écouler depuis son arrivée dans le Purgatoire. Will était revenu, comme il l'avait promis. Mais tout ses efforts pour la sortir de sa prison étaient restés vains jusqu'à présent. Assise contre l'un des barreaux, Elizabeth posa son front sur ses genoux, luttant une nouvelle fois contre la vague de chagrin et d'amertume qui menaçait de l'emporter. Elle ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à l'existence qu'elle menait actuellement, du moins si l'on pouvait qualifier d'existence le fait d'être morte et enfermée au Purgatoire… Elle ne cessait de penser à Jack, à leur vie d'avant, à leurs enfants … Ils avaient partagés vingt années de vie commune et pourtant elle ignorait qui était réellement son époux. Elle ne s'était jamais inquiétée des amours passés de Jack, persuadée qu'aucun n'avait d'importance. Elle s'était trompée.

Le pas de Will la sortit de ses sombres réflexions et Elizabeth lui jeta un regard circonspect.

- Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus … Murmura Will en la fixant intensément.

- Oh …. Et bien il fallait s'y attendre non ? Répondit elle d'un ton résigné.

- Non … Elizabeth, je me suis fait la promesse de te sortir de cette cage, de te libérer… Cette fois je ne laisserais personne d'autre remplir mon rôle et prendre soin de toi.

- Tu ne me dois rien Will…

Le jeune homme grimaça avec amertume en l'entendant. Les mêmes mots que ceux que son père lui avait adressés des années plus tôt alors que Jones était encore le capitaine du Hollandais Volant.

- Si tu penses que Jack pourrait venir .. Tu te trompes. Reprit Elizabeth avec tristesse. J'ignore beaucoup de choses sur lui, je m'en rends compte à présent mais je sais que rien ne le ferait affronter de nouveau cet endroit, surtout pas moi.

Will, le cœur serré tant de colère que de pitié la regarda longuement.

- Que Jack ne soit pas prêt à affronter l'enfer pour toi ne veut pas dire que personne ne l'est Elizabeth…

- Et qui donc ? Thomas Norrington ? Il m'a utilisée .. Dominic ? Kiara ? Je préfère passer mon éternité ici plutôt que de savoir l'un de mes enfants en route pour cet endroit …

Will ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fixer longuement, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans son torse, aussi intensément que jadis, lorsqu'il était un homme et non un monstre…

Elizabeth était en tout point pareille à la jeune fille qu'il avait connu et dont il était tombé fou amoureux. Les années passées semblaient ne pas avoir eu de prise sur elle , ses longs cheveux blonds encadraient toujours son doux visage tout comme sa silhouette était aussi fine qu'antan en dépit de ses deux grossesses. La seule différence était qu'à présent Elizabeth ne souriait plus, ou du moins plus comme avant . Son regard avait perdu l'éclat naïf qu'il avait jadis et l'amertume perçait souvent dans sa voix lorsqu'elle évoquait Jack . Will comprenait parfaitement ce sentiment. Il l'avait lui même cruellement ressenti après l'abandon de cette même Elizabeth qu'il s'efforçait à présent de sauver de sa prison et de ses démons.

Car bien entendu, rien n'était simple au Purgatoire… Malgré leur statut de morts (ou demi morts ?) Elizabeth et Will continuaient à ressentir des besoins typiquement humains. La faim, la soif… l'envie de dormir . De tous, ce besoin était le pire. Parce que les instants où ils fermaient les yeux, se laissant glisser dans le sommeil étaient aussi ceux où les fantômes de leur passé venaient les harceler. Les rêves de Will étaient hantés par les visages des hommes et des femmes qu'il avait torturés, tués, contraints à devenir ses esclaves. Il revoyait aussi le visage de Marie, tel que sa fille lui était apparue dans la ruelle sombre où il avait eu l'intention de la violer. Ses grands yeux bleus exprimaient la peur et la douleur… Chaque nuit, Will tentait de la rejoindre, de lui expliquer, de lui parler mais chaque fois la forme qui ressemblait à sa fille se dissipait sous ses doigts en lui hurlant sa haine et son dégoût …

Les cauchemars ne laissaient pas non plus Elizabeth en paix. Enfermée à double titre dans son enfer personnel, elle revoyait sans cesse Jack et Julia tendrement enlacés, le visage de son mari exprimant une satisfaction lascive tandis que la jeune fille lui murmurait son amour. Cent fois elle avait tenté de se détourner, d'éviter cette vision mais rien ne marchait . Lorsqu'elle détournait les yeux c'était les voix de Jack et Julia qui prenaient le relais, soufflant et soupirant leur désir. Si elle faisait en sorte de ne plus entendre, c'était le frôlement de la peau de Jack qu'elle sentait, l'odeur si caractéristique du pirate se mêlant à une fragrance sucrée et inconnue mais qu'elle savait être celle de Julia. Chaque nuit le cauchemar recommençait , jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle son désespoir, la voix brisée à force d'appeler le mari qui l'avait trompée et abandonnée pour une autre.

Souvent ses cris réveillaient Will qui pénétrait alors dans sa cage, la serrant avec hésitation contre lui en lui murmurant à quel point il était désolé, à quel point elle ne méritait pas un tel traitement. Ce qui ne faisait qu'amplifier les remords qu'elle éprouvait envers la manière dont elle avait traité son amoureux du passé…

*

Des heures (ou étaient ce des jours ?) s'étaient écoulées lorsque Will éclata brutalement de rire en regardant sa compagne d'infortune. Elizabeth releva la tête en entendant le rire douloureux de Will et frémit longuement à l'idée qu'il puisse être devenu fou… Comme cela était le destin de tout ceux qui passaient trop de temps dans cet endroit.

- Will ? Demanda-t-elle prudemment.

Will releva la tête et lut ses interrogations dans son regard, avec un soupir il se força à revenir au présent.

- Oh … ne t'en fait pas… C'est juste , juste … que je pensais que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue m'aimer, enfin paraître amoureuse de moi c'était lorsque tu étais derrière des barreaux comme ceux-ci.

Elizabeth soupira longuement en se remémorant Port Royal et la geôle dans laquelle les avait jetés Beckett alors qu'ils allaient se marier.

- Je me souviens… Murmura-t-elle.

- Notre vie aurait été si différente si Beckett n'était pas intervenu… Nous nous serions mariés. Nous aurions eu des enfants, construit une famille. Bien sur tu n'aurais sans doute pas été pirate… Mais tu aurais eu un époux qui t'aimait toi … et seulement toi. Ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter Will. Dis moi Elizabeth… Si, si il n'y avait pas eu Jack … M'aurais tu épousé ? M'aurais tu aimé comme tu l'aimes lui ?

Elizabeth soupira profondément, ses yeux rivés à ceux remplis de tendresse de Will.

- Je ne sais pas Will… Sûrement , je pense … Je t'aimais tellement alors… Je voulais être ta femme…

- Mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changés.

Elizabeth rougit légèrement et se retourna vers Will.

- Comment peux tu dire ça ? Comment peux tu encore m'aimer après tout ce que je t'ai fait …

- Parce que je n'ai jamais aimé personne d'autre que toi Elizabeth. Tu es … mon premier, mon seul et unique amour … Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as manqué toutes ces années… J'ai tout perdu lorsque je t'ai perdue.

- Ne dis pas ça …

- Oh oui je sais … Tu aimes Jack … Murmura tristement Will.

- S'il te plait … Ne parle plus de lui.. Je t'en prie. Souffla Elizabeth émue.

Will avança vers elle, pénétrant naturellement dans sa cage.

- Pardonne moi. Je ne veux plus te faire de mal. Plus jamais. Je m'en veux déjà assez pour ce que je t'ai fait …

- C'est le passé Will… Tu n'étais pas toi-même. Soupira Elizabeth.

- Cela n'excuse rien.

- A mes yeux si. Lorsque je te vois aujourd'hui… j'ai, j'ai l'impression que rien n'a changé, comme lorsque nous étions encore des enfants à Port Royal… Parfois … j'aimerais retrouver ce temps là, oublier le reste .. Murmura Elizabeth avec nostalgie.

- Le petit forgeron amoureux de Miss Swann… Sourit Will.

- Combien de fois ai-je du te demander de m'appeler Elizabeth. Sourit cette dernière en retour.

- Je le faisais … Dans le secret de mon cœur, je le faisais…

- J'ignorais cela ..

- Je pensais sans cesse à toi… Murmura Will. A chaque minute. Lorsque j'étais dans ma forge et que je façonnais les armes de Mr Brown. Lorsque je m'entraînais au combat. Le soir dans mon lit. Même la première fois que j'ai embrassé une fille c'est à toi que j'ai pensé.

Touchée, Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres et avança instinctivement la main vers le jeune homme caressant sa joue comme pour le consoler.

- Elizabeth… Souffla Will alors qu'elle retirait craintivement sa main.

- Excuse moi… Murmura-t-elle en détournant les yeux, des larmes de regrets roulant sur ses joues. Je pensais juste … au gâchis dont je suis responsable.

- Ne pleure pas… Répondit Will avec tendresse en essuyant ses larmes du bout des doigts.

Le cœur d'Elizabeth bondit dans sa poitrine à son contact et elle appuya instinctivement ses lèvres contre la paume du jeune homme.

- Je serais toujours là pour toi Elizabeth … comme je l'ai promis. Murmura Will en s'approchant doucement d'elle.

Elle le regarda approcher, le cœur battant à tout rompre comme lorsqu'elle était encore une jeune fille et Will glissa avec hésitation une main derrière sa nuque.

- Laisse moi une chance Elizabeth… Même si je ne la mérite pas… Souffla-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.

Troublée, Elizabeth entrouvrit ses lèvres sous celles de Will, goûtant la douceur de la bouche du forgeron qu'elle avait tellement aimé avant Jack. La main de Will se raidit sur sa nuque et il l'attira doucement à lui, approfondissant leur baiser tandis qu'Elizabeth nouait timidement les bras autour de son cou, chassant le souvenir de Jack. Chassant de sa mémoire l'homme qui l'avait si mal aimée tandis que Will s'écartait doucement d'elle, balbutiant avec émotion.

- Je t'aime .. Je t'aime Elizabeth… Pour toujours ..

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux d'Elizabeth et elle noua ses doigts à ceux de Will. Comment avait elle pu être aussi stupide .. Comment n'avait elle pas compris que l'amour de Jack n'était qu'apparence alors que celui de Will était sincère … Sans doute parce qu'elle aimait Jack… Plus qu'elle n'aimerait jamais Will….

Ce dernier sembla deviner ses pensées et la regarda avec tendresse.

- Je ne te demande rien Elizabeth… Je me contenterais de ce que tu voudras bien m'offrir … Si , seulement, si tu pouvais m'aimer un peu .. À nouveau…

- C'est le cas … Ça l'a toujours été Will… J'aurais voulu pouvoir te le dire alors ..

- Tu me le dis maintenant. Sourit Will en l'embrassant de nouveau avec émerveillement.

Elizabeth répondit à son baiser, laissant ses mains glisser le long du dos de Will, tandis qu'il enfouissait les siennes dans ses cheveux. Lentement, elle laissa ses mains parcourir la taille de Will, ses doigts défaisant sa chemise. Will retint sa respiration alors que la main d'Elizabeth caressait sa peau nue et il s'écarta le souffle court.

- Je ne veux pas t'obliger .. Pas cette fois.

- Tu ne me forces pas. Répondit Elizabeth en caressant sa joue.

Avec un soupir, Will reprit sa bouche, défaisant d'une main inexpérimentée les lacets du corset d'Elizabeth, dévoilant son corps peu à peu. Rougissante et un peu émue, Elizabeth se laissa allonger sur le sable meuble de sa cage tandis que Will embrassait sa poitrine avec tendresse. Elizabeth se raidit légèrement, son cœur la ramenant brutalement vers Jack tandis que Will levait son regard vers elle. Elizabeth lut avec émotion l'amour qu'il lui portait encore dans ses yeux et se laissa retomber en arrière, bien décidée à ne pas laisser passer sa chance de connaître enfin un vrai amour partagé… quand bien même son cœur lui hurlait son manque de Jack.

Avec un soupir, Will s'enfonça avec précaution en elle, l'embrassant légèrement. Il lui fit l'amour lentement, prenant son temps tandis qu'il se penchait à son oreille.

- C'est .. C'est la première fois avec quelqu'un que j'aime. Souffla-t-il. Je m'étais gardé pour toi.

Émue, Elizabeth l'embrassa farouchement tandis que Will se lâchait en elle avec un gémissement comblé.

- Je t'aime. Souffla-t-il.

Elizabeth sourit avec un rien de nostalgie avant de regarder autour elle, les yeux agrandis par la surprise … La cage avait disparu… Elle était libre …

- Will … Will tu y es arrivé…

- Quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme en levant à son tour le regard vers ce qui les entourait. Mais …

- Tu m'as finalement sortie de ma prison…Murmura Elizabeth

- Comme je te l'avais promis il y a des années .. Comme il se devait… Soupira Will en l'attirant contre lui.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux alors que déjà, la culpabilité intolérable et inexplicable la submergeait tandis que, masquant , les mots d'amour de Will, la voix ironique de Jack résonnait dans son esprit…


	55. Un manque de décence

_**Bien voici la suite … c'est un chapitre un peu … euh spécial dira-t-on …Disons que le monde de Sao & de Kiara rencontre brusquement le vrai monde ... J'espère qu'il vous plaira… Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 53**

Derrière sa fenêtre dont les vitres avaient connu des jours meilleurs, Tia Dalma avait regardé les chaloupes approcher, à peine surprise de reconnaître la silhouette de Sao Feng parmi ses « invités » . En effet, lorsqu'elle avait compris que Jack et ses enfants iraient à Singapour pour tacher de s'emparer des cartes menant au Purgatoire, elle s'était résignée à revoir le pirate asiatique et cruel qu'elle méprisait au fond d'elle-même. Même si à présent il fallait bien avouer que la cruauté de Feng était largement dépassée par les actes que Julia Dove avait commis depuis son accession à la barre du Hollandais Volant. Tia avait trouvé Will Turner détestable, autant que Jones mais Julia dépassait tout ce qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à présent… La sorcière soupira se demandant comment la jeune fille timide et apeurée qu'elle avait recueillie sur le Hollandais Volant quelques mois plus tôt avait pu se transformer en la femme qui terrorisait à présent les marins qui redoutaient son regard d'un bleu d'acier tout autant que le Kraken qui l'accompagnait et aux services duquel elle avait souvent recours .

- Tu dois les retarder. Gronda Tezcatlipoca. Ils ne doivent pas partir encore …

- Pourquoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

- Ça ne te concerne pas servante. Obéis.

Avec un soupir, Tia baissa la tête et se tourna vers l'assemblée, qui avec un sans gêne du à l'habitude pénétrait dans son humble demeure. Ses yeux sombres se posèrent tout d'abord sur Jack, lisant sa peine sur le visage de son vieil ami qu'elle avait tellement aimé quelques années plus tôt

- Jack. Murmura-t-elle d'un ton peiné.

Le pirate leva précipitamment les mains, repoussant l'étreinte qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner.

- Pas d'effusions ma belle. Lança-t-il d'un ton joueur.

Tia lui adressa une moue navrée, comprenant que le pirate s'efforçait de prendre sur lui depuis des mois, renouant avec ses vieilles habitudes d'indifférence affichée et se tourna vers Dominic qui suivait son père. Le jeune homme portait lui aussi les marques d'une peine sourde et Tia le regarda sans comprendre avant d'apercevoir, derrière lui, le regard que Marie Turner lançait à Thomas Norrington qui ne lui prêtait du reste aucun attention. Le regard noir et brillant du jeune homme se plongea dans celui de la sorcière et il lui sourit lentement.

- On a les cartes

- Mes cartes. Gronda Sao Feng derrière lui en lançant un regard peu amène en direction de Tia.

La sorcière se sentit rougir tandis que la seule nuit qu'elle avait passé avec le pirate asiatique lui revenait brutalement en mémoire. Ça avait été atroce, bien loin de la tendresse affamée de Jack…. Sao Feng prenait. Il ne donnait rien, ni plaisir ni amour ni tendresse. Aussi Tia hoqueta-t-elle de surprise en apercevant Kiara qui fermait la marche, le regard décidé. La jeune femme avait changé et la tenue qu'elle portait tout comme son attitude mirent brutalement Tia mal à l'aise.

- Quand partons nous ? Demanda Kiara la première.

Tia observa les visages qui l'entouraient, tous empli d'une attente impatiente et baissa les yeux à regrets.

- Tu peux encore reculer Susurra Tezcatlipoca dans son esprit. Dire que tu n'arrives pas à lire les cartes…

- Il faut observer le rituel. Répondit mécaniquement Tia

Jack soupira lourdement, un rituel à présent …

- Parfait . Déclara Thomas. Je suppose que j'ai le temps de faire une ballade dans ce cas.

Marie lui lança un regard surpris tandis que le jeune homme se levait, étirant ses muscles.

- Prévenez moi quand vous serez prêts… Ajouta-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Marie ébaucha un geste dans sa direction et Thomas lui lança un sourire que démentait son regard distant.

- Tu ferais mieux de rester, le bayou n'est sans doute pas sur , je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…

- Mais … Commença Marie que Jack coupa avec impatience

- Combien de temps Tia ? Combien de temps pour le rituel ?

- Et bien … J'ai besoin de la présence de ceux qui ont quelqu'un à ramener pour faire fonctionner les cartes…

- Donc pas de la mienne ! S'écria joyeusement Thomas en s'élançant dehors sans que personne n'ait le temps de le retenir.

- Bien . Commenta d'un air ravi Dominic.

Jack se tourna vers Feng et le regarda avec froideur.

- Tu peux partir aussi .

- Et laisser mes richesses dans tes mains ? Non Jack … je ne commettrais plus cette erreur. Répondit le pirate en s'asseyant.

- Quand Julia viendra-t-elle ? Demanda Jack d'une voix qui trébucha un peu sur le prénom de son ancienne maîtresse

- Lorsque nous aurons lu les cartes. Répondit Tia en lui désignant d'un geste ample la pièce attenante. Toi … et toi et toi… Suivez moi. Ordonna-t-elle en désignant Jack, Marie et Dominic.

Kiara pâlit légèrement et se leva brutalement tandis que Sao Feng lui lançait un regard narquois.

- Et moi ?

Le visage de Tia Dalma se ferma brusquement et elle se pencha sur la jeune femme.

- Seuls ceux dont le plus cher désir est de ramener la personne peuvent participer au rituel.

Jack regarda sa fille avec perplexité avant de se tourner vers Tia.

- Mais c'est le cas pour Kiara.

- Non son esprit est troublé … Elle refuse ce qu'elle désire, refuse de le revendiquer … Commença Tia

Kiara rougit brutalement; la colère inexplicable grandissant en elle.

- Je veux sauver ma mère !!! C'est pour ça que je suis ici !

- Ce n'est pas seulement ce que tu veux Kiara Sparrow … Se borna à répondre Tia en lui tournant le dos.

Jack regarda longuement sa fille, l'air perdu avant de soupirer.

- Reste ici Kiara … Nous sommes suffisamment nombreux…

- En effet. Confirma Tia en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir.

Jack , Dominic et Marie échangèrent un regard un peu décontenancé tandis que Tia fermait le rideau les séparant de la pièce voisine au nez d'une Kiara tremblante de rage. Lentement la sorcière disposa des bougies sur le sol, marmonnant des incantations.

- Elle … c'est vraiment une sorcière ? Demanda Marie d'une voix apeurée.

Le regard fixe, Dominic ne répondit pas, se forçant à se concentrer sur l'image de sa mère et sur son désir de la voir arpenter le pont du Pearl à nouveau. Jack mal à l'aise, lança des regards autour d'eux.

- Est-ce vraiment utile de lire des cartes comme ça ?

- Oui … Mais si tu ne me fais pas confiance … Commença Tia d'un ton menaçant.

- Si ! S'exclama Jack avec ferveur, tremblant qu'elle ne leur refuse son aide.

- Alors nous pouvons commencer. Déclara calmement Tia en s'asseyant à son tour et en dépliant les cartes.

*

Kiara se retourna avec un grognement rageur tandis que Feng lui lançait un regard amusé.

- Pas si pressée de retourner dans l'ombre petite fille …

- Oh vous !!! Taisez vous donc !

- La vérité t'es si inconfortable ? Mais après tout … Le premier sang que tu as versé tu l'as fait en imaginant ta mère…

Kiara rougit de colère et se retourna vers Feng qui se leva d'un geste délié.

- La seule chose que je peux vouloir plus que sauver ma mère c'est vous tuer ! Gronda-t-elle.

Les yeux de Feng s'allumèrent brièvement et il sourit lentement tandis qu'il pénétrait sans gêne dans une pièce minuscule de la maison de Tia.

- C'est donc que j'ai de l'importance pour toi petite fille…

- Ne vous flattez pas.. Vous n'en avez aucune, vous n'êtes qu'un monstre, un salaud , moins qu'une bête ! S'exclama Kiara avec vivacité en le rejoignant.

Feng se retourna vers elle et la toisa avec froideur.

- Mais tu adores ça petite fille …

Kiara serra les poings de rage et lui renvoya son regard.

- La seule chose qui me pousse à vous supporter c'est parce que je veux sauver ma mère !

- Pas tant que ça … Murmura Feng. Sinon tu serais avec ton imbécile de père au lieu d'être avec moi …

- Cessez d'insulter mon père ! S'exclama Kiara folle de rage en ébauchant le geste de tirer son épée.

La main d'acier de Sao Feng se referma sur son poignet et Kiara glapit de rage en sentant sa poigne l'étreindre.

- Mauvaise idée de tenter de me tuer alors que je t'abattrais sans problème.

Dans la pièce d'à côté, Gibbs se leva brutalement, le vieil homme tentant d'apercevoir ce qui se passait.

- Miss Kiara ? Vous allez bien ?

- Oui Gibbs !!! Répondit Kiara folle de rage que le second ressente le besoin de lui venir en aide.

- Je pourrais te briser la nuque d'un geste … Souffla Feng à son oreille en s'approchant d'elle, son autre main remontant vers son cou.

Kiara le regarda d'un air moqueur.

- Faites le donc … Vous en mourrez d'envie … Faites le tant que vous le pouvez parce que moi je ne vous épargnerais pas…

Feng sourit et plaqua son corps contre le sien, la forçant à s'appuyer contre le mur.

- Ne me tente pas petite fille.

Kiara haleta brusquement, une onde de chaleur envahissant son bas ventre alors que la colère faisait battre son sang dans ses tempes. Feng s'en aperçut et sourit.

- Je te soumettrais petite fille … Un jour tu me mangeras dans la main… Comme les autres. Murmura-t-il à son oreille.

- Jamais. Souffla Kiara d'une voix altérée en sentant les mains de Feng défaire nerveusement les cordons de son pantalon.

Feng soupira lourdement alors qu'il déchirait l'étoffe, ses mains empoignant les fesses de Kiara tandis qu'il la soulevait.

- Tu peux encore partir petite fille … Tu peux fuir. Glissa-t-il à son oreille.

- Je ne suis pas un lâche de votre espèce… Lâcha Kiara avec mépris. Du reste vous n'oserez rien faire … Si mon père vous voyait il vous tuerait. Lança-t-elle avec défi.

- Je croyais que tu te réservais cet honneur petite fille… Se moqua Feng en la positionnant sur lui.

Kiara se mordit les lèvres au sang en sentant sa chaleur durcir contre elle, son esprit lui criant avec horreur qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, son père et son frère participaient à un rituel visant à sauver sa mère. Un rituel dont elle était exclue. Comme toujours.

- Comment osez vous ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant inconsciemment garde à ce que Gibbs ne l'entende pas.

- Tu as raison petite fille … Je suis un monstre .. Souffla Feng d'une voix altérée par le désir, ses lèvres frôlant les siennes.

Kiara leva les bras pour le repousser, ses mains reposant sur ses épaules qu'elle étreignit brutalement.

-Ton sang … Souffla Feng en léchant ses lèvres.

Kiara soupira lourdement et noua ses cuisses autour de la taille de Feng tandis qu'il la faisait sienne avec brutalité, le dos de la jeune femme cognant brutalement contre le bois dur de la cabane….

*

Tia Dalma psalmodia à voix basse tandis que Jack et les autres regardaient d'un air médusé les cartes qui peu à peu se modifiaient, faisant apparaître une mer aux contours inconnus.

- Qu'est-ce … qui se passe. Murmura Marie avec terreur.

- L'autre monde … C'est la carte de l'autre monde !!! S'écria Jack bouleversé à l'idée de bientôt retrouver Elizabeth.

- On a réussi … S'étonna Dominic.

- Oui… Vous avez réussi… Maintenant nous pouvons appeler Julia. Confirma Tia d'une voix triste.

Jack lui lança un regard triomphant et se précipita dans la pièce adjacente.

- Monsieur Gibbs ! Nous avons un cap… Enfin Julia a un cap même si ce cap s'avère être le mien enfin celui de Lizzie . Commença Jack avant de s'interrompre. Où est Kiara ?

Gibbs, qui s'était à moitié endormi, cligna des yeux et désigna la pièce d'à côté. Jack sourit d'un air ravi, songeant que sa fille devait s'être fait une raison et était partie dormir sagement. Sans hésiter il franchit la porte avant de reculer brutalement, le souffle bloqué.

L'air égaré, Jack leva le doigt en direction des corps enlacés de Feng et de Kiara, la tunique de sa fille largement remontée laissant voir ses cuisses nues entre lesquelles s'activait le corps noueux de Feng. Le visage renversé par le plaisir, Kiara sursauta brièvement, ses doigts encore crispés sur l'épaule de son amant et tourna son visage vers le bruit. Affolée, elle reconnut le visage bouleversé de son père tandis que Feng se répandait en elle d'une brusque poussée, la faisant gémir involontairement.

Jack, blêmit et chercha d'une main tremblante la crosse de son pistolet tandis que Dominic le regardait avec angoisse.

- Papa ? Papa !! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Avec un soupir Tia se laissa tomber sur une chaise tandis que la voix moqueuse de Tezcatlipoca s'élevait en elle

- Cela aussi tu aurais pu le lui épargner …

Jack dédaigna de répondre à son fils et braqua son pistolet vers Feng d'une main tremblante de rage.

- Kiara écarte toi.

Le sang de Kiara ne fit qu'un tour en comprenant la situation tandis que Feng la libérait nonchalamment

- On t'a jamais appris à frapper Sparrow ?

- Lâche ma fille … Gronda Jack

- Papa … Non !!! S'exclama Kiara en s'interposant brutalement entre les deux hommes.

Jack lui lança un regard meurtri, ses yeux évitant de se poser sur les jambes nues de sa fille qui étaient apparentes sous la longue tunique.

- Écarte toi Kiara… Je ne laisserais personne traiter ma fille ainsi !

Derrière elle, Kiara sentit le corps de Feng se tendre tandis qu'un léger claquement l'informait qu'il venait lui aussi de tirer son pistolet.

- Il n'a rien fait de mal ! Gronda-t-elle. Et je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me défende

Jack effaré la regarda, s'efforçant de chasser de sa mémoire l'expression lascive qu'il avait lue un instant sur le visage de sa fille.

- Kiara .. Murmura-t-il d'une voix chevrotante. Laisse nous ..

- Papa… Tenta-t-elle ne sachant comment se justifier et rougissant de honte.

- Ma fille …. Ma seule fille … Se comporte comme une catin avec ce … ce … monstre ! S'exclama Jack

- Je vois d'où te vient ton vocabulaire petite fille. Glissa Feng d'une voix calme à l'oreille de Kiara.

Kiara sentit la colère l'envahir aux mots de son père. Il la prenait pour une catin !! Jack se tourna vers Feng d'une voix rageuse.

- Et toi… Voilà donc ta vengeance …contre moi . Faire de ma fille … de MA fille ta maîtresse !!!

Feng crispa les mâchoires et fixa Jack sans complaisance.

- Cesse donc de tout ramener à toi Sparrow. Tu n'as rien à voir avec la manière dont je choisis mes maîtresses. Pas plus pour Kiara que pour les autres.

Kiara se raidit brièvement hésitant entre la honte et le plaisir que lui procuraient les mots de Feng. Jack baissa lentement son pistolet, anéanti en constatant que loin de bouger, sa fille restait entre son arme et Feng. En colère Kiara se tourna vers son père.

- Je ne suis pas un objet papa !!! J'existe !!! Je ne suis pas QUE la fille de Jack et d'Elizabeth Sparrow !!!

- Et pour toi exister c'est … c'est te donner à … ça . Murmura Jack d'une voix blanche. Mais que t'a-t-on fait , qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me haïsses à ce point …

- Arrête de tout ramener à toi ou à elle !!! Cria Kiara

Jack sentit la colère l'envahir à son tour et leva la main pour gifler Kiara mais la poigne de Sao l'immobilisa vivement.

- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi. Gronda Feng. Ne pose jamais la main sur une de mes maîtresses.

Kiara laissa échapper un soupir tandis qu'elle se tournait vers son père.

- Papa …Je veux être pirate. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Mais tu n'es pas obligée de … de pour le devenir. S'emmêla Jack.

Kiara le regarda d'un œil rond avant de hausser les épaules

- Je sais .. Mais ce .. Il me voit comme une femme…

Dominic se tourna vers Tia d'un air anéanti et arracha la bouteille des mains de Gibbs, qui la bouche ouverte en oubliait de boire.

- Ne me rejette pas papa… Plaida Kiara. Accepte moi … comme je suis … Une fois , une seule papa… Offre moi cette liberté.

Jack détourna le regard tandis que la main de Feng se desserrait sur son poignet.

- Sortez … Tout les deux … Sortez… Murmura-t-il d'un ton douloureux.

- Papa. S'écria Kiara les larmes aux yeux en faisant un geste vers lui.

- Non … Kiara …

A cet instant la porte s'ouvrit sans douceur et Thomas pénétra dans la pièce, son regard embrassant toute la scène.

- Oh … Vous avez pas pu vous retenir hein ? Ironisa-t-il en direction de Kiara et de Sao.

Kiara l'ignora totalement, sentant confusément la main de Sao sur sa taille tandis qu'elle avançait vers son père.

- Papa… Répéta-t-elle d'une voix triste, celle qu'elle avait toujours lorsque enfant elle venait chercher du réconfort auprès de Jack.

Le regard mort, Jack fixa l'étrangère qui avançait vers lui, réalisant brutalement que sa petite fille avait grandi.

- Ce n'est pas pour sauver ta mère que tu as agi… Murmura-t-il.

- Si !!! Si papa , je veux la sauver mais …

- Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu désires le plus au monde. Compléta Jack d'un ton morne.

- Je … je veux … Commença Kiara complètement perdue.

- Écumer les mers avec Sao Feng ? Suggéra Thomas qui s'amusait beaucoup.

Jack lui lança un regard noir .

- La ferme Norrington.

Thomas haussa les épaules et se tourna vers Tia

- Je serais dehors si on me cherche …

- Si tu veux … si tu veux partir avec lui. Je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Finit par dire Jack avec difficultés tandis que Dominic poussait un glapissement outré.

Tu as raison… je ne te connais pas…

- Papa …

- Je ne reconnais pas ma petite fille … Tu , tu t'habilles comme une .. Un soldat, tu te vautres dans les bras d'un homme qui a trois fois ton âge et qui est dépourvu de morale pendant que … ton frère et moi tentons de ramener ta mère…

- Papa…

- Mais … tu es ma fille Kiara .. J'ai perdu ta mère parce que je l'ai jugée sans savoir … Je … je … ne ferais pas ça avec toi… Finit Jack avec difficultés. Même si .. Je ne comprends pas tes choix … je .. Tu restes ma fille.

Les larmes aux yeux, Kiara se précipita vers Jack le serrant dans ses bras à l'étouffer tandis qu'il refermait doucement ses bras autour d'elle.


	56. Kiara fait un choix et James arrive

_**Ok hem … bonjour à tous . Voici donc la suite euhhhh sans Thomas (oui j'ai un plan mais des fois je pense que certaines choses feront moins de pages qu'elles ne le font en définitive : en clair j'ai pas eu assez de pages pour tout mettre dans ce chapitre mais vous devez avoir l'habitude maintenant … Non ? *air désolé*) Bref … Donc voila la suite dans un bayou décidemment fort fréquenté. Je pense que les admiratrices de James devraient aimer … les Fengara aussi (lol les adeptes du Feng/ Kiara , j'invente des « ships » ) Autre chose je SAIS que le mot « piratesque » n'existe pas cependant il faudrait l'inventer … donc voilà c'est fait ! **_

_**Bonne lecture et pensez que les reviews sont ma drogue … Merci et j'espère que vous aimerez **_

**Chapitre 54**

A la proue de son fier navire, James Norrington regarda d'un air dubitatif le Black Pearl et l'Empress qui, sagement amarrés, semblaient attendre leurs capitaines respectifs. Le Gouverneur était plongé dans ses réflexions aussi n'entendit il pas le pas léger de sa femme qui venait le rejoindre.

- Pourquoi regardes tu ces navires ainsi ? Demanda Eléna.

James sursauta et se retourna vivement avant de sourire brièvement à sa femme.

- Parce que l'un de ces deux bâtiments et celui que nous recherchons … Et que je me demande ce que l'autre fait à ses côtés…

Le regard d'Eléna s'alluma d'une étincelle d'intérêt et elle regarda les deux bâtiments, le cœur battant plus fort.

- Tu veux dire que l'un d'entre eux est le navire de Jack ? Demanda-t-elle en trébuchant une fois de plus sur le prénom de ce frère dont elle n'avait découvert l'existence que récemment.

- Le plus gros. Avec des voiles noires. Répondit James. Du moins si cet imbé… si Sparrow ne s'est pas fait une fois de plus voler son navire.

- Oh … Répondit Eléna en fixant avec ardeur le Pearl.

A ses côtés James soupira en lisant dans les yeux verts de sa femme tout l'espoir qu'elle mettait dans sa rencontre avec l'homme qu'il avait poursuivi des années durant.

- A qui est l'autre ? Demanda-t-elle

- A un pirate d'Asie… Sao Feng. Cracha James avec dégoût. Un homme connu pour sa cruauté et son manque d'humanité. C'est pourquoi cela me surprend de voir ces deux navires cote à cote…

Eléna baissa la tête comprenant instinctivement les sentiments de son mari.

- Ce serait une belle prise pour la Navy n'est-ce pas ?

- Historique. Commenta James en songeant à l'honneur qui rejaillirait sur lui s'il réussissait du même coup à capturer Jack Sparrow et Sao Feng.

- James … Commença Eléna.

- Ne t'en fait pas … Je ne vais pas .. Donner l'ordre de les capturer. Soupira James. Ton bien être vaut plus à mes yeux que ma gloire personnelle.

- Je sais James… Souffla Eléna en caressant doucement la main de son époux d'un geste si léger qu'il passa totalement inaperçu au reste de l'équipage.

- Gouverneur ! S'exclama le Capitaine du navire, un jeune officier tout juste promu qui rappelait furieusement ses débuts à James. Ces deux navires n'affichent aucun pavillon et ils ont l'air déserts ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton vibrant d'excitation.

- Notre mission n'est pas de capturer des navires déserts. Trancha sèchement James. Mais de nous rendre sur ce fleuve.

- Oh … Répondit le jeune capitaine d'un ton déçu.

- Ma femme et moi nous allons explorer cette zone… Faites donc mettre une chaloupe à la mer.

- Votre femme ? Demanda le capitaine en lançant un regard dubitatif en direction des lourdes jupes d'Eléna.

- C'est-ce que j'ai dit. Rétorqua froidement James.

- Bien Gouverneur Norrington ! S'exclama le capitaine en se mettant promptement au garde à vous avant de s'éloigner pour crier d'une voix assurée les ordres de son supérieur.

James et Eléna attendirent qu'il soit hors de portée pour reprendre leur conversation.

- Nous irons tout les deux. Commença James. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire que ta mère vienne avec nous, du moins pas temps que nous ne sommes pas surs que Sparrow est bien dans ce bayou avec Thomas.

- Comme tu voudras James… Murmura Eléna.

James le regarda d'un air las, tout son être protestant à l'idée d'abandonner une si belle prise, avant de soupirer.

- Je te laisse le soin de prévenir ta mère. Nous irons tout les deux là bas.

- Mais … Comment va-t-on faire ? Avec la barque …

Les yeux pétillants, James lui fit cette fois un véritable sourire.

- Et bien ma chère il semblerait que le Gouverneur de Port Royal doive ramer …

Eléna sourit faiblement en réponse avant de se diriger vers la cabine qu'occupait sa mère. Karolina leva un regard fatigué sur sa fille et l'interrogea d'une voix tremblante.

- Pourquoi a-t-on cessé d'avancer ?

- James dit que nous avons trouvé le navire de Jack Mère . Annonça Eléna avec la froideur dont elle ne se départissait plus depuis qu'elle avait appris la vérité sur sa naissance.

- Oh … Souffla Karolina.

- Je me doutais que cette nouvelle ne vous ferait pas plaisir Mère. Ironisa Eléna. Cependant James et moi nous allons partir à l'avant pour nous assurer que c'est bien Jack.

- Eléna ..Ma chérie … Oublies tu que c'est un pirate ? Trembla Karolina.

- Et vous ? Oubliez vous une fois de plus que nous parlons de votre fils ? Et que votre petit fils est à ses côtés ? Rétorqua Eléna avec acrimonie.

- Eléna … Essaie de comprendre … je ne voudrais pas que tu sois déçue… Commença Karolina

- Je crois que personne ne pourra jamais me décevoir autant que vous l'avez fait Mère. Et surtout pas Jack. La coupa froidement Eléna.

Karolina ne répondit pas. Les yeux brillants de larmes elle fixa sa fille qui au fil des semaines s'était changée en étrangère. Bien sur, Eléna continuait à prendre soin d'elle, à lui dispenser les soins nécessaires à sa santé, mais Karolina ne ressentait plus la douce affection de sa fille dans les gestes de cette dernière et plus le temps passait plus elle craignait d'avoir perdu Eléna définitivement…

- Si c'est bien Jack. Vous lui parlerez. Continua Eléna sans pitié.

- Oui ..Oui Eléna… Souffla Karolina. Je ferais ce qu'il faut pour que tu me pardonnes et que tu m'accordes ta confiance à nouveau… Que tu me dises enfin ce qui te ronge depuis des semaines…

Eléna ferma brièvement les yeux, la peine toujours aussi vive à la pensée que son fils unique était devenu un meurtrier, quand bien même pour venger la mort d'Elizabeth Sparrow.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vous faire confiance à nouveau Mère. Répondit elle simplement. Il faudra du temps.

- Je sais ma chérie … Murmura douloureusement Karolina tandis qu'Eléna se dirigeait vers la porte. Sois prudente.

- Avec James… Je ne crains rien. Affirma Eléna en sortant. Au revoir Mère.

A la grande surprise de l'équipage, James et Eléna prirent place tout deux dans la chaloupe, James ordonnant sèchement à l'escorte de ne pas les suivre. Songeur, le capitaine regarda le gouverneur de Port Royal et sa femme s'éloigner, passant aisément entre les deux navires inconnus.

- Vous croyez que le Gouverneur Norrington est devenu fou ? Demanda un jeune lieutenant en se glissant à côté de son supérieur.

Le capitaine sembla réfléchir à la question, se découvrant incapable de trancher. Il faut dire que leur voyage s'était déroulé étrangement, et ce depuis le début. Tout d'abord, James Norrington les avait fait errer sur les mers, faisant escale à chaque port jusqu'à ce que sa femme et la mère de cette dernière le rejoignent. Ensuite, ils avaient fait voile vers Tortuga et le capitaine frémit au souvenir de leur escale dans le repaire de hors la loi. James, habillé comme un moins que rien les avait forcé à jeter l'ancre, dissimulant leur pavillon qui flottait habituellement fièrement, arguant que sa mission était secrète (pour le roi !) et que personne ne devait soupçonner qu'ils appartenaient en fait à la Navy. Là bas, ils avaient remués ciel et terre (ou plutôt bouge et coupe gorge… ) certains soldats mettant un peu trop de cœur à paraître « piratesques » au gré du capitaine. Et tout ça pour trouver un forgeron prénommé Dominic Sparrow qui avait à coup sur un lien avec le fameux pirate. Sans succès. Jusqu'à ce que le Gouverneur reçoive la visite d'une vieille femme hispanique, vêtue de haillons et à demi édentée dont l'apparence avait soulevé le cœur du capitaine. Pourtant le Gouverneur Norrington avait parut fort satisfait de cette entrevue, donnant immédiatement l'ordre de lever l'ancre et de se diriger vers l'embouchure du fleuve Pantano. Et maintenant ces deux navires sans pavillons qui semblaient les narguer … Si le capitaine n'avait pas été aussi certain de la droiture et de la moralité du Gouverneur Norrington, il aurait pensé que ce dernier était devenu un traître à la couronne !

A ses côtés, le lieutenant s'agita, le ramenant à sa question.

- Je l'ignore Fletcher … Répondit le Capitaine. Mais il est certain que le Gouverneur affirme agir dans l'intérêt de la Couronne.

- Peut être le pense t'il … Mais après tout on raconte que … Commença le lieutenant en baissant la voix. Qu'il y a des années de ça, le Gouverneur a été retrouvé sur une île, délirant et à demi fou… Peut être était ce vrai finalement …

Le capitaine se crispa à ces mots, il avait toujours admiré le Gouverneur Norrington qui, comme lui avait commencé tout en bas de l'échelle et avait gagné ses galons à force de travail, de probité et d'honneur. Un exemple qu'il espérait bien suivre ! Aussi répondit il sèchement au lieutenant.

- Cessez donc de vous faire le relais de ragots aussi stupides qu'insultants pour notre bon Gouverneur et remettez vous au travail sur le champ !

Le lieutenant Fletcher se raidit et se mit au garde à vous, rouge de honte.

- Oui mon Capitaine

Le capitaine détourna le regard de son subalterne, suivant du regard la frêle embarcation de James Norrington et de son épouse. Finalement peu lui importaient les projets ou les motivations du Gouverneur … Il ferait tout pour aider son héros …même si cela incluait de commettre des irrégularités. Car James Norrington était un véritable homme d'honneur, l'un des seuls que le jeune capitaine connaissait.

*

Eléna ne soufflait mot, à la fois surprise et apeurée par l'étrange beauté de la forêt dans laquelle ils s'enfonçaient peu à peu. De temps à autres, elle apercevait du coin de l'œil un visage sombre et peinturluré, la beauté sauvage et sexuelle des femmes la mettant à la fois mal à l'aise et l'attirant. Devant elle, James souffla discrètement et Eléna sentit son cœur fondre en voyant les muscles bandés de son mari qui serrait les dents sous l'effort qui lui était devenu inhabituel au bout de temps d'années passées à être servi.

- Nous arriverons bien assez tôt James … Souffla-t-elle.

James soupira lourdement en laissant reposer les rames, faisant jouer ses épaules.

- Je t'assure que je ramais mieux lorsque j'étais plus jeune. Affirma-t-il avec une pointe d'humour qui fit sourire Eléna.

- Je n'en doute pas… Répondit elle avant de poser la main sur son épaule, le forçant à se retourner vers elle. Merci James. Merci d'être l'époux que tu es … Je n'en aurais jamais espéré de meilleur.

James sourit fugacement, plus touché qu'il ne voulait le montrer et repris les rames avec un grognement.

- Allons Madame Norrington… Ne traînons pas ici… Je t'assure que certain jeune homme va avoir des comptes à rendre.

*

Tandis que James et Eléna approchaient lentement mais sûrement du bayou, Jack relâcha doucement son étreinte sur sa fille. Le pirate était animé de sentiments mêlés à l'égard de sa petite fille qui, au vu de la scène dont il avait été le témoin involontaire un peu plus tôt n'en était plus une.

Kiara s'écarta doucement de son père, le regardant avec le même amour et la même admiration dont elle avait fait preuve tout au long de sa jeune existence et Jack lui sourit avec nostalgie.

- Merci papa… Merci de me comprendre… Souffla-t-elle.

Jack lui lança un regard désolé et se retourna vers Feng qui attendait, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur.

- Que j'excuse Kiara ne veut pas dire que je fasse autant pour toi Feng.

Sao le regarda avec décontraction et posa sa main sur la garde de son sabre.

- Ta fille s'est donnée à moi Sparrow. Elle se donne à moi . Répéta-t-il.

Kiara se retourna vers lui avec acrimonie se mordant la lèvre sous l'effet de la nervosité et de la réalisation de cette attirance quasi animale qu'elle ressentait pour le pirate sans réussir à s'en expliquer les raisons. Chaque fois, elle s'empressait vers Feng avec l'intention de le tuer… et chaque fois elle se retrouvait gémissante dans ses bras…. Sans pouvoir s'expliquer comment le pirate réussissait ce tour de force mais le haïssant pour cela.

- Du reste je ne tarderais pas à rentrer à Singapour. Déclara sèchement Feng. Dès que ta maîtresse aura pris connaissance de la carte, je rentrerais avec mes hommes. J'ose croire que tu te souviendras de notre accord Sparrow. Lança-t-il à Jack.

Le cœur de Kiara manqua un battement en réalisant que Sao Feng disait vrai. Dans quelques heures, il partirait et leurs chemins se sépareraient pour peut être ne plus jamais se rejoindre. Cette constatation lui fit mal et son visage s'assombrit brutalement tandis que son père regardait Feng avec suffisance.

- Je te rembourserais Feng… Je ne tiens pas à ce que nos chemins se croisent à nouveau. Lâcha Jack avec amertume. Tu m'as dérobé trop de trésors pour que je veuille te rencontrer à nouveau.

Derrière eux, Dominic se réveilla soudainement, échauffé par la gourde de rhum qu'il avait dérobé à Gibbs qui les regardait tous sans comprendre.

- Hors de question !! Personne ne peut manquer de respect ainsi envers ma sœur et s'en tirer à bon compte !! Dit il en tirant son épée.

Sao le regarda avec mépris et tira à son tour son sabre tandis que Tia, catastrophée, s'empressait de se lever, cherchant quoi dire.

- Quand je pense que tu voulais faire de ça un pirate alors que Kiara est autrement plus capable. Gronda Feng à l'attention de Jack en désignant Dominic.

Kiara rougit de plaisir tandis que Jack serrait les dents, un peu honteux du comportement de son fils.

- Dominic non !!! S'écria Kiara. Ce combat n'est pas le tien … Je tiens à tuer ce monstre moi-même ! S'écria-t-elle en glissant un regard vers son amant.

Sao Feng soutint le regard de Kiara et sourit d'un air ironique.

- Et comment le feras-tu petite fille ? Tu ne peux pas sauver sa si parfaite maman et me tuer en même temps.

Au grand dam de Jack, Kiara se troubla en réalisant que Feng, comme à son habitude, avait mis le doigt sur ce qui la tourmentait. Elle ne pouvait pas suivre l'enseignement du pirate pour le tuer et sauver sa mère en même temps. Jack se crispa et se tourna vers Gibbs.

- Aide Dominic à s'asseoir. Ordonna-t-il sèchement.

Puis il se tourna vers sa fille et lui tendit avec regrets son compas.

- Kiara… Ta mère et moi … Nous … Lizzie… Commença-t-il en trébuchant sur chaque mots. Tu ne nous dois rien. Expliqua-t-il platement. Ta mère est au Purgatoire à cause de mes erreurs. Pas des tiennes. C'est à moi et à moi seul qu'il revient de la sauver … Alors si ce que tu veux c'est suivre cet homme pour le tuer … Je ne t'en empêcherais pas. Déclara Jack avec une amertume teintée d'ironie.

Kiara rougit violemment tandis que Feng souriait nonchalamment. Les mains tremblant un peu, la jeune fille s'empara du compas que lui tendait son père et l'ouvrit avec révérence tandis que Jack, la mine triste détournait son regard de sa fille et de l'objet. Perdue, Kiara regarda l'aiguille tourner sur elle-même, ne réussissant pas à se fixer. Finalement elle referma le boîtier avec un claquement sec.

- Il est cassé. Déclara-t-elle.

Jack soupira tristement et referma les doigts de Kiara sur le boîtier qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui rendre.

- Ne cherche pas à fuir Kiara. Dit il à regrets

- Je ne fuis pas ! S'exclama Kiara en grinçant des dents.

- Tu ne dois pas penser à ce que tu devrais désirer mais à ce que tu désires réellement. Intervint Tia en lançant un regard dégoûté en direction de Feng qui la dévisagea avec froideur.

- Oui .. C'est .. Comme Tia te dit… Murmura Jack d'un ton triste.

Rougissant sous les regards qui la lâchaient pas Kiara ferma les yeux, ouvrant à nouveau le compas. La jeune femme songea un moment à sa mère avant de penser à Feng, au plaisir qu'elle aurait avec lui… à le tuer. Se corrigea-t-elle mentalement en souriant férocement en voyant la silhouette du pirate embrochée se matérialiser devant ses paupières fermées. Elle ne réalisa pas que le compas s'était fixé jusqu'à ce que Jack ne laisse échapper un soupir d'une infinie tristesse. Alors Kiara ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec surprise que l'aiguille pointait fermement en direction de Feng.

- Ainsi soit il . Murmura Tia, épargnant à Jack la douloureuse tache de devoir prendre la parole.

- Mais … Commença Kiara. Maman….

- Je te la ramènerais. Promit Jack avec regrets.

Kiara regarda Sao Feng et grimaça.

- Je devrais vous tuer maintenant.

- J'ai encore beaucoup à t'apprendre avant que tu en sois capable petite fille. Grimaça-t-il en retour.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre tandis que Jack détournait le sien, l'air peiné. Kiara ouvrit la bouche pour parler lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, les faisant sursauter.

- Bugger … Souffla Jack en découvrant James Norrington et une femme inconnue sur le seuil…

- Bonjour Jack. Répondit presque à regrets James tandis que, derrière lui, Eléna posait un regard avide sur le pirate …


	57. Révélations en cascade

_**Ouch … donc voici la suite, un chapitre long et très dense avec beaucoup d'événements… J'espère qu'il vous plaira . Reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 55**

De son côté, ignorant totalement l'arrivée de ses parents dans le bayou et la nouvelle incroyable qu'ils apportaient, Thomas Norrington s'enfonça dans les marais, cherchant activement ce qu'il avait aperçu lors de leur arrivée. Finalement un sourire ravi étira les lèvres du jeune homme lorsque ses yeux croisèrent ceux d'un brun velouté de la femme qu'il avait aperçue sur la rive. Sentant son désir se réveiller, Thomas s'approcha de la femme à la peau sombre et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle, le cœur battant à tout rompre sous l'effet de l'excitation.

La femme noire était une vraie beauté. Son corps d'ébène, loin d'être couvert comme pouvait l'être celui des femmes qu'il avait connues se dévoilait presque impudiquement aux regards, laissant voir ses longues jambes fuselées et des seins lourds que nul corset ou morceau d'étoffe n'emprisonnaient. Thomas eut un sourire carnassier en direction de la femme dont il était impossible de deviner l'âge et s'approcha un peu plus d'elle, laissant leurs corps se frôler.

Un désir animal s'empara de lui alors que Thomas tendait la main en direction de la femme, savourant de n'avoir aucun mot à prononcer pour la séduire contrairement aux trésors d'éloquence qu'il lui avait fallu mettre en œuvre pour séduire la jeune Marie qui se révélait à la fois lassante et étouffante au bout de quelques utilisations. Son corps était rassasié de la jeune fille et lui-même en était à présent dégoûté. Sans aucun remords, Thomas s'approcha de la femme et glissa une main assurée sur sa poitrine, pétrissant sans douceur le sein qui s'offrait.

La femme ne bougea pas, pas plus qu'elle ne tenta d'échapper à son étreinte. Au contraire un lent sourire lascif illumina son visage et elle prit la parole dans un anglais approximatif à l'accent traînant.

- Je t'ai vu dans la barque. Je sais que tu viendras. Dit elle tandis que Thomas se penchait vers elle, l'embrassant sans douceur alors qu'il s'empressait de se défaire de ses propres vêtements pour se retrouver aussi nu qu'elle….

*

Lorsque James et Eléna Norrington pénétrèrent dans la demeure de Tia Dalma, laquelle commençait du reste à se sentir à l'étroit dans son havre de solitude, tout les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Jack fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits et soupira lourdement.

- Norrington ….

- Gouverneur Norrington. Corrigea ce dernier d'une voix tendue.

- Oui, oui … Répondit Jack d'un ton las tandis que Dominic se levait avec brutalité de son siège.

- Vous êtes venu récupérer le rat qui vous sert de fils ? Dans ce cas il est dehors. Déclara-t-il en coulant un regard en direction de Marie qui, le cœur battant observait les parents de Thomas, brusquement intimidée par la prestance du gouverneur.

Derrière James, Eléna remua légèrement, le ventre noué par l'émotion et continua de fixer Jack, cherchant dans ses traits une ressemblance avec elle-même. Jack finit par s'apercevoir de l'insistance de la femme et grimaça à son adresse.

- Trésor aussi … pitoyable que doit l'être votre mari, je n'ai hélas pas de temps à consacrer à une femme frustrée d'autant plus que la mienne m'attend .. Ou est morte … ou m'attend dans un état ..qui… S'emmêla Jack.

- En d'autres termes prenez votre marmot et dégagez. Intervint Kiara qui avait besoin d'un exutoire à la colère que Sao Feng avait fait naître en elle.

James grimaça légèrement et attira machinalement Eléna contre lui, laquelle, ne savait quoi dire, un peu désarçonnée par l'hostilité visible de son frère et de ses enfants.

Kiara se tourna vers Marie, qui, bouche ouverte, observait les Norrington.

- Va prévenir Thomas que ses parents sont là au lieu de faire cette tête de poisson mort. Déclara-t-elle amenant un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de Feng.

Marie, perdue, sortit à la hâte s'empressant de chercher son fiancé.

James s'éclaircit la voix et se tourna vers Jack.

- Nous ne sommes pas là uniquement à cause de Thomas. Commença-t-il s'efforçant de maîtriser son antipathie naturelle pour le pirate.

Jack ne répondit pas, visiblement étonné par l'insistance que semblait mettre la dite Madame Norrington à le dévisager de ses yeux d'un vert translucide qui lui rappelaient un souvenir douloureux. Pendant ce temps, Tia jeta ses pinces de crabe sur la table, brusquement affolée. La situation lui échappait trop pour qu'elle continue à respecter la promesse qu'elle s'était faite de ne plus tenter de lire le destin.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla-t-elle en ayant la brutale vision d'une famille unie, comprenant un homme blond, sa femme et leurs deux enfants : un petit garçon aux cheveux sombres et un bébé aux yeux d'un vert… d'un vert qui rappelait celui de la femme de Norrington.

Ignorant totalement le cri de surprise de Tia, Jack regarda Eléna, l'air embêté.

- Nous nous connaissons ?

Eléna se mordit les lèvres, ne sachant comment commencer et elle lança un regard angoissé vers son époux.

- Hélas Sparrow… Il apparaît qu'effectivement vous connaissez ma femme. Souffla James d'un air navré.

- Et c'est moi le pervers aux milles maîtresses… Ironisa Feng tandis que Kiara lui lançait un regard furibond.

- Jack … Commença Eléna. Jack. Murmura-t-elle à nouveau avant de fondre en larmes.

Surpris Jack la fixa et se tourna vers James.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a raconté l'ami mais je suis bien sur de ne pas connaître cette femme.

James replia un bras protecteur autour des épaules de sa femme et se crispa.

- Eléna. Elle s'appelle Eléna.

- Fort joli prénom. Commenta Jack avec une boule dans la gorge.

Dominic et Kiara se tournèrent vers leur père surpris que ce dernier n'ironise pas comme il en avait l'habitude.

- C'est une catastrophe … Commenta Tia tandis que dans son esprit, Tezcatlipoca éclatait de rire.

- Que fait cette imbécile de serveuse … Marmonna Kiara en jetant un regard hostile en direction de Norrington, se rappelant soudain que c'était dans les geôles de ce dernier que sa mère avait été retenue prisonnière.

Feng dut penser la même chose car Kiara entendit soudainement le frottement du métal derrière elle, signe que le pirate venait de tirer son sabre. La main sur la garde de sa propre arme, Kiara s'empressa de l'imiter, regrettant de ne pas avoir penser la première que les hommes de la compagnie pouvaient avoir encerclés le bayou. Qui sait ? Peut être que tout était un plan dans lequel Thomas avait joué double jeu, permettant à son père de les capturer.

James lança un regard froid en direction de Sao et Kiara et se força à reporter son attention sur Jack.

- La mère de ma femme se nomme Karolina. Commença-t-il tandis qu'Eléna lui lançait un regard si reconnaissant qu'il balaya sur le champ toutes les réticences de James à parler ainsi avec son ennemi.

Jack déglutit et regarda Eléna avant de lever une main hésitante comme pour se protéger d'elle.

- Non … C'est pas … Pas possible…

- Papa ? Demanda Dominic brusquement inquiet devant l'émotion si inhabituellement visible de son père.

- Pitié .. Pas encore une maîtresse d'outre tombe. Marmonna Kiara tandis qu'elle sentait une pression légère contre sa taille. Oh vous lâchez moi !!! Lança-t-elle avec haine à Sao Feng qui se contenta de la regarder avec froideur.

- Si tu t'écartais un peu petite fille… Commença-t-il

Jack fixa Norrington et coupa brutalement la parole à Feng.

- Karolina … Répéta-t-il en fixant Eléna.

- Karolina Sparrow. Lâcha de mauvaise grâce James en regardant sa femme avec tendresse. Je te l'avais promis Eléna… Le voilà. Ce .. Cet homme est ton frère.

- QUOI !!!! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson Kiara et Dominic en se retournant brutalement vers leur père.

Paralysé par l'émotion Jack ne répondit rien, s'efforçant sans succès de masquer son émoi sous un masque d'indifférence. Eléna le regarda, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues.

- Bon dieu dites quelque chose Sparrow !! S'énerva James

Jack ne répondit pas, se contentant d'avancer vers Eléna qu'il serra brutalement contre lui, toute son enfance désastreuse lui revenant brusquement en mémoire.

- Je t'ai cru morte. Marmonna-t-il.

Eléna ne répondit pas, fermant les yeux sous l'étreinte de son frère qu'elle savourait pour la première fois tandis que, tendu, James détournait le regard, réalisant que rien ne serait plus pareil après ça.

*

Marie erra un bon moment autour de la maison de Tia avant de se résigner à s'enfoncer à son tour dans les marais, inquiète à l'idée qu'il puisse être arrivé malheur à Thomas. La jeune femme était à la fois ravie et embarrassée de se retrouver si vite face aux parents de Thomas, se sentant plus que jamais misérable face à la superbe et faste de la famille Norrington. Lentement et un peu effrayée, Marie progressa dans le bayou rougissant de gêne alors qu'elle croisait des hommes à demi nus qui la toisèrent avec intérêt.

Marie finit par s'immobiliser, cherchant du regard la silhouette familière de Thomas avant de se détourner d'un air dégoûté en apercevant à quelques mètres d'elle le buste nu d'une femme dont le visage renversé et les mouvements rythmés laissaient peu de doutes possibles quand à la nature de ses occupations. Marie se détourna en rougissant, songeant que ces sauvages étaient à peine plus que des bêtes s'adonnant au plaisir lorsqu'un râle rauque la fit sursauter.

Le cœur brusquement serré, Marie reporta son attention sur la femme dont les mouvements s'accélèrent brutalement attirant un nouveau gémissement chez celui qu'elle chevauchait ainsi. Les larmes aux yeux et le cœur serré, Marie commença à avancer en direction du bruit se récitant mentalement toutes les prières qu'elle connaissait et se persuadant qu'elle se trompait sur la voix de l'homme.

Finalement la jeune fille écarta les herbes et parvint jusqu'au lieu de luxure, un gémissement étranglé franchissant ses lèvres alors que sur la peau d'ébène de la femme, les mains plus pâles de Thomas se crispaient, révélant sa jouissance. Essoufflé, le jeune homme se retourna en direction du bruit et la regarda, vaguement ennuyé mais nullement gêné.

- Que veux tu ? Lui demanda-t-il avec le charmant sourire décontracté qu'elle avait appris à connaître et à aimer.

Marie, le cœur au bord des lèvres tourna brutalement la tête, vomissant son repas dans les herbes hautes tandis que la fille se relevait, adressant un sourire rieur à son partenaire occasionnel. Thomas lui sourit en réponse et se releva, remettant ses vêtements sans hâte tandis que Marie, le cœur brisé, se laissait tomber à genoux sur la terre chaude du bayou.

- Alors que veux tu ? Demanda Thomas en se félicitant de s'être épargné une scène de rupture aussi ridicule que désagréable.

Marie releva le visage vers lui et le regarda d'un air éperdu.

- Tes … tes parents… Ils sont là. Répondit elle machinalement, le cœur trop plein de peine pour songer à lui asséner de justes reproches.

- Bugger… Grimaça Thomas qui songea avec amusement qu'à force de fréquenter Jack Sparrow il commençait à prendre ses expressions.

Sans attendre Marie, il commença à avancer vers le bayou, ne parvenant pas à décider des sentiments que la perspective de revoir ses parents animait en lui.

- Thomas ! S'écria Marie d'un ton déchirant. Pourquoi !!! Pourquoi , je ne comprends pas .. Qu'est-ce que, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ! Demanda-t-elle alors que son conte de fée volait en éclat.

Thomas soupira pesamment. Finalement il n'échapperait pas à la sacro sainte scène de rupture.

- Mais rien du tout jolie Marie, seulement aussi agréable que fut notre expérience, elle ne m'amuse plus.

Marie lui lança un regard vide, réalisant qu'elle avait donné sa virginité à un menteur.

- Allons … Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais t'épouser ? Se moqua Thomas. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi tu sais, seulement je n'aime pas les chaînes.. Encore moins celles du mariage. Expliqua-t-il en se penchant pour la prendre par le bras.

- Ne me touche plus jamais ! Gronda Marie en s'écartant de lui.

- Oh mais je te l'ai dit, je n'en ai plus l'intention. Rétorqua calmement Thomas qui avait l'habitude de cette réplique. Au fait que veulent mes parents ?

Marie ne répondit pas et se contenta d'avancer instinctivement vers la cabane de Tia Dalma, les yeux brouillés de larmes.

- D'accord .. Une surprise alors… Marmonna Thomas en la suivant, ne se donnant pas la peine de refermer sa chemise.

*

Dominic et Kiara échangèrent un regard rond, chacun cherchant à savoir si l'autre savait que leur père avait une sœur tandis que Jack rompait doucement son étreinte avec Eléna.

- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour. Dit il d'un ton bourru.

- Jack ! Je … j'ignorais même ton existence jusqu'il y a quelques semaines , c'est .. Ma , notre mère qui me l'a dit.

- Ma mère est morte. Rétorqua Jack tandis que James s'empressait de passer un bras protecteur autour de la taille de sa femme, son regard assombri se posant sur Jack.

- Et … et ta sœur ? Est-ce .. Est-ce que je suis aussi pour toi ? Demanda Eléna d'une voix tremblante.

Le visage de Jack s'adoucit brièvement et il la fixa.

- Ma sœur est un bébé que ma mère a emmené avec elle trésor. Elle n'est pas responsable. Ce n'est pas son erreur. Souffla-t-il tandis que James se détendait brusquement.

Jack capta le regard du Gouverneur et s'aperçut enfin que tout les yeux étaient braqués sur eux. Avec ironie, il se tourna vers James.

- Alors t'a épousé ma petite sœur hein ?

- On dirait bien. Rétorqua James avec agacement.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, dévoilant le visage bouleversé de Marie qui se rua vers un coin de la pièce, s'efforçant du mieux possible de dissimuler ses larmes tandis que Thomas faisait son apparition derrière elle, affectant un air décontracté. Eléna se retourna vers son fils tandis que Jack grimaçait sous la soudaine réalisation que le jeune homme était son neveu. Thomas les regarda tous, évitant le regard sévère de James qui n'augurait rien de bon. Au lieu de ça il se tourna vers Jack prêt à tirer son épée.

- Éloignez vous de ma mère.

- Arrête Thomas… Sparrow … est le frère de ta mère. Lâcha James d'un ton dégoûté.

Thomas accusa le coup avant de sourire avec ironie, se tournant vers Jack.

- Merveilleux ! Lança-t-il. Comment va , tonton ?

- Bugger.. Répéta Jack en rencontrant le regard de Thomas, si semblable au sien.

Avec un claquement de langue agacé, James se tourna vers son fils, lui intimant le silence d'un regard avant de se tourner vers son… beau frère.

- La mère de ma femme est là, elle attend sur le navire. Annonça-t-il sèchement.

- Grand-mère est là aussi ? S'amusa Thomas. T'entends ça cousin ? Demanda-t-il à Dominic avec une joie mauvaise avant de se retourner vers sa mère. Quand je pense que vous vouliez la mort de ma tante … Commença-t-il avant de rougir brutalement en se rappelant de la nuit qu'il avait passé avec la tante en question.

Eléna le regarda avec attention avant de blêmir.

- Oh Seigneur Thomas… Ne me dis pas que tu as…

James se retourna vers sa femme tandis que Jack baissait les yeux, le visage tendu par la rage.

- Oh ! S'exclama-t-il, choqué. Toi .. Et Elizabeth vous vous …

- Pour ma décharge j'ignorais qu'il s'agissait de ma tante ! S'exclama Thomas avant de se tourner vers Marie. Tant qu'on y est Père… Vous n'avez pas une sœur prostituée parce que ..

Marie détourna le visage, se berçant lentement en s'efforçant de faire taire les voix autour d'elle tandis que Dominic la regardait avec inquiétude.

- Norrington… Siffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Rien dont elle n'avait éperdument envie. Rétorqua Thomas en se tournant vers Feng avec un grand sourire qui se figea net en voyant le regard que le pirate posait sur lui.

- TAISEZ VOUS !!! Ordonna brutalement Jack. Tous !!! Fille, fils, neveu, sœur , beau frère poudré et autres la ferme ! Lança-t-il d'un ton sec.

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux surpris tandis que Jack se tournait vers Tia Dalma.

- Je … Lizzie… Je dois retrouver ma Lizzie. Expliqua-t-il d'un ton désespéré, trop bouleversé pour faire face seul à tout les éléments qui venaient chambouler sa vie.

Souriant vaguement, la sorcière fit un léger signe d'assentiment en direction de Jack et se tourna vers l'assemblée enfin silencieuse.

- Le rituel a été prononcé… La route dévoilée… Qui parmi vous tient suffisamment à la belle Elizabeth et à Will Turner pour traverser les mers de l'au delà à bord du Hollandais Volant afin d'aller les chercher dans l'endroit maudit qu'est le Purgatoire…

- Moi ! S'exclama vivement Gibbs. Moi … Répéta-t-il d'un ton gêné sous les regards surpris des autres.

Jack hocha la tête en direction de son second tandis que Marie, les larmes ravageant son visage se levait

- Je n'ai plus rien à perdre … Je veux connaître mon père. Déclara-t-elle avec difficulté.

- Tout comme moi ! S'exclama Dominic en jetant un regard inquiet en direction de Marie.

- Moi aussi ! S'exclama Eléna au grand effroi de son mari.

- Eléna ! S'écrièrent James et Jack au même instant avant d'échanger un regard agacé.

Eléna se tourna vers James et prit doucement ses mains dans les siennes.

- Pardonne moi… Je veux .. Juste ce voyage. C'est ma seule chance de connaître Jack…

- Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça. Marmonna Jack en tentant de refouler son émotion.

- Je veux être là pour toi. Comme j'aurais toujours du l'être en tant que sœur. Répondit Eléna.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Eléna… Murmura Jack.

- Je viens … Rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton ferme qui rappela si bien Jack à Gibbs que ce dernier lâcha un juron de surprise.

James ferma brièvement les yeux, le cœur serré à l'idée d'affronter à nouveau le Purgatoire. Dans cette pièce, seuls Jack Sparrow et lui-même savaient réellement quel était cet endroit maudit .. Sinon les autres n'auraient pas été si pressés de s'y rendre. La gorge sèche il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Eléna.

- Où mon épouse va… Je m'y rends aussi. Déclara-t-il avec panache.

- Vraiment trop aimable. Grommela Jack en refoulant le début d'une légère, très légère admiration pour son vieil ennemi.

- Oh James … Murmura Eléna, émue par ce qu'elle savait être un sacrifice.

James prit une grande inspiration et serra sa femme contre lui sans la gêne qu'il ressentait habituellement à accomplir ce genre de gestes en public.

- En route pour le Purgatoire ! Commenta joyeusement Thomas.

Jack et Dominic lui lancèrent un regard anéanti et le jeune homme leur sourit largement.

- Les Norrington sont du voyage ! S'exclama-t-il.

Kiara, perdue, n'avait encore rien dit, observant l'assemblée disparate qui s'organisait sous ses yeux, un peu étourdie par cette nouvelle famille qui s'agrandissait.

- Pas moi. Lâcha le timbre dur et assuré de Feng derrière elle. Je n'ai rien à faire là bas.

Kiara ferma les yeux en l'entendant, refoulant des larmes aussi soudaines qu'inattendues. Jack étudia son visage et prit la parole en se forçant visiblement.

- Kiara. Ta mère, Lizzie elle sait que tu l'aimes. Tu n'as pas besoin de nous accompagner pour lui prouver. Et ce que elle et moi… nous avons toujours voulu pour toi c'est que tu sois libre et heureuse… Dit Jack d'une voix altérée. En plus ce sera dangereux … alors je préfère te savoir en sécurité… Va vers la vie que tu as choisie ma petite fille…Finit il tendrement.

Kiara poussa un gémissement étranglé à ces mots tandis que derrière elle, Feng se tendait brutalement.

- Je … alors … je … Commença-t-elle éperdue.

Jack s'approcha d'elle sous le regard dégoûté de Dominic et la serra contre lui.

- Suis le compas Kiara. Lui souffla-t-il tout bas. Ta mère et moi l'avons toujours fait.

- Alors.. Je reste. Lâcha Kiara en baissant la tête. Dis.. Dis à maman que je l'aime…

- Je te la ramènerais. Je te le promets. Murmura Jack en s'écartant de sa fille à regret.

Feng baissa rapidement la tête, dissimulant un léger sourire et se tourna vers Kiara.

- Alors tu veux toujours que je t'apprenne à te battre ?

- Oui. Répondit elle fermement. Pour pouvoir vous tuer moi-même. Je ne laisserais ce plaisir à personne.

- Si je ne te tue pas avant petite fille. Ironisa Feng.

Jack secoua la tête avec incompréhension et se tourna vers Tia.

- Nous sommes prêts…. Appelle Julia.

- Non … Jack …S'il te plait attend. Plaida Eléna. Notre mère… elle .. Est pas loin.

- Ma mère est morte je te l'ai dit. Elle est morte le jour où elle est partie avec ce français en t'emmenant.

- Jack … Je veux juste qu'elle te parle, qu'elle s'excuse… Je ne te demande pas de lui pardonner, je doute moi-même d'y parvenir mais c'est important. Pour moi.

Jack poussa un lourd soupir et se tourna vers James.

- C'est donc vrai qu'on ne peut rien refuser à une petite sœur… Grimaça-t-il. Allez la chercher… Mais je ne différerais pas mon voyage pour cette femme. Si elle veut me parler ce sera sur le Hollandais Volant et uniquement pour Eléna Savvy ?

- Merci Jack. Souffla Eléna tandis que James se ruait vers la porte.

- Je la ramène. J'ai du reste des ordres à donner en notre absence.

Jack hocha la tête et se tourna vers Kiara.

- Tu donneras mes ordres au Pearl Kiara. Annonça-t-il.

Les yeux brillants d'émotion, Kiara s'approcha de Jack et hocha la tête.

- Oui papa… Oui.

Tandis que James Norrington se hâtait vers son navire, Tia Dalma ramassa ses augures, bien décidée elle aussi à faire partie du voyage… que Tezcatlipoca le veuille ou non.


	58. Le départ

_**Bonjour à tous et à toutes . Voici donc la suite, je vous préviens, ce chapitre est un chapitre de transition … il n'approfondit donc pas grand-chose mais marque le début d'une autre partie de l'histoire, le traitement des personnages y est donc superficiel… La suite bientôt …. Reviews en attendant ? **_

**Chapitre 56**

Un peu perdu, bouleversé par les derniers événements et par la décision qu'il venait de prendre dans le but de soutenir et d'accompagner Eléna, James se pencha sur ses rames, recommençant le long trajet retour qui le mènerait jusqu'à son navire. Tout en ramant, le Gouverneur commença à prendre la mesure de sa décision et des conséquences qu'elle aurait. Tant pour lui que pour sa charge. D'une part (et ce n'était pas le moindre des aspects du problème) James s'était déjà rendu dans le Purgatoire… Un souvenir douloureux, traumatisant dont plus de vingt années plus tard il ne s'était toujours pas tout à fait remis. Avec un malaise grandissant, James se rappela de la soif dévorante qui le taraudait dans l'antre du Capitaine du Hollandais Volant, de ses souvenirs étroitement mêlés à ceux de Jones, d'Elizabeth et d'Ellen ( qui ressemblait du reste étrangement à sa tendre Eléna) dont les hallucinations l'avaient presque rendu fou… James ne voulait pas retourner là bas… Pour rien au monde … Seulement il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Eléna affronter cette chose seule et il connaissait suffisamment sa femme pour savoir que rien ne la ferait céder … Elle irait, qu'il le veuille ou non. Donc mieux valait pour lui en prendre son parti tout de suite…

James, les dents serrées sous l'effort, progressait lentement jusqu'à son navire, se préparant à essuyer le feu des questions de ses hommes, lesquels ne manqueraient pas de s'interroger sur les raisons qui poussaient le Gouverneur, sa femme et la mère de cette dernière à s'installer dans le bayou de Tia Dalma. Bien entendu, James n'avait pas de comptes à rendre à un simple capitaine comme le jeune Sommers mais il savait que tôt ou tard, un rapport lui serait demandé sur ses activités, et par des bien plus puissants que lui…. Une absence prolongée l'exposait au risque de perdre ce qu'il avait mis une vie entière à bâtir: son honneur, sa réputation et sa place dans la société. Pourtant James était sûr de lui. Quoiqu'il lui en coûte, le bonheur d'Eléna le valait bien.

Médusé, le capitaine Sommers regarda James Norrington approcher de leur navire, ramant vigoureusement et la perruque de travers. Le jeune capitaine avala brutalement sa salive et le regarda d'un air circonspect.

- Gouverneur Norrington ? Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il avec hésitations, songeant malgré lui aux précédentes allégations du Lieutenant Fletcher sur la folie passée du Gouverneur.

James, en nage après ses efforts et la perruque penchant dangereusement d'un côté ,le regarda avec toute la dignité dont il était capable.

- Oui Capitaine Sommers. Je vous remercie de vous en soucier. J'ai quelques instructions pour vous, veuillez me suivre. Ordonna James en se dirigeant vers sa cabine d'un pas martial.

Sommers le suivit tandis que Fletcher le gratifiait au passage d'un long regard ironique qui fit grincer les dents du jeune capitaine.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Sommer regarda James avec inquiétude.

- Gouverneur ? Votre femme n'est pas avec vous ? Il n'est rien arrivé n'est-ce pas ?

James soupira, regrettant un instant que le capitaine Sommers soit un si bon élément, un homme d'honneur, un garçon comme il aurait aimé que le soit Thomas…

- En vérité, nous avons retrouvés notre fils… Commença-t-il.

- Oh .. C'est formidable. Commenta le Capitaine sans entrain.

En effet, si Sommers admirait le père, il méprisait en revanche le fils avec qui il avait déjà eu maille à partir à plusieurs reprises. En son fort intérieur, Sommers pensait que Thomas Norrington tenait plus de la crapule que du Lord et n'eut été sa naissance, ça ne l'aurait pas surpris que le jeune homme finisse ses jours en prison, voire même pendu. James le sortit de ses réflexions, continuant.

- Thomas est blessé … Assez grièvement. Ajouta-t-il d'une voix tendue par le mensonge. Eléna souhaite rester auprès de lui, attendu que nous ne pouvons le transporter.

- Oh … Se força Sommers en rougissant un peu du plaisir malsain qu'il avait ressentit à l'annonce de la nouvelle.

- Seulement comme vous le savez .. La mère de ma femme n'est pas non plus dans ses meilleurs jours. Continua James. Aussi suis-je venu la chercher afin de la ramener vers sa fille et son petit fils.

- Mais … Gouverneur .. Vous n'y pensez pas, vous ne pouvez rester ici ! Laissez nous nous rendre là bas et ramener votre fils…

Le sang reflua du visage de James mais le Gouverneur se contrôla, reprenant la parole d'une voix mesurée.

-L'état de mon fils est trop grave pour qu'on puisse le déplacer sans attenter à ses jours. Aussi .. Vais-je … Vous donner une série d'instructions que vous remettrez au Commodore Supley. Commença James en s'installant à son bureau.

Sommers se crispa et fixa le Gouverneur, son antipathie envers Thomas grandissant de minutes en minutes.

- Gouverneur Norrington .. Vous n'allez tout de même pas rester ici !

James leva un regard las vers le Capitaine, songeant ironiquement que non il n'allait pas demeurer dans le bayou.

- Capitaine Sommers… Être un homme d'honneur ne consiste pas seulement en l'accomplissement des tâches que la Navy et Sa Majesté vous confient. Il s'agit également de remplir ses devoirs envers sa famille, sa femme et ses enfants. Aujourd'hui Eléna et Thomas ont plus besoin de moi que Port Royal. Quel genre d'homme serais je donc si je leur tournais le dos ? Sachez que si mon devoir envers ma famille devait entraver mon service à mon pays, je n'hésiterais pas à remettre mes prérogatives dans les mains d'un autre si le Roi le juge nécessaire.

Bouche bée et remplit d'une admiration encore plus vive pour James Norrington, Sommers leva lentement son chapeau à son adresse.

- Je … saurais me rappeler de cette leçon Monsieur le Gouverneur… Je vais obéir à vos ordres et faire en sorte qu'un détachement reste auprès de vous.

- Non. Répondit très vite James. Les soldats sont au service du Roi et de Port Royal… Mon voyage et mon absence ont un motif personnel aussi je ne demanderais pas l'appui des forces du Royaume.

- Mais Monsieur ! S'insurgea Sommers, paniqué à l'idée de laisser son héros seul dans un endroit aussi hostile.

- Allons Capitaine, reprenez vous. Ordonna James, le cœur cependant réchauffé par la fidélité et la droiture de Sommers… Si seulement Thomas était un peu plus ainsi au lieu d'adopter les mauvais cotés de son ascendance Sparrow. Songea-t-il.

- Combien de temps allez vous rester ici Gouverneur ? Demanda Sommers.

- Je l'ignore, un mois peut être deux… Tout dépendra de l'état de Thomas. Répondit James avec tristesse, honteux de devoir mentir à un jeune homme pour lequel il avait le plus grand respect.

- Dans ce cas, j'ose espérer que vous m'autoriserez à venir vous chercher, vous et votre famille , Gouverneur.

James, plus ému qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre serra la main tendue du capitaine Sommers et hocha la tête.

- Ce sera un honneur Capitaine. Dit il en lui tendant la missive destinée à Supley. Voici Capitaine. Je sais que vous en prendrez grand soin.

- Vous pouvez compter sur moi Gouverneur.

- N'oubliez pas … que votre premier devoir est envers le Roi et non envers moi. Glissa James par acquis de conscience.

- Je le sais Monsieur. Répondit Sommers en songeant qu'il n'en avait cure et que s'il avait un jour un choix à faire, il opterait sans hésitations pour le Gouverneur Norrington.

- Bien .. Je vais chercher quelques affaires et Mère. Déclara James dans la bouche duquel le mot prit une saveur amère.

Sans attendre de réponse du Capitaine cette fois, James se dirigea vers la cabine de Karolina qui lui adressa un long regard inquiet.

- Eléna est restée auprès de lui. Annonça-t-il sèchement. Je vais vous conduire près d'eux. Thomas est là bas également tout comme vos autres petits enfants du moins si cela représente quelque chose pour vous.

- Pourquoi … pourquoi Eléna ne vient elle pas avec lui ici ? Demanda Karolina tandis que James l'aidait à avancer.

- D'une part parce que même moi je ne peux garantir la sécurité d'un pirate au milieu de soldats, et de l'autre … est il nécessaire de vous rappeler que votre fils a perdu sa femme… Sa priorité est de la retrouver et nous allons l'accompagner.

- Oh … Souffla Karolina un peu déstabilisée.

- Le moment est venu d'affronter vos actes en face Madame Morley. Déclara James en l'aidant à prendre place dans la chaloupe sous le regard triste du fidèle Sommers.

Karolina ne répondit pas et posa son regard sombre et inquiet sur l'embouchure du fleuve tandis que, avec un soupir, James reprenait les rames pour la troisième fois de la journée…

*

Tandis que James s'efforçait de revenir jusqu'à la demeure de Tia Dalma, sa femme Eléna ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce frère qu'elle venait à peine de retrouver. Jack avait les traits rudes et le visage buriné d'un homme qui avait passé sa vie sur les mers et ses yeux aussi sombres que ceux de sa mère étaient surmontés d'une couche épaisse de Khôl noir qui n'avait rien à envier à celle dont se fardaient certaines femmes de la connaissance d'Eléna. Elle observa à la dérobée les autres présents, la jeune fille pâle qui avait précédé Thomas et dont le chagrin ne faisait aucun doute. Son fils, qui souriait gaiement pour une raison connue de lui seul tandis que Dominic, le fils de Jack, lui lançait des regards haineux. Puis un peu plus loin, le visage indéchiffrable, Kiara qui la regardait sans mot dire. Finalement la jeune fille se décida et prit la parole.

- C'est vous qui vouliez pendre ma mère…

Eléna se crispa en rencontrant le regard froid et sans concessions de la jeune femme.

- Je ne savais pas qui elle était …

- Bien sur que si … La seule chose que vous ignoriez c'était que mon père était votre frère…

- Kiara … Marmonna Jack. S'il te plait … Ne passons pas notre temps à nous disputer…

Thomas sourit et se tourna vers Kiara

- En même temps ma cousine a raison … Mère voulait bel et bien pendre Elizabeth … Tout ça parce qu'elle a été la fiancée de Père… C'est assez amusant quand on y pense …

Jack soupira lourdement et se tourna vers Tia

- Norrington prend du temps … Et celui de Lizzie est compté. Appelle Julia. Demanda-t-il à la sorcière avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. Désolé trésor mais je ne ferais pas passer la femme qui m'a abandonné avant Lizzie.

Eléna pinça ses lèvres et hocha la tête, cherchant à cerner ce frère qu'elle connaissait à peine.

Avec beaucoup d'inquiétude, Tia se dirigea vers la porte qui conduisait au Hollandais Volant et l'ouvrit légèrement, se tournant vers ses hôtes.

- Je reviens … avec elle….

*

A la barre du Hollandais Volant, des algues se mêlant à ses cheveux blonds et les doigts étirés par leur lente transformation en tentacules, Julia posa son regard d'un bleu glacier sur Tia Dalma. L'estomac de la sorcière se tordit en découvrant ça et là des écailles dures et brillantes tant sur le visage que sur le corps de Julia et elle prit son ton le plus autoritaire pour s'adresser à la jeune capitaine.

- L'heure est venue de respecter ta parole Julia Dove…. Tu dois emmener Jack Sparrow et ses amis au Purgatoire. Commença-t-elle.

Julia parut réfléchir quelques instants et un lent sourire cruel étira son visage.

- Conduis moi à eux … Ordonna-t-elle à Tia.

Un affreux pressentiment au cœur, la sorcière hocha la tête tandis que Julia la suivait d'un pas gracieux.

*

Lorsque Julia et Tia firent leur apparition dans la cabane de la sorcière, Elena se détourna brusquement, retenant de justesse une nausée. Thomas regarda la jeune femme qui avait été si jolie et grimaça à son tour tandis que Kiara la toisait avec un zeste de joie mauvaise.

- Oh Julia … Souffla Jack d'un ton où perçait un léger remord.

- Je croyais que le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant ne pouvait mettre pied à terre qu'une fois tout les dix ans … S'étonna Dominic.

- Pas bête pour une fois … Commenta Thomas tandis que Dominic lui lançait un regard hostile.

Jack se tourna vers les deux jeunes hommes, la mâchoire crispée lorsque Sao Feng prit la parole d'un air blasé.

- La cabane est bâtie sur des pilotis qui s'enfoncent dans l'eau …

- Elle n'est donc pas sur terre. Compléta Kiara devant l'air ahuri de son frère.

- Bien petite fille … Murmura Sao en se calant sur son siège.

Jack les fixa, songeant un instant à quel point tous l'énervaient…. Marie et son air perpétuel de détresse s'accompagnant d'un regard de veau qui lui faisait douter que la fille soit intelligente… Dominic et sa tendance à boire et à parler sans réfléchir … le tout s'accompagnant d'un foutu sens de l'honneur dont Jack ignorait l'origine. Thomas et ses réflexions acides, son goût pour les filles lui ressemblait plus .. Et Jack aurait presque pu l'apprécier si le jeune homme n'avait pas séduit sa femme… Kiara avec laquelle il avait l'impression d'avoir tout raté et qui se tenait à côté de Feng qui était sans doute le pirate que Jack méprisait et détestait le plus au monde …

Le pirate regarda Eléna et soupira devant sa jolie robe brodée. Elle était sa sœur … Mais quelques minutes pouvaient elles rattraper des années d'ignorance ? La porte s'ouvrit et Jack tressaillit en voyant James Norrington ( qui avait toujours l'air d'avoir avalé un sabre) tenir le bras d'une vieille femme qui le regarda en tremblant.

- Jack… Commença-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Jack grimaça et se détourna vers Julia.

- Nous avons les cartes .

Julia lui sourit lentement, avec cruauté tandis qu'il lui semblait que son ventre se tordait.

- Je vais donc vous emmener Jack … Mais à une condition …

- Condition ? Couina Jack.

- Je me disais aussi que tout était beaucoup trop simple. Ironisa Thomas tandis que son père lui lançait un regard agacé.

- La ferme Thomas … Lâcha James avec une inhabituelle grossièreté

Thomas leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est pas vrai….Vous n'auriez pas plus original comme réplique Père ?

Julia ne tint pas compte de l'interruption et fixa Jack dans les yeux.

- Chaque nuit que durera notre voyage … Tu viendras me rejoindre dans ma cabine … Du soir jusqu'à l'aube Jack…

Jack la regarda avec horreur tandis que Sao laissait échapper un petit ricanement.

- Alors petite fille … Mises tu sur ton père ou sur la fille… Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Kiara. Moi sur la fille … ton père n'a aucun amour propre.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui avec hargne

- Vous n 'avez donc aucune décence !!!

Sao ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui sourire lentement tandis que Jack refoulait une brusque nausée.

- Ça ne t'avancera à rien Julia. Déclara-t-il posément tandis que James laissait échapper un soupir dégoûté et ramenait Eléna vers lui comme pour la protéger.

Karolina qui ignorait tout du Hollandais Volant et que ça n'intéressait du reste pas se tourna vers son fils, reprenant inconsciemment le ton de commandement qui était le sien lorsque Jack était enfant.

- Il est hors de question que tu fasses ça !!! N'as-tu donc aucune dignité !

Jack se raidit et tourna un regard glacial vers sa mère.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas. Restez en dehors de cela ou je vous colle une balle entre les deux yeux. Savvy ?

Karolina ouvrit la bouche tandis que Jack se retournait vers Julia.

- Toi … Chaque nuit . Ou rien du tout Jack. Déclara la jeune capitaine.

Jack serra les poings et lança un regard de regret en direction de ses enfants.

- C'est d'accord… Dit il du bout des lèvres tandis que Dominic le regardait d'un air écoeuré.

- Oh ! S'exclama Kiara en colère avant d'avancer vers son père.

La poigne de Sao la retint fermement et elle se tourna vers son amant, furieuse.

- Je gagne… Murmura Feng. Toi tu ne te serais pas vendue petite fille …C'est-ce qui fait ta valeur …

- Je ne suis pas une marchandise ! S'exclama Kiara. Pas plus que mon père !

- J'ai connu pire… Déclara Jack d'un ton morne, ses yeux croisant brièvement ceux de James dont le visage exprima la compréhension.

Julia mit fin à leur atermoiements avec délectation.

- Dépêchons.. Le soleil va se coucher. Déclara-t-elle froidement.

Jack se retourna vers Kiara et la serra brièvement contre lui.

- Prend soin de toi et du Pearl. Je me charge de ta mère.

- Oh papa … Gémit Kiara en le serrant contre elle.

- Le Pearl suivra l'Empress. Déclara sèchement Feng. Nous allons à Singapour.

- Maintenant. Ordonna Julia, heureuse de briser leurs adieux.

Le cœur serré, Kiara les regarda passer la porte qui menait au Hollandais Volant, la pièce se vidant peu à peu de tout ses occupants. Derrière elle, Sao Feng retint sa respiration.

- Si tu as envie d'aller avec eux petite fille …

- Comme si j'avais besoin de votre permission ! S'exclama Kiara, soulagée d'avoir une raison de se mettre en colère et refoulant les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux.

- Mais c'est le cas petite fille … Tu es à moi aussi sûrement que ton père est à cette Julia.

- Mon père et moi n'appartenons à personne et surtout pas à des monstres comme vous !!!

- Alors pourquoi restes tu ? Rit doucement Feng en observant du coin de l'œil la porte se refermer sur Tia Dalma.

- Parce que je veux être la première à vous tuer !!! S'écria Kiara.

- Bien … Dans ce cas suis moi… Se moqua Feng en la bousculant sans douceur, sortant de la cabane de Tia.

L'instant d'après Kiara et Sao se dirigeaient vers l'Empress tandis que, sur le Hollandais Volant, Jack et ses amis se voyaient forcés d'obéir au Capitaine Julia Dove …


	59. Elizabeth se déclare

_**Bonjour !!! Voici donc la suite avec une pause Purgatoire … oui je sais c'est moche lol … Mes excuses par avance aux ennemis de la guimauve mais je n'ai hélas pas le choix … Bonne lecture et reviews ! Oh ... et pardon à tout les Sparrabeth ... dont je fais toujours partie !!! **_

**Chapitre 57**

Au Purgatoire, ignorant tout des tentatives désespérées de son époux infidèle pour la retrouver et obtenir accessoirement son pardon, Elizabeth Sparrow ouvrit ses grands yeux sombres sur le soleil à la lumière étrange et déformée qui brillait sur l'île qu'était devenue sa prison. Enfin _leur _prison. La femme lança un coup d'œil circonspect en direction du corps de Will qui, torse nu, reposait non loin d'elle, le bras de son amant ayant relâché son corps durant son sommeil.

Cela faisait à présent plusieurs jours qu'elle avait cédé à Will retrouvant le goût de ses lèvres avec une nostalgie mêlée d'amertume. Will semblait lui avoir totalement pardonné son abandon des années plus tôt et était redevenu le jeune homme qu'elle avait connu et aimé. Prévenant à tout instants et tellement désireux de lui plaire que cela attisait la culpabilité qu'elle avait habilement dissimulée des années durant. Il lui avait été facile de chasser ses remords après que Will lui ait proposé son odieux marché pour la libération de James Norrington et elle l'avait longtemps haï pour cela. Sauf qu'à présent elle s'en révélait incapable. Les remords de Will quand à son attitude cette fameuse nuit étaient sincères et Elizabeth avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où le jeune forgeron s'était excusé pour cela. Elle en était arrivée à ne plus rien vouloir entendre à ce sujet, arguant que Will avait de toute manière déjà rattrapé ses torts envers elle en lui offrant son cœur des années plus tôt. Et cela d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait ignorer que les raisons de l'ignominie de Will tenaient moins à son ex fiancé qu'à la malédiction du Hollandais Volant … Malédiction dont elle était du reste entièrement responsable. Car après tout c'était elle qui avait poussé Will à recourir à de telles extrémités et l'avait conduit à désirer s'arracher le cœur pour ne plus souffrir de son abandon.

Abandon, qui si elle y réfléchissait s'était révélé aussi cruel qu'injuste. En effet, Elizabeth ne pouvait penser sans rougir à la dernière soirée qu'elle avait passée avec le « vrai » Will et où elle s'était dérobée, maintenant un amour de façade, alors que son cœur battait ailleurs depuis plusieurs mois. Elle ne pouvait se souvenir sans remords de la manière dont Will lui avait demandé si elle l'aimait encore. Elle avait menti alors… Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de lui avouer(ainsi qu'à elle-même ) que son cœur battait pour Jack Sparrow. A l'époque, Elizabeth était jeune et perdue….Si perdue. Elle avait connu Will alors qu'ils n'étaient encore tout deux que des enfants et elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Comme ça, tout simplement, un amour de petite fille dont les racines tenaient plus à sa conviction que Will était l'un des pirates dont elle rêvait depuis ses cinq ans qu'à une réelle connaissance et compréhension du jeune forgeron.

Will était alors l'enfant puis le jeune homme qui correspondait le plus à ses idéaux et rêves de petite fille… Elizabeth sourit fugacement en songeant à son obsession passée des pirates qui avait tellement inquiété son père sans que ce dernier ne le montre… A présent elle s'avouait qu'au milieu de tout les emperruqués qui lui faisaient la cour ( Norrington en tête) Will avait fait figure d'exotique curiosité tant elle imaginait que le jeune homme était l'un des pirates dont elle avait tant rêvé…

Puis Jack était venu… Ce pirate, ce _mari, _auquel elle ne pouvait penser sans amertume. Des mois durant elle avait nié ses sentiments, refoulé la petite boule dans son estomac qui revenait chaque fois que le pirate posait ses yeux bordés de khôl sur elle, chaque fois qu'il flirtait avec elle de sa voix au timbre rauque de désir. Elle avait résisté contre ses sentiments autant qu'elle l'avait pu, jusqu'au baiser de la mort qu'elle avait offert au pirate, ignorant que Will les avait vus et qu'elle venait bien inconsciemment de faire un choix entre les deux hommes vers lesquels la poussaient ses pensées troublées.

Après cela les choses avaient changées avec Will… Elle avait brusquement découvert que la tendresse et l'adoration muette du jeune homme ne la comblaient plus autant qu'avant… Que les baisers de Will lui semblaient bien fade à coté de celui de Jack. Pourtant elle n'avait rien dit, continuant lâchement à faire semblant, jouant la comédie de l'amour à Will alors qu'elle refusait de s'avouer que son cœur battait ailleurs. Jusqu'à ce que Will ne la quitte. Car il l'avait quittée. A regrets et dans les larmes parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente contrainte, il l'aimait trop pour la voir lui sacrifier son bonheur…. Et elle n'avait rien dit, se contentant de se jeter dans les bras et les draps de Jack sans prendre la peine de faire preuve d'honnêteté envers ce fiancé qu'elle avait tant maltraité.

Elle avait épousé Jack. Et durant plus de vingt années ils avaient vécu un fol, un bel, un précieux amour… Du moins c'était ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre son mari au lit avec une autre. Ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait envers Will. Toute cette souffrance qu'elle lui avait infligée pour rien… le conduisant à devenir le monstre qu'il avait été et dont il se sentait coupable à présent….

Un baiser aussi léger qu'une caresse se posa sur son épaule et Elizabeth ferma brièvement les yeux, se forçant à arborer un sourire en se retournant vers son amant.

- Tu penses encore à lui n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Will s'une voix triste.

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, ne voulant pas ajouter un nouveau mensonge à la liste de ceux dont elle était déjà coupable.

- J'aimerais tellement te le faire oublier… Souffla Will en caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Revenir à ces moments où il n'y avait que toi et moi…

- Pardonne moi Will. Murmura Elizabeth émue par la tendresse indéfectible qu'elle lisait dans son regard.

- C'est déjà fait … Répondit Will. Je t'aime Elizabeth. Quoique tu fasses, je t'aime.

- Je ne te mérite pas…

- Ne dis pas ça. Nous nous sommes faits beaucoup de mal l'un et l'autre mais ..peut être que c'est notre chance d'être heureux . Enfin

Elizabeth ne répondit pas et Will s'approcha d'elle l'embrassant avec délicatesse. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres sous son baiser, songeant avec amertume à quel point ces derniers étaient différents de ceux remplis de désir et de passion que lui donnait Jack. Jack … Elle ne devait pas, elle ne pouvait pas penser à Jack … Il l'avait trahie, humiliée … Pire il ne l'avait jamais aimée autrement qu'à travers un souvenir…. Elizabeth hoqueta légèrement tandis que la bouche de Will désertait la sienne. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant elle et posa la main sur sa cuisse, sa bouche remontant lentement le long de cette dernière en une caresse hésitante qu'elle souhaita soudainement plus ferme… Comme celles de Jack. Au lieu de ça elle sentit les lèvres de Will effleurer son intimité et renversa la tête en arrière alors que sa langue l'explorait.

Avec un soupir, Elizabeth laissa Will l'allonger sur le sable chaud tandis qu'il la possédait à nouveau… Ainsi qu'il le faisait chaque jour depuis qu'il l'avait inexplicablement libérée de sa prison.

Quelques heures plus tard, Will ouvrit les yeux, resserrant inconsciemment son étreinte autour du corps endormi d'Elizabeth. Chaque moment passé avec elle était meilleur que le précédent, son ancienne fiancée se montrant de plus en plus ardente dans leurs étreintes. Pourtant il ne pouvait ignorer qu'à chaque fois qu'Elizabeth se cambrait, qu'à chacun de ses soupirs c'était à l'autre qu'elle pensait. Bien sur elle ne lui en avait rien dit mais il la connaissait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir ce que signifiait son petit air lointain et l'expression rêveuse de son regard lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il ne la regardait pas.

Elle pensait toujours à Jack comme cela avait été le cas tout au long de leur relation et parfois il se demandait avec désespoir ce qu'il pourrait faire pour ôter le pirate de la tête et du cœur de celle qu'il aimait tant. Il n'avait plus rien du jeune homme naïf qu'il était autrefois et savait entendre dans les silences d'Elizabeth les sentiments qu'elle avait encore pour le pirate. Et il le détestait pour cela. Pour lui avoir volé un trésor inestimable et n'avoir su que le piétiner.

Elizabeth lui avait raconté comment elle avait découvert l'infidélité de Jack et là où tout autre que lui en aurait ressenti qu'un plaisir malsain au goût de revanche, lui n'avait éprouvé que de la peine pour elle. Il l'aimait. Quoiqu'elle fasse. Elle lui avait aussi raconté sa nuit avec Norrington fils, renouant ainsi avec leurs vieilles habitudes enfantines de confidence et il l'avait plainte de s'être laissée aussi facilement aveuglée par sa colère envers Jack et par l'intérêt factice et trompeur du jeune Norrington.

Seulement à présent, il avait l'éternité devant lui et il comptait la mettre à profit pour faire oublier Jack à Elizabeth et soigner toutes ses peines.

Will se pencha tendrement sur Elizabeth et glissa une main audacieuse le long de sa cuisse faisant sourire la jeune femme dans son sommeil.

- Jack… Murmura-t-elle d'un ton mi grondeur mi amusé.

Le cœur serré, Will s'empressa de retirer sa main tandis qu'Elizabeth ouvrait brutalement les yeux, une expression coupable se propageant sur ses traits en le découvrant.

- Je suis désolée … Murmura-t-elle, en colère après Jack d'être encore présent dans ses pensées et après elle-même d'avoir une fois de plus blessé un homme qui ne méritait pas un tel traitement.

- Ce n'est rien. Lâcha Will d'un ton triste. Je sais très bien que tu l'aimes encore.

- Oui. Déclara posément Elizabeth. Même si il m'a trompée, même si ce que je croyais vrai n'était que mensonge, j'aime encore Jack. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne ressens rien pour toi Will. Si c'était le cas je ne me serais pas donnée à toi cette fois.

Will soupira lourdement, souhaitant la croire mais le souvenir de ses mensonges involontaires encore trop présent dans son esprit.

- Tu t'es donnée à Thomas Norrington. Observa-t-il, se détestant en voyant l'expression consternée d'Elizabeth.

Son ancienne amoureuse et nouvelle amante sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de tourner les abîmes sombres qu'étaient ses yeux vers lui.

- Si je me suis donnée à Thomas Norrington c'est parce que je voulais me venger de Jack , lui rendre coup pour coup.

- Comme tout bon pirate. Observa Will avec amertume.

- Will… Commença Elizabeth d'un ton tendre qui tordit le cœur tout récemment retrouvé de ce dernier. Si j'ai fait l'amour avec Thomas c'était uniquement pour me venger .. Et parce que son intérêt me flattait à un moment où … où enfin …

- Tu ne te sentais pas aimée et désirée. Compléta Will

Elizabeth sourit avec tristesse, songeant que Jack aurait pu prononcer ces mots.

- C'est ça. Approuva-t-elle avec lenteur. Thomas … et bien Thomas m'a courtisée tout le long du voyage … Et je me suis refusée à lui.

- Par amour pour Jack. Marmonna avec amertume Will.

- Oui . Et par fidélité. Parce que même si tu me juges (à juste tire) mal placée pour parler de fidélité envers mes engagements, c'est pourtant cela qui m'a empêchée d'aller vers Thomas. Et qui aurait du m'empêcher d'aller vers Jack alors que j'étais engagée avec toi . Seulement …

- Tu l'aimais … Tu as même accepté de l'épouser. Compléta Will avec une bile amère dans la gorge, songeant qu'elle avait finalement refusé de l'épouser, lui.

- Will… Murmura doucement Elizabeth, le cœur serré de culpabilité devant la peine qu'elle lui faisait à nouveau. Les vœux du mariage représentent beaucoup à mes yeux, il y est question d'honneur et d'amour partagé. De construire sa vie avec un autre. De bâtir quelque chose qui restera après nous, d'élever des enfants.

- Tu n'as pas à m'expliquer tout cela … Je sais ce que le mariage représente, nous en avons assez parlé lorsque nous nous sommes engagés l'un envers l'autre. Répondit Will plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre, signe de confusion et secoua la tête.

- C'est juste … qu'aussi horrible que ce soit , Thomas ne représentait rien à mes yeux, seule ma fierté a été égratignée lorsqu'il m'a rejetée.

Will garda le silence quelques instants et , se forçant à garder le regard fixé sur l'horizon, il reprit à l'adresse d'Elizabeth.

- Et moi ? Que suis-je dans ton plan ? Une ultime vengeance envers ton époux ? Un agréable divertissement ? Ou un souvenir plaisant à cause des sentiments que je te porte ?

Elizabeth prit une brutale inspiration repliant instinctivement ses bras contre son propre corps.

- Je suis morte Will . Je ne suis plus Elizabeth Sparrow à présent.

- Tu ne réponds pas Elizabeth… Une fois de plus.

- Will … je , j'aime toujours Jack ..

- Je vois … Répondit Will d'un ton triste.

- Mais une part de moi… une part de moi t'a toujours aimé Will. Murmura Elizabeth.

- Par dépit …

- Non !!! Parce que tu es toi … Seulement, avant … il y avait Jack, il y a toujours Jack … mais …

Will, le cœur battant se retourna vers elle.

- Elizabeth … Est-ce que … Est-ce que tu penses que j'ai une chance d'un jour réussir à faire battre ton cœur ? Non pas à la place de … l'autre mais comme lui ?

- Oh Will …

- Nulle cause n'est perdue tant qu'il reste un fou pour y croire … Dis moi juste si j'ai raison de le faire …

Elizabeth ferma brièvement les yeux, l'esprit plein des souvenirs de tendresse et douceur de Will. Elle l'avait aimé. Elle l'aimait encore … Pas comme Jack mais Will ne lui ferait jamais de mal, ne bafouerait jamais ses sentiments. Un amour raisonnable et stable loin de la passion qui avait dévoré son histoire avec Jack.

- Oui… Je t'aime Will. Je t'aime vraiment. Répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus affermie.

Will la sonda du regard quelques instants, elle ne mentait pas, même si Jack était encore présent en elle …

- Je t'aime aussi Elizabeth. Répondit il en scellant leurs lèvres en un baiser passionné

Elizabeth lui rendit son étreinte , chassant de son cœur une fois de plus sa culpabilité envers Jack ….


	60. Première nuit

_**Bonjour à tous !!! Voici donc la suite avec un chapitre où il se passe beaucoup, beaucoup de choses lol Bonne lecture et reviews ?**_

_**Lol et merci à Léa pour son comm ici ... Oui c'est très Willabeth .. faudra patienter un peu pour la confrontation !**_

**Chapitre 58**

A bord du Hollandais Volant, naviguant dans des eaux à la sombre beauté inconnue, Jack observa d'un œil sombre le soleil disparaître lentement à l'horizon. Dans quelques minutes il serait couché et le pirate sentit une bile amère lui remonter le long de la gorge. Il avait beau chercher, fouiller dans ses souvenirs, il ne se rappelait pas s'être déjà trouvé dans une situation aussi désastreuse. Sa fille, son unique petite fille avait choisi pour amant l'un des pirates les plus méprisables qui écumaient encore les mers. Un homme qui était qui plus est beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle et dont la réputation de coureur de jupons n'était plus à faire. Jack serra les poings en songeant qu'il n'avait pas su protéger sa douce Kiara de cet homme qui l'avait ….. Séduite. Ce qui le rendait encore plus amer. Que pouvait donc bien trouver Kiara à ce Feng ? Une vague nausée saisit Jack en songeant à l'air ravi qu'il avait lu une fraction de seconde sur le visage de sa fille lorsqu'elle était revenue de ce fameux abordage, les vêtements tâchés du sang de ceux qu'elle avait tués. Une meurtrière. Kiara et sa violence rentrée … Si elle était restée avec lui il aurait peut être su museler ce coté violent et cruel de sa fille qu'il venait de découvrir et qui l'effarait mais aux mains de Feng … Nul doute que le monde entendrait parler de Kiara Sparrow… Et pas en bien…

Jack ferma brièvement les yeux, le cœur serré. Sa fille ne lui appartenait plus, elle avait fait ses choix et il devait les accepter, aussi révolté qu'il soit par son style de vie. Pourtant, au delà de son amertume, une part de lui était néanmoins fière de Kiara. Sa fille était une vraie pirate. Et il avait découvert avec surprise qu'elle était forte. Il se rendait compte à présent que le rêve de mettre Kiara dans un salon qu'Elizabeth et lui avaient longtemps caressé était stupide. Kiara était comme eux. Elle rêvait d'être libre, de naviguer, de faire ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait. Dommage que pour qu'il le comprenne, il ait fallu qu'elle se tourne vers Feng et sa violence….

Dominic était d'une autre trempe. Et Jack ne pouvait penser sans grincer des dents que Feng avait raison en disant que Lizzie et lui avaient fait le mauvais choix sur leur héritier… Ce n'était pas que Dominic soit un mauvais marin ou s'embarrasse de scrupules lorsqu'il s'agissait de se battre dans les règles de l'honnête piraterie. Non en cela Dominic était un bon pirate. Sauf qu'il ne mettait aucune fougue dans ses actes… Il se battait sans enthousiasme préférant se réfugier dans la chaleur moite d'une forge pour y fabriquer des armes pour les dits pirates (tout de même pas pour la Navy !) . Aussi, Jack ne se faisait plus la moindre illusion sur Dominic. Il était à présent clair qu'une fois cette aventure terminée et sa Lizzie revenue, Dominic retournerait sans regrets à Tortuga et à ses fours. Jack aurait juste voulu que son fils soit un peu plus heureux … qu'il connaisse avec sa petite serveuse, puisqu'il semblait que c'était elle qu'il avait choisie, le même bonheur qu'il avait connu avec Lizzie avant qu'il brise ce dernier comme il l'avait toujours fait pour tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux.

Cette pensée amena celle que Jack se refusait à écouter et qui revenait au moment où il avait l'impression que sa vie lui échappait, filant entre ses doigts de pirate sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour la retenir. Sa mère… enfin celle qui se donnait le titre de mère sans en avoir été une. Karolina Sparrow et ses grandes idées sur la noblesse et la loyauté… Il devait pourtant avouer que depuis qu'il l'avait rejetée violement dans la cabane de Tia Dalma, cette dernière n'avait plus tenté de l'approcher,(une preuve de son mépris pour lui si il en avait encore besoin ) se contentant de pleurer dans le giron d'Eléna qui ne semblait pas plus encline à la pitié que son frère. Cette fois, Jack sourit franchement à l'évocation d' Eléna. C'était sans doute la seule chose de bonne durant les dernières semaines. Enfin … si l'on mettait de côté le fait qu'elle était la mère de cet insupportable Thomas et l'épouse de l'imbécile emperruqué qu'était Norrington. Mais finalement, si l'on prenait en compte la mère qui l'avait élevée… Eléna s'en était bien sortie.

Un pas lourd résonna derrière Jack et le pirate blêmit en réalisant que pendant qu'il réfléchissait le soleil avait disparu à l'horizon.

- Le Capitaine t'attend. Lâcha un des monstres de Julia.

- Et bien qu'elle attende. Marmonna Jack.

- Elle a dit que si tu ne venais pas… Non seulement votre marché serait nul mais en plus … rien ne l'empêcherait de massacrer tes amis et de faire d'eux des morts ou une partie de son équipage…

Jack frissonna et se retourna, posant un regard mort sur le marin

- Je vois … Dit il d'un ton triste en se dirigeant vers la cabine songeant pour la première fois que finalement Kiara était peut être plus en sécurité avec Feng qu'avec lui.

Dominic, l'œil torve et la bouteille à la main, regarda son père se diriger vers la cabine de Julia et grimaça.

- Tu me dégoûtes. Lâcha-t-il en direction de son père dont les épaules frémirent, seul signe que Jack l'avait entendu avant qu'il referme la porte de la cabine de Julia sur lui.

Tia soupira et posa doucement sa main sur celle du jeune Sparrow.

- Tu es injuste… Pour chaque chose que l'on désire il y a un prix à payer Dominic… Il est plus lâche de renoncer que de se battre.

- Se battre. Se moqua Dominic. Alors que tout ce qui est arrivé est de sa faute… Alors que c'est parce qu'il s'est vautré avec cette fille que maman est à présent prisonnière…

Tia soupira tristement et secoua la tête.

- Tu as tort Dominic… Parfois le destin guide les pas des hommes sans qu'ils ne puissent l'éviter.

- Le destin . Se moqua à nouveau Dominic.

- Tu es encore bien jeune… Répondit Tia d'un ton de regret. Mais au lieu d'en vouloir à ton père… Que ferais tu toi si la femme que tu aimais était en danger ? Te déroberais tu ou bien ferais tu ce qui doit être fait pour la sauver ?

Dominic soupira avec amertume renâclant à l'idée que la sorcière puisse avoir raison.

- La femme que j'aime … N'a pas besoin de mon aide, ni ne me désire à ses côtés. Répondit il tristement.

- En es tu sur Dominic Sparrow ? Ou laisseras-tu ton orgueil t'éloigner d'elle pour toujours ?

Dominic se retourna vers elle, l'observant avec surprise.

- Aucune cause n'est perdue tant qu'il reste un fou pour y croire … Murmura Tia en s'écartant légèrement, laissant Dominic entrevoir la silhouette solitaire de Marie qui, la tête entre les mains, semblait pleurer.

Dominic ne répondit pas, le cœur serré en lisant le chagrin de Marie dans le tremblement de ses épaules. Avec un soupir il s'approcha d'elle la démarche chancelante.

- Marie… Vous allez bien ? Demanda-t-il maladroitement.

La jeune fille leva ses yeux bleus vers lui, les larmes laissant des sillons sur ses joues.

- Si vous êtes venu pour vous moquer et me traiter de catin comme ma mère vous pouvez repartir !!! S'écria-t-elle la voix vibrante d'une colère qui s'adressait plus à Thomas et à sa propre stupidité naïve qu'à Dominic.

Ce dernier soupira et se laissa tomber à ses côtés, lui tendant la bouteille avec hésitation.

- Non. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Pas plus que je ne pense que vous êtes une catin Marie… Je crois juste que vous êtes une … une jeune fille naïve. Soupira-t-il.

Marie le regarda avec colère, elle en avait assez de ces beaux parleurs aux paroles trompeuses.

- Oh ne vous fatiguez pas va !!! S'écria-t-elle avec violence en s'emparant de la bouteille tendue de laquelle elle but une longue rasade qui laissa Dominic sans voix.

Les yeux larmoyants et la gorge brûlante à cause du rhum, Marie se tourna vers lui et claqua sèchement la bouteille contre son torse.

- Alors Dominic quand y allons nous ? Je vous préviens ça ne sera pas gratuit et je préfère que vous m'épargnez vos beaux discours j'ai donné avec votre cousin !

Dominic resta interdit devant ce déversement de rage, ne sachant quoi répondre. Marie, la voix tremblante et les larmes roulant sur ses joues le regarda avec dégoût

- Quoi ??? Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez ? Me prendre comme toutes les catins que vous avez foutues à Tortuga ? Alors allez y !!! Qu'on en finisse et après peut être me laisserez vous enfin tranquille avec vos réflexions minables !! Une fois que vous verrez que vous aviez raison sur moi !!!

Dominic déglutit nerveusement, son regard aviné se posant malgré lui sur l'échancrure généreuse de la robe de Marie.

- Je … je ne suis pas là pour ça … Balbutia-t-il en se traitant mentalement d'idiot.

- Ah non ??????? Et pour quoi d'autre alors ? Et pourquoi me regardez vous ainsi dans ce cas ? S'exclama Marie en lui arrachant la bouteille des mains pour une nouvelle généreuse gorgée.

- Je m'inquiète pour vous … Commença Dominic.

Marie brusquement calmée le regarda avec étonnement et méfiance.

- Je … Je sais que si Norrington ne vous avait pas abusée vous ne vous seriez pas donnée à lui. Je sais que vous n'êtes pas comme votre mère. Continua Dominic encouragé par son silence.

Marie le regarda, la tristesse prenant brusquement le pas sur la colère.

- J'ai cru qu'il était sincère… j'ai cru qu'il m'aimait. Gémit elle en enfouissant sa tête entre ses mains. Et quand je l'ai .. Quand je l'ai vu avec cette… cette femme… J'ai .. S'étrangla-t-elle.

Dominic les mâchoires serrées se leva d'une brusque détente, comprenant enfin jusqu'où était allé Thomas dans ses mensonges et son mépris. Il s'approcha du jeune homme, le retournant brutalement.

- Sale petit profiteur, immonde pervers !! Commença Dominic en faisant le geste de tirer son épée.

- Oh … Tu veux jouer à ça …. Cousin . Répondit Thomas sans se démonter et tirant son épée d'un geste théâtral. Viens là .. Je t'attends

- Thomas !!!! S'exclama Eléna, paniquée en comprenant que la bagarre était sérieuse.

La main de James, froide et sèche se posa sur son épaule et le Gouverneur la força à se rasseoir.

- Laisse. Il est plus que temps que Thomas apprenne que le déshonneur se paie.

- Merci de votre soutien Père. Comme toujours. Lâcha Thomas en fendant vers Dominic.

Dominic, fou de rage, se jeta vers l'autre qu'il avait détesté au premier regard tandis qu'un cercle se formait autour d'eux, les hommes du Hollandais Volant pariant des années de service sur la victoire de l'un ou de l'autre. Leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent vivement et Thomas grimaça sous la violence du coup.

- Pour quoi tu te bas au juste Sparrow ? Pour ta maman ou pour la serveuse ? Une chance que je n'ai pas touché ta sœur….

- Sale petit profiteur !!! S'exclama Dominic en fendant vers lui, Thomas se retirant à la dernière seconde.

- Ça tu l'as déjà dit … Mais est-ce que c'est ma faute si ta mère n'a trouvé que mes bras pour la consoler de l'infidélité de ton père ?

- Thomas !! S'exclama Eléna, choquée.

- Seigneur … Marmonna James. Pardonne moi …mais dans ce combat je suis de tout cœur avec Sparrow…

- Quand à Marie … Il ne me semble pas m'être engagé avec elle … Je n'ai fait que prendre ce qui m'était généreusement offert.

- Tu as profité d'elle !!! S'insurgea Dominic en ferraillant , le forçant à reculer.

- Parce que toi … tu ne l'as jamais fait avec aucune femme peut être ? Ironisa Thomas.

L'espace d'un instant leurs regards aussi sombres l'un que l'autre se croisèrent, aucun des deux ne voulant baisser les yeux et céder devant l'autre… Puis dans un ultime effort, Dominic repoussa violemment Thomas qui se retrouva à terre tandis que Dominic le désarmait d'un coup de botte dans le poignet.

- Je n'ai jamais brisé un cœur pour le plaisir. Répondit finalement Dominic en posant sa lame sur la gorge de Thomas.

Eléna crispa ses doigts sur le bras de James.

- Je t'en supplie fait quelque chose. Gémit elle.

Thomas grimaça à nouveau et fixa Dominic dans les yeux.

- Si tu la veux …. Elle est à toi… Je lui ai appris quelques petites choses et …. Commença-t-il tout bas.

Thomas ne finit pas sa phrase et s'écarta, tandis que Dominic levait son épée en hurlant, la lame se fichant à l'endroit précis où se trouvait Thomas une fraction de seconde plus tôt.

- NON !!! Hurlèrent au même moment Eléna, Marie et James qui en perdit son flegme légendaire et se précipita vers son fils.

Le jeune homme se releva prestement et tira l'épée d'une des créatures, la posant dans le dos d'un Dominic abasourdi qui tirait sur son arme pour l'extraire du pont.

- Nous sommes quittes Sparrow… Murmura Thomas. Et merci à tous d'avoir voulu me défendre ! Déclara-t-il un peu plus fort. Un peu tard certes et très inefficace mais merci tout de même. Déclara-t-il cyniquement à James.

Dominic, calmé, soupira tandis que Thomas s'approchait de Marie, pensant que ce dernier allait s'excuser auprès de la jeune fille

- Merci de lui avoir dit de ne pas me tuer ma belle…Sourit Thomas à la place, l'air ironique.

- Sale … sale profiteur !!! S'exclama Marie en lui assénant une gifle, libérant enfin sa colère.

Thomas encaissa sans broncher, se frottant la joue avec un air philosophe.

- Pas ma première … ni ma dernière… Si tu changes d'avis … Commença-t-il avant de reculer prudemment en lisant la fureur de Marie dans son regard.

Dominic rouge de colère et haletant sous la violence de l'assaut qu'il venait de mener le fixa d'un air sombre.

- Si je ne te tue pas c'est par respect pour ma tante…

Thomas sourit, amusé par l'attitude bravache de l'autre.

- Je n'en doute pas cousin. Dit il en s'inclinant avant de regarder autour de lui. Et bien … Messieurs, Mère, Grand-mère, Demoiselles et Monstres … Permettez moi de me retirer… J'ai un peu chaud. Sourit il moqueusement en s'éloignant.

Eléna, médusée, regarda son fils d'un air troublé.

- Mais … Comment notre fils a-t-il pu devenir comme ça …

A ses côtés James poussa un lourd, très lourd, soupir las.

- Il me fait penser à Jack. S'exclama Gibbs avec un sourire ravi. Pas vrai Commodore Norrington ? Ajouta-t-il en cognant familièrement James

- J'avais remarqué … Grinça James. La ressemblance est trop importante pour que je puisse feindre de l'ignorer… Et c'est Gouverneur, Gibbs ..Pourquoi croyez vous que je m'affuble d'une telle perruque ?

- Pour cacher vos cheveux blancs James. Lâcha d'un ton maussade Karolina amenant un sourire sur de nombreuses lèvres, y compris celles de sa fille.

- Maudits Sparrow…. Marmonna James en baisant la main d'Eléna avec une ferveur qui démentait ses paroles.

- Je suis désolée. Murmura Eléna en baissant les yeux, le cœur serré devant tout les bouleversements que subissait James et les sacrifices qu'il devait faire pour elle.

James lui sourit un bref moment et l'attira contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras.

- Tu as froid … Viens on rentre dans ce navire… Tu dois dormir un peu.

Eléna lui lança un regard malheureux et apeuré et James resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

- Je ne laisserais aucun de ces monstres te toucher Eléna…

Eléna, morte de fatigue devant la succession d'émotions qu'elle avait vécu en l'espace de quelques heures ne protesta pas tandis que James se tournait vers sa belle mère.

- Madame Morley , venez avec nous, je préfère vous savoir toutes deux en sécurité.

Effrayée par les monstres qui peuplaient le navire et beaucoup plus peinée par le rejet de Jack qu'elle l'avait montré, Karolina les suivit la tête basse après un regard empli de regrets vers la porte de la cabine, d'où elle le savait, son fils ne ressortirait que le lendemain matin.

Dominic s'approcha doucement de Marie qui, après avoir giflé Thomas, s'était précipitée au bastingage, vomissant son dégoût du jeune homme. Dominic soupira et posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Ça va ?

Marie respira profondément, les larmes menaçant une fois de plus de s'écouler et elle hocha la tête.

- J'ai été stupide.

Dominic soupira, voyant difficilement comment dire le contraire.

- Amoureuse. Lâcha-t-il finalement en se forçant.

- D'un homme qui n'en valait pas la peine.

- Oui.

La respiration de Marie se calma légèrement et elle regarda vers Dominic d'un air timide.

- Merci de vous être battu pour moi… Personne n'avait jamais fait ça.

Dominic rougit à son tour, se sentant un peu bête.

- Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de rabattre le caquet de ce freluquet. Dit il oubliant avec une étonnante facilité comment Thomas avait retourné la situation à son avantage. Et puis je vous avais promis de veiller sur vous durant votre voyage …

Les yeux de Marie s'embuèrent en comprenant que toutes les accusations de traîtrise, de mensonge et de légèreté dont elle avait taxé Dominic étaient infondées. Elle avait passé des jours à naviguer auprès du jeune pirate et chacune de leurs discussions avait été franche. Dominic ne trichait pas, il n'embellissait pas, pas plus qu'il ne lui disait ce qu'elle avait envie d'entendre. Il lui disait ce qu'il pensait. Il était honnête, quand bien même il n'était qu'un pirate tandis que Thomas était fourbe et malgré son rang (ou peut être à cause de ce dernier ?)

-Marie ? Demanda le jeune homme. Venez … vous devriez vous allonger un peu, vous reposer… Peut être que si on disait à l'équipage qui vous êtes vous auriez droit….

- Rien du tout. Coupa sèchement Tia. Ils ne doivent pas savoir … Son père a réduit en esclavage la moitié des hommes de ce navire, que crois tu qu'ils auraient envie de faire à la fille de leur tortionnaire ?

- Oh … Je, je n'y avais pas pensé. Rougit Dominic.

- Installez vous dans un coin et veillez sur elle. Murmura Tia.

Dominic sourit légèrement et se tourna vers Marie.

- Venez…. Nous trouverons bien un endroit tranquille. Dit il avant de s'adresser à Tia.

- Vous devriez venir avec nous, ne pas rester seule vous non plus.

La sorcière soupira tristement.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi … Ils ne me feront rien. Lâcha-t-elle d'un ton traînant. Allez maintenant !!

Sans attendre leur reste, Dominic et Marie, s'enfoncèrent dans le bâtiment, le nez plissé sous les effluves de poissons morts attachées au navire.

Pendant que ses compagnons se battaient et s'organisaient pour la nuit, Jack, lui s'approchait de Julia, un boule dans la gorge. La jeune capitaine avait revêtue une longue robe blanche à l'étoffe moisie qu'elle avait sans doute exhumée de l'une des malles du Hollandais Volant et elle lui tournait le dos, assise devant l'orgue sur lequel les notes de Jones et de Will s'étaient succédées.

- Julia. Murmura Jack d'un voix rauque. Pourquoi fais tu ça … Ça ne marchera pas.

- Pourquoi t'épargnerais je alors que tu as été cruel envers moi ? Répondit Julia en se levant, avançant vers lui.

Jack déglutit en la voyant s'approcher, ne pouvant pas détacher son regard des tentacules visqueuses qui s'allongeaient au bout de ses doigts tandis que ses cheveux blonds étaient plaqués par les algues qui les composaient à présent en partie. Sous la robe de Julia, il pouvait voir son corps palpiter légèrement et Jack sentit une vague de nausée le saisir en imaginant le crustacé qui y avait élu domicile

- Je croyais que tu m'épouserais tu sais …

- Julia … Je .. Je suis déjà marié.

- A une morte, ce qui fait de toi un veuf … Mais peu importe puisque maintenant je te possède entièrement.

Jack se crispa à cette affirmation. Il n'appartenait à personne. Il n'avait jamais appartenu à personne et surtout pas au Capitaine du Hollandais Volant. De même, jamais sa Lizzie n'avait prétendu le posséder lui, comme s'il n'était qu'une simple marchandise, guère plus qu'un esclave !!! Le regard de Jack s'obscurcit alors qu'une fois de plus il ressentait le manque brutal de la présence de Lizzie à ses côtés. De son rire et de ses mots d'amour au lieu de cette femme froide et monstrueuse qui le dévisageait avec cruauté.

- Allons Jack … Tu aimais ça avant … Murmura Julia. Tu m'aimais ….

Jack détourna le regard, ressentant à nouveau les morsures de la culpabilité telles que Lizzie avait du les éprouver lorsqu'elle avait revu Will.

Julia s'approcha encore de Jack, ses doigts tentaculaires s'immisçant dans l'échancrure de sa chemise et Jack se souvint avec une amère ironie des mots qu'Elizabeth lui avait jetés au visage, le dernier jour sur le quai. Elle avait parlé de sa nuit avec Will, celle que Julia lui avait involontairement révélée et qu'il n'avait pas comprise. Celle qui ensuite avait été l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il avait succombé à la tentation que représentait Julia. Elizabeth avait dit … Elle avait dit … « _Tu veux savoir pourquoi je me suis donnée à Will ? Pour libérer Norrington. Parce que c'était le seul prix que ce, ce … monstre acceptait. Une nuit contre une vie. _»

Il n'avait pas compris. Il était aveuglé par sa colère et sa jalousie. Mais alors que les tentacules de Julia s'insinuaient sur sa peau, faisant sauter les boutons de sa chemise l'un après l'autre, il comprit enfin ce que sa femme lui avait hurlé. Sauf que le prix de Julia était plus élevé. Will avait exigé une nuit. Elle les exigeait toutes jusqu'à leur arrivée au Purgatoire ( qu'il espérait rapide) en échange de la liberté de sa femme. Ses nuits contre la vie de Lizzie….

Julia sourit et posa ses lèvres froides sur les siennes.

- Fais moi l'amour comme avant Jack … Murmura-t-elle.

Réprimant sa nausée, Jack la regarda ôter sa robe, son cœur se serrant de dégoût, pitié et culpabilité mêlés en découvrant des coquillages sur son corps ,une enflure légère sur son ventre sous laquelle il lui semblait discerner des mouvements et même des étoiles de mers qui s'accrochaient ça et là . Julia s'allongea sur le lit, les yeux brillants d'une lueur cruelle.

- Viens Jack …. Fait comme si j'étais ta femme … Ricana-t-elle

**Jack lança un regard vide sur Julia et laissa les doigts tentaculaires de sa maîtresse défaire son pantalon. Lorsqu'elle se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau, l'attirant sur elle, la seule pensée qui vint à Jack fut qu'il avait connu pire … Et que le pire c'était de devoir vivre à nouveau sans Lizzie…. **


	61. Explications Familiales

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc la suite avec un chapitre consacré quasi entièrement à Jack. J'espère que vous aimerez , bonne lecture et reviews !**_

**Chapitre 59**

Au petit matin, alors que les rayons du soleil naissant caressaient à peine la carcasse puante du Hollandais Volant, Jack habillé de pied en cap jaillit littéralement de la cabine de Julia, l'air épuisé. La tête haute et le visage fermé, Jack fit mine de ne ni entendre ni voir les coups de coude et les sourires goguenards des monstres qui composaient l'équipage et qui étaient de toute évidence au courant du marché passé par leur nouveau capitaine avec le pirate. Ce dernier à peine sorti de la cabine, Julia le rappela, sa voix aux inflexions douces d'antan résonnant bizarrement sur le navire cauchemardesque.

- Jack … Roucoula-t-elle. Viens te recoucher nous avons à peine dormi.

Jack se crispa, serrant les poings.

- Non merci . Le soleil vient de se lever et je préfère encore dormir sur le sol de ce maudit navire plutôt que de rester à tes côtés ma chère Julia. Ironisa-t-il.

N'attendant pas de réponse de sa maîtresse (qui l'était d'ailleurs dans tout les sens du terme) Jack se rua au bastingage, inspirant brutalement plusieurs goulées d'air, les yeux mi clos. Avec un soupir, Tia s'approcha de lui et posa sa main à la propreté douteuse sur sa manche.

- Je suis désolée Jack …

- Pourquoi l'es tu .. Tu n'es pas responsable. Lâcha Jack avec amertume et d'un ton qui mettait fin à la conversation.

Tia ne répondit pas, son regard sombre et mélancolique se posant sur l'eau sombre de l'autre monde tandis qu'elle songeait que si elle n'avait pas obéi aussi aveuglement à Tezcatlipoca, Jack Sparrow ne serait peut être pas dans une telle situation.

- Où est Dominic ? Finit par demander Jack.

- Je l'ignore Jack … A l'intérieur avec Marie sans doute….

- Marie Turner… Ironisa Jack. Moi qui ait toujours pensé qu'il était eunuque… Et voilà que non content d'avoir obligé ma femme à coucher avec lui, sa fille brise le cœur de mon fils…

- Moins fort Jack … S'empressa Tia. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'ils apprennent qui elle est n'est-ce pas ?

Jack jeta de petits regards inquiets autour de lui avant de se passer la main sur le front, l'air à la fois épuisé et désabusé.

- Non … Où est Eléna ?

- A l'intérieur avec son mari et votre mère.

- Sa mère. Corrigea Jack. Quand à son mari je ne comprends pas comment cet idiot a pu la laisser venir ici !!!

Derrière Jack, James soupira lourdement.

- Parce que vous croyez que j'aurais pu l'en empêcher Sparrow ?

Jack se raidit et lança un regard indécis vers James.

- Vous êtes son époux non ?

- C'est une Sparrow. Lâcha James d'une voix atone. Et depuis qu'elle connaît votre existence elle n'a qu'une seule idée en tête … Vous retrouver

- Ça vous rend malade hein… Ne put s'empêcher de dire Jack. D'avoir épouser la petite sœur d'un pirate.

- D'avoir épousé Eléna. Corrigea James. Et non ça ne me rend pas malade… Mais j'avoue que je me serais passé de sa famille.

- Tout comme je me serais passé de votre rejeton Gouverneur…

- J'imagine … Soupira James.

Les deux hommes gardèrent un silence gêné pendant un moment puis James reprit.

- Ce navire est horrible… Quand à cet endroit où se trouve Elizabeth c'est … Chercha-t-il. Pire encore. Lâcha-t-il platement

- Non ? Moi qui pensait que c'était le paradis sur terre … Ironisa Jack.

Un nouveau silence s'installa durant lequel James cherchait quoi répondre ,les mots lui manquant pour décrire l'horreur qu'il ressentait à l'idée de savoir qui que ce soit retenu dans le Purgatoire

- C'est amusant quand on pense au nombre de fois où vous avez voulu me pendre… Reprit Jack, cherchant à éviter le sujet qui lui serrait le cœur à chaque fois qu'il imaginait Elizabeth prisonnière au Purgatoire.

James ne répondit pas, le regard perdu dans le vague.

- J'étais prisonnier sur ce navire. Dit il tout à trac

- Arrêtez vous allez me faire pleurer …Se força à dire Jack avec ironie tandis que James semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs.

- Elizabeth. Elle m'a sauvée. Elle a fait quelque chose et Turner m'a libéré. C'est aussi pour cela que je suis ici. Parce que je lui dois ma vie Sparrow. Ma liberté.

- Étonnant.. Moi qui vous croyais trop stupide pour comprendre ça …

- Jack … Soupira James.

- Oh nous voila intimes ? Ça y est , beau frère tout ça ?

- Je veux savoir ce qu'Elizabeth a fait….. Pour me libérer. Déclara calmement James, refusant de s'engager dans ce qui était de toute évidence une provocation.

Jack se crispa et porta un regard sombre vers l'horizon.

- Ce que MA femme a fait pour VOUS c'est-ce que j'ai fait cette nuit avec Julia pour elle…

James ferma les yeux, serrant les poings alors qu'il avait la confirmation de ce qu'il avait toujours à la fois soupçonné et redouté sans l'avouer à quiconque.

- Je ne l'aurais pas laissée faire … si j'avais su …

- Lizzie est comme ça. Répondit Jack d'un ton de regret.

- Eléna n'a jamais compris … Soupira tristement James sans savoir pourquoi il ressentait soudainement le besoin de s'épancher. Elle a toujours vu une rivale en Elizabeth… Alors que je lui suis juste reconnaissant …

Jack soupira à nouveau.

- Je vous crois …

- Sparrow … J'aimerais que vous fassiez quelque chose. Pour Eléna.

Jack leva comiquement les yeux au ciel et attendit que James continue.

- Écoutez ce que Madame Morley a vous dire. Je ne vous .. Demande pas de la pardonner car … qui le pourrait finalement ? Mais , que Karolina s'excuse auprès de vous est l'une des choses qui ont conduit ma femme à entreprendre ce voyage ..

- Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec cette femme. Trancha Jack d'un ton sec.

- Sparrow … Vous avez perdu votre mère à dix ans … Eléna vient de perdre la sienne parce qu'elle refuse de lui pardonner tant qu'elle ne se sera pas excusée auprès de vous. Ne m'obligez pas à vous supplier.

Jack sourit quelques instants en imaginant James s'incliner devant lui.

- En vérité… Commença-t-il avant de croiser le regard franc de l'ex commodore qui lui fit ravaler la moquerie qu'il avait en tête. Vous feriez beaucoup pour Eléna hein ?

- N'importe quoi. Déclara calmement James. Comme vous pour Elizabeth.

- Dites à Karolina que je suis sur le pont. Se contenta de répondre Jack .

James sourit d'un air désabusé et s'éloigna sans rien ajouter tandis que Jack le suivait des yeux, songeant que son vieil ennemi de Norrington et lui-même semblaient avoir de curieux points communs…

James fila retrouver Eléna , heureux que Jack ait accepté aussi vite d'écouter Karolina et encore plus de n'avoir pas du supplier pour ça.

- Il vous attend sur le pont. Dit il froidement à Karolina tout en attirant Eléna contre lui.

- Il me hait … Gémit Karolina d'une voix tremblante.

- Oh … Ne me dites pas que vous lui en voulez pour ça … Ironisa Eléna tandis que James lui pressait doucement la main, l'encourageant à garder son calme.

- Très bien ….Céda Karolina en abaissant ses frêles épaules et en se dirigeant vers le pont.

Karolina s'approcha de son fils, le cœur serré en voyant l'expression de détresse de son visage, habilement dissimulée mais qu'elle reconnaissait pourtant pour l'avoir souvent vue lorsqu'il était enfant.

- Jack … mon garçon. Commença-t-elle sans que Jack ne daigne briser sa contemplation de l'horizon pour la regarder. Oh !!! Cesse donc avec tes stupides bateaux ! S'énerva-t-elle brutalement en le retrouvant semblable à l'enfant qu'elle avait laissé.

Jack ne répondit pas, se contentant de garder les yeux obstinément posés sur l'horizon.

- Jack ! Répond moi au moins

- Je ne vous écoute que pour Eléna Madame. Cracha Jack. Elle ne m'a pas demandé de vous répondre.

Karolina accusa le coup, des larmes perlant à ses cils en découvrant ce fils à présent étranger qu'elle retrouvait au bout de temps d'années

- Jack …… Je ne pouvais pas te prendre … Je ne pouvais pas t'emmener. Plaida-t-elle.

Jack se crispa à nouveau, les mâchoires serrées à mesure que le passé lui revenait en mémoire, aussi douloureux qu'autrefois.

- Grant … Ton père … Si j'étais resté avec lui, ni Eléna, ni toi n'auriez eu d'avenir…

- Alors il valait mieux que je n'en ai pas et que je n'ai pas de mère non plus. Ni de soeur… Ironisa Jack . Ton crapaud de fils face à ta blanche colombe de fille pour reprendre tes images … Je ne faisais pas le poids.

- Non !!Ce n'est pas ça Jack … C'est que … que Thomas ne pouvait pas t'emmener…Tu n'aurais pas été d'accord, tu … tu n'aurais pas pu mentir et dire que j'étais veuve. Et je savais que Grant s'occuperait de toi… Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que tu deviendrais .. Un … un hors la loi.

- Oh … Désolé Karolina … Tu vois, Grant s'en est tiré moins bien que prévu. Ironisa Jack. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il a fait après ton départ ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiétante.

- Jack … Souffla la vieille femme.

- Il a bu jusqu'à plus soif … Grant l'éponge on l'appelait … Tout ça parce que sa femme avait pris son unique enfant et l'avait emmenée …

- Jack … Je l'ignorais. Commença Karolina le cœur serré.

- Non. Tu t'en moquais. Corrigea Jack d'une voix froide.

- Non !!! Jack il n'y a pas un seul jour qui se soit passé depuis sans que je pense à toi, pas un seul de tes anniversaires où je n'adresse une prière pour toi…

Jack la regarda cyniquement.

- Une prière ? Regarde autour de toi, regarde où nous sommes Karolina …..Ou alors regarde le cadeau que Grant m'a fait pour mes quinze ans… Dit froidement Jack en défaisant son bandana, exhibant l'estafilade profonde que lui avait fait son père en le repoussant contre une armoire. Tu sais pourquoi il a fait ça ?

- Jack …je suis si ..Commença la vieille dame, les larmes roulant sur ses joues.

- Parce que j'ai tes yeux. Répondit Jack à lui-même.

Karolina baissa les yeux, son cœur tressautant dans sa poitrine de manière anarchique.

- Jack … Je ne voulais pas que tu souffres … Mais .. Tu étais grand et Eléna encore un bébé. Thomas allait partir … Si j'étais restée pour toi je t 'en aurais voulu… Je .. J'aimais Thomas … Et tu étais grand.

- Alors tu as préféré cet homme à ton propre fils … Et tu te prétends mère. Ironisa Jack.

Le cœur brisé Karolina secoua la tête.

- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir … Je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui…. Alors…

- Tu as préféré vivre sans moi. Compléta Jack avec froideur.

Une fois de plus, Karolina baissa les yeux, honteuse, avant d'aviser les bagues de Jack dont l'une d'entre elles était celles qu'elle lui avait donné à la veille de son départ .

- Tu l'as gardée … S'étonna-t-elle.

Jack évita son regard se retournant vers l'horizon.

- Pour ne pas oublier la menteuse qui me l'a offerte en prétendant qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi…

- Jack non !! Je t'en prie pardonne moi…

- Je t'ai écoutée Karolina. Comme je l'avais promis à Eléna. Maintenant … Si tu faisais ce que tu as toujours fait de mieux : partir.

- Jack. Je suis là maintenant. Plaida Karolina les larmes aux yeux, tendant la main vers lui.

- Je n'ai plus besoin de toi Karolina. J'ai vécu … toute ma vie sans toi. Tu as fait ton choix il y a longtemps. Et ce n'était pas moi. Déclara Jack sur un ton de triste ironie.

Ne voyant rien à ajouter, Karolina baissa la tête et commença à s'éloigner.

- Je t'ai toujours aimé Jack …Quoique tu en penses … Même si je n'étais pas physiquement avec toi.

- Épargne moi tes beaux discours. J'ai eu une nuit difficile. La coupa Jack.

Karolina le cœur serré, s'éloigna , brisée par ce fils perdu sitôt retrouvé.

Eléna regarda sa mère revenir et vit avec surprise des larmes dans les yeux de cette dernière. Sans voir sa fille, Karolina s'appuya contre le bois vermoulu et couvert d'algues du navire et porta une main tremblante à sa poitrine. Le coeur serré, Eléna s'approcha d'elle, lui parlant plus gentiment qu'elle ne l'avait fait depuis qu'elle avait enfin appris la vérité sur sa mère et sa famille.

- Tout va bien Mère ?

Karolina sursauta violemment en l'entendant et s'empressa de baisser les yeux.

- Oh ... C'est toi. Oui, oui tout va bien. Mentit elle.

- Vous avez parlé à Jack ?

- Oui. Se contenta de répondre Karolina, le regard voilé par les larmes.

Eléna la regarda avec attention, attendant que sa mère lui en dise plus sur sa conversation avec son fils et Karolina se crispa, comprenant que sa fille ne la laisserait pas aussi facilement.

- Il a refusé mes excuses. Il dit... qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi...

- Mère.. je crois qu'après ce que vous lui avez fait.. Vous ne pouviez pas vraiment vous attendre à être pardonnée immédiatement non ? Et il s'est passé de vous … des années durant.

Karolina se crispa de nouveau, repensant à la marque que Grant avait laissée à leur fils et que Jack dissimulait habilement sous son bandana, se sentant encore plus coupable devant l'amertume qu'il lui avait montrée. Elle reprit finalement, n'osant regarder Eléna en face

-Comment peux tu dire qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi... Regarde ce qu'il est devenu ... Un .. un

- Un quoi Mère ? Demanda Eléna d'un ton glacial, toute la pitié qu'elle ressentait pour sa mère envolée.

- Enfin Eléna !! C'est un pirate, un voleur , un hors la loi !!! Un homme qui si j'ai bien compris à épousé une femme qu'il n'a pas hésité à tromper avec ce , cette chose qu'ils disent être le capitaine de ce navire

-Je crois Mère qu'en matière de fidélité vous n'avez de leçons à donner à personne. Trancha Eléna d'un ton sec.

Karolina se raidit sous l'insulte et fixa sa fille droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

- J'ai fait ce que je pensais être le mieux, pour toi, pour Jack et pour moi.

- Surtout pour vous …

- Non !!! Tu ne comprends donc pas que … Jack ..Il était trop grand, il était perdu …mais toi, tu avais encore un espoir, une chance de vivre une autre vie que celle que Grant te promettait … Si j'avais pu sauver ton frère aussi … Mais je n'ai pas pu … Je l'ai perdu lui . Pour te sauver toi. Et vivre avec Thomas.

- C'est donc le désir qui justifie votre abandon de Jack, Mère ?

- Il est facile de juger … Répondit Karolina avec amertume. Mais dis moi Eléna que ferais tu si tu devais choisir entre James et Thomas ?

Eléna baissa le regard, dédaignant de répondre.

- Je vais voir Jack … Il a besoin de soutien…

- Eléna. Gémit la vieille dame. Je t'en prie… Pardonne moi. Je sais que pour toi tout comme pour Jack je ne le mérite pas … Mais je n'avais pas le choix de le laisser … Et jamais, jamais je n'aurais pensé que Grant … Qu'il lui ferait ça. S'exclama Karolina bouleversée.

Eléna baissa les yeux, touchée malgré elle par le remord de sa mère qu'elle devinait sincère.

- Reposez vous Mère … Murmura-t-elle plus gentiment avant de sortir, laissant Karolina seule avec ses remords.

Eléna s'approcha de la silhouette solitaire de son frère et effleura l'épaule de Jack qui se retourna, sur la défensive.

- Si tu viens pour plaider sa cause, petite sœur ou non je ne t'écouterais pas.

- Je suis venue voir comment tu allais… Après cette nuit. Je me fais du soucis pour toi Jack. Répliqua posément Eléna.

Jack se retourna vers elle, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- Tu ne devrais pas trésor… Tout va bien … Dans quelques jours. Dans quelques jours je retrouverais Lizzie. Affirma Jack à mi voix comme si le simple fait de la retrouver mettrait un terme à tout ses problèmes.

Eléna lui fit un pâle sourire, songeant qu'il ressemblait beaucoup plus qu'elle à leur mère. Il avait le même type de réaction face au chagrin. Il se murait dans une indifférente fierté.

- Jack … Tu peux me parler tu sais …

Jack soupira et tourna à nouveau ses yeux sombres vers sa sœur.

- Eléna. Même si tu es ma petite sœur, il y a des choses que tu n'as pas à savoir sur moi. Du reste tu ne sais rien de moi.

- James m'en a dit une partie … Je comptais sur toi pour le reste… Je comptais sur toi .. Pour me parler de notre père…

- Tu n'as rien raté. Grant Sparrow était un raté et une éponge. Un raté avant le départ de Karolina, une éponge après… Mais il t'aimait. Il en a toujours voulu à Karolina de lui avoir pris son unique enfant. Ironisa Jack tandis que le visage d' Eléna se voilait de chagrin.

- Mais … Et toi Jack ? Qu'a-t-il fait de toi ?

Jack ferma brièvement les yeux, songeant aux années passées à aller ramasser son père dans les tavernes, aux insultes de Grant, à l'argent qui manquait et à son dernier anniversaire à Port Royal où son père l'avait frappé, le laissant à demi mort. Il n'avait jamais parlé de ça à personne, se faisant passer pour l'orphelin qu'il aurait voulu être. Même à Lizzie il n'avait rien dit.

- Jack ? S'inquiéta Eléna. Mère … Mère a laissé sous entendre qu'il t'a fait quelque chose …

Jack la regarda avec un sourire et lui caressa la joue, l'air indifférent.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça .. Je m'en suis très bien sorti, après tout … Je suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Pavoisa-t-il avant de designer James du menton. Maintenant tu devrais retourner voir ton emperruqué de mari …

Eléna sourit en retour à Jack et appuya doucement sa main sur son bras.

- J'espère qu'un jour tu me feras confiance Jack .

- Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes trésor .. Murmura Jack à regrets une fois qu'Eléna fut hors de portée de voix.

Une fois sur que sa mère et son père étaient suffisamment loin, Thomas s'approcha de Jack, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres

- Passé une bonne nuit mon oncle ?

- Norrington… Soupira Jack. Vais-je donc voir toute la famille Norrington défiler ….

- Je suis le dernier .. À moins que mon père m'ait caché quelque chose. Ce qui est impossible. Il est si « honorable » . Lâcha Thomas d'un ton de dégoût

Jack sourit tristement en l'entendant.

- Il fut un temps où j'aurais donné beaucoup pour être honorable ….

- Vous ? S'étonna Thomas. Je croyais que seules la piraterie et la liberté vous intéressaient

- Ça n'a pas toujours été le cas… Lorsque je travaillais pour la Navy….

- Vous quoi ? S'esclaffa Thomas.

- Je n'ai pas choisi d'être pirate. Déclara Jack. Mais je ne le regrette pas . J'aime la mer et sa liberté. C'est mon premier amour.

- Ça nous fait un point commun … Moi je veux être pirate. Répondit Thomas. Ne plus avoir à lui obéir… Être mon maître et allez partout où je le désire.

Jack sourit tristement en l'entendant, songeant que les rêves de ce gamin qui voulait fuir son père ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux qu'il avait eu pour des raisons différentes toutefois…

- La liberté oui …. Seulement .. Elle n'a pas le même goût sans personne avec qui la partager ..

- Qui a dit que j'étais seul ? Il y a des tas de femmes qui n'attendent que moi …Pourquoi me contenter d'une seule ? Se moqua Thomas.

Jack sourit vaguement en l'entendant.

- Toutes les femmes oui… Je connais ça… Murmura-t-il avec amertume.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant et Thomas déglutit, la tête basse.

- Je suis désolé pour Elizabeth. Dit il tout bas. Elle ne voulait pas de moi vous savez…. Elle ne parlait que de vous.

- Je sais. Répondit Jack avec tristesse.

- Je voudrais avoir tué ce Beckett avant. Elle ne méritait pas de mourir comme ça … ou de se retrouver ici. Continua Thomas. C'est pour ça que j'ai tiré. Pas seulement pour sauver Kiara. Mais par vengeance pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Jack ne dit rien, réalisant qu'à sa manière le jeune Norrington tenait à Lizzie lui aussi.

- Mon père aurait tellement honte s'il savait ce que j'ai fait … Que j'ai tué. Murmura Thomas, perdu dans ses pensées. Encore plus honte que d'ordinaire en fait.

Jack sourit avec ironie, se souvenant d'un passé peu glorieux que James avait sans nul doute caché à son fils avant de penser à ses propres enfants et à la manière dont il s'était trompé sur Kiara et Dominic tout comme ils se trompaient sûrement sur lui.

- Je n'en serais pas si persuadé à ta place … Répondit Jack.

- Vous aimeriez m'en convaincre … Mais je le connais .. Sur ce mon oncle je vous quitte. Bredouilla précipitamment Thomas avant de battre en retraite.

Jack, surpris, se retourna et étouffa un cri d'horreur en se retrouvant nez à nez avec Julia, dont le teint était blême.

- Je ne me sens pas bien Jack…

- Désolé ma belle mais je dois t'avouer que c'est le moindre de mes soucis.

- Jack .. Commença Julia en posant une main tentaculaire sur son bras. Renonce .. Renonce à ton projet … Je , je pourrais récupérer mon cœur et …

Surpris, Jack la dévisagea, songeant un instant que l'ancienne Julia, celle qu'il avait connue et aimée était revenue. Avec un soupir triste, il leva la main, caressant son visage dont la peau devenait de plus en plus rugueuse.

- Ça ne marche pas comme ça Julia… Je ne peux pas renoncer, je ne peux pas la laisser . Je l'aime elle.

Julia le fixa, les yeux larmoyants et secouée par une subite douleur, la souffrance qu'elle avait cru chasser en se débarrassant de son cœur la submergeant brusquement.

- Jack. S'étrangla-t-elle en cherchant à s'agripper. Je … j'ai le souffle coupé.

- Julia ? S'inquiéta Jack en la voyant pâlir plus encore.

La jeune femme papillonna des yeux,ailleurs, avant de sentir la main froide de la Malédiction du Hollandais Volant se refermer de nouveau sur elle.

Le regard qu'elle posa alors sur Jack n'avait plus rien de triste ou d'humain. Une lueur cruelle au fond des yeux, elle lui sourit lentement, se réjouissant de la brièveté des jours comparés aux nuits dans le monde des morts.

- Puisque tu ne peux pas la laisser … Tâche d'être à l'heure cette nuit … Le soleil se couche dans trois heures. Triompha-t-elle.

- Bugger … Pesta Jack en constatant avec consternation qu'en effet, le soleil commençait déjà à décroître inexorablement à l'horizon…


	62. Méprise et trouble

_**Bonjour ! Voici donc un tout nouveau chapitre, une fois encore sur le HV qui se rapproche du Purgatoire… J'espère qu'il vous plaira**_

_**Merci à Léa et Looli_Chou pour leurs comms. Looli ne t'inquiète pas, les retrouvailles entre Jack et Lizzie sont prévues ... mais pas maintenant et pas forcément celles que tu penses lol. En tout cas merci pour ta review et pour les autres et bien ... n'hésitez pas à faire de même lol**_

**Chapitre 60**

Tandis que Jack se préparait avec résignation à suivre à nouveau Julia dans sa cabine pour une nuit sans sommeil, cette dernière se tourna avec froideur vers Bill le Bottier, qui , complètement perdu, errait sur le pont ne comprenant pas la raison de la présence de toutes ces personnes inconnues sur le Hollandais Volant.

- Bill Turner ! Cria Julia d'un ton mauvais, ne perdant pas une occasion de rappeler aux infortunés monstres de son navire que le père de leur ancien tourmenteur était encore parmi eux. Cesse donc de errer comme un chien sur mon navire. Occupe toi ou disparaît….

Bill, se tourna vers elle, ce qui était jadis un visage à présent transformé en étoile de mer dans laquelle seuls les yeux avaient encore une trace de son humanité passée.

- Où est mon fils … Où est Will ? Lui demanda-t-il, complètement perdu. Et qui sont ces gens ? Que font-ils là ? Ils ne font pas partie du navire…

Julia dédaigna de lui répondre et s'engouffra dans sa cabine suivie par Jack tandis que Marie se retournait vivement vers l'homme que Julia avait appelé du nom de son père. Le visage de la jeune fille s'emplit de dégoût en découvrant la créature et elle surmonta une vague nausée tout en s'approchant de lui. A ses côtés, Dominic la retint vivement par le bras, un peu affolé à l'idée que sa douce Marie s'approche trop près des monstres qui peuplaient le navire maudit.

- Marie… Non restez ici. Ces créatures sont dangereuses.

- Vous n'avez pas entendu… Elle ..elle l'a appelé Turner. Peut être a-t-il un rapport avec mon père. Souffla Marie en se dégageant de l'étreinte de Dominic.

-Non … Marie… Commença inutilement Dominic tandis que la jeune fille posait sa main délicate sur l'épaule recouverte de crustacés de Bill.

Dominic ébaucha le geste de sortir son épée mais la main de Tia Dalma se posa sur la sienne, l'empêchant de finir son mouvement.

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'intervenir Dominic. Dit elle d'un ton triste.

- Mais c'est une de ces créatures ! S'exclama Dominic.

- Le père de son père… Souffla Tia Dalma. Elle est venue ici à la recherche de ses racines… Laisse la les découvrir. C'est une chose qu'elle doit faire seule.

- Le .. De son père… Gémit Dominic en regardant le monstre avec écoeurement. Oh Marie….

Bill se retourna vivement, ses yeux bleu rencontrant ceux identiques aux siens de sa petite fille.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-il. Meredith ?? Gémit il. Meredith… Non je … Meredith tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Marie, surprise le regarda.

- Je ne suis pas Meredith… Je suis Marie. Vous connaissez mon père ? Demanda-t-elle oubliant toute prudence.

- Meredith. Poursuivit Bill sans l'écouter. Je .. Je te jure, j'ai tout fait pour protéger notre fils… Je , j'ai perdu Will ou alors il est dans sa cabine.. Je, je ne sais plus.

Le cœur serré de dégoût et de peine, Marie reprit la parole d'une voix douce.

- Vous connaissez William Turner ? Demanda-t-elle.

Bill secoua la tête (enfin façon de parler) et se dégagea de son étreinte.

- Ne vous approchez pas de mon fils .. Sorcière. Siffla-t-il. C'est à cause de vous qu'il est ici… Avec vos yeux bleus…

Marie mit un temps à comprendre qu'il la confondait avec Julia.

- Je suis Marie. Je suis ..la fille de Will. Dit elle d'une voix étranglée.

- Meredith… Murmura Bill. Pardon… J'ai été un mauvais père, mauvais mari… Oh Meredith pardonne moi. Gémit il en serrant brutalement Marie contre lui.

Le souffle de la jeune femme se bloqua alors qu'il l'écrasait contre lui, les coquillages constituant son corps blessant sa peau fine et fragile.

-Meredith. Balbutia Bill en tentant de caresser ses cheveux. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ? Pourquoi es tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être là Meredith.

- Je ne suis pas Meredith. Je suis Marie. Répéta cette dernière, le cœur serré en comprenant que celui qui était selon toute vraisemblance son grand père était devenu fou.

- Meredith… Souffla Bill en passant une de ses mains monstrueuses sur son corps. Tu n'as pas changée… Toujours aussi belle … Alors que moi… Regarde ce que je suis devenu… Je ne le mérite pas… Pardonne moi. Pardonne moi. Je… Will … Où est Will ? Tu connais notre fils ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Effarée, les larmes aux yeux, Marie frissonna en sentant la caresse bien peu paternelle Bill sur elle.

- Oui je connais Will. Je suis Marie, sa fille. Répéta-t-elle en tentant de se dégager du bras qui la maintenait comme un étau.

Bill le regard fou, la plaqua contre le bastingage

- Meredith.. Je t'en prie pardonne moi, dis que tu me pardonnes… Répéta-t-il.

- Je .. Je te pardonne. Souffla Marie, les larmes aux yeux à la fois terrifiée et triste pour ce grand père qu'elle se découvrait.

- Meredith… Murmura Bill en caressant sa poitrine. Je t'aimais … je vous aimais tout les deux .. Mais la mer. L'appel du large … Tu es là maintenant. Will est avec toi ? Demanda-t-il.

Marie se mordit les lèvres, terrorisée mais ne trouvant pas le courage de le repousser.

- Will est mort … Répéta-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Je suis sa fille.

- Meredith. Dit à nouveau Bill en se penchant sur elle.

Dominic sentit son sang se glacer en découvrant Marie acculée contre le bastingage, la jeune fille essayant vainement de se libérer du grand père qui la caressait comme … un homme caresse une femme.

- Pauvre folle ! S'écria-t-il en direction de Tia Dalma, se libérant de son étreinte pour courir vers Marie

Tia écarquilla les yeux en découvrant la scène, son sang se glaçant en voyant Marie dont l'équilibre précaire et les tentatives pour échapper à Bill menaçaient à chaque instant de la faire passer par-dessus bord.

- Elle ne doit pas tomber ! Hurla-t-elle.

Dominic franchit d'un bond la distance qui le séparait de la jeune fille et de son grand père, entendant à peine Tia et prêt à tuer Bill. Il n'eut pas le temps d'intervenir. Une lame froide se posa sur le cou de Bill, lui faisant tourner la tête.

- Lâche la. Gronda Thomas.

- Ma … ma femme… Répondit Bill d'un ton éperdu tandis que Marie se contorsionnait pour lui échapper.

Au moment où Dominic arrivait près d'eux, la rage au ventre en constatant qu'une fois de plus Thomas Norrington avait été plus rapide que lui, le bastingage se rompit derrière Marie qui poussa un hurlement de terreur.

- Marie !!!! Hurla Dominic en la saisissant in extremis par le bras.

- Marie ! S'écria Thomas au même moment en repoussant Bill d'une bourrade

Marie, suspendue au dessus de l'eau sombre poussa un cri terrifié tandis que Tia s'affolait.

- Elle ne doit pas toucher l'eau !!! Cria-t-elle.

Dominic serra les dents, se tenant au bastingage vermoulu tout en tentant de remonter Marie dont les mouvements incoercibles ne lui facilitaient pas la tache.

- Calme toi !!Marie ne bouge pas !!!Je te tiens … Cria t 'il .

Au même moment un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et Dominic poussa un hurlement en sentant le bastingage céder sous son poids. Sans lâcher la main de Marie il battit l'air de son autre bras, tentant de trouver un nouvel appui. Une main ferme saisit la sienne et la voix de Thomas résonna dans l'air.

- Ne bouge pas Sparrow. Gronda-t-il. Tu es … suffisamment lourd comme ça. Haleta-t-il.

Bill se releva et sortit son couteau.

- Partie du navire… tu dois faire partie du navire. Marmonna-t-il à Thomas qui le regarda d'un air effaré.

- Plus tard l'ami… Marmonna-t-il. Je suis un peu occupé là… Dit il en tirant de toutes ses forces sur le bras de Dominic. Aide moi Sparrow !!!

- Je fais ce que je peux . Répondit ce dernier, serrant à le briser le bras de Marie.

- Seigneur Thomas !!! Mais qu'as-tu encore fait !!! S'exclama James qui venait d'arriver.

Sans attendre de réponse, il s'élança et saisit à son tour le bras de Dominic, tout en repoussant Bill d'un agile coup de botte. Quelques instants plus tard, Dominic et Marie s'écroulaient sur le pont. Voyant qu'ils étaient en sécurité, Thomas relâcha son cousin et s'éloigna, retenant son amertume devant les paroles de son père. James ne fit pas attention à lui et se pencha sur Dominic et Marie, le jeune homme enlaçant sa compagne qui pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda James d'un air inquiet.

- Oui … oui… Merci… Murmura Dominic en caressant les cheveux de Marie tout en cherchant Thomas du regard. Il … il nous a sauvés … Sans lui… Haleta-t-il à regret.

- Sauvé ? Demanda James sans se soucier du Bottier qui gisait inconscient.

- Oui… Répondit à regrets Dominic. Sans lui… On serait tombés.

-Oh .. Réalisa James avant de se retourner, cherchant son fils des yeux.

Marie renifla contre le torse de Dominic.

- Mon .. Mon grand père ..Il , il ne m'a pas … comprise il m'a prise pour … pour … Commença-t-elle avant de fondre en larmes, perdue à l'idée qu'à chaque fois qu'elle rencontrait un membre de sa famille ce dernier était non seulement maudit mais essayait de surcroît d'entretenir des relations contre nature avec elle.

- Chut … Murmura Dominic, le cœur serré devant son chagrin. C'est fini… Je ne laisserais jamais plus personne te faire du mal…

Marie ne répondit pas, enfouissant son visage sur le torse de Dominic qui la serra contre lui, peinant à reprendre son souffle alors que les larmes de Marie inondaient sa chemise.

James s'approcha de Thomas, qui les poings serrés, observait l'horizon.

- Je crois .. Que je te dois des excuses. Soupira le Gouverneur. Je .. J'ai pensé, enfin j'ai cru que tu…que vous vous étiez …

- Ne vous fatiguez pas Père. Lâcha Thomas avec ironie. Je sais très précisément ce que vous avez pensé…

- Thomas…. Attends.. Commença James en voyant son fils s'éloigner.

- C'est inutile. Répondit Thomas d'un ton morne sans s'arrêter.

Impuissant, James regarda la haute stature de son fils se détourner et le gouverneur sentit son cœur s'arrêter alors qu'il réalisait qu'il venait peut être de perdre son fils pour toujours…

Dominic, serrant toujours Marie contre lui, s'approcha de James et lui tendit la main avec un sourire avenant.

-Merci. Merci de nous avoir aidés. Déclara-t-il avec sincérité.

James, le regard vide, hocha la tête sans y penser, ses yeux ne lâchant pas Thomas qui s'engouffrait dans le navire.

- S'ils étaient tombés .. Rien n'aurait pu les ramener dans notre monde. Déclara Tia Dalma d'une voix sépulcrale.

Avec un soupir, James se retourna vers Marie et Dominic.

- Vous feriez mieux de l'emmener à l'intérieur. Dit il à Dominic. Elle a besoin de soins . Ajouta-t-il en regardant Marie qui tremblait de tout ses membres.

La jeune fille sembla sortir de sa torpeur et se retourna vers Bill qui gisait sur le pont .

- Non ! Cria-t-elle .

- Marie … On n'avait pas le choix… Commença Dominic

- Il va bien. S'empressa d'affirmer Tia. Les âmes enchaînées à ce navire sont immortelles…

Comme pour lui donner raison, Bill se releva brusquement et recommença à errer sur le pont, appelant Will comme si rien ne s'était produit.

- Seigneur… Murmura James en détournant le regard de l'homme qu'il avait jadis connu et qui, il s'en souvenait, lui avait ôté ses fers.

Marie gémit et s'écarta légèrement de Dominic.

- Je .. Merci Maître Sparrow. Murmura-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier… Répondit Dominic le cœur battant en s'approchant d'elle à nouveau. Marie … Je .. Je Commença-t-il, luttant contre l'envie de l'embrasser après avoir eu si peur de la perdre pour toujours.

Marie ferma les yeux brièvement et se détourna avant de s'éloigner, bouleversée. La jeune femme était perdue. Le geste de Dominic ne lui avait pas échappé mais elle n'avait pas le droit de trouver refuge dans les bras que le jeune forgeron semblait si disposé à lui ouvrir. A cause de Thomas. Et à cause de sa famille, de ces monstres que toutes les générations semblaient avoir engendrées…. Le cœur serré, Dominic la regarda s'éloigner, ne sachant comment faire pour qu'un jour elle l'aime en retour…

Les pas de Marie l'amenèrent vers Thomas, qui , appuyé contre le mur et le regard dur semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

- Thomas … Dit elle d'une voix tremblante.

- Oui trésor ? Demanda Thomas d'une voix joueuse, toute peine semblant l'avoir déserté.

- Merci. D'être intervenu. Se força à dire Marie.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier… Je l'ai fait … Pour l'honneur des Norrington. Ironisa Thomas. Ne prend pas pour de l'amour un geste galant.

Marie se mordit les lèvres et se détourna, se demandant avec écoeurement comment elle avait pu s'imaginer aimer un tel homme.

- Maintenant si tu ne veux pas me remercier comme il se doit… Va t'en. Reprit Thomas d'un ton sec.

Rougissant sous l'insulte, Marie tourna les talons allant rejoindre Eléna et Karolina, qui assises l'une à coté de l'autre ne s'adressaient pas la parole.

- Vous êtes blessée. Observa Eléna en voyant la rougeur du bras de Marie. Je vais regarder ça . Annonça-t-elle en se penchant sur elle avec une douceur toute maternelle qui fit monter les larmes aux yeux de Marie qui fondit en larmes.

Avec un soupir, Eléna la serra maladroitement contre elle, tentant de la consoler.

*

Tandis que son fils venait de manquer de perdre la vie pour sauver Marie, Jack se laissa retomber dans les draps moisis et humides de Julia, une expression écoeurée sur le visage après avoir du faire l'amour à la jeune femme. A ses côtés, Julia se crispa brutalement, portant sa main à son ventre dur sous lequel semblait palpiter une créature dont Jack préférait ignorer la nature.

- Jack… J'ai mal … Murmura Julia.

- Que veux tu que ça me fasse… Répondit le pirate en fermant les yeux, s'imaginant enfin serrer sa Lizzie contre lui.

Julia porta ses mains tentaculaires à son ventre, gémissant de douleur.

- Jack … Répéta-t-elle. Jack s'il te plait … Jack…

Le pirate soupira longuement et rouvrit les yeux, se méprenant sur ses intentions.

- Je suis fatigué Julia. Et je ne te désire pas.

Les yeux à demi noyés par les larmes, Julia lui renvoya son regard.

-Je … Sais pas ce qui m'arrive… Aide… aide moi. Gémit elle

Jack s'adoucit légèrement, retrouvant un bref instant la jeune fille qu'il avait aimée à sa manière et se pencha sur elle.

- Julia. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal. Déclara-t-il avec sincérité. Mais .. Tout ce que tu fais à présent … Je c'est inutile. J'aime Elizabeth… Je me suis trompé et …

La douleur déserta le bas ventre de Julia aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée et ses yeux luisirent d'une lueur cruelle tandis qu'elle se penchait vers le pirate.

- Je m'en moque Jack. Tu es à moi. Tu m'appartiens. Déclara-t-elle en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Avec un gémissement douloureux, Jack ferma les yeux, sentant la langue froide de son amante se frayer un passage entre ses lèvres tandis que les tentacules froides et visqueuses de Julia se glissaient jusqu'à son entrejambe dans une pantomime de caresses sensuelles.

Leur baiser s'approfondit tandis que le cœur de Jack s'accélérait contre la poitrine froide de Julia, le pirate gémissant de frustration en se sentant réagir malgré lui aux caresses de Julia. La jeune femme s'écarta légèrement de lui, troublée par le sentiment qu'elle avait tellement tenté de chasser et qui revenait la surprendre alors qu'elle posait les mains de Jack sur sa poitrine pleine.

- Je t'aime. Souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, redevenant elle-même. Pardonne moi .. Je t'aime tellement.

Surpris Jack la fixa

- Alors libère moi… Murmura-t-il d'un ton rauque. Rends moi ma liberté Julia.

La jeune femme gémit douloureusement tandis qu'il lui semblait qu'une main glacée se posait à l'endroit qui aurait du contenir son cœur.

- Caresse moi. Ordonna-t-elle. Fait moi l'amour comme avant Jack…

- Je ne peux pas … Murmura Jack.

- Fais le !!! Cria Julia, toute humanité disparue à nouveau en se mettant sur lui.

Jack détourna le regard et poussa un gémissement alors qu'il s'enfonçait de nouveau en elle, les tentacules de Julia guidant ses mouvements.

- Oui. Gémit Julia. Comme ça… Toi et moi.

Jack gémit à son tour alors que son corps se mettait à trembler sous l'effet du plaisir, se sentant à la fois perdu et dégoûté par lui-même de réagir ainsi aux caresses d'une femme qui n 'en était plus tout à fait une. Avec un râle emplit de rage, Jack posa ses mains sur la taille de Julia, l'attirant instinctivement à lui tandis que l'orgasme le submergeait à nouveau.

- Julia… Souffla-t-il avec regrets tandis qu'elle se penchait vers lui pour l'embrasser, leurs bouches s'unissant une fois de plus…


	63. Un duel à l'enjeu décisif

_**Lol voilà la suite qui m'a fait ramer je l'admets …. Parce que je voulais annoncer proprement ce qui arrivait à ces deux là sans les trahir …. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 61**

Kiara regarda d'un air sombre les contours de Singapour se dessiner peu à peu sous ses yeux, les côtes de la ville seulement apparentes grâce aux lumières brillantes des foyers des habitants. Elle avait voyagé sur l'Empress, se contentant d'ordonner avec sécheresse aux hommes de son père de la suivre. Le voyage avait été ennuyeux. Bien sur, Sao continuait à lui apprendre le maniement des armes ainsi qu'il s'y était engagé et leurs joutes tant physiques que verbales se terminaient invariablement de la même manière, chacun d'entre eux tentant de dominer l'autre que ce soit dans le combat ou dans les jeux de l'amour. En cela tout était parfait.

En vérité, tout aurait pu être réellement parfait pour Kiara si elle ne s'était pas sentie vaguement coupable de ne pas s'être rendue dans l'autre monde avec sa famille pour délivrer sa mère. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'ennuyait le plus. Non ce qui l'ennuyait le plus et lui faisait trouver le voyage de retour aussi ennuyeux c'étaient les malaises de plus en plus fréquents qu'elle subissait. Au début, Kiara avait cru à une indisposition passagère , à un aliment avarié qui lui mettait le cœur au bord des lèvres dès le réveil comme ça s'était déjà produit. Sauf que cette fois le mal ne passait pas. Au contraire, ses malaises allaient en s'accentuant, la réveillant parfois durant la nuit et la forçant à sortir en catimini de la cabine de Sao Feng pour courir respirer l'air frais de la mer, espérant que ses maudites nausées passeraient….

C'était du reste pour cette raison qu'elle se trouvait sur le pont de la jonque pour leur arrivée à Singapour, les lèvres à demi serrées, livide alors qu'il lui semblait que ses tripes se tordaient mais se refusant à s'abaisser à demander à Sao le concours de son médecin. Elle connaissait bien Feng. Il n'aimait pas les faibles et les lâches et elle entendait bien être à la hauteur quand bien même ses malaises la prenaient parfois durant des moments inopportuns comme durant un combat ou lorsque Sao la faisait sienne dans la moiteur de sa cabine…

Kiara se pencha au bastingage, refluant une nouvelle nausée sous le regard amusé et cruel de San- Li qui s'approcha d'elle dans un frôlement de soie.  
- Vous malade ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
Kiara la regarda avec morgue et hostilité  
- Retourne à tes courbettes. Ordonna-t-elle à la maîtresse en titre de Sao (qui ne l'était plus tant que ça au vu des heures que le pirate passait à lutter avec Kiara)  
San- Li sourit et s'inclina, songeant avec un plaisir sans mélange que c'était décidemment une fort bonne chose que Kiara ignore tout des herbes qui rendaient un ventre stérile…. La servante se réjouit, songeant qu'elle n'aurait même pas à lever le petit doigt pour que bientôt Sao Feng jette sa catin blonde dehors comme il l'avait fait pour toutes les femmes qui avaient eu la malchance de porter son fruit…

Avec des gestes déliés et élégants, San- Li pénétra dans la cabine de Feng, trouvant son maître éveillé comme elle s'y attendait.  
- C'est toi petite fille ? S'amusa Feng sans se retourner. Il te faudra être plus discrète pour me surprendre et me tuer …  
- Non Maître. San- Li. Se présenta-t-elle en baissant la tête servilement.  
Sao fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle vivement.  
- T'ai-je autorisée à entrer San - Li ? Que veux tu ? Es tu venue me servir ?  
- Je suis là pour votre plaisir Maître. Répondit simplement San -Li, le cœur battant.

Sao Feng sourit légèrement en l'entendant et s'étira, savourant un bref instant le plaisir de retrouver une femme docile et servile . Un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il fit signe à San- Li de s'approcher et laissant son regard brillant détailler le corps de la jeune femme emprisonné dans le kimono qui la couvrait.

- Déshabille toi. Ordonna t'il d'une voix tranchante dans laquelle ne transparaissait nulle tendresse.

Le cœur battant San- Li obéit, baissant servilement la tête en sentant le regard de Feng la détailler.

- Approche. Ordonna t'il à nouveau en sentant sa vigueur se réveiller au spectacle de la jeune femme au corps mince et délié.

San- Li ferma les yeux alors que la main de Feng glissait sur sa cuisse, ses ongles sombres la griffant sans retenue

- Je te fais mal servante ? Demanda le pirate

- Non Maître. Répondit San- Li dont le corps était pourtant crispé de douleur.

Sao sourit lentement avant d'embrasser avec rage la servante, plaquant sa bouche contre la sienne. Sous lui, San- Li soupira légèrement, se laissant allonger sans réaction. Sao Feng se recula légèrement, la dominant de toute sa stature

- Tu as envie que je te prenne ? Demanda t'il

- Oui. Souffla San- Li en laissant sa main effleurer le torse de Feng. Comme il vous plaira Maître

Feng la regarda longuement. Il savait qu'il pourrait la battre, la torturer, l'humilier ou la donner en pâture à ses hommes sans qu'elle ne songe à protester ou même à le repousser. San- Li disait vrai : elle était là pour son seul plaisir . Seulement à vaincre sans péril la résistance de la femme, il triompherait sans gloire…Et il tirait plus de plaisir à devoir lutter pour obtenir ce qu'il convoitait… San- Li était une amante parfaite, sensuelle, belle, connaissant sur le bout des doigts les différentes variantes des jeux de l'amour et du plaisir, comme toutes les femmes qui s'étaient succédées dans sa couche au fil des années. Pourtant il lui manquait quelque chose : de la passion, du feu et de la violence. Toutes ces choses que, lui, Sao Feng possédait, toutes ces choses que Kiara Sparrow possédait aussi. Avec un soupir las, Feng songea à tout ce qu'il pourrait commander de faire à San - Li et au plaisir qu'elle saurait faire naître en lui. Un assouvissement immédiat qui le laisserait brièvement apaisé tandis que la femme se rhabillerait dans le silence de la cabine. Il pourrait fermer les yeux sans crainte qu'elle ne se jette sur lui une arme à la main. Elle le flatterait, lui dirait qu'il était un amant exceptionnel (ce qui pour être honnête était vrai) attendant de lui une caresse ou un bibelot rare qui la conforterait dans sa place de favorite et lui permettrait de s'exhiber au milieu des autres femmes qui constituaient sa petite cour personnelle. Sao Feng sourit légèrement et l'attira à lui pour un profond baiser qui la fit frissonner, puis il se détacha de San- Li, un sourire aux lèvres

- Dis à la petite fille que je la veux. Maintenant. Ordonna t'il

San- Li blêmit légèrement et s'inclina, la mâchoire crispée, ramassant ses vêtements pour se couvrir rapidement.

- Dis lui qu'elle vienne me servir .Ajouta Feng en souriant alors qu'il imaginait la réaction de Kiara.

San- Li s'inclina de nouveau devant lui et sortit de la cabine, découvrant avec satisfaction que Kiara n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où elle se tenait, les lèvres serrées. San- Li s'approcha d'elle et la toisa avec mépris, sure à présent de la nature du mal qui ravageait sa rivale

- Le Maître exige que tu ailles le servir. Jeta t'elle à Kiara qui la regarda avec hostilité

- Ce n'est pas mon maître. Grinça la jeune fille sans bouger et retenant de justesse une nouvelle nausée.

San- Li se contenta d'un mince sourire et s'inclina moqueusement devant la jeune fille avant de s'éloigner d'un pas dansant, certaine à présent que Kiara Sparrow ne reverrait jamais le repaire de Singapour… qui sait peut être même que Feng la tuerait sur le pont de l'Empress en découvrant le mal qui la rongeait… Les yeux de la servante luisirent de plaisir à cette idée et elle s'engouffra dans la jonque, retrouvant avec volupté les soieries dont Sao Feng lui avait fait cadeau en juste rétribution de ses services….

Sao Feng patienta dans sa cabine quelques longues minutes, surpris de ne pas entendre d'éclats de voix ou d'invectives de la part de Kiara. Crispé de rage en comprenant que la jeune fille ne se donnerait même pas la peine de se déplacer jusqu'à lui, Sao Feng se leva, rouge de colère en raison de l'offense qu'elle lui faisait en n'obéissant même pas à son appel. S'habillant à la hâte et d'autant plus frustré qu'il avait attendu d'elle une irruption brutale dans sa chambre qui se serait soldée par un corps à corps leur apportant à tout deux satisfaction, Sao Feng ouvrit violemment la porte de sa cabine dont le battant s'écrasa contre la charpente du navire .

Les marins frémirent en l'entendant, chacun prenant garde de ne pas relever la tête ou de croiser son regard, sachant que lorsque Feng cherchait ainsi un exutoire à sa rage il était de bon aloi de ne pas être ce dernier… Ignorant ses hommes, Sao s'approcha de Kiara qu'il saisit vivement par l'épaule, la forçant à le regarder

- Lorsque je donne un ordre sur mon navire j'entends être obéi. Cracha t'il

Kiara se retourna avec peine, blême alors qu'une nouvelle nausée refluait inexorablement

- Vous avez donné un ordre à l'une de vos servantes je ne suis pas l'une d'elles, je suis un membre de l'équipage. Un membre volontaire Capitaine Feng. Cracha Kiara en insistant avec hargne sur le mot capitaine qu'elle n'employait pourtant jamais pour le désigner

Sao la regarda avec ironie et la saisit par le bras

- Content que tu t'en souviennes petite fille… Mais membre volontaire ou non tu te dois d'obéir à mes désirs et pour l'instant il me plait de t'avoir dans ma cabine. Nue. Précisa Sao avec un sourire

Le regard de Kiara s'obscurcit sous l'effet de la colère tandis qu'il lui semblait que le pont de la jonque tanguait de plus en plus.

- Dans tes rêves. Je ne suis pas ta catin . Commença Kiara en ébauchant le geste de tirer son sabre sous les regards catastrophés des hommes qui se trouvaient à portée de voix et dont bon nombre d'entre eux avait fait des paris sur le temps restant à vivre à la jeune femme dont l'insolence frisait l'inconscience.

Après un bref sourire, Sao porta la main à son sabre avant de le lâcher brusquement, retenant de justesse Kiara qui s'effondrait sur le sol. Le pirate sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine alors qu'il ramenait le corps inanimé de Kiara contre lui.

- Petite fille. Grinça t'il. Si c'est une ruse, tu regretteras cette lâcheté comparable à celle de ton bâtard de père. Souffla t'il à son oreille, souhaitant presque que ce soit effectivement le cas et que Kiara se relève brusquement prête à l'embrocher

Mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Le visage sans expression, Sao souleva Kiara, inerte, dans ses bras et prit le chemin de sa cabine, tandis que dans sa poitrine son cœur battait à coups redoublés.

- Envoyez moi le médecin immédiatement. Ordonna t'il sans s'arrêter, portant Kiara jusqu'à son propre lit sous le regard ébahi de ses hommes

Sao la déposa doucement, prenant garde à ne pas la blesser, songeant avec inquiétude à un empoisonnement ou à une quelconque attaque mortelle.

Au bout de quelques instants qui lui parurent des heures, le médecin fit son entrée, s'inclinant profondément

- Trouve ce qu'elle a. Ordonna Feng. Et guéris la. Ajouta t'il d'un ton lourd de menaces voilées

Le médecin s'inclina de nouveau et se tourna vers sa patiente, les mains tremblantes. Avec retenue, il écarta la chemise qui la couvrait, sentant derrière lui le regard pesant de Sao Feng, ses mains palpèrent la gorge puis le ventre de la jeune fille avant de se poser sur sa poitrine avec un tremblement. En le voyant faire Sao Feng se crispa brutalement, prêt à intervenir tandis que le visage empli d'un soulagement évident, le médecin se tournait vers lui

- Alors qu'a-t-elle ? Rugit Feng. J'espère pour toi que tu as un traitement car je doute que Sparrow ne me donne l'or prévu s'il s'aperçoit que sa fille a été empoisonnée alors qu'elle était sous ma garde.

Le médecin baissa servilement la tête et commença à parler d'une voix hésitante

- Il me faudrait .. quelques éléments Capitaine

- Et bien lesquels ? Parle je te donnerais ce dont tu as besoin !

- Capitaine … Il me faudrait savoir si … enfin depuis quand elle n'a pas eu ses maux de femme

Sao le regarda d'un air perplexe. Cela faisait un peu plus de trois mois à présent que Kiara partageait sa couche quasi quotidiennement et il ne se souvenait pas avoir vu ses draps rougis (enfin si l'on exceptait le sang versé par les différentes blessures que leurs combats avaient causés)

- Deux mois. Peut être trois. Lâcha t'il

Le médecin le regarda avec soulagement

- Dans ce cas cela ne fait plus aucun doute Capitaine .Elle porte un fruit. Déclara t'il en se gardant bien d'associer le nom de Feng à la grossesse de la jeune fille

Pas un muscle du visage de Feng ne bougea à l'annonce de la nouvelle

- En es tu sur ? Demanda t'il froidement. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu une femme s'évanouir pour cette raison

Le médecin hocha respectueusement la tête et lui désigna Kiara

- Sa poitrine est gonflée et son ventre dur, nul empoisonnement dans ce cas. Affirma t'il. Elle devrait reprendre connaissance dans quelques instants, cela peut se produire lorsque la femme est très jeune et l'enfant vigoureux Expliqua t'il

Sao Feng parut réfléchir quelques instants et congédia le médecin d'un geste désinvolte

- Dis à San- Li de venir. Ordonna t'il

Le médecin s'inclina de nouveau, sortant avec soulagement de la cabine de Feng

San- Li, un léger sourire aux lèvres, s'inclina respectueusement devant Feng, jubilant de voir sa rivale sans mouvements

- San- Li n'as-tu pas fourni tes herbes à Kiara ? Demanda Feng

La servante ouvrit grand les yeux, affectant un air innocent

- Je pensais que sa mère les lui avait données Maître. Déclara t'elle en dissimulant son sourire alors que ses prévisions s'avéraient exactes

A cet instant, Kiara poussa un lourd gémissement et Sao se tourna avec vivacité vers elle

- Sors. Ordonna t'il à la servante sans la regarder.

- A vos ordres. S'inclina San – Li le cœur réjouit à l'idée d'assister bientôt à la disgrâce et à l'exil de l'étrangère comme elle avait assisté à ceux de celles qui avaient l'imprudence de la précéder.

San- Li referma la porte derrière elle et sourit largement au médecin qui secoua la tête, le souvenir des pauvres malheureuses que Feng avaient engrossées et chassées dès qu'il avait eu connaissance de leur état encore bien présent dans son esprit

*

Kiara papillonna légèrement des yeux, un peu désorientée de se retrouver la chemise largement ouverte allongée sur le lit de Feng qui la regardait sans mot dire. La jeune fille sentit une vague de rage l'envahir en se souvenant de son étourdissement alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tirer son sabre contre cet homme qui la traitait comme une servante. Mortifiée et rougissant de sa faiblesse elle le regarda avec acrimonie

- Comment avez-vous osé ? Cracha t'elle.

Feng, un vague sourire aux lèvres la regarda d'un air ironique

- C'est ainsi que tu me remercies de prendre soin de toi petite fille ?

- Vous avez profité de moi ! S'exclama Kiara sans toutefois songer à se couvrir

- Je croyais qu'il était clair que je n'aime pas les partenaires inertes. Se borna à répondre Feng.

- Oh… Répondit Kiara en rougissant tandis que le regard de Feng s'accrochait au sien

- Depuis quand es tu malade petite fille ?

- Je ne suis pas … Commença Kiara avant de réaliser que Feng avait été témoin de sa faiblesse et qu'il serait donc stupide de nier. Quelques semaines. Reconnut elle de mauvaise grâce. Sans doute est ce votre présence perpétuelle qui me donne ainsi envie de vomir

Feng ne releva pas l'insulte qui contenait à elle seule la confirmation du diagnostic du médecin et posa sa main chaude sur le ventre de Kiara qui glapit

- Lâche moi. Siffla t'elle, reprenant le tutoiement à mesure que sa colère renaissait et grandissait

- Te voila donc femme petite fille. Murmura Feng d'un ton songeur. Et de toute évidence ton sang est fertile .

Kiara s'immobilisa un peu perdue avant de comprendre

- Oh non …Commença t'elle. Je ne peux pas porter l'enfant d'un monstre comme toi…

- Apparemment si. Se borna à répondre Feng

Kiara se libéra de son étreinte, jaillissant du lit , son regard sombre cherchant manifestement de quoi le tuer

- Ta mère ne t'a visiblement pas préparée à être une femme. Remarqua Feng. Enfin vu toutes les failles de ton éducation cela ne m'étonne guère

- Oh comment oses tu parler d'elle !! Elle est morte ! Explosa Kiara en sentant, consternée, des larmes lui brûler les yeux .

Sao la regarda sans rien répondre, ses yeux se posant comme malgré eux sur le ventre de Kiara.

- Il va falloir arranger cette situation.. Marmonna Feng.

En l'entendant, Kiara se retourna vivement, blême en imaginant le type d'expédients auxquels le pirate pourrait avoir recours.

- Je t'interdis de me toucher … Siffla-t-elle.

- Sinon quoi ? Se moqua Feng. Tu me tues ?

- Tu m'en crois incapable ? Ragea Kiara en saisissant un sabre.

- Au contraire. Répondit Sao avec un mince sourire en tirant à son tour une de ses lames.

Leurs sabres s'entrecroisèrent et leurs yeux brillants se rencontrèrent un bref instant avant que Kiara ne rompe leur contact visuel, le chargeant avec hargne.

- Tu n'as nulle part où aller petite fille. Toi, ton corps… ton ventre tout m'appartient. Se rengorgea Feng.

- J'ai le Pearl. Répondit Kiara. Je ne suis pas ton esclave et je partirais d'ici dès que je t'aurais réglé ton compte.

Sao sourit et l'attaqua sans retenir sa force.

- Réglons ça dans un duel petite fille. Ce duel.

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Si je gagne… Toi, ton ventre et ce qu'il contient vous restez à Singapour.

Kiara rit brièvement, se sentant brutalement plus en forme qu'elle ne l'avait été durant ces dernières semaines.

- Pourquoi ? Pour devenir tes esclaves ? Sûrement pas …

- Qui te parle d'esclave petite fille… Si je gagne j'entends bien te garder comme .. Épouse. Ricana Feng. Épouse soumise cela va de soi.

Kiara le dévisagea un instant, le souffle bloqué et les sentiments mitigés en comprenant qu'il la demandait en mariage. Enfin plus ou moins.

- Jamais je ne t'épouserais…

- C'est ma condition petite fille. Si tu gagnes toi et ton ventre vous serez libres de partir avec la vie sauve . Si tu perds. Tu m'épouses.

Kiara grinça des dents tandis que leurs lames s'entrechoquaient.

- Si je gagne tu effaces la dette de mon père envers toi.

- Accordé. Si je gagne tu resteras à mes côtés et me seras fidèle.

- Pendant que toi tu retrouveras tes catins ? Sûrement pas ! Je refuse cette condition.

- Négocions. Proposa Feng en la repoussant. Tu seras fidèle tant que je le serais.

- Accordé. Sourit brièvement Kiara. Mais ne te fait aucune illusion.. Je ne compte pas perdre.

- Dois je déduire que nous avons un accord petite fille ?

- Oui. Lâcha Kiara les yeux brillants. Si je perds je t'épouse et te serait fidèle autant que tu me le seras. Si je gagne, je serais libre de partir loin du monstre que tu es et mon père ne te devra rien

Sao la fixa, se reculant brutalement et ramena son sabre contre lui.

- Je te laisse l'entame petite fille.

- Trop aimable. Grinça Kiara, un peu déstabilisée en l'attaquant.

- Montre moi ce que tu sais faire. Sourit Feng en parant légèrement.

- Qu'arrivera-t-il si je te tue ? Ça me parait être le bon moment pour ça ..

- Qui sait … Peut être prendras-tu ma place de capitaine … Sourit Feng en se lançant contre elle

Kiara grimaça alors que le sabre de Feng faisait ployer sa lame et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes sous la douleur.

- Tu n'es pas de taille… petite fille.

Avec un gémissement frustré, Kiara le repoussa brutalement et Sao laissa échapper un juron alors que son dos heurtait l'un des piliers de son lit

- Tu es sur ? Se moqua Kiara.

- Si dangereuse .. Soupira Feng en repartant à l'assaut.

Kiara bloqua sa lame, les yeux brillant d'excitation alors que Feng lui rendait son regard

- Excellent. Commenta Sao.

Kiara ne répondit pas, le fixant avec froideur avant de repartir à l'assaut, laissant échapper un bref cri de victoire et de déception mêlés lorsque le sabre de Sao Feng s'envola, échappant au pirate.

- Ne jamais … Croire qu'on a gagné contre un pirate. Souffla Feng qui profita de l'indécision de Kiara pour la pousser sur le lit d'un geste brusque, rattrapant par la même occasion son sabre au vol avant de poser la pointe de sa lame sur la gorge de Kiara. Lâche ton sabre. Ordonna-t-il.

La respiration coupée, Kiara noua ses yeux aux siens et laissa retomber son arme au sol tandis que Sao glissait sa lame le long de sa gorge, descendant jusqu'à son ventre.

- J'ai gagné… Souffla-t-il. Demain… nous irons dans le temple de mes ancêtres… Et tu deviendras ma femme.

Kiara , une boule dans le ventre, le regarda avec avidité, troublée alors que son souffle chaud se diffusait sur son visage. Toute sa rage envolée, elle attira le visage de son vainqueur à elle, scellant leurs lèvres dans un profond baiser. Sao lâcha son sabre à son tour, l'attirant à lui tandis qu'il défaisait ses vêtements avec empressement avant d'écarter la chemise de Kiara et de l'allonger sur le lit, déchirant son pantalon dans sa hâte. Quelques instants plus tard, la cabine résonnait de leurs gémissements de plaisir tandis que à l'extérieur… San - Li attendait la disgrâce de la catin blonde, ne comprenant pas ce qui prenait autant de temps à son maître.


	64. Une cérémonie mouvementée

_**Voici donc la suite avec le mariage improbable de Kiara et Sao … Un grand moment de douceur * se marre* Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira . Reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 62**

Sao Feng se releva prestement à l'issue de sa nuit passée (du moins demi nuit) avec Kiara. Sans faire de bruit, le pirate sortit de sa cabine pressentant que ses hommes l'attendaient pour avoir l'ordre de débarquer. Du coin de l'œil, Sao Feng repéra les mines tremblantes de ses hommes, le regard brillant de San- Li et des autres femmes qui avaient partagées sa couche sans jamais y régner avant de voir s'avancer le médecin, tête basse vers sa chambre. Sao arrêta ce dernier d'un geste impérieux, prenant la parole d'une voix forte.

- Elle se repose. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit dérangée. Pour l'instant débarquez. Ordonna-t-il.

Un éclair surpris brilla un bref instant dans les yeux du médecin qui baissa servilement la tête, étonné de ne pas avoir un cadavre à débarrasser au vu des cris qu'avait poussés Kiara quelques heures auparavant. Sao, le visage impénétrable, se tourna ensuite vers San- Li.

- Tu resteras à bord. Lorsque Kiara le désirera tu l'accompagneras jusqu'à mon repaire.

San- Li se décomposa brièvement avant de reprendre confiance, songeant que Sao Feng voulait faire de la jeune inconsciente un exemple, ce qui lui convenait tout à fait.

- Qu'il en soit fait selon vos désirs. Souffla-t-elle.

Sao se détourna d'elle sans lui adresser un regard et avança vers le quai d'un pas vif qui fit trembler ses hommes ,chacun priant pour ne pas être la victime de la colère qui devait être la sienne…

*

Le soleil illuminait sa cabine lorsque Kiara se décida à ouvrir un œil, sa main cherchant instinctivement le corps de l'amant qui s'était laissé tomber à ses côtés au terme de plusieurs heures de lutte. La jeune fille ouvrit carrément les yeux en ne rencontrant qu'un drap froid sous sa main et ramena le couvre lit richement brodé autour d'elle, rougissant brièvement devant le désordre de vêtements déchirés gisant sur le sol.

Sur l'Empress tout était calme et Kiara ferma les yeux de plaisir, passant la main sur son ventre durci avant de sourire brièvement à la pensée de l'enfant qui y grandissait. Bien entendu ce dernier n'aurait pas les défauts du monstre qui l'avait engrossée… Il aurait la douceur d'Elizabeth, le charme de Jack, toutes ces choses dont elle était elle-même dépourvue… Kiara ouvrit les yeux de nouveau et se pencha vers le sol pour y ramasser le sabre qu'elle avait laissé tomber la veille lorsqu'elle avait abdiqué et reconnut la victoire de Sao Feng. Avec un léger sourire, elle en caressa lentement la lame, consciente que sa défaite n'aurait pas du lui procurer un tel sentiment de joie mais ne pouvant se défendre d'être heureuse d'avoir perdu le combat face à Sao Feng.

Pourtant elle avait perdu sa chance de fuite, sa chance de partir à son tour sur les mers … Mais en vivant à ses côtés elle aurait tout le temps de tuer Sao Feng … Elle le ferait une fois qu'il lui aurait tout appris… Dans quelques temps. Bien sur il était ennuyeux qu'elle doive l'épouser pour cela mais si son père avait découvert ce que Feng lui avait fait, il aurait sans doute essayé de le tuer et Kiara ne voulait laisser à personne la charge de débarrasser le monde de Feng. Cet honneur lui revenait, l'épouser était donc une bonne chose et servait parfaitement ses plans, se persuada-t-elle avec un sourire ravi.

Prise d'une nouvelle nausée, la jeune fille se retint à l'un des montants du lit avant de s'emparer négligemment de l'une des chemises et d'un pantalon qui traînaient dans un coin. Avec un soupir, elle ouvrit la porte de la cabine, cherchant du regard Feng mais ne rencontrant que les yeux surpris de San- Li qui la dévisagea avec haine.

- Où est Sao ? Lui demanda Kiara, surprise de trouver le navire désert.

- A terre. Répondit du bout des lèvres San - Li, surprise de la trouver en si grande forme et le visage vierge de toutes traces de coups.

Kiara maîtrisa son étonnement et se tourna vers le Pearl qui , légèrement amarré, se balançait dans la baie de Singapour. Si elle le voulait, elle pouvait sauter sur le navire et prendre la mer pour ne plus jamais revenir en ces lieux… Elle pourrait élever ou abandonner l'enfant… Mais elle ne se sentirait plus jamais chez elle comme c'était le cas sur l'Empress… Avec un léger sourire, Kiara se tourna vers San- Li qui attendait servilement.

- Conduit moi à lui. Ordonna-t-elle.

La servante s'inclina, faisant cliqueter tout les bijoux dont elle était parée et que Kiara savait être des cadeaux de son amant et avança à petits pas, la précédant dans les rues avant s'engager dans le couloirs menant au repaire de Feng. Kiara respira profondément, le cœur s'accélérant en reconnaissant les odeurs mêlées du sang et de la vapeur chaude qu'affectionnait Sao, une main reposant sur son ventre tandis que l'autre restait prudemment sur la garde de son sabre.

En silence, les deux femmes parvinrent jusqu'aux grandes portes et San -Li retint une exclamation de victoire en voyant deux gardes leur interdire l'entrée. La servante se retourna lentement vers Kiara, prête à assister à sa déchéance lorsque deux autres femmes s'approchèrent d'elles, s'inclinant aussi profondément devant Kiara qu'elles en avaient l'usage pour Sao Feng.

- Le maître a ordonné que vous soyez préparée. Dit l'une d'elle à Kiara.

Le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra en réalisant que le pirate ne plaisantait pas en lui disant qu'elle serait sa femme dès le lendemain. Sans un mot, le souffle bloqué et l'esprit emplit de sentiments mitigés, elle hocha la tête et suivit docilement les servantes tandis que San- Li les interrogeait rapidement en chinois. Le visage de la maîtresse se teinta d'un rouge vif à la réponse des deux femmes tandis que Kiara découvrait avec plaisir un baquet d'eau parfumée et fumante qui lui sembla très accueillant. Elle se laissa faire avec délices pendant que les mains des femmes allaient et venaient sur son corps la nettoyant avec des gestes assurés.

Lorsque ce fut terminé, San- Li, les yeux brillants de larmes de rage s'approcha d'elle et l'aida à revêtir un lourd vêtement de soie rouge brodé d'or dont les motifs étaient très exactement la réplique du tatouage que Kiara portait à l'épaule. Les gestes assurés des femmes eurent tôt fait de la parer et Kiara se découvrit avec surprise, les oreilles ornées de lourds pendants et une tiare surmontant ses longs cheveux blonds que les servantes avaient habilement ramenés sur sa tête. Kiara nota avec un léger rougissement que des rubis et des émeraudes ornaient la tiare et ne put retenir un sourire en imaginant son père tentant de voler le précieux objet.

San- Li lui lança un regard incrédule tandis qu'une autre servante déposait quelques gouttes de parfum au creux de son cou et Kiara ferma brièvement les yeux, songeant que dans quelques minutes, elle unirait son destin à celui de Feng … à cause d'un duel perdu. N'osant tout à fait y croire, elle regarda l'étrangère qui lui souriait dans le miroir et qui ressemblait terriblement à sa mère dont elle ressentait pour la première fois cruellement l'absence. Elizabeth aurait adoré la voir parée ainsi et Kiara devait s'avouer qu'elle aussi se trouvait belle pour la première fois de sa jeune existence. Les servantes s'écartèrent d'elle, les regards pleins d'un mélange de crainte et d'envie et Kiara se retourna vers San - Li.

- Je suis prête…

La servante la fixa, regrettant à cet instant de ne jamais avoir appris le maniement des armes ou la manière de porter un coup mortel à ses ennemis avant de blêmir en découvrant le visage radieux de Kiara. La fille était belle et la servante réalisa alors pleinement que celle-ci serait difficile à détrôner. Beaucoup plus que les autres femmes ou qu'elle-même qui au bout de tant d'années de services n'avaient jamais réussi à obtenir que Feng les honore comme il honorait celle là… La servante, la rage au cœur, regarda Kiara et s'inclina.

- Doit pas vous accompagner. Dit elle avant de disparaître

Sans y prêter attention, Kiara suivit les gardes dans le dédale des couloirs du repaire de Feng, découvrant avec surprise des endroits inconnus et elle se demanda quelle superficie couvrait au juste la ville souterraine du pirate. Elle parvint finalement au bout d'un couloir sombre et au calme surprenant au regard du vacarme qui régnait habituellement dans cet endroit et Kiara vit les deux gardes s'arrêter devant une porte sombre. L'espace d'un instant, le regard affolé, elle chercha de quoi se défendre, évaluant déjà ses chances de victoires face aux deux hommes. Son visage blêmit alors qu'elle prenait conscience de sa propre stupidité, son cœur s'affolant à l'idée que Feng ait pu la faire conduire ici pour l'enfermer ou la tuer. Mais les gardes ouvrirent la porte en grand, laissant apparaître un grand escalier de pierre au bout duquel luisait une lumière quasi aveuglante.

- Vous . En haut. Annonça l'un des hommes.

Relevant le menton et cachant son angoisse , Kiara s'engagea dans l'escalier froid, son ventre se tordant désagréablement à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait en haut mais trop fière pour l'admettre. Une fois la dernière marche escaladée, Kiara retint un cri de ravissement en découvrant un jardin de fleurs blanches dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom, bordant une allée de jade sur laquelle elle s'engagea, regrettant une fois de plus que sa mère ne soit pas à ses côtés pour la voir, pour réaliser enfin qu'elle n'était plus une enfant.

Au bout du chemin, Sao Feng, tout de rouge sang vêtu lui aussi, la regarda approcher avec un vague sourire.

- Je savais que tu viendrais petite fille …

Kiara songea au Pearl sur lequel elle aurait pu embarquer et le regarda calmement.

- J'ai perdu. Je me dois donc d'assumer les conséquences de mon échec.

- Tu aurais pu fuir…Dans la plus pure tradition de ta famille.

- Ma mère n'est pas lâche. S'énerva Kiara.

- Alors sans doute lui ressembles tu plus que tu le voudrais. Se moqua Feng en lui prenant la main. Le rouge te va bien petite fille.

- Je n'en dirais pas autant de toi. Riposta Kiara, agacée par sa réflexion voilée sur son père.

- Tes reins sont solides. Continua Feng sans paraître l'avoir entendue en posant une main ferme sur son ventre.

- Je ne suis pas une jument. Se récria Kiara en se dégageant.

- Non … Tu es mienne. Répondit simplement Feng en se tournant vers l'autel de jade qui surplombait la salle. A genoux. Ordonna-t-il.

Kiara le regarda avec acrimonie, sans obéir.

- Je te l'ai dit je ne suis pas un objet.

- Non. Tu es plus que cela. Susurra Feng d'un ton tel que Kiara sentit ses genoux se dérober sous elle.

- Commençons. Déclara froidement Feng en se tournant vers l'autel.

A la grande surprise de Kiara, un petit homme tremblant de peur émergea et se pencha vers elle, une lueur de pitié dans le regard. Lentement l'homme lui tendit une feuille à mâcher et Kiara serra les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton hostile.

- Cela fait partie du rite. Répondit sèchement Feng.

Kiara le regarda attentivement, lisant la tension dans les traits se voulant pourtant impénétrables du pirate.

- Pourquoi… cette cérémonie ? Demanda brutalement Kiara.

Feng sourit légèrement et se pencha vers elle.

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de courir les mers à ta recherche et à celle de mon héritier petite fille. Souffla-t-il. Et puis ainsi … lorsque tu m'auras tué… tout ce que je possède sera à toi à moins que je ne te tue avant…

Kiara sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et lui retourna son sourire.

- C'est un meilleur plan que le mien … Répondit elle d'un ton joueur. Et je n'aurais pas à craindre que quelqu'un débarrasse le monde de ta présence avant que je le fasse…

Sao s'inclina moqueusement devant elle et se tourna vers l'homme.

- Continue. Ordonna-t-il.

Kiara mâcha la feuille et sourit en réalisant que c'était de la menthe tandis que l'homme psalmodiait en chinois, leur faisant poser leur mains à tout deux dans de l'eau fraîche et parfumée avant de se tourner vers Kiara.

- Vous répétez. Déclara-t-il avant de se lancer dans un long discours en chinois.

Kiara se tourna vers Sao qui la regarda avec ironie.

- Cela veut dire que tu te reconnais comme mienne et que tu m'acceptes dans ta couche.

Kiara rougit légèrement et porta une main hésitante sur son ventre avant de répéter sans y penser, des larmes aussi soudaines que gênantes lui brûlant brutalement les yeux. L'homme se tourna ensuite vers Sao et d'une voix tremblante de peur lui indiqua de répéter à son tour. D'une voix forte, Feng répéta les paroles que Kiara enregistra sans en comprendre le sens et Feng prit sa main fine dans la sienne.

- Cela veut dire que je suis tien. Traduisit il à la grande surprise de Kiara qui rosit de plaisir

- Qui voudrait posséder un monstre. Grommela-t-elle néanmoins

- Toi petite fille. Souffla moqueusement Feng tandis que l'homme continuait sa lente mélopée.

Kiara se laissa bercer par les paroles,l'estomac noué en réalisant qu'elle était réellement en train d'unir sa vie à celle de Feng dans une cérémonie dont elle ne comprenait pas le traître mot et qui semblait bien différente de la célébration hâtive que ses parents lui avaient racontée sur leur propre mariage. Finalement l'homme s'inclina profondément devant eux en tendant un Sao un poignard au manche de jade avant de reculer. Kiara le regarda avec étonnement tandis que le pirate saisissait sa main l'entaillant généreusement. La jeune femme poussa un cri alors qu'il lui tendait le poignard.

- C'est la main que tu dois trancher petite fille. Lui souffla Sao Feng.

Kiara prit le poignard et regarda Feng, les yeux brillants en songeant qu'elle tenait peut être sa meilleure chance de le tuer. Avec un léger sourire, elle garda son regard rivé au sien tandis qu'elle entaillait à son tour sa main. Feng ne cilla pas, sa main cherchant celle de Kiara d'où s'écoulait un mince filet de sang, les unissant étroitement.

- Nos vies sont mêlées à présent petite fille, tout comme l'est notre sang. Ici. Dit il en serrant sa main. Et là. Souffla-t-il en posant son autre main sur le ventre de Kiara.

Une boule dans la gorge, Kiara le fixa intensément tandis que sa main désertait son ventre et qu'il l'aidait à se relever.

Alors que Kiara peinait encore à démêler le flot d'émotions qui l'envahissait à l'issue de cette curieuse cérémonie mêlant à la fois tradition et ce qu'elle soupçonnait être des inventions du cru de Feng un fracas ébranla la porte du temple et les deux époux se retournèrent vers le bruit découvrant avec consternation des hommes lourdement armés

- Nous aurons du sang pour notre mariage. Commenta calmement Sao Feng en tirant un sabre de son dos. Dans les fleurs petite fille. Indiqua-t-il sans se retourner.

Comprenant sur le champ, Kiara se rua vers les fleurs qu'elle avait tellement admirées et en sortit un sabre léger, parfaitement adapté à sa main.

- Évite de perdre petite fille. J'ai envie de te faire gémir sous moi cette nuit. Lui indiqua Feng.

Kiara sourit et ferrailla avec le premier homme qui tomba sous sa lame, sentant cette dernière s'enfoncer dans la chair de son agresseur. De son côté Feng poussa un sifflement sonore et la jeune femme vit avec soulagement les hommes les mieux entraînés du pirate se déverser dans le temple, tuant sans hésiter ceux qui les attaquaient. Au bout d'un long moment, les deux époux se retrouvèrent dos à dos, à bout de souffle tandis que les survivants cherchaient avec empressement la sortie.

- D'autres vont venir. Souffla Feng. Plus nombreux et mieux armés… On rentre …

Soulagée, Kiara hocha la tête et le suivit , notant au passage que les gardes de Feng formaient autour d'elle une barrière protectrice qui la mit en colère jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit l'un d'entre eux s'effondrer, touché par une balle en pleine tête qui lui était manifestement destinée.

Avec un cri de rage, Feng se rua vers le tireur et lui posa son sabre contre la gorge.

- Qui t'envoie. Demanda-t-il en chinois.

Le regard affolé de l'homme fixa Kiara avec haine et Sao poussa un cri sauvage, lui plantant son sabre dans la gorge.

- Oh !!! S'écria Kiara mais comment saura-t-on qui l'a envoyé.

Sao dédaigna de lui répondre et fixa son second qui inclina la tête comme à regret tandis que Kiara, déboussolée, suivait Feng.

Sao Feng ouvrit les portes de la salle principale avec violence tandis que les gardes s'inclinaient.

- Assieds toi petite fille. Ordonna-t-il en lui désignant le siège que Kiara appelait moqueusement son trône.

Surprise, Kiara obéit tandis que Sao Feng, debout, se tournait vers ses hommes et ses femmes. Un silence s'installa sur l'assemblée et Kiara lança un regard perplexe sur Sao, qui, la main posée à coté de son épaule, gardait le regard fixé sur l'une des portes. Un peu gênée et la tiare de travers, Kiara était plus que jamais consciente des regards des gens de Sao Feng lorsque le second de ce dernier fit son entrée, traînant à sa suite une San- Li tremblante. La servante lança un regard de pure haine à Kiara qui déglutit brutalement, posant ses mains sur son ventre sans y penser. Feng s'approcha calmement de son ancienne maîtresse et serra son visage dans sa main avec une feinte douceur.

- J'ai tué ton frère Sou- La tout à l'heure. Annonça-t-il calmement.

Un glapissement échappa à San- Li dont les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur les joues.

- Je connaissais Sou- La . Il ne faisait rien sans en avoir d'abord parlé à sa sœur et conseillère San- Li. Continua Feng toujours aussi calme.

San- Li le regarda avec affolement cette fois et se jeta aux pieds de Feng, ses doigts agrippant sa robe rouge de cérémonie alors qu'elle balbutiait des mots chinois inconnus de Kiara.

Sao Feng secoua la tête une nouvelle fois et reprit la parole avec dureté, la repoussant du plat de la botte avant de s'avancer vers Kiara.

- Voici la responsable de l'attaque qui te visait petite fille. Je te laisse libre du châtiment.

Kiara regarda San- Li avec haine à son tour. Cette femme lui avait envoyé des assassins, avait interrompu son mariage pour la tuer et pour tuer son enfant. Elle avait envoyé son frère à sa place, trop lâche pour s'en prendre elle-même à Kiara.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura Kiara.

San- Li dédaigna de répondre, préférant cracher au visage de Kiara qui blêmit tandis que Sao Feng ne bougeait pas un muscle, son regard seul trahissant sa rage. Cette fois Kiara sentit la colère la submerger et elle tira son sabre rougi, le posant vivement sur la gorge de San- Li qui se mit à trembler tandis qu'elle jetait un regard suppliant en direction de Sao Feng, toute morgue et insolence envolées.

Sao Feng la regarda avec dureté avant de se détourner pour s'approcher de Kiara dont il effleura la hanche tandis qu'il soufflait à son oreille.

- Elle est à toi petite fille. Venge toi… Montre leur qui tu es … Fais en sorte qu'ils connaissent le prix à payer pour ceux qui osent s'en prendre à toi.

Kiara se raidit légèrement et raffermit sa poigne sur son sabre, baissant les yeux vers San- Li qui agenouillée, se mit à pleurer.

- Tu peux la tuer si tu le souhaites. Souffla Sao à son oreille

Kiara posa un regard dur sur San- Li et leva son arme d'un geste ample.

- Tu as voulu tuer l'enfant que je portais. Murmura Kiara. Je ne t'épargnerais pas. Annonça-t-elle en abattant son sabre contre le cou de San- Li qu'elle décapita du même coup.

Derrière elle, Kiara entendit Sao Feng pousser un claquement de langue appréciateur alors que le pirate venait se placer à ses côtés, le visage impénétrable.

- Voyez cette femme. Dit il en désignant Kiara. C'est mon épouse . Mon égale et votre maîtresse. Quiconque lui manque de respect y perdra la vie ou ce qu'il lui plaira de lui ôter. Tonna-t-il à l'adresse de ses hommes.

Kiara sentit des larmes malvenues lui monter aux yeux en l'entendant. Mon égale. Il avait dit qu'elle était son égale. Pas sa servante ou sa maîtresse. Juste son égale. La jeune femme serra le manche de son sabre, rouvrant la plaie qu'il lui avait infligée durant la cérémonie en comprenant la véritable signification de cette dernière. Ce qu'elle possédait il le possédait… Ce qu'il était à lui était à elle. Aucune soumission comme pour les servantes qui peuplaient les nuits de Feng. Pas d'épouse inférieure et soumise. Pas de « Madame Feng » devant laquelle on ne s'inclinait que par respect pour son époux. Il lui offrait une liberté qu'elle n'aurait pas cru possible de posséder un jour. Celle de ne plus être « la fille de », de ne pas être que « la femme de ». Celle d'être respectée et reconnue pour elle-même. D'être juste elle-même . Kiara Sparrow Feng.


	65. Confidences et déclaration voilée

_**Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Voici donc la suite du voyage de Jack et des autres avec quelques explications supplémentaires … J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 63**

Un nouveau jour se levait sur l'autre monde et les hommes du Hollandais Volant ne réagirent même pas en voyant Jack se ruer hors de la cabine de Julia ainsi qu'il en avait pris l'habitude. Crispé, le pirate se pencha au bastingage, le cœur cognant à coups redoublés dans sa poitrine tandis qu'il inspirait de longues goulées de l'air vicié et nauséabond qui les entourait. Jack, la tête entre les mains s'accorda un bref instant de paix, songeant à Lizzie, à Julia. A ce qu'elle était devenue et à ce qu'elle le forçait à faire. La jeune capitaine était déroutante … Tantôt semblable à ce que devait être le capitaine du Hollandais Volant, inhumaine et cruelle; tantôt douloureusement la même qu'autrefois, lorsque Jack pensait l'aimer et qu'elle lui murmurait des mots tendres dans la moiteur de sa cabine. Cette nuit encore, Julia l'avait supplié de lui pardonner, le caressant avec habileté tandis que le plaisir coupable qu'il ressentait le laissait essoufflé, la tête vide et l'esprit bien loin de Lizzie… Lorsque Julia était ainsi, il pouvait presque se persuader qu'il l'aimait … S'il n'y avait pas eu Lizzie, si il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de la serrer contre lui et de vivre avec elle des nuits enflammées…Il aurait pu aimer la jeune femme. Il aurait pu malgré tout aimer cette Julia qui le forçait à la rejoindre pour mieux le supplier de la pardonner pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour. Mais à peine les miettes de son plaisir envolées, Jack se souvenait de l'odeur de violette de sa femme ou de la moue qu'elle faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était contrariée … Ainsi lorsqu'il se laissait retomber aux côtés de Julia, un vague sourire aux lèvres, Jack se souvenait de sa Lizzie et de leurs discussions , de la jeune fille qu'elle avait été et de la femme qu'elle était devenue. Et bien entendu avec Lizzie revenait la culpabilité que chaque nuits passées dans les bras de Julia, que chaque râles de plaisirs augmentaient encore.

Tia s'approcha de Jack, l'air infiniment triste.

- Nous y serons bientôt …. Murmura-t-elle.

- Ça fait des jours que tu dis ça.

- Mais cette fois c'est vrai … Répondit Tia en lui désignant un point sombre à l'horizon.

Jack plissa les yeux, oubliant sur le champ Julia et ses autres préoccupations, cherchant inutilement à apercevoir une silhouette familière.

- Lizzie. Murmura-t-il. Tu vois je suis venu te sauver … Comme je l'avais promis….

- Elle peut choisir l'autre monde. Observa Tia.

- Non ! S'exclama vivement Jack. Elle reviendra avec moi. Avec nous.

Tia observa un bref instant le pirate qui sous ses airs détachés ne quittait pas des yeux le point sombre que formait le Purgatoire à l'horizon et son cœur se pinça en se demandant quel effet ça pouvait faire d'être aimée par un homme à ce point.

- Pourquoi es tu venue Tia ? Lui demanda Jack. T'en avais assez de ta maison dans les arbres ? Tu aurais pu choisir une autre destination, j'ai connu plus plaisant.

La sorcière ne répondit pas immédiatement, son regard se posant à son tour sur le Purgatoire où, avec Elizabeth, se trouvait enfermé Will. Elle se souvint brièvement de sa première rencontre avec le forgeron, de ce qu'elle avait ressenti alors, du désir que Will lui inspirait et des années qu'elle avait passées à espérer le voir passer la porte de sa demeure.

- On ne peut renoncer à certaines choses Jack … Même si l'on sait ne jamais pouvoir les posséder… Murmura-t-elle tristement.

- Oh … Toi et lui ??? S'étonna Jack en déglutissant en imaginant les tentacules de Will sur le corps sombre de la sorcière avant de tirer la langue l'air dégoûté.

- Non. Il ne m'était pas destiné. Répondit Tia en ignorant les gestes de Jack.

*

Alors que son amant retrouvait avec soulagement sa liberté pour la journée, Julia s'efforçait de calmer la douleur de ses entrailles. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes à présent que cela durait, son ventre la brûlant comme si elle était dévorée de l'intérieur et elle poussa un gémissement de souffrance. Des larmes roulant sur ses joues, Julia étreignit le drap encore moite de ses ébats avec Jack et croisa son propre regard dans l'un des rares miroirs de la cabine. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine en se voyant telle qu'elle était devenue, ses cheveux blonds à présent mêlés d'algues, alors que son visage jadis frais et lisse était à présent incrusté de minuscules coquillages. Avec un glapissement d'horreur, Julia laissa descendre son regard jusqu'à sa poitrine dont le côté gauche était barré d'une longue cicatrice qu'elle suivit de sa main tentaculaire.

Julia ne put retenir un haut de cœur en voyant ses doigts difformes caresser sa peau à l'improbable couleur verdâtre et baissa le regard sur son ventre qui la faisait tellement souffrir et dont la peau tendue au maximum laissait entrevoir les mouvements d'une créature grouillante qui semblait se développer dans son abdomen et qui la faisait souffrir chaque jour un peu plus longtemps. Julia poussa un gémissement étranglé tandis qu'un flot de sentiments la submergeait, la faisant se sentir inexplicablement humaine. Avec rage, la jeune femme songea à quel point Tia et Jack l'avaient trompée, lui faisant croire en la disparition de sa souffrance humaine lorsque son cœur serait arraché de sa poitrine alors que la créature monstrueuse qu'elle était devenue se retrouvait au contraire souvent abattue par une peine plus immense que toutes celles qu'elle avait ressenties jusqu'à présent lorsqu'elle se voyait dans le regard de Jack.

Un autre gémissement échappa à Julia alors que son ventre la brûlait de nouveau et elle se crispa, haletante et les larmes aux yeux. Finalement, son ventre se détendit et Julia soupira de soulagement avant de sentir la main glacée du Hollandais Volant se reposer sur son esprit, la libérant de sa souffrance et de sa culpabilité. Avec un sourire cruel, la Capitaine sortit sur le pont, notant avec rage qu'ils se rapprochaient du Purgatoire.

*

Les mains posées bien à plat sur le bastingage du Hollandais Volant, James regardait la terre s'approcher d'eux, tentant de dissimuler sa peur et son dégoût de devoir retrouver l'endroit où il avait failli perdre la raison. Eléna s'approcha lentement de lui et posa sa main glacée sur la sienne.

- Tu ne dis plus rien James. S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Ne t'en fait pas… Des vieux démons tout ça…

- Je n'aurais pas du te forcer à nous accompagner… Tu aurais du rentrer à Port Royal avec Thomas.

- Jamais je ne t'aurais laissée venir seule ici. Dit calmement James. Quand à Thomas je doute qu'il veuille aller où que ce soit avec moi.

Eléna grimaça légèrement, le regard emplit de peine en lisant le chagrin et l'amertume dans la crispation de la mâchoire de son mari. Elle soupira, cherchant ce qu'elle pouvait dire pour atténuer un peu le chagrin qu'elle devinait sous les paroles froides de James.

- Tu devrais lui parler. Cela arrangerait les choses. Suggéra-t-elle finalement.

- Lui parler… Répéta James d'un ton remplit d'amertume. Il ne veut même plus m'écouter.. Il ne l'a jamais fait d'ailleurs… Regarde le Eléna…

- Je ne comprends pas.

James se tourna vers sa femme, le regard las et brusquement vieilli.

- Thomas s'est enfui de notre demeure. Pour courir les mers avec un pirate. Peu importe que cette dernière ait été Elizabeth ou une autre. Lorsqu'il a eu le choix entre rester à Port Royal pour prendre la place qui lui revenait et fuir loin de nous il a choisi la seconde.

- James … Commença Eléna

- Et … Je ne suis pas sur de le regretter. Se crispa James. Les frasques de Thomas alimentent les ragots de la ville entière… Ses duels honteux avec des moins que rien… ses habitudes de trousser les filles qu'elles soient catins, mariées ou filles de nos amis … Je ne comprends pas … je ne comprends pas comment notre fils a pu devenir ce genre d'homme.

Eléna se raidit brusquement, son regard se posant malgré elle sur la silhouette de son frère qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, fixant un point à l'horizon.

- Oui il lui ressemble. Confirma James à voix haute.

- Et que comptes tu faire ? Demanda Eléna d'une voix triste. Le poursuivre comme tu as poursuivi Jack en espérant qu'il ne soit jamais rattrapé ? Ou au contraire veux tu l'enfermer dans une vie qu'il ne désire pas pour que nous sauvions les apparences comme ma mère l'a fait avec moi ?

- Je pensais que tu étais heureuse avec moi. Soupira James.

Eléna serra sa main plus fort, inquiète à l'idée qu'il puisse penser qu'elle regrettait de l'avoir épousé.

- Je le suis James. Mais avant toi il y a eu les mensonges de ma mère. Il y a eu mon mariage avec David… C'est de cela dont je parlais. Pas de toi. Toi, tu es l'homme que j'ai choisi. Répondit elle avec une ferveur qui fit sourire James. Mais Thomas n'est pas comme nous … Ajouta-t-elle avec regrets.

- En effet … Soupira James. Mais c'est mon fils … Et. Je ne veux pas le perdre c'est tout.

- Alors peut être que tu devrais lui parler… Souffla Eléna.

- A quoi bon … Il est persuadé que j'ai honte de lui… Et je ne peux pas prétendre que ça n'a jamais été le cas.

- C'est notre fils James… Si nous lui tournons le dos alors que nous pouvons encore lui parler nous risquons de le perdre tout les deux.

- Je sais. Soupira James en lui prenant la main pour la baiser galamment. Je vais encore essayer…

Eléna hocha la tête tandis que James, les épaules affaissées se dirigeait vers l'endroit que Thomas semblait s'être approprié depuis qu'il avait sauvé les vies de Marie et de Dominic.

*

Thomas regarda avec froideur son père s'approcher de lui avant de lui tourner le dos lorsque James parvint à sa hauteur.

- Thomas. Nous devons parler. Commença maladroitement James.

- Je suis un peu occupé là. Répondit froidement son fils sans le regarder.

James soupira lourdement et se laissa tomber sur les marches de l'escalier à côté de Thomas.

- Pourquoi as-tu quitté Port Royal ?

Thomas serra les lèvres avant de sourire d'un air ironique.

- J'avais couché avec tout ce que je pouvais là bas… Et le corps d'Elizabeth était plein de plus de promesses qu'aucun autre. Le provoqua-t-il. Enfin vous savez cela Père … Du moins vous auriez aimé le savoir. Ironisa-t-il. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous avez raté…

James se crispa, son regard se voilant de colère.

- N'as-tu donc aucune décence !! Aucun honneur !!! Cette femme est mariée Thomas.

- Nous y voila … Vous n'avez que ces mots à la bouche … décence , honneur… Mais moi je ne suis pas comme vous. Je me fiche de tout ça. Ce que je veux je le prends. Lâcha Thomas avec défi. Je ne me terre pas en attendant que la donzelle me tombe dans les bras. Quand je veux quelque chose je fais tout pour l'avoir. L'honneur et la décence ne rapportent rien.

Choqué, James le regarda.

- Mais enfin Thomas il y a d'autres moyens … je , je ne comprends pas.

Thomas lui sourit et James eut un instant le souffle coupé et reconnaissant le sourire de Jack Sparrow sur le visage de son fils.

- Peut être parce que pour vous, seul le fait de servir votre Roi, d'être reconnu et admiré pour ça est important.. Le grand Gouverneur Norrington. Le bon Gouverneur Norrington et son sens de l'honneur et de la décence… Un homme qui a passé des années à rêver d'une femme sans oser la mettre dans son lit tandis que moi je l'ai faite gémir comme personne ne l'avait fait avant. Se rengorgea Thomas. Voilà ce qui compte pour moi … Plus que votre stupide honneur ou votre sens du devoir.

- Pourquoi me détestes tu à ce point ? Murmura James d'un ton douloureux. Je t'ai tout donné Thomas, j'ai fermé les yeux sur tout tes écarts …

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection Père et je suis bien certain que si vous aviez à choisir entre votre honneur et moi… Vous choisiriez le second … Puisque vous me méprisez tant que chacun de mes actes est forcément guidé par un motif lâche.

- Tu te trompes Thomas … Je t'ai déjà choisi… Peu importe ce que tu fais, tu es mon fils… Même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi.

Thomas le regarda avec ironie

- Voilà une nouvelle Père … Mais vous ne savez pas quel homme je suis . Savez-vous que j'ai abattu lâchement un des officiers de votre précieuse Compagnie ? Le provoqua-t-il. D'une balle en pleine tête, sans les honorables sommations d'usage.

James soupira.

- Je le sais. Et tu as bien fait. J'aurais fait la même chose à ta place Thomas.

Cette fois Thomas le regarda avec surprise.

- Quoi ? Mais … Comment …

James sourit légèrement en voyant son étonnement qui lui rappelait le petit garçon qu'il avait été.

- Je suis Gouverneur Thomas … Crois tu que je sois assez stupide pour ne pas reconnaître le jeune homme que l'on m'a décrit comme l'assassin de Beckett ? Tu crois que je suis incapable de reconnaître mon propre fils ? Ce Beckett était un monstre Thomas… Et à ta place, je l'aurais tué moi aussi. Je suis même .. Fier que tu l'ais fait.

- Fier ?

- Parce qu'en le tuant tu as agi avec honneur et pour protéger Kiara.

- Pas seulement. Je l'ai fait pour venger Elizabeth aussi… Admit Thomas.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait un uniforme de la Compagnie que cela lui donnait le droit de tuer une femme qui malgré le fait qu'elle était pirate le valait cent fois. Répondit simplement James.

- Je croyais qu'à vos yeux les pirates étaient tous des monstres qu'il fallait éradiquer…

- Et bien tu t'es trompé Thomas. Crois moi entre pendre Sparrow pour le Roi et le laisser filer par amour pour ta mère. Mon choix est fait. Mon principal devoir est envers ta mère et toi. Quand à l'honneur que tu méprises tellement ce n'est pas d'obéir aveuglement à des règles. C'est avant tout faire ce qui est juste.

- Je … Commença Thomas, surpris par sa réaction.

- Voilà mon sens de l'honneur Thomas. Je regrette de ne pas te l'avoir montré avant mais quoi que tu fasses je suis sur que tu agis selon ta conscience. Je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec toi …Surtout en ce qui concerne les filles et tes choix .. D'existence. Mais je suis fier que tu aies protégé Kiara. Que tu aies vengé Elizabeth. Et que tu aies sauvé Marie et Dominic. Même si je t'ai accusé à tort. Je m'en excuse. Lâcha James avec raideur. Je t'ai mal jugé.

Thomas, de plus en plus surpris, baissa la tête à son tour.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec vous … Pour Elizabeth. Elle me plaisait vraiment . Parce qu'elle est différente de toutes ces filles que vous rêvez de me voir épouser ou de ces catins qui se vendent pour un ruban ou quelques pièces… Elle, elle est libre … Elle a réussi à s'arracher à tout ce faste et ce cérémonial que vous appelez vivre mais qui ne sont que des contraintes à mes yeux. Moi… je veux naviguer, être libre …

James soupira d'un air triste et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

- Et tu penses que devenir pirate t'apportera cette liberté ?

- Je ne sais pas Père… Ce que je sais c'est que je ne veux pas vivre comme vous…

- Je ne te le demande pas Thomas… Si tu penses que ta place est en mer… Je n'ai pas à t'en empêcher. Mais .. Tu me manqueras. Pourtant, je ne t'imposerai pas une existence sous prétexte que c'est celle dont je rêve pour toi. Et si tu dois être le premier Norrington à devenir pirate … Je m'en accommoderais Soupira James. Je ne suis plus à ça près. S 'amusa-t-il

- Je … Commença Thomas sans savoir quoi dire. Merci Père. Lâcha-t-il finalement.

*

Pendant que Thomas et James Norrington s'expliquaient enfin, Dominic observait Marie, ne sachant comment se rapprocher de la jeune fille si cruellement blessée par la duplicité de Thomas. Marie semblait s'être rapprochée de Karolina et Eléna , passant désormais le plus clair de son temps auprès des deux femmes, son regard bleuté se posant régulièrement sur Bill le bottier avec douleur. En effet depuis le fiasco de leur première entrevue la jeune fille n'avait pas osé parler de nouveau à son grand père, encore choquée par la manière dont il l'avait traitée.

Avalant brutalement sa salive, Dominic se rapprocha de Marie et Karolina, s'inclinant par automatisme devant celle qu'il savait à présent être sa grand-mère.

Karolina leva sur lui son regard sombre, examinant le visage du jeune homme le cœur battant

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père. Ne put elle s'empêcher de dire

- Je ne suis pas comme lui. Répondit Dominic avec empressement. Être pirate ne m'intéresse pas

Les yeux de Karolina s'illuminèrent brièvement et elle fit signe à Dominic de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés tandis que Marie baissait les yeux, gênée par la culpabilité de plus en plus vive qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Dominic

- Que veux tu devenir dans ce cas ? Demanda Karolina. Quoique tu veuilles faire je pourrais peut être t'y aider. Suggéra t'elle avec espoir, songeant que d'aider Dominic pourrait peut être lui permettre de trouver une forme de rédemption pour tout les torts qu'elle avait envers Jack

Dominic sourit légèrement, le regard rêveur se posant comme malgré lui sur Marie

- Je suis déjà ce que je voulais être. Répondit il

Karolina masqua sa déception et lui sourit d'un air encourageant

- Et qu'es tu devenu Dominic Sparrow ? Es tu un … Un hors la loi comme ton père ? Demanda Karolina avec inquiétude

Dominic se tourna vers elle

- Non, je suis forgeron…Je possède une forge ou du moins je possédais. Grimaça t'il en songeant à ce qu'il avait laissé derrière lui lorsqu'il avait décidé de soutenir Marie dans sa quête.

- Une forge… Répéta Karolina avec amertume. Et c'est cela que tu appelles être quelqu'un

Le regard de Dominic se durcit mais la vieille femme ne s'en aperçut pas, continuant son monologue

- Peut être que James pourrait te faire entrer dans la Navy, tu pourrais devenir lieutenant ou capitaine

Dominic secoua la tête négativement

- Si j'avais voulu être marin, je ne serais pas parti du Pearl. Et je ne m'engagerais pas non plus dans une armée qui traque mes parents et mes amis. Si je suis forgeron c'est parce que contrairement au reste de ma famille, je n'aime pas la vie en mer. Je n'aime ni les navires,ni les abordages. Je ne comprends pas cette fascination qu'ont mon père et ma mère pour cette existence. Ce qu'ils appellent liberté n'est pour moi qu'une forme d'esclavage à un bout de bois flottant. J'aime la mer mais cette dernière n'est pas mon rêve.

Marie sentit son cœur se serrer en l'entendant, réalisant à quel point elle s'était trompée sur Dominic. Elle l'avait pris pour un pirate parmi tant d'autres , s'offrant une existence « respectable » durant quelques mois avant de reprendre la mer et sa vie de débauche

- Tu pourrais devenir armurier pour la Navy. Continua Karolina le regard rêveur. Les bons forgerons sont appréciés

Dominic la regarda avec horreur.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne veux pas être pirate que je renie les miens. Je n'aiderais pas les soldats en fabriquant des armes qui serviront à les tuer !

Karolina soupira lourdement.

- En travaillant du côté de la loi, tu pourrais épouser une jeune fille bien née … Tes enfants auraient un avenir….

Cette fois Dominic la toisa avec mépris.

- Vous ne comprenez donc rien… Contrairement à vous je me moque de l'aristocratie et de ses privilèges … Tout ce que je souhaite c'est travailler à terre, fonder une famille avec une femme que j'aime .. Peu importe qui elle est ou qui sont ses parents. Dit il en coulant inconsciemment un regard en direction de Marie. Je pensais l'avoir trouvée .. Mais je m'étais trompé. Elle ne veut pas de moi.

Marie se mordit nerveusement la lèvre et ouvrit la bouche sans savoir ce qu'elle allait dire mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de parler, Karolina reprit la parole.

- Quel gâchis. Murmura-t-elle. Si seulement j'avais fait le bon choix … Quand j'avais l'âge de celle-ci. Dit elle en désignant Marie.

- Que voulez vous dire ? Demanda Dominic.

Karolina soupira lourdement.

- J'étais jeune quand j'ai rencontré Grant … ton grand père. Et un peu rebelle. Je me suis déshonorée avec lui… Et ton père est arrivé. Alors je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de me marier avec ce for… Commença-t-elle d'un ton méprisant avant de se reprendre. Cet homme. Quand j'ai rencontré Thomas Morley, j'ai compris ce qu'aimer signifiait … Les jeunes filles font souvent de très grosses erreurs; Ajouta-t-elle. Peut être que c'est le cas pour la tienne. Insinua-t-elle tandis que Marie rougissait.

Dominic baissa tristement les yeux et secoua la tête

- Je ne crois pas … Vous avez raison sur un point. Elle n'a pas voulu de moi parce que je ne suis qu'un pirate à ses yeux … Mais je ne renierais jamais celui que je suis. Même pour elle.

Touchée Marie tendit la main vers Dominic mais la voix de Jack, sombre et ironique s'éleva, suspendant son geste.

- J'aurais du passer plus de temps à l'intérieur… On y apprend beaucoup de choses. Ironisa-t-il en fixant Karolina. Maintenant si Madame a fini de nous exposer ses erreurs…

- Jack ! Commença la vieille femme. Je ne voulais pas dire que tu …

- Nous sommes arrivés. Annonça Jack à Dominic et Marie sans regarder sa mère. Ceux qui souhaitent débarquer doivent venir sur le pont. Immédiatement. Les autres je m'en moque. Conclut il en tournant les talons.

Dominic et Marie échangèrent un regard à la fois rempli d'espoir et d'inquiétude à l'idée de revoir pour l'un sa mère et pour l'autre son père tandis que Karolina laissait échapper un soupir d'impuissance en réalisant que Jack avait probablement entendu toute leur conversation…


	66. L'arrivée au Purgatoire

_**Bonjour à tous … De retour avec un chapitre qui a été très galère à écrire … Et qui se finit hem sur un cliffhanger (désolée) c'est un chapitre de transition où j'ai tenté de laisser une place à chaque protagonistes..Merci à Léa pour sa review ! Et oui on arrive enfin au Purgatoire et donc de la fin de cette fic , il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres ! J'espère que celui ci vous plaira et reviews ?**_

**Chapitre 64**

Assise sur la plage constituée d'un sable si pâle qu'il en était irréel , Elizabeth regardait sans le voir le paysage sous marin qui s'étendait autour d'eux. La robe d'un rose fané qu'elle portait à son arrivée dans le Purgatoire retombait à présent autour de son corps mince, ses lambeaux déchirés formant un étrange costume. Will et elle semblaient coincés pour l'éternité dans cet endroit terrible et il n'était pas rare qu'elle doive intervenir auprès de Will que le souvenir des hommes qu'il avait tué ou réduits à l'esclavage hantait souvent.

Son ancien soupirant devenu son amant avait souvent des hallucinations, s'imaginant que ses victimes se trouvaient dans le Purgatoire avec eux … S'ensuivait alors des instants pénibles où Elizabeth avait toutes les peines du monde à le consoler, le cœur serré par la culpabilité de l'avoir, par son abandon, poussé à agir contre son sens de l'honneur..

Elizabeth soupira lourdement et jeta un coup d'œil au corps de Will qui était endormi à ses côtés, ses yeux sombres remplis de nostalgie au souvenir de ce qu'avait été sa vie avec Jack… Avec un soupir résigné, Elizabeth ferma les yeux, chassant le souvenir de son bonheur enfui pour revenir au présent. Cela faisait à présent plusieurs semaines (du moins c'était ce qui lui semblait , attendu qu'elle avait perdu la notion du temps) qu'elle avait renoué avec Will. Son ancien amoureux se montrait aussi attentif et tendre qu'il l'avait toujours été, la regardant avec un mélange d'amour, de tendresse et de respect qui s'apparentait plus à de la dévotion qu'à autre chose et si cela l'avait flattée au début de leur nouvelle relation elle regrettait à présent ses disputes et les échanges piquants qu'elle avait avec Jack…

Will s'étira doucement à ses côtés et Elizabeth le regarda d'un air coupable, songeant que même encore maintenant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de soupirer pour les bras d'un autre qui l'avait trahie. Inconscient du cheminement des pensées de son amante, Will lui sourit et l'attira à lui, déposant sur ses lèvres un tendre baiser.

- Déjà réveillée ?

- Oui … Répondit Elizabeth qui ne souhaitait pas s'appesantir sur les raisons de son « insomnie »

Will noua ses doigts aux siens et écarta une mèche blonde de son visage

- Finalement je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que maintenant que je suis mort. Souffla-t-il. J'ai l'impression d'être allé tout droit au paradis.

- Oh Will. Déclara Elizabeth d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

- Je sais…. Répondit Will en posant doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de continuer. Je ne te demande rien… Je voulais juste que tu saches…

Elizabeth baissa les yeux, évitant brièvement son regard alors que le souvenir de Jack revenait une fois de plus la hanter.

- Je vais faire un tour. Déclara Will en se levant. Tu veux venir ?

Elizabeth secoua lentement la tête, dégoûtée à l'idée de faire une fois de plus le tour de l'îlot main dans la main avec Will, sachant que dans quelques mètres ils s'arrêteraient. Will l'embrasserait alors doucement, plus doucement que Jack ne l'avait jamais fait et descendrait ses lèvres sur son épaule, la dénudant peu à peu tandis qu'il l'allongerait sur le sable pour lui faire l'amour, cherchant ainsi à les persuader tout les deux que ce qu'ils partageaient était plus fort que tout le reste. Sauf qu'elle savait que c'était faux . Et elle culpabiliserait une fois de plus sans pour autant avoir la cruauté de briser à nouveau les rêves de Will… C'était son Purgatoire…

- Bien… Répondit Will, vaguement déçu. J'y vais seul dans ce cas. Déclara-t-il en l'embrassant légèrement sur les lèvres avant de s'éloigner.

Avec un lourd soupir, Elizabeth posa à nouveau son regard nostalgique sur l'horizon tandis que derrière elle le pas de Will décroissait, faisant crisser le sable sous lui.

*

Jack et James échangèrent un regard de compréhension, chacun des deux poussant un soupir douloureux alors qu'ils accostaient tous dans l'endroit où ils avaient tellement soufferts. Tout deux regardèrent le décor avec méfiance, Jack cherchant la forêt vierge dans laquelle il avait erré des semaines durant et James soufflant avec soulagement alors que nul décor de taverne ne se matérialisait….

Eléna serra doucement la main de son mari tandis que Marie poussait un petit cri de ravissement en découvrant la plage de sable fin sur laquelle ils venaient d'accoster.

- C'est magnifique. Souffla-t-elle.

- Vous êtes sur qu'on est au bon endroit Sparrow ? Demanda James d'un ton plus rude qu'il ne le voulait.

- Oui… Répondit Tia d'un ton traînant. C'est bien ici…

Karolina regarda en direction de Jack, cherchant inconsciemment à se rapprocher de lui mais son fils détourna le regard, fouillant l'horizon.

- En route… Julia ne nous a laissé que quelques heures. Déclara-t-il d'une voix dure, se rappelant les mots de sa maîtresse

Le petit groupe se mit en route, Dominic se rapprochant de Marie tandis que Thomas se plaçait par automatisme derrière Jack qui ouvrit son compas avec révérence.

*

Elizabeth soupira en entendant les pas de Will revenir, songeant qu'il avait été bien rapide à faire le tour de l'île. Avec une expression résignée, elle se leva, secouant machinalement le sable de sa robe et laissa échapper un cri de surprise en découvrant le groupe qui s'était immobilisé à quelques pas d'elle. Un rictus ironique sur les lèvres, Elizabeth songea qu'à son tour elle est était victime d'hallucinations.

- Pourquoi pas après tout ? Grinça-t-elle à haute voix tout en s'approchant du groupe.

Jack brusquement muet par l'émotion s'immobilisa, rapidement dépassé par ses compagnons alors qu'il posait son regard sur le visage lisse d'Elizabeth, retrouvant avec nostalgie les traits de la jeune femme qui l'avait séduit des années plus tôt. Elizabeth s'approcha d'eux avec dans le regard un éclat dur qu'il ne lui avait connu qu'une seule fois … Lorsqu'ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser et qu'elle l'avait condamné à mourir sous les dents du Kraken l'envoyant par ce geste dans ce Purgatoire dont elle était à présent prisonnière.

Elizabeth s'approcha et s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux, détaillant les visages des personnes qui s'attroupaient devant elle. Lentement, elle se tourna vers Dominic.

- Bien entendu … Il fallait que tu sois là… Le fils devenu forgeron comme pour me rappeler tout mes torts envers Will…

Dominic, choqué, la regarda avec surprise mais déjà Elizabeth se tournait vers James, son regard s'adoucissant à peine

- Et le Commodore … Mon premier fiancé … Que j'ai tellement fait souffrir.

- Elizabeth… Commença James un peu interloqué.

- Et sa délicieuse femme qui voulait tellement ma mort. Lâcha Elizabeth avec ironie en se tournant vers Eléna qui rougit brutalement. Je ne sais pas de quoi je suis coupable envers vous, mais après tout pourquoi pas…

Jack fronça les sourcils en voyant le regard halluciné d'Elizabeth qui poursuivit, haussant le sourcils à la vue de Karolina.

- Je ne vous connais pas vous … Enfin peut être êtes vous une femme dont j'ai tué le mari . Ricana-t-elle cyniquement.

Thomas regarda son père sans comprendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Elle … elle ne nous reconnaît pas ?

- Bien sur que si je te reconnais Thomas Norrington… Comment pourrais je oublier la nuit que j'ai passé avec toi . Dit elle d'un ton hostile en s'arrêtant devant le jeune homme qui rougit brièvement. Et Tia Dalma… L'inévitable touche de macabre dans cet endroit maudit. Se moqua Elizabeth tandis que Tia la regardait sans comprendre

Sans attendre de réponse Elizabeth regarda Marie.

- Je ne te connais pas non plus … Qui es tu donc ? La nouvelle maîtresse de mon cher mari ? Fait attention … Il se lasse vite.

Marie s'empourpra tandis que le cœur de Jack se serrait en percevant la souffrance dans la voix d'Elizabeth. N'y tenant plus, il écarta les autres et la fixa avec intensité

- Lizzie …

Elizabeth sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Jack. Il était si semblable à celui qu'elle avait toujours connu. Sa bouche ourlée qu'elle avait tellement embrassée était légèrement entrouverte et son corps aussi musclé qu'à leur rencontre était campé fermement devant elle. Avec un soupir douloureux elle le regarda.

- Il fallait que tu sois là aussi … Évidemment.. Aucune hallucination de mon esprit ne serait possible sans ton souvenir pour me faire souffrir. Ricana-t-elle.

- Elle croit que nous sommes des créations de son esprit…Murmura Tia Dalma tandis que James avait un haut de cœur en se rappelant de ses propres délires lorsqu'il s'était trouvé dans la même situation.

Jack, blessé par ses paroles, avança de nouveau vers elle.

- Lizzie… Tu … Nous sommes vraiment là. Lâcha-t-il. Nous sommes venus te chercher …

Elizabeth, troublée,recula légèrement, songeant qu'effectivement elle n'avait jamais eu d'hallucinations avant… Derrière elle, elle entendit le cri de surprise de Will qui lui entoura la taille d'un geste protecteur.

- Que fais tu là ? Gronda-t-il à l'adresse de Jack tandis que Marie et Tia ne pouvait retenir un mouvement dans sa direction

Elizabeth perdue, se tourna vers Will.

- Tu les vois ?

- Oui. Répondit Will d'une voix sombre.

- Ils .. Ils sont vraiment là ? Demanda Elizabeth, le cœur battant, se forçant à employer le pluriel alors qu'elle jetait un petit coup d'œil en direction de Jack.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas, les yeux fixés avec douleur sur le bras que Will avait familièrement passé autour de la taille d'Elizabeth, son cœur cognant dans sa poitrine alors que milles questions venaient le tourmenter… James lança un regard agacé en direction de Jack et avança vers Elizabeth. Le gouverneur la serra farouchement contre lui tandis que Will, abasourdi, laissait retomber son bras et qu'Elizabeth se laissait étreindre sans réagir.

- Nous sommes là. Et nous sommes venus vous chercher. Souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Le regard durci, Thomas se rapprocha de sa mère, sa main cherchant la sienne tandis qu'Eléna se détournait brusquement inquiète.

Will les regarda à nouveau et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Marie dans lesquels brillaient des larmes d'émotion.

- Marie ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix peu assurée.

- Oui … Murmura la jeune fille en s'approchant de lui, ne sachant comment se comporter.

De son côté, James relâcha Elizabeth dont les yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Jack.

- Sparrow .. Grinça James. Dites quelque chose pour l'amour de Dieu !!

Will s'avança maladroitement vers Marie, ne laissant pas à son rival l'occasion de répondre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je .. Maman est morte … Et je, je voulais te connaître … Alors quand Dominic .. Enfin quand on m'a dit qu'il y avait un moyen . S'empêtra Marie.

- On est venu vous sauver ! Déclara Thomas avec panache. Enfin surtout vous .. Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, le souffle coupé, regarda Jack.

- Me chercher … Mais .. Je suis morte et tu, tu…

- Je suis venu pour toi Lizzie. Déclara Jack en s'approchant d'elle, le cœur battant follement dans son torse.

S'efforçant sans succès de masquer son émotion, Jack ouvrit les bras dans l'intention évidente de la serrer contre lui mais Elizabeth recula instinctivement tandis que Will portait la main à son flanc, cherchant de toute évidence à prendre son épée.

- Ne l'approche pas. Gronda Will en se mettant devant Marie, la protégeant de son corps.

Le cœur de Tia se brisa alors qu'elle comprenait que les sentiments de Will pour Elizabeth n'avaient pas changés et que de toute évidence, leur réclusion forcée au Purgatoire les avait rapprochés. Jack, comprenant la même chose, avala brutalement sa salive et avança encore vers Elizabeth, ignorant Will.

- J'ai eu tort. Lâcha-t-il. J'ai cru désirer autre chose. Mais tout ce temps … C'était toi Lizzie. Seulement toi. Ça toujours été toi. Laisse moi .. Laisse moi t'expliquer trésor ..

Comme dans un rêve, Elizabeth le regarda s'approcher d'elle sans bouger, le cœur battant à tout rompre alors que Jack la serrait enfin dans ses bras.

- J'ai tout gâché Lizzie. Murmura Jack à son oreille. Pardon…

Avec un gémissement étranglé, Elizabeth referma ses bras autour de son mari, ses narines s'emplissant de l'odeur de sel et de rhum de Jack dont la bouche chercha la sienne, unissant leurs lèvres pour un baiser désespéré.

Derrière le couple enlacé, Will ferma brièvement les yeux et laissa échapper un gémissement étranglé. En l'entendant, Elizabeth repoussa Jack avant de lancer un petit regard coupable en direction de Will.

- Tu crois que c'est aussi facile. Gronda-t-elle à son mari. Pourquoi es tu là ? Pourquoi ne me laisses tu pas tranquille ???

- Je … Lizzie, je ne peux pas. Répondit Jack d'un ton douloureux, le cœur serré à l'idée de l'avoir perdue. Je .. Je suis amoureux de toi.

- Amoureux ? Ironisa Elizabeth. Oh je vois … Ta petite donzelle t'a laissé tomber et tu as besoin d'une autre pour remplacer ma mère !!! Pourquoi pas celle la ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant Eléna d'un geste méprisant. Ou peut être est-ce déjà fait !!!

- Eléna est ma sœur. Déclara Jack d'une voix calme

- Et je suis sa mère. S'exclama Karolina. Et vous feriez mieux d'écouter mon fils qui a fait toute cette route et nous avec pour retrouver une femme qui l'a apparemment bien vite oublié. Ajouta-t-elle en coulant un regard vers Will

Cette fois Elizabeth serra les dents et se détourna de Jack, fixant sa belle mère d'un œil noir.

- Comment osez vous me juger !! Vous ne savez pas ce que Jack m'a fait !!!

Jack agacé, se retourna vers Karolina.

- Vous avez perdu le droit de vous prétendre ma mère le jour où vous êtes partie de Port Royal en me laissant derrière. Déclara-t-il d'un ton inflexible.

Karolina le regarda avec impuissance.

- Je veux juste t'aider … Quand je pense à ce que tu as du faire pour ..

- Taisez vous ! S'écria Jack

- De quoi parlez vous ? Demanda Elizabeth d'une voix blanche. Qu'est-ce que Jack a fait ?

Tia soupira lourdement et s'approcha d'Elizabeth que Jack regardait d'un air catastrophé.

- Pour chaque chose que l'on désire … Il y a un prix à payer Elizabeth. Celui fixé par le Capitaine du Hollandais Volant…

- Tia.. Non. S'étrangla Jack

Le regard surpris d'Elizabeth croisa celui de Will qui l'interpréta comme un appel et vint se placer à ses côtés sans voir la souffrance se propager sur le visage de sa fille qui brûlait de lui parler…

- Le Hollandais Volant a un nouveau capitaine … Répéta-t-il avec dégoût. Quelle pauvre âme a pu avoir le cœur suffisamment brisé pour vous laisser détruire sa vie …

Tia frissonna en entendant le ton chargé de rancœur de Will, comprenant qu'il la jugeait responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé et du destin qui avait été le sien ce qui n'était pas totalement faux…

- J'ai tout fait pour t'en empêcher .. Commença-t-elle.

- Qui ? L'interrompit Elizabeth en lançant un regard blessé en direction de Jack.

Tia baissa la tête tandis que Dominic détournait le regard

- Julia. Répondit Jack d'une voix blanche. C'est Julia…

- Julia. Répéta Elizabeth en détachant chaque syllabe avec amertume. Et qu'as-tu fait pour moi Jack ? Ironisa-t-elle.

- Ce que vous avez fait il y a très longtemps pour me libérer. Répondit James à la place du pirate. Et qui explique en partie ma présence ici. Cela et l'amour que je porte à ma femme. Précisa-t-il, conscient que son mouvement vers Elizabeth avait pu blesser Eléna.

Le sourire lumineux de cette dernière lui répondit et James secoua la tête avec attendrissement, leurs regards s'épousant un bref instant.

- Je vois .. Lâcha Elizabeth avec acrimonie. Ça du être très dur. Se moqua-t-elle.

Le visage de Jack s'emplit de chagrin en comprenant qu'elle ne le croyait plus et il fit un geste dans sa direction.

- Lizzie… S'il te plait.

- Non !!! Cria Elizabeth, furieuse de sentir des larmes inonder ses yeux à la pensée de Jack et Julia faisant l'amour dans la cabine du Hollandais Volant. Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici et d'attendre mon pardon alors que tu .. Que tu … Commença-t-elle.

- Maman .. Il est sincère. Intervint Dominic effaré de voir le chagrin de sa mère qu'il n'avait jamais connue ainsi.

- Et en plus tu … tu utilises nos enfants pour me .. Pour me convaincre ! S'écria Elizabeth en de dégageant brutalement de l'étreinte de Dominic. Mais quel homme es tu donc !!!

- Lizzie !! S'écria Jack avec souffrance. Écoute moi

Elizabeth secoua la tête négativement et s'élança sur la plage, s'enfuyant loin d'eux, des larmes brûlantes roulant sur ses joues tandis qu'elle fuyait désespérément ce qu'elle ressentait tout en sachant qu'elle n'y parviendrait pas.

Will poussa une exclamation furieuse en la voyant partir et amorça un mouvement vers elle alors que Tia le retenait fermement par le bras.

- Tu n'en as pas le droit William. C'est sa femme … Sa destinée. Lui dit elle d'un ton chargé de regrets, sachant le mal que ses mots faisaient au jeune forgeron qu'elle aimait tant.

- Lâchez moi !! Se débattit Will tandis que Jack se précipitait à la suite d'Elizabeth. Elle est à moi maintenant !! Tout comme ça aurait du être !! Comme il se devait ! Répéta-t-il d'un ton désespéré.

- Tu sais que c'est faux… Murmura Tia. Et ta place n'est pas avec Elizabeth… mais auprès de celle qui a fait tout ce chemin pour te parler… Ajouta-t-elle en désignant Marie, qui les yeux remplis de larmes regardait ce père qui ne lui avait même pas accordé un mot. Laisse Elizabeth faire son choix seule…

Will baissa la tête avec remords alors que le rire de Thomas résonnait brutalement attirant les regards à lui. Le jeune homme se tut brutalement et ne put retenir son sourire alors qu'il désignait Jack qui courait derrière Elizabeth.

- Je n'ai jamais vu personne courir comme ça. Expliqua-t-il

Tia sourit brièvement et fixa Will.

- Toi aussi tu as un choix William… Tu as ton libre arbitre …

Will lança un regard tourmenté en direction de Jack qui avait presque rattrapé Elizabeth avant de se tourner vers sa fille qui le regardait, pleine d'espoir…


	67. Réconciliation & rencontre

_**Bonjour à tous, voici un nouveau chapitre Purgatoire lol ( ce sera assez rapide Léa mdrrrr merci pour ta review .. mais j'ai peur que les chapitres cruels se suivent là mwahahaha )… On approche de la fin de l'histoire… Ce chapitre est centré sur Jack & Elizabeth et sur Will & sa fille… Vous n'y verrez pas les autres personnages mais pas de panique vous les retrouverez bientôt, c'est juste que là je n'écris que sur les choses importantes lol. Les autres bavardent … (erf oui beaucoup de monde ici mais je vous promets que chacun aura sa petite conclusion à la fin ) Bonne lecture (du moins je l'espère) et reviews ? **_

**Chapitre 65**

Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, Elizabeth courut aussi longtemps qu'elle le put, jusqu'à ce que la poigne ferme de Jack saisisse son bras, la forçant à s'arrêter et à le regarder. Elle posa un regard hostile sur son mari, notant les ombres dans son regard, les cernes autour de ses yeux habillement cachées sous une épaisse couche de khôl qui ne réussissait pourtant pas à la tromper. Jack raffermit sa poigne sur son bras, le serrant à le briser et lui rendit son regard, se retenant à grand peine de la prendre dans ses bras. Un bref instant aucun des deux ne parla puis Elizabeth se força à prendre la parole.

- Lâche moi sale pirate !!

- Non. Répondit sèchement Jack. Pas temps que tu n'auras pas écouté ce que je suis venu te dire.

- Je le sais déjà. Cracha Elizabeth. Des excuses, des justifications et des mensonges !!

Le cœur de Jack se serra en percevant la souffrance dans la voix d'Elizabeth et il desserra légèrement son étreinte.

- Je t'ai fait du mal Lizzie …

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça sale menteur !! Fulmina Elizabeth en levant la main pour le frapper.

Jack bloqua son bras et l'attira contre lui, ses narines frémissant en reconnaissant un vague reste de son parfum de violette. Le pirate se força à se maîtriser et reprit la parole d'une voix grave.

- Je suis, nous sommes venus te chercher … Je, enfin te savoir ici … Elizabeth… revient avec nous. Finit il maladroitement, ne réussissant pas à dire ce qu'il ressentait.

Elizabeth se crispa, baissant la tête avant de se retourner vers l'horizon, reconnaissant la silhouette du Hollandais Volant qui les attendait.

- Et si je ne veux pas revenir avec toi Jack… Si je préfère rester ici auprès de Will ?

Jack prit une profonde inspiration, sûr à présent de l'avoir perdue.

- Will … il peut faire partie du voyage si tu le souhaites .. Je , Elizabeth… Je ne peux pas te forcer à m'aimer à nouveau… Mais ne te condamne pas à rester ici à cause de mes erreurs.

- Tes erreurs ? C'est comme ça que tu appelles Julia ou je ne sais quelle autre donzelle !!!

- Il n'y a eu que Julia. Répondit calmement Jack. Et oui c'était une erreur. J'ai cru … j'ai cru que elle et moi nous ..

- Oh je t'en prie !! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes détails maudit pirate menteur !!

Jack soupira lourdement et laissa sa main descendre le long du bras d'Elizabeth, ses doigts caressant doucement sa peau nue.

- Ce n'était pas ta mère que je cherchais en Julia. C'était toi… J'ai cru que tu m'avais trahi, que tu m'avais laissé pour ce foutu Norrington

- James ??? Trouve autre chose Jack Sparrow

- Non Thomas … Elizabeth, lorsque Julia est arrivée … Elle, elle nous a raconté qu'elle avait vu Will et qu'il , enfin qu'il s'était vanté d'avoir couché avec toi.

- Oh non Jack n'inverse pas les rôles !!!

- Tu l'as fait. Répondit Jack en se forçant au calme. Pour sauver James… Seulement moi je l'ignorais alors j'ai cru, j'ai cru que tu avais regretté ton choix, que tu ne me voulais pas vraiment.

Elizabeth soupira à son tour, émue malgré elle par la peine qu'elle lisait dans le regard de son mari.

- Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé c'est parce que ça n'avait aucune importance à mes yeux …

- Tout comme je ne t'ai pas parlé de Anne parce qu'elle n'en a plus eu aux miens depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontrée.

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre, partagée entre sa colère et son besoin de le croire.

- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas elle que tu cherchais en moi comme avec Julia ?

Jack sourit légèrement de ce sourire qu'Elizabeth aimait tant et qui faisait battre son cœur chaque fois un peu plus vite

- Parce que si je te désire autant c'est parce que tu es belle, courageuse.. Que tu es comme moi. Un pirate. Une chose que ta mère n'a jamais été. Toi et moi Lizzie .. Souffla-t-il. Ça toujours été toi et moi…

Elizabeth ferma légèrement les yeux goûtant la caresse des mains de Jack sur son dos, dans ses cheveux.

- J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde et même plus loin pour te retrouver Lizzie… J'ai passé dix ans à courir après le Pearl… Mais il n'a plus eu d'importance du jour où je t'ai rencontrée…

Les larmes aux yeux, Elizabeth s'écarta de lui et secoua la tête

- J'aimerais te croire mais je ne suis plus sure de pouvoir encore te faire confiance…

- Laisse moi te persuader… Murmura Jack.

Elizabeth frissonna en sentant son haleine chaude caresser son visage tandis qu'il l'attirait doucement contre lui, les yeux dans les siens.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre. Soupira Jack. Pas toi… Te savoir ici … te voir morte … Je .. Lizzie c'est toi que je veux.

- Je ne sais pas Jack. Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix étranglée, luttant contre son désir de se jeter dans ses bras.

La main de Jack glissa dans son dos, désertant son corps et le pirate prit son compas qui pendait à sa ceinture.

- Regarde ce que je désire le plus au monde. Souffla-t-il d'une voix où perçait son angoisse de la perdre.

Le cœur battant, Elizabeth le regarda ouvrir le boîtier contenant son compas magique et Jack le posa doucement sur le sable.

- C'est toi qu'il indique.

Elizabeth sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine et elle secoua la tête.

- Le Hollandais Volant est juste derrière moi … Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ce n'est pas lui que ton compas désigne ?

Cette fois, un vrai sourire éclaira le visage de Jack et il la prit par la main, la forçant à tourner autour du compas

- Jack, c'est ridicule. Commenta Elizabeth avant de réaliser que l'aiguille du compas la suivait dans chacun de ses déplacements. Oh Jack … Mais .. Alors pourquoi .. Pourquoi tu ?

Le pirate baissa la tête, se forçant visiblement à répondre.

- J'ai cru que tu m'avais trahi. Comme tout les autres … Et Julia.. Elle était là, si touchante… Une jeune fille bien élevée terrifiée par les pirates et si seule… Aussi seule que moi.

- Alors c'est-ce qui justifie ton geste ? S'énerva de nouveau Elizabeth. Tu te sentais seul alors tu as décidé d'en faire ta maîtresse !!! Comment puis je croire à ta sincérité après ça !!!

- Parce que je dis la vérité. Répondit platement Jack. J'ai cru que tu t'étais lassée de moi, que tu regrettais ta vie d'avant, celle où tu étais la fille chérie du Gouverneur de Port Royal… Ou la fiancée de Will Turner. Ça m'a fait mal… J'ai voulu, j'ai essayé de t'oublier …

- Il me semble que tu as bien réussi à le faire… Grinça Elizabeth

Jack soupira lourdement et baissa la tête, l'air pris en faute

- Si c'était le cas… Je ne serais pas ici Lizzie.

Elizabeth ferma brièvement les yeux avant de regarder le Hollandais Volant

- C'est pour ça qu'elle est capitaine ?

- Oui.

- Je vois .

- Lizzie… Lorsque tu es morte… Je enfin, j'ai cru que je pouvais, continuer sans toi. Commença maladroitement Jack. Mais ça n'était, ça n'est pas le cas. Je t'en prie reviens.

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui, émue par ses mots dont elle savait l'importance et ce qu'il lui coûtait de les prononcer. Le capitaine Jack Sparrow ne suppliait pas. Pas plus qu'il ne faisait étalage de ses sentiments, préférant se cacher derrière une froideur cynique. Son regard se posa sur la silhouette de Will et elle rougit brutalement, se sentant coupable à double titre.

- Je dois … Jack je dois te dire quelque chose. Commença-t-elle d'un ton grave.

Le pirate frémit et baissa la tête, devinant ce qu'elle allait dire et craignant au fond de lui qu'elle ne lui préfère finalement Will Turner.

- Je, j'ai pardonné à Will.

- Je l'avais compris. Répondit Jack d'un ton sec.

- Tu m'as trahi .. Et lui, et bien .. Il était là… Et être ici.. Le retrouver si semblable à autrefois, Jack je ..

- Je sais à quel point c'est dur d'être ici. La coupa Jack. Je connais le Purgatoire. Je ne te reproche rien. Je n'en ai pas le droit. Lizzie, je veux juste… Choisis moi encore. Finit il par lâcher en l'attirant contre lui.

Elizabeth sourit avec tendresse, son regard glissant du compas qui la désignait encore au visage de son mari. Elle passa lentement sa main sur sa joue, en caressant la peau tannée par les années passées en mer.

- Je t'aime Jack. Soupira-t-elle à regrets avant de l'attirer à elle, cherchant sa bouche.

Avec un gémissement Jack la serra contre lui, ses lèvres écrasant les siennes tandis que sa langue explorait sa bouche, la goûtant avec avidité. Elizabeth glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de Jack, ses doigts frôlant les multiples babioles qui y pendaient tandis qu'il s'écartait d'elle en souriant.

- Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas me résister… Déclara-t-il d'un ton joueur.

- Pirate. Murmura Elizabeth d'un ton attendri en l'embrassant légèrement.

Jack sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne, la serrant brièvement avant la porter à ses lèvres, sa moustache chatouillant la peau d'Elizabeth qui sourit.

- Tu ne le regretteras pas. Dit il, sérieusement cette fois.

Elizabeth lui sourit avec tristesse et le fixa sérieusement.

- Je ne te mentirais plus Jack. Moi non plus je ne veux pas te perdre… Pardonne moi .. Pour … Thomas … Et Will.

Jack grimaça, la jalousie le piquant brutalement avant de se reprendre et la serra contre lui.

- Tout ce qui compte … C'est que tu sois là, dans mes bras. Le reste … n'est pas important. Vient .. On rentre.

Elizabeth ne bougea pas et le fixa d'un petit air coupable.

- Jack… S'il te plait. Je dois, il faut que je parle à Will. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça encore… Je , je lui dois une explication.

Le pirate grimaça et hocha la tête.

- Je pars devant. Je dirais au for.. À Will que tu veux lui parler. Se força-t-il à dire.

- D'accord. Répondit Elizabeth, mal à l'aise.

Jack commença à avancer sur la plage, à la fois heureux et inquiet à l'idée de la laisser seule avec son rival, angoissé à l'idée qu'elle choisisse finalement de ne plus lui pardonner avant de sentir le bras d'Elizabeth saisir le sien.

- Jack … Je ne te laisserais pas. Lui dit elle fermement en lui désignant le compas qu'elle tenait et qui pointait vers lui sans équivoque.

- Évidemment trésor… Après tout je suis le Capitaine Sparrow. Répondit Jack d'un ton assuré tandis que son cœur bondissait de joie dans sa poitrine à l'idée d'avoir enfin retrouvé sa Lizzie…

*

Pendant que Jack et Elizabeth s'expliquaient, Will s'approcha maladroitement de Marie, cherchant inconsciemment un reflet de son visage dans celui de sa fille. Marie, embarrassée, le regarda approcher sans savoir quoi dire.

- Tu es venue jusqu'ici . Commença Will. Pour moi. Pour un père que tu ne connais pas et qui ne mérite pas le nom de père. Surtout après ce que j'ai essayé de te faire.

Marie frissonna au souvenir de leur première rencontre et se força à regarder son père dans les yeux.

- Tu .. Tu n'étais pas toi-même cette nuit là… C'était, c'était le navire… Jack, Jack me l'a expliqué…

- Jack. Répéta Will avec rancœur.

Marie frémit en l'entendant et recula légèrement, apeurée. Will vit son mouvement et secoua la tête.

- Excuse moi Marie… Je, enfin quand il s'agit de Sparrow.. Bref. Je suis heureux de te connaître… Tu, tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère. Grimaça-t-il en repensant à ses rencontres avec Giselle.

-Maman est morte. Lâcha Marie. Peu de temps après toi.

La culpabilité envahit de nouveau Will alors qu'il comprenait sans qu'elle ait besoin de le dire que c'était le traitement qu'il lui avait infligé qui avait tué la mère de la jeune fille.

- Marie .. Je suis désolé. Pardonne moi même si je ne le mérite pas…Je, ta mère… J'ai des torts envers elle. La nuit où tu as été conçue, je l'ai .. Elle cherchait Jack tu comprends . Elles cherchent toutes Jack. Et Elizabeth, elle venait de me laisser pour lui. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Je l'ai. Commença Will avant de s'interrompre. Je voulais la dominer, me sentir puissant…

- Comme la plupart de ses clients. Murmura Marie en rougissant.

- Oui, sans doute. Confirma Will en baissant la tête d'un air honteux. Au petit matin j'ai réalisé ce que j'avais fait mais il est trop tard pour.. M'excuser ou réparer mon geste alors je suis parti … Pour oublier ma souffrance. Déclara-t-il avec amertume. La suite tu la connais.

Marie baissa la tête avant de fixer son regard pâle sur son père.

- Parce que tu ne pouvais pas oublier Elizabeth Sparrow.

- Swann… C'était Elizabeth Swann alors et elle l'est toujours pour moi.

Marie sentit son cœur se serrer en lisant dans le regard de son père l'amour qu'il portait encore à sa fiancée infidèle, le genre de regard que sa mère à elle avait espéré toute sa vie qu'un homme pose sur elle .

- Parle moi de toi… S'il te plait, raconte moi. Je ne connais de toi que le .. Mons.. Le capitaine du Hollandais Volant.

Will serra les dents et attira Marie contre lui

- Le monstre tu peux le dire …

- Fait moi changer d'avis … Murmura Marie d'un ton étranglé, trouvant dans la douceur des gestes de Will le père qu'elle avait toujours espéré

- Et bien .. J'étais forgeron. Commença Will. A Port Royal. J'y étais venu à la mort de ma mère pour retrouver mon père que je ne connaissais pas.

- Comme moi ici. Murmura Marie frappée par la similarité de leurs histoires

- Oui. Confirma Will.

- Continue. Souffla Marie.

Will souffla avec amertume et reprit

- Ma vie tient en peu de choses Marie… J'étais forgeron, j'étais amoureux et je combattais les pirates… Du moins jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Jack Sparrow… Je l'ai aidé à échapper à la corde et je me suis fiancé à Elizabeth… Et puis le jour de notre mariage, Beckett a interrompu la cérémonie et j'ai du partir à la recherche de ce foutu Jack pour sauver Elizabeth… Et je l'ai perdue.. Soupira-t-il tristement. Et je sais qu'en ce moment même je la perds à nouveau.

Marie tendit une main hésitante vers ce père qui paraissait plus être son frère qu'un homme d'âge mur et soupira.

- Je t'empêche de la rejoindre c'est ça ?

- Non … Marie, il y a des choses , des causes qui sont perdues d'avance… Même si je me bas je sais que … c'est lui qu'elle veut. Déclara tristement Will. Ça a toujours été lui.

- Tu vas revenir avec nous ? Demanda Marie, la voix étranglée

- Tu ne me dois rien Marie. J'ai été moins qu'un père pour toi… Tu as une vie à construire moi je n'ai que les miettes d'une existence gâchée…

- J'ai tout gâché moi aussi… Murmura Marie en jetant un petit regard en direction de Dominic qui les surveillait de loin.

Will suivit son regard et se crispa en réalisant que celui que sa fille regardait ainsi n'était autre que le fils de Jack et d'Elizabeth.

- Amoureuse d'un Sparrow .. Dit il avec amertume.

Marie rougit en l'entendant formuler les mots qu'elle se refusait même à penser et hocha la tête.

- J'ai cru… En aimer un autre… Mais il n'était qu'une illusion. Déclara-t-elle avec la même amertume que son père un peu plus tôt

Will soupira profondément et la prit par les épaules, se forçant à parler d'une voix douce

- Marie… Ne commet pas mes erreurs… ne laisse pas échapper celui que tu aimes sans essayer. J'ai renoncé à Elizabeth sans me battre et j'ai passé des années à le regretter. Je suis devenu un monstre parce que je pensais ne pas avoir d'autres choix . Mais si tu es amoureuse de ce garçon ne laisse pas filer ta chance. N'attends pas le bon moment… parce que parfois ce dernier arrive trop tard. Crois moi, j'en sais quelque chose.

- Mais … Commença Marie avant de se taire devant le regard doux de Will.

- Et s'il ne veut pas de toi… Continue ta vie, ne fait pas la même bêtise que moi

- J'ai cru aimer Thomas Norrington. Je me .. Suis … donnée à lui. Expliqua Marie, les larmes aux yeux. Qui voudrait de moi après ça ?

Will soupira tristement et la serra brutalement contre lui.

- S'il t'aime il te pardonnera… On pardonne tout lorsqu'on aime Marie. Et s'il ne le fait pas.. Alors oublie le, ne te prive pas du bonheur parce que tu as le cœur brisé. J'ai commis cette erreur et je le regrette maintenant plus que jamais…

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant plus que jamais ?

- Parce que … à cause de ma folie, à cause de ma peine, je me suis privé de toi. Ma place aurait du être à tes côtés au lieu de courir les mers afin de collecter des âmes pour ce maudit navire. Je regrette Marie… je regrette tellement. Je t'ai fait ce que mon père m'a fait avant toi…

- Mais tu ignorais mon existence … Déclara Marie d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

- Parce que j'étais trop obnubilé par ma peine pour m'inquiéter des autres. J'avais tort Marie…

Les larmes aux yeux Marie se serra contre Will, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Alors ne me laisse pas… Reviens avec moi, s'il te plait..Je n'ai que toi.

Will soupira tristement et caressa les cheveux de Marie.

- Non … Je suis ton passé Marie, ton avenir t'attend et il n'y a pas de place pour moi… J'ai déjà beaucoup de chance, plus que je ne le mérite, de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras et de savoir que malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait tu ne me hais pas…

Marie renifla contre son torse

- Ne me laisse pas… je ne veux pas… Je te promets que. Commença-t-elle.

Will la repoussa doucement et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Non arrête .. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, je connais ces mots, je les ai dit moi-même à mon père… Ce qui m'a conduit en partie ici… Je ne veux pas gâcher ta vie comme j'ai gâché la mienne. Pars d'ici et ne te retourne pas Marie. Laisse moi agir comme un père et faire le mieux pour toi.

- Je ne peux pas te laisser ici !!

- Si et tu le dois. Maudit ou non, j'ai agi de manière indigne et avec cruauté. Je ne peux pas retourner dans ton monde. Je l'ai quitté il y a des années… Tout comme mon père. Laisse les morts reposer en paix Marie. Sache que où que je sois, je veillerais sur toi.

- Papa … Souffla Marie, laissant filer ses larmes.

Avec un soupir , Will la serra contre lui, goûtant au bonheur d'être père pour la première fois de sa vie tout en sachant qu'il serait égoïste de suivre cette fille qu'il ne méritait pas.

- Tu ressembles à ma mère. Lui murmura-t-il tendrement. Elle s'appelait Meredith. Dit il les yeux dans le vague. Peut être que je vais la retrouver la bas.

Marie renifla et Will l'embrassa gentiment sur le front.

- Je suis fier de toi Marie.

- J'aurais voulu te connaître…

- Ce n'était pas notre destin. Grimaça Will en voyant arriver Jack qui arborait un sourire qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose.

Will se détacha doucement de Marie et avança vers le pirate qui lui lança un regard sombre.

- Lizzie t'attends… Elle veut te parler.

- Je n'en doutais pas. Répondit Will avec ironie avant de se tourner vers Marie. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit …

- Papa ! Ne pars pas !! Pas sans me dire au revoir.

- Je ne ferais jamais ça .. Répondit tristement Will avant de se diriger vers Elizabeth.


	68. La vérité se dévoile

_**Bonjour à tous … Voici donc l'un des derniers chapitres de cette fic … Il en reste trois maxi après celui-ci (sans compter l'épilogue ) ça dépendra de euh le volume qu'il me faudra pour caser ce que j'ai à mettre lol . **_

_**Merci à Léa pour ses vigoureux encouragements pour celui d'avant !!!!**_

_**Ce chapitre est très très dense. Il se passe beaucoup de choses . J'ai souhaité mettre un peu d'humour par le biais de Thomas et j'espère que cela vous plaira .. Surtout ne ratez pas la fin, j'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira. Bonne lecture et … Review !!!**_

**Chapitre 66**

Elizabeth, le cœur serré, regarda Will s'approcher lentement d'elle, notant la résignation de son visage. Le jeune homme s'immobilisa à quelques pas et releva la tête,la fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Alors une fois de plus c'est lui que tu choisis. Déclara-t-il d'une voix sans inflexions.

Elle baissa la tête, la vieille culpabilité qu'elle ressentait envers son fiancé malheureux ressurgissant brutalement.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi Will, ça n'a rien à voir avec celui que tu es.

- Au contraire Elizabeth… Je t'ai tout donné. Je t'ai libérée de ta cage, je t'ai offert mon cœur, je t'ai fait l'amour… Mais rien de tout cela n'a suffit puisque c'est encore lui que tu choisis.

- C'est mon mari.. Commença Elizabeth avant d'être interrompue par le rire bref et douloureux de Will

- Non Elizabeth.. Moi j'étais ton fiancé et pourtant ça ne t'a pas empêchée de courir te vautrer dans ses bras.

- Will…. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Encore.

- Pourtant tu l'as fait Elizabeth… Si tu savais à quel point j'étais heureux, lorsque nous étions ici, tout les deux enfin réunis.. Je t'ai crue lorsque tu as prétendu m'aimer. Mais ça n'était pas le cas n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne l'a jamais été..

Elizabeth se mordit la lèvre et leva la main vers lui avant de la laisser retomber.

- Je ne t'ai pas menti Will. Je t'aime. Mais .. Jack il..

- Tu l'aimes plus que moi. Compléta Will avec amertume.

- Oui. Chuchota Elizabeth en baissant la tête.

- Alors cette fois c'est la fin Elizabeth… Nos routes se séparent.

- Que veux tu dire ?

Will posa son regard sur l'horizon, grimaçant en voyant le Hollandais Volant se rapprocher.

- Que je ne partirais pas avec toi. Il n'y a plus rien pour moi dans l'autre monde…

- Will ! S'exclama Elizabeth, choquée en comprenant qu'il choisissait la mort.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi Elizabeth… Ou peut être que si… Mais je ne veux pas retourner dans un monde que j'ai quitté le jour où tu m'as laissé.

- Je suis désolée Will. Murmura Elizabeth en lui prenant la main.

Will la serra brièvement dans la sienne avant de la regarder avec un mélange de tristesse et de douceur.

- Désolée de quoi ? De ne pas m'aimer ? De préférer vivre avec Jack qui n'a pas hésité à te tromper… Je te souhaite d'être heureuse Elizabeth. Puisque il n'y a manifestement que lui qui peut t'apporter le bonheur…

Émue, Elizabeth caressa doucement son visage et approcha lentement ses lèvres des siennes, les effleurant en baiser si léger que Will crut un instant l'avoir rêvé.

- Tu es un homme bien William Turner. Peu importe ce que tu as fait, je sais que tu l'es.

- Mais ça n'était suffisant … Répondit tristement Will avant de la prendre par la taille. Je t'aime Elizabeth Swann. Je t'aimerais toujours. Souffla-t-il en l'attirant à lui pour un profond baiser.

Le souffle coupé, Elizabeth laissa retomber ses bras le long de son corps tandis que Will l'étreignait douloureusement avant de la relâcher avec un sourire triste.

- Rejoins le… Cours vers lui comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Un peu troublée, Elizabeth le regarda, l'air hésitant

- Tu .. Tu ne viens pas ?

- Dans une minute Elizabeth… Je viendrais dire adieu à ma fille … Pour nous deux c'est déjà fait. Répondit Will en fixant l'horizon, les yeux brillants.

Elizabeth baissa la tête et commença à avancer vers le petit groupe qui les attendait non loin de là tandis que Will laissait enfin rouler ses larmes en entendant son pas décroître sur le sable

- Nos destins n'étaient pas liés Elizabeth… Murmura-t-il avec regrets. J'ai été fou de le croire …

*

Pendant que Will et Elizabeth se disaient un tendre adieu, Dominic s'approcha de Marie et lui posa avec hésitation la main sur l'épaule.

- Tout va bien Marie ?

La jeune fille secoua la tête et fondit en larmes. Avec un soupir Dominic la força à se retourner et la serra dans ses bras, murmurant des paroles apaisantes à son oreille.

- Il ne reviendra pas avec nous. Gémit Marie

- Je suis désolé Marie. Répondit Dominic en croisant le regard pétillant de Thomas qui lui fit un clin d'œil complice.

Le jeune homme se raidit en le voyant avant de se forcer à retourner son attention vers Marie.

- J'ai tout gâché… Déclara la jeune fille.

- Voyons .. Tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais pour ton père…

- Je ne parlais pas de ça.. Murmura Marie, les leçons de Will encore bien présentes dans son esprit.

- Norrington n'en vaut pas la peine Marie. Il ne vaut pas tes larmes. Lui souffla Dominic, le cœur serré.

- Je sais .. Répondit Marie en levant les yeux vers lui avec regrets.

Dominic la regarda sans comprendre, ses yeux errant sur sa bouche délicatement ourlée avant de se poser sur sa joue fraîche sur laquelle glissait, oubliée, l'une de ses lourdes boucles brunes.

- Maintenant Sparrow !! Siffla Thomas entre ses dents avant de toiser ceux qui se retournaient vers lui avec surprise. Quoi ? Demanda-t-il d'un air détaché notant mentalement de penser à voix basse désormais.

Eléna regarda son fils avec surprise

- Je pensais que toi .. Et cette petite Marie ..

Thomas lui sourit moqueusement .

- Du passé Mère… je goûte peu les chaînes du mariage ou de tout autre engagement …

Sans attendre la réponse d'Eléna, Thomas se retourna vers Dominic et Marie qui n'avaient toujours pas bougés.

- Quel imbécile. Commenta-t-il, songeant que s'il avait été à la place de son cousin, la jeune Marie serait déjà allongée dans le sable de la petite anse qu'il avait remarquée lors de leur arrivée.

Marie baissa la tête avec amertume, songeant que son père avait tort .. Pour Dominic et elle .. Il n'y avait plus de bon moment… Ils l'avaient laissé passer…. Avec un soupir triste elle essuya ses larmes.

- Je crois .. Que je devrais aller dire au revoir à mon père… Balbutia-t-elle avant de s'éloigner.

- Oui. Répondit platement Dominic en la regardant partir avec dépit.

- Mais quel imbécile !!! Commenta Thomas dans son dos.

- La ferme Norrington !! S'exclama Dominic en se retournant vers lui, furieux de sa propre timidité inhabituelle face à Marie.

Thomas roula les yeux en direction de sa mère et de sa grand-mère.

- Et c'est comme ça depuis que je le connais . Annonça-t-il d'un ton plaintif.

L'arrivée d'Elizabeth dispensa Eléna et Karolina de répondre, les deux femmes détaillant avec curiosité celle pour qui Jack les avait entraînées ici. Thomas toussota tandis qu'Elizabeth s'approchait de lui.

- Tu as tué Beckett. Avant qu'il ne touche ma fille. Merci Thomas.

Surpris Thomas porta la main à son chapeau dans un geste de respect inhabituel chez lui et sourit à sa maîtresse d'une nuit.

- A vos ordres mon Capitaine.

Elizabeth sourit brièvement, leurs regards complices se liant

- Tu as été un bon second Thomas.. Un peu agaçant certes mais un bon second.

- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi. Répondit Thomas avant de rougir légèrement en sentant le regard de Jack posé sur lui.

Un sourire forcé aux lèvres mais le regard inquiet, Jack s'approcha d'Elizabeth

- Tu es sure de toi trésor ? Se força-t-il à lui demander.

- Oui. Répondit Elizabeth avant de lier son regard au sien. Oui. Répéta-t-elle plus fermement.

Jack lui sourit brièvement et se tourna vers les autres.

- Mesdames .. Et messieurs .. Souvenez vous de ce jour comme de celui où le Capitaine Jack Sparrow a ..

- Seigneur Sparrow… Taisez vous donc ! Soupira James que le fait de se retrouver au Purgatoire mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Dominic s'approcha d'Elizabeth et la serra contre lui, lançant au passage un regard approbateur à son père.

- Tu m'as manqué maman.

- Toi aussi. Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix étranglée par l'émotion.

Aux côtés d'Eléna, Karolina les observa avec regrets, songeant à tout ce qu'elle avait raté avec Jack avant de jeter un petit coup d'œil en direction de son fils qui tourna la tête avec indifférence, évitant son regard.

- Je suis contente de te voir. Continua Elizabeth. Même si cet endroit n'est pas pour toi… J'aurais voulu t'épargner ça … Enfin au moins ma petite fille est restée sur le Pearl. Soupira-t-elle avec soulagement .

Jack et Dominic échangèrent un regard consterné à la mention de Kiara tandis que Thomas gloussait nerveusement.

- Seigneur Thomas t'est il donc impossible de te tenir !!! S'exclama James avec lassitude.

- Désolé Père. Rétorqua Thomas d'un ton amusé. C'est juste que Kiara en petite fille …

- Bugger … Mais ce gamin ne la ferme t'il donc jamais !! Marmonna Jack en voyant Elizabeth se tourner avec circonspection vers Thomas.

- Nous sommes d'accord sur un point Sparrow. Marmonna James.

Elizabeth se retourna vers Jack

- Y aurait il une chose que je devrais savoir Jack ?

Le pirate soupira et recula mal à l'aise

- En fait une toute toute petite chose …

- Où est Kiara !! S'affola Elizabeth.

- En fait elle est bien sur le Pearl… du moins je crois .. Ou sur l'Empress .. Enfin elle est à Singapour .. Commença Jack d'un air craintif.

Elizabeth accusa le coup, son esprit travaillant à toute vitesse tandis que Dominic serrait les poings de colère.

- Jack …

- Elle est avec Sao Feng .. Dit Jack d'une petite voix

- SAO QUOI !!!!!!! S'alarma Elizabeth, paniquée à l'idée que Kiara ait pu être à nouveau enlevé.

- Feng. Précisa Thomas avec diligence

- Oh la ferme Thomas !!! S'exclama Elizabeth. Et toi !!! Comment as-tu pu laisser ce sale type enlever ma fille à nouveau !!! S'énerva-t-elle en direction de Jack.

- Il l'a pas vraiment enlevée .. S'empressa de dire Jack, songeant que la suite allait être difficile.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Le destin les a réunis. Intervint Tia d'une voix dégoûtée, remplie d'amertume à la pensée que celui qu'elle aimait et pour qui elle avait fait tout ce voyage ne lui avait même pas accordé un regard.

Jack se retourna vers Tia d'un air catastrophé

- Tia non !!

Elizabeth se crispa et regarda Jack.

- Que fait Kiara avec ce monstre ??

- Et bien .. Elle et lui .. Ils , ils … Commença Jack que l'idée révoltait toujours autant.

- Couchent ensembles. Compléta Thomas

- Thomas !!! S'exclamèrent Eléna et James d'une même voix

Le jeune homme les regarda d'un air innocent

- Pourquoi enrober la vérité de fioritures ? C'est qu'ils faisaient chez Tia non ? Et apparemment ça avait l'air de leur plaire…

- La décence Thomas … la décence. Marmonna James. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ce mot …

- Rien du tout . Répondit Thomas avec un grand sourire. Je le juge juste inutile.

Pendant ce temps Elizabeth, blême, se retournait vers Jack.

- Dis moi … dis que .. C'est pas vrai…

Jack grimaça et baissa la tête.

- Je ne peux pas trésor .. Kiara .. Et cela contre mon avis .. Précisa-t-il très vite. A choisi de partir avec ce Feng …Et ce dernier semblait assez .. Content de la chose. Grimaça à nouveau Jack.

- Ma petite fille avec ce … ce… Murmura Elizabeth qui n'avait jamais rencontré personnellement le fameux pirate asiatique mais qui en avait entendu parler.

- Quelquefois … Les voix du destin sont impénétrables… Commenta Tia d'un ton sentencieux qui fit glousser Thomas.

- On fait beaucoup d'erreurs par amour. Ajouta Karolina en fixant Jack.

Ce dernier se détourna tandis qu'Elizabeth déglutissait, Eléna choisit ce moment pour s'approcher de sa belle sœur.

- Elizabeth .. Je , j'ignorais qui vous étiez qui j'étais .. Ce qui s'est passé à Port Royal ..

- Vous voulez dire le fait d'avoir voulu me pendre ? Demanda Elizabeth avec acidité, trouvant là une occasion rêvée de déverser la colère qu'elle ressentait à l'égard de Kiara

- Oui… Pardonnez moi. Dit simplement Eléna en sentant avec soulagement le bras de James se refermer autour de sa taille.

Jack baissa la tête et prit à son tour la main de sa femme.

- Eléna est ma sœur trésor ..

Elizabeth se retourna vers lui troublée.

- Mais tu n'as pas de sœur …

- Si. Répondit Jack. Je … je ne t'en ai jamais parlé parce que … parce que cette femme l'a emmenée alors qu'elle n'était qu'un bébé. Dit il en regardant froidement Karolina qui détourna les yeux, portant la main à son cœur qui s'affolait sous l'effet de la haine qu'elle percevait dans la voix de son fils.

- Oh Jack … Murmura Elizabeth en lisant dans son regard l'émotion qu'il ressentait. Pourquoi ?

Jack la regarda avec regrets.

- J'avais mis tout ça … dans un coin… Et .. Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre taisant tout ce qu'il ressentait encore au souvenir de l'abandon de sa mère.

Sentant sa gêne, Elizabeth glissa sa main sur son visage.

- Pas maintenant … Nous aurons tout le temps une fois revenus chez nous… Je crois .. Que nous devrons parler… Vraiment Jack.

- Ma Lizzie. Souffla Jack en se retenant à grand peine de la serrer contre lui.

Thomas, le cœur brusquement serré, s'écarta légèrement, mal à l'aise à double titre. D'une part, la réalisation du fait qu'il avait fait l'amour avec sa tante lui semblait quelque peu inconfortable (et ceci d'autant plus depuis qu'il se retrouvait face à elle ) et d'autre part l'amour plein de retenue mais pourtant si éclatant que son ancienne maîtresse partageait avec Jack l'emplissait à la fois de dégoût et d'envie… Sans rien dire, il s'éloigna discrètement, rejoignant Tia Dalma qui elle aussi s'était éclipsée, fixant avec tristesse les silhouettes enlacées de Will et de Marie.

- Oh .. J'ignorais que la place était occupée. S'excusa platement Thomas.

Tia soupira lourdement et répondit sans le regarder

- La solitude peut parfois s'avérer un fardeau Thomas. Même lorsque l'on pense l'avoir choisie.

- On est jamais seul lorsqu'on l'on a de quoi réchauffer son lit. Répondit prosaïquement Thomas.

- Parfois… On ne choisit pas de souffrir. Répondit Tia d'une voix vibrante, ne quittant toujours pas Will des yeux.

- A quoi bon aimer quelqu'un qui ne vous aime pas ? Alors que l'on peut se consoler ailleurs. Insinua Thomas en la détaillant, la trouvant une fois de plus très attirante sous les haillons dont elle était vêtue.

Tia se retourna lentement vers lui, s'arrachant à la contemplation de celui qu'elle savait ne jamais pouvoir posséder. Elle étudia les traits de Thomas avec attention, troublée par ce qu'elle percevait et qui s'émanait du jeune homme.

- Tia ? Demanda Thomas avec un sourire séducteur

- Tu es étrange Thomas Norrington. Un grand destin t'attend mais je ne sais si tu sauras le saisir …

- Je saisis toutes les occasions qui me sont offertes. Répondit Thomas avec une franchise qui laissa momentanément Tia sans voix.

- Je ne sais que penser de toi … Murmura Tia, fascinée à son corps défendant par le magnétisme du regard du jeune homme.

- Qui vous demande de penser ? Lui rétorqua Thomas avec un sourire.

Tia s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la voix de Will retentit dans son dos.

- Tia ? Demanda le forgeron avec hésitation, tenant toujours sa fille par la taille.

Thomas pesta intérieurement, regrettant de voir interrompues des choses pourtant en si bonne voie et s'écarta rejoignant à regret les autres.

- Will…. Souffla Tia.

Will la fixa, se rappelant brutalement de toutes ses rencontres avec la sorcière et des nombreuses mises en garde de cette dernière.

- Je tenais à vous faire mes excuses Tia… J'ai été injuste avec vous alors que vous … Vous avez été une amie pour moi. Déclara Will faute de trouver un autre mot. Merci. Ajouta-t-il simplement en serrant Tia contre lui.

Tia laissa échapper un couinement surpris tandis qu'elle refermait à son tour ses bras autour de Will dans une étreinte fraternelle.

- Merci pour tout Tia. Murmura Will. Merci d'avoir essayé de m'empêcher de gâcher ma vie … Et de vous être occupée de Marie …

- Will. Balbutia Tia, émue de le sentir plus proche qu'il n'avait jamais été.

Mais avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de finir sa phrase, le jeune homme desserra son étreinte et se tourna vers Marie, la serrant de nouveau contre lui. Tia grimaça avec tristesse et prit la main de Will.

- Je veillerais sur elle. Je te le promets William. Lui dit elle avec ferveur, sachant que la confiance et l'amitié de Will étaient tout ce qu'elle obtiendrait jamais de lui.

- Avant d'en finir .. Je dois parler à Jack. Répondit Will.

- Bien… Soupira tristement Tia songeant que son moment avait été si bref… trop bref.

Will s'avança vers Jack qui le toisa avec méfiance, s'écartant instinctivement du reste du groupe.

- Tu as gagné Jack. Déclara Will. Une fois de plus.

- Je ne voulais pas te la voler tu le sais.

- Mais tu l'as fait. A deux reprises. Et ce sont deux de trop. J'espère que tu réalises la chance que tu as Sparrow.

- Je le sais. Répondit Jack.

- Je l'aime tellement… Soupira Will en lançant un regard emplit de regrets en direction d'Elizabeth qui parlait avec Dominic.

- Moi aussi… Murmura Jack d'une voix quasi inaudible

- Prend soin d'elle Jack … Et dis à ton fils de prendre soin de Marie… Répondit Will sans le regarder.

- Je le ferais.

- Parfait. Répondit Will en rejoignant Marie et Tia alors qu'à l'horizon le Hollandais Volant se rapprochait d'eux.

*

Julia, les entrailles tordues par la douleur, mit pied à terre, foulant pour la première fois son Purgatoire. La poitrine oppressée par la souffrance, elle s'approcha du petit groupe qui l'attendait, son regard évitant celui de sa triomphante rivale pour se tourner vers Will

- William Turner… Qu'as-tu décidé … Souhaites tu repartir dans l'autre monde ou passer sur la rive des âmes mortes ?

- Je suis mort il y a longtemps. Répondit Will d'un ton ferme en serrant brièvement la main de Marie qui pleurait en silence.

- Ainsi soit il. Déclara froidement Julia en l'étreignant brièvement, le faisait disparaître.

- NON !! Hurla Marie alors que son père disparaissait

Dominic se précipita vers elle et la serra dans ses bras

- Était ce nécessaire d'être aussi cruelle !! S'insurgea le jeune homme en consolant Marie

Julia haussa les épaules tandis que Tia se tournait vers Marie

- Il a trouvé la paix … et la rédemption … Murmura-t-elle tristement à la jeune fille, dissimulant ses larmes.

- Je sais .. Répondit Marie entre deux sanglots . C'est juste difficile .. De le perdre .. Aussi vite

Tandis que Tia et Dominic s'efforçaient de consoler Marie, Julia avança vers Jack se mordant les lèvres.

- Qu'avez-vous décidé ? Dois je la renvoyer elle aussi ? Demanda-t-elle tout en sachant déjà la réponse, imaginant sans peine le calvaire que serait pour elle le voyage du retour.

- Non. Déclara d'une voix ferme Jack.

- Alors .. En route… Répondit tristement Julia.

Elizabeth serra fermement la main de son mari, regardant avec haine la nouvelle capitaine du Hollandais Volant et se prépara à avancer lorsqu'un rire cruel résonna autour d'eux. Jack , James, Thomas et Dominic portèrent leurs mains à leurs épées et Tia blêmit en reconnaissant la voix de Tezcatlipoca.

- _Croyez vous si facile d'échapper au destin ??? Le crois tu Jack Sparrow ??? _

Perdue Tia s'avança, criant d'une voix forte alors qu'une tempête surnaturelle se levait sur l'îlot .

- Ils ont remplis les conditions que veux tu encore !!!

_- Pauvre servante inutile … Si seulement tu avais lu les augures … Elizabeth Sparrow ne peut pas quitter le Purgatoire ….Pas maintenant.. _

Affolé Jack sortit son épée, cherchant inutilement son ennemi invisible.

_- Sparrow !!! Tonna le dieu. Comme l'a demandé ma servante, je vais te laisser ton libre arbitre … Un choix …Ricana-t-il_

Tia gémit, regrettant amèrement de ne pas avoir lu les augures tandis que Julia assommée par une vague de souffrance posait le genou à terre

- Pourquoi Elizabeth ne peut elle pas partir !!! S'écria la sorcière

_- Parce qu'elle est morte et porte l'enfant d'un mort . Jubila Tezcatlipoca. L'enfant de Will Turner, conçu ici même . _

- Oh … non … non Gémit Elizabeth en lançant un regard coupable en direction de Jack qui ferma les yeux.

- _Sparrow .. Voilà ton choix … Rester ici quinze années auprès de ta femme grosse d'un autre .. Élever son enfant avant d'être libre de repartir tout les trois. Ou alors … Partir maintenant … Et connaître ton enfant. _

- Quoi ??? Glapit Jack

_- L'enfant de mon capitaine … L'enfant que vous avez conçu il y a des mois. Se moqua Tezcatlipoca tandis que Julia laissait échapper un hurlement inhumain_

Elizabeth laissa à son tour échapper un cri de souffrance tandis que Jack tétanisé ne bougeait pas un muscle

- _Le libre arbitre Sparrow… _Se moqua à nouveau Tezcatlipoca. _Choisis ta femme et passe les quinze prochaines années ici à élever son bâtard avant de retrouver la liberté. Ou bien … Laisse la ici et choisi la liberté et ton enfant … _

- Non !! Cria Tia. Tu n'as pas le droit.

- _Pauvre idiote. _Lâcha Tezcatlipoca avant de lui envoyer une onde de souffrance qui la fit hurler. _Personne ne peut vaincre le destin … Choisis bien Sparrow … ta femme et son enfant seront libres… de mourir dans quinze ans si tu choisis ton bébé. Sinon, ma servante disposera de ton enfant dès sa naissance… Mon capitaine n'a pas de place sur son navire pour un bébé .Tu as un jour pour faire ton choix… _Ricana-t-il avant de s'évaporer, laissant planer un silence de mort derrière lui….

_**Mwahahahaha je sais c'est cruel de s'arrêter là… Mais la vie est cruelle … alors à bientôt … pour la suite …**_

_**PS : l'auteur décline toute responsabilité quand aux agissements/plans machiavéliques ou autres perversions de Tezcatlipoca…**_

_**PPS : Auto promo lol ... je viens juste de commencer une fic post AWE intitulé Le sens du devoir ... si le coeur vous en dit venez lire (elle est publiée sur ce site mais pas en version intégrale car elle sera MA ) **_


	69. Premier baiser

_**Bonjour !!!! Voici donc l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fiction… Je sais que vous me maudirez à la fin *rires* mais laissez une petite review … Please !**_

_**PS: Oui Léa ... je suis cruelle lol, merci pour ton comm ! **_

**Chapitre 67**

Après le départ de Tezcatlipoca, les occupants du Purgatoire restèrent un moment silencieux, trop choqués par ce qui venait de se produire pour parler. Finalement James Norrington fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits, en partie en raison de l'étreinte de sa femme qui serrait son bras à le briser , le souffle coupé. Il se tourna vers Tia Dalma, adoptant sans s'en rendre compte le ton de commandement qui était le sien en sa qualité de gouverneur.

- Pourrait on savoir ce que signifie ceci ? Quelle est cette .. chose qui s'est adressée ainsi à nous et qui vous a désignée comme sa servante ? Demanda t'il

A sa question tous se retournèrent vers Tia, à l'exception de Jack, qui le regard fixe , semblait inaccessible . La sorcière secoua la tête, consternée.

- C'est .. Tezcatlipoca. Bredouilla t'elle finalement

- Tezciquoi ? Répéta Dominic en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers sa mère qui semblait pétrifiée

- Tezcatlipoca. Répondit Thomas, prenant Tia de vitesse. C'est un dieu aztèque, il est aussi appelé le Maître de la Destinée et on le connait aussi sous l'appellation de Seigneur du Miroir Fumant . Je pensais qu'il n'était qu'une légende.

Oubliant un bref instant sa détresse, Tia regarda Thomas avec étonnement, imitée par la plupart de ses compagnons . Thomas haussa le sourcil alors qu'ils le dévisageaient

- Bah quoi ? Tout le monde connait ce dieu …

- Non… Tout le monde ne le connait pas .Murmura Tia plus perdue que jamais.

- Mais si ! Protesta Thomas, soudainement mal à l'aise

James ouvrait la bouche pour argumenter lorsque la voix de Jack, froide et coupante s'éleva brutalement

- La ferme !! Arrêtez avec vos bavardages stupides… Et toi tu vas me dire ce que me veut ton dieu ! Dit il d'une voix inquiétante à Tia

En entendant Jack, tous baissèrent les yeux, revenant brutalement à la réalité et au choix cruel que devait faire le pirate

Tia baissa les yeux avant de les relever, fixant Jack

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi… Enfin pas directement. Répondit elle d'un ton triste et las. Cette histoire s'est déroulée il y a plusieurs siècles… lorsque les espagnols ont pillé les richesses des Incas, volant le trésor de Tezcatlipoca, l'or de la Muerta …

- Continue. Lui ordonna Jack d'une voix coupante

- Tezcatlipoca a maudit l'or de la Muerta … ainsi que le Capitaine Cortez et les membres de son équipage. Années après années, siècles après siècles, il a traqué ces hommes et leurs enfants… Jusqu'à qu'il ne reste plus que la descendance de l'homme qui, le premier, a mis la main sur son or, causant le massacre d'une partie de ses fidèles.

- Qui ? Demanda Jack d'une voix blanche tandis que Karolina blêmissait

- Alessandro De La Fuenté. Répondit Tia à regrets. Ton arrière arrière arrière…

- Ça va j'ai saisi l'idée. Grommela Jack. Alors toi aussi tu m'as menti ..

Tia tiqua et baissa fugacement la tête. Un instant elle avait espéré que le pirate avait oublié ce moment, où des années plus tôt il était venu vers elle, la carte menant à la Muerta à la main

- Pour te protéger, rien de plus . Soupira Tia. Jack , j'ai toujours été de ton côté

- Mais tu savais que ton tezmachin me poursuivait !! Et tu n'en m'en as rien dit !!

- Parce que je pensais avoir déjoué le destin .. Je , tout les cinquante ans j'ai droit à une faveur … A l'époque Tezcatlipoca voulait faire de toi le capitaine du Hollandais Volant , c'était sa vengeance ..Je l'ai convaincu d'y renoncer.. et ce faisant, j'ai condamné une âme innocente.. Gémit Tia

- Mon père.. Murmura Marie d'un ton rempli d'horreur

Tia secoua la tête et soupira lourdement alors que le moment tant redouté de dire toute la vérité était arrivé

- Will … ce n'était pas lui que Tezcatlipoca voulait voir à la barre de son navire mais celle qui a volé la pièce et qui a osé s'en parer

Le visage de Jack se crispa brutalement et il se rapprocha instinctivement d'Elizabeth qui paraissait toujours prostrée

- Je vois … Déclara t'il d'un ton froid. Et maintenant quelles chances ai-je de déjouer la vengeance de ton dieu qui s'adresse à un de mes ancêtres ?

Tia baissa à nouveau la tête, la secouant avec impuissance

- Je suis désolée Jack … On ne peut vaincre le destin

- Je vois … Répéta le pirate avant de tourner les talons, s'éloignant sur la plage sans rien ajouter

En le voyant partir, Julia sortit brusquement de sa torpeur et ébaucha un geste en sa direction

- Jack ! Attends !! Nous allons être parents, je pourrais, je pourrais …Commença t'elle avant de s'interrompre se sentant plus impuissante que jamais tandis que sous ses vêtements verdis par les algues son ventre avait un nouveau soubresaut

- La ferme. Siffla brusquement Elizabeth entre ses dents en fixant avec haine sa rivale.

- Laissez moi vous !! Hurla Julia tout aussi haineusement

- Arrêtez ça . Ordonna Karolina. Mon fils a besoin d'être seul . Ce n'est pas une décision que l'on prend à la légère.. Choisir entre son enfant et la personne que l'on aime … même si cette dernière est infidèle

A ces mots, de nouvelles larmes se formèrent dans les yeux d'Elizabeth qui s'écarta brusquement, s'éloignant à son tour du groupe tandis que Julia se rapprochait de Dominic qui la regarda avec dégoût avant de lui tourner le dos, serrant les poings de rage et d'impuissance

James s'approcha alors de Tia, l'air angoissé

- Et .. et pour Eléna et Thomas ? Eux aussi sont des descendants de De La Fuenté .. Est-ce que …

Tia secoua la tête

- Je l'ignore …. Mais je suis sure d'une chose, c'est que notre présence ici .. N'est en rien due hasard … Cela fait des années ou plutôt des siècles que Tezcatlipoca prépare ce moment.

- Très rassurant. Ironisa Thomas.

- Tout ça pour une poignée d'indigènes massacrés… Soupira Karolina avec mépris

Tia se retourna vers la vieille femme, les yeux flambant de rage

- Comment osez vous dire ça !! Les espagnols sont venus dans notre temple !! Ils nous ont massacrés, ils ont violé les femmes, ont pillés nos richesses avant de partir en nous laissant pour morts !! Vous ne savez pas ce qu'on éprouve lorsqu'on se réveille au milieu des cadavres de ses compagnons. Moi si.

- Mais quel âge avez donc ? S'alarma soudain James

- Tu ne tiens pas à le savoir chéri.. Répondit Tia en se penchant sur Julia, qui, assise à même le sol s'était remise à pleurer

James déglutit brutalement et se rapprocha d'Eléna qui leva vers lui un regard brillant de larmes.

- Comment peut on exiger un choix aussi cruel ?

- Je l'ignore… Murmura James en la serrant farouchement contre lui, décidé à pourfendre toute personne, dieu ou humain, qui oserait lever la main sur sa femme.

De son côté Tia sa pencha sur Julia, la regardant avec douceur.

- Je suis désolée. J'aurais aimé t'épargner ça .

La main sur son ventre, Julia leva un regard brusquement calme et froid sur la sorcière.

- Maintenant il est vraiment à moi… Il n'a plus le choix. Il ne me préférera pas une femme infidèle enceinte d'un autre. Je pourrais le prendre sur le Hollandais Volant… j'en ferais mon second et il restera pour l'éternité à mes côtés.

Effarée, Tia secoua la tête

- C'est trop tard Julia… Tu as choisi ta destinée et nul ne peut revenir en arrière après avoir emprunté le chemin que tu as pris.

Julia la regarda avec cruauté.

- Il sera obligé de venir avec moi. Pour l'enfant.

- N'as-tu rien compris !!! S'exclama Dominic, fou de rage. Si mon père choisit ton .. Ce , cette chose que tu portes il n'en sera pas pour autant ton compagnon !!

- Il dit vrai Julia. Confirma Tia d'un ton empreint de tristesse. Sitôt l'enfant né, il me faudra venir le chercher… Tu ne le reverras jamais que Jack le choisisse ou non …

Julia frémit longuement et sa bouche se tordit en un rictus mauvais avant de s'interrompre, les mains crispées sur son ventre.

- J'ai mal… Gémit elle.

- Je sais. Répondit doucement Tia en passant une main sur son front.

*

Assise à même le sol, Elizabeth mit sa tête entre ses mains, pleurant à chaudes larmes à la pensée du gâchis qu'était devenue son existence. Elle se sentait coupable à plus d'un titre, coupable de s'être donnée à Will condamnant ainsi Jack à devoir choisir entre son enfant et elle-même. Coupable également de ne pas réussir à ressentir quoi que ce soit pour le bébé qui, elle le savait à présent, grandissait en elle. Elle avait encore du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'après tellement d'années, elle était de nouveau enceinte. Et qu'à cause de ce bébé elle allait perdre Jack…

En effet, tout au long des années qu'ils avaient passées ensembles, Elizabeth et Jack avaient toujours convenu que si l'un d'entre eux restait en arrière alors que leurs enfants était en danger, l'autre partirait sans se retourner pour sauver ce dernier. Et à présent c'était à elle de rester sur place, séparée pour toujours de Jack et de ses autres enfants.

Avec un gémissement étranglé, Elizabeth posa la main sur son ventre, songeant avec tristesse à ce bébé condamné à mourir avant même de naître. Elle se retourna à peine en sentant une main hésitante frôler son épaule.

- Je suis désolée Elizabeth. Dit doucement Eléna.

- Je ne veux pas le perdre. Murmura Elizabeth. Je ne veux pas perdre Jack… je ne veux pas passer quinze années ici en sachant que je ne le reverrai jamais.

Eléna soupira légèrement et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Pourquoi ne lui dites vous pas ?

Elizabeth la regarda en tremblant.

- Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de lui demander de me choisir, pas après ce que j'ai fait. Avec Will . Avec votre fils. Je ne peux pas demander à Jack de renoncer à sa liberté et à son enfant … juste pour moi.

Eléna la regarda avec une lueur indéfinissable dans les yeux.

- Vous êtes sa femme… vous pourriez le faire.

- Non … je ne … ne peux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il renonce à tout ce qui fait sa vie pour rester à mes côtés. Jamais.

- Vous l'aimez donc à ce point… Murmura Eléna, surprise.

La bouche d'Elizabeth se tordit en un rictus amer et elle se tourna vers sa belle sœur.

- Il a toujours été le seul… Même si je comprendrais que vous ayez du mal à me croire.

- Non… je vous crois Elizabeth. Répondit Eléna en glissant sa main vers la sienne, la serrant brièvement. Mais je continue à penser que vous devriez lui en parler.

*

Alors qu'Eléna s'efforçait de consoler Elizabeth, Jack, droit comme un i , observait l'horizon sans le voir. Il devait choisir. Elizabeth ou sa liberté et son enfant. Jamais encore, il n'avait été confronté à un tel dilemme. Le cœur cognant douloureusement dans sa poitrine, Jack songea aux années écoulées, à sa vie aux côtés de Lizzie et de leurs enfants. Le premier sourire de Kiara, les premiers pas de Dominic…. Et chaque fois la présence calme et tendre d'Elizabeth à leurs côtés à tout trois.

En une fraction de seconde il lui sembla voir défiler les années. Bien entendu la vie n'avait pas toujours été idyllique et il avait souvent été poussé à bout par Elizabeth et ses manières parfois curieuses de voir l'existence ( son obsession pour l'hygiène par exemple était particulièrement écœurante ). Et puis il y avait Kiara et Dominic… Ses deux enfants, leurs enfants à Lizzie et à lui… Jack baissa la tête avec amertume en songeant que maintenant Lizzie portait l'enfant d'un autre tandis que lui-même allait être père du bébé d'une femme qui n'était pas la sienne. Pire que ça… une femme qui n'en était plus une, devenue un monstre en raison de son amour pour lui et qui donnerait naissance à leur bébé avant de l'abandonner, le privant déjà d'une mère… Et il lui appartenait de décider si cet enfant aurait ou non un père…

- Bugger !! Marmonna-t-il d'un ton rempli de détresse.

- Je suis désolée que tu ais à vivre cela mon petit Jack… Déclara la voix triste de Karolina derrière lui.

Jack serra les poings et reporta son attention sur l'horizon.

- J'ai autre chose à faire que de te parler. Lui lança-t-il sans se retourner.

- Tu te sens perdu… Écartelé entre ton amour pour elle et ce bébé qui n'aura que toi sur qui compter. Déclara Karolina sans tenir compte de sa rebuffade.

- Je sais déjà cela merci . Répondit sèchement Jack.

- Quoique tu fasses ta vie en sera changée… Quoique tu choisisses tu en porteras la souffrance jusqu'à ta mort. Si tu la choisis… tu passeras les quinze prochaines années à te demander comment va ton enfant. Si tu le choisis…. Tu pleureras ton amour perdu jusqu'à ta mort. Peut être même finiras-tu par lui faire payer la perte de ta femme… Ou alors c'est à Elizabeth que tu en voudras …

Jack soupira lourdement et reprit la parole d'une voix si basse que Karolina dut se pencher pour l'entendre.

- Comment as-tu fait toi ? Comment as-tu choisi ? Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?

- Si j'ai choisi Thomas c'est parce que je pensais que c'était le mieux à faire pour Eléna… et je croyais que ton père veillerait sur toi, qu'il t'aiderait à devenir quelqu'un. Je t'aimais autant que Thomas.

- Mais tu l'as choisi lui… Et si je choisis mon bébé j'ai peur de reproduire les erreurs de papa… D'en vouloir à cet enfant qui m'a empêché d'être avec elle.

- Et si tu choisis ta femme ? Lui en voudras-tu de t'empêcher d'être auprès de tes enfants ? Lui en voudras-tu de te forcer à élever l'enfant d'un autre ?

- Si je choisis Lizzie .. Je perdrais mon enfant pour toujours. Qui voudrait pour père un homme qui n'a pas hésité à vous abandonner ?

Karolina ferma les yeux douloureusement en entendant les paroles de son fils qui trahissaient la peine qu'elle lui avait infligée.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu l'abandonnais pour toujours… peut être pourra t' il comprendre.. Un jour. Répondit elle avec tristesse.

Jack se retourna vers elle avec ironie.

- Tu crois ça ?

- Non … plus maintenant Jack. Mais pour toi, c'est différent… Tes raisons lui paraîtraient sûrement plus acceptables que les miennes. Lui répondit Karolina avec la même ironie. Mais si tu crois que le choix a été facile tu te trompes.

Jack ne répondit pas et serra les poings, le regard fixé vers l'horizon.

Karolina sourit brièvement et suivit son regard, retrouvant le petit garçon qu'il avait été, fasciné par la mer et les bateaux. Le cœur de la vieille femme se serra en se souvenant du nombre de fois où elle l'avait sermonné , regrettant de ne pas l'avoir mieux écouté alors, brisant leur lien avant même son départ.

- Je suis désolée Jack. De ne pas t'avoir mieux compris, de ne pas t'avoir mieux aimé. D'avoir voulu te changer et de t'avoir abandonné sans un mot. Je l'ai regretté toute mon existence. Et je le regrette encore.

- Je te crois … Répondit Jack d'un ton blessé.

Karolina le regarda avec attention avant de s'écarter.

- Suis ton cœur Jack… Il n'y a pas de bon choix… Il y a juste ton choix.

Jack ne répondit pas, ne semblant pas prêter attention à Karolina qui, le cœur serré, le laissa seul. Elle savait par expérience qu'aucune parole ne pourrait apaiser la peine de son fils ni l'aider dans sa décision.

- J'aurais voulu que tu n'aies pas à vivre ça.. Murmura t 'elle pour elle-même.

- Moi aussi. Souffla Jack d'une voix si basse qu'elle ne l'entendit pas.

*

Un peu embarrassée, Marie s'approcha de Dominic et lui frôla doucement le bras.

- Tout va bien ?

- Bien sur que non !!! Ma mère va peut être mourir à cause de … d'un dieu pervers ! Elle porte le bébé de ton père tandis que mon père a engrossé la cousine de ma mère qui s'avère être un monstre alors non rien ne va !!! S'énerva Dominic

- Bon résumé. Commenta Thomas d'un air surpris

- Oh et j'allais oublier ça aussi… Marmonna Dominic en toisant avec hostilité Thomas qui lui sourit largement avant de s'éloigner.

Marie baissa la tête et rougit

- Je suis désolée, ma question était stupide et déplacée.

Dominic respira brutalement et se tourna vers elle, se forçant à se calmer

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Marie… Et la journée a été dure pour toi aussi, tu as perdu ton père. Soupira-t-il

Marie détourna le regard et fixa l'océan

- Je le connaissais à peine mais .. Je me sens si seule depuis qu'il est parti…

Dominic se crispa et se rapprocha doucement d'elle, la prenant avec hésitation par la taille.

- Tu ne l'es pas Marie… Quoique .. Quoiqu'il arrive ici je t'accompagnerais jusqu'à la fin de ton voyage, comme je te l'avais promis.

Marie sentit son cœur se serrer en l'entendant et elle s'approcha imperceptiblement de lui.

- Pourquoi … pourquoi être aussi gentil avec moi… je ne le mérite pas, pas après ce que j'ai fait. Déclara-t-elle en rougissant légèrement et en évitant de regarder dans la direction de Thomas.

Dominic la regarda avec tristesse.

- Parce que je n'oublie pas que si je me suis installé à Tortuga c'était ..

Marie le dévisagea avec intensité, attendant qu'il finisse sa phrase.

- Enfin j'espérais.. Que peut être .. Toi et moi… Commença maladroitement Dominic.

- Dominic… Souffla Marie en lui serrant doucement la main.

S'en fut trop pour le jeune homme qui l'attira brutalement à lui, l'embrassant avec avidité avant de s'écarter tout aussi rapidement, un peu embarrassé.

- Je … excuse moi … Souffla-t-il. Je me suis laissé emporter, je … ça ne se reproduira plus.

Marie le regarda, les yeux brillants. Elle songea à tout ce que son père lui avait dit sur le bon moment … Il avait raison, il n'y avait pas de « bon moment » , juste des occasions à ne pas laisser passer. Un peu tremblante, elle reprit la main de Dominic dans la sienne et le fixa, se rapprochant doucement de lui.

- J'ai envie que ça se produise à nouveau… Souffla-t-elle, rougissant de sa propre audace.

Un sourire illumina brièvement le visage de Dominic alors qu'il l'attirait contre lui, l'embrassant doucement avant de la relâcher. Les yeux dans les yeux, Marie et Dominic se sourirent puis Dominic entoura sa taille de son bras tandis que Marie posait sa tête sur son épaule, tout gardant le silence en attendant la décision de Jack.

*

Au bout d'un moment, Jack se détourna de l'horizon et s'approcha lentement d'Elizabeth.

- Lizzie … je , j'ai pris ma décision… Dit il d'une voix tremblante. Et je tiens à ce que tu sois la première à la connaître…

Eléna se leva en posant un regard empli de compassion sur son frère avant de serrer une dernière fois la main à Elizabeth.

- Je vous laisse …

Alors qu'Eléna s'éloignait vers son mari, Elizabeth serra brièvement les paupières, se jurant de ne pas pleurer avant de se relever pour faire face à Jack.

- Je t'écoute… Dit elle d'une voix brisée.


	70. Le choix de Jack

_**Bonjour, voici donc le tout dernier chapitre avant épilogue … J'espère qu'il vous plaira et l'épilogue arrive très vite . Bonne lecture et reviews . **_

**Chapitre 68**

Tandis qu'Eléna s'éloignait, Jack regarda avec tendresse le visage d'Elizabeth et lui tendit la main, prenant la sienne.

- Tes doigts sont glacés. Murmura-t-il en l'entraînant à l'écart.

- Je suis morte Jack. Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix qui tremblait un peu.

Son mari secoua la tête en signe de dénégation et continua à avancer, l'emmenant sur la plage.

- Comment pourrais tu être morte alors que tu portes une vie trésor …

La main d' Elizabeth se crispa dans celle de Jack et elle tenta de la retirer, coupable en songeant au père de l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Jack retint son geste et pivota lentement, le plaçant face à elle.

- Elizabeth… Une première fois, il y a des années, alors que tu étais prisonnière du Hollandais Volant j'ai fait le choix de renoncer à mon navire et à ma liberté pour te rejoindre. Parce que sans toi .. Ma vie … Et bien elle est ennuyeuse…Grimaça Jack, sans parvenir à trouver les mots.

- Et tu m'as sauvée … plus d'une fois Jack.

- S'il te plait Lizzie. Écoute moi. Ordonna-t-il avant de se radoucir en voyant des larmes se former dans les yeux de sa femme.

Lentement il lui caressa la joue comme à regrets et continua, laissant retomber sa main.

- Lorsque j'étais enfant, ma mère est partie du jour au lendemain. Avec Eléna . Pour suivre l'homme qu'elle aimait. Je me suis toujours promis de ne pas commettre ses erreurs.

Elizabeth se mordit les lèvres nerveusement et secoua la tête

- Tu n'as pas besoin de te justifier auprès de moi Jack…

Jack soupira longuement en comprenant qu'elle pensait qu'il allait l'abandonner. La gorge serrée, il prit son visage entre ses mains et la força à le regarder plantant son regard droit dans le sien avant de continuer.

- Mais lorsque Kiara a été enlevée … J'ai du .. Je me suis forcé à partir la sauver plutôt que toi… Et après ça.. je , je t'ai fait souffrir . Alors Elizabeth.. Je ne te laisserais pas.

Les larmes aux yeux, Elizabeth secoua farouchement la tête et s'éloigna

- Je ne peux pas… Jack je ne peux pas te demander de me choisir, pas après ce que j'ai fait, pas après ce que tu as vécu. J'appartiens aux morts, tu fais partie des vivants. Tu dois partir … Et me laisser ici. Pars rejoindre ton bébé, veille sur nos enfants , ne reste pas près de moi parce que tu m'as fait souffrir.

Décomposé, Jack l'attira contre lui

- Je ne le fais pas par culpabilité Lizzie… Lorsque tu es morte, je t'en voulais de m'avoir trompé … Alors j'ai fait ce que je fais de mieux… je suis retourné dans les bras de Julia. Grimaça-t-il en songeant aux conséquences présentes de son acte.

- Je ne t'en veux plus pour ça Jack.. Murmura Elizabeth. Je sais . Je sais que tu es venu ici pour moi. Tu n'as rien à me prouver.

Jack la regarda et lui intima le silence d'un geste.

- Mais Julia n'était pas toi. Elle … elle n'est pas toi . Et c'est toi que je désire le plus au monde Lizzie. Plus que tout …

Elizabeth laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues alors qu'il l'attirait contre lui, la serrant dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

- Je ne te laisserais pas Lizzie, je ne vous laisserais pas.

Elizabeth s'écarta à ces mots et elle fixa son époux.

- Jack … je ne peux pas te demander de rester ici, d'élever l'enfant que j'ai eu avec un autre pendant que ton vrai enfant … grandi loin de toi…

Le regard de Jack se voila de tristesse et il baissa les yeux avant de prendre la parole d'une voix basse.

- Tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Mais … je ne te sacrifierais pas pour ce bébé. Je resterais près de toi et nous élèverons l'enfant que tu portes . Et lorsque le moment sera venu,quand nous pourrons partir tout les trois, dans quinze ans, je retrouverais mon enfant et je lui expliquerais.

- Oh Jack… Soupira Elizabeth. Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça.

Le cœur cognant à tout rompre dans son torse, Jack caressa les cheveux d'Elizabeth, la fixant avec tendresse

- Sauf que ce n'est pas toi qui décide mon ange mais moi …

- Mais et Kiara ? Et Dominic ? Protesta faiblement Elizabeth en se laissant aller dans ses bras, l'étreignant instinctivement.

- Ils font eux aussi leurs propres choix… Lui sourit Jack

- Rester sur cette île Jack … Prisonnier pendant quinze ans, loin de ton navire, privé de ta liberté…

- J'ai connu pire Lizzie.. Ces derniers mois sans toi. Ajouta Jack à voix basse.

- Mais je vais mettre au monde l'enfant de Will, Jack !!! S'exclama Elizabeth le cœur serré à la pensée de la peine qu'elle allait lui faire

- C'est aussi le tien trésor … Répondit Jack. Crois tu que je ne serais pas capable de le soutenir ? Juste parce que c'est avec Will que tu l'as conçu ? Tu te trompes mon ange. Je te choisis toi et tout ce que tu es.

- Mais … Commença Elizabeth, émue.

- En revanche j'aimerais renégocier la question des bains. Plaisanta Jack.

- Tout ce que tu voudras… Répondit Elizabeth, éperdue de reconnaissance.

Jack l'écarta lentement de lui, la fixant avec sérieux

- Pas de ça Lizzie. Pas de gratitude entre nous. Tu es ma femme et un pirate trésor. Tu fais ce qui doit être fait même si c'est difficile. Alors oublie le mal que nous avons pu nous faire .. Et .. Donne moi ma récompense. Déclara Jack, les yeux brillants.

Avec un sourire, Elizabeth s'approcha de lui et noua ses bras autour de son cou avant de l'embrasser avec passion laissant échapper un gémissement étranglé. Sous ses lèvres, Jack sourit de son baiser avant de s'écarter le regard brillant

- Malgré l'envie que je peux avoir d'approfondir cette … conversation avec toi mon ange… Je crois que nous ferions mieux de rejoindre les autres. Le soleil va bientôt se coucher et le dieu de Tia va réclamer sa réponse.

- Oh … bien sûr. Murmura Elizabeth avant le reprendre par la main. Jack. Tu es bien sûr de toi ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

- Plus que tout au monde Madame Sparrow. Affirma Jack en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

*

Karolina fut la première à les voir revenir main dans la main et la vieille femme eut un sourire nostalgique en comprenant que son fils avait fait le même choix qu'elle. Il avait préféré la femme qu'il aimait au bébé de Julia…

Dominic, le bras toujours passé autour de la taille de Marie, frissonna brutalement en voyant les traces de larmes sur les joues de sa mère. Eléna et James se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre tandis qu'un peu à l'écart, Thomas arborait un air faussement détaché.

Toujours contre Tia, Julia leva un regard rempli d'espoir vers Jack et se mit sur ses pieds brutalement, courant à la rencontre du pirate. Alors qu'elle refermait ses bras monstrueusement tentaculaires autour de Jack, ce dernier ferma brièvement les yeux, son visage brusquement envahi par la peine.

- Je suis désolé Julia. Murmura Jack en la retenant contre lui tandis qu'Elizabeth s'écartait, détournant le regard des corps de son mari et du capitaine du Hollandais Volant étroitement enlacés.

- Jack ! Tu ne peux pas … Notre enfant.. Commença Julia en se crispant sous les soubresauts de son ventre.

Sans la regarder, Jack effleura le renflement du bout des doigts, les yeux fixés sur ce dernier.

- Désolé. Murmura-t-il à son adresse. Mais je ne peux ni vivre sans elle, ni les laisser mourir … Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen. Déclara-t-il tristement.

Tia soupira et fixa Jack dans les yeux.

- Je m'occuperais de l'enfant Jack. Je veillerais sur lui. Il saura qui tu es.

- Il saura que je l'ai abandonné. Dit tristement Jack en se détachant de Julia qui lança un regard chargé de haine vers Elizabeth.

- Tu peux encore changer d'avis Jack. Murmura Elizabeth à son oreille en lui prenant la main, le cœur serré devant la détresse qu'il s'était vainement efforcé de cacher lorsqu'il avait dit adieu à Julia.

Jack se retourna vers Elizabeth et serra sa main plus fort, secouant négativement la tête.

- Il connaîtra tes raisons. Déclara posément Tia. Je te le promets.

Sans répondre le pirate s'avança vers Eléna et la regarda avec douceur avant de la serrer dans ses bras

- Au revoir Eléna. Merci d'être venue jusqu'ici. Dit il en la relâchant

Les larmes aux yeux, Eléna enfouit sa tête contre l'épaule de James et hocha la tête tandis que les deux anciens ennemis se jaugeaient.

- On a fait quelques progrès Gouverneur… Commença Jack avec un demi sourire

- Je le crois aussi . Répondit James en souriant également.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard un bon moment puis James tendit sa main à Jack qui la serra brièvement.

- J'aurais fait le même choix que vous Sparrow.. Du moins s'il avait s'agit d' Eléna. Précisa James avant de se tourner vers Elizabeth. Au revoir Elizabeth. Et merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi ….

Elizabeth ne répondit pas, se laissant étreindre par Eléna et James tandis que Jack s'arrêtait devant Karolina. La vieille femme le regarda tristement, s'attendant à ce qu'il l'ignore ainsi qu'il en avait l'habitude mais son fils lui sourit brièvement.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu es partie. Je ne te pardonne pas de m'avoir laissé sans explications, mais je te pardonne pour le reste… parce que moi aussi je m'apprête à abandonner mon enfant par amour. Déclara Jack d'un ton triste.

- J'aurais préféré que tu ne saches pas ce qu'on éprouve. Répondit Karolina en glissant un regard vers Elizabeth, souriant tristement en voyant la culpabilité dans les yeux de sa belle fille. Ne vous en voulez pas Elizabeth Sparrow. Ce n'est pas vous qui avez obligé mon fils à choisir mais le poids de ses ancêtres. Déclara-t-elle d'un ton plein de regrets.

Jack se crispa à cette mention et prit Elizabeth par la taille, saluant sa mère d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner vers son fils et Marie dont les nouveaux liens étaient évidents.

- Oh … Commença Jack. Moi qui comptait sur toi pour commander le Pearl durant notre absence.

Dominic baissa la tête, regardant Marie avec regrets tandis que Thomas s'approchait à la hâte.

- Et pourquoi pas moi ? Sparrow fils préfère vivre avec sa dulcinée… parfait. Moi je préfère devenir pirate et vous préférez rester avec votre Elizabeth … Mettez moi à la barre du Pearl et tout le monde obtient ce qu'il désire, CQFD.

Elizabeth sourit fugacement de sa hardiesse et Jack toisa Thomas.

- Tu as une fâcheuse tendance à désirer les mêmes choses que moi

- Vous l'avez déjà dit … Mais en vérité que vous me laissiez le Pearl ou non, je ne compte pas retourner à Port Royal pour y vivre l'existence dont mes parents ont rêvé pour moi. Désolé Père.

James le regarda avec résignation et sourit avec amertume.

- Je ne peux t'imposer mes choix…

Jack hésita, fixant le jeune homme qui avait eu l'audace de lui voler sa femme avant de se retourner vers Dominic.

- Qu'en penses tu ?

- C'est ton navire papa… Répondit Dominic un peu étourdi par la succession des événements.

- Allons. Je sais que j'en suis capable. Plaida Thomas. Je serais pirate de toute manière et en ma qualité de neveu je suis le mieux placé pour prendre la barre attendu que Dominic est occupé à terre et Kiara avec Feng.

Elizabeth secoua la tête tandis que James levait les yeux au ciel sous le discours improvisé de son fils.

- C'est d'accord. Céda Jack. Tu commanderas le Pearl pendant quinze ans . Du reste, vu les ennemis que tu vas te faire à trop parler, il te faudra un navire rapide petit.

- Juste en parlant ? Sourit Thomas, ravi d'avoir obtenu ce qu'il convoitait.

- N'exagères pas Norrington… Murmura Jack avec froideur. Je ne te fais pas tout à fait confiance, tu es un peu trop pirate à mon goût.

Thomas dédaigna de répondre et se retourna vers Elizabeth

- Au revoir Thomas. Sourit elle en l'étreignant brièvement. Prend soin de toi.

- Et de mon Pearl surtout. S'insurgea Jack.

Le vent se leva brutalement sur le Purgatoire et Tia se retourna vers Jack.

- Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps ici !! Finissez de faire vos adieux …

Dominic s'approcha d'Elizabeth qu'il serra contre lui et elle le regarda avec regret, lui caressant le visage.

- Sois heureux Dominic… Je suis fière de toi. Ainsi que de ta sœur. Dis le lui. Dis lui que je l'aime autant que toi.

- Je t'aime aussi maman. Murmura Dominic. Je lui dirais ne t'en fait pas.

Jack s'avança à son tour vers Dominic et le serra contre lui brièvement.

- Forgeron … Pas si mal après tout. Soupira-t-il. Embrasse Kiara… Dit lui que je suis fier de vous deux même si certains choix … restent un mystère pour moi. Se força-t-il à ajouter.

La voix de Tezcatlipoca retentit soudainement, les faisant se figer.

- _Ton temps est écoulé Sparrow … Qu'as-tu choisi ? _

Jack prit une profonde respiration et s'avança, cherchant des yeux son ennemi dont la voix semblait provenir de partout à la fois.

- Je choisis Lizzie. Comme à chaque fois depuis le premier jour.

- _Qu'il en soit ainsi Sparrow…. _Répondit le dieu.

Un éclair vert illumina brutalement le ciel et l'instant d'après, Jack et Elizabeth se retrouvèrent seuls sur la plage…. Jack la regarda avec douceur et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser avant de s'écarter, l'air songeur.

- Dis moi Lizzie … Tu crois qu'il y a du rhum sur cette île ?

Les yeux encore remplis de larmes après avoir vu son fils partir, Elizabeth éclata de rire.

- Je ne pense pas trésor… Dit elle en avançant pour voir disparaître le Hollandais Volant.

- Mais pourquoi y 'a jamais de rhum. Grommela Jack avant de se tourner vers elle, lissant sa moustache. Madame on dirait bien que nous sommes seuls sur cette île… N'avez-vous pas peur d'être séduite par un pirate ?

- Oh .. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Répondit Elizabeth d'un ton joueur.

Jack regarda comiquement son ventre avant de s'approcher d'elle avec grâce.

- Broutilles … Murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

- Je sens que je défaille… Soupira Elizabeth en se laissant glisser sur le sable.

Les yeux dans ceux d'Elizabeth, Jack défit avec lenteur sa robe au rose fané puis embrassa sa peau avec un soupir.

- Ça m'avait manqué …

- C'est toi qui m'a manqué. Murmura Elizabeth en l'attirant à elle.

- Je n'en ai jamais douté trésor. Pavoisa Jack avant de l'embrasser.

Leurs mains glissèrent sur la peau qu'ils dénudaient, leurs bouches s'épousant avec fièvre tandis que loin des machinations de Tezcatlipoca et du monde qui avait été le leur, Jack et Elizabeth se retrouvaient enfin….

_**Vala .... Jack a choisi Elizabeth ... mais pouvait il en être autrement ? Ne ratez pas l'épilogue qui arrive très vite **_


	71. Epilogue

_**Bonjour à tous, voici donc l'épilogue qui vous apporte une fin pour tout les personnages de cette fiction. J'espère que cette lecture vous plaira .**_

**Épilogue **

_**Un an plus tard….**_

_**Tortuga.**_

Occupée à préparer la soupe de poisson et de légumes que son époux aimait plus que tout (en grande partie parce que , comme il lui répétait souvent, c'était la seule chose mangeable que lui préparait sa mère lorsqu'il était enfant) Marie Sparrow se retourna à peine en entendant la porte de leur maison claquer.

Un instant plus tard, elle sourit en sentant la bouche de Dominic se poser contre sa peau, ses mains rugueuses enserrant sa taille aussi fine qu'au jour de leur rencontre.

- Comment s'est passé ta journée ?

- Oh des commandes… Toujours et encore des commandes. Répondit Dominic.

- C'est que tu es un forgeron très recherché. Ne put s'empêcher de dire avec fierté Marie.

Dominic lui sourit, avant de baisser les yeux, vaguement mal à l'aise.

- La soupe est prête. Annonça Marie avec un sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit la mine qu'affichait Dominic.

Un peu inquiète, Marie reposa sa casserole et s'approcha de son époux, caressant ses cheveux noirs.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Dominic ? Il est … Il est arrivé quelque chose ? Tes parents ? Ta sœur ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

Dominic poussa un soupir las et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Rien de tout cela. C'est juste .. Mon travail, de nouvelles commandes.

Marie le regarda tendrement et déposa un baiser au coin de ses lèvres avant de se lever, retournant à ses fourneaux. Dominic la regarda en silence quelques instants avant de se décider à parler, guettant sa réaction.

- J'ai reçu une lettre aujourd'hui. Annonça-t-il. De Norrington.

Dos à Dominic, Marie retint son souffle, ne se souvenant que trop bien du précédent passage du jeune homme à Tortuga et de la manière fort peu orthodoxe dont il l'avait embrassée en apprenant son mariage avec son cousin. Il s'était penché vers elle, effleurant sa bouche de ses lèvres avant de se retourner vers Dominic et de lui tendre la main

- Excellent choix Cousin. Avait il dit avec une désinvolture qui montrait qu'il avait déjà oublié le baiser qu'il lui avait donné alors qu'elle, elle avait encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes .

Se forçant à revenir au présent, Marie commença à servir le repas d'une main qui tremblait un peu, encore troublée par le souvenir de Thomas.

- Et que dit il ? Demanda-t-elle calmement.

Sans la quitter des yeux, Dominic répondit d'une voix tout aussi calme

- Oh et bien il s'amuse follement avec le navire de mon père, sa tête est mise à prix par au moins trois pays et il ne compte plus les maris jaloux qui veulent sa peau.

Marie rougit légèrement et déposa son assiette devant Dominic.

- Ça ne m'étonne pas.

- Il viendra nous rendre visite dans quelques mois. Il m'a commandé des armes. Annonça Dominic.

Cette fois Marie ne peut retenir un sourire en songeant à la bouffée d'aventure que Thomas apporterait avec lui, les sortant d'un quotidien routinier.

- Marie … Tu es sûre de ne pas regretter ton choix ? Lui demanda brusquement Dominic à qui n'avait pas échappé le sourire radieux de sa femme à la mention de la visite de Thomas

Marie se retourna vers lui avec une brusque bouffée d'amour pour l'époux qui avait attendu des mois après leur retour pour enfin la posséder et qui toujours était à ses côtés, aussi solide qu'un roc, pareil au prince dont elle avait rêvé enfant.

- Je t'aime Dominic. Dit elle avec sincérité, s'efforçant de refouler son désir pour Thomas.

Le visage de Dominic s'éclaira enfin et il l'embrassa légèrement.

- Moi aussi Marie. Dit il en glissant ses mains sous son corsage

Elle sourit avec attendrissement et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Mange tant que c'est chaud … Tu auras tout le temps pour ça après … quand nous serons dans notre chambre.

Dominic lui sourit pour toute réponse, heureux d'avoir réussi à séduire Marie et effaça Thomas Norrington de ses pensées, se concentrant sur la manière dont Marie et lui tueraient le temps après leur repas…

*

_Port inconnu_

Amalia remonta silencieusement à bord du navire qui l'avait emmenée jusqu'à la ville que Tezcatlipoca lui avait indiquée, un peu inquiète de la réaction du dieu lorsqu'elle lui ferait part du résultat de sa mission.

- _Alors qu'a-t-il dit ? _Lui demanda Tezcatlipoca d'un ton vibrant de rage.

Amalia se recroquevilla sur elle-même

- Qu'il était libre. Et qu'il ne voulait pas de maître. Même en échange de l'immortalité.

- _Je croyais que tu l'y avais préparé !!! _Rugit Tezcatlipoca

- Je l'avais fait. Gémit Amalia en songeant aux années durant lesquelles elle avait expliqué au jeune homme qui était Tezcatlipoca, lui laissant entrevoir que lorsque le moment serait venu, lui aussi pourrait servir le puissant dieu.

Elle pensa ensuite aux heures qu'elle avait passées à lui apprendre l'amour, aux caresses qu'elle lui avait dispensées, espérant trouver dans le jeune homme un compagnon à sa mesure.

- Il ne veut pas te servir…Pas après ce que tu as fait à sa famille. Reprit elle. Il ne te pardonne pas pour Elizabeth. Dit elle avec une pointe de jalousie au souvenir de l'admiration que son jeune élève avait pour la pirate.

- _Il refuse son destin dans ce cas je le détruirais lui aussi_. Siffla Tezcatlipoca

- Non !! Je t'en prie … Fait moi, fait moi la grâce de l'épargner… Supplia Amalia, le cœur battant à l'idée de voir son protégé subir la déception du dieu.

_- Est-ce que tu me demandes une faveur Amalia ? _

- Oui. Déclara la vieille femme après un moment de réflexion. Oui. Répéta-t-elle, comprenant brusquement ce que Tia Dalma avait pu ressentir lorsqu'elle avait demandé la grâce de Jack Sparrow.

_- Il ne sera jamais tien… _

- Je sais. Répondit Amalia tristement, songeant à Thomas et à la manière dont il l'avait rejetée à l'occasion de leur dernière entrevue, la regardant avec écoeurement.

- _Qu'il en soit fait selon tes désirs servante … Je le laisse maître de son destin ainsi que tu me l'as demandé. Ainsi, plus rien n'est écrit pour lui… Sa destinée est vierge. _Répondit Tezcatlipoca avec un rire cruel.

*

_Singapour_

Kiara, vêtue d'une longue robe richement brodée, approcha silencieusement du berceau qui trônait dans la pièce, en tirant avec un sourire le petit Kane qui ouvrit la bouche par automatisme, faisant bouger ses lèvres.

- Oui .. Tu vas avoir à manger. Sourit Kiara en s'installant sur le lit avec son fils, caressant avec douceur le fin duvet sombre qui commençait à se former sur son crâne.

Tandis que son petit Kane dont le prénom signifiait « accomplissement » tétait goulûment le sein offert, Kiara laissa ses pensées dériver, songeant au jour où, près d'un an plus tôt, Thomas était venu prendre le commandement du Pearl, lui annonçant le destin de ses parents. Contrairement à Dominic , Kiara n'avait pas pleuré … Parce qu'elle savait que où qu'ils soient ses parents étaient ensembles comme ils l'avaient toujours voulu et que seul cela comptait à leurs yeux.

Un pas rageur résonna et Kiara ne sursauta même pas en voyant pénétrer Sao Feng dans la pièce, le pirate posant un regard furieux sur elle.

- Ta fille n'aime pas la vapeur !!

Dans les bras de Sao, la petite Mai gazouilla gaiement en voyant Kiara, tendant ses minuscules bras potelés en direction de sa maman. Kiara sourit brièvement à sa fille avant de relever le visage vers Sao

- Et bien .. Ce n'est pas si grave. Je suis contente que mes enfants n'aient pas hérité des perversions de leur père. Dit elle en couvant des yeux ses jumeaux nés quelques mois plus tôt.

Sao le regarda de haut, dédaignant de répondre, avant de s'emparer de son sabre.

- Un navire croise non loin d'ici… Il semblerait que ses cales soient pleines… Prête pour un peu d'exercice petite fille ?

Kiara se leva avec douceur et remis les bébés dans leurs berceaux, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat sauvage.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que je vienne … Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un te tue avant que j'ai eu l'occasion de le faire.

- Alors dépêche toi. Gronda Feng

Kiara s'empara de son sabre et se tourna vers l'une des servantes.

- Surveille Kane et Mai.

- Oui Maîtresse. S'inclina la femme tandis que Kiara, l'arme au poing et le cœur battant d'excitation suivait Sao Feng.

- On a aperçu Norrington pas loin il y a peu. Déclara froidement Sao. Il a laissé des survivants

- Tout le monde ne peut être un monstre comme toi. Cracha Kiara.

- Ou comme toi petite fille… Sourit Sao en se retournant vers elle, l'arme au poing.

- Je ne serais jamais comme toi. Répondit Kiara en se mettant instinctivement en garde.

Sao se contenta de sourire à nouveau et l'attira à lui, son souffle chaud se diffusant sur son visage tandis que de sa main libre il caressait sa poitrine à travers l'étoffe de sa robe.

- Lorsque nous serons victorieux … Je te ferais regretter ces paroles petite fille. Gronda-t-il.

- A moins que je ne décide d'en finir avec toi. Soupira Kiara en fermant brièvement les yeux sous sa caresse.

-Nous verrons… Murmura Feng contre ses lèvres avant de la libérer. Pour l'instant tu as grand besoin de parfaire ta technique petite fille.

Kiara se dégagea de son étreinte et prit place à ses côtés tandis qu'ils montaient à bord de l'Empress, le visage froid et l'arme au poing, prêts pour un nouvel abordage.

*

_Bayou de la rivière Pantano. _

Tia jeta pour la dixième fois de la journée les augures sur la table, s'agaçant de leur opacité. Une fois de plus. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle interrogeait les arcanes sur le destin du jeune Thomas Norrington, le Capitaine Royal ainsi qu'il se faisait (modestement) appeler, se refusant à utiliser le nom respecté de Norrington pour ses affaires.

Elle avait recommencé à lire les augures quelques mois après leur retour de l'autre monde où ils avaient laissés Jack & Elizabeth. C'était une visite de Thomas qui l'y avait décidée… A ce souvenir Tia se troubla, une vague de chaleur la parcourant alors qu'elle se rappelait de la nuit qui avait suivi. Thomas s'était montré un amant attentif, réussissant à apaiser ce corps qui avait attendu trop longtemps que Will se rende compte de son existence…

Il avait passé plusieurs jours à ses côtés avant de s'étirer langoureusement et de remettre ses vêtements. Puis il était parti, souriant à Tia en lui promettant de revenir la voir … Depuis elle espérait sa visite, sachant que le jeune homme lui avait redonné le goût de vivre après la mort de Will et la vengeance de Tezcatlipoca….

Tia soupira lourdement pensant à son dieu qui ne se manifestait plus que très rarement, considérant qu'à présent que Jack résidait au Purgatoire pour des années, la dette de sa famille était réglée. Elle n'avait du reste aucunes nouvelles de Jack et d'Elizabeth, le Purgatoire semblant avoir disparu de la surface de la terre après le choix de Jack. Tia s'agaça à cette pensée et revint à sa préoccupation présente , lançant les arcanes de nouveau sans plus de succès que les fois précédentes.

- Mais quel est ton destin Thomas Norrington…. Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avant de recommencer inlassablement le même rituel.

*

_Maison du Gouverneur, Port Royal_

Eléna Norrington pénétra d'un pas alerte dans le bureau de son mari, tenant dans ses bras un bébé vagissant, la serrant inconsciemment contre son cœur. James releva la tête à son entrée et sourit lentement alors que les souvenirs affluaient dans sa mémoire.

Quelques mois plus tôt, Tia Dalma et Thomas étaient venus leur rendre visite, déposant dans les bras de sa femme le nourrisson âgé de quelques jours. Tout le reste de son existence, James se rappellerait de l' expression de sa femme lorsqu'elle s'était tournée vers lui.

- L'enfant de Jack et de Julia . Avait dit Eléna.

Elle n'avait pas eu besoin d'en dire plus, James comprenant instinctivement ce qu'elle désirait. Il s'était alors levé et l'avait rejointe posant à son tour un regard intrigué sur la petite chose.

- Quel prénom souhaites tu lui donner ? Avait il simplement demandé en souriant malgré lui alors que le bébé le fixait de ses yeux d'un bleu couleur d'océan.

- J'avais pensé … Anne Elizabeth, je crois que ce… que c'est approprié. Avait répondu Eléna en souriant pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère survenue quelques semaines plus tôt à l'issue d'une agonie douloureuse durant laquelle Karolina avait appelé sans relâche son fils, la voix brisée par les regrets.

Eléna glissa son bras autour de son cou, ramenant James au présent.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Thomas. Annonça-t-elle, les yeux brillants de joie

- Oh fort bien. Je suppose qu'il est toujours aussi ravi d'écumer les mers ? Demanda James pour la forme.

- Tu le connais. Soupira Eléna. Il dit qu'il viendra bientôt nous rendre visite. En secret bien entendu.

- Évidemment. Commenta James en tendant la main vers Anne Elizabeth. Et comment va notre petite Lisa aujourd'hui ?

- Oh elle se porte à merveille comme toujours. Répondit Eléna en soupesant la petite fille.

- Donne la moi. Sourit James en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras.

Eléna sourit en retour et tout deux se penchèrent avec affection sur la petite Anne Elizabeth que, dans une drôle d'ironie, tous n'appelaient déjà plus que Lisa.

*

_Pleine mer_

Julia regarda avec un rictus cruel le Kraken couler le navire marchand qui, quelques instants plus tôt, voguait calmement sur les flots bleutés de la Mer d'Oman. Avec un rugissement de rage, elle tourna son visage recouvert de crustacés vers ses hommes.

- Repêchez les survivants s'il y en a … Le Hollandais Volant a besoin de nouveaux membres.

Les créatures qui composaient son équipage baissèrent servilement la tête avant de s'élancer sur l'épave tandis que, seule à la barre, Julia regardait avec un plaisir cruel les corps flotter à la surface de l'eau. Elle avait totalement oublié la nuit terrible, où, ressentant une douleur et des sentiments bien humains, elle avait donné naissance à son bébé. L'enfant de Jack Sparrow qui lui avait été enlevé sitôt sorti de son sein, emmené par Thomas Norrington et la sorcière du bayou.

Derrière elle, Bill émit un gémissement étranglé devant la sauvagerie avec laquelle ses compagnons d'infortune traînaient les malheureux survivants sur le pont. Julia sourit lentement et s'approcha de l'un d'entre eux, une jeune fille à peine âgée de quinze ans. Son regard bleuté se posa sur sa victime qui poussa un hurlement terrifié en la voyant.

- As-tu peur de la mort ? Demanda Julia .

- Je… je .. Je sais pas. Bredouilla l'enfant.

Julia sourit à nouveau et se pencha sur elle.

- C'est pourtant simple … Je te propose une échappatoire, sers moi pendant les cents à venir et retarde ton terme …Ou alors affronte dès maintenant la mort et le poids de tes actes.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard paniqué et Julia sourit cruellement

- Mes hommes ont besoin de se défouler …

- Non ! Hurla la jeune fille.

Julia fit une pause, regardant avec mépris cette fille si semblable à celle qu'elle avait un jour été. Sans doute que cette dernière rêvait d'un grand amour, d'un homme qui veillerait sur elle et la protégerait, comme elle-même l'avait fait…

Sa bouche se crispa en une grimace haineuse et elle se pencha sur elle.

- Je prends ça pour un non donc. Jimmy !!

- Capitaine. Se réjouit la créature.

- Usez de celle là comme il vous semblera bon de le faire. Puis tuez la. Ordonna froidement Julia en s'éloignant tandis que, derrière elle, les hurlements de terreur et de souffrance de la jeune fille résonnaient alors que les monstres s'empressaient de faire d'elle une femme avant de la tuer comme leur capitaine le leur avait ordonné.

Sans s'en émouvoir, Julia se pencha au bastingage, fouillant l'horizon à la recherche du navire qu'elle traquait depuis des mois mais qui restait invisible à ses regards malgré tout ses efforts. Le Black Pearl.

- Je le trouverais Jack Sparrow… Déclara-t-elle d'un ton chargé de haine. Et je le détruirais… Lorsque tu reviendras parmi les vivants avec ta précieuse Elizabeth… Tu auras tout perdu.

Sur ces paroles, Julia se précipita dans sa cabine sans savoir que sa quête était vouée à l'échec … Tezcatlipoca ne lui laisserait plus jamais voir un seul Sparrow … Du moins pour l'instant…

*

_Purgatoire, dans l'autre monde_

Elizabeth leva un regard joyeux sur Jack tandis que le pirate tentait de faire lâcher à Ève la longue mèche dont elle s'était emparée, tirant avec un petit rire sur les cheveux de son père.

- Ève Sparrow ! Grogna Jack. Lâche ça tout de suite.

Touchée comme à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Jack traiter la fille de Will comme la sienne, Elizabeth s'approcha, s'efforçant de détacher les petits doigts de sa fille des cheveux de Jack.

Au bout d'un long moment elle y parvint enfin et reprit Ève dans ses bras alors que Jack poussait un soupir de soulagement.

- Cette enfant est aussi invivable que toi trésor.

- Elle est folle de toi. Soupira Elizabeth tandis que dans ses bras Ève gigotait et commençait à pleurer lançant un regard frustré en direction de Jack.

- C'est évident trésor . Pavoisa Jack en tendant les bras pour la reprendre, rejetant prudemment ses cheveux en arrière.

Ève poussa un « ah » joyeux et sourit à Jack qui regarda Elizabeth.

- Elle te ressemble. Encore plus que Kiara.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui mon ange. Répondit Jack en souriant à Ève

- Jack …. Tu es sûr que … que tu ne regrettes pas ? S'inquiéta Elizabeth.

Jack leva un regard brillant vers elle et l'attira contre lui la forçant à s'asseoir.

- Trésor… J'ai fait le choix d'être avec toi depuis très longtemps. Je ne regrette rien. Et lorsque nous sortirons enfin d'ici, nous conquérrons le monde… Répondit Jack avec un sourire.

- Nous irons chercher ton enfant. Murmura Elizabeth en pressant sa main.

- Et nous ferons d'eux des pirates ! S'exclama Jack en serrant Ève contre lui le regard un instant voilé par la tristesse à la pensée de l'enfant qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Je t'aime Jack. Souffla Elizabeth en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Ma Lizzie… Répondit le pirate en la serrant contre lui, fermant les yeux de plaisir.

Une fois de plus il avait vaincu le démon. Il avait retrouvé sa femme et gagné une fille. Peu lui importait le reste, il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin . Et Lizzie en valait la peine. Se réveiller à ses côtés, lui faire l'amour… Tout cela n'avait pas de prix pour lui.

- Si on couchait Ève ? Suggéra-t-il avec un sourire

- Je dirais que c'est une excellente idée. Répondit Elizabeth en prenant la petite fille pour la mettre dans son berceau improvisé avant de retourner vers Jack qui lui prit la main, la faisant tomber sur lui.

- A nous deux Madame Sparrow … Vous ne pouvez pas m'échapper.

- Je n'en ai pas envie. Sourit Elizabeth avant de se laisser bercer par la tendresse des baisers de Jack

Le pirate l'allongea sur le sable et soupira de plaisir alors qu'il la faisait sienne.

- Ma Lizzie. Souffla-t-il à nouveau, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été alors qu'il serrait dans ses bras ce qui était à ses yeux le plus grand trésor qu'il ait jamais possédé.

*

_Le Black Pearl_

A la barre de son navire, Thomas se tourna vers Gibbs un large sourire aux lèvres.

- On dirait bien qu'une fois de plus le Hollandais Volant nous a raté. Jubila-t-il alors qu'il passait à côté du navire de Julia

- Moi ce que j'en pense c'est que c'est pas normal… Marmonna Gibbs.

Thomas sourit brièvement, songeant que Amalia avait apparemment réussi au delà de toutes ses espérances à faire admettre sa décision à son dieu. En effet, sitôt leur aventure finie, Thomas s'était pressé auprès de la vieille femme qui avait été son initiatrice dans beaucoup de domaines, apprenant avec surprise que Tezcatlipoca le voulait à son service. Comme s'il avait pu devenir un simple domestique ! Amalia l'avait supplié , arguant que la vengeance du dieu le poursuivrait mais Thomas ne s'en était pas soucié. Il préférait la liberté à l'immortalité. Il préférait le Pearl à tout les dieux aztèques oubliés… Il écrirait lui-même son destin….

Gibbs lança un regard méfiant vers le jeune homme qui lui rappelait Jack tout en étant diamétralement opposé au pirate.

- Et où allons nous cette fois ? Demanda-t-il avec impatience en constatant que Thomas était une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées, mijotant sans doute un plan comme Jack en avait lui-même l'habitude.

- Tortuga. Puis Port Royal. Sourit Thomas.

- Bien capitaine. Répondit Gibbs d'un ton résigné.

Thomas Norrington n'y prêta pas attention et s'élança vers la barre du navire qu'il avait tant convoité, la caressant comme si elle avait été une femme.

- Et après ça ma belle. Je te ferais découvrir un nouvel horizon. Murmura Thomas à son navire, respirant à pleins poumons l'air salé de l'océan.

**FIN **

_**Voilà. C'est fini. Cet épilogue est volontairement assez disneyen dans une certaine mesure et surtout très ouvert (du moins je le pense) . A chacun de se faire son opinion sur la fin. Sachez que comme pour Seul une suite est possible (incluant Jack & Liz et se déroulant quinze plus tard). Mais également (et cela très bientôt Julie lol) un « spin off » centré sur l'un des OC (je pense que vous devinerez aisément lequel) **_

_**Merci à tout ceux qui ont suivis cette histoire et qui, par leurs reviews m'ont encouragée (c'était chaud avec autant de perso lol) Donc Merci Julie, Kira, Millie, Léa , Chloé,Looli_Chou, Morgane la fée, Arsy,Luna, & Réox qui se sont manifestées tout au long de la fic …**_

_**Un grand merci aussi à Tezcatlipoca pour ses interventions. **_

_**Et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures **_


	72. Petite Annonce

**Coucou !!**

**Voilà, cette fois l'attente ne sera pas si longue que la dernière fois .... Je vous invite à découvrir le sequel/spin off de cette fic : La seconde lune.**

**A bientôt et merci à tout ceux qui lisent cette série**


End file.
